The Dead still Dream
by YamiPikachuuu
Summary: A slow burn love/romance story between Daryl and Beth, set in the prison. This pairing had a lot to offer, Beth bringing light to Daryl's dark world whilst he draws out her inner strength. Exploring the dynamics between these characters as well as other characters, especially Beth's family and potential reactions to a Bethyl relationship. Rated M for lang. and later scenes.
1. Chapter 1

The prison gates dragged open, allowing Daryl to ride his motorbike up the beaten path and into the safety perimeters. He blinked the sweat out of his eyes as he rode, his vision swimming in and out of focus. He heard the gates drag shut back behind him as he attempted to pull himself off of the bike, clutching at his side. The effort required caused him to groan out loud, his vision beginning to blur.

'Daryl,' he heard the sound of Glen's voice, but he couldn't make out from where.

'Daryl, are you okay man?!' more urgent now.

Daryl tried to get himself off of the bike again, but he had drained all of his energy making it back to the prison. He glanced down at his side to see the crimson blood seeping through his own fingers, intermingled with mud and grime. Suddenly he felt hands on his shoulders, and Glenn swam in to view.

'What happened?' he demanded, his voice steady but urgent.

'Fell,' Daryl grunted.

He could hear Glenn calling for Maggie and soon he could feel himself being dragged upright and off of his bike. Noises buzzed around him as he struggled to focus on any one thing, his head pounded and the gaping wound in his side continued to bleed profusely as he groggily worried about the state of his bike.

'Beth, Beth!' he could hear Maggie's twang calling to her little sister, 'Beth we're gonna need your help baby! Daddy's still bedridden, but you know what to do!'

'I don't-' a voice stammered, as Daryl felt himself laid down onto a cold surface.

'You do, Beth, you've been with him, working, he's been teaching you!'

'Okay, okay,' flustered, Beth began to gather all that she needed, 'remove his shirt,' she said, pointing to the man laying on the infirmary bed, 'and keep him awake!'

'Okay, okay - Daryl, can you hear me?' Maggie spoke as Glenn set to work removing Daryl's vest and shirt, feeling the fabric away from the sticky mass of blood.

'Christ, what happened?' Beth gasped, seeing the wound in Daryl's side.

'I'm not sure, he said he fell.' Glenn said. 'Is it bad?'

'It's deep, yeah. But he'll be fine. He should be fine.' Beth nodded as she set to work washing and clearing out the area.

She wiped layers of mud and soil and filth from the area as the blood continued to drain out onto her hands. The gash was deep and nasty so she wanted to minimise any risk of infection from the dirt. He already appeared delirious and if fever had gripped him, he would have a harder time fighting anything off. She took her time to clean and sterilise it, the flow of blood finally easing up, but never stopping. Both Glenn and Maggie stayed by and helped as best they could, wincing once she began the operation of stitching the flesh back together, pulling the flapping sections tissue back together over the steadily running opening. Daryl groaned and moaned all the while, occasionally moving and having to be restrained by Glen or Maggie, who held him down by the chest, but he didn't speak. So long as he was conscious, Beth considered him okay. She was no nurse, the only training she had was from watching her own Daddy, but she had picked it up quickly and could work swiftly and precisely with her small hands. Long ago, she had planned to become a vet, so gore and wounds did not phase or upset her, which was lucky for Daryl. Once Beth had stitched the skin together and bandaged the wound, she took a step back and breathed a heavy sigh.  
'Daddy would be proud, Beth,' Maggie said to her little sister, somewhat breathless, as she pat her on her arm.

Beth nodded grimly, pushing her blonde hair back from out of her eyes. She left a streak of Daryl's blood through her blonde hair like a macabre highlight, her face covered in a light sheen of sweat, her hands and arms blood stained.

'We can clean up, if you want to go-' Maggie began, glancing at Glenn as she spoke.

'No, no,' Beth shook her head, 'I can do it. Faster, too. You two get back to your duties... we all have our jobs to do.' She flashed Maggie a smile, which she reciprocated.

The two of them removed their selves from the room, Glenn taking Maggie's hand in his own as Beth watched them leave. She looked down at the man on the bed, his brows furrowed together in pain. She had never had many dealings with Daryl Dixon, preferring to stay out of the older man's sight, his glare and general demeanour putting her on edge, so it was weird to see him lying there, helpless, and in _her_ care.

She felt a rush of pride at herself for having helped him - he would probably never have thought she would ever be useful to him. He had become a respected member of their group, despite the sour disposition he projected to most people other than Rick and sometime Carol. He was a good hunter and a strong fighter, so it seemed weird to Beth that it had been her who had helped him – maybe even saved his life? Feeling pleased with herself, she set about tidying the room, cleaning and removing the soiled wash-cloths and wiping away the blood and dirt. Once that was done, she gingerly went over to inspect Daryl. He appeared to have fallen asleep, so Beth very gingerly reached out to place the back of her hand against his forehead, brushing the strands of hair which were plastered to his face aside. He felt hot and clammy. A little worried, Beth fetched a cold towel and pressed it gently to his head.

'Hey,' Carol's voice made Beth jump, her gaze snapping up from Daryl's face. 'Looks like you did a good job. How is he?'

'He's alright, a little hot,' Beth said, gesturing to the towel, 'but I think he'll be okay.'

'Your dad knows what you did, he's proud of you,' Carol smiled her warm, friendly smile. Beth smiled back, glancing back down to Daryl.

'I can take over if you'd like,' Carol said, stepping further into the room.

'Okay,' Beth nodded, handing Carol the towel, 'come find me if you need me.'

'Alright, thanks honey.' Carol said, returning to Daryl to take over from where Beth had just been, 'you go rest up.'

. . .

It was evening, and Beth was sitting alone in the prison canteen, absent-mindedly picking at her food. She had showered, standing up the lukewarm water for some time, watching Daryl's blood run off of her and disappear down the drain. She had found it hard to rest or relax for the rest of the day, worrying her doctoring skills had not been as good as she had hoped, or as the others had expected. Had they put too much faith in her? If something happened, if the wound became infected because of a mistake on her behalf, and anything happened to Daryl, she would never forgive herself. Daryl was a key member of their society. As she sat in the canteen now, musing these potential scenarios, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Carol wander into the room. She wondered whether Carol had been with Daryl the last couple of hours, whether he had shown any signs of life. Pushing her plate aside, she made her way over to the older woman.  
'Hey, Carol,' she said as she reached her, 'have you been with Daryl?'

'I have,' Carol smiled at her.

'Is he... okay?' Beth asked, feeling weirdly awkward.

'He seems to be doing well, yes,' Carol said, 'I left Rick with him.'

'Oh right,' Beth nodded.

'Go and check on him if you want to,' Carol said.

'Oh no I'm sure he's fine,' said Beth, waving her hand as if to wave it away, 'Rick's with him.'

'Rick won't mind,' Carol said.

Beth chewed the inside of her cheek, pondering. She knew she needed to see for herself, or there was no chance of her sleeping tonight.

'Okay,' she said, 'I will.'

She left Carol to her food and made her way down to the infirmary, knocking gently on the door to announce her arrival to Rick, who was perched on the stool beside Daryl, his elbows resting on his knees and his hands laced together in front of his face.

'Hey, Rick,' she said softly. He turned to look at her, then smiled and put his hands down on his thighs.

'Beth,' he nodded, 'come to check on your patient?'

Beth chuckled, a little embarrassed.

'I guess. Wanted to make sure his wounds hadn't gotten worse or infected or anything.'

'You did a good job,' Rick said soberly, 'he's doing well.'

Beth wandered over to him.

'He's still sleeping?' she asked nervously.

'Yeah. He seems to have a fever, but I think he'll be okay. He seems over the worst of it now.'

'Right,' Beth nodded.

She noticed blood had begun to seep through the bandage at his side. 'I should redress that,' she said, pointing, 'I mean, unless you want to or-'

'No, you go on ahead,' Rick said, standing up and stretching. He ran his hand over his beard and yawned. 'You okay for a bit? I'm going to go grab some to eat.'

'I'm fine,' Beth smiled, 'you go. I can stay here for a while.'

Rick nodded, then said 'you're a real good kid, Beth.' before he left the room.

Beth smiled after him, genuinely happy to feel like she was contributing. She had always felt a little outside the group - she wasn't respected and wise like her daddy, wasn't a level-headed fighter like her sister. She was just...there, taking up space. She hated to see anyone hurt, but tending to Daryl had allowed her to prove her worth, even if it was just for a little while.

'How badly would you have fared without me, Mr Dixon?' she said softly as she peeled back his dressing to inspect the wound. Someone, perhaps Carol, had drawn a blanket over him, which she had pulled back to get to the wound. As her fingers brushed his skin, she felt the burning heat rise from him. She couldn't help but glance over his torso, across the lightly muscular frame, the broad chest, the occasional ink-work. Her stomach suddenly fluttered and she found herself swallowing hard. Daryl scared her so much she had never really looked at him, but out cold like this, she could appreciate what some of the other women in the prison had said about him. As she redressed his wound, she felt her hands shaking a little.

'Get a grip,' she whispered to herself. She replaced the blanket, then dragged the stool over to the wall, where she sat herself, facing towards the door. If she stared at Daryl any longer, her mind would start playing tricks on her.

Beth opened her eyes; she had drifted to sleep. Shaking her head, she turned to see her patient was still sleeping, although his features looked a lot more peaceful now. She got up and chanced a peek at the bandage, which still looked fresh and good. Turning back around, she headed to the sink in the corner and began to splash her face with cold water. Feeling refreshed, she began to move things around the room, tidying and organising things a little. She sung softly as she did so, a habit she was barely even aware of doing any more. After a little while, she turned back around, and almost jumped out of her skin when she realised Daryl was looking at her.

'You're awake!' she gasped, her hand flying to her chest.

He cleared his throat, his brows furrowing. He made to get up, but Beth rushed over to him and put her hands on his chest.

'Don't get up!' she said quickly, 'you might tear your stitches!'

Daryl stared at her, his eyes glazed and confused, then looked down at her hands on his chest. Beth pulled them away as though he had just suddenly seared red hot beneath her touch.

'Ya stictched me?' he grunted, his voice was rough and gravelly. He cleared his throat again.

'Yeah,' she said, her voice shaking a little, 'you - you had this real deep wound, I fixed it up for you.'

'Mm,' he grunted, closing his eyes as he lay his head back on the pillow, 'right.'

'I - how are you feeling?' Beth asked softly, playing with the hem of her shirt.

'Head fuckin' poundin',' he said gruffly, raising the arm on his good side to knead at his closed eyes.

'Okay, but you don't feel... sick?' she asked. He shook his head very slightly.

'Right, well I'll get you some water, and then I guess you will want to sleep it off some more,' she said.

'Mm, sound's good,' he muttered.

'Okay. Well, I'm glad you're okay,' she said, then cleared her throat, unsure of what to say. Her voice sounded wrong in her own ears, and the infirmary suddenly seemed very small and very hot. Daryl lay with his arm lay across his face, sparing Beth her embarrassment. She made him up a glass of water, and set it down on the stool which she replaced beside his bed.  
'Goodnight, then,' she said. He grunted his response, but nothing more, so Beth left him alone in the room, figuring a guy like Daryl needed to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early when Daryl opened his eyes. His entire body felt stiff and sore, but the headache which had plagued him earlier had abated somewhat. He gingerly reached down to the bandages at his side, testing the intensity of the pain. He groaned, clamped his teeth down, and then sat himself up. So long as he was careful and slow, the stitches shouldn't tear. Providing the girl had done a good job. Daryl respected her daddy, he was a good, methodical man who Rick trusted, and Daryl trusted Rick. But he had never had many dealings with the girl, who was young and quiet, kept herself to herself. Daryl respected that, it was how he himself preferred to be. The others must have trusted her to fix him up, so he wasn't too worried.

The pain in his side was strong, but it wasn't overwhelming, so he pulled himself up and grabbed his shirt. It was bloodied and torn, but it would do for now. As he left he room, heading for his own bunk, he remembered the girl's singing; the soft sound of her quiet voice punctuating the stuffy air of the infirmary had been what woke him. Coming to in a world of pain, Daryl had been confused by the sound of it. He barely remembered getting back to the prison, let alone being fixed up, so upon gaining consciousness he had not been entirely confident on where he was – had he even made it back? He half expected to find himself laying in the middle of nowhere, nothing but the sounds of the approaching walkers to wake him. So the sound of her singing had been completely unexpected. It had calmed him, as he woke with the tendrils of panic still creeping at the edges of his consciousness. The girl's voice had gently but firmly knocked those away, as though her voice had breathed onto his mind, blowing away the worry. Daryl had been grateful.

He got to his own cell and pulled on a fresh shirt, ignoring the pain that seared in his side as he raised his arms. Yet more waves of relief washed over him as he spotted his crossbow, laying in wait for him on his own bed. _These are good people_ he suddenly thought, surprising himself.

. . .

Beth's own morning was punctuated with the sounds of a baby's giggle – Judith. Over time, she had found herself in position of primary care-giver to the baby girl. She didn't mind, it was just as important a job as any other. Judith hadn't asked to be born into a world of chaos and hurt, so the least they could do was make it as easy and happy for her as they could. Beth sat on the floor of the common room, tickling the baby's chin, cooing at her and just generally making her chuckle. She liked the baby; she was a sign of everything Beth sought for in the new world – innocence, goodness. Something which was not easily recognisable in people now, not any more.

As morning ticked over in to afternoon, Beth found her way down to the small farm area they had created – as a farmer's daughter, this was where she felt most comfortable. Once again, however, she found herself longing for a horse. Riding had been one of her favourite past times, the exhilarating sense of freedom it had brought. Life now was hard, and adjusting to it was even harder, and sometimes Beth found herself longing for the ways of the time before - before everything had turned to shit. She tugged her sleeve down as she walked, making sure to entirely cover the scar that ran its way across her wrist. There were times in her past where she had been weak, and the pressures of the new world had grown too strong for her, but she was determined not to be liked that any more. She was alive, and so long as she breathed she would always find something to stay alive for. Glancing down towards the fence, she was surprised to see Daryl. He was clearing the walkers with the others, stabbing them through the chain link. Frowning, Beth paused to watch for a while. She was unsure whether he should be exerting so much physical energy after what had happened. Biting her lip, she shifted her weight from one foot to the next. She doubted very strongly that he would appreciate being told what to do by her – but that was her handy work keeping his side in one piece, and she felt an obligation to keep it that way. Taking a deep breath, she changed course and headed down to the fence. As she grew closer to the older man, she could see the light sheen of sweat lacing the muscles of his arms as he expertly moved them. She cleared her throat.

'Uh, Daryl,' she called. He paused in his exercise and turned to look at her, his face impassive.

'I'm not sure you should be doing that, what with-' she gestured to his side.

'I'm fine,' he grunted, turning back away from her to face the walker currently chomping at the bit to get to him. He plunged his knife straight into the forehead of the thing, then heavily yanked the knife back out. Rotten blood spurted out of the hole, covering his arm, before the walker, finally actually dead, fell to the ground, only to be trampled on and replaced by another.

'Can I see,' Beth said.

'Wha'?' Daryl turned back to look at her, frowning.

'The stitches. Can I see them, make sure they're doing okay.' She repeated, attempting to keep her voice from cracking.

'I told ya they're fine,' he said, 'you aint no doctor, I know wha' stitches should look like m'self.'

'Okay, but, well, I did them and – and if they get infected or – or tear – then that's my fault-' she began twisting the hem of the sleeve between her fingers.

Daryl sighed audibly, threw down the knife, and stormed over to her. As he did, he yanked his shirt up, revealing the clean white bandage on his side. He came to a stop in front of her, holding his top slightly up his belly, his eyes looking down at his own wound.

Beth gingerly leant forward, her small fingers softly prodding at the skin around the bandage. Daryl seemed to suck in his breath at her touch, but he didn't move away. Carefully, Beth peeled away the dressing, to peer at the light stitches holding him together.

'S'it gonna scar?' Daryl grunted, making Beth jump.

'No, no I don't think so.' she shook her head, replacing the bandage. 'They look fine.'

'See. I told ya,' he huffed, letting his top fall back down.

'Yeah. But maybe find something a little less … physical to do,' she suggested.

Daryl huffed again, then turned his back to her and walked away. Beth watched him go, stooping to retrieve the knife from where he had left it. He returned to the fence and continued skewering the head's of the remaining walkers. She sighed. He was stubborn, but she hadn't expected any different. If she said she had believed he would listen to her, take her advice, she'd be lying. So she turned her own back on him, heading back up towards the veg patch.

As Daryl plunged his knife into the skull of yet another walking meat-bag, he couldn't help but wonder about Beth. He hated anyone telling him what to do or interfering with him. Her touch had made him uncomfortable, but somewhere inside him was that same, unfamiliar feeling of gratitude. They didn't know each other, but she knew him well enough to expect to have her head bitten off if she tried to tell him what to do – yet she had done it anyway. A strange sense of guilt seemed to join the gratitude. She had potentially saved his life, and he treated her like a jerk. It was his go to reaction, he wasn't about to apologise for it. But the interaction had made him feel weird, none the less.  
 _She don't care 'bout me, she just wants to check up on her handiwork_ he told himself, as his knife made contact with another mushed up brain. And there was nothing wrong with that. It only bothered him that her handiwork happened to be on his body.

. . .

The dull, throbbing pain in his side caused Daryl to wake with a grunt. All around him was dark and silent, the small cell room in which he slept bathed in the blanket of night. He lay there for a while, on his back, looking up at the iron crosswork of the underneath of the bunk above him – empty, of course. He didn't share. The mattress beneath him creaked as he pushed himself up, careful not to cause any more pain to his side. He was exhausted, but then he always was. He had never been much of a sleeper before the fall, but now it was even worse. Being shut up didn't help matters either. He supposed most others felt safer, protected within the confines of the prison walls. But him? He missed the outside, missed the wind, the trees, the quiet peace it brought. Cooped up inside, he felt like a caged animal. It wasn't right. Rick had forbid him for hunting until his stitches were fully healed – he'd obeyed, because he both trusted and respected Rick, but he resented it. It had been a ridiculous accident, stupidity on his part. If it hindered his ability to leave the prison grounds... well. He crunched his teeth together, grinding them. This was no use. His side throbbed louder now, yelling at him, reminding him how stupid he was. In a fit of anger, he grabbed the pillow he had been sleeping on and threw it across it the room, where it hit the wall with a very dull thud, then landed on the floor softly. That hadn't helped. Sighing, he pulled himself up and left his cell.

He needed something to numb the pain. A stiff drink would do best, but he knew better than to expect to find any of that within these walls. So instead he headed towards the infirmary, where he was sure he would find painkillers of some sort. They had definitely swept a pharmacy at some point, and the girl had had the materials and tools to fix him up well enough, so it was a good bet, and the only one available to him.

As he rounded the infirmary a soft, familiar sound struck him, drifting through the quiet of the night to reach him. He paused, frowning, turning his head towards the sound. It was singing, and he was pretty sure it was Beth. Stationary for a moment, he paused to listen. It was a very sweet sound, but it sounded sad. Daryl continued on his way, finding the sound grew as he walked. As he reached the door to the room he sought he saw Beth, with her back to him, singing softly to Judith. He could see she was feeding her, and the baby was gazing up at Beth with her big brown eyes. Beth was very gently rocking her to and fro, occasionally gently stroking her small, chubby face. Daryl was struck by the sight. It was so intimate, so tender, he almost felt bad for watching. Beth's hair was pulled up high onto her head so he could see the soft curve of her pale neck, could see the way her shoulders rose and fell as she sung, the way her hips swayed as she rocked the baby. He was overcome with an emotion he was not at all familiar with, and could not understand. A strange, tingling sensation seemed to rise from the pit of his stomach, a shiver ran down his spine as she sung. He could no longer decide if he was very cold, or very hot. Feeling weird and awkward standing in the doorway, he cleared his throat. If she turned and caught him lurking – staring - god knows what she would think.

'Daryl!' she gasped as she spun round. Daryl could see the dark circles under her eyes, the look of tired dejection that accompanied them.

'I jus' wanted somethin' to ease this pain,' he said, nodding down at his side.

'Oh, oh of course,' Beth nodded. Daryl could see the heat rising in her cheeks. He dropped his gaze down to the baby in her arms, who was still staring up at the girl.

'Where's Rick?' he asked.

'Oh, he's on watch duty,' Beth said, looking down at the baby in her arms and smiling at her, 'but I look after this little one quite a lot.' She smiled, but Daryl could see it didn't quite reach her eyes. A look he was all too familiar with.

'Y'okay?' he asked, a little awkwardly, his voice sounding surlier and gruffer than he had intended it to.

'Oh, yeah,' she smiled, glancing up at him, 'I don't know, I guess... I guess I never expected life to be like this. I mean, no one did, obviously, but I always saw myself growing up and finishing college and getting married and having my own baby.' She smiled, looking down at Judith's little face as she did so, 'It's stupid, really, but I guess it's hard to know that will never happen now, not any more.'

'Mm,' Daryl was way out of his depth, he lingered awkwardly in the doorway.

'Sorry,' Beth shook her head, feeling stupid, 'painkillers, right?'

'Yeah,' he nodded, feeling relieved the out-pour of emotions was over.

'They're just over there,' she said, gesturing with her head towards a cabinet. Daryl nodded, and headed in the direction. He felt on edge, but he wasn't sure why. His finely honed hunter instincts had the hairs on the back of his neck standing up, but when he glanced back over his shoulder, Beth had turned away from him and was focused back on Judith. He let his breath out and found the pack she had meant.

'A'right' he said, as she turned back around.

'You get the right ones?' she asked, coming closer to him.

'Uh huh' Daryl nodded, looking down at Judith. Her big eyes had turned towards him.

'You sleep well, lil' ass kicker,' he said to her, reaching out to stroke a tiny strand of hair from her forehead. She wriggled in Beth's arms and flashed him a gummy smile.

'Maybe you should look after her from now on,' Beth teased, smiling down at her little head

'Nah,' Daryl huffed, 'I aint never had much dealin' with babies.'

'Well this one seems to like you,' Beth said, looking up at him. He caught her eye and for a moment, and kept it. Beth felt as if she was being searched, he looked at her with such a strong intensity as if trying to figure her out. She held his gaze, allowing him the time to see if he could find whatever it was he was looking for. Just as she felt her heart begin to race, he dropped his gaze.

'Well, night,' he grunted, then headed out of the room.

Beth let out a long breath she hadn't even been aware of holding.

'What did you think about that, ay?' she whispered to the little girl in her arms, 'the big scary man doesn't scare you, does he? No,' she nuzzled the baby's cheek, hearing Judith giggle again. 'I'm not sure he scares me, neither.'


	3. Chapter 3

Hershel was chatting idly to Beth about the best time to plant certain crops from his place in bed. He still maintained the belief that they could get a good agricultural farming system going, with livestock too. Beth listened happily; she was just glad he was up and talking.

Hershel had been bedridden with a bad case of influenza , most likely brought on by both the physical and mental effort of the tense farm escape.

Beth, however, was feeling more optimistic than she had in days; her daddy was better, Judith had been in the care of her own daddy the night before so she had slept the whole night through, and the sun was shining outside. She had come to visit her father after picking a few crops to show him, which had spurred on this talk. He sat on his own bed, his back propped up against the wall with some pillows, as Beth sat on the chair in front of him, her elbows resting on her thighs, head in hands. A light tap on the door frame caused them to both look round, Hershel's sentence railing off.

It was Daryl. Beth's heart announced his arrival to her by attempting to escape her ribcage.

'Daryl, come on in son, I heard all about your injuries, and this one here patched ya up right as reign, aye?' Hershel smiled at the man, winking over at Beth as he mentioned her.

'Mhmm,' Daryl nodded, 'how're y'doing?'

'Much better,' Hershel beamed, nodding. 'These walls keeping us tight and safe, allowing me time to recover, and the beautiful faces of my two girls, who I can only say I am blessed to still have!' Beth blushed deeply as her father spoke, looking down at her own hands in her lap as her cheeks burned.

'How can I help you, Daryl?'

'Actually,' Daryl said, a little gruff, 'it was your daugh'er I was lookin' for – these stitches.' He waved his hand in the general direction of his wound as explanation.

'Oh, you're called upon,' Hershel said, setting himself back against his pillows and smiling warmly at his youngest child.

'Maybe you should do it, Daddy, I-' Beth began, but the old man waved his hand.

'No, you're capable my girl, I need my rest. You go, go on.'

Knowing when she was being told what to do, Beth got up and gestured for Daryl to lead the way. She glanced back over at her father as she left, who was smiling encouragingly at her, his blue eyes sparkling.

. . .

Daryl had already reached the infirmary as Beth got there, so she gestured for him to sit on the bed.  
'You want to – uh, move that?' she said, meaning his shirt. Daryl lifted the hem of the shirt, revealing the bandage.

'Alright,' Beth said, gathering what she would need, 'this might hurt.' Daryl nodded, solemn.

Slowly, Beth began to remove the stitches, quite pleased with herself to see all had healed well; there was barely eve a scar.

'How'd your learn this,' Daryl asked, causing Beth to look up. He was watching her work.

'My dad's been teaching me,' she said.

'You're not … squeamish?' Daryl asked.

Beth chuckled.

'I think I'd be hard pressed to be squeamish in this world any more, Daryl,' she laughed, 'but no. You think just because I'm a girl I'm going to run a mile – or swoon - at blood?'

Daryl just shrugged, so Beth laughed again, lightly shaking her head, her lose hair falling about her face in bouncing curls.

'No. I wanted to be a vet, anyway. Couldn't be squeamish to do that, could I?' she glanced up to see he was still looking at her, 'figure there can't be much difference between humans and animals.'

'Nah,' Daryl said, his voice deep. It spread a shiver down Beth's spine, which she tried to ignore.

'Besides, I need to earn my keep some way.' Beth added.

'Your keep?' Daryl asked.

'Yeah,' Beth said, cleaning the wound as she finished. 'My daddy always says 'everyone's got their jobs to do.' I guess this will have to be mine. There's not much else I can do to help around out here.'

'Hmm,' Daryl let his shirt drop back down now she was finished, 'how'd you mean?'

'Well,' she shrugged, 'I can't fight, I can't hunt, I'm no use to anyone where any of that is concerned. I don't need to be, anyway,' she added, looking up and catching his eye, 'that's why we have you.'

'Hm,' Daryl huffed, slowly running his hand over the scratchy beard of his chin. 'I can teach ya.'

'What?' Beth asked, taken aback.

'I can teach ya,' he repeated, 't' hunt. To fight.'

'Really?' Beth asked, excited, 'you'd do that?'

'I aint always gonna be around.' he shrugged, 'c'mon, s'join target practice.'

Beth stared at him for a minute, her heart in her throat.

'Okay,' she finally said, 'I just need to clean this up.'

'Fine,' Daryl said, 'I'll be outside.' Then he hoisted himself off of the bed and left the room.

Daryl was a lone wolf; he preferred to keep to himself and do things by himself, but he felt a little indebted to the young girl. She was so small and fragile, it wouldn't hurt to help her learn to defend herself. Rick and the others trusted and valued his opinion, but he still often felt like an outsider, and he was starting to believe the girl felt a similar way. Both her dad and her sister were valued members of their community, but Beth, she shrunk in to the background, getting grouped in with the kids but at the same time responsible for looking after them. How old was she, anyway?

Daryl mused over this as he headed outside and down to where they shot practice. Older than Carl, he thought, but how much older he didn't know. Besides, Carl acted so much older than he was. Daryl supposed having Rick as a father would do that to a kid. Kid or not, there was an innocent weakness to the girl, and Daryl thought showing her how to use a gun could only help her.

Beth found him down by the makeshift range, weighing up a gun in his hand. She cleared her throat as she approached, feeling a lot more nervous than was necessary.

'A'right,' Daryl said, handing her the gun, which she took gingerly, 'you know how t' shoot?'

'A little. I mean, I practiced a bit back at the farm, you know, but I guess I never saw the need to here.' She said, glancing at him.

'S'stupid,' Daryl gruffed, 'should always be ready. Aim for the head.'

Beth did, lining the gun up at the target, already ridden with bullet holes. She closed one eye and squeezed the trigger. Miss. Completely missed the target.

'I'm rusty,' she said apologetically, turning to look at him, lowering the gun.

Daryl chucked her a half smile.

'Here,' he approached her, taking her arms and putting them back into position. 'Focus through y'body, hold this arm stiff.' His hands were strong and firm on her, his face focused. He positioned himself a little closer, folding one arm across her, putting the flat of his palm against her shoulder to push it back slightly. Doing so pushed her body into his as he stood behind her. She became hyper aware of how close he was to her, feeling the warmth radiate from him into her. His face was almost touching her own as he lined up the gun, his hand over her smaller one. He moved his hand along her arm to rest at her elbow, then said 'now.'

Beth squeezed the trigger a second time, this time the bullet flew straight into the head of the target.

'Yes!' she squealed, turning her head to look at Daryl over her shoulder.

'Good,' he gruffed, as she beamed at him, 'again.'

He wasn't looking at her, so Beth turned back around and lined the gun up of her own. Using all of her concentration, she shot off another bullet, hitting the neck this time. She proceeded to fire all of the rounds, then turned to him again. He looked pleased.

'Tha' was good,' he said, looking down at her. Beth felt as though her body was burning. Her chest was rising and falling rapidly as the adrenaline coursed through her veins, her breathing heavy. She caught Daryl's gaze and saw his brows knit together slightly. Just as she felt the heat between them was at burning point, he dropped her arms and stepped away. The connection was broken. He turned away from her.

'Should we keep practicing?' she said, her voice breathy.

''Nother time,' he said, beginning to walk away.

'Oh,' he heard the disappointment in her voice, but he didn't look back. Instead he headed back towards the prison, shaking out his hands as he did so.

As he stalked away, he inwardly cursed himself for being so stupid. His intentions were entirely innocent but something had sizzled between them just now. They had been close, Daryl could smell her shampoo, feel her breathing against him. It had been so long since he had had any human contact of any kind it had thrown him off guard. Not to mention she was young and undoubtedly impressionable, he couldn't afford to make mistakes here. Not that he had any ideas, a pretty young girl like her would ever look at someone like him – not that he wanted her to, either. Daryl shook his head, running his hands through his hair, feeling like an idiot. He was at least twice her age and well, he was him. There was nothing desirable about him, and that was the way he liked it really. He was most content alone.

Beth watched him go, his head down. She had been proud of herself, proud of her shots. So she was confused as she watched him go... their session had ended prematurely, in her opinion. She wondered if she had offended him, if he had suddenly decided or realised he had made a mistake in engaging her. Maybe she had been so bad with the gun he had given up instantly. Beth glanced down at the gun in her hand.  
 _I'll practice by myself,_ she thought _then I can show him I'm worth teaching.  
_ So she turned back to the board, raising the gun again.

Daryl heard the gunshots as he headed back to the prison. A wave of guilt washed over him. Maybe he had been wrong in walking away. His social skills were not the greatest, and when in doubt he preferred to walk away. He kept walking as another shot punctuated the air.


	4. Chapter 4

The shambling corpses gathering outside the prison perimeters were much like mosquito's to Daryl, buzzing around the fences, irritating him. The repetition of plunging his knife into their soft skulls was a daily recurrence which had ingrained itself into his routine much like the way he would subconsciously swat away a midge. He didn't mind the job, it kept him active, allowed him to let out any aggression as well as allowing his mind to relax. The walker's couldn't get in, but if enough of them piled against the fence itself, there was a chance it would collapse, so here he was, watching them crumple at his feet. Rotting blood was spurting out and over him, over his shirt. As he tore his knife out of a young female's skull, letting her fall in a heap at the bottom of the fence, he heard his name being called. Wiping the knife on the leg of his pants, he turned to see Hershel approaching.

'How's it going?' Hershel said, holding his hand up to shield his eyes from the sun.

'Fine,' Daryl said, taking a step away from the fence where another walker reached through in an attempt to grab him.

'Beth told me you showed her how to shoot,' Hershel said.

Daryl narrowed his eyes slightly, attempting to read him. His stomach had twisted as Hershel had spoke, wondering what Beth had said to her father. Anxiety gnawed at him as he waited for Hershel for continue.

'I'm glad,' he said, 'she needs to know how to defend herself.'

'Right,' Daryl said, feeling the tension release.

'If you could continue to do so, I would be grateful,' he said, 'I wont always be around to care for my girls, I need to know they can take care of their self. And Maggie, she's capable, plus she's got Glenn.'

'Mhm,' Daryl said, wary. 'I don' know if i'm the best t' teach-'

'Well, I'd appreciate it, and lord knows she could do with the lessons,' Hershel replied.

Daryl nodded.

'Alright, well I'll leave you to it then,' he said, nodding towards the walker that was still trying to reach through the fence.

Daryl nodded once. He couldn't see himself being the best teacher... he had foolishly offered before, because he had felt indebted to her, but he hadn't been very good. He wasn't a people person, but he respected Hershel, so he felt bad ignoring his request. Glenn was with Maggie so maybe he should help Beth, he was closer to her... but then Glenn wasn't the strongest fighter. Rick, he was good, but he didn't have the time to teach kids... He was the best hunter, there was no question about that. He smiled to himself as he plunged his knife into yet another rotting skull. It was just his social skills that were lacking... but that wasn't an issue, in his opinion. It had never bothered him.

Carol, he thought. Carol could teach her. She was warm and friendly – she had coaxed him out of his shell. Plus he had taught her plenty and she was a good shot – a great shot. He made a mental note to ask her.

Daryl found Carol a couple of hours later, in the prison common room. He made his way to her and sat beside her.

'I've got a favour t'ask yer.' He said, deciding to get straight to it.

'Alright,' Carol said, eyeing him up and down.

'Hershel asked me t'teach Beth t'fight,' he grunted, 'but I though' you'd be a better suit.'

Carol looked at him for a while, her face pensive.

'Why?'

'Why wha'?' Daryl frowned.

'Why me?' Carol asked. 'You're a much better fighter than I am.'

'You're just as good,' he shrugged, making her laugh it off. 'And you're better at... y'now.'

'At what, Daryl?' Carol asked. Her eyes were glittering with her smile.

'Y'know... people' he shrugged.

Carol chuckled.

'You know,' she said, leaning back to look at him, taking him in, 'I think it will be good for you.'

'Nah,' Daryl shook his head, frowning, 'jus' be awkward for both o' us.'

'You're the better fighter and hunter of us,' Carol said, 'and some social interaction will do you good.'

Daryl grunted. He wasn't sure whether Carol was messing with him or not, but he could see she had made up her mind either way.

'Fine,' he gruffed, getting up.

'Where're you going?' Carol laughed.

'T'find Beth, then,' he groaned, making Carol raise her eyebrows in surprise.

. . .

Beth was laying on her bed, reading a book she had found in the prison library. The prison was quiet around her and her eyes were beginning to droop as she found herself re-reading the same line over and over. She lay her book down on her chest and shut her eyes, putting her arms over her face. Sleeping didn't come easy these days, everything was always so tense, so scary. Even now, in the prison, indoors and with guards on duty 24/7, she still found herself waking up in the night in a fit of panic. It hadn't been so bad when she had been at home; when the world had gone to hell, they had avoided the worst of it on their farm, away from the big cities and the large population. That had changed after the farm was overrun; their nights out in the open still haunted her.

Two light taps jolted her back awake, causing her heart to jump into her throat. She sat up, looking around.

'Hey,' Daryl's deep voice grunted from the doorway, surprising her.

'Daryl!' Beth gasped, her hand holding her chest, as if she was trying to keep her heart in check.

'So've'ya ever shot a cross bow before?' he said, looking at her through his hair.

'I – no,' Beth said, confused, 'I haven't.'

'C'mon,' he said, 'I'ma teach ya.'

'What? Really?' Beth said.

Daryl nodded slowly, so Beth got up from her bed, smoothing the back of her jeans down. Daryl nodded to her, then turned around to leave. Beth followed him, her heart in her throat. She was beyond confused. The last time they had been together he had left abruptly, leaving Beth feeling like she had done something wrong. She hadn't seen him for a few days, so him turning up at her door was unexpected to say the least.

'So,' Daryl said, as they made their way out of the prison, 'y'dad asked me to teach ya to survive.'

'Oh,' Beth said. She had mentioned the shooting practice to her father, but she hadn't expected him to speak to Daryl about it. It had just been a passing comment.

'You don't have to teach me just because my daddy...' Beth said, feeling awkward.

Daryl just shrugged beside her.

They made the rest of the way down to the prison grounds in silence, both feeling awkward.

Daryl was trying to ignore the awkward tension he could feel radiating from the young girl. He was going to help her learn to survive, which was an essential skill, and he was doing it for her dad, who he respected. That wasn't a bad thing.

Beth was inwardly panicking at what her Daddy had said - had he painted her to be a weak, fragile girl who needed protecting? Did Daryl think she was a gossipy little girl, running to her father. Her cheeks were burning once they stopped.

'Okay,' Daryl said, stopping. He was looking down at the crossbow which he was holding loosely in his hand. After a moment, he held it out to Beth, who looked down at it tentatively.

'Grab it here,' he said, pointing at the longest part, then he deftly twisted it around in his one hand, so it was facing his own chest. Beth carefully took it. It was as heavy as it looked, and her arms dropped a little.  
''kay, hold it up, look down here,' Daryl pointed, 'aim for that tree.'

Beth squinted one eye shut, looking down the bow. It was heavy in her arms, and she felt racked with nerves at the closeness of Daryl. That he had entrusted her with his crossbow was shocking enough, but having him there watching her use it terrified her.

'G'on,' Daryl said softly.

Beth pulled the trigger, completely missing the tree.

'Sorry,' she said, biting her lip.

Daryl just shook his head as if to say no worries, then went to fetch the bolt. As he came back, he put his hand out for the crossbow. Beth watched, impressed, as he dug it into the ground by his foot to reload it, the muscles in his arms straining against his skin.

'Right,' he said, motioning for her to come towards him. Beth gingerly obeyed, as he handed the crossbow back to her. This time, however, he placed his hands on her arms, holding them steady. He helped her aim, then breathed, 'go,' in her ear. His breath tickled her ear and the back of her neck, sending a shiver which ran its way all the way down her body, curling in the pit of her stomach. She swallowed hard, attempting to ignore it, and fired. The bolt just about landed in the tree, but incredibly off-center.

'Better,' Daryl said, stepping back, 'le' me show ya how to reload it.'

Beth nodded, watching as he took another bolt from behind him and loaded it on.

They continued to practice for some time, until Beth felt a little more confident in her abilities.

'Y'wanna learn how t' track?' Daryl asked her. He had been learning against a tree, his arms folded across his chest, watching her.

'Sure!' Beth said, feeling more eager now as her confidence grew.

'I'll take ya out,' Daryl said, taking the crossbow back from her, 'jus' beyond into those woods there.' He nodded towards them with his head.

A prickle of fear ran through Beth as she glanced out to the woods. But she would be with Daryl and they wouldn't go far; there was no real danger.

So she found herself heading out of the gates, keeping close behind Daryl as he picked off a few straggling walkers which had been milling around outside the prison. Once they entered the cover of the hedgerow, Daryl removed the crossbow from himself, and handed it back to Beth.

'Alright,' he said, 'what'd'ya see?'

Beth looked around, not really seeing anything. The trees were thick around them, the sounds of the bushes and leaves moving in the wind and rubbing together were unnerving. She looked down at the floor, scanning the mud.

'Oh!' she gasped quietly, 'footsteps!'

She looked up at Daryl, who was nodding at her. She crouched down to examine the markings on the forest floor. The leaves had been disturbed in sections, imprints of a shoe pressing into the wetter mud beneath. As Beth looked, she noticed the print was smudged, as if the floor had been dragged. She looked around, noticing the way the leaves were scraped in a line, before spotting a similar indentation in the mud nearby.

'It's a walker,' she said, looking up at Daryl.

'Yeah,' he grunted, seemingly pleased.

Beth followed the marks, getting more and more excited with every new one she spotted. After a while, in which she kept close to the ground, making sure she really was following a trail, with Daryl following almost silently behind her, she spotted the walker a little way off. It was crouched down, gorging itself on some fallen animal. Excited, Beth raised the crossbow to the cheek, looking down its length. She stepped forward, keeping the walker in sight, the bolt aimed for its head. She took another step when suddenly a searing pain shot up her leg, and her weight was taken from under her. She cried out, causing the walker to look up, and then head towards her.

She had stumbled into a bear trap, hidden in the leaves. Her ankle was caught between the metal, the searing pain throbbing its way up her entire leg. Quickly, she picked up the crossbow and aimed it at the walker, but she shot a sloppy shot and missed it completely. Panic quickly rose in her chest as the walker descended on her. Suddenly, Daryl was there, he pounced on the walking corpse and plunged his knife into its head. The two of them tumbled down to the forest floor, where Daryl removed his knife from the head of the walker.

'Beth,' he panted, pulling himself from the walker, ''m so sorry, I should'a seen-' he yanked the metal clamps apart, allowing Beth to remove her foot from the trap.

'Can ya move it?' he said.

Beth circled it very slowly, feeling the jolts of pain rocket up her shin bone.

'A little,' she said through gritted teeth, 'I don't think it's broken.'

Daryl stood up and held his hand out to Beth, which she took. Once she was on her feet, she realised she could not put any pressure on her foot.

'C'mere,' Daryl said, wrapping his strong arm around her waist. Beth leaned into him, using him as support, as he slowly helped her make her way back out of the forest. They hadn't gotten very far before Daryl realised the strain the injury was putting on the young girl. She was breathing fast and heavily and a sheen of sweat had broken out over her face.

'Wait,' he said, stopping, 'C'mere.' He turned around and crouched slightly, putting his arms out behind him.

'What?' Beth looked at him, confused, 'seriously?'

'Yeah,' he said, turning to look at her over his shoulder, 'it's a serious piggy back.'

With a considerable amount of effort, Beth got up onto his back. Daryl hitched her up, locking his hands beneath her. They made their way back to the prison in this fashion, Beth feeling completely foolish. Her ankle throbbed though, so her embarrassment was clouded by the haze of pain. She was also painfully aware of how close she was to Daryl, with her legs wrapped around his middle. As the prison came into sight, Daryl shifted her weight to raise one hand to the sentry tower. The couple of walkers out there were picked off by someone within the camp, and then the doors dragged open.

Unsurprisingly, Maggie was first on the scene.

'What happened?' she demanded, throwing Daryl an accusatory look.

'I caught my leg in a bear trap,' Beth explained from over Daryl's shoulder, 'it's my fault.'

'What were you doing outside!' Maggie said forcefully, her eyes still trained on Daryl.

'Daddy asked Daryl to teach me to hunt.' Beth said, then added 'I'm in a lot of pain Maggie, I need to get indoors.'

'Of course,' Maggie said, 'can you walk? Let me help you.'

'I got her,' Daryl said, walking past Maggie with Beth still on his back. Maggie looked after them, wide eyed for a moment, then jogged to catch up with them.

'I thought you were supposed to be looking after her, Daryl,' she said as they entered the prison.

'I kno', I'm sorry, I di'n't see the trap,' he said.

'Not a very good tracker then, are you,' Maggie said, stroking her sister's face as they waked.

'It wasn't his fault at all, Maggie.' Beth said, 'he's helped me, he carried me all the way home.'

'Hmm,' Maggie looked Daryl up and down, then turned back to Beth, 'At least you're safe. Daddy will see to your ankle. You'll be just fine.'

Beth nodded.

Her father reinstated that the ankle was not broken, but it was swollen, and would need to be rested for a fair amount of time. Which meant no more target practice for a little while, he had laughed. He had bandaged her foot up tightly, fairly unfazed by the injury to his youngest daughter. All the while, both Maggie and Daryl had stayed with her, Maggie busying around, making sure she really was okay, while Daryl stood more detached further back.

'Thank you for getting her home,' Hershel had said to him, 'I prescribe a few days of bed rest, little miss,' he had said to Beth, gently patting her shoulder.

So Beth found herself back on her bed, this time with her ankle bandaged up and swollen. The pain was still there, but tolerable now. Maggie had fussed around her for a little while, but eventually left her alone, alone with her thoughts. Hunting in the woods with Daryl had been interesting, while it lasted. He had seemed more relaxed with her, more in his element out in the forest. The more time Beth spent with him, even in these very small doses, the more she realised he wasn't as abrasive or intimidating as she had first thought. He was a lone wolf, preferring his own company to anyone else's, and that was fine, she thought before she drifted off to sleep; he wasn't a bad guy.


	5. Chapter 5

Beth was fed up. It had been a week since her accident in the forest with Daryl, but her father had kept her on strict bed rest. The swelling in her foot had gone down considerably so she had been allowed to walk on it now, but he rarely let her out of his sight, insisting all her meals be taken in her cell room. People came to visit her plenty, but staring at the same four walls was beginning to drive her mad. She hadn't seen Daryl since the accident either, which she found disappointed her a little, but she had seen plenty of Axel.

He had been in and out of the cell the past few days, making small talk about Judith and the farm, asking her about herself, asking her age.

'So, pretty young girl like you, must have had plenty of boyfriends before all o' this, huh,' Axel had said to her before he had left. Beth had smiled awkwardly, praying he would leave soon.

'Not really,' she had smiled.

It was Daryl who had finally saved the day, much to the chagrin of Axel, but the unexpected, yet joyful surprise of herself. Axel had stalked away, eyeing up Daryl before he did so.

'What're you doing here?' Beth asked Daryl, 'come to break my other ankle?'

'S'not broken,' Daryl said, giving her half a smile, 'nah, brought you food, came t' check you were okay, I mean, s'kinda my fault.'

'No it isn't,' Beth said, smiling up at him, 'I didn't look. Thank you, though.' She reached out to take the plate off of him. He nodded, beginning to turn away.

'Stay!' Beth implored quickly before he left, 'I mean, I'd like some company. If you want to.'

Daryl turned to look at her, his eyes searching her face. Then he shrugged, and came further into the room. Beth scooted over on her bed, then patted the space beside her. He seemed to deliberate for a moment, before sitting down beside her, leaving a considerable amount of space between them. She sat back, her back against the wall, while he sat forward, his elbows resting on his knees, chewing at the skin around his thumbnail.

'So how're things, in the prison?' Beth asked, a little stiffly.

Daryl shrugged. 'They're fine.'

'Hm, no news is good news,' she said, smiling. He didn't look round at her.

'How's your side?' she asked. Daryl nodded.

'S'fine,' he said, 'healed up well. Y'did a good job,' he turned round to look at her. Daryl wasn't a big fan of smiling, Beth had gathered, but the intensity of his looks were almost enough. His face, whilst guarded, was honest, and Beth felt like he would never lie to her.

'I'm glad,' she said, nodding. Then, whilst he was still looking at her, she pushed, 'how did you do it, anyway?'

Daryl sighed and turned away, running a hand down his face.

'I was trackin',' he grunted, stroking his beard, 'Floor was slipp'ry from th' rain, a walker, half a walker, no legs, y'know,' he turned to looked at her again, waving his hands at his own legs as if to let Beth know what he meant by legs - she nodded for him - 'they were buried under some leaves and mud an' shit, I di'n' see 'em, reached out, grabbed m' ankle,' he mimed a walker reaching out, 'I went down, got away but fell further, int'a this big ol' nasty rock, all jagged. Sliced righ' through m'side, fucker.' He grimaced as he said it, running his finger in a slicing motion across where his wound had been.

'Sounds nasty,' Beth said, grimacing herself.  
'Could'a been worse,' he shrugged.

'Could'a been bit,' Beth said, to which Daryl nodded solemnly.

'So looks like we both need to look where we're going.' She chuckled, wriggling the toes of her bandaged foot. Daryl turned to look at her, and gave her a smile. It crinkled his eyes, but it made him look so much younger – almost handsome, even. The strange feelings Beth had occasionally gotten from their interactions had been founded in the intimacy of his touches, so out of place in this world, but his smile elicited something different. His face changed, and Beth found she liked it.

'So,' Daryl said, clearing his throat as he turned to stare back at the wall in front of them, 'what's with Axel?'

'Urgh,' Beth groaned, 'he keeps coming to see me, I think he, you know, fancies me or something,' she blushed as he said it. Daryl nodded slowly.

'You don't-?' he said slowly.

'What? No!' She laughed, 'god, no, he's creepy, and gross.' She shuddered.

Daryl nodded, then got up off of the bed.

'Alright,' he said, 'you heal up.'

'Do you have to go?' Beth asked.

Daryl looked at her, searching her face. She looked up at him with her big blue eyes, her blonde eyebrows raised as she questioned him. She seemed so genuine, so sweet.

'I mean,' she added, looking down at the plate on her lap, 'Daddy's put me on bed rest... it gets pretty lonely.'

'Y'family don't come see ya?' Daryl asked.

'Oh no they do!' Beth said, looking up again, 'but they're busy a lot.'

'Okay,' Daryl said, and he sat back down beside her, which made Beth unreasonably happy.

'So, tell me about you, Mr Dixon,' she smiled, feeling brave now he had decided to stay, 'what was your life like before the fall?'

Daryl shrugged.

'There's nothin' t' tell,' he said, but Beth could trace an uneasiness in his voice, 'Jus' a lowlife redneck.'

Beth frowned.

'Do you miss anything about before?' she asked, careful not to upset or offend him. He seemed tense all of a sudden.

Daryl shrugged again. It seemed as though he was constantly trying to shrug her off.

'I miss m'brother,' he admitted.

'Your brother,' Beth said, nodding, 'Merle, right?'

'Uhuh,' Daryl nodded, slowly. 'How 'bout you?' he asked, and Beth sensed he didn't want to talk about himself.

'I miss my horses,' she said sadly, 'I miss riding them, the freedom, the speed, you know?'

'Kind'a like m'motorbike,' Daryl said, pensive.

'Yeah!' Beth said, pleased he was engaging, 'yeah I guess it is. Will you take me for a ride?' she teased. Daryl turned to look at her again. He watched her for a moment, his dark eyes moving from each of her own.

'Okay.' he said. 'When you're healed up.' he nodded at her foot.

'Great,' she grinned, not really expecting him to adhere to that.

'Wha' else?' he asked.

'I miss my bedroom,' she sighed, 'it's great having a roof and a bed here, don't get me wrong, but I miss having my own stuff - my own comforts.' She paused, lost in the memory of her large double bed, white wrought iron frame, fairy lights wrapped around the bars, 'and bubble baths,' she said. 'I miss bathing.'

'Bathin'?' Daryl mused, 'we got showers.'

'It isn't the same,' Beth smiled, 'Engulfing yourself in the warm, soapy water. Being completely and utterly surrounded by it, the warmth. It's relaxing, blissful, just lying there, all by yourself, close your eyes, float away.' Beth had shut her own eyes as she spoke, but the clearing of a throat broke through her daydream.

Maggie was standing in the door way, one eyebrow raised.

'What's going on, you two?' she asked.

'Maggie,' Beth said, a little flatly, 'Daryl brought me food.'

'Oh good,' Maggie said, 'good.'

'I'll leave you two t'talk, or whatever,' Daryl said, getting up. He nodded at Maggie, who watched him closely, as he headed for the door.

'Daryl,' Beth said, before he left, 'thanks for staying.'

Daryl smiled at her again, said 'hope ya heal up fast,' and then left.

Maggie stood for a little while before taking his place.

'So, you're thawing the ice statue that is Daryl Dixon?' Maggie teased, leaning herself back up against the wall.

'No,' Beth laughed, 'we just got to talking. He's quite sweet, actually.'

'You sweet little thing,' Beth's sister said, leaning over and taking Beth's chin in her hand, 'you see the goodness in everybody.'

'Stop,' Beth said, pulling away, but she laughed anyway.

'So you like yourself a bit of surly redneck, do ya?' Maggie teased, 'the brooding, filthy type do it for you?'

'Maggie!' Beth cried, 'stop! I'm just being friendly, he's old enough to be my dad.'

'Too right,' Maggie laughed back, dropping it. But Beth felt uncomfortable as she picked at the cold food Daryl had brought her. Daryl seemed to have a strange effect over her, it wasn't strong and it wasn't serious, but she often felt like her mouth was dry, or full of cotton-wool, whenever she spoke to him. Her heart always raced at the sight of him, and strange knots formed in her stomach.

 _It's just because he's so much older_ she told herself, as Maggie chatted away about something or other, _and he's so fierce and intimidating. I'm bound to be put out by him.  
_  
But she hadn't entirely convinced herself. And that smile earlier – she had never looked at Daryl as an attractive man... the scowl, the hair! But that smile had awoken something in her, something that only added fuel to the smouldering fire which he had already set. She swallowed down the cold food and tried to forget it. She was being ridiculous. She guessed the end of the world could have that effect on a girl.

. . .

Daryl wandered down the prison grounds, looking for Rick. He knew a run was going to be needed to be undertaken soon, so he wanted to figure out what the plan was, and whether he was needed. He liked going on runs, getting out into the open for a while, being by himself, using his brain, his body. It refreshed him, made him feel alive, useful.

'Hey,' a voice broke through his own thoughts, causing him to look up. He glanced up through his hair, to see Axel standing in front of him. He was standing there, his hands in the pockets of his blue prison uniform, rocking slightly onto the balls of his feet.

'Daryl, right?' he said.

'Uhuh,' Daryl grunted, looking the man up and down.

''bout earlier,' he said, 'I didn't realise she was already called for.'

'Huh?' Daryl was confused. He looked up, raising his chin.

'The pretty young'un' Axel said, 'I wouldn't have pursued her if I'd known she belonged to you.'

'What?' said Daryl, narrowing his eyes. He could feel anger bubbling in his chest as recognition began to set in.

'I'm not that kind of guy,' Axel said sincerely, looking purposefully at Daryl, 'I never meant to tread on no toes.'

Daryl ground his teeth together for a minute, taking Axel in.

'She's a pretty little one, though,' Axel continued, still rocking on his toes, 'nice blonde, young. S'Shame you got there first,' he laughed, gruffly, 'no hard feelings though, aye?'

Daryl clenched his fists and took a step closer to Axel.

'Y' stay away from her,' Daryl said, through gritted teeth.

'S'fine, I got it,' Axel said, shrugging.

Suddenly, Daryl found his hands curled into fists, a handful of Axel's white shirt scrunched up in them.

'She's a kid,' he growled, 'and she don't belong to no-one.'

'You mean she's not your-' Axel stammered.

'She aint my nuffin',' Daryl snapped, 'and she aint yours either.'

Axel spluttered, his face flushing red.

'She aint a piece of meat to be fought over,' he snapped, 'I see you talking to her again-'

'What's the big deal?' Axel cried, 'If she aint yours then what's the problem? She's old enough, and come on, there's not exactly much choice 'round 'ere.'

Daryl forcefully let go of the man, leaving him to stumble backwards, only just regaining his balance. He turned away from him, taking in a deep breath, running his hands down his face. His blood was boiling. He blew out the breath he had been holding, attempting to calm himself. He was being ridiculous, but the red mist had already descended.

'If she aint claimed-'

Daryl spun round, his fist connecting with Axel's chin. The blonde man stumbled backwards, clutching his chin, his face twisted into a mask of pain. Before he could even say anything, Daryl was on him again, landing another punch just under his eye.

'You stay – th' fuck – away from her!' He growled, as his force knocked Axel to the ground. The haze of anger which had not affronted him for a long, long time, ever since Rick had taken him in, had descended, shrouding his sanity, removing logic entirely from the situation. All he could see was Axel's slimy, greasy face, all he could hear were the filth that had poured from his mouth – 'pretty young'un', 'little' – it made him sick to his stomach to see him leering over her like that. Beth was kind and sweet and innocent – everything this man wasn't.

'Wha' were you in for?!' Daryl yelled, grabbing the man's collar and slamming his head down into the ground, 'aye? Why'd you get put away?'

'I liked ma – pharmaceuticals!' Axel cried.

Daryl did not hear the footsteps hurriedly approaching the scene, nor did he hear the raised voices, or acknowledge the presence until someone had grabbed his shoulders and was pulling him back, pulling him up off of the man beneath him. As he staggered to his feet and he spun around to advance on whoever had grabbed him, anger clouding his vision – until he saw Carol.

'What the hell is going on here?'

That was Rick's voice, punctuating the tension that surrounded them, cutting through the moans of the man who still lay spread-eagled in the mud, clutching his face and groaning.

'Daryl,' Rick's voice was firm, laced with anger, but his eyes were sober as he looked at Daryl. He trusted him. As the anger faded away, guilt washed over Daryl at the realization of what had happened.

'What the hell are you doing,' Carol demanded, staring at Daryl just as sternly. He felt like a lectured child.

'Mad man attacked me,' Axel cried from the mud below them, 'jumped on me, hitting me, hitting me!'

'Shu' up,' Daryl spat, 'he was implying...' Daryl ran a hand over his face, pausing to scratch at his scraggly beard, 'he was go'n' after Beth,' he spat.

'Beth?' Carol said, looking down at the man still on the ground.

'That true?' Rick said.

'I – no, I thought she was with him!' Axel glared up at Daryl through puffy eyes which were beginning to bruise.

'I've seen you talking to her, asking her age,' Carol said, her voice thin and dangerous, 'I didn't trust you myself.'

'No,' Rick shook his head, then ran a hand through his own scraggly hair, 'but this aint no way to sort it.'

'I know.' Daryl huffed.

'You were protecting her,' Carol said, then she looked him up and down, her deep gaze seeming to read him, scrutinize him. Daryl felt incredibly uncomfortable all of a sudden. 'Why?'

'We need t' have a calm discussion 'bout this,' Rick said, turning to look at Daryl, 'and you two need t' keep away from each other.'

'No worries there,' Axel said, finally pulling himself up from the floor.

'Nah,' said Daryl, 'I'ma outta here for a couple'a days.'

'I don't think that's so wise,' Rick said, 'you don't seem in the right frame o' mind.'

'Rick's right,' Carol said, 'stay here, cool down.'

'I can cool down better out there,' he huffed, then he turned away from them.

'Daryl,' Carol called after him, but he heard Rick say 'let him go.'

He stalked away, shaking his fists out as he went, releasing the built up tension from them. He had acted irrationally, had acted like he used to. Beth was nothing to him, why had he jumped to her defence so drastically? He didn't like Axel, had distrusted him from the start, maybe this had been an altercation waiting to happen, Beth was just the catalyst. The pent up rage and frustration had flowed freely from him, Axel was just an unsuspecting target. But he weren't going to apologise, no way. The guy was a creep, a low life, just another redneck scum... but maybe that was why he made Daryl so angry. He was him.

 _No,_ Daryl shook his head as he headed for the main gate, _I'm nothing like him._

But maybe he was. The thought of Axel leering over Beth had made his skin crawl, had sent waves of anger through his entire body, settling and boiling in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't just because Beth was a kid, a kid he felt somewhat responsible for – no, it was because the thought of him with her and aroused another type of feeling in him. Which had led to yet another feeling – Beth's opinion of Axel. _Creepy, Gross._ If Axel was the double of himself, and Axel had elicited that response from Beth, then it was safe to assume he elicited a similar response from her himself. He wasn't sure how that made him feel – unsurprised, for one. The only way he could deal with it was the only way he knew how, the way he had grown up, the way Merle had taught him – with his fists. So he had laid into Axel until he could no longer recognize his own face in the other man's. It was stupid and it was reckless but it made sense to him. Yet as he headed out of the prison and into the wooded area beyond, he found himself wondering what Beth's reaction would be to the news. A nauseous wave of fear passed over him, before he yanked his crossbow out and over his shoulder, ready to block the entire day out.


	6. Chapter 6

Beth first heard the news of Daryl and Axel's fight from Carl, as she sat in the prison common room with Judith between her legs. Her daddy had allowed her to venture out of her room, so long as she rested her leg. Judith's little face made her feel better anyway, her gummy smile and chubby little cheeks brightened up any room. If Beth was never going to grow up and have babies of her own, then she may as well indulge in the one that was available.

'And a darn cute one you are, too,' she said, tickling Judith's chin.

Carl, garbed in his dad's sheriff hat, had come into the room, and hunched down beside her and his sister. Beth loved the way he was with Judith, he cared for her so well, and loved her so wholeheartedly – it was refreshing to see in a world so full of hate and pain.

'So I just saw my dad,' Carl said, playing with Judith's little fingers, 'he said Daryl and Axel had a fight.'

'What?' Beth said, looking up, 'a fight? When?'

'Couple of hours ago,' Carl said, 'out in the grounds.'

'A fight?' Beth repeated, confused.

'Yeah, a real one.' Carl said. He sounded impressed. 'Daryl hit Axel, several times, and now he's gone.'

'He's gone?' Beth's head was swimming, she shook her head, frowning, 'he _hit_ him?'

'Yup,' Carl nodded, his sheriff hat bobbing, 'Dad had to pull Daryl off of Axel and everything.'

'Why?' Beth gasped, her hand flying to her chest, 'what happened?'

'Dad didn't say,' Carl said, 'but it sounds bad.'

Beth wanted nothing more than to ask Carl to watch Judith and go find someone with more information, but she swallowed the impulse, looking down at the baby in her lap instead. She had seen Daryl that morning, he had seemed fine. She had seen Axel too... where had this come from? What had happened? Worry gnawed at her chest, an indescribable feeling prickling her skin, turning her own saliva bitter in her mouth and her throat dry as she swallowed.

 _You're being completely ridiculous,_ she told herself, as a tiny voice at the back of her head whispered she might have had something to do with it, _grown men don't fight over girls._

With the help of Maggie, Beth limped her way into the prison canteen that evening to get dinner. She had only been sat with her sister for a minute when Carol sat herself in front of them.

'It's so good to have some fresh veg, isn't it?' she said.

'Mm,' Beth smiled.

'Makes the world feel less awful.' Carol said. 'How is your ankle?'

'It's healing up,' Beth said, 'I can put a lot more pressure on it now.'

'Should be right as reign in a couple o' days,' Maggie said.

'That's good, really good,' Carol said. She took a bite of her dinner and was silent for a while.

'I understand Axel has taken a bit of a liking to you,' she said after a while, her light eyes watching Beth's face.

'Oh,' Beth said, glancing at her sister. 'I don't know. I mean, he's visited me a lot this week, I suppose, he talks to me.'

'Mm, I've seen him a couple of times.' Carol said slowly, moving the peas around on her plate. 'Is he okay with you, though? He's not,' she pulled a face and glanced at Maggie.

'Is this about what happened earlier?' Maggie asked, looking from Beth to Carol, 'the fight?'

'You know about that?' Beth asked, turning to look at her sister.

'Yeah,' Maggie shrugged, 'I heard it from Glen.'

'Sort of,' Carol said, musing for a moment.

'What's any of this got to do with me?' Beth asked. She was trying her best to sound calm, but her voice sounded shaky in her own ears, and her heart was attempting to climb its way up out of her throat.

'Nothing,' Carol smiled, leaning back, 'don't worry about it.'

'Is Beth in trouble?' Maggie asked sternly.

'Not at all,' Carol shook her head, 'I just wanted to make sure she was feeling safe.'

'It's that Axel, isn't it,' Maggie said, scowling, 'I've seen him prowling, I don't trust him.'

'Neither do I,' Carol said seriously, 'and neither does Daryl.'

'That's why they fought?' Beth coughed, then tried to mask it by clearing her throat.

'Daryl said Axel was insinuating...' Carol waved her hand around in a gesture that both girls could guess at. 'He didn't like it. I just wanted to check you were okay. Axel hasn't... done anything to you?'

'No!' Beth gasped, 'no, he's only ever talked to me. No.' she shook her head, 'but he does make me feel a little uncomfortable.' She added.

'You stay away from him,' Maggie said. Her eyes were narrowed.

'I don't think that will be a problem,' Carol smiled, 'I think Daryl saw to that.'

Then the older woman changed the subject, engaging Beth in idle conversation about cooking, in, what Beth assumed was, an attempt to take her mind off of what she had just said. It didn't work though. Beth was shaken. She knew Axel looked at her in that way, had known for some time. But she had always thought he was harmless – sure, it made her a little uneasy knowing he thought about her in that way, but she didn't think he would ever act on it, not with Maggie and her Daddy always so close. This made her think otherwise. If anything, it made her feel worse. And then there was Daryl. He and Axel had physically fought, and she was led to believe it was because of her? It didn't make any sense. She could not place Daryl's supposed protectiveness over her...  
 _Maybe he was just looking for a fight_ she mused, but the whole ordeal left her feeling queasy, none the less.

Once Maggie had helped her back to her own room and had left her to get ready for bed, Beth made her mind up over a decision that had been nagging at her since Carl had first told her of the fight. So, with extreme patience and effort, so hobbled her way to the cell block in which Axel himself inhabited. It wasn't too far of a walk, but having one less foot than she was used to turned it in to an arduous journey. She was sweating once she reached his cell block, and her heart was hammering in her chest. This was a stupid idea. She had no idea how she was going to introduce herself, how she was going to approach the subject. She felt sick, but the strain in her good leg reminded her of the effort she had just used up to get here, so turning back now seemed futile. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

'Uhuhh,' a voice grunted from within. Steadying herself, Beth entered the little room.

'Beth!' Axel's voice reached her surprised, as he sat himself up on his bed, 'what're you doing here, little lady?'

'I heard about the fight,' she said, lingering in the doorway.  
'Huh,' Axel grunted, 'some fight, pretty one sided.'

As Beth's eyes adjusted to the surrounding darkness of the room, she saw the state of Axel's face. Both his eyes had swollen into purple, bruised mounds of tender flesh, forcing his eyes into angry red slits. His jaw was bruised, his lip cut in several places, dried patches of blood still visible in his beard and moustache.

'You look awful!' she gasped.

'Thanks,' he muttered, 'I been better.'

'I'm sorry this happened to you,' she said honestly. Axel smiled, or attempted to smile; his eyes almost disappeared entirely beneath the bruises, his lips cracking more as they stretched. His face appeared twisted into a grimace of pain as opposed to a smile of pleasure.

'Makes it worth it to hear ya say that,' he said.

'What happened, Axel?' Beth asked.

'He flew at me,' Axel said, 'that damn hillbilly. Hit me again and again, I had no time to defend myself, to fight back.'

Beth scowled, feeling more and more uncomfortable.

'Why?' she breathed.

'He got defensive, or jealous, I suppose,' Axel said, puffing out a breath through his torn up lips.

'How do you mean?' Beth asked, anxious.

Axel sighed and leant his head back against his propped up pillows.  
'I approached him to apologize for my earlier behaviour which I believe he found distasteful,' he said.

'What behaviour?' Beth frowned, 'what do you mean?'

'I had taken an interest in you, little lady,' Axel smiled, 'and I believed he was upset about that, due to your previously established connections. So I went to say sorry, say I meant no harm, would never step on another man's toes.'

'I – I don't understand what you mean,' Beth said.

'He claimed so too,' Axel sighed, 'but he soon turned defensive when I suggested maybe I could pursue my interests after all, blackened my face and damn near killed me.'

Beth stood in the door way, trying to take in what Axel was saying. She rubbed her own lips, confused and concerned.

'Where did he go, after?' Beth asked in an almost whisper.

'He left,' Axel said simply.

'But where? Is he coming back?'

Axel let out a gruff laugh, then winced at the pain it evidently caused him.

'You think he wont come back for you?' he said, 'no man is crazy stupid enough to leave a girl like you behind.'

Beth stood there in a stunned silence while Axel sighed.

'I – I should go,' she stammered.

'Uhuh,' Axel said, closing his eyes. Beth stayed, watching him, for a little while, then slowly turned and limped her way out.

As she made her way, slowly, down the dark corridor, her hands holding onto the wall for balance, she felt even more confused than she had earlier. Her plan had been to seek out Axel for answers, but he had only thrown up more questions. Daryl _had_ been defending her, that was for sure, but Axel's claim that it was because he liked her himself – well, that was absurd. There were no previously established connections between them – they had spoken a few times, barely anything, and certainly nothing serious. Beth was warming to him, was beginning to see him as a good man, but there was nothing more than that. She hoped Daryl was growing to like her, too, but she had no preconceptions to anything more than a simple liking. She doubted even a friendship would grow between them; they were too different.

'Hey -' the soft voice of Rick caused Beth to stop where she was, inwardly cursing. What was it with people sneaking up on her lately? Was it too much to ask to be left alone? Rick caught up with her and wrapped his arm around her, forcing her to put her own arm around his strong shoulders.

'What're you doing out here alone?' he asked as he helped her away from the wall, 'if your father could see you using that ankle without support...'

'I was...' she trailed off, unsure of what to say.

'You were talking to Axel, weren't you.' Rick said. It wasn't a question. Beth sighed, then, defeated. She nodded.

'I thought as much,' Rick said, but he didn't sound angry, 'you're a stubborn girl, no wonder Carl has taken a shining to you. You want to know about the fight.'

'I do,' Beth said.

'It was about you,' Rick said.

His honesty was one of the main features Beth appreciated in Rick; he didn't sugar coat things or leave things left unsaid. No matter how hard or how painful something was, he said it anyway. It was comforting in a way, knowing that what you got with Rick was real, was genuine. He didn't pass her off as some kid, pretending like she didn't matter, or didn't understand.

'Axel's been paying too much attention to you, it's concerned a few of us,' he said, 'I'm sure you knew that.'

Beth nodded.

'Daryl didn't like that. He was looking out for you. He's a good man, under all that grime and anger.' He glanced down at Beth, offering her a smile. 'He didn't go about it in the best way, no,' he continued, 'but he had good intentions. Axel isn't a bad man, I don't think, but I don't trust him. And I don't think you should, either.'

'What about Daryl,' Beth asked, 'I saw what he did to Axel's face.'

'I trust him.' Rick said simply.

Beth nodded. She did too. And a part of her felt a little grateful that he had taken an interest in her well-being, in her safety.

'Where is he?' she asked.

'He went outside,' Rick said, 'but he'll be back.'

'Are you sure?' Beth asked.

Rick looked down at her, and for a moment, Beth thought she saw something on his face, in the twinkle in his eye.

'Yeah.' he said.


	7. Chapter 7

Daryl stalked through the underbrush of the surrounding forest, his boots crunching on the fallen leaves. His crossbow hung loosely beside his leg as he walked, his hand flexing and unflexing on it, Axel's dried blood still cracked on his knuckles. His hands were sore, but he kept his head down, his hair hanging down into his face, in an attempt to block everything out. His head was a mess.

It was the prison, he told himself. Being shut up and locked away was not good for his mental state – he had never been shut up for too long. Before the fall him and Merle had been drifters, wandering from one place to the next, never staying in any single place for too long. It had been the two of them when the world first turned, out in the woods – that was how they had found the original Atlanta group. They hadn't meant to join them, but then Merle had gone missing and Daryl had found himself swept along with the group. Then they found the farm and their number kept on growing, and Daryl was still a part of that. He was as used to a large amount of people as he was being shut away. It made more sense to him outside, out in the open, drifting from one place to the next, going where-ever his footsteps led him. In that respect life hadn't really changed all that much for him since the world turned to shit - only now people were more upfront about their fucked up intentions.

Or were they? He thought as he kicked a dried log out of his way. What were his intentions? Him and Merle had planned to rob the original group yet here he was, stuck in the middle of them, all cosy. Then there was Axel, had he intended to beat him to a pulp? Daryl raised his fist to his mouth as he thought, sucking on the broken skin of his knuckles, removing the traces of both his and Axel's blood. Had he beat him up because of his own inner anger that was looking for a release, because he didn't like Axel, or because Beth stirred something in him, something he couldn't face Axel tainting? He spat the mixture of blood and saliva from his mouth onto the forest floor. Some fresh air and alone time would do him well.

. . .

There were several squirrels strung up around his waist as he entered the clearing. He had been tracking deer prints for some time now, and the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon. As he entered the clearing, the sound he had been hearing for some time suddenly made itself clear in the form of a small waterfall. It fell down into a small pool of rocks before trickling away into a stream which ran away from where he was standing. The last of the evenings sunlight glimmered off of the surface of the pool, reflecting the pink gleam of the sky above. In the dim light, Daryl could see the stream rising in soft spirals from the water itself, occasionally being caught on the wind and dragged aside as it made its way up. He wandered over to the edge of the pool, treading carefully over the rocks that littered the outside of the water. Dropping to his hunches and placing the crossbow on the grass beside him, he dipped the tip of his hand into the water. It was warm – almost hot. He stayed there for some time, swirling his fingers in the surprisingly clear water, listening to the crashing of the waves as the water fell from above and landed with its continuous thuds and splutters into the pool. He circled around the edge of the pool, keeping one eye on the line of trees surrounding the area for any danger, then climbed up onto one of the higher rock formations beside the waterfall. He was high enough here that a walker would not be able to reach him, and he had a good view of the surrounding area. He lay himself down on the hard surface of the rock, listening to the sound of the water, watching as the sky above him grew from the light dusky pink into a deep rich orange, before finally succumbing to the inky blackness.

 _I don't have to go back_ he thought to himself as he watched the first stars blink into existence, _not like I would be missed._

He could just keep walking, not look back. Everyone was safe at the prison, they didn't need him. They would grow crops and keep livestock and flourish. The thought of farming turned his mind to Beth, who he had not thought about in a couple of hours. He sighed, closing his eyes. It wasn't just Beth. He couldn't lie to himself, no matter what front he put on – he had grown attached to these people. Maybe he could even call them friends. He would go back. Tomorrow, when his head had cleared and a day and night out in the wild had allowed him time and space to breathe. He would apologise to Rick, too, for acting out. Not Axel, though. That son of a bitch could choke.

. . .

Beth was getting worried; the supply of baby food they had found for Judith was running low, and her baby-grows were starting to get a little tight. They grew quickly when they were young, Beth knew that, and soon Judith would be uncomfortable, and they couldn't risk her being cold. It was cold in the prison, it was so big and concrete, and winter was on its way. She knew Rick had a lot to do, a lot of duties to keep him busy, and he may not always pay the closest attention to the baby, but Beth decided she needed to say something to him, at least put the feelers out before they ran out and had no options. Her ankle was almost entirely healed now, too. The swelling had gone down entirely leaving just a purpleish tint to the skin around her ankle, but she could walk on it much better. So Beth picked up baby Judith, cradling her in her arms, and set out in search for Rick. It was a cold, crisp day, with winter sun glaring down at them from a very blue sky, but offering no warmth. Beth wrapped her own cardigan tighter around the baby in her arms as she made her way across the prison grounds. She found Rick by the vegetable patch.

'Hey, Rick,' she said, walking up to him, 'someone's come to see their daddy.'

Rick stood up and wiped his hands down the front of his jeans, squinting his eyes against the sun. He stepped over to Beth and gently stroked his babies head.

'Everything alright?' he asked, looking at Beth, 'you want me to take her?'

'No, no,' Beth shook her head, bouncing the baby slightly, 'I just wanted to talk to you about her – she's running low on baby supplies, food, and her clothes are getting a little snug.'

'That so?' said Rick, smiling down at his new daughter, 'we'll arrange a run soon.'

'I'll do it,' a deep voice said from behind Beth.

Beth turned around to see Daryl approaching, a dead deer slung over one shoulder. The effort it was taking for him to carry had caused him to break out in a sweat, but he didn't seem bothered.

'Got ya this, too,' he said, chucking the body of the animal onto the floor in front of Rick. Beth grimaced, wrinkling her nose at the carcass.

'This a peace offerin'?' Rick asked.

Daryl didn't say anything, just looked down at the body and kicked at some mud beside his boot. Beth thought he looked ashamed, but she wasn't sure. Rick stepped forward and placed a hand on the other man's shoulder, shaking him slightly.

'Thanks. It will go a long way.' he said.

Daryl nodded.

'You just got back, you want to go on a run?' He asked, stepping back and eyeing Daryl up.

Daryl shrugged.

'Yeah,' he said gruffly, 'I prefer it ou' there. 'Sides, I gotta earn m' keep.' He didn't look at Beth.

'Judith needs clothes and food,' Beth said, speaking to Daryl. Her voice sounded a lot higher pitched than she had intended it to.

'A'right,' Daryl nodded, 'you wana take care o' that then?' he said to Rick, kicking at the deer.

Rick nodded, his arms folded across his chest.

'Why don't you take Beth,' he said, surprising Beth tremendously.

'Wha'?' Daryl looked at Beth now, frowning at her through his hair.

'She knows what Judith needs better than any of us, 'cept maybe Carl.' Rick said.

'I'll take Carl then,' Daryl said, making Beth's heart drop, 'the girl... she aint strong enough to be on th' road.'

'I am.' Beth suddenly said, raising her chin in defiance, 'I can walk now.'

Daryl just looked at her.

'It won't take ya long,' Rick said, rubbing his chin, 'Beth knows what she needs, you know where to go. Besides, she's been stuck up in her room for over a week. She'll be safe with you.'

Daryl stared at Rick, trying to read him. Beth's own confidence in herself at the impudence of Daryl's claim had already weaned, leaving her nervous.

'I'll probably just slow him down...' she said, biting her bottom lip.

'Nah, come on,' Daryl shocked her by saying, 'migh' as well get going.' Her jerked his chin back towards the gates where he had left his bike.

Surprised, Beth handed the baby over to Rick, who was smiling encouragingly at her.

'You'll tell Maggie, or my daddy, if they ask,' she said, shaking her arms out, which had started to go a little numb from holding Judith.

'Course,' Rick nodded.

Beth nodded back, a little faster and more fervently than needed. She took in a deep breath and turned round to follow Daryl, who had already headed back the way he had just come. She followed him to his motorbike, her heart in her throat. She stopped beside him, beside the monstrous vehicle.

'We're gonna ride?' she squeaked.

'S' faster,' Daryl said, ''side's y'said ya wanted to ride it.'

'I-' _I was only playing_ Beth had started to say, but it had died in her mouth.

Daryl threw his leg over the bike seat, placing his hands on the handles, flexing his fingers. Beth noticed the light bruise on his right knuckles. She bit her lip. He looked at her, then motioned with his head for her to climb on. Beth took a deep breath, then very gingerly climbed on behind him. The seat allowed her to be positioned a little higher than Daryl, but the closeness of him to her made her so nervous she felt nauseous. She had no choice but the press her legs to his own, the inside of her thighs resting against his hips, his legs.

'Hold on tight,' Daryl said, looking over his shoulder at her.

Beth swallowed, then gingerly wrapped her arms around the man's waist. The leather of his vest was cold against her skin, but she felt so incredibly hot that it was a relief. Daryl started up the engine, feeling the purr of the bike vibrate its way through the entire frame, then he turned it around to face the fence. Fear bit at her as he faced the gate. It opened and he sped up, Beth leaning her face into the back of his jacket, her heart thumping away so loudly she was certain he could feel it.

Together they sped out of the prison grounds and down the beaten dirt road that led away from the prison and towards the city. Daryl sped over the bumps and around the corners, causing Beth to tighten her grip around him. The wind whipped past them, tearing Beth's hair back. She tucked her face in closer to Daryl's back, breathing in the deep musty smell of his leather vest. The speed and the cold wind took Beth's breath away, but once she had gotten used to it, she came to enjoy it. The speed almost felt like it was blowing away the cobwebs of her mind.

'Y'alright back there?' Daryl called to her, glancing back at her over his shoulder.

Beth nodded against his back.

The landscape around them dropped away as they rode, the trees falling away, thinning out as they approached the town.

Eventually, Daryl pulled off the road and into the line of the trees, stopping the bike. Beth climbed off the back once it was still and stood stretching her legs out as he climbed off, her body shaking.

'We gotta do a sweep first,' Daryl said as he climbed off himself, 'make sure 's'safe.'

Beth nodded, allowing for him to lead the way.

On a slight crouch, Daryl began to tread lightly towards the town centre, with Beth following suit. Her nerves were racked, feeling exposed out in the open. She understood what Rick had meant about her knowing what Judith needed, but so did Carl, and he could hold his own out in the world. Beth would only cause them to slow down. She supposed the men knew the town must be relatively safe – they had done runs through it before – so it wasn't overrun. As they entered the town, Daryl nodded towards the baby shop across the street.

'A'right' he said softly, his voice low, 'seems safe enough.'

Beth nodded, her heart in her throat. It seemed to be there permanently lately, lodged in her wind pipe. Maybe she should get her dad to have a look at her. She followed as Daryl edged across the street, his crossbow held up, ready. They reached the double doors without any hassle. Daryl stopped and put one finger to her lips. Beth nodded again.

Daryl looked round, then tapped on the glass doors. They waited for a while, Beth holding her breath. When there was no sound from the inside, Daryl nodded to Beth, then pushed the doors open.

'Wait here,' he whispered, motioning to Beth to stay put.

Beth stood, picking at the frayed edge of her sweater, whilst Daryl crept up the aisles to check the place out. After a while, he came back to her.

'We swept it b'fore' he said quietly, 'it's clear.'

Beth nodded, biting her lip.

'Kay,' Daryl said, 'lead th'way.'

Beth glanced around them, looking through the dark shop. Items were scattered on the floor, most of the shelves empty. Silently, she picked her way across the linoleum floor, stepping over the scattered baby toys and clothes. Daryl loitered behind, close enough that he could still see her, but far enough back to allow her room to look. As she looked, she found her breath eased up a little and the tension in her muscles decreased. She picked out enough food and supplies, then stood holding up the baby clothes, measuring their sizes and feeling the texture of the fabric, imaging little Judith in them.

'Beth,' she heard Daryl call softly. She could hear the urgency in his tone. 'Beth, we gotta go.'

Beth stuffed the clothes, including some little woollen socks and a hat, into her bag and hurried over to him.

'What's the matter?' she asked.

'Fuckin' horde,' he spat, nodding out to the door, 'they're far off but they'll be on us soon.'

'No!' Beth gasped, images of the farm coming back to her in full force, 'what do we do?' she found herself reaching out to grab Daryl's arm.

'We hole up,' he said, 'c'mon.'

He grabbed her arm quickly, pulling her out of the shop and into the street. Beth could hear the footsteps of the horde approaching, listening to the sounds of their moans, their shuffling, of the trees and the bushes as they emerged from the forest.

'How many-' she began, but Daryl motioned for her to be silent. He dragged her across the street, behind the shop opposite. The front door of the house was boarded up, but Daryl smashed his shoulder into it until it cracked, the door opening. He shoved Beth through as the sounds of the approaching horde grew.

Daryl shut the door behind them, moving an upended chest of drawers in front of it.

'Daryl!' Beth cried, panic rising in her voice.

'Shush!' Daryl snapped, as the first footfalls of the horde closed in on them.

'Daryl,' Beth almost sobbed, grabbing his vest, until he finally turned around to see three walkers heading their way from the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl knocked Beth aside, where she fell backwards into the hallway wall. Quickly, and with deft precision, he plunged his knife into each walker's rotting head, not even blinking as the blood poured down his arms from their wounds. He stepped over each fallen body to tackle the next; the ordeal was over in less than a minute. Without turning to face Beth, he entered the kitchen, before coming back into the hallway and heading to the room opposite. Beth stood with her back against the wall, her chest hitching with each painfully ragged breath she dragged down into her lungs, in a forced attempt to keep panic at bay. Daryl came back out to her and motioned for her to follow him upstairs. There was no time for words. Beth followed quickly, tears pricking at her eyes.

Upstairs, Daryl left her in the carpeted hallway as he checked each room, then he dragged her into one of the bedrooms, where he enlisted her help in moving the desk and then the wrought iron bed up against the door.

'Close the blinds,' he hissed, sweat gleaming on his face. Beth did as she was told, running over to the one window. She chanced a look outside just before she pulled the blind; the street just beyond was strewn with walkers, shambling their way through the city. She could not make out the front of the shop they had just been in, the street in front was saturated. She quickly lowered the blinds, hoping, praying, that none of them had spotted the movement. Then she returned to Daryl, who was hunched down on the floor.

'All the windows 'n' doors downstairs are covered,' he whispered, 'we stay here, we stay low, we stay silent.'

Beth nodded. She took in a hitching breath, trying to calm herself.

'We're safe,' he said. 'We're safe.'

Beth nodded fiercely, but the lump in her throat which had formed downstairs was still firmly there. At least it had knocked down her heart, which had settled now in the pit of her stomach. Despite her best efforts to block the sound out, Beth could hear the sounds of the horde outside. Panic was still threatening to overwhelm her, so she pressed the palm of her hand firmly to her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut tight. Her head was pounding and she felt nausea sweeping over her in giant waves, rocking her small frame as she pictured her family home as it became overrun with the undead. The panic that had risen and taken over their group, her father, her sister. The darkness of the night as they had fled, the sight of the masses of wandering corpses approaching the place she loved, their rotten faces emerging from the trees. The one and only thought that could occupy her mind, crystal clear and ringing like the death toll of a bell; they were all going to die.

 _We were already dead._

Beth's panic stricken mind told her. Before she even knew what was happening, thick tears were forcing their way out from under her closed eyelids, streaming down her face, leaving their shining track marks against her pale flesh, carving their way through the dirt and grime and sweat that covered her once pretty face. She pushed both hands firmly to her mouth, covering her nose, trying with all of her concentrated will to calm the sea of anguish that had taken over her. But it was no use. The memories and the pain had come back to her with such sudden velocity that she had no way to stem it. Were they really safe? How well would this house stand against the horde outside? What if one of them had seen them, heard them? Where one went, more followed. Beth felt bile rise in her throat, but did her best to swallow it back.

Then the heavy weight of Daryl's arm broke through her reverie of pain, bringing her back into the real world, into the dim, dark and dusty interior of the master bedroom she was currently huddled in, back against the wall. Daryl's arm's, strong and hard, wrapped their way around her shoulders, pulling her into him until she had fallen against his chest, her face buried in against the leather of his vest and the fabric of his shirt. One of his arms were wrapped tightly around her shoulders, the other snaked around her waist as he had pulled her almost on to his lap, one leg raised behind her and the wall, the other out in front of her. He held her like it for as long as she needed, leaving her to silently sob into his chest until she was overcome with fatigue.

. . .

Eventually, she lifted her head, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. She took a moment to take in a few deep breaths, before taking stock of the situation. She glanced up to see Daryl's face inches away from her own. Her breath caught in her throat. She could see the flecks of grey in his beard. Neither of them spoke for a moment, Daryl's narrowed eyes were staring straight in to hers, an intense look that almost frightened her. His shoulder was leaning against the wall, his elbow propped up on his own knee, but twisted around Beth's shoulders. His fingers were holding her so tensely they were digging into her flesh, almost painfully. He removed his other arm from around her waist and gently wiped a tear away from her cheek. As his hand touched her skin, Beth drew in a deep breath. She felt the heat rise to her face, her heart rate speed up. Her eyes were sore, she felt exhausted and her ankle was throbbing again. Daryl very gently, and very slowly, snaked his hand from her cheek to the back of her head, his fingers brushing the top of her neck. Shivers ran their course through Beth's body. She bit her lower lip. His eyes moved from each of her own as though he was trying to see as much of her as he could, read deeper than her exterior.

Then a crash from outside drew his eyes up, away from her face and towards the window. Beth took in the curvature of his jaw as he looked up, the scuffs and marks that covered his skin, the dirt that covered it, the stubble which ran its way down his neck from the greying beard. His hand was almost boiling on her neck. His eyes moved back down to her face, his mouth set into a grim line. He moved his hand from her and ran it over his face, sighing.

'You okay?' he asked, his voice soft and quiet, but deep and husky.

Beth nodded. Daryl nodded back at her before moving his arms from around her and scooting himself backwards, away from her. He hoisted himself up and stretched his body out, breathing out. Beth watched him from the floor, pulling her knees to her chest, suddenly feeling very small and very alone.

'I – sorry about your shirt,' she whispered.

Daryl glanced down at his chest to where her tears had soaked into the fabric, leaving a damp smudge. He waved his hand to say no worries.

'Are we safe?' Beth asked, her blue eyes wide and wet, looking up at the older man who was currently her only form of protection.

Daryl rubbed his hands together, sighing.

'Think so,' he said quietly, 'they're still ou' there, we keep silent they should'n' hear.'

Beth nodded. She guessed that meant they had to stay there for a while, but she didn't want to keep talking. She was on edge, but her fit of sobs had left her feeling tired.

'Rest up,' Daryl said, motioning to the bed they had moved in front of the door. Beth glanced at it, apprehensive.

'I got you.' Daryl said.

. . .

It was dark when Beth opened her eyes. She looked up at the ceiling, the light bulb hanging limply from the cracked plaster ceiling, seeming out of place. It took her foggy brain a little while to figure out where it was, until she sat herself up, stifling a yawn on the sleeve of her sweater. She saw Daryl sat on the floor opposite her, leaning against the wall, crossbow in his lap.

'Mornin',' he said gruffly.

'Is it?' Beth asked, confused.

'Nah,' he shook his head and yawned himself, 'S'night.'

Beth looked around the room, taking in the darkness which had covered it since her falling asleep.

 _Are we safe?_ She wanted to ask again, but she just nodded instead.

'Are they still out there?' she whispered.

'Yeah,' Daryl sighed, 'bu' they filterin' out.'

'So we're stuck here?' Beth asked, crawling up the bed to the end of it, then leaning against the rail to look down over it at the man on the floor.

''Til daylight, yeah,' he grunted.

Beth's stomach flipped at that, but she wasn't sure why. They were safe enough, the house was cleared, the horde was passing through and hopefully drawing out any lurking walkers to follow them, they hadn't attracted any attention yet, so there was no reason why they would now. All they had to do was stick it out for a few more hours.

 _I bet my Daddy is worried... Maggie is probably going mad_ she thought to herself. She sighed audibly, causing Daryl to look up at her again. He didn't say anything. Beth surveyed the room again, attempting to take her mind off of the messed up situation she found herself in. It was relatively bare, aside from the few articles of clothing that had fallen to the floor from the built in cupboard, who's doors hung open. The shelves had collected dust and a lamp lay on its side on the floor by the bed. Beth did not know whether they had knocked it over in the moving of the furniture or whether it had always been like that. Her eyes drifted to a photo frame which lay face down on the dust ridden carpet, tiny shards of glass sprinkled out from it. She pulled herself off of the bed and wandered over to it, picking it up.

'Do you think this was the home owner?' she whispered, looking down at the face of a smiling woman, holding a small cat level to her face, smiling towards the camera.

Daryl didn't offer his opinion.

'I wonder what they did, what happened to them. I wonder if...' her mind had turned to the three walkers Daryl had killed when they had first entered the house. She shuddered, and her hand slipped.

'Ow!' she gasped, dropping the frame from her hand as a sharp shard buried its way into her palm.

'Shush,' Daryl warned, but he jumped up and came over to her.

He took her small hand in his own larger, much dirtier ones, opening up her fist to see the small droplets of crimson that were beginning to pool in her palm. He looked at it for a moment, then with a sudden movement, pulled out the shard of glass that was still embedded in the flesh.

'Ow!' Beth gasped again, yanking her hand away from him.

'Don' touch nothin',' he said, his voice deep and dark.

Beth pouted.

She turned away from him and sat back down on the bed, heavily, pressing her hand to her mouth to stem the blood with her tongue.

'Knew you should'n'a come,' Daryl growled.

Beth looked up at him from where she sat, her chest feeling heavy.

'Sorry,' she murmured.

Daryl sighed and ran a hand down his face, rubbing at his eyes.

'Nah, he shook his head, 'not y'fault.'

Beth chewed on the inside of her lip, looking down at her ripped jeans.

'Go back t'sleep,' Daryl whispered, returning to the wall he had been sitting against.

Beth looked over at him.

'Will you lay with me?' She chanced, her voice as quiet as she could make it without whispering.

Daryl looked at her, his eyes narrowing. She could see him swallow, could see him ball his hands into fists. He shook his head.

'Please,' Beth whispered, 'I don't feel safe.'

'I'll watch ya,' he said gruffly, his eyes not making contact with hers.

'Just lay. Lay beside me,' Beth said, 'I'll feel safer.'

Daryl wanted to argue, to tell her him laying beside her would not make her any safer in the slightest. But he figured she didn't really care for logistics. She was young and mentally exhausted, it had been her first run and it hadn't gone smoothly. She was scared, and despite his best efforts, Daryl felt sorry for her. He sighed, then nodded. Beth offered him a tentative smile, then lay back down on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Daryl walked over to her, placing the crossbow gently onto the floor beside the bed. His body groaned along with the mattress as he lay himself down beside her, careful not to make contact. He folded one arm behind his head, the other resting idly across his chest. He could feel her breathing softly beside him, and he began to think she had fallen back to sleep.

'How did you learn to ride a motorcycle?' Beth's soft voice permeated the air around them, almost making Daryl jump.

'Hm, m'brother,' he murmured.

'How'd he learn?' Beth asked.

'Dunno,' Daryl sighed softly. He stayed silent for a while, pensive. 'Learned pretty much all I kno' from m'brother.'

'What was he like? Your brother?' Daryl felt the bed move as Beth adjusted her weight beside him.

'Jackass,' Daryl grunted, 'tough son o' a bitch though.'

'Do you think he's still alive, somewhere?' Beth asked softly.

Daryl sighed, thinking.

'Yeh,' he said, 'he's out ther' a'right. He aint gon' go down without a fight.'

'Well, if he's anything like you then he's fine.' Beth smiled.

Daryl turned his head to glance at her.

'He's better,' he grunted.

'Not possible,' Beth said, 'you're the best.'

Daryl scoffed out an imitation of a laugh.

'You've kept me safe,' she said.

He looked at her, and smiled. It was the same smile that had sent so many strange feelings coursing through her before. She suddenly felt the overwhelming desire to reach out and touch his lips.

'Y'can hold your own,' he said, turning his head back to look at the ceiling.

Beth chuckled softly, aware of her heart beating away in her chest.

'Mm, soon I wont need you at all Mr Dixon,' she teased. She saw him smile up at the ceiling.

. . .

Whilst Beth caught a few more hours of sleep, Daryl stayed awake. He stayed on the bed beside the young girl, keeping her the company she deemed necessary for her safety, though he kept an ear on the sounds of the street outside, listening as the horde shuffled their way through the town. It had been a tense couple of hours, but it sounded like they were really leaving – himself and Beth could return to the prison in daylight in relative safety.

The sound of Beth's soft breathing was comforting to him in a weird way. He wasn't used to company, especially in such close proximity, but there was something soothing about the softness of her breath. It punctuated the sounds of the groans of the dead outside. The warmth which radiated from her was a welcome contrast to the coldness of the shambling corpses outside.

The sun had risen when Beth gently blinked her eyes open. She first noticed that Daryl was still beside her. He was laying with both arms behind his head, his legs crossed at the ankles.

'You're getting mud on the covers,' she said.

'Hm?' Daryl turned to look at her, his eyes red.

'Your boots,' she smiled, sitting up and pushing the strands of hair that had escaped from her ponytail.

'So're you,' Daryl said, sitting up himself and swinging himself round to put his muddy boots in question on to floor.

'Oh,' Beth said, swinging her own boots off of the bed.

'We should get going,' Daryl said, picking up his weaponry.

'Is it safe?' Beth asked.

Daryl went over to the window and peered around the blind Beth had drawn hours before. He looked out into the daylight for a while before nodding.

Together, they shoved the furniture clear of the door. Daryl motioned for Beth to stay behind him, and silent. They headed through the house quietly, retuning back downstairs. Daryl stepped over the slain corpses of the three walkers they had encountered the night before, but Beth paused on the stairs to look.

'They aren't the woman from the picture... I don't think.'

'Wha?' Daryl turned to look at her from the front door.

'The photograph upstairs,' she said, 'I don't think any of these are her.'

'Oh,' Daryl said.

. . .

There were a few straggling corpses in the town as the two of them picked their way back towards the wooded area in which they had left the bike. Daryl took care of most of them, but he left Beth to take down two. They stumbled towards her, one rotten hand reaching towards her. She had pulled her knife from her belt and plunged it into their heads, grunting with the effort. She had caught Daryl looking at her with what she thought was pride. She sat behind him on the motorbike on the way home feeling pretty pleased with herself.

That feeling abated once they got back to the prison gates and she caught sight of Maggie heading down towards them, Glen in tow. Her face was dark and flushed; she looked furious.

'Uh I think you're in trouble,' Daryl grunted in front of her.

'If I am, you probably are too,' Beth replied, feeling her heart sink.

Daryl turned to look at her, his eyes boring into hers over his shoulder. Beth thought she could see amusement in them.


	9. Chapter 9

'Where the hell have you been!?' Maggie practically screamed as Beth climbed off of the back of Daryl's bike. 'I've been worried sick, Beth! What happened, where were you?!'

Maggie grabbed her little sister's shoulders and shook her, her dark eyes blazing into Beth's wide blue eyes.

'I went on a run with Dar-'

'Why!' Maggie demanded, glaring at Daryl over Beth's shoulder.

'To get Judith things!' Beth shouted back, 'Rick said I should go!'

'Yeah, I spoke to Rick! Gave him a piece of my mind too!' Maggie shouted back.

'Maggie I'm not a _child,'_ Beth spat, pulling away from her sister, 'I was with Daryl, we were fine!'

'Then why were you gone all night!' Maggie cried.

'We ran int'a horde,' Daryl interrupted, 'had t' hole up.'

'Beth we were worried sick,' Maggie said, her voice sounded sadder than angry now, and the tone made Beth's heart drop, 'I thought something had happened to you.'

'I'm sorry Maggie,' Beth sighed, 'it was going fine until the horde came through. We wouldn't have made it back in time, we had no choice.'

The older Greene girl pulled her younger sister into a rough hug, burying Beth's face into her neck. Maggie rested her chin on top of Beth's head.

'Thank you for getting her back safe,' Maggie said to Daryl, 'come and see Daddy,' she said to Beth, gently leading her away and towards the prison.

Glen let out a sigh of relief and ran his hand through his hair.

'Man I thought she was gonna tear you a new one,' he said to Daryl, 'she's been worried sick.'

'Wasn't much I could do,' Daryl shrugged, 'we couldn't have got back.'

'She's already chewed Rick's ear off,' Glen said, beginning to walk back with the other man, 'found out it was his idea to send her with you.'

'Yeah,' Daryl nodded.

. . .

'Y'kno,' Daryl said to Glen, later that day, as they sat together in the watch tower on guard duty, 'I found this hot spring rock pool, not even far from here.'

'Oh yeah?' said Glen looking over at the redneck.

'Mm,' Daryl mused, ''N I 'member Beth saying how she missed bathing.'

Glen raised an eyebrow, but he didn't question it.

'I'll tell ya how t'find it and you can take them girls.' Daryl said.

'You should come,' Glen said, folding his arms across his chest, 'might get ya back in Maggie's good books.'

Daryl turned to look at Glen.

'I never done nothin' wrong to her.'

'She's protective of her sister,' he shrugged, 'come on, we'll take them tomorrow,' he said, then added 'I'll ask Hershel first actually.'

. . .

Hershel had agreed to letting his daughter's out but had said to leave it a couple of days first, to let Beth rest up. He, too, had been worried about Beth, and unhappy Rick had asked her to go without speaking to him first, but he was not so concerned for her safety as Maggie was. He saw the way both of his girls were growing, were changing, the ways in which they tackled the new world. Keeping Beth shut up away in the prison would not help her in the long run - she needed to see the world through her own eyes, and learn to live in it for herself. That had been his reasoning for asking Daryl to help her learn to fight, but he had hoped he would teach her a little more before taking her out into town. Had Rick have asked him for his permission, he likely would have said no. Both Rick and Daryl were hard-headed; Daryl referred to Rick before he did anything, but other than him, he did what he pleased. He wondered if Rick had always been so headstrong, or whether the turn had changed him. Although he couldn't expect people to simultaneously treat Beth as a child who needed protecting and an adult who could be taught to survive at the same time. Some how he needed to tread the line in-between, which was why he insisted she took learning survival skills more seriously before she even thought about leaving the grounds again, but also why he kissed her goodbye a few mornings later as she prepared to head out to this rock pool; he wanted her to still be able to smile. Maggie had Glen for that, and Hershel found himself grateful to the young man.

. . .

'Isn't this a bit double-datey?' Maggie said scornfully as the four of them headed down to the prison gates.

'I'm jus' showing the way,' Daryl said, ''m goin' huntin' anyway.'

Beth glared at her sister, who was walking along holding Glen's hand, glaring at the back of Daryl's head.

Maggie Greene's mood lifted considerably a half hour later as Daryl led them into the clearing he had discovered a few of days before. It was just as fresh and empty as he had left it, almost as if no time had passed at all. The sound of the water falling into the pool reached them over the still air, the warmth of the water drifting in the same lazy spirals it had before.

'Oh wow it's beautiful,' she breathed, her hand on her chest. She grabbed Glen's hand and pulled him over to the edge of the pool, leaning down to drag her hand through the water, much like Daryl had before her.

'It's warm,' she said to Glen, 'let's get in.'

Glen grinned at her, took her hand again as she stood up - then they both jumped in with a loud splash. After a moment they both came up spluttering and cackling, their wet hair in their eyes, their faces flushed and joyous.

Beth hung back a little.

'Y'going in?' Daryl asked. He was standing back further still, in the shade of the trees, his crossbow leaning on his shoulder.

'I'm not sure,' she said tentatively.

'Y'said ya missed bathing,' he said.

Beth looked at him, frowning slightly. She was surprised he had remembered that. Had he brought her here because of that? Those familiarly frustrating butterflies began to flutter in her stomach.

'I did.'

Daryl nodded.

'Are you going to-' she said, waving towards the water in which her sister and her new boyfriend were playing.

'Nah,' Daryl shook his head, 'I'm'a go hunt.' He nodded to her, then turned away and disappeared into the woods.

'Come on!' Maggie called to her, 'it's hot!'

So Beth approached the water's edge and pulled off her boots and socks, feeling the fresh, damp dew of the grass beneath her feet. She glanced down at Glen, then decided to throw caution to the wind and pull her jeans down, too. Leaving her tank top on, she quickly jumped in. The water hit her like a force, engulfing her entirely until she was completely submerged. It rushed past her face and went up her nose, until she felt her feet hit the rocky surface of the floor, allowing her to propel herself back up. Her head broke the surface of the water and the crisp cold air from outside hit her full in the face. She spluttered, gasping for the breath that had been taken away from her by first the water and then the cold air. She pushed her hair back out of her face, treading water, then rubbed her eyes, freeing them from the water. The heat enveloped her body, caressing her sore and tense muscles, especially her still tender ankle. She had barely had a chance to gather her sense before she was hit in the face by a wall of water.

Spluttering again, she turned to see Maggie giggling, poised for attack.

Beth grinned and retaliated, splashing her sister straight back in the face, until all out war broke out between them, Glen often caught in the middle.

. . .

Daryl could hear the sounds of the splashing and laughing as he wandered away from the clearing. He didn't want to go too far in-case anything happened, but he didn't want to loiter either. He felt distant from the people in the pool and their little family bonding time. He was happy to let them have some time alone to play and relax, momentarily forgetting all of the awful things that had happened to them and the world around them. For an hour or so they could be in a warm bubble of ignorant bliss.

Daryl kept within hearing range of the rock pool as he hunted, managing to string up two squirrels. After a fair amount of time, he turned back and headed back towards the water. As he approached, he could see Glen and Maggie sitting at the edge of the water, their back to him. Maggie had her legs in the water, leaning her elbows on her thighs, whilst Glen sat cross-legged beside her. Further away from them he could see Beth floating on her back, her eyes shut. She looked calm and serene. Daryl felt the need to look away from her small, slender body as it bobbed up and down in the calm water. As he walked towards them, he heard Beth cry out, then suddenly she went under the water, her legs going down first.

Before either Glen or Maggie could react, Daryl had thrown his crossbow and squirrels on the floor beside them, gripped his knife, and run over to the edge of where Beth was. He could make her out struggling just beneath the water. Without thinking, he jumped in. He made his way towards her, diving below the surface; a walker that was more bone than flesh had grabbed hold of Beth's calf and was struggling to pull her down as Beth struggled back, kicking out, bubbles escaping her lips as the oxygen began to leave her. Despite its flesh having almost entirely rotted away, the walker's bony hands still had a strong grip on the young girls leg. Daryl could see it had torn it's self in half – it's bottom half lay submerged beneath a rock at the bottom of the pool, but it's top half was holding onto Beth, a line of entrails kept it together by a thread. It had obviously been struggling to get to them for a long time, the effort finally tearing itself in two. Daryl dove towards it, kicking it in the face, feeling the bones in its jaw crack beneath his boot. He grabbed its head and plunged his knife its its forehead, watching its eyes go blank and the grip on Beth's leg loosen. He grabbed it's hand and pulled it from Beth, tossing it away where it floated up to the surface and bobbed away.

Both Daryl and Beth came to the surface coughing, Beth sobbing as she tried to find her breath. Daryl instantly wrapped his arms around her, holding her steady while she took deep, tearing breathes.

'You okay?' he asked her urgently, 'did it get you?'

'No – no I don't think so,' she sobbed, putting her own arms around his neck and holding on to him.

He reached across and moved her soaking hair from her face, his hands searching her face, attempting to stroke away the water. Once he was sure she had her breath back, he pulled her over to the edge of the pool, where Maggie and Glen were standing, waiting.

'Beth, Beth oh my god Beth, are you okay?' Maggie was frantic. She reached down and pulled her sister out, Daryl climbing out after her.

Beth fell to the ground, where Daryl fell beside her. He was breathing heavy after the struggle and adrenaline, but he took hold of Beth's bare leg, inspecting it.

'You're okay,' he breathed, almost as a revelation to himself.

Beth stayed sat down, her leg stretched out in front of her, her clothes drenched and clinging to her skin, which was starting to break out in goose flesh. But none of those things mattered right now, only that Daryl had jumped in to save her and was currently touching her bare leg. She looked at him as he looked at her leg, noticing his own clothes were stuck to him, his jeans heavy and rubbing his now cold flesh. His hair was plastered to his face, but he didn't seem to care. Daryl looked up and caught her eye, seeing the flush of crimson that had spread across her face, the red rings beneath her eyes, her lips slightly parted, the gleam of water still upon them. Her chest was barely covered in just a thin tank top, rising and falling heavily as she breathed, the panic of the previous moment still forcing adrenaline through her veins. Daryl couldn't take his eyes off of Beth. Maggie had crouched down beside her little sister and was hugging her, kissing her, overcome with emotion. Beth held Daryl's gaze the entire time.

'Thank you so much,' Maggie said, turning to Daryl as he stood up, shaking his arms in an attempt to remove the wet, 'you saved her.' she flung her arms around his neck, standing on her tip-toes to kiss his stubbly cheek. Beth beamed up at them.

'Here,' Glen had gathered her dry clothes from where she had left them. Beth stood up, thanking him, and took them in her arms as Glen took a still almost hysterical Maggie in his.

Beth turned to Daryl.

'Thank you,' she breathed, stepping closer to him. She reached up and moved his hair out of his eyes, leaving her small hand on his cheek, where Maggie had kissed him. His damp cheek was warm. Daryl tried to shrug it off, looking down at his feet, but Beth moved back into his view, tilting her head so he had to look at her.

'I mean it,' she said, her big blue eyes wide and honest. Then she stretched up to kiss his other cheek, lingering there for longer than necessary, feeling the scratch of his beard against her lips.

'Let's get out of here.' Maggie said.


	10. Chapter 10

'I think there's someone ou'there -' Daryl said, furrowing his brow as he peered through the binoculars they kept in the guard tower.

Carol raised her sniper to look through herself.

'A car is coming.' She said. 'It's Rick! He's bringing someone in – him and Carl!'

Daryl threw the binoculars aside and hurried over to the hatch, throwing it up and climbing down. He jumped the last few rungs and headed out of the room, across to the yard. Rick and Carl had already disappeared inside as he got there, so he headed indoors, making for the infirmary. As he got there, he found Carl standing just outside; he looked nervous.

'Wha's going on?' he panted.

'There was a woman outside, fighting the walkers off. She passed out, me and dad brought her in,' explained Carl, glancing over his shoulder into the room beyond, 'Hershel's looking at her now.'

'She safe?' Daryl asked.

'I don't know... but I think so. She had the supplies with her, from the run. Judith's formula.' he said.

Daryl ran his hand over his beard, concerned. Glenn and Maggie had been out on a run that day – where were they now?

'She awake?' Daryl asked.

'No, she passed out.' Carl told him.

Daryl nodded. He trusted Rick, so if he had made the decision to bring this woman in, she couldn't pose a threat to their safety.

'Yer dad in there?' he asked, nodding towards the room.

'Yeah,' Carl said.

Daryl walked around him, peering into the room.

He saw Rick and Hershel standing together over by the cabinets, talking in low voices. His eyes moved over to the bed, where a woman was lying, and beside her was Beth. Beth was gently wiping the woman's face, cooling her and cleaning her. She was humming lightly as she did it, and Daryl was struck by the tenderness with which she worked.

They knew nothing about this woman, who she was, where she came from, why she had Maggie and Glen's supplies. His first instinct had been to mistrust, to be wary, but it didn't seem like that was Beth's. She turned to rinse out the cloth and he caught her eye. She held his gaze, her bright blue eyes seemingly piercing him. He looked back at her. There was something about her, something which made him uncomfortable. He couldn't place her in this world, in this life. Everyone he had grown used to, accustomed to, they all had their place. They were hunting buddies, fellow guardsmen, fighters or leaders. They all had their place and they all made sense to him. Carl had caused him some confusion for a while, but he saw him less as a kid and more of a fighter now, a miniature Rick. He could talk to Carl about the world they lived in without feeling like it was too much for him. That made sense. Beth was different. She wasn't a fighter, wasn't a hunter, they had no common ground and until recently Daryl had had no reason to even acknowledge her existence.

But somehow they had been thrown together. He could have just grunted his thanks and left it at that after his accident, but she had come back to take the stitches out, and he had offered to each her to fight, and some how she had begun to carve a place for herself in his mindset. But he couldn't quite understand why. He had nothing to say to her, nothing to interest her in and he was sure she would have nothing of interest to say to him, yet he always felt this strange urge to talk to her. She blinked, her long eyelashes fluttering down to caress her cheeks. When she looked back up, he nodded to her then turned to the men by the wall.

'Wha's goin' on?' he asked in his quiet tones.

'Found her outside the gates. She wont talk.' Rick said on a sigh, running his hand down his face.

'She bit?' Daryl asked.

'No,' Hershel told him, 'gunshot wound. Beth's cleaning her up.'

Daryl glanced back towards Beth, who caught his eye once more. She cast him a small smile.

'Call a meeting in the common room. Now.' Rick was saying.

Daryl nodded his understanding to Rick, then nodded to Hershel before glancing back towards Beth. She was still watching him, her head on a slight tilt.

. . .

His stomach was in knots as he reached the guard tower. He ignored Carol as she stared at him, ascending through the hatch, and frowned at her when she finally demanded 'well?'

'Some new chick,' he said, 'found her outside all busted up. Brought her t' the infirmary, Hershel's fixing 'er up.' He explained slowly.

'A new woman?' Carol asked as Daryl wandered over to the ledge, his back to her, looking out over the grounds.

'Is she safe? Who is she?'

'I dunno,' Daryl grunted, 'but Rick's called a meeting.'

Carol eyed his back for a moment, then decided to drop the questions. She could tell when he wasn't in a talkative mood, and she would find the information for herself from Rick in due course.

. . .

'There's a town.' The new woman was saying in a raspy breath as Daryl and Carol returned into the prison. She was on edge, like a trapped lion, her eyes darted from person to person, keeping her distance, her guard up. 'Woodbury. About 75 survivors. I think they were taken there.'

'Who were?' Carol said, 'Rick, what's going on?'

'This woman, we found her with the supplies Glenn and Maggie were sent to get. She reckons they dropped 'em'. Rick told her.

'A whole town?' Daryl said.

'It's run by this guy who calls himself _The Governor_ \- pretty boy, charming. Jim Jones type.'

'He got muscle?' Daryl asked, instinctively flexing and unflexing his hands into fists.

'Paramilitary wannabes. They have armed sentries on every wall.' She said.

'You know a way in?' Rick asked.

'The place is secure from walkers, but we could slip our way through.' She said.

She was softly spoken, but her eyes continued to move from person to person. Rick looked around the group himself, his eyes lingering on Daryl. Daryl nodded, understanding. They were getting their people back.

Daryl headed to his cell to grab his stuff and organise himself, but on his way, he found Beth in the corridor. She was beside herself, tears streaming down her checks from blue eyes swimming in water. She was flushed, her hair wild.

'Whoa,' he said, approaching her, 'wha's 'a' matter, girl?'

'My sister! They've taken Maggie!' she cried.

 _Ah_ Daryl realised, _her sister.  
_  
'We're goin', me, Rick an' Oscar, we're gonna bring 'em back safe as anything.' He said.

'What if you can't?' Beth sobbed. She was frantically pulling at the hem of her shirt, her knuckles white.

'We can, we will,' he said firmly, 'aint no one gonna stop us.'

Tears were still pouring down Beth's face; the sight made Daryl's heart ache. He instinctively grabbed hold of her upper arms, forcing her to look at him. She did, her blue eyes wide and full of heartache, swimming with tears yet to be shed.

'I'm scared Daryl,' she whispered, her bottom lip quivering.

'Don' be,' Daryl told her, 'I'll bring 'er back m'self.'

Her face was so close to his, her soft pale skin shimmering with tears, her light eyelashes clumping together with the wetness. Daryl could make out a fine spread of freckles across her nose. Beth looked up at him, at the determined set of his face. Just seeing him, seeing his face so close to hers, feeling the strong, almost painful grip he had on her shoulders, the fierce determination in his eyes, made her a little more hopeful. Daryl was strong and fierce, he had saved her life only days before, if anyone could bring Maggie back, it was him.

'Please do,' she whispered.

'I promise ya,' he nodded.

. . .

Beth needed to be with her Daddy, but she also needed to be strong for him. She found him dry eyed in his own cell block, but she could see the fear etched into his face.

'Daddy!' she cried, rushing to him, the sound of her cowboy boots clinking on the hard, cold floor.

'C'm'ere darlin',' he said, holding out his arms, into which Beth folded herself, 'don't you worry about a thing. Rick's gone to fetch your sister and teach them all a lesson. She'll be fine. Glenn, too.'

'You think so?' Beth asked, looking up at him.

'Oh I know so,' her dad smiled down at her, pushing her hair back from her face.

Beth nodded and snuggled her face back in to his chest, trying not to cry. They had lost so much already, to lose Maggie would be to lose it all. She trusted Rick, but he was volatile. What if it went wrong? What if something happened to them? Or something had already happened to Maggie? It didn't bare thinking about. Rick knew what he was doing, and she could only hope he would see it through. Daryl was with him, too, and there was something about Daryl that she instinctively trusted. He had promised her, and she had believed him. Despite her despair, she had believed him. She closed her eyes, seeing his strong frame swim into focus, remembering the way he had pulled her to safety from the water, the way he had laid beside her, keeping her company for her own happiness, the way he had held onto in the corridor before they parted. He would save Maggie, and Beth almost believed he would save Maggie for her.

. . .

Beth and Hershel entered the prison common room, feeling the need to be with the others - sitting up alone was only causing them to worry more. As they entered the room, a commotion of noise seemed to rise up around them. They stopped, spotting Carl in the room, holding Judith.

'What was that?' Beth said, panic rising within her.

'That was from inside.' Hershel said, his blue eyes narrow over his white beard.

'Was that Carol?' Carl asked, rocking Judith lightly on his lap.

'She's out keeping watch in the guard tower with Axel.' Hershel said to the young boy.

'What if they came back in for something? What if they're in trouble?' Beth asked, her voice growing frantic. Her nerves were already frayed from worry about her sister. She looked at her Daddy, searching his eyes, willing him to tell her it was okay.

'Let's check the tower, see if she's there.' Hershel said calmly.

'How could anyone else get in?' Beth replied, looking desperately from her father to Carl.

'The tombs are filled with walkers that wandered in from outside. Someone else could have done the same thing.' Hershel rationed.

'I'm going.' Carl said, turning behind him to pick up his gun and passing Judith into Beth's arm. She received the baby openly, but she was shaking.

'I can't let you go down there.' Hershel said, stepping out in front of the young lad.

'My father would go.' Carl said.

Hershel looked at the boy solemnly for a moment, fully seeing the determined set of his face. He stood there, looking up at Hershel from his baby face, but the gun held firmly in his hand, the sheriffs hat meaning business on his head. Hershel swallowed, sighed, then nodded and stepped out of his way.

Beth turned to look at her father, her blue eyes wide with worry.

'You let him go.' she said once the door had swung shut behind him.

'What could I do?' her father said, 'he knows what he's doing.'

'He's a kid!' Beth implored.

Hershel shook his head and sat beside her on the stairs.

'Not any more. Neither of you are,' he said.

But Beth sure felt like a child in that moment; she was terrified, relying on the promises and the reassurances of the adults around her. She leaned her head on her father's knee, allowing him to stroke her hair. It was just the two of them again now, the two of them and Judith. She shut her eyes, allowing her father to comfort her.

'Oh, God! Donna? Is she dead? Is she dead? Baby?'

Beth looked up to see Carl and a group of strangers, looking worse for wear, fall into the adjoining room to where herself and Hershel were. She sat up, tightening her grip on Judith as one of the men placed the motionless body of a woman onto the floor and cried over her, another man and woman looking on, their faces ashen and bloodied.

'I'll take care of it.' Carl was saying.

'Whoa! Whoa, kid. Wait a minute.' The man said to Carl as he stepped forward. Beth could see Carl had stepped to stood over the body of a woman. She looked at her father, then silently passed Judith to him.

'She doesn't have that long.' Carl said to the larger man.

'Who the hell are you? How did you get in here? Who are you with?'

'Look, we can help you. First things first.' Carl said, motioning with his gun to the head of the woman.

'No, we take care of our own.' The man said seriously, putting a large hand on the shoulder of the sobbing man on the floor.

Carl nodded and stepped away, making his way to the door by which Beth was now standing.

'Who are they?' Beth whispered as Carl joined her.

'Found them in the tombs overrun with walkers,' Carl said, closing the door silently on them.

'Hey, what are you doing?' The woman who was still alive asked, suddenly spotting Carl closing the door.

'Kid, did you just lock us in here?' The man approached them.

'Open the door.' The woman said, beginning to sound frantic.

'This room is secure. You'll be safe. You have food and water.' Carl told them solemnly.

'Open this door.' The woman cried, grabbing the iron bars.

'I can't.' Carl said.

'Come on, man. We're not animals. Don't do this.' The woman pleaded. She looked past the two of them to see Hershel hanging back. Upon spotting the older man she increased her vigor, 'Hey!' she cried, calling to him, 'You can't just leave us in here! Open this door! Open it! Now!'

'Sasha!' the man called to the woman, 'Back away from their door and let the man go. Look around you.  
This is the best we've had it in weeks. His house. We got other things to do.' Then he turned to look at Carl and Beth.

'We don't want any trouble.' He told them.

Carl nodded gravely, watching the scene unfold before him.

'Shouldn't we help them?' Beth asked Carl, watching those in the room crowd around the still body of the woman on the ground.

'I did.' said Carl.

Beth looked at him, her heart in her throat. It felt wrong to her to leave these people locked in a room when they were clearly in distress. Her nature told her to let them out, bring them food and supplies, help them. But she watched Carl, saw the guarded look on his face, and understood. The world wasn't the same any more, not everyone was a good person. It made sense to be wary, until they were certain they were safe. Carl knew so from his father, the two of them had a good balance of compassion and sense. Her mind turned to Rick, out in the open, under threat. She swallowed, hard. He would have kept them locked up, too. At least at first. Thinking of Rick out in the open forced Beth to think of Daryl, too, bringing forth the promise he had made her.

 _Please find my sister,_ she thought desperately, _and come back to me._

She had meant bring Maggie back to her, but her mind seemed to alter her own thoughts as they came to her. Suddenly she wasn't sure who she wanted to see more.


	11. Chapter 11

With every blink, Beth's eyes felt like were rubbing over sandpaper. The baby in her arms lay looking up at her, Lori's eyes. Beth rocked her gently as she walked, heading towards the common room in which her father was, in search of baby formula. She had not slept a wink, what with Judith and the fear for her sister. They had still not got back, and her stomach had been tied in nauseating knots all night.

Carl opened up the door for her.

She entered the room, her eyes on the baby, aware of the four brand new, strange pairs of eyes on her.

'How old is the baby?' the woman asked, getting up from where she had been sitting.

'Couple'a months.' Hershel told her.

'To be honest, we never thought we'd see another baby,' The woman said, walking over to Beth, 'beautiful,' she said, looking down at Judith.

'Thanks,' Beth smiled shyly.

'How're you feeling?' the woman asked, concerned.

Beth looked at her, then across at her father.

'She's not mine,' she said.

'Where's her mother?' the woman asked, looking around at the now quiet room. 'I'm sorry.' she said quietly, understanding their silence.

'Man, you people have been through the mill,' the man said as Beth headed back out with Judith. She didn't feel much like hanging around all of these new people, their prying eyes and questions. She wanted to help them, but the baby in her arms was heavy and her eyelids were heavier.

. . .

Beth was lying on her bed with the baby tucked up beside her, exhaustion finally giving way to sleep, when she heard the commotion begin. Jolting awake, she found enough time to leave Judith with someone before running out to the front gates, in time to see her sister climbing out of a car.

She ran to her, throwing her arms around her, tears spilling down her face. Maggie held her back as their father stood beside them. He gently caressed Maggie's arm, which was covered in angry red welts and bruises. Beth let go of her sister and went to Rick, throwing her arms around his neck, grateful he had returned her sister to him. She stepped back, looking around. Looking for Daryl.

'Where's Daryl?' she asked.

Rick looked at her through tired and defeated eyes. Her smile fading, she turned to her father.

'Take your sister inside,' Hershel said to Beth.

Beth slowly walked towards her sister, but a sickening feeling had crawled its way in to her stomach. She took her sister's hand and led her indoors, trying to push away the feeling of dread with the much stronger feelings of relief and gratitude that the sight of her alive and well sister brought.

Maggie did not speak as they walked, hand in hand, to the cell blocks. Her eyes were dark, her skin was pale and sallow. Beth was frightened.

'What happened?' she asked, sitting Maggie down on her bed.

When she didn't answer, she sat beside her, putting one arm around her shoulders.

'He-' Maggie started, but her voice caught in her throat. She cleared her throat, frowning. 'He took off my-' she gestured to her shirt, 'he threatened me. To rape me.'

Beth stared at her sister in horror, mouth agape.

'He didn't.' Maggie said, tears beginning to emerge in her eyes. 'But I was so frightened, Beth.'

'Oh, Maggie,' Beth sighed, pulling her sister into a deep hug. She held her there for a long time, stroking her older sister's dark hair, soothing her as best she could.

'You're safe now,' she whispered to her, 'you and Glen.'

Maggie nodded, then looked up at her sister's face, so young yet so wise.

'Thank you,' she whispered.

Beth shook her head, frowning. Maggie didn't need to thank her. She was just grateful she was home safe.

'Daryl didn't come back with us,' Maggie said softly, her eyes searching Beth's.

'What?' Beth asked, confused.

'We found his brother.'

'Merle?'

'Mm,' Maggie nodded, removing herself from Beth's arms and pushing her hair back from her face, 'he kept us locked up, beat us, threw a walker at Glen.'

'Merle did?' Beth asked, shocked. Merle was alive?

'But Daryl still went with him.' Maggie said, her dark eyes staring down at the floor.

'What?' Beth didn't understand, 'went where with him? What's he doing? What's going on?'

'He left with him. He's gone.' Maggie said.

'When is he coming back?' Beth asked, still frowning. 'Maggie, is he coming back?'

Maggie turned to look at Beth, holding her gaze for what felt to Beth like an age. She shook her head.

Beth turned to look at the wall. Her mouth had gone dry.

'He's not coming back.' She said flatly.

'No,' Maggie murmured.

'He promised.' Beth said, running her hands down her face. She suddenly felt sick. 'He promised me.'

Beth could feel Maggie watching her, but she was overcome with emotion. Her sister was alive and safe, that was all that should matter, but Daryl had left.

 _Had left her._

Merle was alive, and Daryl had gone with Merle. Merle, who he hated, surely he hated. Merle had beaten her sister, had beaten Glen. And Daryl had gone with him.

'He's coming back, though,' she said.

'Beth,' Maggie said softly, 'I don't think he is.'

Beth stood up, her hands rubbing at her face as if trying to wake herself up.

'I'm sorry-' she said, shaking her head, 'I have to-' she didn't know what she was doing. What she was saying.

She left Maggie sitting on the bed, spotting her father heading their way, which she was grateful for – Maggie wouldn't be alone. But she couldn't just sit around.

She passed her father without an explanation, heading out of the prison. Her feet seemed to make their own way down to the gates, where the cars they had arrived back in still were.

 _He'll be there_ Beth told herself as she walked, _he's coming back._

She reached the gates, looking out to the stray walkers who were ambling around aimlessly outside. There was no Daryl. Anger welled up inside of her. She had grown to trust Daryl Dixon, was beginning to see him as a friend, a companion. Wasn't there a connection between them? He had saved her life. She shook her head, trying to clear it. Maybe she had imagined all of it, maybe he had no particular feelings towards her either way.

She yelled aloud, kicking out at the fence. Still angry, she picked up a heavy rock and threw it as far as could, grunting with the effort. She wanted to scream, to tear her hair out. There had been too many emotions coursing through her small body the last couple of weeks.

'Hey, hey,' a voice called.

Beth turned around to see Carol, and a new burst of anger erupted in her.

'No no no,' she yelled, 'not you!'

'Beth!' Carol gasped, 'what's the matter? Is Maggie okay?'

'Maggie's _fine,_ ' Beth spat, kicking out at another heavy rock.

Carol stared at her until Beth's anger began to ebb. If anyone would understand her frustration, she realised, it was Carol. Carol actually _was_ Daryl's friend.

'He's gone,' she said, turning to face Carol.

Carol swallowed.

'He is.' She said.

Beth turned away again, anger welling back up inside of her.

'Why!' she cried, looking out to the wooded area beyond the perimeters, 'why did he go?'

'He couldn't leave his brother. Not again,' Carol said softly.

Beth turned to look at her again.

'What about us?' she cried. _What about me._

'You like him,' Carol said, 'so do I.'

'We're weak without him,' Beth said, hearing the desperation in her own voice.

'We'll get through this,' Carol told her, coming towards her, 'Tyreese and his friends seem capable.'

'I'm pissed at him for leaving,' Beth said honestly, looking up into Carol's grey eyes.

'Don't be.' Carol said, 'Daryl has his code. This world needs men like that.'

Beth shook herself free from Carol's grip.

'We need men like that.' She said, feeling the tears appear in her eyes - the tears she had furiously been fighting back. 'We need Daryl.'

'Hey,' Carol said seriously, 'we don't need anyone.'

'But I want him,' Beth cried, the tears spilling out and down her face. She shook her head, trying to make them go away, but the pain in her chest had burst. The sickness she had felt at the loss of her sister had come back tenfold at the thought of never seeing Daryl again. She never realised how much she had grown to like him, how much she relied on him. He was something special in this goddamn world, refreshing. Beth liked him. She liked him a lot. She was an outsider, useless to the rest of the group; Daryl had been starting to make her feel differently about that. He had offered to teach her to hunt, to fight, to go on runs. Without him everything suddenly felt pointless – pointless and empty.

'He was my friend,' she sobbed.

Carol brought Beth into a firm hug.

'Mine too,' she said.

'Let's go get him!' Beth said suddenly, pulling away, 'we'll find him! He taught you to track and – and he was teaching me, too. We'll find him!'

'He isn't lost, Beth,' Carol said softly, 'he chose to go.'

Beth looked up at Carol. She finally saw the sorrow that was in her face, too. Daryl was loved here, he was wanted. But he had left. She crumbled.


	12. Chapter 12

'There ain't nothing out here bu' mosquitoes an' ants.' Daryl growled, stalking along behind his brother.

'Patience, little brother.' Merle told him, 'Sooner or later, a squirrel is bound to scurry across your path.'

'Even so, that ain't much food.' Daryl grunted.

'More than nothing.' Merle said.

'I'd 'ave better luck goin' through one o' them houses we passed back on th' turnoff.' Daryl said, kicking a log out of his way.

'Is that what your new friends taught you? Hmm? How to loot for booty?' Merle said, rounding on him.

'We've been at it for hours.' Daryl said darkly. 'Why don't we find a stream, try to look f'some fish?'

'I think you're just trying to lead me back to the road, man.' Merle said, looking his brother up and down, 'Get me over to that prison.'

'They got shelter.' Daryl shrugged. 'Food. A pot t' piss in. Might not be a bad idea.'

'For you, maybe.' Merle said bitterly, 'Ain't gonna be no damn party for me.'

'Everyone will get used t' each other.' Daryl insisted.

'They're all dead. Makes no difference.' Merle shrugged.

'How can you be so sure?'

'Right about now he's probably hosting a housewarming party where's he gonna bury what's left of your pals.' Merle said, walking away from his brother. 'Let's hook some fish. Come on.'

'Right.'

Daryl carried on behind his brother, his boots crunching over the fallen. His head hurt. He couldn't have left his brother, he just couldn't. It had always been them, the two of them against the world, the way it had been when this all kicked off. It should have stayed that way, he should have never given up looking for him. But even as he thought it, he felt uneasy.

 _'_ _My blood, my family is standing right here and waiting for us back at the prison.' Glen had told him._

 _'And you're part of that family.' Rick had implored._

Was he? He scowled as he walked along. He didn't remember ever feeling so conflicted.

 _'What do you want us to tell Carol?'_ Glen had asked.

 _'She'll understand.'_ Daryl had said.

He was sure she would, too. She knew him better than anyone else at that prison, and if he had to leave, she would accept that. She was a smart woman, and Daryl respected her. But it was Beth he was thinking of as he followed Merle. She wouldn't understand, she was too young, too naïve. And he had promised her he would bring Maggie back himself. Well, Maggie had gotten back safe and sound – he assumed – so his job was done. So long as Beth had her sister, she wouldn't care Daryl had taken off. Would she?

 _Of course not you idiot_ his mind told him.

They had spent some time together recently, had opened up to one another a little, but it was nothing substantial. Yet he cared about her, he knew he did, the niggling guilt which was slowly growing the further away from the prison he walked told him that.

'Hmm smells to me like the Sawhatchee Creek.' Merle said, breaking through Daryl's thoughts.

'We didn't go west enough.' He said. 'There's a river down there, it's got to be the Yellow Jacket.'

'You have a stroke, boy? We ain't never even come close to Yellow Jacket.' Merle spat.

'We didn't go west. Just a little bit south. That's what I think.' Daryl said sourly.

'Know what I think? I may have lost my hand, but you lost your sense of direction.' Merle growled.

'Yeah, we'll see.' Daryl said.

'What do you want to bet?' Merle grinned back at him.

'I don't want to bet nothing,' Daryl shrugged, 'It's just a body of water. Why's everything got to be a competition with you?'

'Whoa, whoa. Take it easy, little brother' Merle said, shaking his head. 'Just trying to have a little fun here. No need to get your panties all in a bundle.'

'You hear that?' Daryl said, stopping where he was and cutting off Merle.

'Yeah, wild animals getting wild.' Merle said with glee.

'No, it's a baby.' Daryl grunted.

'Oh, come on.' Merle sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes, 'Why don't you just piss in my ear and tell me it's raining, too? That there's the sound of a couple of coons making love, sweet love. Know what I mean?' He looked pointedly at Daryl, raising an eyebrow.

Daryl hurried through the underbrush towards the sound, his brother reluctantly following. As he emerged from the tree line he saw a car surrounded by both walkers and humans, two men were trying to fight them off. Daryl could see two walkers desperately trying to get into the passenger side where a woman was holding a baby to her chest, sobbing.

'Hey, man, I ain't wasting my bullets on a couple of strangers that ain't never cooked me a meal or felicitated my piece.' Merle said from behind Daryl. 'That's my policy. You'd be wise to adopt it, brother.'

Daryl opted to ignore him, heading out to the scene, raising his crossbow to his face. He shot two walkers dead, plunging a bolt into another ones head by hand. Merle hung back, watching. A walker had crawled its way into the back of the car, through the boot, and was reaching forward to the mother and baby in the car. Daryl paused for a moment, assessing the situation; walkers were closing in on them.

'Daryl! I got ya! Go!' Merle called to him, firing his gun straight into the head of the closest walker.

Daryl ran around to the back of the car, grabbing the back of the walker and yanking it backwards with force, until its head lay on the boot. He then forcefully slammed the boot door down onto its head, a mixture of repulsion and satisfaction overcoming him and the head caved in on itself, the blood and brains splattering everywhere.

Daryl ran to help the man struggling beside the bridge with the last walker. Daryl plunged his knife into the head, then kicked it over the edge of the bridge, looking over as it fell down into the stream below.

He stood back and took a deep breath, looking at the man beside him. He nodded, then moved back into the road.

'If you touch my wife, I kill you.'

'Speak English.' Merle spat. He was standing by the car door, his gun raised. 'Slow down, beaner.' He said venomously. 'That ain't no way to say thank you.'

'We don't have anything,' the man said, looking desperately at Daryl's brother.

'They wanna take the car? The tank is empty.' The other man said.

'Let 'em go.' Daryl growled from the other side of the car, glaring across at his brother.

'The least they can do is give us an enchilada or something, huh?' Merle said, his small eyes looking dangerously across at the man, before slowly opening the back door to the car, 'Easy does it, senorita.  
Everything's gonna be fine.'

Daryl slowly walked around the back of the car, towards his brother. He kept his eyes on the two Spanish men who were loitering before the car, nervously looking at Merle and his wife in the car. Daryl stood back for a while, watching the men, reading the fear in their eyes. He stepped around to Merle, pulling up his crossbow.

'Get out of the car.' He said quietly.

'I know you're not talking to me, brother.' Merle growled slowly from inside the car.

'Get in your car an' get the hell out'a here.' Daryl said to the men, 'Go! Get in your car! Go!'

Daryl kept his crossbow trained on his brother, glaring him down from behind it. Merle stood there, looking at him, his eyes glaring into him, his hands raised. Eventually he patted it away, and Daryl let him, before turning away and stalking off.

Once they were back in the shade of the forest, Merle rounded on him.

'The shit you doing, pointing that thing at me?' He growled.

'They were scared, man.' Daryl sighed, walking ahead of him.

'They were rude is what they were,' Merle said 'Rude and they owed us a token of gratitude.'

'They didn' owe us nothin'.' Daryl sighed again.

'You helping people out of the goodness of your heart? Even though you might die doing it? - Is that something your Sheriff Rick taught you?' Merle growled.

'There was a baby!' Daryl snapped, turning around and advancing on his brother.

'Oh, otherwise you would have just left them to the biters, then?' Merle asked in mock surprise.

'Man, I went back for you.' Daryl snapped, swinging his crossbow down around his shins in anger. 'You weren't there. I didn' cut off your hand, neither. You did tha'. Way before they locked you up on that roof.  
You asked for it.'

'You know- you know what's funny to me?' Merle growled, grinning menacingly at Daryl. It was the grin of a mad mad, a caged animal backed into a corner, about to get vicious. 'You and Sheriff Rick are like this now. Right?' He raised his remaining hand and twisted his two fingers together n front of Daryl's face. 'I bet you a penny and a fiddle of gold that you never told him that we were planning on robbing that camp blind.'

'It didn't happen.' Daryl said.

'Yeah, it didn't 'cause I wasn't there to help you.' Merle spat.

'What, like when we were kids, huh? Who left who then?' Daryl growled, advancing.

'What?' Merle growled.'Huh? Is that why I lost my hand?'

'You lost your hand 'cause you're a simpleminded piece of shit.' Daryl snapped, jabbing his finger into his brother's chest.

'Yeah!?' Merle yelled, aggressively grabbing his younger brother's backpack, causing him to fall to the floor. The knife attached to the end of the metal glove of his amputated hand tore through the back of his shirt, revealing the multitude of long, deep scars which covered his back. Merle stepped back, backing off.

'I- I didn't know he was-' Merle stammered.

'Yeah, he did-' Daryl said, picking himself up, 'He did the same to you. That's why y'left first.'

'I had to, man. I would have killed him otherwise.' Merle said.

Daryl pulled himself together, gathering his things and standing up.

'Where you going?' Merle spat after him.

'Back where I belong.' Daryl spat back.

'I can't go with you.' Merle said, almost sounding desperate. 'I tried to kill that black bitch. Damn near killed the Chinese kid.'

'He's Korean.' Daryl sighed.

'Whatever.' Merle said, looking desperately at his brother, 'Doesn't matter, man. I just can't go with you.' He shook his head, his face pleading.

'You know, I may be the one walking away but you're the one that's leaving' Daryl said, turning away from him 'again.'

Daryl stormed off, making his way through the bushes and tress surrounding him, fed up. He should have never left the prison, he knew that now. The loyalties to his brother were still strong, but things had changed since they had been separated. He belonged back in that prison.

. . .

Daryl stalked through the underbrush, his crossbow over his shoulder, keeping his eyes alert. He could hear Merle walking behind him, but he appreciated the silence he kept up.

Suddenly, the sound of gunshots echoed over the forest, causing the birds to fly from the trees above.

He stopped, looking back at Merle, who looked back at him. In that moment they seemed to come to an understanding, then both broke into a run.

The gunfire continued as they ran, shoving branches out of their way, jumping across the rocks and fallen logs. Before they had made it back to the prison, all went quiet. Some how that made Daryl feel worse, the silence. All sorts of thoughts raced through his mind.

Eventually he broke through, coming out to the prison. To his dismay, the place was overrun with walkers. Searching the grounds furiously, he saw Rick struggling just a little off, two walkers closing in on him. He ran over, training his crossbow on the back of the walker's head. He fired, hitting his target, and the walker fell from Rick's face. Rick saw Daryl, who looked back at him intently. Rick nodded, before turning to see Merle. Merle chuckled, looking from Rick to Daryl.

Daryl swallowed.


	13. Chapter 13

Beth, cowering behind Carl and Carol, watched the assault unfold around them with terror. Gunshots perforated the air around them as tears poured down her face. Axel's body lay only feet away from them, where he had been shot in the head only moments ago. Beth looked down at the discarded body, heaving sobs racking her lungs. She had given her gun to Carol, knowing her aim was much better, so she crouched huddled behind them, her knees tucked to her chest.

The gunshots stopped. Beth looked up at Carl, Carol and Maggie, who were still poised.

'Oh my god,' Carol breathed.

Beth looked up, glancing over the upturned table she was hiding behind. A bread van had driven into the chain link fence, knocking it down. It came to a standstill in the prison courtyard. Beth watched in agape horror as the back doors opened and several dozen walkers fell out, overrunning what was once their safe ground.

'Daddy is down there!' she screamed, going to jump up.

Carol grabbed the hem of her sweater, pulling her back down.

'Rick's with him,' she said, 'he'll be okay.'

'Look!' Maggie said, 'there's a car! It's Glen!'

They watched as a silver truck drove towards the gates. Together, they ran down to open them, pulling them aside for the truck to come through. Maggie, spotting her father through the window, ran to the passenger side door and pulled it open, helping her father out.

Beth hurried to his side, kissing his cheek, relief washing over her at the sight of him, uninjured.

Together with her sister, she helped carry him into the safety of the prison.

. . .

The sisters helped him into the common room, setting him down at one of the tables.

'I'm okay,' Hershel said, batting them away, 'really, I'm okay!'

Glen followed them in, pulling Maggie into his arms.

'The courtyard is overrun,' he said to her.

'We'll get through it,' Maggie said, though her voice was shaking.

Beth was sitting beside her father, her head resting on his shoulder.

Soon, Rick fell into the room, followed by, to Beth's delight, Daryl, and then to her surprise, Merle.

'What's he doing here?!' Glen yelled, rounding on Merle.

'He helped me, him and Daryl-' Rick said, falling down onto one of the seats.

Beth got up, glanced down at her father, then walked out of the room. Her emotions were too frayed to stay in there.

. . .

Beth reached the quiet solitude of her own bedroom, folding her arms across her chest, holding her upper arms, clinging to herself. She felt exhausted, her head was spinning. Her nerves had been fraught over the last couple of days, with her sister and now this. She had spent the last couple of days feeling distraught over Daryl's leaving, feelings which had left her both confused as well as heartbroken. She had no reason to be so miserable over his leaving, but she had been. She had been growing to trust him, to like him, and he had just turned his back on her, on all of them, after everything they had been through together, after everything that had happened.

And then he had waltzed back in. As if nothing had ever happened, he had just wandered back in to the common room, his brother in tow.

Beth stood in her room, her back to the door, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She was being ridiculous, she had absolutely no reason to feel so strongly about anything. He had left, that was his prerogative. It was a dick move, in her opinion, to the entire group, not just her, but it was his choice. No one had a claim to him. And she had started to accept that. But then he had walked back in. Did that mean he was back? Or just stopping by? She ran her hands through her hair, crying out her frustration with the situation, but mainly with herself.

'Hey girl,'

Beth spun round, her blonde hair whipping back. Daryl was standing in her doorway, his head bent down, looking up at her through his hair. His hands were in his pockets, no crossbow in sight. He looked sheepish.

'What're you doing here?' Beth asked, glaring at him.

'Wan'ed check you was a'right,' he shrugged, 'y'walked off.'

'So what?' Beth spat, 'what do you care?'

Daryl looked at her, his eyes narrowed.

''M'sorry I left,' he said after a while, looking down at his boots.

'Yeah,' Beth said, watching him.

'Got y'sister back though,' he said, looking back up at her.

'What help were you?' Beth spat again, turning her back to him.

'Don't turn away from me,' Daryl said, stepping into her room. He grabbed her forearm and pulled her around to look at him.

'Get off of me!' She cried, yanking her arm out of his grip.

'I promised I'd get ya sister back, di'n' I?' he shouted at her, his faces inches away from hers.

'I didn't realise that meant without you,' she snapped at him.

'What did I have t'do with anythin'?' Daryl said, looking deep into her eyes, 'it was ya sister ya wanted.'

'I wanted you, too, Daryl!' Beth implored.

Daryl looked at her, his eyes dark and brooding.

'It was m'brother,' Daryl said, stepping back, 'm'blood.'

'But we're your family, Daryl,' Beth said, reaching out to him to touch his arm. 'We're weak without you.'

'Nah, you're fine,' Daryl shook his head, 'don't need me.'

'I do,' Beth said softly, placing both hands on his upper arms, feeling the hard muscles beneath his shirt, 'I need you here. I thought we were friends, I thought you were going to teach me how to hunt, to fight. I wanted you here.'

Daryl looked at her through his hair, solemn and grave. She could see him inwardly struggling with himself, holding himself back. Beth reached up and placed her hand on his jaw, stroking the inside of her thumb along the scruff of his beard.

They kept their eyes locked on one another, both of them breathing heavily. Beth could feel the tension radiating from him, could see the emotion swimming behind his eyes. She felt his body heat rising from her touch, and her own hand grew hot. They had created something, the two of them, something Beth had only had an inkling of until now. She had tried to repress the feelings he aroused in her, putting down her misery at his absence to fear for her safety and her families safety; but as she stood there, her hand against his cheek, his eyes staring in to hers, she realised it was something more than that.

Daryl placed his own hand on top of hers, then reached down and stroked her hair from her face.

'I'm back now,' he said softly, his lips barely moving as he spoke.

'Promise me,' Beth whispered.

'I promise,' he said, to which Beth's stomach flipped a thousand times over.

Then he broke away from her, turning to leave.

'They're keepin' Merle in a cell,' he said, his back to her.

'Right,' Beth said. She sounded breathless.

'Dunno wha' they'll do with him, but this shit wit' the Governor,' he ran a hand down his face, sighing, 'it's bad.'

'How bad?' Beth asked, coming to stand beside him.

'Bad.' Daryl just said.

. . .

Beth wandered into the common room later that day, Judith in her arms, to see her father talking with Merle from his cell. It was the first real time she had seen Merle, and he frightened her. He didn't look like Daryl; his hair was short and his face was harder. His deep set eyes looked out from a heavy brow, the eyes of a caged animal, Beth thought. There was a menacing energy about him, a deep, dark understanding and patience. He wasn't how Beth had pictured, some low-life, idiotic redneck. She understood what Carol had said to her before, about abusive men being clever. She could see that in his eyes. He was smiling at her daddy, but Beth could not see the sweet tenderness she had found in Daryl's face.

Slowly, rocking Judith, she approached her father, watching the man in the cell uneasily.

'Baby, everything okay?' Hershel asked her, noticing her arrival.

'Mhmm,' she nodded, not taking her eyes off of Merle.

'Cute baby,' Merle said, nodding at Judith, 'she yours?'

'No.' Beth said.

'Beth here just does a fine job looking after her,' Hershel said, 'why don't you take Judith to her daddy, Beth?'

'Can you take her?' Beth asked, 'my arms are so tired.'

Hershel looked at her for a moment, deliberating.

'Okay,' he said, taking the baby from her.

Once he had gone, Beth turned to face Merle.

'So you're the brother,' she said, folding her arms.

'I guess I am,' Merle said, smiling at her, 'what you know about me girly?'

'That you're no good for Daryl,' Beth told him.

'What you know about Daryl?' Merle laughed.

'He's a good guy,' Beth said.

'Oh ho is he now?' Merle chuckled, rubbing his chin, 'is he indeed.'

Beth stayed where she was, searching Merle's face for a while, but she saw nothing of any goodness in it. She turned her back to him and walked off.

'Where're you going, Blondie?' Merle called after her, 'I thought we was getting acquainted!'

. . .

Daryl felt sick. He stood in the watch tower, looking down at the walkers which now roamed freely in their courtyard. Clearing it would waste all of their bullets. He ground his teeth together; the Governor sure had some answering to do. Yet that wasn't what was making him queasy.

Beth had brought to the surface feelings he had been trying to suppress. He didn't understand how she had began to make such an impression on him, someone so young and so different from him. How old was she, anyway? He still wasn't sure, but he was damn certain she was young enough to be his daughter. Hershel was older than him, by a lot he thought, but how much really? His head was pounding, he didn't understand himself any longer. The world was a whole lot of fucked up, but it made a fair amount of sense to him, more than it had before the fall. There was always a reason to be on edge, to be aware, to mistrust. But now he found himself, gazing down at the shambling corpses, mistrusting himself. Merle was locked away in a prison cell probably causing God knows what kind of havoc, and Beth... Beth was in there somewhere.

 _She's a kid_ he told himself, shaking his head, _you care about her as a daughter, or a niece or something._

He tried to convince himself that was true, that he wanted to look out for her, protect her, the same way he had with Sofia and Carl and Judith, but there was more to it than that. The way he had looked at her. Her blue eyes, her full, pouted lips. He rubbed his eyes, trying to get the image of her out of his head. It was wrong, on too many levels. Frustrated with himself, he kicked the wall of the guard tower.

'Daryl?' Carol asked. She was on guard duty with him.

He turned to look at her and she instantly recognized the black look across his face. She bulked slightly.

'What is it?' she asked.

'Nothin', Daryl said, looking away from her, 'everything's jus' fucked up.'

'I know we're in a difficult situation,' Carol said, 'but we'll get through it. We always do.'

'Nah,' Daryl shook his head. His chest felt constricted, he felt sick, his heart was pounding so hard he could hear it in his ears. He stayed silent for a while, brooding, looking down over the grounds. The fact that they had lost so much territory was not helping his mood one bit.

'Do th' rules still apply no more,' he said, more to himself than Carol, 'does anythin' matter?'

'Huh?' Carol frowned.

'Rules.' he said, 'moral codes.'

'Oh,' Carol walked over to him, leaning on the wall beside him, 'If they do, I don't think the governor lives by them.'

'Fuck the governor' Daryl spat, aware of Carol watching him, 'what about us? Me?'

'You?' Carol asked, 'I think you live by moral codes.'

'Do they matter, though?' he asked, looking down at her, 'do the rules we had in place, in society, before it all went to shit, do they matter?'

'Daryl,' Carol said softly, putting one hand on his arm, 'what are you talking about?'

Daryl shook his head, trying to remove Beth's young, innocent face from his mind. He was starting to feel awful, like a leering, dirty old man. He wanted to jump down from the tower and go and punch every single walker in the face until they were all gone and he was spent.

'Forget it,' he murmured, closing off.


	14. Chapter 14

'Where are you going?' It was an innocent question, but it made the hairs on the back of Daryl's neck stand on end. It aggravated him.

Shouldering his crossbow, he turned around to see Beth looking at him.

'Hun'in',' he grunted, turning away.

'Take me!' Beth said, hurrying over to him, 'you haven't shown me anything in ages.'

'Nah,' Daryl said, 's'quicker on m'own.'

'Oh come on,' Beth pouted, 'I'll do as you say.'

Daryl turned to look at her. He wanted to go out and be alone; he needed to be alone. Just him, the outdoors, and his crossbow. It was what he needed right now, some space and quiet to sort his thoughts, clear his head.

'No,' he said, more firmly this time, 'I need t' be alone.'

Beth stood in front of him, folding her arms.

'Take me with you.' She said.

Daryl stared at her. A couple of weeks ago, she would scurry from the room if he entered, but now here she was, demanding from him. It annoyed him, wound him up, and god knows he was feeling wound up lately. Like a tightly wound spring, he needed a release to his frustration and anger. He glared at her, chewing the inside of his cheek.

She was looking at him, her lips pouted, her arms folded, her blonde hair pulled back from her face.

He shook his head, angry, and stormed away from her.

His boots echoed as he trudged his way down the prison, heading out. He hated the way she looked at him, the way she spoke to him. He had made a huge mistake in ever talking to her, ever getting friendly with her – he wasn't her friend, couldn't be her friend. They had nothing in common, nothing to talk about.

It was pointless. Fruitless. Useless. All she was doing was messing his head up.

'Hey there little brother!' Merle's voice caught Daryl off guard.

He spun on his heel, turning to him.

'I ain't got time for you,' Daryl grunted to him, 'leave me alone.'

'Hey hey hey,' Merle goaded, 'what's gotten you so shook up, aye? Come tell big brother Merle all about it.' Merle was leaning through the bars, his elbows balanced on them, grinning over at his brother.

'It aint got nothin' to do wi' you Merle' Daryl spat.

'Y'heads all messed up brother,' Merle sung, 'I can tell, always could.'

'No,' Daryl said, beginning to pace, 'no,' he turned and jabbed a finger towards his brother, 'you don't know me, you don't know nothin'.'

'Is it tha' little blonde thing I saw you follow hmm?' Merle ask, his small eyes gleaming, 'one who walked out when we got in here, pretty thing?'

Daryl rounded on him.

'Oh ho ho!' Merle chuckled in spiteful glee, 'she got you all twisted up, huh? Sweet little blonde girl, I didn't realise, brother, didn't realise you liked 'em so young, so … virginal-'

Daryl grabbed his brothers shirt through the iron bars.

'You shut your goddamn mouth,' he growled, his face inches away from his brothers.

'Ohhhh you _are_ messed up,' Merle chuckled.

Daryl let go of his shirt with force, knocking Merle back a few steps.

'Shut up,' he warned, pointing to him. He spat at his brothers feet, then turned away, storming out of the room.

. . .

'Goddamn bunch o' _idiots'_ he spat, plunging his knife deep into the skull of a walker.

He was sick and tired of people thinking they knew him, thinking they could tell him what to do, how to act.

He pulled his knife free of the walker, plunging it into another one, relishing the strain on his muscles, the adrenaline that began to pump through him.

He stormed further into the forest, angrily kicking aside anything in his way. He didn't want to hunt, he wanted to fight.

His boots left imprints in the mud beneath him as he walked, not caring for where he went.

'Daryl!' a breathless voice caught up with him.

He spun around to see Beth hurrying towards him, her own boots covered in mud, leaves in her hair.

'Wha' the hell are yer doing?' he yelled at her, stamping back towards her.

'I'm coming with you,' she said, stopping where she was to get her breath back.

'No,' Daryl growled, 'God I said no, don't you ever listen?' he threw his crossbow to the ground, fury blinding him, 'why you always gotta be such a stupid, dumb bitch?!'

Beth stared at him.

'You left me.' She said, anger rising in her own voice. 'You promised you wouldn't leave again.'

'You aint nothing to leave!' he shouted. 'You got no hold on me! You aint nothin' to me!'

'But-'

'Nah, I said I weren't leaving no more and I aint, didn' realise that meant you was gon' follow me 'round like some dumb puppy!' he shouted.

'Daryl!' Beth yelled, storming up to him, 'don't be like this!'

'Like what?' he yelled, rounding on her, 'I aint being like nothin'! This is me!'

'It isn't!' Beth cried.

'What do you want from me, girl?' he shouted, his faces merely inches from hers, 'huh?'

'I want you to stop acting like a jackass!' Beth yelled back, grabbing at his arm as he tried to pull away from her, 'I want you to stop guarding yourself!'

'I aint guarding myself, quit acting like you know me!' he snapped.

'Then let me!' Beth cried, grabbing his arm, 'let me know you!'

Daryl grabbed his crossbow and stormed away from her, leaving her looking after him, breathless.

He stormed through the undergrowth, swinging his crossbow wildly beside his legs. His mind was clouded by fury that had descended over his subconscious, and beneath the heated fog were a tidal wave of emotions which left him reeling if he looked at them head on. The anger was a defense mechanism, a way for him to pretend the real emotions behind the barrier were not there at all. And almost every single one of them stemmed from the stupid girl who had followed him out here - her soft face, her light, girlish curves, her long pale hair, the twang of her voice when she spoke to him... it made no sense to him and he still couldn't place her. He couldn't comfortably put her in one section, couldn't understand who or what she was to him, or why he was so goddamn bothered by it.

'Hey look!' he suddenly shouted, turning around, 'some walkers!'

'Daryl,' Beth breathed.

Wide eyed, she watched him head back towards her, his face dark and angry.

'Daryl!' she cried again as he grabbed her arm, yanking her forward. She lost her footing, stumbling, but he pulled her irregardless, forcing her to regain her balance. He pulled her beyond the trees they had been standing by, where three walkers were making their way towards them, their groans growing in volume as they spotted the two potential meals.

'Y'wanna know me?' he growled, grabbing her and spinning her around to face the walkers.

'Come on then,' he spat, pulling her towards him until her back hit his chest, her knees almost giving way. He held her up, wrapping one of his strong, muscular arms around her small frame, holding the crossbow up in front of her.

'Can y'see through my eyes?' he growled in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

'Daryl,' she whispered, trying to wriggle free from him, 'stop.'

Daryl fired the crossbow into the chest of the closest walker. It stumbled backwards, but then continued its advance. He let Beth go to reload his crossbow, but grabbed her again before she could get away.

'You try,' he snapped, shoving the end of the crossbow into her chest, just below her collarbone. He grabbed her hands and put them on the trigger.

'I can't – I don't,' she stuttered.

Daryl pulled the trigger over her hands, forcing her palms into the hard metal of the trigger. It hit the walker in the head. It fell down hard and the second one stumbled over it.

'There y'go!' he yelled, shoving her away from him. She stumbled to the side, clutching her hand, tears pricking at her eyes, 'next one!' he yelled, grabbing her wrist.

'Daryl stop!' she yelled, trying to pull away, but his grip was too firm.

'Nah, you wanted t' come!' he shouted, 'you followed me 'ere! I told ya not to come!'

'I just wanted to be with you!' she yelled, still struggling to free herself from his grip, 'I didn't realise you were gonna be such a jerk about it!'

'Then why'd ya follow me!' he shouted, 'this is who I am! You knew that, girl,'

Beth stared at him, her blue eyes wet and sparkling with tears.

'Y'knew that,' he said, softer now. He let go of her arm at last, turning to fire his bolts into the last two walkers.

Beth watched him in silence, clutching her arm to her chest, trying to rub away the throbbing pain that had replaced his hand on her wrist.

As he bent down to pull his bolt from the final walker, Beth watched him chuck the crossbow to the floor. He stood with his back to her, his head hung, his hands empty at his side. Slowly, Beth walked over to him.

'Daryl,' she said softly, her voice strained. She knew he was volatile, but she wasn't frightened of him. She should have been, she reasoned, her wrist was already beginning to bruise, but instead her heart felt heavy.

She walked up to him and gently placed her hands on his arms. She felt him bulk at her touch, but she didn't move.

'What's going on?' she asked.

Daryl just shook his head.

'Daryl,' she said again, trying to see into his face, 'come on. Talk to me,'

'M'sorry,' he murmured.

'It's okay,' she said, 'let me help.'

'You can't,' he said, his voice sharp with anguish. He stepped away from her, shaking his head.

'Try me,' Beth said.

'How?' Daryl turned to look at her, 'you're jus'... jus' a kid.'

Beth looked at him, her face serious.

'Does that matter, any more?' she asked, 'really? Carl's a kid, but I'd put my life in his hands.'

Daryl shook his head.

'Y'don't get it,' he said.

'I'm eighteen,' Beth said, 'I'm not a child. And even if I were, this world forces people to grow up pretty quick.'

'Eighteen,' Daryl said, looking at her, feeling the way his tongue formed the word. Eighteen. Then he shook his head and turned away from her.

'Please, Daryl,' she said, approaching him again, 'please tell me what's wrong.'

'Jus' leave it!' he yelled, turned around. She was closer than he thought she would be, and as he turned his hand connected with her face. The full force of it caught her off guard, knocking her backwards. She fell, into the mud below with a dull thud, the fall taking her breath away.

She looked up at the older man before her, standing above her, his breathing heavy.

Beth blinked.

Had he meant to push her? To hurt her?

Daryl ran his hands over his face, through his hair.

'Jus' go,' he said, turning away from her.

Fighting back tears, Beth picked herself up from the mud, wiping off the back of her jeans as best she could, and walked away.

. . .

Maggie knew the sound of Beth crying; she had heard it plenty of times before. Either way, it still sent tendrils of fear through her, especially now Beth was older and more mature. Why was she crying? Maggie didn't intend on waiting around to find out.

She knocked gently on the door-frame to her sister's room. Beth, who had been laying face down on her bed, her head resting on her folded arms, quickly sat up and turned around, looking at her sister with wide, red eyes.

'Hey, hey, what's happened?' Maggie said, coming into the room, sitting on the bed, and taking her little sister into her arms.

Beth laid her head on Maggie's chest and sniffed, letting the last of her tears run their course.

During this time, Maggie spotted her arm. A light red bruise was forming over her forearm, suspiciously in the shape of fingers.

'Hey,' Maggie said, her tone much more serious now. She took Beth gently by the shoulders and pushed her back to look into her blotchy face, 'did someone hurt you?' she took Beth's arm gently, avoiding the bruised area, 'did someone do this to you?'

Beth shook her head furiously.

'It's nothing Maggie,' she said, 'honest.'

'No,' Maggie said, her face darkening, 'this is a hand mark, Beth.'

'It was a walker,' Beth said quickly, thinking on her feet, 'I went outside and it grabbed me-'

'You what?' Maggie asked, her tone changing from concern to anger.

'I tried to follow Daryl,' Beth said, looking away from her sister's scrutinizing gaze.

'Beth,' Maggie scolded, 'don't you do that! Don't you ever do that again!'

Beth shook her head as a fresh batch of tears overwhelmed her. Thankfully, Maggie allowed her to cry into her chest, remaining silent, but stroking her sisters back in support.

. . .

Daryl stalked back into the prison, ashamed and feeling like dirt. He ignored anyone who called to him or spoke to him. He headed to Carol.

She was the only person he could think of talking to right now, and he had to talk to someone, or his head would explode.

He found her in the upstairs area of the common room, washing out clothes.

'Hey,' she said, seeing him. Then she frowned. Carol could read his mood better than anyone. 'What's up?' she said.

Daryl wandered into one of the cells a little away from her, sitting down. He sat with his head hung low.

'Wanna talk about it?' Carol asked, walking over to him.

'I messed up,' he said.

Carol, not one to jump to assumptions, waited for him to explain. When he didn't, she asked, 'how?'

'Beth,' he sighed, running a hand over his face.

Carol was surprised; she had no way of putting the two of them together in a scenario in which Daryl could mess up.

'Beth?' she asked softly, watching his face.

'I hurt her,' Daryl said, not looking up. 'I knocked her down.'

'What?' Carol came to sit beside him, 'how? When?'

'Today,' he sighed, 'I wen' out to hunt, she followed me, I hit her.'

'Why?' Carol asked.

'I – I didn' wan' her there.'

Carol looked at him, at the surly man who had become one of her closest friends. He was antisocial and could be rude, but he wasn't a bad person. Why would he hurt a young girl?

'You couldn't have just asked her to leave?' Carol asked quietly.

Daryl turned to look at her at last, and Carol could see the pain in his eyes.

'She got in my head,' he said, jabbing at his temple with his fingers, 'under my skin,' he shook his head, angry, 'I don't understand.'

'I'm not sure I do, either,' Carol said slowly, frowning.

'She stitched me up,' he said, gesturing to his side, to which Carol nodded, 'and we got to talkin'. I said I'd show her how t'hunt, t'fight, same as I did with you.'

'That isn't a bad thing,' Carol said, watching him closely.

'Bu' then when I'm around her, it's like I aint thinkin' straight, and Merle, he's here, and he's got me all riled up.'

Carol sighed, resting her chin in her hand.

'He's no good for you,' she said, 'he's your brother, but he doesn't do you any good.'

Daryl shook his head, and shrugged.

'And Beth, well, she's pretty, she's kind,' Carol said, 'you don't know how to act around her. It's understandable.'

'Nah,' Daryl sighed, 'I dunna, I can't do this makin' friends thing.'

'Sure you can,' Carol chuckled, nudging him gently with her shoulder, 'but if you want her friendship, you'll have to apologise.'

Daryl looked at her, his eyes narrowed, the side of his cheek wedged between his teeth.

'Do you want her friendship?' Carol asked, her gray eyes surveying his face.

'I don't know,' Daryl said, sighing.

And he really didn't know. He liked the girl, liked being around her. She was refreshing, in a way, her positivity, her honesty, her openness. She showed him something he had never seen before, acted in ways he wasn't used to. She was a good person, and he hadn't thought they existed any more, not in this world. But Beth was there, like a shining ray of light in the darkness of the prison, her soft voice singing when there should have been no sounds other than anguish and pain. Could they be friends? Did he want to be friends?

He swallowed, feeling his chest constrict. He did. And maybe, his brain interrupted, maybe something more, but that wasn't something he was used to, something he understood, so he pushed it aside.

Right now, he needed to find the girl, and apologise.


	15. Chapter 15

Daryl opened his eyes, groaning. He hadn't spoken to Beth the day before, she wouldn't see him, and he hadn't wanted to seem weird, so he had left it. But it was affecting him. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her face, her blue eyes looking at him, full of hurt and betrayal. Any sleep he managed to catch was permeated by her cries and his walking away. It was putting him on edge, making him weak.

He lay in his bed, looking up at the bunk above him, wondering how he had ended up in this situation. He had never been affected like this before. It was new and it was confusing as hell.

The room around him was cool and dark, but he was hot and bothered. The thin blanket that lay over him had gotten wrapped up in his legs, so he kicked it free, ignoring the stiff pain in his legs from sleeping in jeans. He didn't believe in ever letting his guard down, although he had succumbed to sleeping without his boots on now, and shirtless. But the jeans stayed on, just in case. He sighed, rubbing his face, his eyes. The bed beneath him groaned as he repositioned himself, attempting to find a comfortable way to lay. It was useless, he sighed, his brain was too wired.

Rick had approached him only a few hours before. He intended to ride out tomorrow, meet with the governor and try to come to an understanding, work out a truce. Daryl thought it was a ridiculous idea.

 _'He'll leave Rick 'til last so he can watch his family and friends die ugly' Merle had said 'that's the kind of man you're dealing with.'_

Daryl didn't think a man like that would agree to any kind of truce, and riding out to speak with him only seemed like trouble to him. But Rick was the boss, and he had agreed to go with him, as back up.

Daryl sat forward, placing his feet on the floor, sighing. He grabbed the pack of cigarettes he had found on one of the walkers earlier and headed out of his room.

The air outside the prison was cold and brisk, but welcoming. It hit the exposed flesh of Daryl's cheeks, knocking the life into him. He stood, his boots planted firmly in the dewy grass, his hands in the pockets of his jeans, on hand wrapped around the lighter he kept there. Looking around himself, he was forced to acknowledge the ground they had lost to the governor as he watched the walkers stumble around in the dark within the fenced perimeter they had called theirs not so long ago. He glanced up to the guard tower which sat in-between both plots of land. He couldn't see anyone in there from where he stood, but he knew at least one person was. There always was.

Taking the cigarette box out and removing one, he held it to his lips, lighting it. His lungs opened gratefully as he inhaled the smoke down, huffing it back out as he dropped the light back into his pocket. He breathed a sigh of relief, the first sigh of relief he had breathed in a long time. His body was tense, his muscles ached. The cigarette balanced between his lips, he took the time to survey his surroundings, glancing up at the stars. They looked weird, twinkling down at such a desolate landscape. Out of place.

 _Like Beth_ he thought, breathing out the smoke into the night sky, watching it drift away.

The air was still and calm all around him; only the walkers in the distance moved. The stillness of the night along with the nicotine had helped calm his mind. He chucked the cashed out cigarette onto the floor, crushing it under his boot. He took a deep breath of the cold air, run his hands over his face, then turned back towards the prison.

He wandered slowly through the dark corridors, in no real hurry to get back to bed. Absentmindedly, his feet seemed to take him towards Beth's cell block, which he realised too late. He paused, deliberating. He had obviously subconsciously wanted to see her, but it was the middle of the night.

Slowly, and as silently as he could, he walked to her door, hyper aware of the sound of his footsteps echoing from the cold prison walls. The door was open, but the room beyond was bathed in darkness. He peered in, glancing towards the bunk, where he could make out the soft form of her laying beneath the blankets, breathing gently. The soft light from the corridor fell into the room, dimly illuminating the light curves of her face, falling across her cheekbone. Daryl stood there for a while, his broad frame filling the doorway, then sighed softly, going to turn away.

Beth stirred.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, spotting him. A mixture of shock and fear ran across her ran across her face until recognition clouded it.

Daryl turned away.

He heard the blankets rustle as Beth sat up. She pushed her hair back from her face, rubbing her eyes.

'Daryl,' she called softly, making him turn back.

She was sitting up in bed, her blonde hair unruly from sleep, strands of it falling into her face which was flushed, her eyes looking up at him through a frown as she tried to blink her weariness away. The blankets had fallen down to her waist, pooling in her lap, where her hands now rested.

'What're you doing?' she whispered, frowning.

'Sorry,' he mumbled, 'I was jus' walking.'

Beth looked at him for a while, pursing her lips. She was still upset and angry with him, but seeing him there, bathed in darkness... it did something to her.

'You want to come in?' she said, somewhat begrudgingly.

Daryl looked back at her, chewing the side of his thumb. He appeared to be deliberating, arguing with himself. Eventually, he nodded.

Beth moved up the bed, creating a space for him. As she moved, Daryl noticed she was only wearing a thin tank top and underwear, which caused something to stir within him. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, falling in thick waves which ended in messy curls, knotted from sleep and laying on her bare shoulders. She yawned, pulling the blanket up to her chest. Daryl spotted a bruise just below her collar bone.

'Was that me?' he asked softly, nodding to it.

Beth glanced down, noticing the purple stain to her pale skin.

She nodded.

'I'm sorry,' he said, shaking his head.

'This, too,' she said, holding her arm out to him.

He looked down to see the deep red lines that ran around her arm – an unmistakable hand-print.

Shame washed over him in almost debilitating waves, sickening him to his stomach. He ran his hands down his face, feeling disgraced. His skin crawled with the shame of it, making him feel as though he needed to submerge himself in water and scrub himself clean. He swallowed hard, feeling like the biggest jerk in the world.

'Does it hurt?' he asked.

'It does,' Beth said honestly, stroking the bruised skin, 'yeah.'

'I didn't mean t' hurt ya,' Daryl said sadly, 'I jus' -'

'You lost your temper,' Beth said, looking at him.

'Mm,' he nodded slowly, feeling the tendrils of shame creep up the back of his neck, turning him cold.

'Daryl,' Beth breathed, 'why are you here?'

'Couldn't sleep,' he shrugged. Then he turned his head slightly to look at the girl from the corner of his eye, 'felt too bad.'

'About me?' Beth asked, her stomach somersaulting.

'Mhm,' he nodded.

Beth bit her bottom lip, trying not to smile. He had hurt her, both physically and emotionally, and that was something she was never going to stand for, but he hadn't meant to, and she didn't think he ever would again. He seemed incredibly cut up about it.

Slowly, she moved from under the blankets, making her way towards him on her knees, feeling very aware of how exposed she was. She stopped beside him, falling back to rest on her ankles. She reached up and stroked his face, turning his head to look at her.

'Thank you,' she said softly, 'for saying sorry. Friends?'

Daryl nodded, his eyes on hers.

Beth slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her and into a hug. He sat stiffly for a moment, before melting to her embrace. His own arms ran their way around her, his hand resting in the dip of her waist, just above her hip. Shivers ran up her entire frame, emanating from the placement of his hand. It was warm and firm, lightly pressing into the soft flesh of her waist. She could feel the scratch of his beard against her cheek as she hugged him, could feel the flush in her face.

His thumb was gently stroking the fabric of her top, and she had to try not to squirm. She bit her lip, feeling her breath become heavy. The fabric of her top had moved slightly so that his palm was on her bare skin.

'You smell like smoke,' she whispered, her breath caressing his throat.

'Mmm,' Daryl moved his hand beneath her top, tracing the feel of her light curves until his hand rested on her back within her top. It was more than an innocent gesture, Beth knew that now, and her entire body felt laced with gooseflesh. She felt her breath catch in her throat.

Slowly, Daryl pulled himself back from her, his face a few inches from hers, his eyes looking into her own. They stayed there, watching each other for a moment, until Daryl pulled away, removing his hands from her and breaking the contact. He cleared his throat, getting up and straightening his shirt, not looking at Beth, who stayed sat on her bed, face flushed.

'Better ge' some sleep,' he grunted, nodding to her, but not looking at her.

'Daryl,' Beth said.

'I'll see ya tomorrow,' he said, turning to look at her.

Beth knew whatever had transpired between them just now was over. She nodded to him.

 _For now_ she thought.


	16. Chapter 16

Consciousness blew away the remnants of sleep, bringing forth a headache. Beth scowled, recognising the heavy pain within her head before she had even opened her eyes. She blinked them open, groggily, feeling as if all the moisture had been sucked dry from them, her eyelids feeling like sandpaper. Gently, she reached her hand out of the confines of the blankets to prod at the tender skin beneath them, feeling how swollen they were. Memories of her sobbing into her sisters lap swam to the forefront of her mind as explanation, and she sighed, feeling the aches in her body as she moved. She moved her arm in front of her face, turning it slowly to assess the damage. Deep purple lacerations ran their way over her soft pale skin, an ugly reminder of her fight with Daryl.

Daryl. He had come to her last night. Beth sat up, pushing her loose hair out of her face as he remembered; the feeling of being watched had roused her from her sleep, opening her eyes to a figure in her doorway. At first she had panicked, but after the initial scare she had recognised the shape. How long had he been standing there?

He had sought her out, in the middle of the night, to apologise. She stroked the tender skin of her arm as she remembered. He had been cut up about hurting her, sorry for it. She had forgiven him. Was that the right thing to do?

She couldn't ask anyone, she thought, not without arousing some sort of suspicion. Her sister would be gunning for him if she knew he had hurt her, and whoever she spoke to would want to know why she had followed him out there – to learn how to hunt, she reasoned to herself, but she knew it was more than that, really.

She liked him. She liked being around him. She didn't know how well she could hide that fact from prying eyes.

Beth pulled herself from her bed, yawning. It was all too much to think about, her head was sore from crying and not too much sleep, and her body ached. She needed to shower and clear her mind.

. . .

Beth was sitting outside, her legs stretched out in front of her, with Judith laying on them, her tiny feet kicking up to Beth's stomach. It was early morning, the sun had not long broken through the clouds, and the prison grounds were bathed in a soft, orangey glow. It was a cool morning, a gentle breeze drifted down over Beth and the baby, the cool air lingering over Beth's still damp hair as it caressed her face, softly blowing away the remains of the stress she had woken up to. Judith's feet were bare, kicking gently into the air as Beth tickled her toes, cooing softly to her. She was tired, but Judith's little face made her heart swell enough that it didn't matter and it was nice to be outside, out of her bedroom, the stuffy confines of the prison. Being out in the open helped to clear her mind somewhat, too, and Judith was a happy distraction to that. They had lost a fair amount of their ground, but there was still enough that Beth could sit out in the open. She was sitting towards the back of the prison, away from the walkers, so Judith wouldn't have to see them. She was only tiny, but Beth didn't want her open to and aware of such horror just yet.

'Do you like being outside?' Beth cooed to Judith, ticking her belly.

Judith smiled up at her, her eyes wide and sparkling.

Softly, Beth began to sing to her, playing with her feet as she did. She was enjoying herself, singing to the smiling baby in her lap, she didn't hear the soft crunching footsteps approaching her until suddenly Daryl had dropped down beside her, making her jump.

'Mornin',' he said gruffly, dropping his crossbow on the ground between his knees.

'Daryl!' Beth gasped, clutching her chest.

'I'm goin' ou' wi' Rick,' he said, ignoring Beth's shock, 'reckons on makin' a truce, with the governor.'

Beth was staring at him, her hand to her beating heart. She had been sitting out here alone attempting to distract herself from thoughts of him, and here he suddenly was, sat beside her as if all was well.

'Okay,' Beth said, calming her breathing, 'right. A truce... you think that will work?'

Daryl sighed, running his hands through his hair.

'Nah,' he said honestly, 'it's all jus' a game.'

'Mm,' Beth sighed, looking back down to Judith, who was starting to squirm. Slowly, she hoisted the baby up, bringing her up to her chest, patting her back.

'You okay, little lady?' she asked her, looking down at her face.

'She's a quiet lil' one,' Daryl said, leaning across to see her. Beth turned Judith to face him. Daryl leant down to stroke her little cheek.

'Here,' Beth said, holding her out to him, 'you take her.'

Daryl glanced up at her, then took the baby from her arms.

He cradled her softly, lowering her towards his chest.

'Hey, swee'heart,' he said, looking down to her little face, 'you doin' okay?'

Beth smiled at them both, watching them. Any last bitter feeling she had towards him were evaporating as she watched him cradle the child.

'She likes you,' Beth chuckled, the dark cloud that had been over her lifting.

'She likes you more,' Daryl said, 'you're good wi'her.'

'I'm just trying to do my bit,' Beth shrugged, 'she's lost her mother, it's going to be hard for her.'

Daryl turned to look at Beth.

'She's got you,' he said.

'I'm not her mother,' Beth sighed, 'nothing can replace a mother's love.'

'Nah, I guess not,' Daryl said, 'I guess you know that feelin'.'

Beth looked up at Daryl; his eyes were soft as they gazed in to hers.

'Yeah,' Beth said, her own eyes suddenly full of sorrow, 'yeah it's hard.'

'You miss 'er?' Daryl asked.

'Every day,' Beth admitted, 'but I have m'daddy, and Maggie. And all of you guys, you're all my family now.'

'Mm,' Daryl nodded, stroking Judith's cheek.

'You must've been pleased to find Merle alive.' Beth said.

Daryl sighed.

'Yeah,' he said, 'he's a stupid son of a bitch, but he's m'brother.'

'You love him,' Beth said.

'Course I do,' he nodded.

'What were your parents like?' Beth asked tentatively, worried her question might bother him.

He shrugged.

'Redneck trash,' he said, 'M'old lady died when I was a kid,' he said, 'house fire from 'er own damn cigarette.'

'Oh, wow,' Beth breathed, 'I'm sorry,'

'Don't be,' Daryl shrugged, 's'in the past.'

'You had your dad, though? And Merle?' Beth offered.

'Mm,' Daryl nodded slowly, 'dad was a drunken asshole, never paid no attention to neither o' us 'less he was beating our ass.'

'He hit you?' Beth asked softly, shocked.

'Mhm,' Daryl nodded. He was looking down at Judith, his eyes hidden behind his hair.

'Badly?' she asked.

'Depended,' he shrugged, 'but yeah, often.'

'Oh Daryl,' Beth sighed.

Her heart fluttered at the sight of him. He had been through so much in his life, so much that she could only guess at. She understood the darkness in him, the anger, the resentment, but as he sat beside her, the soft morning sun illuminating him, his smile as he spoke to Judith, the tiny baby nestled in his large arms, she also saw the beauty in him. He had changed so much in her opinion, emerging from the surly loner that had frightened her, into one of her closest friends. Life would be a little less bearable without him.

She leaned across, daring to rest her head on his shoulder. The touch of his leather vest was cool against her cheek, the smell of it musty and some how comforting. Her mind wandered back to last night, to him sitting beside her on her bed, the close proximity of his body, the strained way he had spoken of hurting her, the way she had pulled him close to her, the way he had allowed her to, the touch of his hand against her skin...

He looked down at her, rocking Judith lightly in his arms, the top of Beth's head resting just below his nose. He could smell the scent of her shampoo, light and fruity, and it took him by surprise.

She was soft and small, leaning against him, but it felt like a good fit. She was melting him, he realised in surprise, thawing him. Here he was, sitting out on the grass, not long after sunrise, holding a baby, with Beth leaning against him.

'Hey there,' Rick's voice broke his thoughts before he had any time to really think, to over analyse. The two of them looked over their shoulders as the sheriff made his way towards them.

'You 'bout ready t' go, Daryl?' he said, squatting down beside the two of them.

'Yup,' Daryl said, handing the baby back to Beth.

He stood up, wiping down his pants and picking up his crossbow. He held out a hand to Beth, pulling her up.

'How is she?' Rick asked, stroking the face of his own daughter.

'She's good,' Beth smiled, 'you want to take her?'

'No, no, we gotta go,' Rick said, 'but Carl's here, and I'll come for her as soon as we're back.'

'No worries,' Beth smiled, 'when will you be back?'

'Soon,' Rick nodded. He glanced at Daryl. Daryl nodded. Time to go.

'Hey,' Beth said, reaching out to touch Daryl's arm before he turned away, 'you better come back to me this time, Mr Dixon.' She offered him a smile.

Daryl looked at her for a while, then nodded.

'I'll be back.' he said.

. . .

'What are you doing?' Beth stopped walking to stand a little back from Glen, who was struggling through the fence with a walker. She had been walking through the grounds, taking in the cool day, trying to take her mind off of the fact Rick had taken her father along with him to see the governor.

'This,' Glen grunted, finally breaking free from the zombie. Beth watched in disgust as he pulled a ring off of one of two fingers he now held in his hand.

He looked at it, holding it up so the sun glinted off of it, then wiped it on his top to clean it.

'What do you think?' he asked, holding it out to Beth.

She took it from him, holding it up between her thumb and forefinger.

'It's lovely,' she said, handing it back to him, 'but uh... what's it for?'

Glen rotated the ring in his fingers, then pocketed it, smiling.

'I'm going to ask Maggie to marry me,' he said.

'You are?!' Beth cried, throwing her hands to her mouth in surprise.

'Yeah,' Glen said, 'so, you approve?'

'Yes of course!' Beth cried, throwing her arms around his neck, 'you're _perfect_ for her!'

Glen hugged her back, laughing.

'Thanks,' he said.

Beth beamed at him, looking him up and down. She was overcome with happiness for them both, and for a moment she forgot about the dead that were trying to get in through the fence at them, forgot about the imminent threat of the governor, of her father being away from the prison.

There was some happiness here in the world, some love, and it was beautiful.

'When're you going to ask her?' Beth beamed.

'Soon,' Glen nodded, frowning, 'when everyone is back.'

'You're going to do it in front of everyone?' Beth asked, excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

'No,' Glen shook his head, 'just me and her. But I want to know everyone is safe first though.'

Beth nodded. She understood.

The world was so dark and frightening around them these days, but Maggie had found some light in it; that was wonderful.

. . .

Rick, Hershel and Daryl drove back to the prison in silence. The gates opened to let them in, their car slowing within the safety of their perimeters. As they pulled in, Daryl jumped out, shouldering his crossbow. Rick and Hershel were a little slower, their brains clearly foggier from the days events.

In silence, the three of them walked to the common room.

Beth looked up as they entered, spotting her father first. She got up from where she had been sitting with Carl and Judith and hurried over to him, linking her arm to his.

'Are you okay?' she asked him, walking back over to the tables where he could sit.

'I'm fine,' he told her, smiling.

Beth nodded. She felt a little less nervous now her daddy was home safe.

'So,' Rick said, his voice loud and clear, echoing through the spacious corridor in which they all stood, 'I met this Governor. Sat with him for quite a while.' He looked around the room, pausing on certain people, his friends, his family.

'He wants the prison' he said grimly, 'He wants us gone. Dead. He wants us dead for what we did to Woodbury.'

A few murmurs rose up from the people standing around. Beth looked across to Daryl, who was lurking in the doorway of the room, leaning against the door-frame. He saw her looking, and he looked back.

'We're going to war.' Rick said.

Beth's face fell as she watched Daryl, her stomach looping into sickening knots. Daryl's eyes stayed trained on hers, cold and serious. He blinked, and she saw him swallow. She understood then, in his body language, that he was going to give this fight everything he had. And that scared her.

 _We're going to war._


	17. Chapter 17

Beth stood at the top of the prison grounds, her small hands wrapped round the wire of the fencing, looking down through to the commotion taking place below.

Her sister, along with Carl, was running down the walk way, banging pots and pans and yelling.

The air was full of the sounds of their shouting and screaming, the tinny noise of the pots and pans as they banged together, the snarls and groans of the walkers.

It wasn't long before the sound drew out Rick, who came running out with his gun, looking startled. He spotted Beth and stopped, walking over to where she stood. He stood beside her, looking down at the scene.

Michonne, the morning sun glaring down at her and glittering off of her sword, had stepped out into the grounds overrun by the walkers and was taking them out one by one as Maggie and Carl drew them over. It was a tactic to keep them away from the jeep which was being used to distribute spikes along the road.

The two of them watched in silence; Glen and Daryl pulled down the spikes, chucking them on the ground, then jumped up into the back of the jeep.

It was interesting to watch them work, the determination on their faces, and Beth could sense the impressed gratitude that came from Rick as he stood beside her, understanding the scene below. Beth was equally impressed by them, by the gusto of her sister, but also of the physicality of Daryl. Watching him work caused butterflies to flutter in her chest, the way his arms moved, the muscles working beneath the tanned skin, the sun shining off of the sweat the exercise had generated. He was never more attractive to her.

Rick left her as the jeep approached them, going to open the gates for them. Glen jumped down from the vehicle.

'They try to drive up to the gate again, maybe some blown tires will stop them.' Glen said, walking over to them, panting slightly from the physical exertion.

'That's a good idea.' Rick said.

'It was Michonne's.' Daryl said, approaching them. He looked pointedly at Rick.

'We don't have to win.' Michonne said, arriving from behind them, 'We just have to make their getting at us more trouble than it's worth.'

Rick looked at Michonne, and Beth thought she saw some sort of anguish on his face, although she couldn't place it. He nodded.

Maggie headed over, smiling at Beth, then left with Glen.

'Hey,' Michonne said to Beth as the rest of the group began to disperse, 'I wanted to thank you for looking after me when I first arrived.'

'Oh,' said Beth, 'don't worry about it. You needed help, I helped.' she shrugged.

'Well I appreciate it,' Michonne said, 'not everyone is as forthcoming with kindness.'

'I'm beginning to understand that,' Beth said.

Michonne nodded, then walked away.

Beth turned back to the fence, lacing her fingers back through the fence.

'Y'okay?' Daryl's voice drifted over to her.

'Yeah,' Beth said without looking round, 'was the world always so messed up?' she sighed.

She heard Daryl come over to her, standing beside her.

'Yeah,' he said, then he nudged her in the shoulder, making her look up at him. 'wha' happened to ya positivity?'

'There are reanimated dead trying to get into us, to eat us alive,' Beth shuddered, pointing down to the shambling walkers who had moved back out into the full of the grounds, wandering around and tripping over their fallen comrades. 'yet here we are,' she said, turning to look into Daryl's eyes, 'laying down spikes again human beings.'

Daryl's eyes searched hers.

'People are runnin' scared.' he said, 'fear does crazy things to folk. Jus' don't let it happen to you.'

Beth sighed, nodding.

'We need ya positivity,' he said, 'I need it.'

Beth looked at him, then offered him a smile.

'Tha's better.' he nodded, 'c'mon.'

. . .

Beth followed Daryl into the common room where Carol was just putting Judith down in her crib.

'All sorted?' she said, looking up.

'Yeah,' Daryl said, 'Jus' gotta see if it helps.'

Carol nodded.

'How's Judith?' Beth asked, approaching the crib quietly. She leant over it, placing her hands on the soft walls.

'She's good,' Carol smiled, 'I think she missed you.'

Beth chuckled, reaching in to hold Judith's little hand. She wrapped her tiny fist around Beth's little finger, her big eyes looking up at her.

'I always wanted a baby,' Beth shrugged, smiling down at the little girl.

'Still time yet,' Daryl said from behind her.

Beth turned to look at him as Carol raised an eyebrow that Beth did not see. He shrugged.

'You're still young,' he said.

'I might not live that long,' Beth said, smiling, but solemn.

'You will.' he said.

'Beth,' Carol said, drawing the attention back to her, 'if you're okay with Judith, I need to go speak with Rick.'

'Sure,' Beth nodded.

She gently reached into the crib to pick Judith up, cradling her in her arms and holding her to her chest. Daryl wandered away to sit, placing his crossbow on the table. Beth walked over to him, Judith in her arms. She stood in front of him, neither of them speaking, Judith laying softly.

Daryl reached up to stroke the baby's head, her soft dark hair.

For a while, Beth almost forgot that the world was turning to hell around them. It was warm and quiet within the common room, the baby in her arms was soft and warm, her big, trusting eyes trained on Beth's face, making Beth feel needed.

And Daryl was here. Daryl made her feel safe, secure.

She looked down at him, smiling. He looked back up at her, his face serious but soft. She loved that his barriers were falling a little more with every moment they spent together. His eyes were not so guarded and he smiled more now.

'Are we going to be okay?' she asked him.

He leant one elbow on the table top, gently stroking his beard.

'Yeah,' he said.

'Always the optimist, little brother!'

Beth spun around to see Merle descending the stairs, a huge grin on his face.

'Wha're y'doing?' Daryl grunted at him.

'I been hanging about, watching ya,' Merle grinned, 'saw what ya did out there,' he jabbed his thumb back over his shoulder towards the windows that looked out onto the grounds.

'Y'think that's gonna stop a man like t' governor?' he chuckled.

Beth looked down at Daryl.

'What's your place here then, Blondie?' he directed at Beth, stopping near her, crossing his arms.

'I – uh – I look after the baby mostly,' she said, biting her lip.

'Must be more y'do,' Merle said, looking her up and down, 'I reckon you do more than jus' that for m'brother, anyway.'

'Wha' the hell is wrong with you?' Daryl snapped as Beth blushed.

'He's a friend,' Beth said.

'Now I know that's a lie,' Merle laughed, 'm'brother aint got no friends.'

'I'm his friend,' Beth said defiantly, jutting her chin out.

'I don't think so,' Merle shook his head, 'cute little blonde thing like you aint gonna be friends with no trash like him,' he nodded towards his brother, 'he treat you right?'

'Get out o' here Merle!' Daryl shouted, standing up.

'Hey, hey,' Merle said, raising his hands, 'I'm jus' checking is all, I'm a good guy. Can't have my baby brother taking advantage of one so... fragile.'

'We're friends.' Beth snapped, 'nothing more.'

'Now I can see straight through him,' he laughed, 'but whatever y'say Blondie,'

He stood there for a minute, grinning, looking from both Beth and Daryl.

'If you wan' a real man you come find me,' he said.

'Okay, tha's it,' Daryl said, grabbing up his crossbow and storming round the table to Merle.

'You gon' point that at me again, baby?' Merle spat, as Daryl grabbed his brother's shirt.

'I'll beat ya ass,' Daryl shouted.

Quickly, her heart racing, Beth put Judith down in her crib, then tried to get between the two brothers.

'Stop it!' she cried, 'we have more important things to worry about!'

She put her hands to Daryl's chest, pushing him back.

'Listen to ya girl,' Merle said.

'Don't,' Beth warned Daryl through gritted teeth. Finally, his eyes dropped from Merle to look at her. He breathed out.

'Go find something productive to do,' Beth said to Merle over her shoulder.

Merle chucked, shaking his head.

'Alright boss,' he said, walking out.

Beth and Daryl stood where they were, Daryl's chest rising and falling heavily against Beth's palms.

'Everythin' he said-' Daryl began.

'Don't,' Beth shook her head, 'It doesn't matter.'

Daryl looked at her, then nodded.

'Don't let him wind you up,' she whispered, 'it isn't worth it.'

But it was worth it to Daryl, as he looked down at the young girl before him, the brave young girl who had stepped into between two grown men about to go at each others throats. Merle knew just how to get under his skin, always had. It wasn't the first time he had brought up his relationship with Beth, and that worried him. No doubt he knew it would wind him up, but he couldn't help but worry whether there was any truth to what he said. If Merle thought there were something between them, what if others did?

 _Of course they don't_ his brain scolded him _because there isn't._

Daryl didn't understand his emotions when it came to Beth, but he was aware that there were emotions there. Beth was a kind, loving girl who was more than willing to give anyone the benefit of doubt – she had jumped between two burly, angry rednecks, if that didn't show you her faith what did? But that didn't mean she felt anything stronger than friendship towards him and he would have been an idiot to think she did.

At the end of the day, he realised, he liked spending time with her, liked being around her, and he didn't want Merle to make her feel awkward about it, to scare her off. He did a good enough job of that himself.


	18. Chapter 18

'Merle.' Daryl headed down into the lower parts of the prison, his crossbow raised at the ready. 'You down here? Merle.'

He turned into the far room, spotting his brother leaning against a cabinet.

'Hey, little brother.' Merle said.

'What the hell?' Daryl asked, looking around suspiciously.

'I was just about to holler back at ya.' Merle insisted.

'What you doing down here?' Daryl asked, looking around.

'Just looking for a little crystal' Merle admitted, looking at Daryl. 'Yeah, yeah, I know. Shit mess my life up when everything is going so sweet, right?'

Daryl sighed, walking away from him.

'I didn't mean to rile you up none earlier,' he said.

'Sure y'did,' Daryl said, turning to look at him.

'Mm,' Merle stroked the stubble of his chin, smiling, 'you like her.'

'Leave it, Merle,' Daryl sighed, closing his eyes.

'I can see it in ya,' Merle said, chuckling, 'she's got you wrapped around her dainty little finger. It don't matter none, no big deal.'

'You talk to Rick yet?' Daryl asked him, ignoring his new attempts to rile him up.

'Yeah. Oh, yeah. I'm in' Merle nodded, 'But, uh, he ain't got the stomach for it. He's gonna buckle. You know that, right?'

Daryl looked at Merle for a while, then sighed.

'Yeah. If he does, he does.' he shrugged.

'You want him to?' Merle asked.

'Whatever he says goes.' Daryl shrugged after a while.

'Man.' Merle looked pained. He shook his head, staring at Daryl. 'Do you even possess a pair of balls, little brother? Are they even attached? I mean, if they are, they belong to you? You used to call people like that sheep. What happened to you?'

'What happened with you' Daryl said back, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes, 'and Glenn and Maggie?'

'I've done worse.' Merle said. 'You need to grow up. Things are different now. Your people look at me like I'm the devil grabbing up those lovebirds like that, huh? Now y'all want to do the same damn thing I did- snatch someone up and deliver them to the Governor, just like me. Yeah. People do what they got to do or they die.'

'Can't do things without people anymore, man.' Daryl said softly.

'Maybe these people need somebody like me around, huh? Do their dirty work. The bad guy.  
Yeah, maybe that's how it is now, huh? How does that hit you?' Merle narrowed his eyes.

Daryl approached his brother, placing his hand on his shoulder.

'I just want my brother back.' he said.

'Get out of here, man.' Merle told him, but his voice sounded sadder than it did angry.

Daryl shook his head at him before slowly leaving the room, leaving his tearaway brother to whatever destructive tendencies he was indulging in now.

. . .

Daryl was standing guard in the prison grounds when Rick found him.

'It's off.' he said, 'We'll take our chances.'

'I'm not saying it was the wrong call, but this is definitely the right one.' Daryl nodded to Rick, who looked panicked. 'What's wrong?' he asked.

'I can't find Merle or Michonne. They've gone.'

'Come on.' Daryl said, passing Rick and heading to the last place he had spoken to his brother, 'He was in here. Said he was looking for drugs. Said a lot of things, actually.'

'Like what?' Rick asked.

'Said that you were gonna change your mind.' Daryl said, 'Here we go' he picked up a blood-stained sack 'Yeah, he took her here. They mixed it up.' he said regretfully.

'Damn it! I'm going after him.' Rick said, storming past Daryl.

'You can't track for shit' Daryl said, standing up.

Rick tuned to face Daryl, 'Then the both of us' he said.

'No, just me' Daryl said, 'I said I'd go and I'll go. Plus they're gonna come back here. You need to be ready. And you need to keep everyone safe.'

Rick nodded.

Daryl stood for a moment, deliberating. Then he swallowed.

'Beth.' he said. 'You need to keep Beth safe.'

Rick looked at him, his face grave.

'I will.' he said.

. . .

Beth was sitting on her bed, elbows on her knees, head in her hands, staring down at the floor between her boots. She was afraid. The prison was bustling with movement, everyone getting ready and prepared for the oncoming storm. It felt wrong to be barricading their-selves against humans when the world was already so awful. She wanted to help, but she didn't know how. She had never felt so useless.

'Beth,' Maggie's soft voice caused her to look up.

Maggie, despite everything, was beaming. She walked over to Beth and held out her left hand, where the ring Glen had shown Beth before glinted on her finger.

'You said yes,' Beth beamed, standing up.

'You knew,' Maggie laughed.

Beth nodded, pulling her sister into a hug.

'He wanted to ask before everything goes to shit,' Maggie said solemnly, 'so I knew.'

'So you knew he loved you,' Beth smiled.

'Yeah,' Maggie said, 'just in case.'

'Nothing will happen to you or to Glen,' Beth said, 'you're strong.'

Maggie nodded.

Beth wasn't feeling so confident herself, but more than that, she found herself wishing she was with Daryl. Her sister's words had moved something in her, made her realise something she had only been pondering on until now.

'You knew you loved him back,' she said to Maggie, looking up into her face.

'Yeah,' Maggie said, smiling.

'How?' Beth asked.

'I just knew,' Maggie shrugged, 'come on, I think Rick has something to say.'

Linking her sister's arm, Beth walked with Maggie out in to the courtyard, her heart feeling a little lighter than it had before. Her sister knew love, was loved, and was happy. Whatever happened over the next few days, it would be okay, because Maggie had shown here there was still hope, there was still love.

In the courtyard, she looked around for Daryl, her new found hope prevalent in her heart. She wanted to let him know.

But then Rick was clearing his throat, looking around at them. The darkness in his face, the fear in his eyes, took away all hope from her in an instant, like a safety net being torn from under her feet.

'When I met with the Governor, he offered me a deal' he said, looking around at them. 'He said- he said he would leave us alone if I gave him Michonne. And I was gonna do that to keep us safe.'

Beth swallowed, looked at her father who she had sat next to. His hands were folded on the table in front of him, his eyes dark and solemn. Beth was suddenly struck by a thought: Her daddy had known.

'I changed my mind' Rick said, his eyes lingering on Hershel, 'But now Merle took Michonne to fulfill the deal and Daryl went to stop him and I don't know if it's too late.'

Beth's heart dropped.

Rick was still talking.

Carrying on.

But she wasn't listening.

Wasn't hearing.

Merle took Michonne.

And Daryl followed him.

Daryl was gone. Again.

Daryl had walked right into the bear-trap, into the midst of the Governor after his stupid, stupid brother. Daryl's heart sunk to the very pit of her stomach, her hands went cold, her mouth dry. She glanced across at Maggie who was stood beside Glen, their bodies touching at the arms, so simple and yet so profound. Her left hand hung by her side, the ring barely visible, but there.

Beth's head was swimming, she felt dizzy. Daryl had left, gone after his brother, he was out there, alone, unsafe, and Beth had no way of knowing if he would come back. She had no way of letting him know how important he was to her before everything collapsed.

The lump in her throat was back, and she had to remove herself from the situation before the tears spilled down her face in the open.


	19. Chapter 19

Daryl knew what he was going to see before he got there, something in his gut had told him. He had come across Michonne in a small field about half way through his walk.

'Where's m'brother?' he had said to her as she pulled her sword from the reanimated decapitated head of a walker. 'Y'kill him?'

'He let me go.' Michonne had told him.

Daryl had stared at her, feeling that first trickle of fear settle at the pit of his stomach.

He had left her there, following his brother's trail, and the signs of carnage as he approached two warehouses only told him bad news. Bullet holes and the recently dead surrounded by the recently reanimated. He walked up between the two warehouses, along the trail of blood and bodies. Seeing the back of a walker bent over a body, he shot it down with his crossbow, dropped to pull it from the back of its head, then carried on a little further.

Then he drew to a stop, spotting him.

Slowly, Merle looked up, the remains of a young body hanging from his mouth. The ruined carcass lay beneath him, its stomach torn open, intestines spilled on the grass around them. Merle looked up at Daryl, dead yellowing eyes staring without seeing from the only face Daryl had ever loved.

Pain overwhelmed him; he watched as Merle slowly rose, still chewing the dead flesh of another human being. His heart, which had only recently begun to know hope, had fallen to the very pit of his stomach, as nausea overwhelmed him. It felt as if his own chest had been torn open and it was his insides spilling onto the ground below, every part of his body felt over come with the pain of realization: Merle was gone.

Merle stumbled towards him, tripping slightly over the body he had been feasting on.

His chest constricted, Daryl felt his face scrunch into the mask of anguish as tears swam into his eyes. Merle advanced on him. Daryl stumbled backwards himself, his shoulders hunching down, his body attempting to pull itself inwards in a futile attempt to fill the gaping emotional hole that the sight of Merle had torn in his chest. It was a pain and a sensation Daryl was unfamiliar with, usually so closed off from the turmoil of emotional pain. But as he watched his big brother, his guardian, his safety net, advancing on him with the intent to kill, the pain flooded over him, knocking him back with wave after wave of physical convulsion as his heart tried to force its way out of him, sinking itself deeper and deeper downwards.

'No!' Daryl cried, unable to help himself, as Merle closed in on him. Tears pouring down through the dust and the dirt on his face, he shoved his brother back. Merle stumbled backwards, but then came at him again. Daryl pushed him back again, the tears flowing thick and fast through the lump in his throat.

Merle's lips quivered as he stumbled back towards him, a guttural growl escaping his throat. Everything Daryl had known and loved was gone and now he was truly, truly alone.

As Merle came towards him again, he plunged the bolt from his crossbow that he had still been holding into his throat, grabbing him. Both of them fell to the floor as Daryl removed the bolt, only to bring it back down into his brother's forehead again and again and again.

He panted as he exerted his emotions and sorrow through energy, straddling the corpse of his brother which was still trying to get to him. He threw the bolt into his skull again and again until the face was unrecognisable, nothing but a mass of tissue and bone. Merle's blood spurted out of his head in strong dark fountains, covering Daryl's arms and chest, until his face was nothing but a concave mass of red.

Spent, Daryl fell off of his brother, sobbing, and onto the floor. He writhed around on the grass for some time, the pain unbearable, impossible to cope with, forcing him to collapse and then try to get up over and over, until he was a broken, sobbing mess. He would look at Merle before falling back to the floor in tears, only to repeat the process again.

It was only as another walker made its way towards him that he picked himself up from the floor.

. . .

Beth, Maggie and their father were sat together in the common room, their hands combined in a circle as Hershel read a passage from the bible to them.

All around them the prison was preparing to leave, packing belongings into cars and preparing for war. Praying with his daughter's helped Beth's daddy feel better, so there they were.

They were scared - they all were. Beth could see it on Maggie's face, which worried her, for how strong and brilliant her sister was, she as frightened. Her father, he was scared too, but he was showing it less. If they were scared, then Beth was terrified.

The governor sounded like hell on earth. Ruthless, sadistic and manipulative, a man capable of unspeakable acts. And he was coming right to them. He had tortured and humiliated her sister, which made Beth's blood run cold.

Beth didn't know whether they could outrun a man like that, and if they did, whether he would ever stop the chase. And if they stayed, took the fight on their home soil, well, it was almost like being backed into a corner. She could feel panic rising within her when her father looked up.

'Come on,' he said, 'let's go help set things up.'

Beth and Maggie nodded, getting up and then retaking a hand of his each. They walked in this formation, a daughter on either side, out to the prison grounds, where cars were set up, their boots open, items and belongings being stacked into them.

It was almost like going on vacation, Beth thought, except everyone looked grave and scared.

Beth walked over to a car and began to help pack it, taking a duffel bag from a silent and angry Carl. He could not forgive his father for almost trading Michonne's life, and Beth wasn't sure she blamed him. Rick had to look after the group, but allowing someone's life to be a bargaining chip – that wasn't the right way to do it.

But he had changed his mind, that was what mattered. Plus he had stepped down from his role as unquestionable leader, and that had to be a good thing, too. As wise and as trustworthy as he was, he could be rash and volatile, so the idea of a more democratic vote seemed wise.

Beth turned around as she heard the gates drag open. Her stomach dropped.

Daryl was walking through them, his crossbow hanging loosely beside his knees, his head down. He stopped to say something to Rick, who reached out and patted his shoulder, then headed for the prison. Beth watched him walk, wanting to call to him, but not wanting to create a scene.

Something, perhaps a sixth sense, caused her to glance to her right, where she saw Carol looking at her. Weirdly, Carol nodded at her, then nodded towards Daryl. Her face was grim but firm. Beth searched the older woman's eyes for a moment, then nodded back. She put down the blanket she had been holding and followed Daryl inside.

. . .

She found him in the cell block, sat on his bed, his head in his hands. His hands and arms were covered in blood, some of it still wet, and his hands covering his face as his shoulders gently shook. To her dismay, he appeared to be weeping. She stood at his door, deliberating for a moment. He looked so hurt and so strangely small, that she didn't want to disturb him. It felt like an intrusion into his privacy.

But she found she couldn't walk away either.

'Daryl,' she breathed softly.

He stopped crying, freezing, but did not look up.

Beth pulled at the loose hem of her sweater as she looked at him, biting her lip.

'What happened?' she whispered.

Daryl looked up at her through red eyes, which caused her heart to ache.

'Merle's dead,' he said, his voice cracking.

Beth came into the room and stood beside him, bending down to wrap her arms around his shoulders. She pulled him towards her, his head resting against her lower stomach, the blood and gore covering him slowly seeping into Beth's own clothing.

'I'm so sorry,' she said, feeling the soft tears fall on her top as he cried against her.

She stood there for some time holding him against her, gently stroking the back of his head, as he sat on his bed, his arms hanging limply down through his legs. Beth was surprised he had allowed her to hold him to her and was especially surprised that he was allowing himself to cry so freely with her.

Eventually, he pulled back from her, causing her to drop her arms. Sniffing, he wiped his face with the back of his hand, shaking his head.

'I'm so sorry, Daryl,' Beth repeated softly, sitting down on the bed beside him.

He turned to look at her, sniffing. She wrapped one arm around his broad shoulders, using her other hand to gently move his hair from his face.

 _How did I never see how beautiful you were before_ her brain wondered, causing her to blink.

'Me too,' Daryl sighed, rubbing his face. Beth laid her head on his shoulder, breathing deeply, wallowing in the silence that surrounded them.

'You're leaving the prison,' he said after a while, making Beth jump.

'Huh?' she asked, looking up at him.

'When all hell breaks loose, you get as far away from here as possible.'

'I don't know,' Beth said, 'I can stay and fight. Maggie is, and I-'

'No.' Daryl shook his head, looking down at her. He turned his body to face her, placing his hands on each of her shoulders. 'You can't be anywhere near here.'

Beth frowned, looking into his eyes.

'Go wi' your dad, take Judith, and you get away,' he implored, staring at her so intensely Beth felt her face begin to burn. 'I mean it,' he said, 'I'm not losing you an' all.

Beth nodded slowly.

'Okay,' she whispered.

Daryl continued looking at her until he felt satisfied with her agreement. Then, keeping eye contact, he pushed the stray hairs of her face back behind her ear. Beth's heart began to pound in her chest. She wet her lips.

He moved his hand to the back of her neck, watching her.

Beth's mind wandered to Maggie, to Glen, to the ring on her finger.

'Come with me,' she said suddenly.

'I'm needed here,' Daryl said, which Beth had already known he would say, 'y'know that.'

She sighed, nodding.

'Don't you get hurt, Daryl Dixon.' she said, feeling her voice wobble as she spoke.

Daryl smiled at her.

'I mean it,' she said, reaching up to touch his face, to run her fingers across the scratchy surface of his stubble, 'I need you.'

'Nah, you don't.' Daryl sighed.

'I do.' Beth said seriously, 'you're starting to mean a whole lot to me.'

Daryl looked at her, frowning slightly.

'And I sure ain't ready to give up on that,' she said, her thumb very gently stroking his face, 'to give up on you.'

'I'm not giving up on no-one,' Daryl said gruffly, his voice low and husky.

'I really like you, Daryl,' Beth said in a soft voice which was almost a whisper, 'please don't go anywhere.'

Daryl looked at her. His red ringed eyes spoke his confusion, the frown that lined his forehead narrowing them until they were darker than usual. Beth moved slightly closer to him, watching his face. She saw him glance down at her lips, only a brief second, but it was enough for her.

She moved to him, her face mere inches from his own, feeling his breath against her skin. Her heart was pounding away at her ribcage, trying to tear itself free, but she was trying her best to ignore it and appear calm and collected.

He hadn't pulled away from her, so, gently, Beth pressed her lips to his. They were soft and warm, surrounded by the greying stubble. Not wanting to push her luck, she left it at that, leaning back. Slowly, she raised her eyes to his, gauging his reaction.

He just looked at her, his lips slightly parted.

'If anything happens to either of us,' she said softly, her own voice huskier now, 'I didn't want to have any regrets.'

Slowly, Daryl nodded.

Beth didn't want to push or upset him, especially with what he had just been through and what they were all about to go through, so she backed away, standing up. He looked up at her, still sat on the bed.

'We should get going,' she said, holding out a hand.

Daryl took it, letting her pull him up. He held it for a moment as they stood facing one another before letting it drop. But Beth thought she could feel the sparks between them now.

'Don't let that bastard get to us,' she said, 'go and fight.'

Daryl looked at her, his gaze intense and deep.

'I'ma fight for you.' he said. 'An' f'Merle.'


	20. Chapter 20

People believe that they know fear, that they know what they would do in a life threatening situation. Beth had never given it a great deal of thought; up until the turn of the world her life had been pretty simple and pretty sheltered. She attended school, she studied hard, she hung out with her friends, she rode and cared for her horses and she went on dates with Jimmy. News of this mysterious plague had reached her through the radio and television, through whispers that travelled down her school corridors, but she hadn't paid too much attention to them. Rumours of new and terrifying diseases broke every couple of years, but they never came to much.

That was before her mother had been bitten. She had come back into the farm holding her arm, muttering and complaining about some weirdo in the trees. Her father, who knew more about the plague than her mother, had been more concerned about it. It hadn't been long at all before her mother fell into the fever, the bite festering and infecting the blood which ran through it.

Her death hadn't been seen as a death, not to her father, who had sat quietly through her 'coma', waiting patiently until she had come back. She was sick, he told his children, and he would keep her safe and looked after until they found a cure, a cure he was certain would come.

But time had passed and her brother had fallen sick too, and no cure had come. Beth had felt fear, then, as the world had begun to fall apart. Radio and television information had stopped coming and the town had slowly ground to a halt.

Then the others had arrived looking for their little girl. And the barn had opened, revealing over a dozen people her father had been keeping locked up, still waiting on that cure.

Beth had watched her mother walk out, had watched a bullet fly in to her head, had run to her, had had her almost bite her.

Fear had consumed her then, resulting in her attempt at her own life. She absent-mindedly stroked the scar on her wrist.

After her home had been overrun she had felt fear, traipsing through the woods in the open, sleeping out under nothing but the stars, walkers approaching them at any given moment. They were never safe, could never see all the angles, could never watch their own backs. Beth had hardly slept a wink during that time, only ever succumbing to sleep when exhaustion forced it upon her. Even then her dreams had been full of death and disaster, until she woke up sweating, her heart racing.

Yet as she sat deep in the bushes, baby Judith in her arms, she believed she had never known true fear until this point. Her daddy was with her, as was a disgruntled Carl, but in the distance was her sister, Glen, the people she had called family – Daryl, and they were risking their lives while she was sat out in the bushes.

'I should be there.' Carl said, voicing Beth's opinions.

Suddenly the sound of gunfire broke out, loud and obnoxious, crashing down around them with such vehement force that Beth almost began to cry along with the baby in her arms. It was rapid and fierce, the sound of all out war, machine gun fire that tore down buildings and tore through people, a sound Beth knew she would hear in her dreams for years to come.

Then it stopped.

Holding Judith to her chest, rocking her and attempting to shush her, Beth paced back and forth, looking to her father for guidance. He looked back at her, concerned. The silence was worse than the gunfire, it reigned over them in suffocating menace presenting them with the threat and the terror of the unknown.

It lasted for some time, in which Beth began to feel like she would never remember how to breathe again.

Beth wanted to speak to her Daddy, to ask him what he thought, whether the governor and his forces had gotten into the prison, whether he thought Maggie was safe, whether they really stood a chance, but her voice died in her throat.

Instead she continued pacing with Judith in her arms, holding her little head to her chest.

Every time Beth closed her eyes she could see the cold, dead faces of her family and friends. Being so close yet so far from the scene was torturous, and she could see that on Carl's face too. None of them spoke as they waited on the outskirts, afraid of what was happening.

Then the second round of gunfire sounded through the air. Beth turned to look at her father, panic stricken. They were still fighting. They were still alive. They had to still be alive.

The gunfire continued for some time, turning Beth's saliva into sour bile as she stood, peering through the bushes.

Suddenly, a boy around Beth's age came running out of the bushes towards them. Beth staggered backwards, holding Judith closer to her. Carl raised his gun. The boy stopped short, looking between the three of them.

'Drop the weapon, son. ' Hershel said quietly, his eyes trained on the boy before them.

The boy was panting, his eyes wild and scared as they darted between them. He raised his gun, taking a step back.

Then he began to nod slowly, lowering his gun.

'Here, take it,' he said to Hershel.

In a flash, Carl shot him between the eyes. The boy stared at Carl for a moment before slumping down to the floor.

Beth screamed, burying her face in Judith's neck.

. . .

The death of the unknown teenaged boy symbolised the retreat of the governor's forces. Not long after that they heard and made out in the distance the vehicles that had brought the governor to their doorstep remove their selves from their grounds.

After they were sure, the small group that had ridden out the fight in the adjacent forest headed back to their home, scared of what carnage they may find there.

The guard tower lay crumbled and fallen and a lot of the surrounding fence had been knocked over. Bullet holes laced the floor and the walls as they stepped over the debris, the air still thick with the smoke of fire. Silently, the three of them entered the common room.

Rick greeted them instantly, taking Judith from Beth.

Beth looked around. Her sister, clad in riot armour, ran up to her, pulling her into a hug.

'You won,' Beth breathed, holding her close.

'It isn't over yet,' Maggie said seriously, stroking her sister's tear laden face, 'they're going to follow the governor. Take the fight to him.'

'Why!' Beth cried, 'they surrendered?'

'No-one trusts that he wont come back,' Glen said, approaching the sisters. He wrapped one arm around Maggie.

'You're not going?' Beth asked, feeling her bottom lip begin to quiver.

'No,' Glen said.

'We offered to stay and protect the prison.' Maggie said.

Beth breathed a sigh of relief, wiping away tears.

'Rick's taking Michonne and Daryl,' Glen said.

Beth spun around to look at Rick who seemed to be engaged in a serious conversation with Carl, Judith still in his arms. She looked around the room.

'Where's Daryl?' she asked, looking at her sister.

'I'm not sure,' Maggie said.

'Probably gone to get supplies – there,' he pointed as Daryl entered the room.

Beth left her family and hurried over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. Daryl stumbled back under her sudden impact. Then he placed his hands on her waist and peeled her off of him.

'Wha's th' matter?' he frowned.

'You're alive,' Beth said, 'I'm happy!'

'Oh,' Daryl looked over her head, seeming to look around the room.

'Please don't follow him,' Beth said, 'don't go to woodbury.'

'We have t'.' Daryl shrugged, 'we have t' finished this now, once and f' all.'

'Let Rick go,' Beth said, sticking her bottom lip out and staring up at the man before her, 'he can handle him.'

'He needs me there,' Daryl said, placing one hand on the young girl's shoulder, 'and I need t'go. He killed Merle.'

Beth looked down at her feet. She didn't want him to go, didn't want him to put himself in any more danger. She had spent the last few hours huddled out in the open, terrified for everyone's safety, and now she couldn't even relax. She shook her head, frowning, fighting back tears that threatened to spill.

 _One of these days my heart is going to give out_ she thought, trying to take in breaths around the lump that had formed in her throat.

'Beth,' Daryl said softly, gently cupping her chin with his other hand. He drew her head up to look in her eyes. 'I'll be back before y'know it, y'wont even have time t'miss me.'

Beth looked at him, unable to speak. Fear had paralysed her once again and that familiar feeling of nausea bubbled within her. She looked deep into his eyes, trying to convey everything she wished she could say through her look. His own eyes looked back at her, still and quietly confident.

She let out a long sigh and nodded.

He smiled, squeezed her shoulder, then walked past her, leaving her to stand there, alone, contemplating the awful mess her emotions had made of her and the vulnerable, compromising situations they put her in.

. . .

Beth distracted her fearful brain by helping her sister clean up the prison, assessing the damage and attempting to put things right. Remaining with her family helped her to relax, proving that they really were alive and well and safe. The first instalment of fear had passed and they had survived, but that didn't mean it was all over. For all they knew Rick, Michonne and Daryl could be being gunned down as they worked.

But she couldn't think like that, Daryl had told her not to lose her positivity, so she would try.

She was helping Maggie clear the fallen debris from the doorway to the cell block when they heard the approaching vehicle.

They turned to see a classic yellow school bus drive up to the gates. Maggie ran across with Glen to pull the gates open, letting it in. It pulled to a stop and Rick climbed out. Beth watched, confused, as people began to climb out after him.

Carl came running out of the building towards his dad, who embraced him.

'What is this?' Carl asked, gesturing to the bus.

'They're gonna join us.' Rick said.

Daryl pulled up beside the bus on his motorbike, coming to a stop.

He climbed off and walked over to Beth, shouldering his crossbow.

'Told ya I'd be back,' he said, stopping beside her.

'Are we safe?' Beth asked.

'I think so,' Daryl said, 'for now.'


	21. Chapter 21

The prison bustled with life for the next few days with all the new arrivals from Woodbury, people who had had the wool torn forcefully from in front of their eyes, had to live with the fact that their trusted governor had led them to a slaughter, had lied to them and then gunned down their friends and family.

They were miserable and skittish, jumping at their own shadows. Beth spent a lot of time caring for the children that had come from the town, some young enough to not remember their lives before the fall.

A strange mixture of both joy and regret filled the air at the prison; on one hand it was nice to have new people, to know they were helping and for the people to know they were safe, but there was still the loss of their families and friends and the original prison group's ground and sense of security.

So when Maggie asked Beth if she wanted to go on a run with her and Glen, Beth was happy to leave the morose atmosphere behind for a couple of hours.

She followed her sister down to the gates in the early afternoon, enjoying the feel of the sun on her pale skin. Glen was waiting for them by one of the cars, leaning against the drivers seat door, the afternoon sun gleaming off of the shin exterior as Glen had a hand up over his eyes. He waved to them as they approached, Maggie hurrying over to kiss him on the cheek.

'So what, do I call you Maggie Rhee now then or what?' Beth teased her sister as she took off her backpack to put in the car.

'As opposed to all the times you addressed me as Maggie Greene?' Maggie shot back, but she was smiling, her arm linked through Glen's.

'Oh,' Glen said, turning to look at his new wife, 'Daryl is coming. He was going hunting anyway but said he'd come with us, maybe hunt around the outskirts of town.'

'Alright,' Maggie shrugged, 'I'm driving.'

Beth deliberated outside the car for a minute, her heart hammering. She hadn't seen Daryl for a couple of days and she found herself weirdly missing him, even though their encounters had only been brief and often a little awkward. He had been kept busy by the new arrivals, the stronger need for food and protection keeping him outside of the prison hunting or guarding. She was nervous to see him, after the things that had transpired between them before the governor had attacked, their late night conversation and the very quick and small kiss... that thought lingered on her mind and her lips.

'You coming?' Glen asked Beth over the top of the car, pausing with the passenger door open.

Beth nodded, climbing in to the back of the car.

Maggie started up the car and drove it through the gates Carl opened for them, waving them goodbye. Beth smiled and waved back to him; she liked Carl, he was a good kid, despite the brutal act of protection he had laid upon the teenage woodbury boy. Rick had been keeping him under close check since her daddy had told him about it, he wasn't actively saying or doing anything, but Beth noticed he always had an excuse ready to stop Carl leaving the prison or using his gun.

They drove down the road when suddenly Daryl's motorbike whizzed past them, cutting in front of them.

Maggie wound down her window.

'Asshole motorbike drivers!' she yelled to him, earning herself a flip of his middle finger. Beth could see him grinning as he rode off ahead of them, and she couldn't help giggling herself as both her sister and Glen laughed. She felt lighter than she had for weeks.

The journey into town didn't take long, half an hour at most. They encountered few walkers along the way, ambling beside the road or further away in the fields that lined the paths. They had already passed them by the time the walkers had realised their arrival and began to move for them.

It was strange, Beth thought, as she peered out of the window; she never thought she would feel content in a post-apocalyptic world, never thought she would sit in the back of a car, casually looking out of the window, without being crippled by fear, without trying to escape, without dreading every second.

'Do you know how to drive, Beth?' Glen asked her, drawing her attention.

'No,' Beth told him, 'I never got round to learning.'

'She rides horses,' Maggie said, glancing at Glen. 'I mean, she used to.'

'Someone should teach you how to drive,' Glen said, turned around in his seat to look at her.

'I'm not sure this is the best environment to learn in,' Beth smiled.

'We can't let that stop us from living,' Glen said, sitting back round in his seat. He looked over at Maggie, who smiled to him.

. . .

They pulled into town a little further away from where they wanted so as not to draw too much attention to themselves. Beth hung back behind her sister and Glen as they made their way to the large supermarket, allowing them to take on the oncoming walkers.

'Split up and sweep?' Maggie whispered as they crouched beside the front doors, having knocked on them to no noise from within.

Glen nodded once, then opened the doors.

Beth stayed close to her sister, knife in hand. Her heart thumped away in her chest as the two of them slowly picked their way along the aisles, stepping over fallen goods and debris, careful not to knock anything over to make too much noise. A lot of the stuff had already been scavenged, Beth saw, especially the food aisles, which were littered with crumbs of packets that had been torn open and left to rot, dried pastas crunched underfoot and the occasional shattered glass of sauce. Although there still seemed to be some fairly good conditioned clothing, she noticed. Most of the mannequins were on the floor, either fallen or knocked, and they lay there now, faceless, amongst scattered glass, but the clothing rails still held some semblance of potential, which was good.

Beth looked around, trying to imagine what the store had looked like in its glory days, with the carefully selected displays and shelves, the food, the clothing, the home décor. Now the tiles were scattered in mud and dirt, cracked and broken, strewn with broken items. The lights hung uselessly from the high ceiling now, some of them broken, sprinkling glass down onto the floor below, some hung from only one chain, swaying softly of their own accord. None of them had been turned on for some time, the lightbulbs in them laying useless and forgotten.

'Clear?' Glen asked, meeting them in the middle.

'Yeah,' Maggie said softly.

'Alright,' Glen said, 'we need food and blankets.'

'I'll get the blankets,' Maggie said.

'I'm going to look through the clothes,' Beth said, 'see if there is anything for anyone.'

The others nodded to her, then they went their different ways, Maggie staying relatively close to Beth, just an aisle over.

Beth slowly wandered around the rails, sifting through the clothing that was still left. It seemed strange to be clothe shopping in a desolate and dim centre. Her mind wandered back to her home town; the closest shopping centre was a good hours drive away from their farm, so her daddy had driven herself and her sister or her friends into the town so they could spend the day there, wandering around, buying new clothes, shoes, getting lunch, milkshakes. There had always been the hustle and bustle of the shops, the loud, obnoxious music, the crowds to push through, babies screaming, children laughing – it was a far cry to the eerie, stifling silence that lay over the shop floor she stood in now. A shudder ran down her spine. How clueless they had all been.

Beth dug out a few tops, holding them against her and shifting her body around, attempting to see how they would look on her. There were no mirrors, as far as she could tell.

'Suits you,' a voice said, causing Beth to gasp and spin around, clasping the top to her chest.

Daryl was standing at the end of the aisle, his crossbow hanging low beside his calves.

'Daryl!' Beth spluttered, 'you scared me!'

Daryl scoffed, then began running his hand over the clothing on the rails. Beth watched him, her heart still beating harder as she watched the slow, deliberate way his hand ran over the fabrics, leaving them to fall back into place in almost slow motion. His fingers moved delicately over the clothing, dancing across them as though they were an instrument. Beth felt her stomach tighten just watching him.

'Wha' 'bout this?' he said, holding out a leather jacket to her.

Beth eyed the jacket, raising an eyebrow.

'Really?' she said, 'on me?'

'Yeah,' Daryl said, chucking it to her. He picked out a thick, loosely knitted gray jumper, too, which he held out to her as he walked towards her. His eyes lowered on the top in his hands, he was slowly circling his thumb and forefinger over the fabric, taking it the feel of the cotton against his calloused hands. Beth reached out and took it from him, her own hands gently brushing his as the jumper exchanged persons. She noticed the blood on his hands.

'What happened?' she asked, nodding towards his hands.

'Oh,' Daryl held them up to look at them, 'walker ou'side.'

Beth nodded, then pulled the jumper on over her head, pulling her mass of blonde hair through the head hole with a light huff. She held her arms out, twisting her body from side to side for Daryl to see. He nodded, smiling lightly.

'An' that.' he said, gesturing down to the jacket she had left on the floor while she put the jumper on.

Beth chuckled, picking it up. She turned it over in her hands before shrugging it on, smoothing it down over herself, feeling the cool leather against her hands. There were zips on the sleeves which ran half way up her lower arm, and two large collars either side of the main zip, one of which would fold under when done up. It was simple, plain black, but it was pretty. A little big on her, but otherwise a good fit.

She looked up to Daryl, biting her lip, feeling a little silly.

The black leather jacket made her look older, accentuating her figure and drawing on the paleness of her skin and hair. She was slightly flushed as she bit her lip, her blue eyes wide and sparkling.

Daryl was taken aback. He looked at her, feeling his heart suddenly speed up entirely of its own accord, not waiting around for his brain to catch up on understanding . He saw her suddenly as a young woman, someone who would go out and have a good time, dress up and look stunning, not just a young farm girl in cowboy boots. The jacket was cool, it was dark, and it was sexy.

He swallowed.

'Look's good,' he gruffed.

'Hey,' Maggie's voice caused them both to look up, 'we're on a run not a cat walk!'

Beth blushed, ducking her head and letting her hair fall in front of her face.

'C'mon,' Maggie said, smiling, 'we need to get going.'

Beth glanced up at Daryl, who was looking down intently at his crossbow, seemingly engrossed in it.

. . .

Once they stepped back out into the dim afternoon sun of the street Glen stopped them.

'Once we get back to the prison we'll have to get back to work,' he said, gently taking Maggie's arm. 'Why don't we stay and hang out a little longer? There's a bar just down the street.'

'Glen,' Maggie said, raising an eyebrow at him, 'are you serious?'

'After everything we've all been through lately, we can afford to have some fun,' he said, looking into his wife's eyes.

'It's irresponsible,' she said, folding her arms across her chest.

'We could all be dead tomorrow,' Glen said.

'Oh wow, great positivity,' Maggie rolled her eyes.

'Whatever y'do, y'need to get off th' street.' Daryl said.

Maggie looked at him, then at Glen, then rolled her eyes again, sighing.

'Just a little while.' She said seriously, trying not to smile at Glen's cute grin.

He led them, with Daryl trailing behind them, a few blocks down to an old looking bar. They waited outside for a minute, listening, before going in.

Inside was dark, almost no light came through the high windows. The interior was made up of varying shades of browns and reds and oranges, with a high border of wooden panels running around the walls. Small booths lined the walls, wooden tables surrounded by red leather sofas built into the walls at one end, each with their own wall lamp, all of which no longer worked, some of them smashed, the glass having fallen down onto the wooden table below. A rectangular wooden bar sat in the middle of the room adjacent to the doors, dusty bottles lying untouched along the wall behind it. A vast majority of the bottles had been thrown around, smashed over the floor and the surface of the bar and lay there glittering in the very dim sunlight.

The four of them picked their way over the glass towards the bar, where Glen dusted off one of the bar stool and tilted it Maggie's way.

She laughed at him then jumped up on to it, shaking her head as he sat beside her. Beth stood a little back, pulling at the hem of the sleeve of her new jumper, whilst Daryl wandered behind the bar, beginning to dig through the left over bottles.

'You ever bar-tended?' Glen asked Daryl.

Daryl looked up at him through his hair, standing still.

'Nah,' he said.

'Alright,' Glen said, 'so what we got?'

'Found a bottle'o' cognac' Daryl grunted, picking up a glass bottle from beneath the counter and placing it on the bar in front of Glen.

'Oh gross.' Maggie scowled, wrinkling her nose.

'Tha'll put hairs on yer chest,' Daryl said, pulling the stopper from the glass bottle and pushing it towards Glen.

Glen scowled but picked up the bottle and took a swig from it. He put it down grimacing.

'Ya coming' t'sit?' Daryl asked Beth, looking over at her.

'Beth doesn't drink.' Maggie said to Daryl.

Beth bit her lip, feeling like a child, but slowly approached the bar, tentatively climbing onto the stool.

'S'alright,' Daryl shrugged, 'I aint gon' drink neither.'

'Oh come on,' Glen whined, 'I'm not drinking alone.'

He held the bottle out to Maggie, shaking it before her.

'Okay,' she took the bottle from him, 'just a little, to take the edge off.'

Beth leant her elbows on the bar, resting her chin on her hands to watch Maggie swig from the bottle.

'Disgusting,' she said after swallowing, shaking her head.

Daryl had wandered away from them, walking softly over the broken shards of glass, peering beneath the counter and into cupboards. Beth watched him as he walked, admiring the way he stepped so gently, how softly he picked up the empty bottles.

'So you don't want to try this delightful beverage?' Glen asked Beth, drawing her eyes back towards him.

'She doesn't drink,' Maggie said again, 'cause of what it did to our daddy. Plus she's just a kid, Glen, quit trying to get my baby sister drunk!'

Something about the way her sister said it caused Beth's blood to boil. She watched her older sister look at her with those over protective eyes, the look of condescending knowledge as she looked around her partner, hanging onto his arm. Something about the way Maggie's newly bejewelled hand was resting on Glen's bicep irritated her.

'We could be dead tomorrow,' Beth found herself say, taking the bottle from Glen, 'right?' she looked at him, then brought the glass to her lips.


	22. Chapter 22

The dark liquid was strong and smooth as it coated Beth's tongue, yet bitter with a fiery undertone. She swallowed, feeling it burn its way down her throat, until she came up coughing, feeling it settle in her almost empty stomach.

Wincing, she wiped her eyes on the back of her hand, ignoring her sister's laughter.

'Bunch o' pussies,' Daryl had rejoined them at the bar, 'aint nothin' wrong with it.' He took the bottle from Beth and chugged, putting it back down like it was no big deal.

'We weren't all raised on hard liquor,' Glen said, smiling.

'I'm going to be in so much trouble,' Maggie said, biting her lip, 'Daddy will go mad when he finds out I've been drinking... but Beth!'

'I'm not a child,' Beth said, taking the bottle back from Daryl.

She could feel them looking at her as she drank, but she didn't care. She was tired of being treated like this fragile child who needed looking after, who needed protecting and couldn't be counted on.

She could feel Daryl watching her as she lowered the glass and felt the heat rise in her face.

'Here' he said, putting a glass down in front of her, 'go slow.'

Beth smiled at him, pouring herself a drink before putting the stopper back on and pushing it towards Glen.

She leant on the bar, twisting her body so she could see Glen and her sister, slowly sipping on her drink. It became easier to drink the more of it she drank, and the more of it she drank, the looser her muscles began to feel. She shut her eyes, rolling her head back on her neck, enjoying the feeling of freedom that had gradually descended on her.

'Hey,' Beth felt hands, hot and strong, land on her shoulders, sending all manner of shivers down her body. She opened her eyes as Daryl leaned down to her level, 'don' drink too much,' he purred into her ear, causing her to suck in her breath. Her stomach flipped as her face flushed hot, his breath tickling her ear, the stubble of his cheek gently scratching her jaw.

She nodded then watched as he walked away from her, heading over to a dartboard mounted to the wall. Beth watched him leave, her heart in her throat.

'You okay?' Maggie said.

Beth looked at her sister.

'Are you okay?' Maggie repeated, nodding to the almost empty glass in her sister's hand.

'Yeah,' Beth smiled, shaking her head, 'yeah I'm fine.'

Once Maggie had focussed her attention back on Glen, Beth climbed off of her bar stool and walked around the bar, casually searching through the bottles. She picked up a few, shaking them. Laying on the floor, on its side, was a glass bottle with an orange label. She picked it up, noticing the clear liquid that sloshed within the dusty glass. She unscrewed the lid, bringing the bottle to her nose. The pungent scent of orange hit her, making her blink.

She brought the bottle to her lips, swigging from it. The drink burnt its way down her throat, filling her with the intense orange flavour, masked by the intense alcoholic taste. She spluttered, wiping her mouth on the sleeve of her new jumped, grimacing.

'We shouldn't stay here too long,' Maggie said from her side of the bar.

'Let's sit down a little first,' Beth said, suddenly feeling sick from the amount of bitter orange she had just ingested.

She walked back from behind the bar and pointed to the booths, lining the walls.

Maggie glanced at Glen, then shrugged.

'Alright,' she said, getting up and following her sister.

Beth sidled into one of the cleanest booths, sweeping the fallen debris and dust from the seat onto the floor. The leather of the seat was cold and hard, but more comfortable than the wooden bar seat. Maggie and Glen sat on the sofa opposite her, the table in-between them. Glen put his arm around Maggie's shoulder, which she snuggled in to. Beth poured herself another drink.

'Shall we play a game?' Glen asked, looking down at Maggie. Maggie shrugged.

Suddenly Daryl reappeared, sliding himself into the booth beside Beth. He took the glass container from her hands without saying anything and took a chug from it. Glen glanced at him before carrying on.

'How about I have never?' he said, 'we each take turns to say something we haven't done, and anyone who has done it drinks.'

'I'll play,' Beth smiled. She noticed the alcohol in her system was starting to make her eyes feel heavy.

'Okay,' Glen said, 'I'll go first,' he swirled the liquid in his own glass around in his hands for a moment, 'I have never been on a proper date.'

'Aw honey,' Maggie cooed, looking up at him with her big brown eyes. Then she winked across at Beth who took a sip from her drink, as she picked up her own glass.

'I guess no-one wanted to date me.' Glen said, pulling a sad face.

'I'll date you,' Maggie smiled to him, nudging him gently in the ribcage. 'I have never' she then said, pulling herself away from Glen and sitting up straight, 'drunk too much I was sick.'

Glen chuckled, drinking from his own glass. Daryl unstoppered the glass bottle and drank from it.

'Oh, you're playing are you, Mr Dixon?' Maggie said, raising an eyebrow.

Daryl shrugged beside Beth.

'You go then,' Maggie said, waving a hand towards him.

Daryl leant back, leaning his head against the red upholstery of the seat.

'I ain't never... swam in the sea,' he shrugged.

Beth twisted herself around in the booth so that her back was against the wooden panels of the wall, until she was facing Daryl's profile. She picked up her glass and drank from it as her sister and Glen did the same.

'I have never been drunk before,' Beth smiled, looking across at her sister.

'Are you drunk now?' Maggie asked.

'No,' Beth said, 'It's okay sis, don't worry.' Although she wasn't entirely certain she was telling the truth.

'I've never rode on a motorbike,' Glen said.

Daryl shrugged, swigging from the bottle. Beth drank from her own glass, earning herself a quick look up and down from Maggie.

'I have never had an inappropriate crush,' Maggie said, her eyes boring into Beth.

Beth looked back at her, chewing on her bottom lip.

The alcohol had clouded her mind a little, but not enough to not still be aware of the way her sister was looking at her.

She picked up her glass.

'Who hasn't though, really?' Glen said, drinking his own drink. Thankfully, Maggie turned to look at him.

'I ain't never ridden a horse,' Daryl said.

Both Beth and Maggie drank.

'Are you purposefully trying to get my sister drunk?' Maggie said to Daryl.

'Shut up, Maggie,' Beth said, before he could say anything. 'My go. I have never smoked a cigarette.' she said.

To her surprise, her sister took a swig.

'Maggie!' Beth gasped, putting her hand to her chest.

'Oh whatever,' Maggie said, sticking her tongue out, 'at least I never fancied Rick.'

'Maggie!' Beth cried, 'I never – I said he -'

'Ya fancy Rick?' Daryl said, turning to look down at her as Glen made 'oooh'-ing sounds in the background.

'No!' Beth said, 'No! I said he was handsome when he first arrived – you know!'

Beth could feel her cheeks burning as she held his gaze, his eyes trained on her through his hair.

'Drink up Beth!' Maggie sung, gleefully enjoying her little sister's discomfort.

Beth picked up her drink and took several large gulps, her eyes glaring at her sister over the top of the glass. Once she had finished her drink, she put the glass down and stared at her sister.

'I never had sex in the guard tower.' she said.

Glen fell about giggling while Maggie stared at her sister, open mouthed.

'Drink up,' Daryl said, leaning on the table with his elbows.

Maggie picked up her glass.

'So, Rick,' Daryl said, looking back at Beth.

'No, no,' Beth said, blushing again, 'it was just an observation, you know, just-' she found herself sliding closer to him until there were only a few inches between them.

'Yeah, yeah,' Daryl said, picking up the bottle to drink from it again.

Beth ran her hand down her face, trying to compose herself. She felt like her head was swimming, like her muscles were not entirely her own.

'Okay, okay,' Glen said, chuckling, 'I never – uh – I never attended my school prom.'

Beth picked up her glass, noticing it was empty, then held it out to Daryl.

'Y'sure?' he said, looking her up and down. Beth felt her skin tingle.

'Uh-huh' she nodded.

Keeping his eyes on hers, Daryl poured out half a glass of the dark liquid.

'Your eyes are so blue,' Beth said suddenly.

'Wha'? Daryl said.

'Your eyes,' Beth said, reaching across to touch his cheekbone just below his eye, 'I never noticed. They're so blue.'

'They as blue as yours?' Daryl asked, his voice low and husky.

'I'm not sure,' Beth said softly.

'I never acted inappropriately.' Maggie said suddenly and loudly from across the table. Beth turned, her fingers falling from Daryl's face. Her sister was staring at her.

'Sure you have.' Beth shrugged at her.

'Okay, you go,' Maggie said, her dark eyes still locked on Beth, 'I have one for you: I never finished high school.'

Daryl, who had taken another swig from the bottle, chocked suddenly, putting the bottle down on the table, coughing.

'You okay?' Beth asked, turning to him again. He nodded, batting her away.

Beth leaned across herself to move his hair out of his face as he held his fist to his mouth to cough.

'You doing alright, Mr Dixon?' Maggie said, leaning forward on her elbows, 'that catch you off guard?'

Daryl, frowning deeply, shook his head, clearing his throat.

The alcohol had begun to seriously impair Beth's judgement now, she felt as if her body was acting slower than normal, as if time had slowed down. She could feel her sister's eyes on her, but the alcohol was telling her it didn't matter. She placed her other hand on Daryl's chest, looking up into his eyes.

'I'm fine,' he coughed, taking her hand in his and removing it from himself. But he didn't let go of it, Beth noticed. He placed it beside him on the sofa but kept her hand within his. Beth could almost physically feel the electrical impulses travelling the length of her arm from her hand as it sat there, warm and secure in Daryl's own blood stained hand.

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,' Glen said, looking sideways at Maggie, who suddenly looked very unhappy.

'No,' Maggie said, 'who's going to drive home?'

'I can,' Glen said, 'I'm okay to drive.'

Maggie nodded slowly. Glen put his arm around her, pulling her towards him to place a kiss on her forehead. She softened a little.

Beth, who could now see two of both Glen and Maggie, was having a hard time keeping her head up. It felt heavy and wobbly as if it were being weighed down. The hard surface of the table suddenly looked very soft and comfortable.

'Hey,' she heard Daryl whisper, becoming aware of how close he was to her, 'are you alright?'

He had removed his hand from hers, but had wrapped his arm around her shoulders in a protective gesture. Beth let herself fall onto him, her head lolling onto his shoulder, her small body leaning up against his. Daryl ran his hand up and down her arm in a warming motion, his head bent down so he could speak quietly to just her.

'I think y've had enough,' he said softly, 'should get you home.'

Beth sat herself up, pushing her hair back and taking a deep breath.

'I just want to-' she said, half getting up. Daryl scooted out of the booth to allow her to move past him. She stepped past him, stopping to smile at him, then wandered in the direction of the bathroom.

Daryl watched her go. She was walking pretty well for someone who had drunk so much, so that was a good sign.

'Daryl,' Maggie's voice drew him back. He turned to look at her.

'Stay away from my sister.' she said.

'Wha'?' Daryl frowned.

'Don't you dare take advantage of her. I see the way she looks at you,' Maggie said, her eyes narrowing, 'maybe even the way you look at her.'

Daryl was about to retaliate when a realisation hit him; no-one had checked the bathroom. He turned his back to Maggie and ran after Beth, shoving aside the door that led to the corridor with the bathrooms in. The corridor, at least, was clear, so he rushed to the bathroom door, throwing it open.

Beth was standing beside a broken basin, her small hands clutching the rim of it, the small of her back pressed firmly into it. She was staring down at the body of a walker who was slowly but surely dragging itself out of one of the cubicle's by its fingertips, towards her. Its yellowed sunken eyes were staring straight into Beth, it's gaping mouth drooped open in a snarl as it pulled its rotting body across the broken, wet tiles. Daryl rushed to it, plunging his knife into the top of its head. It fell flat against the tiles, its forehead hitting the grimy floor with a thud, silent. The silence washed over them.

He then kicked open the other two cubical doors, checking them. Thankfully, they were empty.

'Beth,' he panted, turning to her.

Beth flung her arms around his middle, burying her face in his chest.

'Hey, you're okay,' Daryl said, stroking the back of her head.

She looked up at him, her big eyes wide and scared, but also unfocussed.

'You're my hero.' she insisted.

'Nah.' Daryl laughed, gently stroking her face.

'You are.' she said, reaching up to touch his face, holding his cheeks in both of her hands. 'My hero and I love you.'

Daryl looked away from her. With what seemed like a considerable amount of effort, Beth pulled herself up, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'Look at me,' she said softly.

He looked at her.

'I love you,' she said, her eyes serious, conveying the depths of her drunken emotions.

'You're drunk,' Daryl said softly, taking her chin in his hand.

'Does it matter?' Beth asked.

'Of course it does,' he grunted, 'more than anything else. C'mon.' He put her down and took her hand, pulling her out of the bathroom.

'Let's get her in the car,' he said to others, who were standing beside the booth, 'we need t' get outta here.'


	23. Chapter 23

Beth tried to open her eyes. Had someone glued them shut? They felt like cement. Her face scrunched into an almost unrecognisable mask, she cracked them open. Where was she? The world around her seemed to be spinning. It took her a little while, through her heavy eyes, to recognise the bland, grey ceiling of her prison cell room. She was lying on her back in her bed, she realised, stretching her arms and fingers down either side of her, feeling the soft yet scratchy fabric beneath her.

Her head was pounding. She rolled over on to her side, feeling as though her entire body was filled with rocks. She felt sicker than she had ever felt before. Groaning aloud, she brought her hand to her face, kneading her eyes.

'He saved her life – again.' Glen's voice swam into Beth's consciousness. 'He's done it a few times now.'

'That doesn't mean he's good for her, just means she shouldn't be allowed out!' Beth heard her sister's voice now, sounding closer.

Beth pulled her blankets up over her head, trying to remember how she had ended up here.

. . .

Daryl wrapped his arm around Beth's waist, leading her out into the open. She stumbled out of the door, tripping over the threshold. Daryl grabbed her as her knees gave way, preventing her from tumbling to the ground. Maggie grabbed her, propping her arm up over her shoulders.

'Uh, guys.' Glen said, walking backwards beside them.

They turned to look over their shoulders, seeing at least twelve walkers heading their way.

'You two, take Beth back t' th' car.' Daryl grunted, gently letting go of Beth and hoisting his crossbow up towards his chest.

Glen took Daryl's place, helping walk Beth back towards the car.

. . .

Beth pulled the blanket down from her face. The memories were there, but they were fuzzy, coming back to her bit by bit through a clouded filter. She could remember being dragged back towards the car, spending most of her time looking at her own feet.

She pushed herself up onto her elbows, feeling her stomach complain with the movement, the sickening motion of liquid swishing within her. She looked over towards the door in time to see Maggie's face appear.

'Morning sunshine,' she said softly, 'how are you feeling?'

'Awful.' Beth admitted.

'I'm so sorry,' Maggie said, biting the side of her lip, 'I shouldn't have let you drink.'

'You're not my keeper, Maggie,' Beth sighed, 'I make my own mistakes.'

Maggie was shaking her head.

'No. It was stupid and reckless. I'm sorry.'

'It's okay.' Beth said, letting her aching head fall back down on to her pillow. Everything hurt.

'Get some more sleep,' Maggie said, 'I told daddy you were sick – don't worry, he doesn't know why.'

Beth smiled at her sister, then shut her eyes. The light hurt them.

. . .

Maggie bundled Beth into the back of the car, laying her gently onto the seats.

'Can you drive?' she asked Glen.

'Yeah,' Glen said, 'I haven't had that much.'

Maggie nodded, climbing into the passenger seat beside Glen.

She turned around in her seat to look at her sister laying in the back of the car, her arms tucked beneath her head, her blonde hair sprawling over her face.

Maggie was terrified; if she brought Beth home drunk her father would string her up. Somehow they needed to sneak her in.

. . .

Beth rolled onto her side, facing the wall, curling herself into a foetal position, folding her arms across her stomach. She had woken groggy from an interrupted sleep plagued by the blurry faces of groaning walkers. She held her eyes screwed tightly shut, willing away the raging headache that was beating mercilessly against her temples as her stomach made low growling noises, reminding her of how idiotic she had been. They rarely had enough to eat around the prison and that had gotten worse with the woodbury arrivals, and Beth had never drunk anything at all before, let alone hard liquor. It had all been perfectly lined up for disaster from the off-set, but somehow she hadn't seen it.

It was the leather jacket, she told herself, it had made her feel older, cooler, more confident. Stupid.

After having rolled around in her bed for a while, she decided she needed water. Her throat felt like it was on fire, each breath dragged against her dry throat like sand in a storm. Her body felt weak with dehydration, her head pounding.

Slowly and carefully, she sat herself up, reaching for her jeans. Had she taken them off? She couldn't remember.

 _Great_ she though bitterly as she slowly drew them up her legs, _I have to deal with shame as well as regret._

She found the jumper Daryl had picked out for her at the end of her bed. Gently, she picked it up, laying it in her lap across her thighs. It was so soft, the loosely knitted fabric, as she ran her hand over it. The fact Daryl had picked it out for her made it special some how, important. She felt a strange surge of pleasure.

Beth pulled it on over her head then threw her hair up into a messy bun. Slowly, feeling her tender stomach lurch, she pushed herself up and towards the door. She left her room, slowly wandering down the corridor. Her heart began to beat faster as she approached Daryl's door.

Feeling anxious and shy, she peeked into the room. It was empty.

 _Of course it was_ Beth sighed _he doesn't just sit in his room all day._

Had he even come back? She suddenly thought. She frowned, trying to remember. He had left them to fend off the walkers, had he been alright?

Panic suddenly bit at Beth, turning her cold. She wrapped her arms around her middle, steadying herself.

Of course he came back. He's Daryl.

She forced herself to carry on, heading to the kitchen to find water. She met Carl on her way, he was heading out with Judith in his arms.

'Hey Beth,' he said, 'Maggie said you were sick.'

'I am sick,' Beth said, smiling at Judith, 'I just need some water.'

'Okay. I hope you feel better soon,' he said, bouncing Judith before walking away.

Beth thanked him then poured herself a glass of water, downing it all in one go before refilling it to take back with her. She hoped she wouldn't see anyone else.

. . .

Maggie helped Beth out of the back of the car, pulling Beth's arm over her shoulders again whilst wrapping her own arm around her waist.

'I'm going to take her straight to bed.' she said quietly to Glen. 'go and find my daddy. Keep him from seeing either of us.'

'How do I do that?' Glen asked, wide eyed. If Maggie was in trouble, he was in trouble too. It had all been his idea, there was no way he wouldn't own up to that. He couldn't let Maggie take blame she didn't deserve.

'Let me go in first,' he said, holding out a hand to stop Maggie, 'I'll make sure he's away from the cell block.'

Maggie nodded, allowing him to enter the prison ahead of her.

'What's going on?' Michonne, who had opened the gates for them, had been standing back, watching the three of them.

'Michonne,' Maggie winced, 'Beth's drunk. Please don't tell our daddy.'

To her surprise, Michonne laughed. She shook her head.

'Here, I'll help you take her in. We should go around the side, just in case.'

Maggie looked at Michonne, the usually so quietly reserved woman. Instead of asking questions, she just nodded, letting Michonne help prop Beth up.

'We just needed to let off some steam,' Maggie said, huffing a little under the dead weight of her sister.

'It's okay,' Michonne replied, 'you aint gotta explain yourself to me.'

Maggie nodded, grateful.

. . .

Beth was just about to walk back past Daryl's bunk when he stepped out of the room, making her jump. He was looking down at his hands, rubbing them together, before he looked up and noticed her. He stopped, seemingly as surprised to see her as she was to see him.

His hands and arms were covered in a mixture of mud and blood, as was his face. Beth glanced down to his boots, which were trailing mud behind him.

'Y'look like shit,' he said, looking Beth up and down.

She blushed deeply.

'I feel like shit,' she sighed.

'Si' down.' he said, gesturing to his cell.

Beth stood for a moment, the cool glass in one hand, biting her lip.

Then she nodded, walking ahead of him and into the dimly lit cell block.

'Ya feelin' rough?' Daryl asked, nodding towards his bed, which Beth gingerly sat on.

She nodded, sipping her drink.

Daryl sat down beside her, sighing.

'S'definitely wise to drink lots o' water,' he said, looking at her.

'Yeah,' Beth said. Her voice was deeper and huskier than usual. She cleared her throat, wincing at the pain and nausea that spread through her body at the movement.

'You'll be a'right tomorrow.' Daryl said.

Beth scooted herself back on his bed until she was leaning against the wall. She drooped her head back, looking up, then closed her eyes, sighing.

'It was such a stupid thing to do,' she sighed softly, keeping her eyes shut.

'Not your fault,' Daryl said, 'we should'a looked afta ya, should'a known better.'

'I'm not a child,' she said quietly. She found herself saying that a lot lately.

'I know.' Daryl said.

Beth opened her eyes a little and turned her head to look at him. His dark hair covered a lot of his eyes, but she could see him looking at her. She smiled. He gave her his guarded half smile back.

Beth, feeling weak and tired and sick, felt the overwhelming urge to be close to him, to be held by him.

'You been out hunting?' she asked in her new raspy voice, nodding down at his arms.

'Yeh,' he grunted, brushing some of the dirt from them. Beth watched as his hand ran over the sinewy length of his tanned forearm. The knot in her stomach tightened. He looked back up at her, catching her eye. Her head was still leant against the wall, tilted towards him.

She was pale, excruciatingly pale, and Daryl wasn't entirely convinced she wasn't about to throw up. There were deep, dark circles beneath her eyes and her cheeks were flushed, but the blue in her eyes were still sparkling. Her hair, pulled up atop her head, had fallen out in places, long strands of it falling down over her shoulders and lightly across her face. He couldn't help but smile at her. Even now, looking worse for wear and like she had been through hell and back, she was still the most beautiful thing he had seen in this godawful world. There was no denying that to himself any longer, not while she sat beside him on his bed, knees pulled up, arms draped lightly and innocently across them, leaving her hands to hang there in the air.

Daryl found his eyes sweeping the length of her body, noticing the way her slender legs curved towards her knees, the way her small feet, covered by only socks, rested on his mattress, making only the slightest indentation. Her pale hands hung over her knees, her nails well kept and shining. They lay there, open, inviting, the sleeves of her jumper falling down past her wrists. The jumper, he noticed, being the one he had picked out. It was baggy and looked warm and comfortable, but he couldn't help but see the way it lay over her chest, the way it curved down from the hollow of her neck, falling down to her waist.

He swallowed, trying to ignore the heat that was rising in his own cheeks. He looked to her face. Her head was leant against the wall so casually as though she relaxed there with him all the time. Her blue eyes, tired and darker than usual, were still looking at him. And her full, pink bottom lip was between her teeth again. He could see her gently chewing it. He tore his eyes away from her mouth, but her eyes were no better.

She blinked.

Beth could feel the sparks between them, the air was almost palpable. She watched his eyes wander over her, not knowing how to feel about it. She had known for some time now that her feelings for him were fast developing, but she had no idea whether he felt anywhere near the same. Yet the way his eyes slowly swept over her body as she sat so close to him offered her a tantalising thought.

Slowly, almost as if not to startle a wild beast, she turned her body to face him, bringing her legs down onto the bed. She inched closer to him, leaning forward on her hands which she placed on the bed only millimetres away from his thigh.

He was still looking at her, silent and still.

She moved closer, readjusting her body. There was no way Daryl would ever make a move with her, so while her heart hammered in her chest, beating so hard she thought she might be having a heart attack, she moved closer to him.

She saw him swallow, but then she also saw him run his tongue over his lip. It was a very subtle movement, barely noticeable, but Beth had noticed it.

She moved to him, her lips inches from his.

'Beth-' he breathed, his breath hot on her face, blowing against her lips.

Every inch of her felt like it was on fire. There was an almost burning passion within her now, a desperation that was almost making her delirious.

She kissed him.

Softly and gently, she pressed her lips to his, testing the waters. This time, though, she didn't pull away after a second. Instead, she moved one hand to his face.

And then it happened.

Daryl kissed her back.

He pressed his lips back against her own, readjusting himself to face her. He placed his hand on her waist, tilting his head towards her. His hand found its way to her head, lacing his fingers in her hair, he held the side of her head, his thumb stroking the fine hairs by her ear. He opened his mouth, moving what had started as a fairly innocent kiss into something much more.

Beth, overcome with feeling, kissed him back with just as much fervour as their tongues met. Her heart raced in her chest, her stomach flipping again and again and again as the heat in her body rose.

Beth had never been kissed like it before, she felt as though he was just as eager to explore her, to taste her, as she was him.

She felt as though her body was melting, slowly joining his, as his strong hand held her against him.

Then, all too soon, it stopped. He pulled away from her, his eyes dark and passionate. He looked down at her lips, then back up at her eyes. They stayed there a while, both of them just watching one another, breathing heavily.

Beth wanted to grab him and throw him down on the bed, lay across him and kiss him for the rest of the night, but she felt frozen in that moment.

He ran his lips together as if tasting them, and Beth's stomach flipped again.

Then, with sudden and extreme terror, she realised she was going to be sick.

Daryl saw the fear flash in her eyes and recognised the sudden deathly shade of grey her face turned.

Within seconds, he had moved her over to the side of the bed and bunched all of her hair up and out of her face whilst she vomited onto his floor.

After, she sat up, panting, tears pouring down her face. Devastation rocked her as she slowly wiped her mouth on her sleeve. She turned to look at him, pale white. She had just single-handedly destroyed the moment between them. A moment she had been dreaming about and longing for for weeks now. Everything had been wonderful, and now it was all awful.

'I'm so-' she began, but he shook his head, stroking her hair.

'It's fine,' he whispered.

Tears still falling down her pale cheeks, Beth laid her head on his lap, closing her eyes. Daryl leant his back against the wall behind them, rubbing her back until she drifted to sleep. She was so overcome with such a multitude of emotion that her mind and body found it easier to just switch off, allowing her to drift to sleep. Within only minutes of one another, two drastically life changing events had taken place, and it was too much for her fragile mind to handle as it also fought with the alcohol still in her system. Yet some how, she found comfort with Daryl, her head resting in his lap, his hand on her back. Part of her felt like a small child who needed looking after, but she didn't mind too much. Closing her tired eyes, she let that feeling pull her towards sleep.

Daryl sat there, watching the young girl sleep on his lap, his mind entirely muddled. What had just transpired between them had broken every single barrier – there was no coming back from that. He had kissed her. She had kissed _him_. But he had kissed her back. She was eighteen, but he was the adult in the relationship, he should have known better, but everything he had felt recently, everything he had tried to repress before her understood, had culminated in that one forbidden moment. But as he sat looking down at her sleeping figure, he found it had to feel regret. He leant his head back, closing his eyes. Might as well catch some sleep before the full force of what had happened came down on him, and everyone at the prison came for him.


	24. Chapter 24

Beth was sat on her bed, combing through her wet hair, when her father knocked on her door-frame. She looked up, momentarily drawn from her thoughts.

'Are you feeling better, my dear?' he asked her.

'Yeah, lots.' Beth said, shame washing over her. She brushed her hair down over her face trying to hide her embarrassment from her father.

'Do you want to come and help your old man out in the veg plot?' Hershel asked, 'those crops will be even more important now we have so many more mouths to feed.'

'Sure,' Beth nodded, 'I'll come and join you when I'm ready.'

Hershel nodded, smiling.

Beth braided her damp hair down one side of her neck, sighing. She had woken up feeling a lot better, but she still felt fragile. She could only thank her lucky stars, she thought, that the prison had working showers, for they had played a big part in helping her feel more human.

Whilst her headache had abated, it had been replaced with such a strong feeling of embarrassment that was, if anything, more crippling. It churned her stomach and made her want to curl into a ball in her bed, hiding her face from the rest of the world.

She had woken up, blinking open her sore eyes, on Daryl's lap. Sitting up, she had turned around to see him gently sleeping, his head resting on the wall. She had been full of affection until she remembered being sick on his floor.

Beth buried her face in her hands as she sat on her own bed, clean and refreshed, but no amount of showers could wash away her shame.

He had been completely cool about it, telling her to go back to bed and dealing with it himself. It reminded her of times as a child, being sick and having her father look after and clean up after her.

Thinking about it made her want to be sick again. That wasn't the sort of relationship she had wanted to initiate.

She had kissed him before, too. Her insides wriggled around inside her, squirming in a painful reminder of how idiotic she was. She may as well appreciate that kiss, because there was no chance of it happening again now. She had blown it.

She pulled her boots on and grabbed her old tattered coat, ignoring the shiny new leather that lay at the end of her bed.

. . .

Beth found her father in the vegetable patch as promised. He had dug a shovel into the newly turned over mud and was resting a foot atop of it, leaning one elbow on the top as he stood chatting with Carol, who was standing beyond the fencing, Judith in her arms.

Beth wandered over, squinting against the sun.

'You feeling better today Beth?' Carol asked as Beth approached.

Beth nodded.

'Yes, thanks.'

'Some fresh air will do her good,' Hershel said, chucking some gardening gloves to his daughter. Beth caught them against her chest.

The sun bore down at them from its place in the pale sky, relentlessly heating up their skin until Beth found herself sweating, her coat discarded on the floor just outside the plot. She was grateful to her father for dragging her out here; the physical labour stopped her from focussing on the previous days' events. It also felt more like home, like her and her daddy were just planting their own crops on their farm back home. The veg patch was far away enough from the fences that they couldn't hear the walker's groans, so as long as Beth kept her back to them, she could block them out, forget about them. It was satisfying digging up the dirt, seeing it emerge fresh and light from her shovel. It would be even more satisfying once the fruits of their labour flourished and she could stand back and feel like she was helping their growing community, keeping people fed. It was a good feeling.

Beth stood up, stretching out her back and wiping her forehead on her arm, breathing heavily.

'Uh – hello.'

Beth turned around, squinting in the sun, to see a boy around her age walking up to her. He had two glasses of water in his hands, the cool liquid tantalising to Beth.

'Hi,' Beth said back, a little perplexed.

'Carol said to bring you both a drink,' the boy said, stopping before the fenced off section.

'That is very kind of you, son.' Hershel said, dusting his hands off. He approached the boy, taking one of the glasses.

The boy smiled, shrugging it off.

He held out the other glass to Beth, who took it from him, watching his face.

'I'm Zach.' he said.

'Did you come with the Woodbury lot?' Beth asked.

'Yeah,' Zach nodded, digging his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

'Good to meet you,' Beth said, sipping from the glass she had been handed, grateful to the hydration. 'I'm Beth.'

'I know,' he said, then he ducked his head, blushing. 'I mean – I heard people call you – you know.'

Beth smiled at him.

'You know anything about farming, lad?' Her daddy asked him, sparing his daughter the awkwardness.

'Not really, no,' Zach shrugged.

'Well, why doesn't Beth here teach you? I could do with a sit down.' Hershel said.

Beth looked at her daddy. Okay, maybe he wasn't sparing her any awkward after all.

'Oh I don't want to – I mean -' Zach stammered.

'It's fine,' Beth said, 'can you muck in?'

'Sure.' Zach said, beaming at her.

Beth passed the shovel to him.

She showed him the best places to dig, showing him how to turn the earth, then talked him through the seeds they had as well as the ones they hoped to secure, explaining the best ways to grow each one. Zach listened attentively, nodding along to her words.

'You sure know your stuff.' Zach said.

'I grew up on a farm,' Beth smiled.

'Oh, see I'm a city boy,' Zach said, prodding himself in the chest with his thumb. 'How old are you, Beth?'

'I'm eighteen.' She said.

'So you were in high school when all this -' he waved his arm around them.

'Uh huh,' Beth nodded, thinking. She felt like an entirely different person now from that lifetime ago – what had it been, two years?

'I had just started college.' Zach said, 'had the whole world ahead of me.'

'I never even got to move out of my family home,' Beth smiled.

They looked at each other, a shared sadness in their eyes. An unspoken yet shared understanding of the lives they left behind and the lives they would now never get to live.

Zach broke the tension first.

'So, what do you do for fun around here?' he asked, smiling.

'Uh,' Beth pondered, twirling the end of her braid around her fingers, 'I read.' She shrugged, 'and I sing.'

'Oh that's brilliant,' Zach said, grinning, 'I play guitar! We should jam sometime!'

'Yeah,' Beth said, grinning back, 'that would be really nice – I miss music.'

'Yeah,' Zach nodded.

'You have a guitar here?' Beth asked.

Zach rubbed his hand through the back of his hair.

'No,' he admitted, 'but I'm sure I can find one.'

Beth laughed at his ambition.

'Okay.' She nodded.

They continued working for a little longer until their stomachs alerted them to the time. Beth, who hadn't eaten since the day before yesterday, was starving, and her headache had come back. She stood up, dizzy. She hadn't trusted herself to eat anything in the state she had been in, the fragility remaining that morning, but now she felt much better - and ravenous.

She mentioned it to Zach, who seemed relieved to stop farming. They collected up their tools together and headed into the canteen to wash up and eat.

Zach led Beth over to a table of his friends, fellow college boys who had escaped with him as well as a younger red-headed boy. Beth sat with them beside Zach. They chatted idly to her about the veg plot and her family, a few asked after Maggie, seeming disappointed when she confirmed her relationship with Glen. Most of them were interested in Rick, asking how he became undisputed leader, not trusting her when she said it didn't work like that any more.

The red-headed boy, who Beth had seen around with Carl, introduced himself as Patrick. He was very interested in Daryl, Beth found, whom he called Mr. Dixon.

'What do you know about Mr Dixon?' he asked Beth, 'what did he do before all of this?'

'I – I'm not sure,' Beth said, feeling uncomfortable. Her stomach twisted into knots at the mention of his name.

'Does he ever let anyone else touch his crossbow?'

'Uh no, no I don't think so,' Beth said, 'he mostly keeps to himself.'

Patrick nodded, sitting back in his seat, contemplating.

'He's a cool guy though, isn't he.' he said.

'Patrick's got a crush,' the guy sitting next to him said, nudging Patrick with his elbow.

Beth smiled.

'He's great,' she said softly.

. . .

Beth wandered her way into the common room that evening to find Judith. She hadn't seen the baby for a couple of days, and she missed her. She found her in her crib, with Carol keeping watch. She smiled a hello at the woman, then leant over to coo at Judith. She was snuggled beneath a light blanket, her big eyes looking up at Beth, her hand in her gummy mouth, messily dribbling over it.

'Hey there pretty,' Beth said softly, 'how you been doing?'

She reached in to stroke Judith's podgy little face, smiling. Her eyes and her soft skin cheered Beth up to no end.

'Carol,' she said softly, looking up from the baby. Carol was organising blankets over at a table, but she stopped what she was doing to look at Beth.

'Have you seen Daryl today?' she asked, trying to keep her voice as steady and nonchalant as possible.

'He went hunting this morning,' Carol said, 'said not to expect him back for a couple of days.'

'Oh right.' Beth said, looking back down at Judith. She tried to hide the sinking feeling produced by Carol's words.

Had he left the prison to get away from her? Was he avoiding her? Her head pounded with her own thoughts.

 _I can't keep living like this_ she thought.


	25. Chapter 25

It was early morning as Daryl trudged towards the prison grounds. Everywhere was silent except for the occasional walker's groan as they spotted him. It didn't take him much to take them out, but with the deer slung over one shoulder, it was a pain having to retrieve his bolts from their rotten heads.

The gates opened, allowing him entry, where he dumped the carcass he had been carrying for several hours in the courtyard. He was tired, weary and covered in a gruesome mixture of seat, blood and dirt. He entered the prison, trudging towards the cell block, his crossbow slung over his shoulder.

'Hey,' Carol's stern voice stopped him.

'Go and wash up.' She said, standing in the doorway of her own bunk, hands on hips

Daryl stared at her, too tired to argue. All he wanted to do was collapse on his bed and sleep. He glanced down at himself, seeing the grime that caked both his body and his clothes, and sighed. He ran one filthy hand down his face.

'Yes ma'am,' he said sarcastically, turning back around.

'Who do you think cleans up this place?' Carol called after him. He ignored her, but she was right. He was leaving a hell of a mess in his wake.

Thankfully, his trip to the showers was undisturbed, as it was still early enough for most people not to have risen. He found the showers blissfully empty, which would make the ordeal so much easier. He didn't particularly like showering, it seemed futile in this environment, and there was always the fear of being caught short without his clothes on. Hell, he had only recently started sleeping without his boots on.

He turned on the water, impressed by the power and the warmth it generated. Thankfully their prison had its own generator which had served them well, and would hopefully continue to do so.

He was surprised to find shampoo and shower wash within the shower, someone must have thought to grab them on a supply run. He mused over this as he squirted some into his hands, watching the thick grime and mud run down his body and pool onto the shower floor. They were not things he would have ever thought to grab.

Daryl stayed in the shower longer than he had thought he would, once he was undressed and under the water it didn't seem worth getting back out so soon. Besides, his muscles were sore and stiff from hunting deer the past two days and sleeping rough, so the warm water was pretty relaxing. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, letting the water run down over his face, the soap suds adding a pleasantly relaxing aroma to the air and to his hair.

Alone and relaxed, a feeling which was pretty alien to him, his mind wandered to Beth. He had opted to go hunting for a more substantial food supply because it was necessary, but also because he felt he needed some time away. Trapped up in the prison with Beth always so close was no good for him. He knew now what her intentions towards him were – at least, he thought he did. She had instigated the kiss between them, much to his surprise. She was so young and beautiful, never in his wildest dreams would he have entertained a notion of her attraction to him, yet she had kissed him.

And he had kissed her back. It was like he hadn't fully realised just how much he had wanted to kiss her until he was kissing her. Her lips had been so soft, her body so smooth and warm beside his. He shook his head, rubbing the water from his eyes, embarrassed to realise his body had reacted to the memories in ways he didn't particularly want it to.

He turned the shower on to cold, using it to wash away the grime that had now accumulated in his mind. He felt like an old pervert.

. . .

Daryl headed back out from the showers and into the canteen, intending to grab something to eat before he crashed out. He was absent-mindedly tousling his wet hair as he entered the room, yawning. The warm water had only served to tire him out even more. As he wandered into the room the soft sound of singing reached his ears. He stopped, contemplating leaving, but he had already entered the room now.

Beth was sitting at a table feeding Judith formula with her bottle, softly singing to her. She looked up as Daryl walked in.

He nodded towards her. She could sense the awkwardness that surrounded him. He walked past her to the pantry, rummaging in silence for a while. Beth sat with Judith on her lap, looking down at her. She looked up to see him come out, her blue eyes wary, her full, pink lower lip between her teeth.

'Daryl,' she said, biting the bullet, 'I wanted to apologise – for the other day.'

Daryl looked at her, a tub of peanut butter in his hand.

'For being sick...' Beth said, biting her bottom lip.

Daryl seemed to thaw a little as he threw her a smile. He wandered over to her and sat next to her.

'Don't worry 'bout tha',' he said, 's'not a problem.'

'I feel terrible about it,' Beth said, gently bouncing Judith on her lap.

Daryl shook his head, leaning his elbows back on the table behind him.

'It's the kinda reaction I'd expect afta kissing me.' He said.

Beth turned her head to look at him, her eyebrows shooting up.

'Don't be ridiculous.' She said. 'It had nothing to do with that and you know it. Beside,' she added, blushing, 'thinking about kissing you is the only thing that makes me feel better about the situation.'

Daryl looked her up and down, his own eyes wary now behind his still wet hair.

'Honestly,' she said, her voice low, 'all I really want is to kiss you again.'

'It aint gon' make you sick?' Daryl said, raising an eyebrow at her.

Beth laughed, looking back down at the baby on her lap.

'Definitely not.' She said.

Daryl looked at her, taking a deep breath.

'It shouldn't a'happened,' he said quietly, sighing.

Beth stayed silent, looking down at Judith.

'It can't happen again,' Daryl said, leaning forward so he could see the profile of Beth's face, as she kept her gaze steady on the baby.

'What if I want it to?' Beth almost whispered.

Daryl licked his lips.

'It don't matter. It can't matter.' He said.

'You don't want to?' Beth asked, turning to look at him.

Daryl drank in her face with his eyes, trying to keep them from her slightly parted lips. Her eyes were full of honest integrity as they sparkled at him, almost pleading.

He cleared his throat.

'I do,' he sighed, 'but I can't.'

Beth looked at him for a while, her eyes locked on his.

Their intimate moment was only broken by the arrival of Zach, who had come looking for Beth.

'Hey!' he called, wandering into the room, 'fancy showing me how to become a decent farmer again?' He asked, standing a little way from them. Daryl had dropped his gaze to the jar in his hand, reading the label.

'Sure,' Beth said, trying to sound chirpy, but she wasn't sure it came through in her voice. She stood up, hoisting up Judith.

'Daryl, will you take Judith back to Rick for me?' she asked, turning to look at him.

'Uh huh,' Daryl nodded, taking Judith from Beth. He didn't look up at her. Beth leant to stroke Judith's cheek as she put her in Daryl's arms, an aching desperation to reach up and touch Daryl's face overwhelming her.

She stood up and stretched out her arms.

'Alright, thanks.' She said, then she risked saying, 'Showering becomes you – you smell good.'

Daryl looked up at her, his eyebrows raised at her cheek, but she simply smiled then left with Zach. Daryl watched her go, holding the baby on his laps, wondering what the hell he was going to do now.

. . .

Beth spent the rest of the morning chatting idly with Zach as they worked in the plot. He was genuinely good company, Beth found. They had a lot in common when it came to common interests and lifestyles. They chatted about their lives before the fall and their families, and Zach made Beth laugh quite a lot until she was feeling happier than she had for a while. It was refreshing, she realised, to spend some time with someone her own age, albeit a couple years older.

'Oh look!' Beth suddenly cried, making Zach jump.

'What?' he asked, picking up the shovel and hoisting it in the air, looking around frantically.

'There!' Beth whispered, holding her hand out to stop Zach. She pointed down to just outside the allotment. An absolutely tiny baby squirrel was sitting there, watching them.

'Oh,' Zach breathed, lowering his makeshift weapon.

Beth stepped towards it in a lowered crouch, as silently as she could. Its big eyes were watching her as its nose twitched lightly. Beth crouched down before it and lay her hand on the floor, keeping as still as she could. Zach stayed where he was, watching.

Gingerly, the squirrel approached Beth's hand, sniffing lightly at it. Then, in a quick jump, it climbed into her palm.

Beth gasped and turned to look at Zach, her blue eyes sparkling as she beamed.

'You're like a real life fairy tale,' Zach said softly.

Beth gently cupped the squirrel and lifted it up, holding it close to her chest. Amazingly, it stayed, twitching its nose. Beth had never seen something so tiny and so fluffy. Her heart melted to her feet as she looked at the tiny creature. She looked up to see Zach smiling at it.

'Beautiful.' He said softly, as she lowered her eyes back to the baby critter in her hand.

. . .

Beth was full of sunshine and laughter that evening as she followed Zach into the canteen. She recounted her story of the baby squirrel to her sister, Carl and Patrick who sat with them, each of them listening with the same amount of joy.

'You should'a seen her,' Zach told them happily as he sat beside her, 'it was like she was Snow White or something – it just hopped straight on into her hand, no fear. It was kind of magical.'

As she sat back after having eaten a warm dinner, listening to her sister tell her own story, the memory of the baby squirrel in her hands, she felt at peace. She looked around the room, admiring this fact. They were in a prison, but they were alive and well, they had food, protection, water. People around her were chatting happily, passing the evening in simple idleness. It was a scene Beth wanted to be able to remember and not take for granted. She looked around, spotting Rick with Judith in his lap, chatting with her father. It was good.

Although Daryl was not around.

 _He's probably on guard duty,_ she thought.

Feeling light and good natured, she collected enough food in a bowl, wrapped it in a towel, and told the people she was with her plan.

'I'm going to take it to Daryl,' she said.

'Good idea!' Patrick piped up.

Maggie, Beth noticed, was looking at her, but she didn't look back at her sister. She was tired of her second guessing. It was an innocent, kind hearted gesture, and she didn't want that tainted.

Bidding goodbye to the table she sat with, Beth left the warm and fairly loud interior of the canteen and headed outside. The main guard tower, closest to their entrance, had been destroyed by the governor's forces, but there were still several others standing. They had moved their forces to one of the nearer, still intact towers, so it was this one Beth headed for.

It wasn't quite dark yet. In the dusky light Beth could make out Daryl on the deck of the tower, leaning over the railings. He was looking away from her, out towards the fields of walkers. Holding the bowl to her chest, she approached the door and slipped inside. It was dark in the tower itself, so Beth was careful not to drop her bowl as she ascended the rungs of the ladder. She reached the top, pushing open the door, then clambered out and made her way to the outside deck where Daryl still was.

'Hey,' she said softly, trying not to make him jump.

Her arrival still startled him. He spun around, his gun held aloft, a cigarette between his lips. He shook his head, lowering it, when he saw it was Beth.

'Why is it everywhere I go ya turn up?' he said in a puff of exhaled smoke, raising an eyebrow at her and taking the cigarette between his fingers.

'I just can't stand to be away from you, Daryl Dixon,' she replied, piling on the sass. Then she held the bowl out to him. 'I brought you food.'

'Thanks,' Daryl said, taking it. 'But I got this.' He pointed to a dead squirrel over in the corner. Beth grimaced at the sight, her heart hardening as she thought of the tiny version of ti she had held only hours before. Daryl either did not notice, or chose to ignore, her discomfort, as he placed the bowl of food down on the wooden table by the door and returned the cigarette to his mouth. Beth watched as the end of it lit up as he inhaled, illuminating the gaunt features of his face.

'You doing okay?' she asked, wrapping her arms around her chest.

Daryl nodded, looking at her.

'Y'dont have to stay here,' he said around the cigarette in his mouth.

Beth shrugged one shoulder.

'It don't exactly help much me always being around ya,' he said, turning back around to lean on the railings.

Beth walked up beside him, leaning over the railings herself. She watched as he blew the smoke out into the night.

'We should talk, at least.' Beth said, looking down to the walkers below.

'Aint nothin' t'talk about.' He said.

'That's a lie and you know it,' Beth said, turning to face him. She looked up at his profile, his dark hair falling in front of his face, his elbow leaning on the cold railing bar, holding the cigarette to his lips.

'You kissed me back.' She said.

'Beth,' Daryl warned, twisting his head to look at her, 'I told ya I shouldn't'a done that. 'N' I said it wont happen again.'

'Okay.' Beth said, 'if that's what you want. But we both live here, we can't go around tiptoeing round one another, avoiding each other.'

'I don't wanna avoid ya,' Daryl said quietly.

Beth leant her hand on his forearm, feeling him flinch slightly at her touch, at the electricity that seemed to buzz beneath her fingertips.

He looked round at her, then sighed, taking the cigarette from his mouth.

'It's been a hectic couple'a weeks,' he sighed, rubbing his face, 'm'heads not exactly in th' best place.'

'I know,' Beth said softly, 'but I'm still your friend. You can still talk t' me.'

Daryl sighed, slowly taking the last drag of his cigarette before flicking it out over the railings. Beth watched as it tumbled lightly, falling over itself in spirals.

'I found m'brother,' he said, 'then I lost him again.'

Beth stayed silent, her hand still resting on his arm.

'E'rythin' I knew is gone now,' he said, leaning down over his arms, his shoulders hunched, 'Merle was the last link I had t' before, y'know?'

'Yeah,' Beth said softly.

'Bu' he gave us a fightin' chance,' Daryl said, looking up and out over the landscape, 'finally decided to stop being a selfish jackass an' it got 'im killed.'

Beth bit her lip, not knowing what to say. She thought staying silent was probably her best course of action. Daryl didn't really seem to want answers, anyway.

'I guess I gotta be happy fo' tha'. He figured out how t'do the righ' thing in th' end.' Daryl sighed.

'He did it for you,' Beth said softly.

'Mm,' Daryl nodded slowly, then exhaled a long sigh. He turned his body to face Beth, taking her hands in his.

'I stab m'brother in the face then I'm kissin' you.' he said, a half smile playing on his lips.

Beth looked into his eyes.

'Guess I dunno my own head no more.'

'Don't over think things.' Beth said. 'I don't think you really can in this world, now. Everything just... is.'

Daryl nodded.

'It is wha' it is.' he said.

'Exactly,' Beth murmured. She took her hands from his and lay them on his face, looking deep into his dark blue eyes.

'I want to kiss you so bad, Daryl Dixon,' she whispered.

'Why?' he said softly, frowning at her.

'Why?' Beth repeated, 'because I think you're insanely hot, and I'm drawn to you in ways I don't even understand.'

'I'm no good f'ya,' Daryl sighed, 'I'm too old f'ya.'

'It is what it is.' Beth said seriously, conveying everything she felt in her gaze.

Daryl looked pained. Beth could see him swallow, could see the way his eyes were pulled into a strained grimace.

'Beth – your dad – your sister...' he said, but he had snaked his arms around her waist.

'They're not here,' Beth said quietly, pulling herself closer to him until their bodies were touching. 'And life is so precious now, don't you think?'

Daryl nodded slightly as Beth pulled herself up on to her tiptoes to kiss him. Their mouths met and Beth felt her entire body melt into him as he held her against him. He kissed her back, moving his jaw against hers, his hands pressing firmly into her lower back, arching her towards him and pressing her stomach against his. Beth wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer and held her tightly to him; she could taste the cigarette smoke on his tongue, but it didn't bother her. She felt all her stress just melt away.

The kiss broke naturally, and they parted lips, both breathing heavy.

'You're gonna get me killed,' Daryl breathed, kissing along her jawline.

Beth shuddered as his stubble scratched her face, her breathing heavy with exhilaration.

Pulling back, Daryl took her by the hand and led her into the guard tower and out from under the night sky, which by now had grown to an inky dark, causing a drop in the temperature.

Beth sat herself down on a blanket that was already in the room, watching Daryl as he stood before her.

'Sit with me,' she breathed, patting the blanket beside her.

Daryl sighed, then dropped himself down on the floor beside her. Beth instantly linked her arm through his and leant her head on his shoulder.

'You push yer luck,' he sighed, but Beth just giggled and nuzzled her head further into his neck.

'Wha' do we do now?' Daryl sighed, leaning his head back against the wall behind them.

Beth looked up at him, seeing the chiselled line of his jaw and exposed neck as he leaned back. She gently kissed the pale, exposed skin.

'We could kiss some more,' she said.

Daryl looked down at her, smiling, and it was that same smile that had very first melted her. Genuine and honest.

'Y'know what I mean,' he said, unlinking his arm from hers so he could wrap it around her shoulders, 'we've crossed a line here. Why you always gotta be so stubborn, girl?'

Beth smiled up at him. Despite what he was saying, he was the most relaxed Beth had ever seen him. It melted her heart to be so close to him, to be so casual and okay.

She moved up to kiss him again, and this time he kissed her back instantly, pulling her close with the arm wrapped tight around her shoulder.

'Y'need t'go t'bed,' he said as she pulled away.

'Are you my father now?' she breathed, leaning back up to plant small kisses against his lips.

'Stop it.' He warned.

'I can stay in here, with you,' she offered, fluttering her eyelashes up at him.

'Tha's a terrible fuckin' idea,' Daryl shook his head, gently pushing her away from him. 'No. I'll see you in th'mornin'.'

Sighing and recognising when it was time to call it quits, Beth picked herself up and dusted herself down.

'Sweet dreams then, Mr Dixon.' she said.

He smirked after her as he watched her leave, feeling very much like he was playing with fire.


	26. Chapter 26

Balancing Judith on her hip, Beth walked her around the edges of the vegetable plot, pointing out the different vegetables to her. It was a warm day with just a light breeze so Beth had taken Judith outside to get some fresh air on her skin.

Carl, who was leaning across the fencing sectioning the veg patch, had come with them, his sheriff hat shielding his face from the sun. He had taken more of an active interest in his baby sister, and Beth, since Rick had taken his gun from him. Beth thought it was good for him, although he didn't seem to think so himself, and he often wandered around with a dark, sullen face, dragging his feet. Beth could see him reach to his belt sometimes, then solemnly flex his empty fingers.

Carl walked beside Beth as they headed back into the building, telling her of his father's plans to introduce their own livestock to their little farm.

'Your dad thinks it would be a good idea, and that it would work.' Carl told Beth as she entered the cell block.

'Where's your daddy going to get to animals from?' Beth asked, gently placing the baby down in her crib.

'Not sure,' Carl shrugged.

Beth stood up, stretching out her arms, to see Zach and Patrick heading their way.

They said their hello's and made idle small talk when suddenly Carl, who had been sitting on one of the tables, leant forward, his eyes wide and sparkling.

'Let's go look for the animals.' He said.

Beth looked at him, confused.

'Come on. We can look after ourselves just fine. Lets get out of here. We could go find supplies nearby, see if we can locate some livestock... why should we always be locked away in here?'

'Because if we go outside we'll _die._ ' Patrick said, looking horrified at Carl.

'We won't,' Carl said, shaking his head in determination, 'We can hold our own.'

'You can,' Patrick said, 'the rest of us are screwed.'

'Beth can,' Carl said, surprising Beth. 'She's been learning to fight, plus she's been on the road with us. Come on.'

Patrick opened his mouth to retaliate when Zach cut across him.

'Let's do it,' he said, his own eyes shining, 'we live here, too. Might as well put in!'

Beth looked back and forth between them; it was a reckless idea, but part of her felt drawn to it.

'Okay.' She found herself saying, her heart beating hard in her chest.

. . .

A little while later their merry band found their selves out the far side of the prison, a place Carl had previously scouted out to be the prime location to jump the fence. There were no walkers crowded up around the chain-link here.

'This is a bad idea,' Patrick mumbled, shaking his head, as Carl hoisted himself up on to a discarded crate, steadying himself once he was a top of it. Then he reached up and grabbed a hold of the metal pole that ran its way around the top of the fence. In this particular section, the barbed wire that ran circular around the pole had fallen away, allowing Carl to shimmy himself up the fence and perch over the top of it in relative safety.

'See you on the other side!' he said, before jumping down. He landed on the grass the other side with a dull thud, then turned to face them through the wire, grinning.

Patrick followed next, his face flushed as crimson as his hair. He had a lot more trouble than Carl did, clambering onto the crate and almost toppling the whole thing over. He managed to pull himself up the fence with difficulty, despite his fair few inches of height over Carl. He landed the other side, toppling over onto the ground, where he huffed for a while before Carl pulled him to his feet.

Beth eyed the fence. Maggie was going to kill her.

'Ladies first.' Zach said from beside her.

Beth rolled her eyes at him, then pulled herself up onto the crate, using her knee to pull the rest of her body forward. She jumped to grab the pole, using the gaps in the iron mesh to stick the toes of her boots through for support, then carefully pulled herself up the fence. It was a lot thinner than she had thought, and the wire seemed to give way beneath her, swaying slightly below her weight. She pulled herself up and cocked one leg over the pole, looking down at the boys, standing on the grass beyond. It looked like a long way down, and her ankle was still a little fragile from its time in the bear trap.

Slowly, she swung her other leg up and over, perching herself to face the other side. Taking a deep breath, she jumped, landing on her feet but remembering to bend her knees to take the impact. The collision with the floor cause her to fall forward, her centre of gravity shifting forward as she landed.

She picked herself up as both Carl and Patrick stepped towards her, Carl extending an arm to her. She stood up, brushing down the front of her jeans, and pushed her hair back behind her ears.

Zach landed a little beside her, stumbling and falling side ways. Beth heard him curse under his breath. She went to him, holding out a hand, which he took. She helped pull him to his feet, where he stood, a little awkwardly.

'Landed bad,' he said, looking down at his foot.

'You okay to go on?' Carl asked.

Zach glanced sideways at Beth.

'Yeah, fine,' he said.

Together, the four of them headed into the tree line beyond the prison, keeping quiet and alert. The walkers were often drawn to the noise from the front of the prison so this section was pretty empty.

For a long time, the only sound was that of the leaves and twigs which crunched and snapped beneath their boots as they traipsed through the undergrowth.

It was nice, Beth thought, as she glanced at the canopy above her to see the sun filtering down through the leaves, a translucent green tint to its glow. The wind was warm and mild as it whispered its way past them, and it felt good to be out of the prison.

'So – uh – if one of them, walkers, comes at me, I can look to you for protection then?' Zach asked Beth as he walked beside her.

'Oh, yeah,' Beth said back, 'I'm practically a martial artist now.'

Zach chuckled, nodding.

'How's your ankle?' Beth asked, nodding down to his leg.

'Oh, yeah, fine,' Zach said, 'nothing really.'

'That's good.' Beth said.

'I heard you often help out in the infirmary,' he said, looking sidelong at her, 'maybe I should get you to patch me up?'

Beth smiled down at the floor as she carefully picked her way over the fallen leaves.

'Maybe,' she said.

'Guys.' Carl's voice drifted back over to them, 'there's a house just up there, lets check it out!'

Beth nodded, hurrying along to follow his lead.

Through the trees stood a derelict looking house opposite a barn. A rough dirt track ran up through the two buildings, along which they walked. They headed towards the house, Carl in front, his knife out and raised. Carefully, he swung the screen door outward, stepping past it to knock gently on the wooden door behind it. He stood, silent, waiting.

'Think it's silent,' he murmured.

The rest of them nodded, then held their respective breaths as Carl pushed the door open. It led straight into a kitchen which was full of stale air; soft little flecks of dust danced their way through the limited light that made its way through and around the wooden planks that had been nailed across the windows. The counter tops were at least an inch thick with dust and the floor was unrecognisable through mud and scattered leaves.

Carefully, the four of them picked their way across the floor, stopping occasionally to see what they could scavenge. A lot of the cabinets doors were water stained and breaking apart, some of them hung from rusted hinges. Patrick opened one cupboard, only to have the door break away in his hand.

Between them they managed to salvage several cans of soups and beans, which they were pleased with.

'We can have a feast tonight,' Zach said, nudging Beth's arm as he lazily threw a can of soup slightly into the air and caught it again with his other hand.

Beth smiled at him.

The room beyond the kitchen was a dusty sitting room, a carpet which billowed clouds of long settled stagnant dust towards them as they stepped down. The sofas looked equally as saturated, and Beth found herself curling her nose up at the pungent aroma that wafted from the long forgotten room.

Beth picked up a yellowing, curled book from the carpet, blowing the dust from the cover. It was an old romance novel - a young, white dressed heroine looked out at Beth as a man in an open shirt and cowboy hat stood behind her, his strong gaze looking up at Beth too.

'Carl,' Beth whispered, holding the book up, 'is this who you aspire to look like?'

'Shut up,' Carl said.

Beth pocketed the book anyway.

'You like romance novels?' Zach asked her, turning over a greying tennis ball in his hands.

Beth shrugged.

'Not that much to read at the prison.' she said, 'you find that?'

'Yep,' Zach nodded, 'not much to do back at the prison.'

Beth smiled.

They left the room, heading for the stairs, when suddenly a cupboard door under the stairs fell open.

A walker who looked no older than any of them lunged at them, its small hands outstretched towards them, its face snarling.

Patrick, who had been closest to the door and unsuspecting, found himself entangled in the walkers grasp.

He cried out, thrashing about, falling to the floor with the young walker on top of him. It gnashed its teeth at him as he tried to push her head away.

'Help me!' he screamed.

Carl grabbed the side table from the bottom of the stairs, leaving the telephone that had been on it to fall to the floor with a bang, and brought it down on top of the walker's head. Patrick rolled out from under it as Carl caved in its skull, bringing the wooden surface down again and again until what had previously been a brain was no more than leaking mush. Bits of brain matter and blood splashed across the hallway, splattering the front of Beth's top.

Carl stopped, dropped the table, and stepped back. He wiped a bloody hand across his forehead.

He looked down at Patrick, who was laying on his back, breathing heavily.

'You okay?' he panted.

Patrick nodded furiously.

'Let's get out of here.' Zach said, his voice stiff.

Taking one last glance at the now motionless walker, they headed back through the rooms they had come in through, making their way to the door. Carl pushed it open, letting the sunlight fall in and illuminate the dirty kitchen. He stepped out on the porch, Beth seconds behind him, to see five walkers heading their way.

Three of them were closer that the others as the other two lagged behind, emerging from the tree line.

'They must have been drawn by the sound.' Beth breathed, panic rearing its ugly head in her chest.

'Stay close,' Carl said. He reached around to his belt beneath his shirt, pulling out his gun. Beth looked at it, wide eyed. But she was too grateful to question it.

As he aimed and shot at the oncoming walkers, Beth pulled out her knife, stabbing it in to the skull of the ones Carl missed as they started their way up the rotting wooden steps towards them, hands outstretched.

One grabbed her, its skeletal fingers wrapping their-selves around her shirt collar, dragging her towards its face with an uncanny strength. Beth struggled, her breath catching in her throat, as she tried to push it away, attempting to get her knife at the right angle. The putrid stench of its breath washed over her, churning her stomach. It was dragging her down, she realised in dismay, as he knees began to buckle.

With a last ditch effort, she twisted her body, ignoring the pain it caused to flare in her right arm and across her back, and jammed her knife into its eyes socket. Fluid oozed its way out of the hole, covering Beth's face in its sticky liquid, but she sank the knife further until the mouth of the walker stopped gnashing and it fell.

It was then, as she picked herself back up, panting and gasping for air, that she felt two strong hands grab her forearms and drag her up, pulling her round.

Daryl was standing in front of her, holding her upright, looking down at her through his hair, blue eyes blazing.

'What are yer playin' at, girl?' he growled.

Beth saw Rick run past them, his face dark with fury. His hands balled into fists, he strode towards his son, grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

'Wha' the hell do you think you're doing!' he yelled, spittle flying into his sons face.

'We went on a supply run,' Carl said, wriggling free from his father's grip.

'Are you serious?' Rick spat, leaning back to glare at his son, 'are you really serious? Do you realise the trouble y'coulda gotten in to – you did get in to, in fact!' he motioned all around himself.

'We know what we're doing.' Carl said.

'No, Carl, no!' Rick ran his hand down his face, shaking his head in disbelief, 'you're kids! Carl! You don't leave the prison! This isn't a game, Carl!'

'No, it's not! It's my life, and I want to be able to help, to be able to make my own decisions!' Carl shouted back.

'Well it's my job to make sure you stay alive long enough to be able t' make yer own decisions!' Rick yelled back, 'I tell you no leaving, I tell you no guns, and I find ya gone and with a gun!'

Rick walked away from Carl, his hands running errantly through his hair.

'An' the rest of you,' he shouted, turning round and pointing at them, 'what a stupid, stupid bunch o' idiots y'all are! You can't do this! You wont do this no more!'

'Yes, sir.' Patrick said, his face bright red and ashamed. Zach nodded.

'Y'hurt?' Daryl said to Beth, letting go of her arms now.

Beth looked down at her gore spattered clothing and gently rubbed her arms, sensing she may have just gained two more hand shaped bruises.

'I think – I think I sprained my arm,' she said, 'but nothing bad.'

'C'mon,' Rick growled, 'get back t'the prison.'

Beth turned to look at the others. Carl's face was flushed with anger.

Rick held out his hand to his son, motioning with his wrist to the gun.

'Gimme the gun, Carl.'

'No, Dad. I can help,' Carl said, staring his dad down.

'Carl.' Rick said, his voice serious.

Sighing, Carl handed it over, grumbling.

Rick stuck the gun in his holster then turned away. He nodded to Daryl, who turned to follow him.

'Why'd y'leave?' Daryl said, looking down at Beth.

Beth looked away from his accusing gaze, suddenly finding herself unable to speak.

'Ya realise the panic I felt when I found ya gone?' he spoke quietly, in a low, gruff voice only Beth could hear.

'We just wanted to get out,' Beth said.

'Ya wanna get out, I take y'out.' Daryl said, 'don't go runnin' off int'a danger like tha'.'

Beth bit her lip. She felt incredibly stupid and incredibly reckless.

'My daddy's gonna kill me,' she said, her heart sinking.

'You're lucky I aint gon' kill ya,' he said.

Beth looked up at him, raising her brows.

'You're a stupid, stubborn girl,' he said softly as they made their way down the dirt track road, back towards the forest.

'You wouldn't have me any other way,' she said softly.

Daryl growled in his throat, but didn't retaliate.

'Get in-between me n' Daryl,' Rick said, pointing at the boys who were lingering behind.

Daryl stepped to the side, letting them walk ahead of him.

'Are you okay?' Zach asked Beth as he walked ahead of her.

'Yeah,' she said, 'I'm alright.'

'You handled that walker like a pro.' Zach said, smiling.

Beth smiled back at him, feeling a little proud.

'Don't.' Daryl growled, throwing Beth a dark, sideways glance.

'How did you know where to find us, anyway?' Zach asked Daryl.

'Tracked ya.' Daryl said.

Zach nodded, musing this information.

'So what did you do before all this started?' Zach asked, 'were you like a ranger or something?'

'Nah.' Daryl shook his head.

'Hey,' Rick called back to them, 'aint a time for a chat.'

Zach nodded, looking down. Beth stifled a laugh as Daryl glanced at her again, and she could see his own lips had turned into a small smile.


	27. Chapter 27

The wrath of Maggie came down on Beth like a ton of bricks, burying her in a suffocating sarcophagus of shame. She was waiting for them at the gates and made a beeline to her little sister the second she saw her; her dark hair flapping around her face as she headed towards her, her eyes dark. Beth took an involuntary step back.

'Where the hell have you been!' she cried, coming to a grinding halt in front of Beth.

'Do you realise how stupid you've been! You could'a got yourself killed, Beth! Damn near gave Daddy a heart attack!' she said before Beth could respond.

'Are you hurt?' she demanded, putting her hands on her hips and breathing heavily.

'I – no,' Beth shook her head, 'I mean, I think I sprained my arm and maybe my back, but I'm okay-'

'We gotta go see Daddy,' Maggie said.

Beth looked at her sister, biting her lip. She knew there was no way Maggie would allow her to get away with this, and she knew her father was probably just as worried about her, so she was forced to swallow her pride and agree. She glanced around at Daryl, who shrugged one shoulder at her. Sighing, she followed her sister.

. . .

Hershel played the disappointed card, so between him and Maggie, Beth was left feeling pretty wretched. She tried explaining their reasoning for heading out and offered him the supplies she had picked up, but he maintained that she was too young to make those decisions alone, too inexperienced. The whole thing left her with a bad taste in her mouth. She spent the rest of the evening alone in her cell room, a blanket hung up over the doorway to deter anyone from disturbing her. She lay in the darkness of her room, a mixture of guilt and resentment washing over her in equally as difficult turns.

She eventually fell into an uneasy sleep, punctuated by dreams of walkers heading her way, emerging at her from the darkened doorway of an abandoned house, sneaking up on her.

When she woke in the morning, her body was laced with a cold sweat that clung to her clothing, sticking the fabric of her top to her back. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, pushing back her hair in the process, looking up to see the blanket she had hung over the door had fallen in the night. It now lay pooled on the hard ground. Sighing, she swung herself out of bed and pulled on her boots.

Things had gone well for them yesterday. They had fought off the walkers and gotten away fairly unscathed, but as Beth stretched out her arm, she felt the searing pain of a torn muscle remind her just how close it had been. In the cold reality of morning, her anger abated, Beth could understand her father's reluctance to letting her out alone. Stretching out her arm and her back, Beth left the sanctity of her room and headed into the main area of the prison, seeking out one person in particular.

She found him in the canteen, sitting alone at one of the tables.

'Daryl.' She said, approaching him. She sat down opposite him.

He looked up at her.

'I need you to teach me how to fight.' She said.

Daryl cocked his head at her.

'I can't rely on everyone else all the time,' she said, 'and I can't live out my life inside, I need to be able to defend myself. My Daddy thought so before, and so did you.'

'So wha',' Daryl cleared his throat, 'y'wanna do some trainin' or somethin'?'

'Yes,' Beth smiled, 'I have my knife. Show me how to use it. Close combat.'

'Y'don't wanna be in close combat.' Daryl said.

'No, but that doesn't mean I won't ever be. I was yesterday. I need to be more prepared.'

'Nah,' Daryl said, looking her up and down, 'y'wanna listen to yer dad and stay inside.'

'That isn't realistic.' Beth said.

Daryl looked at her for a while, then nodded slowly.

'A'right,' he shrugged, 'I guess I ain't got nothin' better to do.'

'That's the spirit.' Beth beamed.

. . .

Daryl followed her out onto the prison grounds to a patch of grass far away enough from anything else. It was a bright day, the sky was bleached of any colour and the whiteness only added to the glare of the day. A soft breeze rustled the grass beneath Beth's boots, reminding her of her home from before and the lush ground that surrounded it. So many of her summers had been spent lying down in that grass, lazily watching the clouds drift by up above.

So stopped and turned to face Daryl. There was nothing lazy or idle about life now, she thought, as she pulled her knife from her holster. She couldn't lay on the grass and let the world pass by any more. It was time to fight.

'A'right,' Daryl said, standing in front of her, 'y'wanna make yer body as small as possible. Less space t' get hit. Bring y'shoulders in, down, an' duck y'head.'

Beth nodded, readjusting her body as Daryl told her. He stepped towards her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. He applied pressure until she lowered it more, leaving a warm tingle where his hand touched her back.

'Better,' he nodded, stepping back. 'Hold ou' y'knife – not all th' way – 'bout 45 degree angle.'

Beth held out the knife, watching him as she did so.

'Y'keep your body behind th' knife. Guard y'self with y'other arm. Ya wanna keep on the balls of y'feet, don't just stand, move all th' time, the knife is more t'block and single attack, a'right? It's a distraction – it ain't a sword.'

'Is this useful against walkers?' Beth said, straightening up, 'they're not going to have knives.'

'You ain't always only gonna be against walkers. There's some real bastards out there that'll be gunnin' fo' a pretty girl like you.' Daryl looked seriously into her face. Beth swallowed and nodded.

'Always aim to disarm.' He said, stepping back from her and dropping into his own stance.

'You're not going to use your knife?' Beth asked.

'Nah,' Daryl smiled, 'I don' wanna stab ya.'

'But what if I get you?' Beth asked.

Daryl snorted.

'Think we're a'right,' she said, 'c'mon.'

Slowly, Beth nodded, then dropped back into the defensive position he had shown her, mimicking his own body movements. They stayed there for a while, their eyes on one another, then Beth pounced.

Daryl instantly disarmed her, sidestepping her attack and turning his body at a ninety degree angle to her, grabbing her wrist.

Beth cried out as she dropped her knife.

He let go of her arm, looking at her.

'Alright,' she said, shaking her wrist, 'that was my first go. A warm up.'

Daryl nodded, dropping down to pick up her knife. He held it out to her, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Beth took it from him, looking into his eyes with a fierce determination in hers.

. . .

They continued for some time, darting and moving around the area they stood in, parrying against one another. Beth's arm ached from the effort and the previously damaged muscles in her back hurt, but she didn't give up. So far Daryl had managed to disarm her at every opportunity, his own height and weight working to his advantage against her much smaller frame.

She lunged at him again, but he grabbed her attacking arm and spun her around in a sudden movement, knocking the breath from her. He held her against him, her back pressed to his chest, his strong arm holding her flat against his body. Beth's knife fell to the floor as she stood, panting, against him.

'Close,' he whispered in her ear, sending shivers all the way down her spine. She bit her lip, her chest hitching with the gasping breaths she took.

Slowly, Daryl let her go. She turned to look at him.

'You're enjoying this,' she said, looking at his face.

'You asked me t'teach ya.' He shrugged.

'You don't have to be so smug about it,' she said, stepping toward him.

She gently placed her hands on his waist, feeling his own breath hitch at the touch. He looked down at her, his eyes dark.

'No dirty tactics.' He breathed.

There was a definite sexual tension, Beth thought, as she looked up at him, her small hands placed so gently against the cool leather of his vest. She could feel the sinewy muscles of his body beneath the fabric. She smiled up at him, conveying the thoughts which were running through her distracted mind in her smile.

She saw him swallow.

Then, slowly, he reached down and took hold of her wrists, removing her hands from his waist and letting them fall down to her side.

'Get y'knife.' He said.

Beth nodded.

She picked up her knife and then stood up, smoothing her hair back out of her eyes. She took a few deep breaths before walking away to stand and face him.

'What's going on here?' the voice of her father took her by surprise, causing her to spin around.

He was standing, looking between both Beth and Daryl, his eyes narrowed against the sun.

'Daryl's teaching me to fight.' Beth said. She tried to puff out her chest, make herself look taller, stronger, but her voice sounded small.

Her father looked at her beneath his bushy white eyebrows. Then he looked over to Daryl.

'Not planning to run off again are you?' He asked his daughter, his slow, methodical gaze turning back to her.

'No.' Beth said. Her stomach dropped several pegs, her blood ran cold.

To her intense relief, Hershel offered her a smile.

'Alrighty,' he said, 'I'm glad. You need to know how to look after yourself.'

Beth nodded, her breath leaving her in one big rush.

Hershel placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder and nodded to her, patting her gently. Beth felt a rush of love for the man, a man who had every right to be angry and disappointed in her, but was instead showing her love and support.

'Don't go too easy on her,' he said to Daryl with a smile.

Daryl just nodded once.

He squeezed Beth's shoulder.

'Be careful,' he said, his light eyes searching hers, 'I'll be in the plot if y'need me. See you later, then.'

Beth nodded, smiling.

'Thanks, Daddy.'

He smiled back at her.

'You've got off lucky,' Daryl said quietly once Hershel had left them.

Beth nodded, then dropped back into her fighting stance.

. . .

The two of them danced around one another, Beth keeping her knife close to her, watching Daryl's movements. He kept himself low, his arms raised and held into fists. His eyes stayed trained on her, the intensity of his watch causing her skin to tingle, the hairs all across her body to stand on end. She stepped in closer to him, her knife raised and held before her face. Beth stepped to her right, advancing on him, but he blocked her. Beth took a breath, stepping back again, regaining her stance. She locked her eyes on to his, fierce and determined, her lips pulling up into a small smile.

Daryl scanned her face, the smile seeming to catch him off guard. Beth saw her opportunity; she stepped to her right again, watching Daryl step with her to block her. She took her chance, stepping left, her knife dashing out. To her shock and surprise, it made contact.

The blade ran its way across the supple skin of his neck, parallel to his jaw bone. Spots of crimson blood jumped to the surface instantly. Beth dropped the knife at her feet, her hands flying to her mouth. Daryl stepped back, his eyes wide in shock.

'I'm so sorry' Beth cried, rushing towards him. Daryl put his hand to his neck, touching the wound. He brought his hand back down to look at the blood.

'I'm so sorry,' Beth repeated, 'are you okay?'

She stepped closer, gently reaching up to where she had cut him, placing her hands over his. Gently, she took his hands in hers, moving them from his neck. The knife had cut deeply, leaving a thin line of angry exposed flesh through which bright red blood seeped.

'Oh I'm sorry,' Beth said again, feeling wretchedly awful.

'Sto'pologising' Daryl gruffed, putting the palm of his hand back against the cut, 's'fine.'

'It needs stitches.' Beth said.

'Nah s'fine,' Daryl shook his head, grimacing a little as the movement caused pain to sear in the cut.

'No,' Beth said seriously, 'you need stitches. Come on, I'll do it.'

Daryl looked at her, searching her eyes. He sighed as he saw the determination in them.

Beth kept close beside him as they headed back to the prison, glancing sideways at him every now and then as he kept his hand to his neck to stem the blood.

Together they walked into the infirmary where Beth nodded to the bed. Sighing, Daryl sat himself down on it.

Quickly, Beth gathered everything she would need, collecting a small bowl of water. She took them to Daryl and placed them beside him. Gently, she took his hand, moving it from the cut.

'Does it hurt?' she asked softly.

'Bit,' he shrugged.

Beth placed the wet cloth to his neck, feeling him flinch and tense. She held it to his skin until she felt him relax and until the majority of the blood had been soaked up. As she pressed it to the cut, she looked across to his face, her eyes locking with his. He tilted his head slightly to look at her.

'I am sorry I cut you – I never thought I would actually get you.' She said softly.

'S'fine doll,' he smiled, 'guess I taught ya well.'

Beth felt her heart melt and her skin grow hot. Gently, she removed the cloth to inspect the wound.

'I have to-' she gestured to the surgical thread. Daryl nodded.

It took her a little while to thread the needle as her hands had begun to shake. Something about being in such close contact to Daryl had thrown her out of balance, the smile he had given her moments ago, the pet name? Biting her lip, she began to stitch together the skin she had sliced apart, feeling him hold his body tense. She glanced to his face; he had sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, his eyes narrowed against the pain. Beth worked as quickly as she could, cleaning up and placing a bandage over the area after.

'There,' she breathed, stepping back. She felt full of a nervous energy.

Daryl flexed his neck slightly, rolling his head. He looked up at Beth, then smiled.

'Thanks,' he said gruffly.

Beth stepped forward softly, stepping in-between his legs as they hung from the bed, her feet in-between his. She placed her hands on the side of his head, gently stroking her thumb across his cheek bone.

He looked up at her, his dark hair falling back from his face. Slowly, he placed his hands on her hips as she stood in front of him, their bodies almost touching. Beth could almost see the tendrils of electricity that bounced between them, flowing between the small gap of their bodies

'We gotta stop-' he breathed, but Beth shook her head, cutting him off.

She leant down to him as he pulled her closer by her hips, her lips gently touching his. He held her close to him, his own lips moulding to her own. Beth felt her eyes flutter shut as his lips moved against hers, soft but surrounded by the rough texture of his beard.

She moved her head back, breathing deeply. Softly, she rested her forehead against his, feeling his eyelashes brush against her skin. She could feel him smiling. She reached up and gently traced the lining of his bottom lip, feeling it hitch up one side as he smiled. She moved her hand to his hair, moving her head back down to kiss him again.

Their lips touched with a more feverish eagerness now, Daryl's finger's digging slightly into the flesh at Beth's hips. The soft, supple skin of their lips had only been connected for a moment, their lips only just beginning to part to further the kiss into something deeper when the sound of a throat being cleared caused them to leap back. Beth's heart jumped into her throat, chilling the blood in her veins to ice.

Daryl stood up, knocking the bowl of discarded cloths and medical equipment to the floor with a loud crash.

'S'okay.' Rick stood in the doorway, his hands held up, palms facing them.

Beth held one hand to her pounding heart, the other to her mouth, the taste of Daryl fresh on it.

'Just wanted to give you this,' he said slowly, reaching down to his holster and taking out Beth's knife.

Beth stayed where she was, her breathing heavy.

'Rick' Daryl said, his voice deep and gruff. Beth heard him clear his throat. The tension in the room was palpable.

Rick, surprisingly, just chuckled and shook his head.

'I didn't see nothin',' he said. He held the knife out still until Beth slowly stepped forward and took it.

Rick looked to Daryl, who had gone an ashy pale.

Rick nodded to him, then winked at Beth before slowly leaving the room.

Beth turned to look at Daryl. Daryl swallowed.

Beth watched his face for a while, gauging the reaction the older man had. His hands were hanging beside his thighs, his thumbs slowly circling the pads of his fingers anxiously. He was pale, his eyes on the floor. Beth could see the clogs of his brain whirring as he thought things over, his hair covering his face. Eventually, as they stood in silence, Beth's heart beat began to subside. Rick had seemed cool about it... Beth took a deep, steadying breath, attempting to rid herself of the light-headedness that had overcome her. A subtle feeling of relief hit her, but it was overshadowed by the feeling of terror that came from the thought of the door that had just been opened.


	28. Chapter 28

It had started to rain heavily as Daryl headed out to the guard tower. Himself and Beth had parted somewhat awkwardly at the infirmary, both of them aware of the danger they could potentially face if they continued on the path they had some how stumbled on to.

Daryl was well aware of the danger. He had been for some time, and he wasn't sure whether Beth knew it too, or whether she was too wrapped up in it to care. He couldn't understand what she could see in him, but she seemed drawn to him none the less, and her smile, her touch, her voice, it stirred something in him. There was no denying that any longer. And he couldn't seem to stop himself from kissing her.

He met Glen in the tower, relieving him of his guard duty. They exchanged quick pleasantries before Glen left to get back to the prison, leaving Daryl to bunker down in the tower and ride out the rain.

He wandered out onto the surrounding deck, where Beth had kissed him so passionately only days before. He leant out onto the railing, ignoring the rain that fell down from the clouded over sky. Sighing, he let his head drop down onto his arms.

'Think we're in for a storm.'

Daryl stood up, turning round to see Rick standing in the doorway to the tower, his arms folded across his chest as he looked past Daryl to the sky.

'Mm.' Daryl looked at him.

Rick stayed quiet, still looking out and up to the sky.

'Rick,' Daryl said, clearing his throat, ''bout earlier-'

'D'ya think I'm stupid?' Rick asked, leaning his weight against the door-frame.

Daryl swallowed.

'You gonna tell me there's nothin' goin' on?' Rick said.

'There's not – we're not - ' Daryl shook his head, frowning.

'Beth is a good kid,' Rick said, his eyes narrowed on Daryl, 'you treat her right you wont find a problem from me.'

Daryl swallowed, his throat restricted. Rick was watching him closely.

'I -' he didn't know what to say. The way Rick had said kid made him uncomfortable, but he seemed genuine in his sentiments.

'You think I don't know about everything that goes on around here?' Rick said, gesturing out around them, 'I've been able to read th' tension between the two o' ya for a while now.'

Daryl cocked his head, frowning.

'Look,' Rick sighed, 'we gotta find happiness anywhere we can now.'

Slowly, Daryl nodded.

'Cheers,' he said gruffly.

Rick nodded back, smiling. He wandered out to Daryl and put his hand on Daryl's shoulder.

'If y'could – y'know – not say nothin',' Daryl said, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Rick shook his head.

'It ain't my place to.' he said.

Daryl nodded.

Rick stood beside Daryl for a while looking out over the grounds which had become bathed in an eerie grey light. The rain was getting heavier.

'Think we should get inside,' Rick said, stepping back under the rooftop of the tower.

Daryl looked up at the sky through squinted eyes. The wind had picked up around them and was blowing through the air in loud, wailing echoes, whipping back his hair and forcing the rain into a diagonal slant.

'There's gon' be a storm.' Daryl said.

Rick looked up into the sky with him, frowning.

'Mmm,' he nodded.

'Bad one,' Daryl said gruffly. He looked down to the fencing around the prison, watching it sway dangerously. His instincts as a hunter were fine tuned to pick up on things like this, and he could feel the oncoming storm in the air, the way the wind swayed around them, the crackle that seemed to permeate the atmosphere.

'Reckon we can strengthen tha'?' he said, pointing towards the fence.

Rick looked down with him.

'Yeh' he said, 'better be quick.'

. . .

Beth was sitting on the cold floor of the common room, Judith in-between her legs. The inhabitants of the prison had all convened within the common room or surrounding cell blocks, staying out of the rain which continued to pound down.

Carl was sitting on his knees before them, absent-mindedly rolling the tennis ball Zach had found between his hands. The ball rolled further away from him as his father entered the room, his hair plastered to his face, his clothing sticking to him.

'Looks like a hurricane,' he said, slightly out of breath 'everyone needs t' stay inside, bunker down 'til it passes.'

Concerned voices rose as people looked to one another in worry. Beth glanced around at her father, who was sitting with Maggie a little ways back. He nodded at her, smiling, which helped put her at ease. They had experienced hurricanes before, one had all but destroyed the barn on their home land, ripping up and knocking down trees. That had been scary enough then, without the added threat of walkers.

She turned to look back at Judith who had picked up the tennis ball and was dribbling over it. Beth hoisted her up off of the floor and handed her to Carl who had stood up at his father's arrival. She wandered out of the common room to the cell block, looking for Daryl.

Wet footprints led her to him, leaving a sodden trail to his room. She followed them, avoiding stepping in them as the sound of the wind outside picked up. She turned at the doorway to his room, stopping.

Daryl had his back to her, his wet hair stuck down his neck and leaving wet trails down his back, falling and tracing its way down the muscles of his back which was unclothed. His shirt and vest were discarded in a soaking pile on the floor, creating their own puddle on the grey floor beneath it.

Beth stood, her breath caught in her throat. The muscles of his back moved beneath his tanned skin, an array of deep, mottled scars lining the skin along with two tattooed devils.

Suddenly he turned around, catching her there. He looked at her, his eyes wide.

'Sorry!' she stammered.

He shook his head, droplets of water falling from the ends of his sodden hair onto the floor, running down the bridge of his nose.

'Wait,' Beth said, ducking out of his room and heading down to her own where she grabbed a towel from her bedside.

She took it back in to him, walking into his room. He was standing by his wall, a plain t-shirt now covering his body, his hands awkwardly rubbing together in front of him.

'Here,' Beth said, walking over to him. Gently, wrapped the towel around his neck, soaking up the wet that still lingered there.

'What's happening outside?' she whispered.

'Hurricane by th' looks o' it,' he said, watching her, 'looks bad.'

'Are we safe?' she asked.

'Y'know y'ask me tha' a lot.' he said, looking down at her and tilting his head.

'Hm,' Beth mused, watching the towel run across his skin, 'I trust you.'

'I dunno' he said honestly, 's'gonna be rough.'

Beth looked up to his face as he gently took her wrists in his hands, then took the towel from her. He stepped away from her as he tousled his wet hair with it, rubbing it over his head. He brought it down, shaking it out.

Beth giggled.

He turned to face her, raising an eyebrow.

'Wha'?' he asked.

'Y'look gorgeous,' she said, grinning.

Daryl rolled his eyes, turning away from her.

'No really,' she said, stepping towards him.

She ran her hands down his back, feeling the skin tighten beneath her touch, her fingertips ghosting lightly over the thin fabric between her hands and his back. She thought to the scars she had seen cover the skin, and she felt her heart in her throat.

'You gotta stop.' Daryl breathed. He turned around to look at her, taking her face in his hands. He leant down and kissed her gently on the cheek.

'Go make sure everything's okay,' he said, his breath caressing the skin of her face.

Sighing, she nodded.

'I gotta get dressed,' he said.

'Do you have to?' Beth asked, stepping backwards towards the door.

'Stop it,' he said.

. . .

Beth wandered back into the common room to find Rick in the midst of a speech, the faces of her family looking concerned. She headed to her sister, linking her arm in hers.

'What's the matter?' Beth whispered.

'Rick thinks this storm is going to be bad,' Maggie said, leaning down to speak to her sister, 'he thinks we should bunker down somewhere safe encase the perimeters go down.'

'Is that likely?' Beth asked, panicking.

'Not sure,' Maggie said honestly, 'but if it does I guess we don't want to be near any windows.'

Beth nodded slowly.

'The cell blocks and the lower sections will be fine,' Rick was saying, 'but we're best t' stay put.'

'Is there anyone on guard?' Carol asked.

'No,' Rick shook his head, 'I can't guarantee the safety of the guard towers in this weather. Right now we need to stick together.'

Maggie squeezed Beth's arm, offering her a reassuring smile.

Daryl wandered into the room, Beth's towel still round his shoulders, catching the stray drips of water from his dark hair.

'We stick t'the cell blocks and those regions of the prison,' Rick said to him. Daryl nodded his agreement just as the lights began to flicker.

. . .

The electricity cut out a little while later, leaving the prison in its own inky darkness. Bathed in the foreboding darkness with nothing but the howling wind all around them, the prisons inhabitants found their-selves holed up in one of the smaller rooms of the prison, a wash of candles set up around them, casting their flickering orange glow about the room. Some of the younger children from Woodbury were frightened by the storm, remaining close to their parents and the candle light.

Beth was sitting on the floor a little out of the pool of light, her back against the wall, her knees drawn to her chest. Maggie was beside her, resting her head on her younger sister's shoulder, her eyes casually wandering around the room of people. Carl and Zach were throwing the tennis ball to one another in front of them, while Patrick sat on Beth's other side, leafing through one of the prison's library's books, his eyes squinting against the dim light. Beth and Maggie's daddy was sat in a chair not to far away from them; his eyes were shut, but Beth thought he was awake, listening to the room around him

There was a loud, shattering crash from outside all of a sudden, and all of the flames from the candles suddenly blew erratically to one side, threatening to extinguish. They straightened back up and calmed down just as Judith, who had been sleeping in Carol's arms, began to cry. Several whimpers and moans from the younger children joined Judith's cries as Carol began to pace the room with the baby, rocking her gently in her arms.

Zach and Carl stopped throwing the ball and turned to look around the room, their faces hinting at the fear they were both trying to subdue.

'Why don't you sing for us?' Maggie's husky voice rose up from Beth's shoulder.

Beth tilted her head to look down at her sister.

'No-one wants me to,' she said.

'It'll calm people, the kids.' Maggie said.

'Always calms me,' Beth's father murmured. His eyes were open and looking at his daughters.

Sighing, Beth nodded, repositioning herself to better allow the air into her lungs.

Softly, she began to sing. The sweet melody drifted out over the room, earning her smiles from fretful parents and worried children.

The room began to relax again, children settling into their parent's laps, and even Judith's cries quietened into soft murmurs. Beth wasn't sure it was her singing, but she thought maybe it helped. If she was relaxed enough to sing, she supposed that showed there wasn't too much to fear.

That wasn't entirely true, however, and she knew that. This was only confirmed when Glen entered the dimly lit room, the candles elongating the shadows so that they accentuated the grim set of his face.

'Fences have gone down,' he whispered, dropping to his hunches in front of Maggie, 'and a tree has gone in to the A block. It should be okay, but we're making sure there's no security breeches.'

'I'll come help you,' Maggie said, sitting forward.

'Be careful' Beth said, putting one hand on her sister's shoulder.

Maggie placed her own hand on it and squeezed, giving her a smile.

'See you in a bit,' she said.

Beth leant back against the wall as her sister left, stopping briefly to talk to their father before leaving the room.

It wasn't much longer before Rick came into the room, clearing his throat and asking for attention.

'A tree has hit the wall of A block,' he said slowly, 'we're trying to reinforce the structure, but there's a chance it will cave in. Therefore I think it's best if those of you who had set up base in cell block B-' he looked around at the Woodbury newcomers, 'if you stay here, or in cell block C. C should be fine.'

People looked around at one another, worry on the faces of most.

'It's okay you can bunk with me.' Carl said to Zach and Patrick.

Beth pushed herself up from the floor, heading over to Rick. She gently caught his arm before he could walk away, making him turn to look at her.

'Is Maggie okay?' she asked.

'She's fine,' Rick said, 'Her Glen and Michonne are just making sure no-where else is breached.'

Beth nodded, biting her lip.

'And Daryl?' she asked.

Rick looked her up and down, smiling.

'He's fine too.' Rick said, 'he's gone to make sure C is still good.'

Beth nodded.

'You wanna go see him?' Rick asked, his lips pulling up into a smirk.

'Oh no, no,' Beth said, sticking her hands in her pocket.

'Go see him.' Rick said.

Beth looked into his eyes, swallowing. She nodded.

. . .

Beth walked slowly through the corridor, gingerly holding a burning candle in front of her, watching the way the orange glow of the light sent the shadows skittering down the walls and further away from her. She reached the cell block, her footsteps drowning beneath the sound of the howling wind outside. She found Daryl in his own room, sitting on his bed, fixing up his crossbow across his lap. He glanced up as she appeared in his doorway, framed by the dark door frame around her.

'Y'okay?' he asked, frowning.

'Yeah,' she said, feeling a little awkward, 'I just – Maggie's gone to check things out. I didn't want to be alone...' she trailed off, looking around his room.

'S'okay,' he said, putting his crossbow down on the table beside his bed, 'come in.'

Grateful, Beth wandered in, putting the candle down carefully beside the crossbow.

She sat on the bed beside him, her hands in her lap.

'You wanna get some sleep?' he asked.

'I don't think I can,' she said, the sound of the wind still heavily penetrating the prison.

'Lay down,' he said, 'I'll stay with ya.'

Beth looked at him, her eyes searching his face. It was strange how much he had changed in such a short space of time, how relaxed and open around Beth he had grown. Slowly, she nodded, then gently lay herself down on his bed. He stayed sat at the end, one leg curled up on the mattress, the other hanging over the edge of the cot, foot resting on the floor.

Beth lay on her side for a while, slowly stroking the rough fabric of the blanket beneath her.

'If the fences have gone down,' she said slowly, 'will they get in?'

'Nah, shouldn't do,' Daryl said, 'we got people keeping check o'things anyways. Don't worry.'

But Beth couldn't help but worry.

'Y'cold?' he asked.

'A little,' she admitted. The sound of the wind and the rain was almost chilling in itself, making her want to curl up into a ball and hide. She had never been a fan of storms, often spending the nights of them in her parents bed.

'Get in th' cover,' Daryl said.

Beth propped herself up to look at him.

'I can't,' she said.

'It don't bother me none,' he shrugged, 'I ain't sleepin'.'

Beth stayed where she was for a moment, then gently moved herself up the bed to face him.

'Are you asking me to get in your bed, Mr. Dixon?' she whispered.

Daryl ducked his head down, not looking at her. The innocent gesture made her laugh.

'I'm joking,' she said, cupping his chin and propping his head back up.

'Y'make m'head spin,' he said back, so softly and quietly Beth almost didn't hear him.

'Do I?' she breathed.

'Mhm.'

Beth leant in, gently pressing her lips to his jawline. He tilted his head away from her, but didn't move. She kissed softly along his jaw, her hand slowly moving down his chest, resting where his heart lay.

'It ain't a good time,' he breathed.

Beth leant back, looking into his face, biting her lip. Slowly, she nodded, then laid back down.

She stayed there for a while, watching his face in the dark, before a loud bang from outside made her jump. She sat upright, her heart pounding.

'S'okay,' Daryl said, reaching out to stroke her cheek, 'Rick's on it.'

'Can you lay with me?' Beth asked, her voice breathless with fright.

Daryl looked at her, his eyes searching hers.

'Just lay.' She said, her eyes wide, 'please? I'm scared.'

Daryl sighed.

'A'right,' he nodded.

Beth moved herself over, creating a space for him on the single bed beside her. She lay down on her side as he lay too, facing her. Their faces barely inches apart, Beth could feel the soft touch of his breath in the dim candle light.

She reached out to move his hair from his eyes.

'I like being around you,' she whispered.

'Why?' he asked.

'I feel safe with you,' she said, 'I like you.'

She could see Daryl frowning in the candle light, his forehead scrunched down, narrowing his eyes.

'Really,' she whispered.

'I don't understand what you want from me,' he said softly.

'I don't want anything from you Daryl,' she said, stroking his face, 'I just want to be with you.'

'I – I can't be wi'ya' he said, his face pained, 'it ain't right.'

'Aren't you bored of this conversation?' Beth asked, 'Rick is fine with it, whatever it is. '

'It's not down to Rick,' he said.

'No, but I know you respect Rick's opinion.' She said.

'What about yer dad? Maggie? They ain't gon' be cool with nothin'.' He said.

'Look,' Beth scooted closer to him so that their bodies were almost touching, 'we're doing nothing wrong. Okay so you kissed me – I kissed you too. But what does it matter? I really like you. Life is hardly the same any more, is it? Do the rules from before even apply?'

Daryl was struck by the thought, a thought he had fretted over himself before.

'I think they pro'a'ly will to y'dad,' he said.

'Forget my dad,' she whispered, moving her head closer to him, 'it doesn't matter.'

'It does,' he said, but Beth moved in and closed her lips over his.

If it did matter, he seemed to forget about it as he kissed her back. Beth had this uncanny way of taking away his self control. He found his hands moving to her own body, roaming their way down her side until they found her lower back, pulling her closer to him until their bodies were pressed firmly to each other. He felt her moan against him, her lips parting against his. Her own hands roamed his body just as freely, as eagerly, as she pushed herself into him, her leg finding its way over his own, moving itself up until it rested across his hip. Daryl ran his hand down her thigh, his fingers greedily digging into the soft flesh there. He pulled her until she was on top of him, her legs straddling him, his hands running their way down her back. She writhed against him, her hips bucking into his own as she kissed him fiercely, her tongue battling his own.

Suddenly Daryl pushed her off, shoving her aside and sitting up.

She looked at him, her face flushed. He jumped up from the bed, turning his back to her.

'Daryl,' she breathed.

'No,' she said, his back still to her, 'bad idea.'

Beth sat on his bed, panting heavily. She pushed her hair back.

Slowly, he turned to look at her. He leant down and took her face in his hands, his lips capturing hers roughly.

'Not here. No' Now.' he said, stepping away from her. He paced the room for a moment, running his hands through his hair.

'Okay,' Beth breathed, 'Okay.' She straightened her shirt down, steadying her breathing. 'just lay with me then.'

Daryl looked down at her.

'Just lay.' She said.

Daryl sighed, then nodded. Slowly, he sat back down beside her. Beth lay herself down, putting her arms behind her head. Daryl lowered himself next to her onto his back. Beth lay looking at his profile, seeing the way his chest rose and fell as he breathed. The light flickered over him – Beth's eyes fluttered shut.


	29. Chapter 29

'Hey,'

Frowning, Beth opened her eyes. She heard Daryl grunt beside her, then felt him push himself up into a sitting position, the mattress groaning beneath the weight shift. Beth propped herself up onto her elbow, rubbing her bleary eyes as she turned her head to see behind her.

'We got a problem.' Michonne was standing in the doorway to the room, the low flickering light of the candle dancing across her features.

Daryl turned himself around, swinging his legs off of the bed as he cleared his throat.

'Was'up?' Daryl grunted.

'A tree has gone into the east side wall,' Michonne said, 'we're going to need your help blocking it back up.'

Daryl stood up and stretched, nodding.

Beth sat up on his bed, rubbing her eyes and stifling a yawn; it was cold in the room and the sudden loss of Daryl's close body heat only accentuated that.

'Stay here,' he said to Beth, grabbing up his crossbow and slinging it over his shoulder.

'I want to help-' she said, going to get up.

'No,' Daryl said seriously, looking down at her.

'We gotta go,' Michonne said.

'I'll be back.' Daryl said.

Sighing, Beth nodded, running her hand down her tired face.

. . .

'So where's th' breach?' Daryl asked Michonne as they headed out of the cell block.

'East side.' Michonne said.

Daryl nodded, hitching up his crossbow.

'So you and Beth,' Michonne said, glancing sideways at the man.

'Jus' keeping her company.' Daryl said, keeping his eyes on the corridor ahead.

. . .

Beth leant her back against the wall, drawing her knees to her chest. The cell block around her was quiet. She tried to take her mind off of the fact their security was under threat as she glanced around the room, but the low ebbing of the candle only served to heighten her anxiety as it created long, dancing shadows in the corners of the room, playing tricks on her mind and imagination.

Beth sat and picked idly at the rough fabric of the blanket she was sitting on, thinking about how only moments earlier she had been sleeping beside Daryl. They were definitely moving and progressing into something much more serious, she didn't think either of them could deny that now. What that meant for them, however, she didn't know. There were traces of him around the small room, the subtle musky smell of him and his leather jacket, an empty cigarette box lying atop a bandanna on the night stand. Beth picked the bandanna up, shaking the box from it. She ran the cold fabric through her fingers for a while, taking comfort in the feel.

The sound of the wind outside was still echoing loudly through the prison, bearing down on Beth as she sat alone in the room, trying to remain calm, remain strong.

Suddenly the candle went out.

Beth looked up into the inky black of the now dark room. She jumped up from the bed and left the cell, heading for the next source of light which spilled out of Carl's room. She walked to the doorway, peering in to see Carl, Zach and Patrick sitting on the bed. They looked up as she came into view, stepping into the light.

Together, they made a space for her to sit, which she gratefully took, happy to be back in the light and in company.

'You hear about the wall?' Zach asked her. He was sitting beside her on the bed.

'Yeah,' Beth nodded.

'I'm under strict orders to stay here.' Carl grumbled, resting his chin moodily in his hands.

'Since when has that stopped you?' Beth asked, turning to look at him.

Carl smiled at her, but he eyes still spoke of the injustice he truly felt he was being served.

'Why don't we do something to pass the time?' Patrick said, leaning forward to see the faces of his fellow room mates.

'Like what?' Zach asked.

'I don't know, like a game,' Patrick shrugged.

'What like spin the bottle?' Zach teased.

'Yeah then we can do each others hair and tell secrets,' Carl said, earning himself a shove from Patrick.

'Go on the Patrick,' Beth said, leaning back against the wall, 'you tell us a secret.'

'I don't have any,' he shrugged.

'He likes to play with lego.' Carl said, earning himself another shove.

The four of them fell into a light, idle chatter, in which Beth was happy to indulge. It was nice, she realised, to be around people her own age, and to chat casually. It almost felt like a high school sleepover, despite the fact that somewhere in the prison flesh eating horrors were trying to get in.

. . .

Daryl and Michonne turned a corner to see Maggie struggling with a walker; it had her pinned against the wall. Her gun lay about a foot from her and she was struggling to get her knife from its holster whilst also keeping the things face away from her.

Daryl raised his crossbow, but the darkness and the movement of the walker prevented him for getting a clear shot. Lowering it, he grabbed his own knife and ran over, plunging it directly into the swollen temple of the rotting corpse. It fell away from Maggie and landed at her feet with a gruesome splashing sound, its remaining clothing rain logged. It was sodden and sections of its flesh were peeling away in strips, clearly from the pressure of the torrent of rain it had waded its way through to get inside.

Panting, Maggie picked up her gun and wiped herself down, the front of her own clothing wet and muddy.

'Damn thing jumped out at me,' she said, tucking her hair behind her ears, 'took me by surprise.' She bent down to inspect it, admiring the way its skin was peeling back from the bone in a morbid curiosity. She pulled the knife from its temple, grimacing as blood and water broke free from the hole. Standing back up, she held the knife out to Daryl.

'Thanks,' she said. Then she looked down at the knife in her hand as Daryl took it from her. Frowning, she looked up at him, looking into his face.

'That's Beth's knife,' she said.

Daryl frowned, glancing down at the knife in his hand.

'Nah,' he said, going to put it away, but Maggie grabbed his wrist and brought it up to her face.

'It is,' she said, looking up into his eyes, 'that's my sister's knife.'

'Picked up th' wrong one then,' Daryl grunted, pulling away from her.

'Is Beth safe?' Maggie asked.

'Course she's safe,' Daryl said after a moment of silence.

'Well she's unarmed,' Maggie folded her arms across her chest.

'She'll have mine,' Daryl said.

Maggie looked at him for a moment, frowning.

'Okay,' she said finally.

Daryl turned to see Michonne looking at him, but no more was said.

. . .

'Do you guys feel safe?' Carl broke a silence that had fallen over the four of them for a few minutes. Beth's eyes had been closing in the silence, but they snapped open as he spoke.

Patrick turned to look at him, frowning.

'I mean, how safe do we really feel right now?' Carl said, looking into each of their faces one by one.

'What are you saying?' Zach asked.

'I think we should go patrol, make sure there are no strays getting anywhere near us here. My baby sister is sleeping only a few rooms up. And your dad, too,' he said, nodding to Beth.

'You're under strict orders.' Beth said sleepily, finishing on a yawn.

Carl shook his head, looking forward into the candle's light.

'Just feel like we should do something.' He said.

There was silence again, until Zach cleared his throat.

'I think you're right.' He said. 'We should just check.'

Carl didn't need any more; he stood up and grabbed his knife and sheriff hat from the table, ignoring the bemused look Zach gave him as he put it on. He jerked his head to the door. Slowly, the rest of them got up, Beth reluctant, but unwilling to be left alone.

The four of them left the cell block as silently as they could, Carl leading the way. Beth kept close to Zach, her eyes darting from doorway to doorway as they went. She wasn't feeling brave tonight; the sound of the storm outside had set her nerves on edge and the darkness wasn't helping. The prison was rarely in the dark thanks to its generator, so she had grown unused to such darkness, leaving her edgy and unsteady in the low light.

Carl led them down the corridor in the direction of the east wing, walking as silently as he could. Another loud, startling howl from outside caused Beth to jump, grabbing hold of Zach's arm as he stood just before her. He turned to look at her, smiling. She pulled her arm away, biting her lip.

'It's alright,' Zach said, draping said arm over her shoulders, 'I don't like storms much neither.'

'Can't even ride out a storm is safety these days,' Beth said back softly, offering him her own smile.

He chuckled lightly, nodding. Beth allowed him to keep his arm across her shoulders as they advanced, secretly drawing strength from the close contact.

They didn't walk into any trouble until they reached the start of the east wing, close to where the canteen was, where a single walker was wandering aimlessly, dragging one lame leg alone behind him. He barely had a chance to spot them before Carl had plunged his knife into its skull.

He pulled the knife out with a satisfied smirk on his face, cleaning off the blood and gore on the front of his pants.

'I think we're okay,' Patrick whispered, looking down at the walker, 'we should head back.' The sight of the walker seemed to have shaken him.

'Yeah,' Beth whispered back, 'this place looks safe enough. The cell block should be fine.'

'I think we should carry on,' Carl said.

'We carry on any further we'll be right where the threat is,' Zach said, 'there are people dealing with that, we only wanted to make sure our cell block was secure. It is.'

'Yeah, we found no signs of anything until we got here,' Patrick agreed, 'we did our job.'

Carl sighed, looking down at the walker by his feet. Beth could see he wanted to carry on, wanted to find his dad and the rest of the team and help clear out any threats.

'Carl,' she said, 'your dad needs you to stay here.'

Carl looked up at her.

'I can help.' He said.

'I know that,' she said, 'and so does your dad. It's not a question of your ability.'

'You should be around Judith,' Zach said.

Carl nudged the walker with his foot.

'Fine,' he sighed, nodding.

'If anything happens, or we hear anything, we come straight back.' Beth said.

Carl nodded to her.

. . .

Rubbing his hands down the front of his shirt, Daryl headed back the way he had come, having checked out his allocated area of the prison. He had found no threats, which was only a good thing, for it meant they had found and blocked off the gap in good time. The walkers that had managed to get through had been rounded up and taken down closer to the wall itself, meaning none had straggled into the outer corridors or rooms. Likely there would be a few, but he had not run in to any himself. He considered heading back and helping out anyone else who may not have been so fortunate, but as he walked, he could not pick up any sounds of danger with his trained ear.

The hole in the wall had been blocked to the best of their ability, but the best they could do now was to block off that section of the prison entirely, until they could clear it more effectively. So long as that held, which Daryl was confident it would, then there was no immediate threat to them.

His mind wandered back to Beth as he walked, to her small, anxious face in the candle light, looking up at him from his bed as he told her to stay put. He knew she was safe, along with everyone else, but she was probably scared. He decided then to check up on her before he would do anything else, reassure her all was well. Maybe get his own knife. Hers was smaller than he was used to.

Daryl reached the cell block a little later, noticing that it seemed darker than when he had left it. All was quiet save a few hushed voices which drifted out into the hallway. He walked to his own room, noticing the engulfing darkness which came from within it. The scent of the burnt out candle was still traceable in the air. Daryl walked into the room, his keen, hunter eyes noticing straight away that is was empty. He swallowed, nodding to himself.

 _Okay. She got scared alone._ He thought.

He left his room and walked to Hershel's, knowing the old man was taking care of baby Judith as Carol was needed with the rest of them. He found Hershel laying on his bed, his eyes closed, his hands folded across his chest. Judith was sleeping soundly in the cot beside the bed. Beth was no where to be seen.

Daryl turned away from the room and stood in the hallway for a minute, thinking. There was no need to worry. He walked past Maggie's room on the way to Beth's, noticing it's emptiness, then stopped at the doorway to Beth's. It was dark and cold, and the bed showed no signs of having ever been slept in.

Panic and anger rising in his chest, Daryl pushed the door-frame, cursing.

Quickly, he strode to Carl's room. A candle still flickered, but all it illuminated was the emptiness of the room it sat in.

'Beth.' He breathed aloud, feeling his heart begin to beat faster.

Turning on his heel, he headed back down the corridor and out of the cell block, a mixture of anger and worry flushing in his cheeks.

Daryl saw Carl before he saw Beth, but he knew instantly she was with him. The four of them stopped where they were as they came up the corridor, having spotted him just meters in front of them. Daryl strode over to them, grabbing Beth's wrist and pulling her away from the group.

'Where y'been?' he hissed.

'I – we went to check - ' she stammered, shocked by his sudden outburst.

'Jesus christ I told ya to stay put!' he said through gritted teeth.

Beth stared at him, her blue eyes wide with shock. Then she yanked her wrist free from his grip.

'Since when do you tell me what to do?' she asked, feeling anger rise in her own chest. She was keenly aware of the eyes of the boys on her.

'We just wanted to make sure the immediate area was safe,' Carl said, stepping forward, 'it's my fault.'

'People are doing that for ya,' Daryl said, rounding on the young boy, 'yer dad told ya to stay.'

'We're sorry,' Zach cut in, glancing at Beth, who was rubbing her wrist. Beth looked down at the floor.

Slowly, Carl, Patrick and Zach walked away, glancing back over at Beth as they did.

Daryl turned to look at her.

'What gives you the right to speak to me like that?' Beth hissed once she thought they were out of ear shot.

'Why do y'always disappear?' Daryl retorted.

'You can't tell me what to do,' she said, 'I'm not a child, Daryl.'

'Nah,' Daryl ran a hand down his face, 'but y'tell me y'care 'bout me, I ask ya t'stay put an' then come back an' yer no where t'be seen.' He looked at Beth, silent for a while. She looked back at him, blinking.

'I panicked.' He admitted.

Slowly, Beth nodded.

'I didn't mean to scare you,' she said softly, 'but you cannot speak to – or grab – me like that.'

'Sorry,' Daryl mumbled, rubbing his neck, 'jus' didn't know where th' fuck ya were.'

Beth cocked her head as she looked at him, a mixture of emotions running through her mind. She was bitterly angry at the way he had grabbed her and lectured her, but she understood that it came from a place of … love? Daryl Dixon cared for her, and that made her feel warm on the inside.

'You don't have much dealing with relationships, do you?' Beth said softly.

Daryl looked down at her, sucking gently at his lower lip.

'Nah,' he mumbled.

'I'm glad you care,' she said, stepping forward and pulling him into a hug, wrapping her arms around his broad waist, 'but you can't just lash out.'

''M new t'all this,' he said gruffly, his arms hanging limply by his side.

Resting her chin on his chest, Beth tilted her head back to look up at his face.

'Me too,' she shrugged, smiling at him, 'but we'll work it out. Together.'

Daryl looked at her, his face a familiar mask of closed off uncertainty. He nodded once, then gently put his arms around her, hugging her back.

Beth buried her face in his chest, breathing him in, grateful to be back in his strong arms. She couldn't stay angry with him, even if his actions had annoyed her. She understood his personality better than he did himself, and she knew his outbursts came from a good place. Beneath the surface of tough anger and resentment was a kind, caring core, and Beth was willing to put in the effort to see more of that, for what she had already witnessed, it was worth every minute.


	30. Chapter 30

The wind continued to howl throughout the night and in to the next day, although the rain abated enough to allow the prison's inhabitants outside. The sun dragged itself into the swollen sky, fighting its way through the storm clouds to illuminate the aftermath of the hurricanes onslaught; the fencing had fallen, jeopardising the safety of their perimeter. Walkers had entered what had previously been a safe zone, the rain having battered them into shambling masses of peeling flesh and sodden, trailing clothing. The assault seemed to have confused them for they seemed even more aimless and lost than usual.

They knew it would take some time to restore the structure of the building, having to clear out the assembling walkers before they could restore the fences. However without getting the fences back up the walkers continued to get in, making every one killed almost worthless.

Daryl spent the majority of the day out in the open, picking off as many of the converging walkers as he could. The day was grey and dreary, the wind often picking up and shoving the more skeletal walkers around, sometimes dragging them a couple of feet from where they originated. The weather made Daryl's life trickier for the wind proved to be unideal conditions for his crossbow, meaning close combat was the most viable option.

Rick, Tyreese, Glen and some of the other Woodbury men were doing their best to re-erect the fencing whilst Daryl, Sasha, Michonne and others took care of the walkers. Michonne's sword swept through the air with impeccable ease, the wind having next to no impact on her ability to slay the walkers in one fell stroke. She moved with deft precision, her face a mask of determined concentration, her long hair blowing about her face.

Sasha was best with a gun, but the amount of walkers that had already converged on their ground were almost overwhelming, meaning any sound issued from a gun would only attract more, weighing them down under the sheer amount of the undead. So Sasha was forced into close range combat too, her knife her best choice of weapon. She wasn't as swift as Michonne or as precise as Daryl, making her work somewhat sloppy. The onslaught of the rain had bogged up much of the grass, causing their boots to stick in the mud often, making their work harder and more arduous than it should have been.

The wind picked up, sweeping up debris and fallen branches and tossing them high in to the air. The rain was picked up along with it, the droplets being raised into the sky before falling down into spirals. Below, the prison inhabitants trudged on, dragging their boots out of the suctioning mud.

Sasha lunged her knife at an oncoming walker, but the ground beneath her seemed to give way beneath her feet, the mud sliding out from under her, causing her to slip forward as her footing came unstuck. Her knees hit the ground with a thud, her knife flying from her grip at the impact. The walker that she had been aiming for moved in on her, its skeletal arms reaching out to her as it fell down on top of her. Sasha rolled under it, pushing it away, but another walker had spotted her, reaching down for her as she struggled to regain her composure beneath the one already on top of her.

Michonne, having heard Sasha's cries, ran towards her, chopping down walkers that had changed direction and were heading towards the encumbered Sasha. Michonne thrust her sword through the brain of the second walker, then tugged the shoulders of the first one, tearing it away from the struggling woman and slashing the top of her rain soaked skull clean off.

She grabbed Sasha's forearm, pulling her to her feet. Wet and covered in mud, Sasha's chest was heaving as she stood up, steadying herself.

'You okay?' Michonne asked.

Sasha nodded violently, but her eyes were wide and frightened. She shook her hands out, looking around, taking deep, shuddering breaths.

Shouldering his crossbow, Daryl strode over to the two women, sensing a potential breakdown.

'Did you get bit?' Michonne asked Sasha, her voice almost too low to hear over the howling wind.

'I – no,' Sasha shook her head, inspecting herself.

Daryl reached them just as, taking him off guard, Sasha burst into tears.

Before long, Tyreese had abandoned his post at the fence and had rushed over to his sister, his face a picture of concern.

'What's the matter? What's happened?' He asked.

'Nothing – nothing!' Sasha cried, dropping her face into her hands, 'I'm just so stupid!'

'We all get taken off guard,' Michonne said softly.

Tyreese pulled his sister into a hug, ignoring her protests.

'I think we could all do with some down time,' Michonne said as Rick wandered his way across to them, 'some relaxation.'

'S'not a bad idea,' Daryl nodded, glancing across at Rick. Rick nodded.

. . .

Beth was sitting on her bed, casually watching her sock covered feet swing a few inches from the floor, her mind a million miles away. She was disturbed by a knock on her door, bringing her back to the present.

'Carol's made apple crumble,' Zach said from her doorway, grinning ear to ear.

'Really?' Beth asked, looking up, 'how?'

Zach shrugged.

Beth jumped up from her bed and, after pulling her boots on, followed Zach out through the prison, heading in to the canteen.

The canteen was surprisingly full as they entered and Beth spotted her sister with their dad and Glen on a table to the left of the room. She made a beeline for them, with Zach following her.

'What's going on?' she asked, sitting down beside her sister.

'Sasha had a melt down earlier,' Glen said, 'Rick wanted everyone to have some down time.'

'Don't say meltdown,' Maggie hissed, nudging Glen in the ribs, 'everyone's tensions are running high, its a good idea for everyone to chill out, if just for one evening, after everything.'

'Good idea,' Beth smiled as Carol brought some of her apple crumble over.

Beth saw Daryl wander into the room from the corner of her eye. Carol, who was still at their table, waved him over. Rubbing his beard, he walked towards them.

'Here,' Carol said, gesturing to the crumble in her arms.

'Nah,' Daryl held out a hand, 'save it f'everyone else.'

'Come here,' Beth said, unable to help herself. She scooted up closer to her sister, making room between herself and Zach.

Daryl shook his head.

'Sit down,' Beth said looking at him, her eyes searching his, her head tilted slightly to one side.

Daryl glanced around the rest of the table, then sighed, and sat himself down beside Beth. Beth could feel the heat of his body beside her as they sat in such close proximity.

'Rick said everyone is to take the night off,' Carol said lightly, passing Beth some crumble.

'And you do the most for the community!' Zach said from beside Daryl, as Patrick, who had sat opposite them, nodded fervently.

Daryl just chewed on the skin at the side of his thumb, not replying.

As Carol walked away to speak to some others, Beth scooped a spoonful of crumble up from her plate then held it out to Daryl.

'Here,' she said.

Daryl looked her up and down, one eyebrow slightly raised.

Beth glanced around the table; her father was deep in conversation with Glen and Maggie seemed occupied in her own food.

Beth grinned, holding the spoon up higher, nodding her head. Daryl looked at her through his hair, his face guarded.

'It's not poisoned.' She said.

She saw Daryl's face thaw slightly as the side of his lip hitched into a small smile. He leant towards her, his eyes on hers, as she held the spoon out. Carefully, he took the spoon into his mouth, Beth tilting it slightly for him.

He pulled away from her, bringing his hand to his mouth, his eyes shining with amusement. Beth had never felt so attracted to him .

'Really?' Maggie hissed beside her, her own eyebrow raised.

'You want me to spoon feed you, too?' Beth whispered to her, earning herself a dramatic eye roll and sigh.

She put the spoon back down on the plate and nudged slightly closer to Daryl until their bodies were touching. She saw him glance down to her, a slight smile playing on his lips.

'Who wants to play hide and seek?' Carl came hurrying over, his face flushed with excitement.

'Really?' Maggie asked.

'Yeah, Dad okayed it, let's get everyone in on it!' he grinned.

Beth was surprised to see Carl enthusiastic about playing a game, often one to distance himself as far as he could from anything considered childish.

'I'll play,' Zach grinned, 'And I'll beat your ass.' He pointed to Carl as he pulled himself up from the table.

'We'll play,' Glen answered for Maggie, putting an arm around her shoulders.

'Will you let an old man rest?' Hershel asked Carl, leaning his elbows on the table before him.

'Sure,' Carl said, 'but you two will play?' he looked at Beth.

'Yeah,' Beth grinned. A little light-hearted play would do everyone good.

'Nah,' Daryl shook his head.

'Yes you will,' Beth said, turning to look at him, 'Rick's rules.'

'What is this some damn Rick says,' Daryl muttered.

'Yeah and he says you gotta play,' Beth retorted, gently nudging him in the ribs.

He sighed.

Carl, seemingly satisfied that they really would play, ran off to gather more recruits.

'This is stupid,' Maggie said, leaning back and folding her arms across her chest.

'Lighten up,' Beth said.

'It's hardly safe,' she replied.

'Rick's okayed it, he knows what he's doing.' Beth said.

'Go and play, go and be children while you can,' Hershel smiled over at his daughters.

'Daddy I'm twenty-six.' Maggie laughed.

'We can get back to our serious, bleak reality tomorrow,' Zach said. 'Tonight we play!'

Beth giggled and pulled herself up too.

'Fine.' Maggie said, pushing herself up as well, 'but I'm competitive,' she said, prodding her little sister in her chest.

'Bring it on.' Beth said.

'Let's go,' Glen said to Maggie, his eyes gleaming.

'No funny business,' Hershel said, pointing to his son-in-law.

'Daddy!' Maggie cried whilst Glen laughed loudly.

'Come on, you've got to play.' Beth said, tugging at Daryl's sleeve.

'Ain't no-one on guard duty,' he murmured.

'That isn't your worry tonight,' Beth said, as he begrudgingly got himself up.

'You be safe now,' Hershel said, sitting back in his seat and smiling up at his youngest daughter, his blue eyes sparkling.

'S'alright I got 'er.' Daryl said to the old man.

Hershel nodded, smiling, as Beth led Daryl out of the canteen.

'Where we going?' Daryl asked.

'You know this place better than me,' Beth said, 'where's the best place to hide?'

Daryl sighed as he fell into step beside her, his crossbow held loosely by his legs. Beth knew better than to tell him to leave it behind; she was pushing her luck with him as it was.

'Boiler room I guess,' he shrugged, rubbing his chin.

'Alright, lead the way,' Beth said, waving her hand out in from of them.

Daryl paused for a moment and looked down at her. Then he smiled and shook his head before walking ahead of her. Grinning to herself, Beth followed him.

. . .

The boiler room was situated in the lower section of the prison but still within the safe zone. Silently everyone knew to stay within close range of the main section, their recent security breach was still a possible threat.

Daryl led the way and held the steel door open for Beth, letting her into the room before him. The room was relatively small, with the oversize boiler ticking away at the far end. It was a warm room, tainted by a damp, musky smell which was only heightened by the slightly muggy feel of the air.

'Alright?' Daryl asked, letting the door swing shut behind him, bathing them in a sudden darkness.

'Yeah,' Beth shrugged, 'I think it's good – leave it!' she suddenly said, noticing Daryl about to go for the light. He turned to look at her. 'They see the light through the door gap they'll know we're here!'

Thankfully, the room wasn't pitch black, so Beth could make out the mixture of confusion and bemusement on the older man's face. He ran his hand down his face.

'Y'wanna sit in th' dark?' he said.

'Til they find us,' Beth chuckled, her heart beating at the prospect of being hunted out. It was a weird feeling and a weird situation, considering they spent a lot of their days now hiding out in fear of being found by undead corpses that wanted them dead. Yet here they were staging and recreating that exact scenario of fear but with an odd addition of excitement. It was bizarre and all a little sick.

Beth gestured for Daryl to come towards her, which he did, slowly.

'This 's'a stupid fuckin' game,' he said quietly, stopping close in front of Beth.

'You're supposed to be lightening up, Mr Dixon,' Beth breathed, suddenly aware of how close they were in the small, dark, enclosed space.

'Ain't all tha' much t'be light about.' He shrugged.

'Oh come on,' Beth sighed, 'play the game.'

Sighing, Daryl walked past her and sat himself down on the floor beside the back wall, crossbow laying at his feet as he faced the door. Slowly, Beth followed him, dropping down to sit beside him.

'Room smells kind of musty, doesn't it,' Beth commented as she tried to get comfortable on the cold, hard floor.

'Can't imagine neither o'us smell tha' great,' Daryl shrugged.

Beth looked up at him.

'Speak for yourself.' She said.

Daryl turned to look down at her.

'Y'smell like roses d'ya?' he asked, smirking.

'Smell me,' Beth said, leaning her body against him, 'I reckon you don't even know where the showers are.'

'We have showers?' he asked in mock surprise. Beth shoved him.

'We do,' she said, 'I'll show you. I'll show you how to use them.'

'Oh will ya?' Daryl raised an eyebrow.

'Yep,' Beth said, feeling the heat of her body rise, 'I don't mind helping you wash off some of that grime.'

She moved herself up onto her knees so she could lean over him, putting her hands on his shoulders beneath his vest.

'Might even be able to get this off of you long enough to wash it, too,' she said, pushing at the leather.

'Y'want it off?' Daryl asked. His voice was low but it tingled through Beth like static electricity.

'Mhmm,' she breathed.

Slowly, his eyes on hers, Daryl shrugged it off, leaving him in a thin shirt which, unfortunate for Beth, covered his arms. The muscles were still plenty visible beneath the fabric however.

Daryl was watching her, his eyes narrowed beneath his hair as her hands slowly roamed across his chest. Beth felt her own heart rate rise as her hands took in the heat of his body. She leant in and pressed her lips to his neck, feeling him flinch.

'Comin' in 'ere wi' ya was a bad idea,' he murmured, pulling away to look at her.

Beth bit her lip.

His eyes stayed locked on hers for some time, the slow, methodical blinks doing nothing to calm Beth's eager beating heart. She reached up to push his hair from his face, then slowly leant in again, this time moving her lips to his. She lingered slightly, waiting for him to move away or make his move, but when neither came, she pressed her lips to his anyway.

Daryl allowed her to kiss him, kissing her back after a moment, his hands gradually moving their way up her body, a slow anxious innocence to their movements. Beth found herself deepening the kiss, her hands finding the collar of his shirt and beginning to unbutton it in an almost subconscious manner, her foggy brain hardly keeping up with her bodies own eager excitement. She pressed herself closer to him, feeling him move with her, his hands holding her tight.

Almost by its own accord, Beth found her body moving itself on top of his, her legs positioning their-selves until she sat in his lap, her legs straddling his hips. He moved his hands down to the light curve of her ass, both hands snaking down over her jeans. Beth's breath caught in her throat at the touch, her body shuddering with the contact. His stubble scratched her chin in an almost burning manner as he gripped her, his mouth roaming across her jaw and onto her neck, his tongue moving across her soft skin, his teeth gently scraping. The occasional small bite caused her to wince, then moan as he followed it up with kisses, sucking at her flesh.

Beth tilted her head back as he kissed her neck, her eyes closed, her body wriggling against him. As he kissed her, his hands hot on her backside, Beth could feel his swelling excitement beneath her, pressing firmly against the fabric of her own crotch as a thousand and one sensations spilled through her in ways she had never experienced before, until she found herself almost panting, the strength of her desire bordering on painful.

She leant back in and kissed him fiercely, biting down on his bottom lip.

He pulled away from her, his eyes searching hers as he sucked his lip into his mouth, nursing the supple flesh she had bitten down on.

His face was flushed, his eyes heavy as he looked at her. Beth swallowed, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

'Don' play wi'me girl,' he growled, his voice low and husky.

'I'm not playing.' She whispered.

Daryl raised his hands to push her hair back from her face, watching the way she melted into his touch, tilting her head into his hand, her eyes closing.

'S'a dangerous game,' he murmured.

'Mm,' Beth leant into his hand, relishing against his touch.

'Someone could come in any minute,' Daryl said softy.

Beth opened her eyes to look at him, drinking in his face. Slowly, she nodded, then climbed off of his lap, her crotch burning in desire. She stood and leant her back against the cold wall, revelling in the cold against her flushed skin, her legs feeling heavy. She shut her eyes, waiting for her heart to steady itself and bring her breathing back down with it. She felt Daryl get up from beside her and heard him pace the room for a while, taking deep, steadying breaths. She couldn't help but smile.

'We need t'get outta here,' he said.

Beth opened her eyes to look up at him.

'Can't keep puttin' ourselves in these situations,' he said, sticking his hands in his pockets. His face was still flushed and his eyes were heavy as he looked at her.

Beth tilted her head. As much as she agreed, she was in no hurry to say so. The attraction she felt for him ran deep through her veins, so much so that her brain seemed to stop working whenever he was around. She found her eyes trailing across his body as he stood in front of her, her mind wandering back to the touch of him, the feel of him beneath her . . . he had wanted her just as badly. The thought brought the blood to her cheeks.

Suddenly, the sound of footsteps reached them. At the same time, she turned to glance at the door. It opened to reveal Carl, Zach and Patrick.

'Found you!' Carl beamed, clearly still enjoying his game.

'Alright,' Daryl said, nodding. Beth pushed herself away from the wall, careful not to look at Daryl. If Carl had been minutes earlier they would have been in very deep, very hot water.

As she left the room, smiling at the boys who had found them, she looked to Zach. Her stomach dropped as she saw his face, a strange, quizzical look of confusion, his eyes narrowed under a slight frown. She followed his gaze to Daryl, who was inspecting his crossbow. His shirt was undone almost half way. Beth's cheeks burned a deep red.


	31. Chapter 31

Daryl realised his shirt was undone as they walked back to the canteen, but he didn't realise he had left his leather vest in the boiler room until he had been sitting in the canteen for some time.

'Damn,' he breathed aloud, causing Carol to look at him.

'Where're you going?' she asked him as he stood up, shouldering his crossbow.

'Forgot somethin',' he muttered.

'I want to get another sweater from my room,' Carol said, standing up, 'I'll come with you.'

Daryl looked at her for a moment, assessing, then nodded. He glanced to Beth, who was sitting with her sister, before leaving the room. His stomach did a strange flip as he looked at her.

'So where we going?' Carol asked, falling into step beside Daryl as they headed down the dim corridor.

'Boiler room,' he said.

Carol nodded, rubbing her hands along her cold arms.

They walked the rest of the way in relative silence, exchanging a few sentences on the current state of the prison and the hurricane.

They reached the boiler room and Daryl ducked in, heading over to where he had left his vest. He picked it up, pausing for a moment to run the cold fabric between his finger and thumb, his mind wandering back to the shared intimacy of himself and Beth in the same spot.

'You came here with Beth?' Carol asked. She was standing in the doorway, holding the door open.

'Mm,' Daryl nodded.

He turned around and walked past her through the door, leaving her to let the door close behind him. Daryl shrugged his jacket back on as they headed towards the cell block, appreciating the heavy feel of the leather against his body.

Carol entered her room ahead of Daryl, rummaging in her bedside cabinet for a thicker sweater. Daryl stood just inside the room, crossbow in one hand, looking idly around the small, dark room.

'So,' Carol said, fluffing her hair back up with her hands after having pulled the sweater on over her head, 'tell me about you and Beth.'

Daryl looked at her, frowning. He hadn't expected her to mention Beth, but even the sound of her name seemed to send a shiver down his spine. Carol raised an eyebrow.

'Or you going to tell me there's nothing to tell?'

Daryl bit the inside of his cheek, the phrase 'there isn't' on the tip of his tongue. However, it died in his mouth, escaping instead as a sigh. He ran a hand down his face then sat himself down on Carol's bed, his face in his hands.

'I dunna wha' t'tell ya,' he grumbled.

'You've been spending a lot of time with her,' Carol said. She was standing in front of him, her arms folded across her chest.

'Mm.'

There was silence between them as Daryl kept his head in his hands, struggling with his inner anguish.

'Daryl, I'm your friend,' Carol said softly, clearly sensing her friend's turmoil. 'What have you done?'

Daryl looked up over his hands to her. She was watching him with a guarded, cautious expression, her arms folded across her chest.

'I ain't done nothing,' he said defensively, then he sighed and shook his head slightly. 'I kissed her.'

'Hm,' Carol nodded lightly, 'you're a good man, Daryl, with a good heart,' she said, 'but this doesn't seem like a good idea.'

'Never thought it was,' Daryl grunted, 'not f'one minute.'

'Beth's a lovely, kind girl, but she's so much younger than you,' Carol said softly, 'this is a dangerous line you're treading.'

'I know,' Daryl said.

'Can't you get off?' Carol asked.

Daryl looked at her, his eyes searching the concern on her face. He stayed quiet for a while, watching his friend, the first person who had been kind and open with him in all of this, when others mistrusted him.

'No,' he said honestly.

'You like her,' Carol said. It wasn't posed as a question.

Slowly, Daryl nodded.

'And she likes you?'

'I don't – I guess,' he sighed, running a hand down the length of his face.

'You're playing with fire,' Carol said, shaking her head. Daryl couldn't help but smile at that; he had thought the very same thing himself.

'I can't see Hershel being accepting of this, whatever this is,' she waved her hand at Daryl who looked at her, tilting his head slightly, 'his baby girl sleeping with a grown man twice her age.'

'I ain't sleepin' wi' her,' Daryl snapped.

'Yet,' Carol said under her breath.

'What do y'take me for?' Daryl growled, his temper rising, 'it's not like that. Ain't about that.'

'I'm sorry,' Carol said, rubbing her own face, 'it's just strange.'

'Yer telling me,' Daryl said, 'I never thought I'd be here, I mean wha's a girl like tha' see in a guy like me?' he waved his hands down at himself, shaking his head, 'I ain't got no business with a girl like her. I can't be sittin' here, my head all messed up, feelin' things f'someone I got no right feelin' nothin' for.'

Carol smiled at him then, walking towards him. She placed her hand on the side of his face.

'You're a good, kind, sweet and loyal man Daryl Dixon,' she said, 'what's not to like about you? Does she make you happy? Minus the stress and the worry. Does Beth Greene make you happy?'

Daryl looked up at her.

'Yeah,' he said.

'Then forget what everyone else thinks. You asked me before whether I thought he rules still applied in this world, was this what you meant?'

Daryl nodded.

'I can't answer you with confidence, but I don't think things are the same really, no. So she's younger, you care for her and you don't hurt her, I don't see the problem. And if it's not just sex-'

Daryl squirmed, feeling the heat flood to his face. He shook his head.

'People will come round if you want them to. But either way it's not their lives, its you and its Beth, if you care for each other, then hell, who cares? We need every ounce of happiness we can get these days.'

Daryl sighed, nodding.

'Rick said th' same thin'.' He said.

Carol tilted her head, musing over this. She smiled.

'Did he now?' she said, 'he's a wise man, sheriff Rick.'

Daryl chuckled, dropping his gaze to the floor and shaking his head. He was grateful to Carol's friendship; maybe she didn't entirely agree with his actions or feelings, but she cared about him and his happiness, and if she could see and understand things from his perspective, then maybe it wasn't so bad.

 _You gotta stop beating y'self up_ he thought to himself. There was no point being with Beth, holding her and kissing her, only to spend the next few days hating himself for it. It wasn't a purely physical thing, there was more there for both of them, at least he thought so. He cared about her. She was kind and sweet and she made him feel less despondent about life, made him feel lighter and more optimistic when she was around.

Something that felt that good couldn't be so bad, could it? He respected Carol and Rick more than anyone else in that prison, and if they thought so, well then maybe he could start thinking so too.

. . .

Daryl left the cell block with Carol, his mind in a slightly different place from before. The multitude of feelings that Beth elicited within him had been a growing source of discomfort for him, but Carol had somehow helped to quash the gnawing panic that had been slowly rising in his chest. He got the feeling she wasn't particularly impressed, but she had made him feel calmer about the situation.

They couldn't keep skulking around in boiler rooms though, he thought as they made their way back to the canteen, indulging in risky heavy petting like kids fresh out of high school -

 _which is exactly what she is_ his brain hissed bitterly.

Suppressing that thought Daryl followed Carol into the room, his eyes scanning the busy room for Beth.

She was sitting on the floor with the younger members of the group, baby Judith in her lap while Carl played with Judith's little hands. Daryl wandered over, dropping to his hunches beside Beth, who turned to look at him.

'Come out with me,' he said quietly, gently reaching out to Judith, who instantly grabbed a hold of his finger in her tiny fist.

'When th' weather calms down an' everythin' is sorted,' he said, 'le's get outta th' prison for a bit.'

Beth looked at him, her blue eyes searching his face, her head tilted to one side.

'Okay,' she said.

Daryl gave her his half smile, gently pulling back from Judith. He nodded at her, enjoying the way she bit her bottom lip as she watched him push himself back on to his feet.

She wasn't sure what he wanted or why he suddenly wanted to get out of the prison, but Beth was more than curious to find out. He had approached her and asked her, which was a little different for him. It interested her, she mused, as she watched him walk away, heading back over to Carol who she noticed was watching him. She was happy to get out of the prison with him, spend some time with just him, even if the thought of it scared her a little. But she couldn't stop the smile that spread over her lips as he turned back to the baby on her lap, secretly pleased and flattered that he wanted to spend time with her.


	32. Chapter 32

It was several days before things around the prison righted their-selves; the fence was finally back up, held up by reinforced poles and bricks. The vegetable patch had been destroyed through the storm and the walkers, meaning food was at an all time low. Rick approached Daryl one morning as he was helping hold the fence into place while Glen secured the bottom of it.

'We need food,' he said, striding up to them, squinting through the light rain, 'Daryl do you think you can go on a hunt?'

Daryl looked at Rick through his wet hair, wiping his hands down the front of his shirt.

'Yeah I can go t'day,' he nodded. He glanced back at Glen who was busy hammering. 'I wanna take Beth.'

'Beth?' Rick frowned, folding his arms across his chest, 'she wont slow ya down?'

'Nah,' Daryl said, ignoring Glen who had turned to look curiously at him.

Rick looked at him for a moment, then nodded.

'It's fine by me, but you're gonna wanna ask Hershel,' he said.

Daryl nodded.

. . .

'How are ya wi' rain?'

Beth looked up from the book she had been flicking through to see Daryl standing in her doorway. It always took her by surprise to see him there, stood in her doorway so casually, his dark hair damp and in his face, but his eyes a lighter shade of blue, trained directly onto her.

'Rain?' Beth asked, putting the book down on the bed beside her.

'Need t'go hunting,' he said, 'could do wi' the company.'

'You serious?' Beth asked, raising an eyebrow. Weeks ago she had begged him to take her along and received nothing but a brick wall.

'Yeh,' he shrugged, 'food supplies low.'

'And you want me to come with you?' Beth asked.

'Well yer th' most experienced hun'er 'round here,' he said, smirking.

'Alright,' Beth said, getting up from the bed, 'I'll come along but you'll have to cut the sass Mr Dixon.'

She pulled on her thickest coat and boots, preparing herself for the rain.

Smiling, Daryl draped an arm around her shoulders as they left her room. The gesture surprised Beth, but she didn't say anything, instead appreciating the weight of his arm around her.

He dropped his arm from around her as the made their way through the prison. Before they reached the outside, Maggie found them, bumping into them as she walked the opposite direction. She saw Beth, her eyes sweeping over the coat.

'You going out?' she said, pausing in front of them.

'Hunting,' Beth said, 'somebody's got to look after people around here.'

'Oh right,' Maggie smirked, 'and little miss hunter here is the one to do it then?'

'Yep,' Beth folded her arms across her chest, 'well I'm going with Daryl.'

'Mm,' Maggie looked at Daryl. 'Alright, be careful then.'

'You're not going to fight me on this?' Beth asked.

Maggie shrugged.

'I can't make you stay inside,' she said, 'you'd just jump the fence anyway.'

Beth blushed.

'Maybe Daryl will be a better influence than Carl,' Maggie smiled. She put a hand on her sister's shoulder, patting it before she headed off.

Beth turned to look at Daryl, her eyebrows raised. Daryl shrugged.

'C'mon' he said.

He led her out to the front of the prison, stepping out into the grey morning, the fine rain still coming down in a fine mist. Their boots crunched over the gravel as they headed for Daryl's motorbike, Beth hugging herself for warmth.

Daryl climbed onto the bike, then jerked his head to Beth for her to get on. Gingerly, she climbed on behind him, wrapping her legs around him and cautiously putting her arms around his waist. He was wearing a leather jacket beneath his vest, the fabric cold to the touch. It squeaked slightly as he adjusted himself on the bike, moving over his muscles. His hands were clad in leather fingerless gloves Beth noticed, as he reached forward to grab the handles.

'Hol' tight' he said, as Beth tightened her grip around his waist.

He turned the bike around and rode it out of the prison grounds, building up speed as they left the gate and drove out past the walkers and down the dirt track until they reached the proper road.

The wind whipped Beth's hair back from her face, chilling the exposed flesh of her face. She buried her face against the back of Daryl's coat, trying to use his broad width as a shield against the cold air. Daryl pulled the bike up within the tree line after a while, climbing off the bike. He held out a hand to help Beth down.

'Where are we?' Beth asked, looking around them.

'Couple miles out,' Daryl said, 'there's a village nearby.' He nodded out past Beth.

'What are we looking for?' Beth asked.

'Somethin' big,' Daryl said, crouching down to inspect the dirt beneath them, ' deer, preferably.'

Beth nodded, quietly watching him.

'Any tracks?' she asked after a while.

Daryl stood up and wiped his hands down on the front of his pants.

'Nah.'

He dragged some of the under-brush over his bike to cover it from view before heading deeper into the trees. Staying as quiet as she could, Beth followed him, pausing from time to time as he stopped to inspect tracks.

'Look,' he said suddenly, running his hand over the ground. Beth crouched down beside him.

'Tracks?' she breathed. Daryl nodded, looking at her.

He jerked his head over to a large tree, then headed towards it, brushing aside the undergrowth.

'What're we doing?' Beth asked.

'We wait,' Daryl said, sitting down at the base of the tree. Beth looked sceptically at him and the cold, wet mud of the floor.

'That's it? We just wait?' she frowned.

'You ain't never hunted deer before?' Daryl looked up at her.

'Well, no,' Beth frowned.

'S'alot of waitin' 'round m'fraid.' he said.

'And I've got to sit in the mud to do that?' she asked.

Daryl laughed.

'Stop bein' such a princess,' he said, patting the mud beside him, 'nothin' wrong wi'it.'

Beth stood, deliberating, her lip between her teeth. Daryl sighed and pulled his vest off. He laid it down on the floor next to him.

'Here,' he said, pointing to it.

'You'll get it dirty!' Beth said.

'Y'can wash it later,' he said.

'Excuse me?' Beth said, folding her arms.

'Shut up and sit down.' Daryl said, reaching up and grabbing Beth's wrist. He tugged at her, pulling her down beside him. She lost her footing, tumbling down beside him, putting her hands out to stop herself face planting the tree behind them. Her hands made contact with his chest.

'Y'don't wait around do ya?' Daryl said, looking down at her hands on him.

'What has gotten in to you today!' Beth said, sitting back on his jacket and looking up at him. He twisted himself round until he was facing her, replacing his legs either side of her so she sat on his vest in-between his raised knees.

He leant forward, balancing his elbows on his knees, his boots placed firmly in the mud. One of his eyebrows were very slightly raised, his eyes narrowed on Beth, his lip twitched into a slight smile.

Beth felt her heart jump into her throat; the way he was looking at her took the oxygen away from her, making her head spin. She felt her breath catch in her throat.

The tension between them was almost palpable, and Beth thought if she moved or reached out she would physically feel it crackle around her, the air was so thick with it. Daryl had kissed her before, but this felt different, she could see something in his eyes that both excited and scared her. She suddenly felt very young and very inexperienced.

Beth broke the contact first, blinking her eyes down. Daryl leant forward and gently kissed her jawbone, then leant back.

'Those tracks,' Daryl said, and Beth felt the dynamic between them shift, 'means deers've been here recently. If we stay here an' stay silent they're likely t'come back.'

Beth looked up and nodded.

They stayed where they were for a while in silence. Beth began to find it difficult to sit still; it was cold and the rain was beginning to work its way down the back of her coat, causing her to fidget. Daryl glanced down at her, noticing her discomfort.

'C'm'here,' he said, beckoning with his hands. He held his arms out for her, inviting her to move into his chest. Beth took the opportunity with little thought; she was too cold to complain. She snuggled against his chest, breathing in the musky smell of his jacket, closing her eyes. Daryl held her against him with one arm, instantly sharing his body heat with her.

Beth lay with her head against his chest for some time, her eyes shut, listening to the sounds of the woodland around them, the soft breeze sweeping through the leaves of the trees, the occasional bird cry, the rain.

Slowly, she opened her eyes.

'I can hear water' she said.

'Rain.' Daryl murmured.

'No,' Beth sat forward, listening, 'water.'

Daryl looked at her, scowling.

'Is there a pond or a lake or something nearby?' she asked.

'I – dunno,' Daryl frowned, trying to remember.

With a grunt, he pulled himself up from the floor, holding out a leather gloved hand to Beth. She took it, pulling herself up and stretching out her legs.

'Where'd'ya hear it?' Daryl asked.

Beth looked around them, frowning.

'That way,' she said, nodding behind Daryl.

Daryl stepped aside and held out his arm for her to pass him. Slowly, Beth headed in that direction, listening out. Was it really water she could hear? Or just the rain? Feeling anxious in her want to prove herself, she walked slowly over the wet floor. She pushed aside the bushes and carried on through the mud, heading in the general direction, she realised, of the bird sounds. She found herself walking on a decline, her boots slipping occasionally over the mud which was becoming boggier with the rain. She wasn't sure if the rain was gaining traction or whether the drops that had gathered and collected in the leaves above her were just starting to fall down. Either way, her hair was dripping wet by now.

She stepped over stones and fallen branches, listening out, when she rounded a tree and came face to face with a small pond.

She was about to cry out in joy at her own hunting ability when she spotted two fat geese dipping their beaks into the water. She watched them for a moment, admiring their sleek and slender necks, their wet feathers. However the rumbling of her stomach brought her back to the bleak reality they now faced. She turned to look at Daryl, who was standing a little back from her. He nodded.

He walked towards her, slowly raising his crossbow. Then, taking her by surprise yet again, he held it out to her. Beth shook her head furiously, but Daryl jerked his eyebrows at her, holding the crossbow out still. He gestured for her to come towards him, holding out his other arm. Slowly, keeping watch on him, Beth headed to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held the crossbow up in front of her, lining it up with her. Gently, she took it in her hands, letting Daryl keep hold of it in one of his own hands to steady it. With his help she lined it up, aiming it directly at one of the two birds across the other side of the pond. Beth looked down the length of it, then, holding her breath, fired.

The bolt flew through the air, cutting a direct path straight through the rain, and hit its target dead on in the neck, knocking the bird down with barely any sound at all. The other bird hardly had a second to realise what had happened before Daryl had taken the crossbow back from Beth and had shot the second one down himself in lightening speed. He lowered the crossbow and looked at his hunting partner, who was breathing heavily with adrenaline.

'Tha' was good,' Daryl said, grinning, 'perfect shot.'

Beth beamed up at him, his flattery outweighing her guilt at having killed a living creature. She raised her fists in front of her in a little victory dance as Daryl chuckled. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tip toes to kiss him. Daryl wrapped his arms around her lower back and kissed her back, the rain falling harder onto them, soaking their skin and through their clothes. As they broke apart, each of them breathing heavily, Beth glanced up into a swollen, angry sky. As Daryl let her go and headed around to collect the geese, Beth realised her hair was whipping wildly around her face. There was a crackle to the air.

'Daryl,' she said, turning to look at him as he wiped the blood from his bolt across his jeans, 'we should go!'

Daryl looked up into the sky, squinting against the rain. He nodded back at Beth, hurrying over to her and putting his arm behind her back to hurry her along.

By the time they reached the bike the rain was coming down hard and Beth had stumbled and fallen three times, her knees caked in mud that was coming away from beneath their feet faster and faster. Daryl yanked the branches from his bike and climbed onto the soaking seat, slick with rain. Beth climbed on after him, wincing at the sodden texture of her clothing.

Daryl pulled them out of the forest and onto the main road, but Beth could see by the shower of water that flew up from beneath the tires that he was fast losing grip on the road. Unable to see through the rain that was brutally flying in to her face, Beth was unaware that Daryl had pulled down a side road until he stopped the bike. Looking up and around them, Beth saw a barn to the right of them. Daryl climbed off of the bike, leaving Beth on it, to pull open the large doors. He returned to the bike and drove it inside, where he killed the engine. Climbing back off, he set to work ensuring the door was blocked, moving any objects he found in front of it. Beth stood further back, watching him.

'Can't drive in this,' he said, turning to face her. His hair was slicked down to his face, dripping down onto his clothing. 'We gon' have to wait it out.'

Beth nodded, looking around her. The barn they were in was smaller than her one at home, but it seemed to be holding up against the rain. Drops were falling in though the wooden slats, but all in all it was relatively dry. There were piles of haystacks beneath the upstairs section, which Beth headed towards, taking off her soaking coat as she did so. She sat down on the hay and pulled off her boots, grimacing at the cold, wet touch of everything. She glanced up to see Daryl wipe the excess water from his bike before taking off his own jacket and hanging it over the handle bars.

He wandered over to where Beth was sitting; she had taken her hair out of its ponytail and was running her fingers through it, squeezing it between her hands to dry it out as best she could.

'How long do you think we'll be here for?' Beth asked, beginning to shiver through the cold.

Daryl shrugged, wandering around the barn. He found some old horse blankets, which he shook out to dust off then brought over to Beth.

'Can we make a fire?' Beth asked through chattering teeth.

'Probably not,' Daryl admitted, 'here, put one of these round ya.'

Daryl leant down and wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, drawing it in under her chin. She looked up at him and smiled, her cheeks and nose red from the cold.

'Least we'll be dry in here,' he said, looking around them.

Beth nodded. The rain sounded awful outside, like the onslaught of an apocalyptic disaster. Then she chuckled, despite her discomfort and cold.

 _I guess we're already in an apocalyptic disaster._ She thought.

She looked up at Daryl and smiled. Even so, she didn't feel unsafe.


	33. Chapter 33

Beth held the horse blanket around her shoulders, trying to warm herself up, but she felt chilled to the core, her wet clothes sticking to her. She glanced across at Daryl, who was currently inspecting sections of the walls, no doubt checking the stability and security of the structure.

Making her decision and acting on it before she changed her mind, Beth unzipped her jeans and shimmied them off of her wet legs, then pulled off her sweater and tshirt, leaving her in her underwear, which she then covered with the dry blankets. The cold, crisp air of the barn around her stung her bare skin, but the relief at not having the cold fabric chafing against her skin was stronger than the cold. She spread her clothes out on the hay stack beside her to dry, pulling her legs up to fold them beneath her, covering as much of herself as she could with the blankets.

Beneath the scratchy fabric of the blankets she ran her hands up and down her legs attempting to generate warmth through friction. The sound of the rain outside pounded down against the barn, the wind howling along with it.

Daryl wandered over to her. He noticed her clothes beside her and stopped, frowning. He glanced at her.

'They're too wet to wear,' Beth said as explanation, but she could feel the heat in her face rising.

She saw Daryl swallow before he nodded. He sat down on a second hay stack, beside Beth, inspecting his crossbow in his lap.

'Does it show any signs of letting up?' Beth asked. 'The rain.'

Daryl shook his head.

'Are we going to be able to ride in it?' she asked.

'No'like this,' Daryl said, scowling behind his damp hair.

'Damn.' Beth breathed.

'Y'wanna get back?' Daryl asked.

'I'm hungry,' Beth admitted, shrugging.

Daryl nodded slowly.

'M sorry 'bout all this,' he said gruffly.

'Why, you don't control the weather.' Beth said, smiling.

'Nah, but I brough' ya along.'

'I wanted to come,' Beth said.

Daryl nodded.

Beth focussed her attentions back to warming herself up, not really paying attention when Daryl got back up and wandered off again. She did notice however when an orange glow flickered into existence from across the barn. She looked up to see Daryl crouched in front of a small flame. Eager to be near a source of warmth, she jumped up from where she was and headed barefoot across the wooden floor. She soon came to a stop though as she realised what he was doing, spotting the skinned and skewered rat he was holding out over the flames.

'What are you doing?' she asked.

'Dinner,' he said, glancing at her over his shoulder.

'You're barbaric.' Beth said.

'Y'want food or not?' Daryl asked, standing up and holding the cooked rat out to her on the end of the stick.

Beth curled her nose up at it, but her stomach growled at the smell of meat.

'Yeah,' she sighed.

Daryl chuckled lightly, holding the stick out to her. She took it from him, standing as close to the fire as she could get, letting it warm up her frozen feet. She bit in to the rat, savouring the warmth of the food as she chewed on it. Daryl let her enjoy the warmth while they ate, but then he kicked the fire out, much to her dismay. She understood it wasn't wise to have a fire burning in a barn, but she was so cold.

She walked back over to the hay, curling up on top of a stack, sitting on her cold feet.

'Here,' Daryl said, holding out a hand to her, 'gimme th' blanket.'

Beth took the blanket from her legs and handed it to him. He took it from her and folded it up, then pulled his knife out. Beth watched as he cut a line through the middle, his face scrunched in concentration as the knife tugged through the course fabric. He held the blanket out, shaking it, to reveal a hole through the middle. He stood up and over Beth, holding the blanket out. Beth looked up at him as he pulled it down over her head, her hair tugging down. He settled it on her shoulders then pulled her hair through the hole, settling it down around her shoulders.

Beth looked down at herself, then smiled.

'A poncho?' she grinned up at him.

'Mhm,' Daryl nodded, stepping back and folding his arms across his chest.

Beth brought her legs up to her chest beneath the fabric, feeling safe and secure inside the little poncho tent.

'Is there anything you can't do?' Beth asked, looking across at him.

He blinked at her.

'Yeah,' he said.

'Like what?' she asked.

'I'm no good at talkin',' he shrugged.

'Mm you could do to talk a little more,' Beth said, 'with a voice as sexy as yours. Sometimes I could just lay back and close my eyes and listen to you speak.'

Daryl frowned at her, unsure whether she was mocking him or not.

'Yer playin',' he said, biting at the side of his thumb.

'I'm not,' Beth laughed, 'you don't have any idea how attractive you are, do you?'

Daryl scowled at her, his blue eyes searching her face beneath the frown.

'Alright,' Beth said, sensing the awkwardness from him. 'Can you cook? Like, properly. Not just a rat on a stick.'

'Rat on a stick did fine,' he said around the skin of his thumb, 'nah.'

'Oh so there's something you can't do,' Beth laughed.

'No-one taught me,' he shrugged.

'It's okay, no-one taught me either,' Beth admitted, 'I guess it's a good job the would fell to shit or I would have made a lousy house-wife.'

'Thought y'wanted t'be a vet,' Daryl said.

'Yeah,' Beth tilted her head, surprised he had remembered, 'I did. What about you? What did you want to do?'

Daryl shrugged.

'You must have had ambitions,' Beth pressed, 'I mean, were you happy, before? Drifting? Following your brother?'

He shrugged again, looking down at his lap.

'I dunna,' he said slowly, 'I jus'... was. Never felt strong emotions one way or 'nother.'

Beth pulled her lips to the side, blinking sadly at him. He seemed so lost. She got up from her own hay bale and moved across to his, sitting beside him, facing him, her legs folded in front of her.

'You can be anything you want to be now,' she said, holding his face in her hands so she had to look at him, 'what do you want to be?'

'Dunno,' he said, not looking into her eyes.

'It's make believe.' Beth told him. 'I'm a vet. I save animals all over, people call on me when they need the very best of the best. What do you do?'

'I'ma cage wrestler,' he said sarcastically, looking up into her eyes. Beth thought she would never get used to that, her stomach flipping as he looked at her.

'I don't think you're taking this seriously Mr Dixon,' she said softly.

'Not takin' make believe seriously,' he said back, raising an eyebrow.

'Okay,' Beth said, letting her hands fall from his face, 'what brings you to this delightful establishment?'

'A barn?' He looked at her like she had lost her mind.

' _The_ barn,' she corrected him, waving her arms out around her, 'it's a high end club.'

'Is it,' Daryl mused, his eyes still locked on hers.

'Yeah,' Beth smiled, 'It pulls in high end professionals like myself,' she put her hand to her chest, pouting.  
' - and cage wrestlers, apparently.'

Daryl laughed, his chest moving in ways Beth felt entranced by; it was unusual to hear him laugh, and it affected her in odd ways, much like his smile had all that time before.

'I come 'ere t'pick up chicks, obviously.' He said.

'Oh really,' Beth climbed down from the hay to stand in front of him. She held the ends of her poncho out, holding them out around her like the skirt of a dress. 'So you spotted me through the crowd did you? I can only assume it was this dress that drew you in.'

'Yeah, an' th' bedraggled hair,' he smirked.

'Well I am flattered,' she said, swirling the hems of the poncho around lightly, 'all these beautiful grown women and you want to buy _me_ a drink?'

'Uh, no,' Daryl said, raising his eyebrows, 'I seen wha' happens when y'drink. I ain't spending m'day off cleaning ya spew up off the floor.'

Beth couldn't help but laugh at that, her hair falling down around her shoulders as she tilted her head back.

'Alright I'll give you that one,' she laughed, 'so what, you want to take me to dinner?'

'Mhm,' Daryl nodded slowly, 'I know this real nice place cooks up these rats real fancy.'

'Sounds perfect,' Beth said, then she held her hands out to him. He took them gently, looking up at her from where he sat on the hay, a little lost in her strange game. 'Let's have this one last dance before we go.' She said.

'You dance f'me girl,' he drawled, 'I ain't no dancer.'

'Oh what you want a strip tease?' Beth frowned, pulling her hands out of his and putting them on her hips.

'Ya half way there ent ya?' he teased, looking her up and down.

'I had you down as a sweet, shy guy,' she said, shaking her head.

Daryl chuckled, shaking his own and dropping his gaze to his lap.

'Come on,' Beth said softly, picking his hands back up from where they lay empty in his lap. She pulled at him, forcing him to stand up.

'The Barn is renowned for having the very best music,' Beth told him seriously, linking her fingers through his. He still had his leather gloves on and they were cold and smooth to the touch, and strangely enticing.

She let go of his hands and instead wrapped her arms around his neck, gently swaying to an imagined music.

'Yer a strange girl,' Daryl said.

'Shh,' Beth breathed, 'close your eyes.'

She shut her own, moving side to side, feeling her body close to his, taking in the subtle movements of his body beside her, the cold wooden floor beneath her feet, the sound of the rain hammering down around them. She blocked it out, really imagining they were actually in a club, surrounded by other people. She imagined he had spotted her through a crowd and picked her out, being drawn to her and her alone. Even with her eyes shut his face was burned on her eyelids.

Daryl placed his hands on her lower back, pulling her closer to him. She leant her head against his chest, breathing him in, appreciating the moment between them.

Slowly, she opened her eyes and looked up into his face, seeing him looking down at her.

'I think I'm falling for you, Daryl.' She said, her voice so low and quiet it was almost unrecognisable over the wind and the rain.

Daryl looked at her for a long moment, until Beth felt her cheeks beginning to burn with the worry she had overstepped the line and said too much.

'Mm,' he murmured, leaning down to capture her lips with his.

It took her by surprise, but it didn't take her a moment to kiss him back, tightening her arms around him, losing her hands in his hair. Daryl's hair tickled her face as he leant down, his beard scratching against her skin, his lips warm and soft. Beth could feel his chest move beneath her own as he held her against him, his muscular arms wrapped around her.

They broke apart and Daryl leant his head down on hers, his dark hair falling forward.

'It's still raining' she said softly.

'Mm,'

'Do we stay here?' Beth asked.

Daryl looked down at her, his darkly intense eyes boring in to hers.

'I guess,' he murmured.

Beth moved away, taking Daryl's hand in hers and leading him over to the hay, which she then began to scatter evenly across the floor.

'Here,' she said, grabbing up the other blankets and chucking them down onto the hay, as Daryl stood close behind her.

'Alright,' he said, 'you sleep. I'll keep watch.'

Beth tilted her head to look at him, noticing he wouldn't look at her. She stepped forward lightly, placing her hands flat against his chest, the cold leather soft beneath her touch.

'Lay with me,' she said.

He looked at her though narrowed eyes. Beth could see the 'no' forming on his lips.

'Please,' she pleaded, 'Just lay. I'm so cold.'

Daryl sighed, rubbing his beard. Slowly, he nodded, gently touching her soft cheek, watching the way she melted into him. Beth stepped back and sat down on the hay she had put out, watching as Daryl lowered himself beside her.

Beth threw the blanket over him, drawing him close to her. She snuggled up to his chest, instantly feeling the warmth he provided. Gently, he ran his hand down the back of her hair, his chin resting atop her head, their breathing synchronised as they lay in the dim light, silence engulfing them.

Half asleep, he ran his hand down the profile of her body, feeling the way it dipped and curved, until his hand found her bare thigh beneath the poncho, warm now from the cover of the blanket.

Swallowing hard, Beth breathed in and held her breath as his hand moved sleepily in small circles over her thigh. She shut her eyes tightly as his hand traced lazily over her cool skin, gently moving its way up, up to the hem of her underwear, where his fingers began to draw circles over the fabric across her hip. He felt her shudder and she moved closer to him, her small hands pressed hard against his chest.

'Y'okay?' he murmured softly in her ear.

'Mm,' she nodded slightly, then she wriggled her body up slightly, the hay beneath the blanket they lay on shifting, until she could tilt her head up and place her lips on his throat. She felt his adam's apple move as he swallowed, the hot skin beneath her lips salty and scratchy. She moved her lips over the area, pausing in places to press a little firmer, gauging his reactions through the deepening of his fingertips on her skin.

She moved her head up to press her lips to his, admiring the way his lips already lay slightly parted and his breath was hot and shaky. He kissed her back, his fingers digging into her skin, one thumb hooking itself inside the hem of her underwear. Beth gasped into him as his thumb made contact with her bare skin, trailing its way across the sensitive dip between her thigh and her hip. She kissed him hard, then sucked his lower lip into her mouth, feeling him shudder, a low moan building in his throat.

With a nervous trepidation, Daryl's hand followed his thumb, delving into the secret confines of Beth's underwear. She felt his knuckles brush against her skin, against the downy curls no one but her had ever seen, and she gasped audibly, bucking her small body into him.

Daryl moved his lips to her jawline, kissing gently alone the curve until her reached her lower ear, which he gently pulled into his mouth. Beth was slowly falling apart; there was an ache between her legs that was almost unbearable, and Daryl's hot tongue swirling against her lower ear were sending sparks flying through her whole body.

He moved his hand lower until it found the hot wetness that his lips against her skin had caused, and using his middle finger, he began to stroke.

Beth's breaths came out in such shaky succession that she almost forgot to take any air down into her lungs. She bit down on her own lower lip, hard. Daryl moved his face back to her own, his nose gently pressed against hers.

As Daryl's rough fingers moved gently against Beth's most intimate area, he knew he was in too deep. He knew he never should have agreed to getting into the make-shift bed with her, should never have let her snuggle into him, but it was too late now. And as Beth began to moan, her small frame wriggling against him, he knew he could not stop.

Instead he gently pushed his middle finger inside of her, feeling her clench around him as she gasped loudly. In truth, he wasn't entirely sure what he was doing – he was just following his guts, his instincts, but Beth seemed to be unravelling against him, so he guessed he was in the ballpark. He had been with women before, but never in such an intimate way, and he had never cared for any of them they way he did Beth.

His finger still inside of her, he rubbed his thumb against her prime spot, and she instantly began to mew. Her baby blue eyes were screwed tight shut, her lips parted as she panted, her thighs clenching and unclenching together as he worked her.

He pressed his lips to hers as he stroked her, feeling her begin to gasp against him, her body writhing, her breathing growing heavy. Her own hands had balled into fists against his chest.

'Daryl,' she breathed, pressing herself close to him, unwrapping one small hand and gathering up a handful of his shirt in it.

'Mm,' he breathed back as she bit her lip.

'I don't – I think- '

'Shh,' he suggested, gently kissing her lips until she let up the onslaught on her reddening bottom lip.

Daryl couldn't help but smile as she fell apart in his arms, her light face flushed and her eyes shut tight. She pulled against his shirt, panting. God, she had never looked so beautiful.

She began to gasp harder and Daryl knew she was about ready to fall from the edge – so he let her.

Had she experienced orgasm before, she would have recognised the build up, but she had not, so the waves of feeling that rolled over her as Daryl worked on her caused her to cry out loud, the sensation sending tingles all through her body, turning her fingertips hot against his chest, curling her toes beneath the blanket, until she scrunched up her face and cried out loud as those waves of inexperienced pleasure broke though the surface, arching her body and exploding lights bursting in-front of her eyes at the sheer intensity of the pleasure that coursed throughout her.

She came back down slowly, panting, and reopened her eyes sheepishly to look into the flushed face of Daryl.

Gently, he took his hand away, and Beth was suddenly miserable at the loss of his touch against her. He brought his hand around to her back instead, holding her.

'I can't – I can't believe that just happened.' She breathed, once she had gotten her breath back.

Daryl just shook his head lightly.

'Should I -?' She asked timidly, her hands moving down the front of his shirt to the hardened bulge in the front of her own pants.

Daryl sucked in his breath as her hands drifted over the area, and it took a lot of will for him to shake him head, but shake it he did.

'No,' he said. 'Not tonight.'

Beth looked quizzically at him, but he just offered her a small smile and rolled back onto his back, letting her drop her hand from him. He breathed out, his breath fogging in the cold air around them.

'M not ready.' He said simply; and it was true. He was happy to make Beth happy, but he didn't want to rush that and taint things. What had just transpired between them was altering, and it was special, but he was happy to leave it as it was – for now.

Beth nodded, instead laying an arm over his chest.

'Okay,' she said, then she sleepily, a little sheepishly, whispered 'Thank you.'

'No need t'thank me,' he replied gruffly, his voice tired. He felt her shrug against him.

Daryl watched her for a while, his heart in his throat; romantic relationships were sparse in his life, almost non-existent in fact, so he was unsure of his feelings for Beth, but he knew they were there, and growing stronger with every passing minute. He leant down and gently kissed her cheek, eliciting a small smile from her as she closed her eyes to sleep.

He had no idea what love felt like, but he imagined this had to be close.


	34. Chapter 34

Beth opened her eyes slowly, her vision adjusting to the light that had seeped in while she had been sleeping. She rolled over, yawning, stretching out on the hay beneath her, realising she was alone. Propping herself up on to her elbow, she looked up to see Daryl over by his motorbike, his back to her.

'Morning,' she said softly.

Daryl turned around, wiping his hands down the front of his shirt.

'Mornin' sunshine.' He said, chucking her his half smile.

Beth smiled at him leisurely from her position on the hay, her hair lose and falling down around her shoulders.

'Rain's stopped,' he said, glancing up at the ceiling of the barn, 'we should ge' goin'.'

Beth nodded, pushing herself up into a sitting position and stretching her arms out in front of her, circling her head on her neck, working out the knots and kinks that had built up in the muscles from spending the night on the floor.

Her clothes were dry by now, albeit stiff, so she pulled them on over her cold body with some effort, not enjoying the way the frigid fabric rubbed against her skin. She removed the home-made poncho to get dressed, pulling on her slightly damp coat.

Daryl wandered over to her, his eyes sweeping the barn, ensuring he had not forgotten anything. Beth held out the poncho to him, a smile playing over her lips.

'Here,' she said, 'you put this on.'

'Nah,' he smiled at her.

'I'm warm enough, you wear it!' She insisted.

Daryl looked at her, then sighed, taking the fabric from her. He slipped in on over his head, letting it fall down over his chest. Then he looked up at her with expectant eyes.

'Gorgeous,' Beth said, 'it suits you.'

Daryl shook his head, but his smile said enough.

'C'mon, wanna see if we can find anythin' t'hunt b'fore we head back.' He said, walking away from her and back over to the barn doors. Beth followed him.

Daryl glanced back over his shoulder to her, motioning to be quiet. Beth nodded. Daryl headed to the door and cracked it open, peering out into the daylight beyond through the gap.

Slowly, he opened the barn doors wider, letting the light spill into the barn. He stepped out, Beth following him, feeling the crisp air on her face. All around them was clear, no walkers apparent. Daryl motioned to her to stay behind him.

Together, they stepped out into the open. They walked along for a while, Beth staying close to Daryl, keeping her eyes on the tree line the whole time. They walked for a while, leaving the barn behind them, but not too far back as the bike had been left there.

There were no signs of wildlife out in the open like this, and only the occasional walker, which Daryl took care of with ease. As they wandered, Beth spotted an old building in the distance to their left, away from the forest.

'Daryl,' she whispered after a little while, the building having caught her interest, 'what's that?'

Daryl slung his crossbow over his shoulder and stood up straight to look to where she pointed.

'Looks like an ol' movie theatre' he said.

'Can we go see?' Beth asked.

Daryl turned to look at her, frowning slightly, his serious demeanour slightly diminished by the poncho.

'Why?' he asked.

Beth shrugged.

'Been a long time since I've seen anything from before.'

Daryl nodded; he guess he could understand that.

Together they changed their route and headed in the direction of the building, Daryl keeping an eye out either side of them for any approaching walkers. The building grew taller as they approached it and Beth saw the white signs that jutted out from above the doorways, signs that had once announced the names of the movies playing within, but now there were only a few, scattered letters left. The building itself was peeling and weeds had sprung up all around the walls.

As they drew closer, Beth noticed the front doors and window to the ticket booth were boarded up with large MDF planks. They walked towards the building, Daryl carefully stepping through the overgrown weeds, his crossbow at the ready. Beth ran a finger down one of the boarded doors, noticing the graffiti that covered the now rotting wood.

'Looks like this place closed before the fall,' she said, tracing the lining of a long lost graffiti tag.

One of the boards had begun to come away; on closer inspection, it looked as if it had been pried away. Beth approached it, gently tugging at the wood. Behind it was a gap large enough for her to fit through.

'Wha're ya doing?' Daryl hissed from behind her.

'I just want to see the inside,' she said.

'Why?' he asked, staring at her.

'I just do!' Beth said, 'It's been boarded up for years, it'll be safe!'

'Fine.' Daryl grunted, 'bu' le'me go first.'

He pushed past Beth, fitting his hand behind the wooden panel and tugging it forward. It creaked and groaned with protest as it was torn forward, but with some effort, Daryl managed to fit through the space. Beth followed closely behind.

They emerged into a deserted theatre lobby, a thick blanket of dust covered every surface as far as they could see – which was not very far, as little to no light broke through. A deathly, oppressing silence bore down on them, a silence which felt as though it had not been broken for some time.

Beth trod her way across the carpet, over to a counter which lined the wall to the right of the entrance, the glass cabinets smeared with dust and grime, hiding any of what may be sat upon the shelves behind. Beth trailed a finger along the counter top, lifting it to see the inch thick dust that collected on her finger tip. She rubbed it between her thumb, watching as it crumbled and floated back down to the counter, settling back against the rest of the dust as though it had never been disturbed.

She headed for the long corridor that was opposite the entrance, seeing the large numbers that sat beside each door – six, she counted.

'Beth,' Daryl's voice broke through the silence.

She turned to look at him, gesturing with her head for him to follow. He didn't seem impressed, but he followed her nonetheless.

Beth entered the first room, stepping into an almost pitch black, inky darkness. She stood for a while, blinking, until her eyes adjusted to the dark. They were in an auditorium, lined with seats that rose up and up in rows, all facing the large screen. Beth was overcome by the deep uncanniness of the place, each empty seat sat silently facing a screen that would never show anything other than the blank abyss it presented right now.

A shiver ran down her spine.

Daryl passed her, stepping his way over to the steps that ran down the middle of the rows of seats, making his way slowly up them, stopping now and then to peer down the row, his crossbow raised. Beth watched him as he walked, standing down in front of the screen, her hands nervously fiddling with the hem of her sweater.

Daryl reached the top and stopped, turning to look at her. He nodded.

Beth followed him, heading up the stairs one at a time, careful not to trip in the dark. Her feet made almost no sound for the floor was coated in a dust that silenced her footsteps. She reached the top as Daryl sat down in one of the old chairs, reclining, placing his crossbow down on the seat beside him.

Gingerly, Beth sat in the empty seat next to him. Together, they stared down at the blank screen in silence.

After a while, Beth leant her head on Daryl's shoulder, feeling the need for some contact and comfort.

'My first date with Jimmy was to a cinema,' she said softly, her voice sounding weird in the empty room, reverberating off of the walls, echoing back at them through the dust. 'There was this big place in town, much bigger than this... I can't even remember what it was we saw.'

Daryl kept his eyes ahead. Beth knew he was listening, but he didn't reply.

'Did you go on many cinema dates before all this?' she asked.

Beth felt his body move as he huffed out an imitation of a laugh.

'Nah,' he said.

'Didn't you like movies?' she asked, turning her head to look up at him. She could see his jawline, the muscles twitch as he spoke.

'I liked 'em,' he shrugged slightly under Beth's head, 'jus' never dated.'

'Never?' Beth asked, sitting up.

'Ain't my scene,' he shrugged.

'But you had relationships, right?' she asked.

Daryl stroked his beard.

'Nah,' he shook his head.

'You didn't have a girlfriend before all of this?' she frowned.

'No,' Daryl shook his had slowly, 'ain't never needed one.'

He turned to look at Beth's face, taking in her slight confusion in the darkness.

'I told ya, I drifted wi' Merle. We didn't settle a great deal, never saw no need for … anythin', really. I been wi' women, jus' never called one mine.'

Beth tilted her head to look at him, seeing the way his jaw clenched.

'I'll be your woman, Daryl Dixon,' Beth said softly, her voice quiet and low in the dark room.

Daryl turned to look at her, his eyes narrowed behind his hair.

'Y'asking me out?' he said sarcastically.

'Yeah,' Beth said, 'yeah, I am.'

'Don' y'think I'm a little old t'be yer boyfriend,' he said, amusement evident in his voice, 'y'want some college fling, someone t'go see movies wi' and sing abou', ya wanna ask Zach.'

Beth thought she felt some resentment in his voice, but he had turned his face back to the empty screen, so she could not be certain, unable to read his darkened profile.

'No,' she said, putting her hand on his arm that rested on the arm of the chair between them, 'I want you.'

Daryl glanced down at her.

'Just you.' she said simply.

'Hm.' Daryl sucked his lower lip into his mouth, running his teeth along the skin beneath the lip.

Beth reached up to touch his face, gently moving his head around to look at her. He looked into her eyes for a while, the two of them completely alone and wrapped in one another's gaze in the empty cinema theatre, sat at the back of the room like a couple of school kids, despite what Daryl said. Beth smiled at the thought, then leant in to kiss him. He allowed it, kissing her back.

Twisting her body, Beth raised the arm between them, tucking it away between their seat, so she could get close to him. He wrapped his arm around her as she pulled her legs up onto the seat beneath her, getting closer to him.

Her heart pounded in her chest as he kissed her, her mind unable to comprehend the fact that this man even wanted to be kissing her. In a fit of passion, she moved herself over to him, climbing onto his lap and straddling him. Daryl leant back to look at her, his eyes lidded slightly, his lips parted.

Beth leant in and kissed him, slowly and sensually, taking his bottom lip into her own mouth and gently sucking on it. She felt him groan lightly beneath her, his hands finding their way to her rear, pulling her down onto him. Beth let go of his lip, allowing him to pull back and sigh. He looked into her eyes.

'We shoul' get goin',' he said.

'I don't want to,' Beth said softly.

'I know,' Daryl said, his lips hitching into a lopsided smile, 'bu'yer makin' me wanna do stuff t'ya I ain't got no right to do.'

Beth blushed.

'What do you mean?' she asked.

'Y'know I like ya,' he said softly, stroking his knuckles down her cheek, 'bu'there's more to this than just tha', if we ge'involved, people back a'th' prison'll ge'involved.'

Beth opened her mouth to retaliate, but Daryl continued before she could.

'An' y'keep kissing me like tha', I ain't always gonna be able t'pull m'self back,' he said, his eyes searching hers, 'I don't wanna sleep wi'ya in an old movie theatre, and to be real, I don't wanna sleep wi'ya yet. It's too soon.'

Beth tiled her head, her cheeks burning.

'But last night -' she said.

'Weren't sex,' Daryl said seriously. 'If y'wanna build up t'that we gotta go slow.'

'You've thought about that?' she asked, her mouth dry.

'Mm,' he ran his teeth up his bottom lip.

Beth looked away, suddenly feeling very exposed as she sat straddled across his lap. Her feelings for him burned hot incredibly often, but her moves were often done out of passion rather than though – last night had been one of those instances. She had not pulled Daryl into bed with any intentions, okay so it was at the back of her mind, but at the forefront, she just liked being close to him. It seemed Daryl had spent more time thinking things through than she had. Sure, her mind had wandered along those paths, and last night had all but blown her mind, but right now she was satisfied kissing him and maybe a few repeats of the night before – but sex was an altogether more terrifying concept.

'I dunno what y'an' Jimmy did in these cinemas,' he said softly, 'or how far y'went, but I know y'were sixteen when I met ya...' just saying it made Daryl feel awkward.

'I'm still a virgin,' she said softly, understanding his line of thought.

'Mm,' he nodded. He had assumed as much.

'Last night was the first time I -' she said, her cheeks burning red hot.

Daryl nodded; he had assumed she was a virgin, but he didn't know she was so inexperienced. The fact almost made him feel bad.

'So we ain't gon' rush.' He said.

She looked back up at him, his dark face honest. She smiled.

'Okay,' she said, leaning in to kiss him gently on the lips, 'let's get going then.'

Daryl nodded as she climbed off of him, adjusting himself and gathering his belongings.

'You're a good guy, Daryl,' Beth said, as she followed him back down the stairs and out into the lobby beyond, 'you know that?'

. . .

They walked back to the barn in the bright light, their eyes throbbing from the sudden onslaught of light from the darkened theatre. The building disappeared behind them, but their conversation did not. Beth knew things were changing between them, she had known it for some time, but the way he had spoken proved to her that he had thought about them and her maybe even more than she had. As they walked, Beth slipped her hand in Daryl's, and he didn't pull away. Comfort and pride seemed to radiate from their shared touch, travelling up her arm and into her heart, causing her to bite her lip to stop herself from smiling like an idiot.


	35. Chapter 35

Beth and Daryl arrived back at the prison mid afternoon, a deer tied to the back of the bike, the unfortunate animal having stumbled into their path as they headed back to the barn.

They rode the bike into the prison grounds, Michonne opening the gates for them. Daryl climbed off the bike then held out his hand to help Beth down after him. He left his hands on her waist for a minute, before turning to the carcass on the back of the bike to untie it. He handed Beth the geese they had caught the day before then slung the deer over his shoulder, following her in to the prison and towards the canteen.

Carol met them in the canteen, turning to face them as they entered, hurrying over to hold the door open for Daryl as he carried the deer in. Beth wandered after them, holding the geese by her side. Daryl slung the body down on the counter, circling his shoulder out free from the pain. Beth wandered along, putting the geese down beside it, feeling a bit stupid compared to the body of the deer.

'This will keep us going for a long time, thanks guys,' Carol said, leaning her hands on the counter-top.

Daryl nodded to Carol, then turned beginning to leave.

'Beth,' Carol said softly as Beth turned to follow him. She turned back to look at the older woman, frowning slightly at the smirk that was playing across Carol's face.

'You might want to wear a scarf, hun.'

Beth tilted her head, confused.

'I'm not cold,' she began to say, lifting her hand to gently touch at her throat. Carol glanced over Beth's head to Daryl.

Beth turned to look at him, confused. His eyes flicked down to her, a sly smile on his own lips. He shook his head lightly, his eyes flicking back to Carol before he turned and left the room.

Beth looked back to the older woman who was smiling, but had turned back to whatever she was doing.

Slowly, Beth left the room, her hand gently stroking her throat. She directed herself towards the bathrooms, heading for the mirrors. She reached them, taking in her tired appearance in the reflection. Her cheeks flushed a deep red as she noticed the dark bruises along the pale skin of her neck, small red circular marks below her ears.

She pulled her collar up to hide them and headed back to her cell room, feeling flushed with embarrassment.

. . .

Beth was woken by someone shaking her awake, her body being jostled beneath her covers. Frowning, she woke up, batting away the nuisance, until sleep left her and she sat up, grabbing up her blankets, panic taking the place of sleepy annoyance.

'Beth,'

It was Maggie shaking her awake. Beth rubbed her face, blinking the sleep from her eyes as her sister came into view.

'What? What's wrong?' she asked.

'I need you to come into town with me,' Maggie said, 'please.'

'What, why?' Beth frowned, shaking her hair out of her face.

'I have a problem,' Maggie said, sighing and running her hand through her hair.

She sat on the bed beside Beth, twiddling her fingers together in her lap.

'What's happened?' Beth asked, sitting up straighter and turning to face her sister.

'I'm late.' Maggie said.

'What?'

'I'm late,' Maggie repeated, glancing up at Beth through her lashes, 'I want to go get a pregnancy test... and I don't want to go alone.'

'Are you serious?' Beth gasped.

'Yes, but don't say anything – I haven't said anything to Glen,' Maggie said, 'I just want to know.'

'Of course,' Beth said, nodding, 'I'll go.'

'Thanks,' Maggie said, 'I'll meet you out by the cars in a minute?'

Beth nodded.

. . .

Beth climbed into the passenger seat beside her sister a little while later. Maggie looked pale and grey, her hair unbrushed and falling ragged into her face. She blew a stream of air up, strands of her hair fluttering up. She nodded to her sister as she climbed in, pushing her dark hair behind her ears.

'Are you scared?' Beth asked as Maggie turned the keys.

'Yup.' Maggie nodded.

Beth nodded, looking ahead out of the windscreen as they left the prison grounds, the early morning grey and cold.

The sister's sat in silence as they drove to town, Beth could feel the nervous energy from her sister.

'What do you want the answer to be?' Beth asked as they drove into town, Maggie taking the car far away enough to not attract attention.

Maggie stopped the car and sighed. She turned to look at her sister.

'I don't know.' She said.

Beth regarded her for a while before nodding.

They climbed out of the car together, Beth taking out her knife from her belt. She followed her older sister through the streets, Maggie keeping her gun trained in front of her. There were several walkers in the street, but the two of them managed to reach the pharmacy without any of them spotting them. At this point in their new life, they had come to realise that it wasn't always necessary to kill the walkers, if they could instead avoid detection.

Maggie pried open the door, slipping inside the darkened interior, stepping aside for Beth to follow her. She nodded to her to stay silent as they wandered deeper into the store, keeping their eye out for threats.

Two walkers approached them from behind the counter, but they caught them and took them down as quickly and as silently as they could, avoiding the use of guns.

'Kay,' Maggie said, wiping her knife down the front of her jeans, 'where do we go?'

Beth put her hand on her sister's arm, seeing she was shaking.

Together, they headed through the store in search of the right aisle, stepping over the fallen debris, the only sound that of their boots on the flooring.

Maggie found the aisle she was searching for, her hands digging through the shelves until she found a small, rectangular box. She took it out and held it in her hands, sighing.

'You want to do it here?' Beth asked quietly.

'No, no,' Maggie shook her head, 'back at the prison, it's safer.'

Beth nodded, watching her.

'You want to go back now?'

Maggie looked up at her younger sister, biting her lower lip.

'No,' she whispered. 'Not yet.'

'We can stay here for a while,' Beth said, glancing around them. The store was safe enough, they had no reason to rush. Kicking some of the things from the floor out of her way, Beth crouched down in the cleared space. Maggie looked at her, then followed suit, sitting down on the cold, hard floor opposite her sister. Together they sat cross-legged, Maggie holding the box in her lap.

'What will you do if it's positive?' she asked.

'I'm not sure,' Maggie shrugged.

'A prison is a good place to have a baby. It's safe. Judith is safe and doing well.' Beth said.

'Yeah,' Maggie breathed, her breath leaving her in an audible gust.

They sat in silence for a little longer, Beth carefully watching her sister's face.

'Y'know,' Maggie said, her mouth hitching into a smile, 'I first had sex with Glen in a store just like this.'

Beth raised her eyebrows, Maggie wasn't one to discuss things like this with her.

'Classy,' she smiled, causing Maggie to look up and grin at her.

'I know,' she shrugged, 'but hey, it's the end of the world.'

'I'm glad you did – I mean, I'm glad you're with Glen,' Beth said.

'Yeah,' Maggie nodded, 'me too.'

'It's good to have someone to love,' Beth sighed.

Maggie looked up at her sister, her head tilting as she observed her.

'You miss Jimmy?' she asked.

'A little,' Beth shrugged, 'he was a good guy. I didn't love him, though, not like you love Glen.'

'You know that?' Maggie asked, her eyes soft.

'Yeah,' Beth nodded, 'I really liked him but it was school stuff... I don't know, life's changed.'

'It sure has,' Maggie smiled sadly.

'Maggie,' Beth said, her eyes dropping to her hands in her lap, 'can I ask you a question?'

'Uh huh,' she heard her sister answer.

'When did you – I mean – how old were you when you first... you know.' She could feel her cheeks blushing.

'Have sex?' Maggie asked. Beth could tell she was smiling.

'Mm,' Beth glanced up through her lashes.

'Seventeen,' Maggie said, 'Did you and Jimmy-?'

Beth shook her head.

'No,' she said, 'I was never ready.'

'That's good,' Maggie said, nodding.

Beth smiled at her sister, feeling weird at the barrier they had tentatively crossed.

'Beth,' Beth felt Maggie's tone adjust as her sister narrowed her eyes at her, 'show me your neck.'

Beth involuntarily scooted back a little, trying to let her hair fall over her neck.

'Why?' she asked, trying to sound normal.

'I thought I saw - ' Maggie pushed herself forward, readjusting her self onto her knees. She lunged at Beth, knocking her blonde hair aside.

'I did!' She shrieked, 'you're covered in love bites!'

'What?' Beth breathed, feeling as though all of the air in her chest had been rushed out of her.

'Hickeys!' Maggie cried, staring at Beth, 'you tell me right now who gave 'em you!'

Panicking, Beth knew denial would not help her cause, so she answered in the next best way, the only way she could think of on the quick.

'Zach,' she breathed, her voice sounding small and strained, 'I've been seeing Zach.'

'Zach?' Maggie fell back onto her heels, staring at her little sister.

'Yeah,' Beth was breathless, her heart having plummeted to the bottom of her stomach, her face felt clammy and flushed.

Maggie was blinking, shaking her head.

'Zach' she repeated, 'wow.'

'Are you mad?' Beth asked, pulling at the hem of her sleeve.

'No,' Maggie breathed, sounding just as breathless herself now, 'You're eighteen I can't – I can't say I'm overjoyed at the thought of some greasy guy with his hands all over you – and if daddy sees them he'll go ape – but no, I'm not mad.' Maggie looked at Beth so seriously she was almost certain she didn't believe her, and her heart hammered like mad for several minutes.

'What have you done with Zach? When did he give you those?' She asked quietly.

'Nothing!' Beth said quickly. 'Just kissing!'

'So you don't need one of these?' Maggie asked weakly, holding up the box she still had in her hands.

'God! No!' Beth cried, 'No Maggie I swear – we just kiss.'

Maggie nodded, swallowing hard.

'You're not my baby sister any more are ya,' she said softly.

Beth smiled at her, feeling awful for her deception.

'Guess not,' she said, then added, 'Mags, can you not say anything to Zach, you know.'

Maggie nodded, then hoisted herself up from the cold floor. She held out her hand to Beth, which she took.

'Come on, let's get back,' she put her arm around her little sister's shoulder. 'Zach's probably missing you.'

Beth blushed again, inwardly groaning, but at least she had avoided a complete meltdown.


	36. Chapter 36

Maggie, it turned out, wasn't pregnant. Beth was unsure whether her sister was upset or happy with the news. She had claimed relief, smiling, but Beth wondered whether she saw a glimpse of disappointment in her eyes. She knew better than to push her, however, not wanting to risk upsetting or overstepping.

In many ways she was pleased Maggie had asked her to come with her, for it had allowed the two sisters some private time to chat and talk as sisters should, something they had not really been able to do since the world had changed. The years which had passed since the fall had altered them both drastically, and Beth wondered what their lives and relationships would be like had life continued on the way it should have done, whether her relationship with Jimmy would have progressed, whether they would have sat up in one another's room discussing it, discussing boys, Maggie introducing Beth into a more grown up world.

Instead Beth found herself falling into this new world with a man twice her age in a world full of horror and terror, and there were no late night gossips or revelations with her sister, who was so often out protecting their community and not being allowed to be a young woman herself.

One good thing that had come from all of it was Glen, Beth believed, as she watched him hug her sister to him and kiss her. He loved and worshipped her the way Beth believed she deserved to be, and despite everything that happened to them now, it was almost worth it to see that.

She walked into the canteen a few mornings after their town trip, with Maggie and Glen, trailing a little behind the couple, who held hands and playfully ribbed one another. Beth could see the way Maggie's eyes gleamed when she looked at him, could see the way Glen grinned back at her, watching her every move, hanging on to her every word. As they entered the canteen, she spotted Daryl, sat alone, and her heart ached. Part of her wished she could go over and be with him the way Maggie was with Glen, to have the freedom to be close to him, to hug and to kiss him with no backlash.

But even if that freedom was bestowed upon them, Beth was unsure whether Daryl would ever act like that with her anyway. He was a quiet, solemn man, and she couldn't imagine him ever opening up to public displays of affection.

She was quietly pondering this, considering what his reaction would be if she strode over to him now, flung her arms around his neck and kissed his grubby beard the way she so desperately wanted to, when Zach caught her off guard, appearing in front of her, seemingly, from thin air.

'Mornin' Beth,' he said, nodding to Maggie and Glen as they headed their own way, Maggie glancing down to Beth, who purposefully ignored the look.

'Come site with us,' he said, 'there's a space for you.'

'Alright,' Beth shrugged, chucking one last longing glance in Daryl's direction. He wasn't looking at her.

. . .

'So guess what,' Maggie said, putting her plate down on the table in front of her. Herself and Glen, having gotten their breakfast, had headed for the nearest and emptiest table, the one Daryl himself was sitting at. He glanced up as they approached, acknowledging their presence, but offering no spoken recognition.

'What?' Glen asked as he climbed down onto the bench beside his wife.

'My little baby sister isn't such a baby no more,' Maggie said gleefully. She had come to terms with what Beth had told her a few days prior, and now the whole situation only amused her.

'What?' Glen frowned, smiling slightly at the joyful look on Maggie's face.

'She's in love,' Maggie cooed.

Daryl, trying not to take any notice of the two of them, kept his eyes on his own plate, but his ears had picked up the conversation. A strange string of feelings coursed through him, an uncomfortable mixture of shock, fear and confusion heating his body as he ducked his head down behind his hair.

'Zach,' Maggie said, grinning, 'she's been secretly running off with Zach.'

'No way!' Glen gasped, laughing, 'well, makes sense, he's a good guy, Beth's a pretty girl.'

Maggie nodded, smiling.

'How did you find that out?' he asked.

'She told me,' Maggie chuckled, 'yup. Been scuttling off like naughty school kids all along.'

'Now you say it, I do see it.' Glen nodded, looking over to the table at which the younger generation of prison inhabitants sat, laughing and talking loudly amongst themselves. Daryl couldn't help but follow his gaze. Sure enough, Beth was sat beside Zach, her head leaning idly on one hand propped up on the table, her body turned to face him as he apparently told a hilarious story to the rest of the table.

His blood running cold and his face running hot, Daryl got up from the table.

'You off man?' Glen asked him, turning to look at him, his voice completely nonchalant. Daryl wanted to punch him.

'Guard duty,' he grunted, grabbing up his crossbow.

He didn't see Beth turn to watch him as he left the room.

. . .

Daryl stormed out into the courtyard, his heart beating faster than he expected it to. He had been coming to terms with his feelings for Beth, had been beginning to accept them – this had thrown him aside so painfully he didn't know what to do.

As he walked, his crossbow hanging down beside his legs, his head ducked down against the frigid cold air, he smacked into a warm body. Jumping up and raising his crossbow, he came face to face with Tyreese, who was staring at him.

'Y'mind where ya going!' Daryl yelled, the feeling of resentment and anger bubbling so suddenly to the surface he didn't have a moment to reconsider them.

'You walked in to me, man!' Tyreese said, his eyes widening.

'What yer can't fuckin' see where y'walk ya stupid, fuckin' jack-ass!' Daryl snapped. Electric energy bounded through him, causing him to jump from one foot to another, like a caged animal getting ready to pounce, his eyes sweeping over Tyreese's frame.

'This place aint big enough for ya?' he yelled, wildly throwing his arms out, 'yer gotta be walkin' up all up in other people's space?'

Tyreese, his face darkening, stepped back, shaking his head and frowning.

'Yer ain't even got nothin' t'say f'yourself?' Daryl yelled, throwing his crossbow down onto the floor with a sudden menace, squaring his shoulders towards the other man.

'Hey calm down man!' Tyreese shouted, 'no need to go shoutin' off like this!'

'I ain't gotta do no goddamn thing you tell me to!' Daryl snapped, rounding on him, 'whoever the fuck made you king o' the fuckin' prison grounds?'

Suddenly, Rick was between them, his hands on Daryl's chest, hauling the man back away from Tyreese.

'Get off'a me!' Daryl yelled, spinning away from Rick.

'Get going Tyreese.' Rick said, his voice firm.

'He just snapped on me man!' Tyreese said, his voice angry and offended.

'I'll deal with this.' Rick said, turning back to face Daryl.

He waited until Tyreese had walked away before speaking to Daryl, watching him through guarded eyes as Daryl's chest rose and fell in heavy succession with each heaved breath, his face flushed from anger.

'What has gotten in to you?' Rick asked quietly, his voice low but stern.

'Ah y'don't know me man,' Daryl growled.

'No. I do.' Rick said, stepping back to lean his weight on one leg, leaning back to take in Daryl's face. 'This ain't you. Not no more. Y'can't go around startin' fights with people.' He looked Daryl up and down. 'What's going on?'

Daryl ran a hand down his face, visibly shaking from the physical exertion he had just forced himself through. He shook his head.

'Need t'get outta here.' He grumbled, dropping his gaze to his boots.

'You need to call of some steam, you do that.' Rick said, watching him, 'but you wan' t'tell me what that was all about, first?'

'M'head jus' ain't in the right place man.' Daryl sighed, kneading at his eyes. 'M'sorry. Tell Tyresse I'm sorry.'

'You should tell him.' Rick said.

'When I'm back.' Daryl grabbed up his crossbow from the floor and slung it over his shoulder. 'I need t'get out f'a'bit.'

Slowly, Rick nodded, watching him.

'Alright.' He said.

. . .

Beth was helping Carol hang up washing in the courtyard, making the most of the wind, when Tyreese and Sasha walked past. The two women's intuitions prickled at their arrival, sensing a form of conflict.

'Everything alright?' Carol asked, looking between the brother and sister. She asked brightly, but her eyes were dark.

'Damn redneck attacked me,' Tyreese muttered, rubbing his neck.

'Attacked you?' Carol frowned.

Beth put down the basket she had been holding and walked over.

'Daryl?' she asked.

'Who else?' Sasha snapped.

'He hurt you?' Carol asked.

'No – but I think he came close. He walked in to me – _he_ wasn't looking where he was going! Walked straight into me then snapped, went crazy, began yelling and squaring up to me. I'm a big man but I'm a lover, not a fighter...' Tyreese ran a hand over his short hair, shaking his head, 'For a minute I was worried.'

'He's a liability.' Sasha said, folding her arms across her chest. 'He shouldn't be here. He's volatile. Can't be trusted.'

Beth looked across to Carol.

'No,' she said, 'he's not like that.'

'You're blind.' Sasha snapped, then pulled her brother by the arm towards the prison.

Beth blinked. She looked at Carol, who was frowning.

'He does have a temper,' Carol sighed, taking her washing back over to their makeshift line.

'He wouldn't hurt anyone.' Beth said. 'Something must have upset him.'

Carol hung up the shirt she was holding, then turned to face the young girl, folding her arms.

'You've grown close to him, haven't you.' She said. It didn't sound like a question to Beth, and if it was, it was loaded.

'Yeah,' she breathed.

'He gave you those marks.' Carol nodded to Beth. Again, it wasn't a question. Beth felt her cheeks flush.

She swallowed, raising her hand to gently touch her throat. The marks had faded but were still very lightly visible. She nodded.

'I love Daryl,' Carol said softly, 'he's a wonderful, good man. But he is, as Sasha put it, volatile. He's been through a lot, Beth...' Carol tilted her head slightly, regarding the younger girl with reverence. 'Can you handle that?'

Beth frowned.

'I love him too.' She said, locking her eyes onto Carol's.

Carol nodded. The two women stayed watching one another, each one trying to figure out the other, when Rick approached them.

'Rick, have you seen Daryl?' Carol asked him instantly.

'He's gone out,' Rick said, glancing sideways at Beth, 'needed some time out.'

'Rick' Beth said, forcing him to look at her, 'is he okay?'

'He seemed pretty riled up,' Rick sighed, 'but he's alright. Have the two of you fallen out?'

Beth frowned, taken aback.

'No,' she said. 'Not at all.'

'Maybe he's realising he can't deal with this, with the two of you.' Carol said softly. Rick turned to look at her.

'Okay.' Beth said, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. 'I understand you both care for him, I get that. But I do too. Neither of us meant for any of this to happen, but it has. And okay you're all so grown up and wise and in charge, but I know Daryl, I understand Daryl and honestly - I love Daryl.'

She was breathing heavy, her heart beating heavily in her chest whilst Carol and Rick regarded her in silence.

'I'm not a fan of this,' Carol said, her eyes narrowing on Beth, 'but you wont get any flack from me.'

'Nor me,' Rick shook his head, smiling. 'You do what you gotta do. Do what makes you happy. Whatever's riled him up, we'll find out if he wants us to. And your relationship with him - that's your business.'

Carol nodded.

'Alright.' Beth said. 'Where has he gone?'

'I don't know,' Rick said honestly. 'But he'll be back.'

'And I'll be waiting.' Beth nodded.

The two of them watched her before nodding. Rick patted her gently on the arm before leaving them.

'I never meant to upset you,' Carol said softly as she resumed her job, 'I care for the both of you.'

Beth nodded, sighing.

'Happiness is a rare thing around here. Grab it when you can. Where you can.'

Beth looked up at Carol, and smiled.

'Thank you.' She said.

. . .

Daryl returned to the prison as it was beginning to get dark. Beth, stood on the top floor of the common room, rocking baby Judith to sleep in her arms, saw the gates open to allow him in, although he was little more than a silhouette against the inky sky. Beth put Judith in her crib, relinquishing the care of her to Sasha, who was in the room.

Beth headed out of the common room and towards the cell bock, anticipating Daryl's arrival to his own room. She found him there, as she had expected she would, his back to her as he rummaged in his bedside cabinet.

'Daryl,' she said, stopping in his doorway.

Daryl stood up straight and turned to look at her. His hair was damp and his face looked darker than Beth had seen it for some time. She noticed the blood on his hands and arms as he looked at her.

'Are you okay?' She frowned.

Daryl picked up his crossbow from where he had placed it on the bed and nodded.

'Fine,' he grunted, pushing past her.

Confused, Beth turned to look at him, feeling physically struck by him.

'Daryl!' she called, but he was already walking away from her down the corridor, his back to her.

Beth stood rooted to the spot, confused and upset. She watched him walk away from her. Swallowing her pride, she ducked into her own room to grab the leather jacket he had picked out for her, shrugging it on, then headed out to follow him.

. . .

Daryl trudged out of the prison and across the grounds to the guard tower, his crossbow swinging wildly beside his legs. He entered the tower and ascended to the top, where he found Rick out on the walkway, leaning and looking down at the walker infested grounds below.

He turned to face him as he stepped out.

'Y'calmer now?' Rick asked, raising an eyebrow.

Daryl nodded.

'M' sorry 'bout earlier,' he grunted, shouldering his crossbow.

Rick shook his head, sighing.

'Forget it,' he said.

Daryl walked out onto the walkway, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket as he did so. Rick kept a sideways eye on him, but he seemed a lot calmer now, and the nicotine he was drawing in to his lungs would undoubtedly help.

The two men stood out there in silence for some time, Daryl dragging on his smoke, Rick idly watching the world below pass by. He was soon alerted to the sound of someone entering the guard tower however, and turned in time to see Beth appear within the doorway to the outside.

'Hey Rick,' she said, sounding a little breathless.

'Beth,' Rick nodded.

'Can I speak to Daryl, please?' she asked. Her hands were pulling at the sleeves of her sweaters frayed edges beneath the leather jacket she wore, as she worried at her bottom lip with her teeth.

'Sure,' Rick shrugged. He glanced to Daryl, who was leaning back against the railings, cigarette hanging from his lips. He nodded to him as he passed Beth, gently patting her shoulder as he passed her. Beth stayed where she was, silent, until he had disappeared down the hatch.

'Wha'dya want, Beth?' Daryl asked through a breath of smoke. He sounded fed up.

'I want to know what the hell your problem is.' Beth said. She tried to sound strong and firm but her voice shook slightly as she spoke.

Daryl just looked at her.

'One minute you're kissing me with your hands down my knickers – then you storm past me without so much of a glance. If I've done something to offend or upset you just tell me!' Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, her cheeks burning.

Daryl looked at her through narrowed eyes, the cigarette run out as it hung from his mouth.

'Please,' she said quietly.

'Why d'ya care,' Daryl growled, taking the cigarette and flicking it over the balcony.

'What?' Beth frowned, 'why do I care? Because I care about you! And I thought – I thought you cared about me, too.'

'Y'care 'bout me?' Daryl's voice was dangerously low. 'y'sure 'bout that?' he stepped forward, rounding on her.

'Yes!' Beth gasped, 'what's going on!'

'Well it sounded t'me like it aint me yer caring for – nah.' he shook his head angrily, 'from sounds o'it you'd rather be sneakin' of wi'that Zach.'

Beth stared at him, dumbstruck. He was standing less than a foot away from her, his face dark and heavy, his hair falling into his eyes. Beth stared at him as the gears of her brain ground into motion.

'Zach?' she breathed.

Daryl jerked his chin up once in a nod.

'You think – what are you talking about?'

'Y'know wha' I'm talkin' 'bout.' He snapped.

'Daryl,' Beth stepped forward, placing a hand on his arm. He instantly jerked it away from her, walking around her and into the guard tower.

'I really don't know what you're talking about!' she cried, following him.

'Yer sister!' Daryl snapped. 'She goin' on 'bout how you 'n' Zach been seein' one another, how in love y'all are!' He waved his arms around, above his head as he spoke, the animation emphasising his anger.

'Maggie?' Beth said, confused. She stared at Daryl as he paced the small room, his hair falling into his face.

'My sister,' she repeated, her mind racing over everything.

'Daryl,' she said suddenly, stepping out in front of him and forcing him to stop pacing, 'Daryl I told her I was seeing Zach because she saw the marks you left all over my neck!' she shouted, sudden realisation having dawned upon her. 'Daryl I didn't think it would do anyone any good to say it was you! Do you!' Beth was angry now. He mistrusted her. He was judging her. She reached out and shoved against his muscular chest.

'Would you rather I said it was you, huh? You're the one always going on and on about how no one can know about us, how everyone will hate it – hey shouldn't I be the one angry here? Seeing as you're so ashamed of me!'

'Why'd you say Zach for?' Daryl shouted back, shoving back at her shoulder, knocking her back a couple of steps.

'Well who else am I gonna fucking say?!' Beth yelled, having reached her threshold for swearing. 'Rick? Carl?!'

She shoved him back, this time forcing him to stumble back a little.

'Don't hit me!' he shouted.

'Don't treat me like I'm fucking trash!' Beth yelled back, her face flushed, 'what you're gonna cut all ties with me 'cause you're jealous?!'

'I aint jealous!' He spat.

'No you just treat all women like shit do you?'

'No!' He shouted, squaring up to her, towering over her small frame. 'I opened m'self up t'ya, let ya in – I thought yer'd gone an' - '

'Yeah well I hadn't!' Beth cried, 'I lied to my sister to protect you! And you're punishing me for it!'

Daryl visibly swallowed hard, frowning.

'You have to trust me, Daryl. Don't push me away. Don't turn your back on me.'

Daryl ran a hand through his hair, puffing. He shook his head.

'I'm a'idiot.' He huffed.

'Too right.' Beth said, folding her arms across her heaving chest.

'I should'n'a...' he trailed off, running his hand over his face.

'You can't lash out like that without knowing the full story,' Beth said. She stepped closer to him, putting her hands on his arms that hung limply by his sides.

'I'm sorry,' he said, looking down at her. His deep blue eyes connected with her own, melting her.

'You really think I would run off with Zach when I have you?' she chuckled softly, running her fingertips up and down his arms.

He shrugged. It hurt Beth to see that he did think that. She pulled herself up on her tip toes to kiss him, planting her lips lightly against his. As she pulled away, he leant his head down on hers, pressing their foreheads together.

'You're so stupid, Daryl Dixon.' Beth breathed, gently reaching up to move his hair out of both their faces. 'I told you in that cinema, I want you.'

Instead of answering, he moved in to kiss her again, putting his arms around her and drawing her close to his body. The kiss deepened until their lips began to feel bruised, Beth's jawline chaffed from the scratching of his stubble. Daryl wrapped his arms tighter around her, picking her up and sweeping her around until her back was against the wall of the building, his body holding her there. He took her hands, drawing them up the wall and holding them up above her head as he kissed down the length of her neck.

'I want to be yours, Daryl,' Beth breathed through shudders.

'Can I trust you Beth?' he asked, his breath tickling against her neck.

'Yes,' she breathed.

He captured her lips with his, forcing his tongue into her mouth again, Beth tasting the cigarettes on his breath. Holding her arms above her head, Daryl nudged her legs apart with his thigh, fitting it in the gap created.

'Y'wouldn't rather be with no Zach,' he said as he nipped at her ear.

Beth melted, buckling under his touch, shivers drawing their way down her spine as she felt her crotch grow wet against his thigh.

'No,' she shook her head, breathy and hot.

Daryl let go of her hands and moved his own down to her stomach, slipping his hands beneath the fabric and drawing it up, his fingers running over and digging into the soft flesh as she wriggled against him, small moans escaping her lips.

Beth moved her own hands down to his shoulders beneath his vest, forcing it back off of him. He moved slightly to allow it to fall to the floor behind him while she mimicked his move, pushing up the fabric of his tshirt up across his chiselled chest. Daryl took his own arms to grab at the neck of his shirt and pull it off over his head, leaving him bare chested in front of her. She pulled her own top off over her head, breathless and panting as Daryl took her still covered breasts into his hands, following with his mouth as he kissed along the curvature of her body above the fabric.

Daryl wrapped one firm arm behind her lower back and swept her down onto the floor, her back coming into contact with the cold, hard wood. He leant over her, kissing along her collar bone, stopping now and them to bite down, making her wince, her hips bucking.

'Y'sure y'don't want no high school kid,' he growled, his tongue flicking against her hot skin.

She shook her head, watching him.

'Y'wanna see how a real man does it?'

Unable to bring herself to speak, Beth bit down on her lower lip, nodding.

He began to kiss down her chest, a direct line through the middle of her breasts down to her belly button, feeling her squirm and wriggle at his touch as his hands massaged her breasts through the bra. His mouth worked its way down her body, taking in every inch of the soft, supple flesh of her belly, causing her to groan as the heat between her legs rose, forcing her to squirm her thighs together as the ache grew.

Daryl reached the top of her jeans, running his tongue along the skin there, his fingers running down her sides, his nails digging into her skin.

'Daryl,' she breathed, suddenly propping herself up on her elbows to look at him.

He looked up at her, blazing blue eyes so intense the words were almost swallowed in her throat.

Slowly, he moved back up her body until he was leaning over her.

'Y'wanna stop,' he said.

Biting her lip, Beth nodded.

'I can't do this now – not here.' She looked around the cold guard tower.

Daryl nodded. He leant down and caught her lips again, drawing her in to another passionate kiss.

'Ain't a good idea is it,' he said, smiling slightly, his lips damp from their kiss.

Beth shook her head. That didn't mean she wasn't upset about it.

'M sorry – almost lost control.' He said, his voice low and rough.

Beth nodded; she understood the adrenaline from the fight was still pumping through him, clouding his judgement.

'I can't keep kissin' you like this then walkin' away, though' Daryl said quietly as he moved back onto his heels.

'I didn't say you have to,' Beth breathed, stroking his face, 'I just said we can't take that next step here, in the guard tower. Rick might even be downstairs.'

Daryl nodded. He looked at her for a while before sitting up and grabbing their tops. He was perfectly aware that the situation had escalated too rapidly between them until they both found their-selves panting, topless on the floor. He doubted either one of them had expected such a scenario, but it was wise of them to stop. He cared for Beth – his anger and bitterness at the belief she had moved on to Zach showed him just how true that was – he didn't want their first encounter to be out in the cold guard tower.

He held out his hand to help her up from the floor, pushing her hair back from her face.

'I'm sorry,' she said, kissing him on his cheek.

'Dun be stupid,' he said, cupping her chin in his hand. 'yer right.'

'We'll figure something out,' Beth said, her blue eyes on his face, her lips redder and fuller than usual.

'We sure will,' he said.


	37. Chapter 37

As sexually frustrated as Beth had begun to feel after her close encounter with Daryl in the guard room, she spent the next few days feeling lighter and better than she had for some time; herself and Daryl had opened up more to one another, and as unfounded and unhealthy as his anger had been, Beth couldn't help but be a little touched by it – he cared enough about her to be jealous. She felt closer to him again, like they had broken through another invisible barrier between them.

They wandered through corridors together throughout the day, chatting idly to one another, and Beth found Daryl talked back to her almost easily. As they walked they would brush against one another, the backs of their hands lightly grazing the skin, Beth occasionally would wrap her little finger around his.

The first time she did this he glanced down at her sideways, a smile playing on his lips. They had been heading towards the canteen together when their hands brushed one another. Beth gently twirled her little finger around his, the closest to holding his hand in public she thought she would ever come. Surprisingly, he had allowed her to do it, simply smiling down at her in that bemused way he often did.

They ate together most nights, sometimes with others, sometimes alone. Sometimes Beth would reach up and move his hair out of his face while she spoke to him, or gently run her hands down his forearms.

Daryl was sat at one of the tables in the common room with Beth standing in front of him, in-between his open legs, her hands playing idly in his hair as he looked up at her, telling her about a time he went camping with his brother, his hands slowly trailing up and down the sides of her body, when Rick entered the room, clearing his throat as he stepped over the threshold.

The pair turned to look at him simultaneously, Daryl's hands dropping from Beth's body although her small hands remained entangled in his dark hair, her face innocently looking towards Rick.

'I need t'talk to you.' He said to Daryl, standing in the doorway, his boots planted firmly on the floor as his dark eyes swept over them.

Beth glanced down at Daryl, slowly taking her hands from his hair.

'Alright.' Daryl grunted, clearing his throat. Beth knew by now he didn't question what it was Rick wanted, he just went.

Beth stepped back from him, lowering her eyes to the floor from Rick's gaze, a gaze in which she couldn't quite figure out the emotions behind – was it accusatory or amused?

'See y'later,' he said, standing up and brushing down the front of his pants.

'Be safe,' Beth said, tilting her head to one side as she looked at him, fighting the urge to kiss him goodbye.

He gave her his half smile before leaving.

. . .

Rick ran his hand through his beard as they walked, in the usual way he did when something was troubling him. Daryl threw him the occasional sideways glance, but stayed silent.

'Beth okay?' Rick asked after a while, surprising him.

'Uhhuh,' Daryl nodded.

'Things are good between the two of you?' he asked.

Daryl narrowed his eyes at him.

'Yeah,' he grunted.

'Good' Rick nodded as they approached the cell block, 'she's good for you.'

Daryl nodded. He thought so too.

Rick led Daryl to Michonne, who was sitting on Rick's bed, twisting her sword on her lap and inspecting her reflection in it. She looked up as the two men entered the room.

'Daryl,' Rick said. His eyes looked tired and worn, dark circles beneath them, but there was also a determination in them. 'Michonne came to me earlier – she thinks she saw the governor.'

Daryl's entire body straightened out, his shoulders tensed as his eyes narrowed, darting from Rick to Michonne. She was watching them, relaxed, but his hunter instincts told him she was just as alert and on edge as he was, her muscles seemed to ripple with her own catlike huntress reflexes. Daryl turned back to Rick, flexing his hands into fists.

'Where?' he growled.

'An apartment complex a few towns over,' Michonne said in her soft voice, the quiet anger radiating from behind her calmly spoken words.

'Two hours hike,' Rick said, 'a little more, perhaps. But easily doable.'

'Then we need't'go,' Daryl said, 'can't waste time.'

'He's right.' Michonne said. 'He could be gone by morning.'

Rick nodded slowly.

'Go get things sorted. I'll call a meeting, explain what's happening – then we leave. Soon.'

Daryl and Michonne nodded once in confirmation before leaving to gather their supplies. It was go time.

. . .

Beth stood in the common room, her heart in her throat. She could see Glenn holding Maggie close to him as Rick spoke, her sister's face a mask of strength, but Beth could see the way her throat moved as she swallowed, could see the paleness that was creeping its way up her throat and into her face. Beth stood hugging herself, worrying at her bottom lip.

Naively, she had hoped the governor was out of their lives now. He hadn't been heard from, hadn't been seen, and she had stupidly thought that meant it was the end of things. But of course it wasn't, it couldn't be. Rick would never rest until he knew that man was dead, only then would they know real safety. Beth saw her sister sidle up closer to Glenn, and she realised then how much the dark cloud of his terror still reigned over them. He had taken and abused her sister. He deserved to die.

The quiet mumbles and nods from the past Woodbury residents told Beth that they thought so, too.

It was all well and good, going out to find and destroy this man, but Beth could not stop her heart from hammering its way into her throat as Rick announced it was to be himself, Michonne and Daryl who ventured out. It made perfect sense, they were their best fighters, their best hunters, their best strategists. But Beth felt like her relationship with Daryl was only growing, their closeness something she now relied on to get her through the days – to have that taken away from her was steadily sending her into cold sweats. It wasn't just the thought of being without him for a few days, but the thought of him in danger, too.

As Rick stopped talking, Beth could see her sister and Glenn frantically whispering to one another. She watched closely as Glenn made his way over to Rick, pulling him to one side where Beth could hear them.

'We want to come.' He said, his voice fierce.

'It's too risky,' Rick said, folding his arms, 'we want a quiet, stealth mission, go in and check things out.'

'It might not work like that.' Glenn said. 'And if you find him there – I want to be there. I want to be there when he dies. For what he did to us – to Maggie.'

Maggie had approached the two men slowly and now stood a little behind Glenn.

'I need this.' She said.

Rick looked her up and down, his eyes taking her in. Beth was overcome with admiration for her sister's strength.

'We're more than capable.' Glenn said.

'I know that...' Rick sighed, looking from one set face to the next. 'Alright,' he sighed, 'but you don't put yourselves in harms way – neither of you. Emotions, they make ya reckless. I want level heads.'

Both Maggie and Glenn nodded.

'Bring me with you,' Beth said, hurrying over to them. She stood beside her sister, her chin raised defiantly, her blue eyes set firmly on Rick's.

'Absolutely not,' Rick said as Maggie said her own 'no way.'

'Why do you get to pick you comes and who goes?' She said, folding her arms across her chest. 'I refuse to spend the rest of my life being left behind, being looked down on, being thought of as weak, as useless.'

'Beth you will compromise everything,' Maggie said sternly, her eyes boring into her little sister.

'What?' Daryl's voice broke over them as Beth felt him suddenly appear behind her.

'I'm coming with you.' Beth said, turning to look at him. Daryl frowned at her, ready to say 'no you're not' when Rick spoke up.

'It's too dangerous – I can't okay this, Beth. You're young, you're not as strong as -'

'It's a stealth mission, you said so yourself. I can hike, and I can track. I come with you but I'll leave the fighting – if it comes to that – to you. I'll stay back. But if Maggie is going – I am going.'

'Beth, stop being so-' Maggie said, but she was drowned out by Daryl.

'I'll stand by her,' he said, his voice low, 'ain't no harm gon' come t'her. She wants to fight, let her fight. She ain't no kid, and she ain't no idiot neither. She can handle 'erself.'

'That's ridiculous-' Maggie said.

'You can't control me,' Beth said, staring her sister down, 'things are different now Maggie. I'm different. Let me come.'

Maggie glanced from Beth to Glenn, who was watching her with slightly raised brows.

'Fine.' She said, grinding her teeth together.

Glenn touched her arm, signalling for her to leave with him to get ready.

Rick looked down at Beth. He looked as though he wanted to speak, but instead he just shook his head before turning away.

'Yer a stubborn girl,' Daryl said softly.

Beth smiled up at him, her heart racing with adrenaline.

'I couldn't let you have all the fun,' she said. Then she swallowed, the playful smile falling from her lips. 'Thank you.' She said, 'for standing up for me.'

Daryl shrugged. His confidence came from his own solid belief that no danger would befall her so long as she was with him.

. . .

Beth drew her scarf tight around her neck and pulled her woollen hat down over her ears, wrapping up warm now that winter had descended upon them. She looked down at her boots, wishing she had hiking boots or trainers instead of her old, worn cowboy boots, when Carl's voice made her jump. She turned to see him standing in her doorway, his face as dark as thunder.

'You're going with my dad.' He said. It wasn't a question.

'Yeah,' Beth said.

'It's ridiculous, you get to go and I'm left stuck here.' He moaned. 'what do you have over me?'

'Your dad needs you here to take care of things,' Beth said, 'be in charge, take care of Judith.'

'Oh don't give me the same bullshit,' he snapped, growling, 'that's an excuse and you know it. I'm more capable than any of you, and yet I'm left behind like a useless child!'

'Carl it's not-'

'And you get to go just because you're sleeping with Daryl!'

Beth stared open mouthed at him, speechless.

'Oh don't look at me like that, you might be able to kid everyone else but I've seen the way you look at him, the way he looks at you – it's pathetic. Why should that earn you perks when you never even did anything before-'

'Okay first of all,' Beth snapped, folding her arms across her chest, 'it's none of your damn business if Daryl and I are sleeping together! This man, this governor, he kidnapped my sister, tortured, abused and humiliated her! She wants to go and see him die, and I want to be there too. Are you going to stand there any tell me I have no right to do that? That I have no right to want this man dead, to want to see my sister get her revenge, to be there through it and see first hand that she is safe?'

Her chest rose and fell rapidly with each hitching breath, her face flushed with anger.

'You think you have some right – more entitlement – to this because you know how to work a gun? And you come here like a petulant child throwing your toys from your pram – doesn't that just prove you have no right to come!'

'Beth-' Carl began to say, seemingly shocked, but Beth pushed past him and out into the corridor beyond. She was shaking with anger.

Daryl met her out in the corridor. He frowned down at her as she stopped before him, breathing heavily.

'Y'okay?' he asked.

'Fine.' she snapped.

Daryl regarded her for a moment, then nodded. He decided it was better to not push her.

. . .

Maggie tried to persuade her sister to stay behind once they met within the prison courtyard, attempting to convince her of the threat and danger ahead of them. Beth stood her ground, shouldering her backpack and looking her sister in the eye.

'I'm coming.' She told her.

Maggie sighed, running her hand through her hair. She nodded.

The six of them set out through the forest, Michonne leading the way towards the place she believed she had seen the governor. The forest around them was growing sparse, leaves had fallen from the trees creating a bare and barren landscape that the six of them now picked their way through. They were on edge, every single one of them, as the world around them seemed uncharacteristically silent. Beth had a tight grip on her knife, holding it out before her, her wide blue eyes watching the forest edge all around them.

Beth could see her sister was trying to remain strong, and she was impressed as always at the strength and resilience Maggie showed. She didn't seem to be any more frightened than she usually would be – which wasn't very frightened at all – but she did seem tense. She was quiet, avoiding conversation with Glen whenever he tried, instead seeking solitude and comfort in keeping her eyes on their surroundings and her weaponry.

The walk was long but not too difficult; all of them were used to the open air and travelling in the open by now. However walking for so long non stop was beginning to wear on Beth's legs until her muscles were beginning to burn with an ache and her feet began to feel sore in her boots. Despite it being winter, the climate of Georgia was often mild, and Beth found herself beginning to sweat beneath her layers as they walked.

The forest began to thin out as they approached the main road which Michonne informed them led to the apartment complex they were headed for.

'Are you nervous?' Beth asked Maggie.

They had fallen behind the rest, the two of them side by side as they trailed behind the others. The road around them was empty except for the occasional abandoned vehicle that Daryl would pop into as they passed it, checking it for supplies.

On occasion, a walker would appear at one of the car windows, having become trapped within the stationary vehicle. Bodies also lined sections of the road, lifeless and silent but occasionally one would reach up and grab for them. Beth took out a few of her own, plunging her knife into their heads before they could rise up.

The carnage of the apocalyptic world they now inhabited was evident all around them even throughout the barren landscape they traversed. Although they came across no people, the empty cars and abandoned signs of what were once camps reminded Beth of the desolate life they now faced.

The town came into view after a little while, darkened shops and empty houses littered with debris and trash.

'There.' Michonne said, her voice low. She nodded ahead to a housing complex a little way ahead of them. By all outer appearances, it appeared empty, but they knew better than to assume.

Beth looked across to her sister. Maggie nodded, swallowing.


	38. Chapter 38

The street became more and more littered as they approached the building, lined with strewn paper and fallen bricks from the derelict buildings. They remained relatively close together as they walked, Daryl had his crossbow raised and ready although the streets, whilst a mess, were relatively free from walkers.

As they approached the building, Rick stopped them, raising his finger to his lips. His eyes wandered to Daryl, who nodded, Beth taking in the tension of his body. An odd sense of pride ran through her as she saw the way Rick, their unquestioned leader, looked to Daryl for confirmation and back-up.

Rick pulled the doors to the building open, raising both his gun and a flash-light and aiming them into the dark corridor beyond the door.

Daryl hung back, levelling himself with Beth.

'Stay b'me.' He said sternly to her, placing one of his hands on her shoulder, his voice low. Beth nodded once.

With Daryl behind her, Beth walked into the dark, stuffy confines of the corridor beyond the door.

The stench of death hit her instantly. The building was dark and full of dust, but even Beth could tell that someone – perhaps even more than one person – had been moving through the dust, and recently, too. There were several patterns of clear, obvious footprints imprinted into the carpet, and not the typical dragged out type usually left by walkers.

The footsteps led them upstairs and down a long, dark corridor. A makeshift washing line hung strewn up across the only window at the end, blocking out the days fading sun so that it was hard to see where they were going. The door to an apartment at the end of this corridor stood open and the footsteps seemed to come from within it, but upon inspection, they found it empty.

'We must've missed him,' Rick said quietly.

'Slippery son of a bitch.' Michonne growled, shaking her head.

'Check all th'rooms,' Daryl said, waving his hand out around him.

Beth, who had been standing in the hallway further back from the group, was distracted by a sound coming from the ground floor. As silently as she could, she tiptoed over to the stairwell and peered down. The foyer was dark and she could make nothing out, but something told her something was down there. She glanced back over her shoulder to see they were still inside the room. She considered calling out, but she didn't want to draw attention. So instead, Beth drew her knife from her hip and stepped out onto the stairs, descending them in silence, her small hand holding onto the cold railing.

The foyer was as empty as they had left it. Beth stood on the bottom step and peered around the room, her eyes sweeping over the forgotten sofas, the dead plants, the dust covered glass of the front office. She was about to turn around and head back up when she heard a scraping sound. She narrowed her eyes to look, listening. Slowly, she stepped down onto the floor, and began to walk across the room.

As she headed towards the closed front doors, Beth heard the noise again. She barely had a chance to react when she felt a hand close over her mouth and grab around her waist, pulling her backwards. Beth's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat as she was drawn back into the dark, stuffy confines of the side office. A large hand covered her mouth and nose so all Beth could breath in was the stale smell of skin and sweat. She kicked back against her assailant, panic rife in her chest.

 _It hasn't attacked me, it's grabbed me, it's not a walker_ she thought hurriedly. Although she didn't know if that was better or worse.

Then a voice spoke to her, a dark southern drawl that forced all the hairs on her body to rise and her blood to run cold.

'Yer with the prison lot, ent ya.'

Then Beth found herself turned around to face a face she hoped she would never see.

The Governor looked at her through his one good eye, dark and full of menace, his lips drawn into a tight, grim line.

'Get off of me!' Beth cried, attempting to release herself from his strong grip, his hands wrapped firmly around one of her wrists, the other still on her waist.

The Governor closed in on her, baring his teeth.

'You're a pretty little thing, ent ya,' he growled, his breath warm of Beth's face. 'Where's y'sheriff Rick?'

Beth shook her head attempting to pull herself back.

'Your people _destroyed_ me' he growled, his face darkening.

Beth flung herself forward, the knife in her free hand managing to lunge at his face. To her surprise, it connected, slashing a deep laceration across his cheek. Dark blood spurted to the surface instantly, at the same time the governor jumped back, his hand flying to his face.

'You bitch!' he cried as Beth ran for the open door, throwing herself out into the foyer, panting.

'Daryl!' She cried, sprinting for the stairs.

She grabbed the railing and ran up the steps, crying out loud for either Daryl or her sister. As she reached the first floor, she ran into a new pair of strong arms, only these ones were wanted.

'Beth!' Daryl's voice seemed to stroke her soul, 'wha's goin' on?'

'The Governor!' She cried, 'he's downstairs he – he grabbed me -' she didn't get a chance to finish as Daryl had pushed her aside and jumped down the stairs. Suddenly Rick was running past her, both men heading down the stairs, then Michonne was past in a flash of dark hair and sword.

Maggie grabbed Beth, pulling her to look at her. Beth stood with her sister's hands tightly gripping her forearms, her chest heaving with her breathing.

'What happened?' she asked softly.

'I heard something – I went to see I, I thought it would be a walker – it was him. He grabbed me and pulled me into the office.' Beth rushed to say.

'Is that your blood?' Maggie asked, her tone serious.

'What?' Beth looked down at her hands, her eyebrows raising, 'oh, no!'

Suddenly Daryl had reappeared in the hallway, his own face dark and his eyes narrowed. He grabbed Beth's arm and spun her around to face him, tearing her from Maggie's grip.

'Are y'hurt?' he asked roughly.

Beth shook her head.

'There's blood, a hand-print on th'glass and floor.' Daryl said.

'I cut his face,' she said, breathless, her eyes wide as she looked at the swirling darkness in Daryl's blue eyes.

'You cut him.' He repeated.

'Yes,' she said, 'I cut his face.'

Daryl grabbed her wrist and rose her hand to see the knife which she was still holding, the line of blood on its blade and her hand.

'Where is he?' Maggie asked.

'Gone,' Daryl said, his eyes momentarily flicking from Beth to Maggie above her head.

'How did he get away?' Maggie asked.

'He run,' Daryl said simply, 'But Rick an' Michonne have gone after him.'

He looked back down at Beth.

'What do we do now?' Beth asked.

'We wait,' Glen said from behind them. Beth turned to look at him.

'I'll go after them,' Daryl said, heading back towards the stairs.

'No,' Beth said, reaching out as if to grab him but her hand fell empty.

He stopped to look at her.

'Stay here,' she said, her eyes imploring.

'I can hunt him,' he said.

'Rick and Michonne have gone' Beth said, feeling Maggie lay a hand on her shoulder, 'if we have to wait – I'd rather you were here. I'd feel safer.'

She felt Maggie lightly squeeze her shoulder.

Daryl looked from Beth to the others, his eyes uncertain. Then he sighed, and nodded.

'Alright,' Glen said, breathing out a sigh, 'we set up camp and wait for them to come back.'

'Do you think they'll find him?' Maggie asked.

'S'gettin' dark,' Daryl said, shaking his head.

'Maybe,' Glen said, 'but they'll come back here if they don't.'

'So we wait.' Maggie said.

'So we wait.' Glen nodded.

. . .

The four of them huddled together in the sitting room of the end apartment, closing the door behind them and closing out the frigid air of the corridor beyond. Beth sat on the floor, drawing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on top of them.

She felt shaken and tired; the walk had been long and her feet were sore, and the adrenaline from her unexpected run in with the governor had worn her out. As she sat there on the floor she felt small and vulnerable, the true terror of the world drawing in on her. She thought about the danger she had stupidly put herself in, and felt her breath begin to catch. She felt too hot. Subconsciously, she picked up a small, circular token that lay beside her on the carpet and began to turn it over in her hands.

'Backgammon,' Daryl said, watching her.

'Mm,' Beth turned her head to look up at him.

He crouched down in front of her, resting one of his hands on her drawn up knee.

'Y'okay?' he asked quietly.

Beth nodded, but her eyes began to fill with tears.

'Sure?' he murmured.

'I don't know -' she breathed out, 'just a bit shaken.'

Daryl nodded.

'Y'left yer mark on the bastard,' he said with a smile, 'from the looks o'the blood down there.'

Beth smiled lightly at him.

'Yer strong,' Daryl said firmly, his eyes narrowing, 's'why yer m'girl.'

'I am?' Beth asked weakly, her heart jumping into her throat.

Daryl smiled at her, nodding lightly.

'Course,' he said.

As the sky outside grew darker Maggie and Glen lit some of the candles within the room, casting them into an orangey, flickering glow.

'We should get some sleep,' Glen said, gently patting Maggie's arm.

'The bedrooms are clean enough.' Maggie said.

'I'll sleep out here,' Daryl said, gesturing to the sofa as he pulled himself up straight, 'keep check.'

Maggie nodded, linking her arm with Glen's.

'Beth you want to sleep in with us?' Maggie asked.

Beth looked over her shoulder to her sister, her tired eyes, and smiled.

'No, you're alright.' She said. 'There's another room.'

Maggie nodded.

Beth leant her head back onto the cushion behind her, letting her head fall back and rest against the softness. Her eyes closed shut as she let out a sigh, stretching her legs out in front of her, relieving the stiffness that had accumulated in her overworked muscles.

'Get yerself to bed.' Daryl said seriously as her sister left the room.

Beth pulled herself up from the floor with a yawn.

Daryl handed one of the larger candles to her, which she took carefully. She gave him a weak smile before stepping into the smaller bedroom. The room was dark but it did not smell stale, the way she thought it would.

 _This must have been the apartment he stayed in,_ she thought, rubbing her hands up and down her arms. It was not a comforting thought. She walked around the room, taking the little sphere of light with her, allowing it to illuminate sections of the room, showing a simple double bed, bedside cabinets and a wardrobe which looked as though it had been ransacked. She sat down on the edge of the bed, putting down the candle on the nearest cabinet. A bedside lamp stood next to a photo frame, which she picked up and turned over in her hands.

She smiled to herself as her fingers ran over the rough texture of macaroni pieces, glued crudely to the frame with a sprinkle of glitter. A child smiled a gap-toothed smile up at Beth through the dried pasta. It was always strange, she thought, to find a remnant of the world before.

Beth pulled off her outer clothes and boots and crawled onto the bed and sat cross-legged in the middle of it, the thin blanket over her lap. She looked across to the door she had left ajar, seeking comfort in the light flickering of the candles from beyond. Her bedroom was closest to the sitting room, so she twisted her head to see if she could see Daryl outside. The longer she sat there, unable to see him, the stronger the sense of unease began to grow within her, the unfamiliar and silent surroundings giving her anxiety to go with the foreboding feelings of fear the governor had set in her.

'Daryl,' she called gently.

She heard his boots pad across the carpet, then he appeared in the doorway, opening the door and letting the light from the candles beyond spill into the dark bedroom.

'Can you stay with me?' Beth asked, biting her lower lip.

Daryl seemed to look her up and down, but the majority of his face was cast in shadow. He walked towards her, putting down his crossbow on the end of the bed.

'Y'okay?' he asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside her.

'I guess I'm a little afraid,' she admitted, biting at her thumb nail. She tried so hard not to be seen as a dumb, frightened child, but the dark room and the tall building full of the dead wasn't making that easy for her – she was sure she could hear them, scuffling about on the floors above them.

Daryl nodded, understanding.

Beth moved the blankets aside, creating a space for him beside her. Daryl looked down at the mattress. She could see him swallow, his jaw muscles twitch and his throat constrict. Slowly, he kicked off his boots, then climbed into the bed beside her, the wrought iron frame creaking slightly under his weight.

He lay down on his side beside her, allowing her to put the blankets back over him and sidle up close to him, pushing her body close to his, if only to steal the warmth he was generating. Daryl looked into her eyes as he gently stroked the blonde hair on her head, watching as her eyes began to sleepily flutter shut.

'Do you think we'll find the governor?' Beth asked quietly as she looked into his own eyes.

'Yeah,' he said, clearing his throat slightly.

'Rick and Michonne?' she asked.

'I dunno,' Daryl said, 'if they don't, I will.'

Beth turned her head to look at him. His face was set and his eyes were dark. She swallowed, her heart beating faster; she believed him.

She appreciated the way his hand moved over her hair, gentle and soft, comforting her in a way she never imagined he would – or could.

'Hey,' she said, opening her eyes again to see he was still looking at her, 'do you remember the first time I came hunting with you? And we got trapped in that house? We spent the night in a bed a lot like this.'

'Mm,' Daryl's eyes searched hers through his lashes.

'You wouldn't get in it with me, though,' she said, smiling at the memory, 'look how far we've come.'

''s it a good thing?' he asked quietly.

'I think so,' Beth admitted, 'you're a lot more open now.'

'With you,' he said, 'yeah.'

'Do you think I've changed you, Daryl Dixon?' Beth whispered.

Daryl regarded her for a while, a smile playing on his lips.

'I guess,' he said, his hand moving down to stroke her jaw, 'made me see people ain't all bad.'

'I can be a little bad, if you like,' Beth teased.

'Stop it,' Daryl laughed, rolling over onto his back. Beth sidled up to him, laying her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

'You've changed me too, y'know,' she said softly, her hand stroking up and down his stomach.

'No' fo'the better,' he mumbled.

'Yes for the better.' Beth said, twisting her head to look up at him, appreciating the line of his exposed throat as he lay looking at the ceiling. 'I'm stronger when I'm with you.'

Daryl looked down at her. Beth rolled her body until she was almost lying atop him, her chin resting on her hands which lay flat on his chest, one of her legs laying in-between his.

'No-one paid any attention to me before you,' she said, 'I faded into the background. You saw me. You brought me out.'

'You saw me.' Daryl said.

'Everyone sees you, Daryl.' Beth chuckled.

'Not the way y'do.' he said, shaking his head slightly.

Beth moved herself up to kiss him, capturing his lips with hers. He kissed her back, his lips moving to meet hers, his stubble rubbing against her soft skin. He moved his hands down to her hips, sending tingles running through her core as his hands made contact with her exposed flesh. Gently, he pulled her onto him, her legs sliding either side of his, her hands finding their way up to his hair.

'You do bad things t'my head,' he murmured, looking up into her sparkling eyes.

'Do I?' Beth asked innocently, but she gently pushed her crotch into him, watching the ways his eyelids gently fluttered.

'Dunno wha' I'm s'posed t'do wi'you, Greene.' He groaned.

'I can think of a few things,' Beth murmured, leaning back down to kiss him.

The kiss deepened, their tongues finding one another, Beth finding her own body moved without her knowledge, her hips bucking and pressing down against him, denim against denim as he moved against him. His hands dug into her skin, his nails digging into her flesh, gripping at her thighs and pulling her as close to him as she could be. She groaned into him, breaking away from the kiss to bury her face in his neck, breathless.

She looked up, her face flushed, her breathing heavy, to look into his own deep blue eyes, which were regarding her heavy with lust.

Beth sat up so she was straddling him, her hands gently running over the bulging fabric of his crotch as he looked up at her, breathing heavily.

She could see him swallow, his own face flushed. Watching him, Beth took the hem of her tank top and pulled it off over her head, leaving her sat on top of him in only her bra. Daryl's breath hitched as he watched her.

Then, in one deft movement, he had rolled her off of him and replaced himself on top, his body now weighing down on her, pressing her into the mattress beneath her. He looked into her eyes before leaning down to kiss her again, his mouth rough against hers. Beth pushed the vest from his shoulders as he kissed her, with his help, removing it from his body. He paused briefly to yank his own t-shirt off before resuming the kiss. Beth trailed her hands down his back, basking in the glory that were his rippling back muscles, feeling them move as he moved, turning her weaker than she already was, until she began to wonder if she would ever be more than a puddle in the middle of the bed, melted. As her hands moved over his back, her fingertips ran over the deep puckered skin of the scars that ran across his back, and Beth assumed they were a constant reminder of the abusive upbringing her had suffered through. The scars only made her love him more, however, appreciating the strong man he had become despite them. She wrapped her legs around him, joining her ankles across his back, and using her legs to pull his down closer to her.

'I want you, Daryl Dixon.' Beth breathed.

Daryl lightly shook his head, his face looked pained.

'Stop beating yourself up,' Beth whispered, 'you think you're no good for me – you are. And I want you.'

'Not here, not wi'ya sister so -' he stammered, but Beth reached down and ran her hand over the hardened notch in his pants.

Daryl breathed out a sigh, closing his eyes. Beth could see the pain in his face, the indecision that covered every inch of the rugged face she had grown to love. She reached up to stroke it, her fingers running across the stubble of his beard. He tilted his head lightly to her touch, sighing. His body was so warm and firm against her, her insides squirmed, her own body feeling hot and flushed.

She pulled his head down to her, drawing his mouth back to her own, kissing him passionately. To her delight, he kissed her back, his breaths becoming more and more rapid.

The hot space at the meeting of her thighs was beginning to throb as she lay beneath him, his warm, bare chest against her own flesh. She tightened her arms around him, groaning lightly. Daryl moved his lips to her throat, suddenly biting down, hard. Beth cried out a gasp, her hips bucking.

Daryl moved back to look at her, a smile on his lips.

'Don't stop,' she breathed, her eyes half shut.

She heard him breathe out a laugh, then moved back down to her neck, biting down the supple flesh again.

Beth bit down on her bottom lip, stopping herself from making any noise out loud. She tightened her thighs against him, pulling his growing crotch down to her own, panting. She didn't understand entirely what she wanted, but she wanted _him._ She dug her nails into his chest, leaving deep, crescent shaped scars in his skin. Daryl groaned against her.

Breathing in, Beth rolled from beneath Daryl to the side of the bed and grabbed her discarded backpack. Unzipping it, she pulled out the box of condoms, then moved back to Daryl, sitting back on her heels are regarding him with playful yet apprehensive eyes.

He looked at them, his own eyes widening, pushing himself into a sitting position.

'Where did y'get them?' he said, his voice rough.

'Pharmacy,' Beth said, her lips hitching up into a smile. She raised one questioning eyebrow as she looked at him. He was chewing on his bottom lip, his eyes narrowed. Beth tilted her head.

Daryl sighed and took the box from her.

'Y'just carry these around with ya?' he asked, making her blush.

'Not exactly,' she said, but he smiled over at her.

He pulled her towards him, pulling her onto his lap and into another passionate kiss, his hands roaming freely over her body, tightening on her ass. Beth wrapped her legs around him, her crotch rubbing against his jeans, sending yet more shivers through the length of her body until she felt herself moaning.

As he kissed her, Daryl moved his hand down her body to the zipper of her jeans, which he undid, tugging at the rough fabric. Giggling, Beth stood up on the bed, steadying herself on the mattress, and began to pull her pants down. Daryl watched, his own heart in his throat, as she shimmied the dark denim down her long legs, kicking them away from her to land on the floor.

Daryl placed his hands on her hips which were right in front of his face, and pulled her forward. She stumbled slightly, but then her crotch made contact with his face, as he rubbed his chin across the fabric, feeling the growing dampness beneath it. Feeling a little vulnerable, Beth wriggled free and sat herself back down, falling to the mattress beside him.

Daryl moved across her so he was facing her, placing his hands on her thighs. Beth moved in to kiss him, gently moving her body lower until her back hit the mattress and Daryl was laying over her, his hands now holding his upper body up either side of her chest.

He moved one hand down to her crotch, his rough fingers stroking the exterior of the fabric, feeling her moan into his lips. He pushed the fabric aside as gently pushed his fingers into her, risking two this time, feeling her squirm beneath him as she adjusted, her breath hitching in her throat. If they were going to do this, he knew it was going to be difficult. And the very last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her.

He gently moved his fingers within her, stroking at her hot inner walls whilst his thumb gently circled her most sensitive spot, pulling back from her to watch as she groaned lightly, her eyes shut.

After a while, in which his own crotch was beginning to throb painfully, Daryl unzipped his jeans and pulled them off, discarding them onto the bedroom floor. He pulled his boxers down too, allowing himself to finally come free of the fabrics restraints, feeling the brisk air against his skin.

Beth couldn't help but let out a little gasp at this new sight, a sight she had, admittedly, fantasized about before, but never imagined actually seeing. She was reminded, as she lay there with him above her, how much older than her he was, and as she watched him slowly move his hand up and down his length, she wondered how on earth that was supposed to fit inside of her. Her lower stomach seemed to squirm at the idea, suddenly put off by it.

'Y'okay?' Daryl asked in his low, rough voice, bringing Beth back to the reason she was here in the first place – that goddamn voice.

'Yes,' she breathed.

'Y'want to?' he asked her.

She looked into his eyes and nodded, wriggling to slide her underwear down her thighs.

Daryl nodded back, then took the condom he had put out on the bed beside them, propping himself up on one elbow to open the packaging.

Beth watched as he pulled it down over himself, her bottom lip wedged firmly between her teeth. He glanced at her again, his face apparently nervous, as he took himself in one hand and guided himself to her opening. Beth involuntarily opened her legs wider for her, taking in a deep breath as the very tip of him found her. He pushed himself in, an uncomfortable feeling as the tip of him seemed to force her apart, but once the very head was in, Beth found she could breath a little easier.

Daryl gently stroked her face, pausing just inside of her, his breathing heavy. Beth watched him, her own breathing stunted, as he began to push himself further inside of her. It was a look she could never had pictured in her wildest dreams; his eyes were heavy, his lips lightly parted, his cheeks flushed beneath the stubble. There was something intimately vulnerable about him as he positioned himself, and Beth found herself stroking his arm as if to soothe him.

A painful tearing sensation hit her for a split second, followed by the overwhelming feeling of being far too full. She wriggled slightly beneath him, trying to adjust to this new, alien sensation between her legs.

Daryl rocked his hips slightly, half way in her, trying to calm his breaths as his head exploded in a thousand thoughts. Biting his own bottom lip, he moved into her as far he could before he began to very slowly rock, moving himself back and forth until her own mounting pleasure allowed her to grow wetter around him, allowing him to slide to rest of the way in with comparable ease.

Beth gasped as he settled against her, an indescribable feeling in the pit of her stomach that caused her to push herself down onto him, squirming.

Daryl began to thrust then, his movements slow and methodical at first as they figured each other out, working out what hurt, what felt uncomfortable, and what worked. He stopped to kiss her every few moments, reassuring her and checking she was alright, as well as keeping himself in check. As she began to relax around him, Beth wrapped her arms around his neck, letting herself melt into his body as his rhythm began to build speed, until she felt she could move her hips too, rolling them in time with him.

It wasn't long until they were both panting, the initial awkwardness and unsure movements having broken now that they both understood one another. Beth's finger's dug into the flesh of his back as she gasped aloud, Daryl grunting as he thrust into her, sweat accumulating over his body. His hair hung down into his face whilst Beth's own blonde hair lay spread out over the pillows as she gasped for breath.

The wrought iron bed creaked around them, the posts beginning to rock back and forth as Daryl moved against her, the headboard banging against the wall. But neither of them cared. Both parties were too wrapped up in one another, in the ecstasy of the pleasure they had finally succumbed to with one another, that Beth was soon crying out loud, moans now loudly joining the gasps that left her dry throat whenever she forgot to bite her lips closed, which was often, for her head was too lost in Daryl who was too lost within her.

She had never seen Daryl let loose in such a way, except perhaps when fighting. His face was dark, his eyes lidded, the muscles in his arms tense and rippling, his own guttural sounds joining hers, an intimate melody combined with the creaks of the bed.

Both their bodies were flushed with heat as their flesh hit each other, sweat slick across their skin. Beth's nails dug deeply into Daryl's back, adding their own crescent shaped cuts to his existing scars as Daryl thrust into her, knocking her small body further up the bed with each movement. Beth arched her back, pushing her chest close against his, her legs drawing him as close as they could, her moans of pleasure obscured slightly as she bit down on her own bottom lip and Daryl's shoulders.

Daryl moved himself back slightly so his hand could work on Beth, acknowledging that his own pleasure was close to its peak, his thumb roughly circling her mound until she was gasping for air, spasms running through her legs whilst he too panted roughly, his heavily lidded eyes looking down at the young girl in the bed beneath him. The feeling in Beth's lower stomach was almost too much for her to bare, but now the deep-mounted pleasure within her was building.

'Oh, god,' she found herself moaning, forcing herself as far down onto him as she could, her body squirming under his touch. Her whole frame was laced with sweat, her small breasts jiggling rapidly as Daryl shook her body, her head bouncing up and down from the pillow she lay on.

'Daryl,' She gasped, trailing off into a loud moan, which she tried to muffle through biting down on her arm arm.

'You good, girl?' he panted, his own voice rough with pleasure.

'Yes, oh my – yes!' she gasped, scrunching her eyes shut, the sound of his rasping voice almost enough to send her over the edge alone. She flung one hand over her face, but Daryl grabbed her wrist and forcefully pulled it way.

'Lemme see y'face,' he gasped, as her back began to arch.

She tried to answer him, but the only sounds that left her were throaty, guttural, animalisation moans, filling the air around them as she panted uncontrollably under his touch. Having only experienced orgasm once before, the feeling was still knew to her, but she vaguely recognised the build up as it forced its way down through her. It waved through her as Daryl rocked into her, feeling herself constricting around him, a feeling she had never experienced nor could have ever imagined. The feeling broke over her in waves, arching her back and causing her to cry out loudly, louder than she had intended to, but losing herself in the throws of ecstasy as she chased her orgasm, leaving her throbbing and soaking, her entire body shaking with the effort.

Daryl himself groaned louder than her should have, uttering single syllables and what Beth believed was her own name. Her whole body arched and bucked as she came around him, lights bursting in-front of her eyes at the sheer intensity of the pleasure that coursed throughout her.

With a grunt, Daryl's own body grew tense and stiff as his own orgasm shattered through him, causing him to groan loudly, forcing himself inside of her as deeply as he possibly could until he was entirely spent. Beth lay beneath him, panting into his slick skin, whimpering.

After a while, the pair of them gasping for air, Daryl rolled off of her and fell beside her, his chest heaving with his attempted breathing.

Neither of them spoke as they lay naked, staring up at the wall, sweat dripping into their lidded eyes and falling back into their tangled hair.

'Fuck,' Daryl breathed after a moment, running his hand down his face.

'Yeah,' Beth sighed. She pushed her matted hair out from her face and grabbed the blanket up from where it had fallen on the floor amongst their fit of passion.

'Y'okay?' Daryl asked, turning his head to look at her.

'I have never been better,' Beth grinned.

Laughing, Daryl leant across the bed to kiss her, this time softly and slowly, a welcome and thankful kiss of gratitude and love after their passionate and heavy love making session.

'Hope y'sister di'n hear that,' he said, his voice rough and low. He cleared his throat as Beth let out a breathy chuckle.

Beth curled up on her side facing Daryl as he lay on his back, sleep suddenly jumping up and taking her, exhaustion engulfing her and forcing her eyes closed without another thought, like the flame of a candle being snuffed out.

Daryl watched her sleep for a while before getting up and cleaning himself up as best he could. As much as he longed to climb back into bed with her, pulling her into his arms, he figured it best for him to stay on the sofa. If Maggie or Glen woke up and found the sitting room empty and him in bed with their little sister... it wasn't a conversation he really wanted to have just yet. He was pleased to find he didn't feel in the slightest bit guilty, though, as he pulled his clothes back on. Beth lay in the centre of the bed, her hair matted and sprawling out over the pillow around her. Her face was still flushed and covered in a light sheen of sweat, but Daryl honestly thought she looked beautiful. He was hit then by that thought, by the comforting knowledge that he felt for Beth. He had slept with her, and it was probably a bad idea, but he didn't regret it.

He left her to sleep soundly with a smile on his face, settling himself down on the sofa, his eyes fluttering shut, his soft breaths joining those of Beth's in the now silent apartment.


	39. Chapter 39

Beth was roused from a dream and pulled into consciousness by the sound of voices from outside the bedroom. Frowning, she blinked open her eyes, sweeping them around the room until they adjusted to the darkness. She rolled onto her back, aware of a dull ache in her lower stomach, which brought back the sudden memories of her time with Daryl, rushing over her until every inch of her skin felt hot. She felt sore in places she had never felt sore in before, and she couldn't help but scrunch her face against the pain. Slowly, Beth got up and grabbed up her clothing from within the bed and on the floor, pulling each item on over her pale skin, her nakedness a stark reminder that it wasn't all just a dream. As she dressed she noticed the bruises that punctuated parts of her body, especially her hips and thighs. Her legs felt sore and weak and her lower stomach tender, but she did not regret it she realised. It had been a spur of the moment thing and maybe, she thought, they should have waited, but she didn't regret it.

Beth pushed herself up from the bed, groaning lightly as her body complained, and headed for the door which was still slightly ajar. She pulled it open and stepped out into the sitting room; the room was dim apart from a couple of candles which illuminated the three figures that stood together in the middle of the room, their bodies mostly in shadow.

They turned to see her as she stepped towards the light.

'Beth, are you alright?' Rick rounded the sofa towards her, his face cast in shadows.

She nodded.

'When did you get back?'

'Just now,' he said.

'Did you find him?' She looked from Rick to Michonne who stood beside Daryl.

Rick shook his head.

'We will though.' Michonne said.

'We're going to leave here once it's light.' Rick said, patting Beth gently on the shoulder, 'you should get more sleep.'

Beth nodded, stifling a yawn on the back of her hand.

She glanced over Rick's shoulder, her eyes connecting with Daryl. In a silent understanding, Daryl walked around the sofa to follow Beth into the bedroom. She nodded goodnight to the others before stepping back into the dark room.

Beth sat down on the edge of the bed and turned to face Daryl, who was stood with his back against the closed door.

'Are you okay?' Beth asked him, after a while.

Daryl regarded her for a moment in the low light of the dying candle.

'I'm going after him,' he said.

Beth swallowed. She dropped her gaze down to her hands in her lap. Even before her and Daryl had established any kind of bond, Beth knew what kind of man he was. She had never really thought there was a chance he wouldn't go after the Governor.

'When?' she asked.

'As soon as it's light' he said.

'Alone?' Beth asked, glancing up at him.

'Nah,' Daryl shook his head, 'Wi'Michonne.'

Beth nodded.

'Yer worried?' Daryl said softly, moving away from the door and over to the bed. He stopped at the foot of the bed and gently leant his hands on the railings.

'A little,' Beth shrugged.

There was very little chance of anything happening to Daryl; he was strong and fierce and smart. But she still worried.

'You ain't gotta worry 'bout me, girl.' Daryl smiled. He walked around the bed and sat down beside Beth, gently moving back a strand of her blonde hair from her face.

'Just promise you'll be safe,' Beth said softly, her eyes searching his.

Daryl nodded.

'About... earlier' Daryl said slowly. He looked down at his hands and cleared his throat. 'I'm sorry.'

'You regret it.' Beth said quietly, a warm sense of shame washing over her.

'Nah,' Daryl shook his head, glancing sideways at Beth, 'I don't. I jus' – I got caught up in th'moment, an' I was thinkin' 'bout leavin' ya in th' morning an'-'

'I don't regret it,' Beth said, stopping him, 'maybe it was sudden but – but I like you. And I wanted to. I really wanted to.'

Daryl nodded slowly.

'So you're … okay?' he said gruffly.

'I'm fine,' she laughed lightly, 'a little sore, but fine.'

Daryl swallowed, his cheeks reddening slightly. His embarrassment amused her. She leant herself against his arm, giggling lightly as he flinched a little at her touch.

'I'm going to miss you,' she whispered, feeling a little stupid, but overcome with emotion at the very real prospect of him leaving, just as she was feeling so close to him.

Daryl smiled at her, those soft wrinkles appearing around his eyes, the lines Beth had seen a while back, first drawing her to the conclusion that he was, indeed, beautiful. She leaned across the bed to him, leaning in, pressing her full lips to his own. Daryl kissed her back, his hand gently stroking down the side of her face as he did so.

'You hurry back to me, Mr Dixon,' she breathed as they broke apart.

'I will,' he said.

They sat in silence in the dark for a moment, Beth's heart heavy, the tingle of Daryl's kiss still upon his lips.

'Here,' he said suddenly, pulling the poncho off from over his head, 'y'keep this.'

'You're gonna need it more than me, out in the cold,' Beth said.

'Nah cold don't bother me,' he said, offering her a smile. 'You keep it warm f'me.'

Beth took it and rubbed the course fabric between her fingers. She looked up at the man before her, smiling. She leant in and kissed him again, her face flushed with happiness.

'Here,' she said, removing her bracelet from around her own wrist 'so you don't forget about me.'

'I aint ever forgetting 'bout you,' Daryl said softly, closing his hands around the small wooden beads.

Beth smiled and leant her head against his shoulder, sighing. Daryl pulled the bracelet on over his hand, the small brown beads fitting snugly against his wrist. Beth couldn't help but admire the way the bracelet accentuated the muscles in his arm, the veins that stood out in his wrist. Beth felt her heart begin to beat harder.

She moved her face up to his, capturing his lips with hers. Daryl pulled her close to him, drawing her small frame to his, his lips warm and soft against her.

'You get some sleep,' Daryl said, leaning back from her.

Beth smiled up at him, biting her lower lip.

'Will you be gone when I wake up?' Beth asked.

'Maybe,' Daryl said, 'Gon' set out soon as it's light.'

'So no goodbye?' she said.

'I hate goodbyes,' he said, giving her a soft smile.

Beth nodded.

'Me too.'

'Sweet dreams, princess.' he said, getting up from the bed.

Beth nodded, folding the poncho up on top of the pillow. Daryl left her alone in the room then, but she fell asleep to his scent, a smile on her face.

. . .

When Beth woke for a second time, the small room she was in was flooded by morning light. She kneaded her eyes as she lay in the bed, not looking forward to the trek that lay before her. After a while to gather her thoughts, she rolled herself up out of the bed, but was caught short all of a sudden when a pain flared up in her groin. Her limbs, especially her legs, felt heavy and sore, but her lower stomach felt incredibly tender and the space between her legs was so sore she wanted to squeeze her thighs together and curl back up into a foetal position beneath her blankets. But that wasn't an option. Sweeping her hair back from her face, Beth climbed up out of the bed and pulled her boots on, trying not to think about the pains in her body.

She stepped out into the sitting room, where she found Rick, Glen and Maggie standing around the kitchen counters. They turned as she stepped into the room.

'You're up,' Rick said, 'good.'

Beth headed towards them as Glen held out some granola bars, which she took.

'Did Daryl and Michonne leave already?' Beth asked as she tore open the wrapper.

'Yeah, 'bout an hour ago,' Rick said.

Beth glanced across to Maggie; she could feel her sister's eyes boring in to her until her skin started to feel hot. She looked away, deciding to chew slowly on her breakfast bar instead.

It didn't take them long to gather their supplies and ready their-selves for the walk back, so within forty-five minutes of having woken up, Beth was standing outside the apartment building, looking back at the now closed glass doors. It seemed weird to her, as she stood outside on the cold side-walk, gazing back at a building she had spent less than twenty four hours in, to know that this building had changed so much.

They had found – and subsequently lost – the Governor; he had attacked Beth, she had attacked him – and quite seriously, she thought proudly to herself, if the blood left over was anything to go by – and she had lost her virginity. She tilted her head slightly to look at the greying outside of the abandoned building. Never in a million years would she have suspected she would lose her virginity in such a place, in some long forgotten person's bed, surrounded by death and decay, and with a man twice her age. It was no where near the prefect scenario she had once envisioned - although, she thought, there _had_ been candles.

'Ready to go?' Glen asked her.

'Yeah,' Beth hitched her backpack up further onto her shoulder, took one last, long look at the building, then turned her back to it.

As they walked back through the streets, heading towards the forest that lay between their destinations, it soon became apparent to Beth that her shared night with Daryl was going to make walking back pretty uncomfortable for her. Her lower regions ached in a way she had never experienced before, causing her to feel a little sick the more they walked.

She was not unaware of Maggie's gaze, which fell on her much more often than normal. She was used to Maggie keeping an eye on her, but something in her look was making Beth uncomfortable.

As the dull ache in her lower regions began to cause her to slow, she begun to lag behind the group. To her slight dismay, Maggie hung back too, falling in to step beside her sister.

'You alright?' She asked, keeping her brown eyes ahead of them.

'Yeah,' Beth said. She hoped she didn't sound nervous. She felt nervous. Why did she feel nervous?

'You look tired,' Maggie said.

'I'm alright.' Beth said.

Maggie nodded, but Beth could see her purse her lips in her peripheral vision.

'Where did Daryl sleep last night?' Maggie asked.

A wave of sickness washed over Beth as her heart dropped several feet. She swallowed, her mouth suddenly feeling very dry, as her skin crawled with a flushed heat.

'On the sofa,' she answered. Truthfully. But her voice seemed to crack as she spoke.

'Hm,' Maggie nodded again.

The two sisters continued to walk, having now entered the forested area, their boots crunching over the dying leaves and stones and mud of the ground.

'He didn't stay in with you, then?' Maggie said.

'No.' Beth said. She hoped her cheeks were not red.

Maggie sighed and shook her head, tucking her hair back behind her ear.

'I have to say – I heard some – some suspicious noises last night.' She said.

'Oh?' Beth squeaked.

'I can't be sure, I mean, they woke me up so I could have been dreaming but...' she turned her head to look at her little sister and Beth knew in that moment she was caught. Maggie's phrasing offered her a way out, but Beth saw in her sister's eyes that Maggie knew the truth.

She sighed, her body seeming to cave in on itself, her shoulders sagging under the pressure of defeat, giving up their attempt to remain upright, to hold up the lie any more.

'Did you sleep with him?' Maggie's voice was so low Beth almost didn't hear her, except all of her senses were now on high alert, her nerve endings tingling, each and every one of them as her blood thudded in her ears to the frantic rhythm of her panicking heart.

'Yeah,' she whispered.

Maggie groaned. She closed her eyes for a second, stopping walking.

Slowly, Beth drew to a stop too.

'I'm sorry, Maggie,' Beth said, her voice an abashed murmur.

'Don't apologise to me, Beth,' Maggie said, opening her eyes, but looking at Beth through a face that was scrunched with pain, 'it ain't got nothin' t'do with me.'

'I thought you would be mad,' Beth said quietly.

'Oh, I'm fumin',' Maggie said, grinding her teeth together, 'but not with you.'

'Don't be mad at Daryl,' Beth said quickly, 'Please, Maggie. He didn't take advantage of me or anything – neither of us planned for this to happen it just sort of – did.'

'He should know better,' Maggie said, shaking her head, 'Damn it Beth, _you_ should know better.'

Beth just nodded.

'He gave you those marks, didn't he,' Maggie groaned.

'Yeah,' Beth pulled at her sleeves, awkwardly.

'How long has this been...' Maggie waved her hand out in front of her.

'A couple of months,' Beth admitted, 'but last night was the first time we – well.'

'Oh the perfect setting,' Maggie grumbled. 'Why now?'

Beth shrugged.

'It just sort of happened. We don't get much time to ourselves. He knew he was leaving and I'd just had a run in with a madman – I guess tensions were high. They needed a relief.'

'You're an idiot, Beth,' Maggie said, shaking her head, 'you know that?'

'I guess,' Beth sighed.

'So it was him you'd been sneaking off with all along.' Maggie said, continuing to walk along the dirt path.

'We haven't been sneaking off...' Beth said slowly, 'this all sort of just – well, it was an accident.'

'You're attracted to him.' Maggie said.

'Mm,' Beth bit her lip.

'I didn't think he was your type,' Maggie said, a little scathingly, 'the goody little singing farm girl and the greasy red-neck biker. What a match. Oh daddy will be proud.'

'Don't tell daddy, Maggie!' Beth pleaded, grabbing her sister's arm.

Her sister stopped again and regarded her for sometime, then she sighed and nodded.

'Okay, but I ain't gonna lie for ya,' she said seriously, 'and you gotta tell him y'self.'

Beth nodded.

'I never took you to be a liar, Beth Greene,' Maggie sighed.

'I'm not,' Beth said sheepishly, 'I just never … told you.'

'I gave you ample opportunity,' Maggie said, eyeing her sister.

'Yeah,' Beth sighed again, feeling pretty wretched, 'I just always thought you would be so mad.'

'Oh, I am,' Maggie nodded, 'but I'm your sister. I would rather you told me these things. I can't stop you – you're growing up – but let me protect you, at least.'

'I don't need protecting. Not from Daryl.' Beth said.

'Still, you should be able to tell me things,' Maggie said.

'I'm sorry,' Beth said again, but this time she really meant it. Maggie seemed hurt, betrayed almost, by Beth's secrets, and she hated to think she had upset her sister.

'I'll keep you informed from now on,' she said.

Maggie laughed then, surprising Beth.

'It's okay,' she said, waving her hands in front of her, 'I don't need the details of your sordid affair, thanks.'

'I didn't mean-' Beth blushed deeply.

'Are the two of you – a thing?' Maggie asked, raising one eyebrow, 'or is it just physical?'

Beth looked ahead of them, watching as Rick and Glen pulled their-selves up a steep hilly incline, struggling somewhat with the wet mud underfoot.

'I like him, a lot.' She admitted, 'but I can't answer for him, not fully. I think he likes me but you know-'

'He's Daryl,' Maggie nodded.

'Do you think – do you think things might change now, now that we've...?' Beth blushed.

Maggie looked at her, chewing her bottom lip.

'You can answer that better than I can,' she said, 'but it better not do. If he's been using you...' she looked ahead of her, her face darkening.

'I don't think so,' Beth shook her head. She really didn't think so. She had been starting to believe herself and Daryl were onto something more, something closer, something personal – if it turned out all of it had been a front to get her in to bed … but no, Daryl wasn't like that. Surely. Beth had read that from his body language last night, the awkward nervousness that radiated from him.

'It wont,' she shook her head, answering her own question.

Maggie nodded.

'If it does, you tell me, okay?' she said, looking Beth up and down. 'No more secrets.'

Beth nodded.

'And if it does,' she said, 'I'll be gunning for him.'

Beth smiled weakly, but she did not for one second doubt her sisters words.

. . .

The walk felt much longer to Beth, who had to contend with her sore body, varying sections of it complaining as she trekked through the country side. As she walked, she had time to muse over everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours, and there were a lot of things.

The Governor was back in their lives, officially. This meant terror and fear that Beth just did not want to face. She had grown complacent in the prison, enjoying herself and their relatively comfortable setting. The return of the infamous madman meant both herself and her loved ones were at risk, until he was caught. If he was caught. And now the man she cared about most – after her daddy, of course – was out in the open searching for him.

The prison would feel emptier and a little less safe without Daryl in it. Admittedly they did not always get to spend a great deal of time together, for everyone had to muck in to keep the prison life running smooth, but she always knew he was there. Or at the very least, not too far away. She had no idea where his hunt would take him, how far away from her it would lead and into what level of danger he was setting off to.

The thought drew a sickening feeling of worry in the pit of her stomach, which settled itself there and threatened to stay there, lurking, until he was back safe. Seeing as she had no idea when that might be, that sickening feeling seemed to grin up at her with a grotesque mask of a smile, letting her know it was going to be there for some time.

One terrifying ordeal had led to one amazing one... the loss of her virginity to Daryl. She had not set out with that as a plan or even an idea, but it had happened, as the best things so often do. Spontaneously. And it had been amazing. She had never known pleasure like it before, but it wasn't even the pleasure that kept her glowing despite the gnawing worry within her, it was the intimacy they had shared, their bond. His body, hot and slick, moving on top of hers, his low moans, his deep eyes, his hands roaming freely all over her small frame. She had let herself go entirely up to him and magically, he had let himself go too. No matter what came at her in the next few days, nothing could take that away from her, that memory. It would keep her warm at night as she slept in the cold cell block, would keep her hopeful.

And now Maggie knew, too. The thought of her ever finding out had terrified her to an almost paralysing extent, but now she knew, she almost felt a weight had been shifted. As much as she had loved her time with Daryl, their stolen kisses, their intimate little secret, just the two of them and their private, secret knowledge, their bond, it had, at times, been difficult carrying it alone. Some times she wanted to gush to someone about the way he held her, sometimes she wanted to cry to someone when he left or could not be with her. She had been alone in her first real, grown up romance, but now her sister knew about it she could maybe share it with someone.

And Maggie had not reacted as badly as Beth had expected. Okay, she was angry and disappointed, but she did not shout and scream or ignore her, she spoke calmly to her and listened. It was more than she could have hoped for. Of course, that didn't mean everyone would be so easy with it, but Maggie had been her biggest fear, perhaps even more than her father, so if that could be achieved, well, she felt a little bit more positive about the future. Perhaps they wouldn't have to sneak around any more.

So with thoughts of walking through the prison hand in hand with Daryl Dixon, Beth reached the prison with considerable ease, despite her aching body. The prison greeted them with open arms and Beth really felt like she was coming home. Her father was horrified to hear about her encounter with the Governor, but he was also proud at the way she had handled herself. Beth was immensely pleased by this, for it showed she was capable of going out alone now, showed she had grown and adapted.

Maggie did not bring up Daryl during the rest of the day, although she occasionally glanced over at Beth in a way Beth knew what she was thinking. She offered her a smile each time, but Maggie did not always return it. But Beth did not feel put out, she felt her sister was not really angry with her, and that was okay. The prison and the grounds around it grew prematurely dark with the winter sun and after such an adrenaline filled couple of days and the long trek back, with an aching body, Beth retired to her own room earlier than she usually would.

Her memories of Daryl, embedded in both her mind and her flesh, lulled her to sleep that night, as she lay in her cot bed, his poncho draped over her body. Wherever he was, she was sure he was safe, so she let herself fall to sleep in that belief, feeling content.


	40. Chapter 40

Maggie and Glen were nearing the end of their shift on guard duty within the tower, the sky having grown dark around them a few hours before, and Maggie was cold. She stood looking out over the grounds, her arms wrapped tightly around her body, waiting for the next person or persons to come and relieve them so she could warm up within the prison – a difficult enough task in itself.

She was entertaining these thoughts when she spotted two figures heading towards the prison from the darkness of the woods beyond. At first, she assumed they were walkers, but she soon realised they walked too quickly, too straight and too close together. Raising her gun and narrowing her eyes to look out over the grounds, she watched as the darkened figures grew larger.

As the figures grew, Maggie understood they belonged to Michonne and Daryl, returning from their hunt. She informed Glen, and once they were near enough, the two of them headed down to open the gates for them.

'Everything okay?' Glen said as Maggie asked 'Did you find him?'

'No,' Michonne informed them, 'but that doesn't mean we wont.'

Glen closed the gates again then returned to the post until his shift was up, while Maggie followed the two weary travellers into the prison. The two of them looked tired and a little dejected, but did not seem injured or any worse for wear. Daryl carried a crate of something in front of him, which Maggie eyed suspiciously as they walked, but she did not ask about its contents. Instead, she left them at the front doors and headed for the cells, where she knew she would find her sister.

Beth was sitting on her bed, idly flicking through a paperback she had found in the prison library. She had hoped it would serve as a distraction from her niggling worries about Daryl, but so far it hadn't really done much. In fact, she wasn't even certain on what the plot-line was.

'Hey,' Maggie's voice drew her away from the lines of text on the page that she thought she had read twice already.

'Your boyfriend's back.' Her sister said with a smirk.

'What?' Beth frowned.

'Daryl. And Michonne. They just got back, just now.' Maggie said.

'So soon?' Beth frowned, finding herself unable to believe they would only be gone one day. But she was already putting her book aside and getting up to follow her sister.

True to Maggie's word, both Daryl and Michonne were in the common room, along with some of the other prison inhabitants who had either already been there or who had congregated to see them return and, undoubtedly, ask them the outcome of their journey.

Beth arrived in time to see Daryl heave a crate up onto one of the tables. She lingered on the outskirts of the room a little, suddenly a little unsure of how to approach the situation. Strangely, she felt oddly insecure in the room of people, wanting nothing more than to rush over to Daryl and hug him, but instead stood back, pulling at the hem of the poncho she was now feeling incredibly hot in.

Rick was speaking.

'He's moved on,' he said, 'must have headed further out. Further away from us. Out of sight, out of mind.'

But Michonne was shaking her head.

'No, he isn't gone. Wont ever be.'

'It doesn't matter, not now,' Rick replied, 'you didn't catch up t'him, he isn't a threat.'

'Oh he'll always be a threat,' Michonne said darkly.

Beth looked at Daryl's face and caught his eye. He offered he a slight smile, his features seeming to soften just for her. Whatever Rick and Michonne were saying no longer mattered.

Slowly, Beth walked over to him.

'You didn't find him?' she asked softly.

'Nah.' Daryl shook his head.

'Did you run in to any trouble?' Beth asked.

Daryl chuckled lightly under his breath, offering her another of his half smiles.

'Nope,' he said, 'I told ya not t'worry 'bout me girl.'

Beth shrugged, blushing a little, but feeling a swell of happiness at the easy way he spoke to her. The awkwardness she had initially felt was unprecedented after all.

'What's in the box?' she asked, standing a little on her tiptoes to peer into the crate, only to see a wooden lid.

Grinning, Daryl removed the lid to reveal a dozen mason jars of clear liquid, a little dusty, some of the liquid still sloshing slightly in their jars from their travels.

'Good ol' moonshine,' he said.

Beth looked up into his face, raising an eyebrow.

'Why?' she asked.

'Sweet nectar of the red-necks,' he said.

Beth chuckled a little at that. She turned back to look sceptically at the jars.

'Why did you bring it – where did you get it?' she asked.

'Twenty-one questions,' Daryl said a little gruffly. 'Some run down piece o' shit shack we checked out on th' way back... di'n seem right leaving it there.'

'Hm,' Beth kept her eyes on the crate.

'Wha's wrong?' Daryl asked then, frowning.

'Nothing,' she said, 'It's just – my daddy always said bad moonshine can make you go blind.'

Daryl shrugged.

'Aint nothin' out there worth seeing no more anyway.' He said.

Beth scowled at his pessimism, but she could not correct him. Not really.

'I don't know why you insisted on bringing that whole crate back with us.' Michonne had rejoined Daryl after having spoken to Rick, and was standing looking at the crate with equal amounts of scepticism as Beth, her arms folded across her chest.

'There aint a great deal of choice when it comes to liquor no more,' Rick said, standing a little behind Michonne.

'What are we celebrating?' Maggie's voice took Beth a little by surprise, her sister having arrived to stand beside her without Beth even noticing. Glen was with her, peering around Maggie and into the box.

'More like drownin' sorrows,' Daryl said, lifting one of the mason jars up out from the box.

'Don't think like that.' Beth said, her voice taking on an air of scolding. 'There's plenty to live for, to celebrate. We got a roof over our head, family – we ain't dead yet.'

Michonne chuckled, lightly nodding her head at Beth in approval.

'I like the way you think, Beth.' Rick smiled as Maggie wrapped an arm around her little sister and pulled her into a tight side hug.

'You're going to keep us all ticking, Beth,' Maggie said, smiling, 'you're like our little glow of sunshine.'

Beth smiled, but wriggled out from her sister's embrace when she felt she could without causing offence. She hadn't been trying to be fluffy, she really did think they still had a lot to live for. Not everything in the world was awful – and Daryl was wrong, she thought, as she watched him unscrew the lid to the jar, there were still things worth seeing. And that half smile he flashed her as he caught her eye was just one of them.

. . .

Beth walked back to the cell block with her father; Hershel Greene had expressed his distaste at the moonshine, but had chosen to take himself off to bed rather than sanction his girls. Beth and Maggie Greene had grown up sensible, he prided himself on that fact, and they were old enough and wise enough to make their own decisions and consequent mistakes. Alcohol was not a friend of his, but he trusted his girls. Beth walked back with him, wanting to make sure he really was okay with her and her sister being around the drink.

'You're sending me to bed? Really?' The tone of incredulity caused Beth to turn around. A little ways behind her Rick and Carl were walking through the corridor, Rick carrying Judith on his hip.

'No, Carl,' Rick sighed, 'I just want you to stay with Judith.'

'No.' Beth could see from where she stood that colour was rising in Carl's face, dark blotches appearing across his cheeks. 'You want me out of the way so you can drink. You're treating me like a kid -'

'You are a kid,' Rick said firmly, 'my kid. No, I don't want you drinking. I'm asking you to take care of Judith, for me, for one night.'

'It's pathetic, the way you treat me, the way you push me around – all of you! Zach is drinking!'

'Zach is twenty-one.' Rick said. 'And he's not my son.'

'Hey,' Hershel called softly, as he stood with his arm around Beth's shoulders, 'cut yer Dad some slack, son. He knows what's best for ya.'

'Why do you need to get involved?' Carl snapped, 'Can anything happen around here without every damn person getting involved?!'

'Hey!' Beth said, stepping out from under her father's arm, 'you don't need to speak to my daddy like that!'

'Oh yeah I need _you_ getting involved,' Carl growled, ignoring his dad's warning of a growled 'Carl.'

'What is that supposed to mean?' Beth snapped, folding her arms across her chest.

'Oh you know,' Carl growled, before turning on his heel and storming off.

Rick looked from Beth to Hershel, an apology forming on his lips, but Hershel shook his head.

'I'm going to get myself to bed,' Hershel said, gently stroking Beth's hair back from her angry face. Sighing, Beth nodded. She leant in and kissed her father's soft cheek.

'Be careful, will you,' he said, smiling through his beard.

'We will, daddy.' Beth smiled. 'Although we don't have to-'

'No, no, go have fun, go live, go relax for a while' Hershel smiled, 'just be good.'

Beth nodded.

. . .

Beth sat with Maggie, Glen, Daryl, Michonne, Carol, Zach and Rick in the common room a little while later, glasses of moonshine on the table in front of them. She sat on the bench in-between Daryl and Maggie, somewhat surprised that her sister was acting so casual around both the moonshine and her and Daryl; yet Maggie Green sat beside her baby sister, adjacent to her own lover, who was inhaling the strong scent of the drink with a scrunched up nose.

'Ed dabbled in making this once,' Carol said, as Daryl leant across to pour some of the liquid from the jar into her currently empty glass. She tilted the glass a little to look down at the liquid within. 'Nasty stuff.' She said.

'You aint gotta drink it,' Daryl said, sitting back.

'Oh I know,' she said, 'but I can't let you have all the fun. Just a little for me, though.'

'Just a little for everyone, I should think,' Rick said, 'we can't afford to lose our sense. And this is potent stuff.'

'Yes sir mister sheriff,' Daryl said, offering Rick a sarcastic salute.

'Where's Carl?' Maggie asked Rick then, having glanced around and noticing he was not there.

Rick chuckled lightly, tilting his glass.

'In the cell block with Judith. There's no way I'm letting him near this stuff.'

'Sulking in the cell block, then.' Glen said.

Rick raised his glass in a tilt to Glen, nodding to him with a smile. Beth felt a pang of sympathy for Carl then, but his attitude towards both herself and her father dilated any sympathy she may have had. If anything, it encouraged her to lift her glass to her lips as the rest of the table fell into idle chatter, the clear liquid within sloshing lightly at the movement. Something seemed to have changed in Carl recently, from the sweet, kind boy who had been a good friend to her, to a sullen, angry child. Beth shook him from her thoughts as she tried not to inhale as she raised the glass, knowing the fumes would smell something akin to nail varnish remover; she sipped from her glass, trying not to taste the lethal stuff, but it made its presence known as it burned its way down her throat. Coughing, she put the glass back down, tears springing to her eyes.

Daryl hit her roughly on the back.

'Y'alright?' he asked.

Beth nodded as she cleared her throat.

Daryl continued to rub her back lightly, his eyes on hers. With his other hand, he moved her glass away from her slightly across the table. As he did this, his sleeve shifted slightly, and Beth spotted her bracelet on his wrist. A rush of love hit her.

'You're still wearing it,' she said, gently running her finger over the little beads.

'Why would I take it off?' Daryl asked, narrowing his eyes slightly from beneath his hair. 'Yer still wearing the poncho.'

'It's warm,' Beth shrugged, but she was grinning.

As she stroked the cool beads of her own bracelet, the backs of her fingers brushed against the cool glass Daryl's hand was still wrapped around.

'I never thought I would touch a drop of this stuff,' she said, her eyes dropping to the glass, 'alcohol in general, I mean, not just this... chemical stuff.'

Daryl smiled at her, his eyes softening the way they only really seemed to do around her. And perhaps Rick.

'Why?' he said.

'Cause of my dad.' Beth shrugged, 'his daddy before him was an alcoholic – so much so we never met him, Maggie and I.'

'Yer dad drank,' Daryl said softly.

'Mhm, but he gave it up once Maggie was born.' Beth told him. 'He never touched it again, not a drop. I guess he didn't trust himself with it.'

'S'a sickness,' Daryl said.

'Mhmm,' Beth was staring at the glass before her.

'Y'don't have to drink it,' Daryl said quietly, 'An' I ain't neither.'

Beth looked up at him then, her bright blue eyes taking in every section of this man's honest face. She smiled.

'I'm not my father,' she said.

'Yer dad's a good man,' Daryl said sincerely.

'Oh, I know,' Beth smiled, 'I know.'

'Least y'got that,' he said quietly, 'm'parents drunk too.'

Beth nodded; Daryl had spoken about his own parents to her before. She knew they were drinkers and she also knew they were abusive.

Beth squeezed Daryl's hand, earning himself a glance from him. He was so strong, but Beth knew him well enough now to know there was still a fair amount of pain beneath the tough exterior. Deep down he was still hurting and losing Merle, no matter how well he had coped with it, had only added to that pain. As Beth watched his own blue eyes, she was overwhelmed by the undeniable feeling within her, the feeling that all she really wanted to do was take some of that pain away from him. In fact, she was starting to feel as if her own happiness could only really flourish if it included his own.

Daryl moved his hand from hers and her glass to pick up his own, which he then brought to his mouth to drink from, taking hearty gulps which Beth watched with weird satisfaction as his throat worked, the movement of his swallowing causing his adam's apple to bounce. Beth licked her lips slightly, her mouth suddenly dry.

'So what do we do about The Governor,' Michonne said, her voice loud enough to cut across Beth's train of thought.

'We worry about that another night,' Rick said, wiping his lips on the back of his hand and putting down his glass.

'I don't think that's wise. I don't think we should leave this.' Michonne said.

'I think she's right, Rick,' Carol said slowly, 'we can't lure ourselves into a false sense of security.'

'No,' Michonne nodded to Carol.

Rick was shaking his head.

'Okay, okay,' Rick said slowly on a sigh, 'but tonight we drink. It's late and it's been a long week... a long year. Couple o' years.'

'We take a night off,' Glen said.

Rick nodded.

'That bastard slipped through our fingers,' Daryl grunted before he took another long swig from his glass. He finished his glass then poured a fresh one from the open mason jar.

'You did what you could,' Beth said, watching him with a slightly timid unease as he drank from his fresh glass.

'We could'a got 'im,' he said, taking a breath after swigging from the glass.

'It doesn't matter,' Beth shook her head.

'It does.' Daryl said. 'He hurt you.'

His face had darkened, and it worried Beth. She watched him for a moment, his blue eyes dark as he stared ahead. Her heart picked up speed as he spoke of The Governor hurting her, but the dark look over his face shadowed it.

She picked up her own glass and, grimacing through the taste, finished it off. The dizzying effects of the alcohol which seemed to slow down time hit her before she had even put the glass back down on the table.

Zach began a coughing fit of his own suddenly. Rick, who was sitting beside him, hit him roughly on the back as he spluttered into his hands.

'Alright?' he said, leaning back to look at him.

Zach nodded.

'Strong,' he spluttered.

'Aint a real man,' Daryl muttered as he rose his glass to his own lips, his eyes lowered.

Beth raised an eyebrow to him, but he made a point of not looking at her. She leant to the side to gently nudge him with her shoulder. He looked down at her then as he put the glass down.

As he looked at her she began to laugh, having to stifle her giggles behind her hands as memories of Daryl lowering her onto the floor of the guard room swam to mind, flushing her cheeks with an intense heat behind the alcoholic fog.

Daryl smiled himself then, looking down into his own glass.

'Be nice,' Beth whispered, grinning up at him.

He sighed, looking away from her, a smile still on his face.

'Okay, that's me,' Carol said, pushing her glass away from her and standing up, 'I'm off to bed.'

'I'll come wi'ya,' Daryl said, leaning back from the table so he could fit his hand into the front pocket of his jeans. He pulled out a crushed pack of cigarettes then stood up. Carol nodded and waited for him. Beth watched him as he got up from beside her, taking his glass with him. He winked down at her once he was stood up, surprising her.

She turned back around to face the table as Maggie elbowed her in the ribs.

'Is it hot in here?' Maggie asked as Beth picked up her glass to drink from. 'You're looking a little red.'

'Shut up.' Beth hissed.

The rest of them remained around the table, but Beth did not drink much more. What she had drunk was coursing through her veins already and her head felt heavier than usual, her eye lids taking longer and longer to reopen whenever she blinked. The atmosphere around the table had steadily grown rowdier, with voices becoming a little louder and the sound of laughter heard more than usual. It was a nice sound, Beth thought, one that was not heard often enough around here.

Maggie was leaning across the table with her head on Glen's shoulder, her own eyes looking heavy. Beth caught her eye as Maggie yawned. She smiled at her little sister then sat herself up.

'I think I'm going to go to bed,' she said, 'been a long day.'

Beth nodded.

'Come on then,' Glen said, gently stroking a strand of hair back behind his wife's ear.

Beth pushed herself up from the table, her head swimming with vertigo.

'I'll come with you, I want to – get changed.' Beth swallowed. She had been about to say she wanted to find Daryl, but with all the eyes around the table on her she suddenly felt like it might not be a good idea.

Maggie looked at her; she nodded without saying anything, but Beth thought she knew what she was about to say.

Glen wrapped an arm around Beth's sister's as they left the room to soft chorus of goodbye's and goodnight's. Beth trailed a little behind them, concentrating on her steps as she walked, her body feeling groggier than usual. As her sister and Glen headed for the cells, Beth went towards the doors to the outside.

'Sleep well,' she said to her sister, 'I'll see you in the morning.'

'Alright,' Maggie said, rolling her eyes.

Beth folded her arms beneath the poncho as she walked, frowning slightly to harness the concentration she needed in order to walk straight. She pushed the doors open gently, shivering as the cold air from the outside hit her face. She squinted as she stepped out into the dark.

'Hey,' she said, stepping out towards Daryl, who she had spotted standing a little further away. He nodded to her once as he blew out a cloud of smoke.

'Y'alright?' he asked in a gruff voice laced with smoke.

'Mhm,' Beth nodded as she walked over to him, 'Just checkin' up on ya.'

'I'm still 'ere,' he said, 'aint done a runna.'

Beth chuckled.

'Wha's up?' he asked, bringing the cigarette back to his lips and taking a long drag, his strong eyes on hers, intense behind his hair and through the light cloud of smoke that haloed him.

'Nothing,' Beth shook her head.

'D'ya miss me?' he asked, his mouth hitching up into his lopsided half smile Beth found hard to deal with.

'What, in those five minutes you were gone?' Beth grinned.

'Yeah,' Daryl leant his head back and blew the smoke out into the sky above, 'nah last coupl'a days.'

'Yeah,' Beth said softly, stepping closer to him. She gently placed her hands on his waist, sneaking them beneath his jacket. 'I did actually.'

Daryl smiled down at her, chucking his cashed out cigarette onto the floor beside them.

Beth stood up on her tip toes to kiss his lips, the first time she had since they had left the housing apartment. It felt right, to her, for their lips to be together again, for her breath to mingle with his, the soft scratch of his stubble against her skin, the taste of the smoke on his breath.

Daryl pushed her hair back from her face, his hand trailing down her cheek to cup her chin.

'I'm back now,' he said.

Beth nodded, smiling.

'You coming in?' she asked.

'Yeah,' he said, dropping his hand, 'y'cold?'

'Mhm,' Beth nodded.

Daryl draped his arm around her shoulders in a similar way to how Glen had with Maggie before, and together they walked back into the light of the prison. Without discussing anything aloud, the two of them forsook the common room, instead heading for the cell block, where a sleepy atmosphere of quiet solitude seemed to resonate.

They wandered to Beth's own cell, where she walked in and sat on her bed, kicking off her boots. Daryl hung back in her doorway, leaning against the doorframe.

'Wha's this?' he asked, as he placed his glass of moonshine down on the bedside cabinet.

'My diary.' Beth said, biting her bottom lip.

'D'ya write about me in it?' he asked, looking at her through his hair.

Beth chuckled.

'Sometimes.' She said.

Daryl chucked it back down and came to sit beside her on the bed, leaning his head back on the wall behind them and closing his eyes.

Beth caressed the back of his hand as it lay on the blanket between them. Absent-mindedly, he turned his hand around so his palm faced upwards, and Beth gently traced over the lines of his rough palm, smiling. Her head was heavy and foggy and her vision was swimming slightly, but she was happy, she knew that.

She moved her hand up to play with the beads of her bracelet on his wrist.

'I love that you're still wearing this,' she said.

He opened his eyes a fraction to look at her.

Beth stroked his skin, her fingers running over the small tattoo on his wrist. Daryl watched her for a while, silently enjoying the skin to skin contact, drowsiness slowly descending on him.

'How many tattoo's do you have?' Beth asked.

Daryl cleared his throat, squinting slightly.

'Uh, eight.' He said, turning his hand back over so Beth could see the little star on his hand.

'Do they mean anything?' she asked.

Daryl shrugged.

'Not really.'

He watched her for a while, the blue of her eyes hidden from him, her long lashes brushing against her cheek bones as she looked down.

'Did ya ever want any?' He asked.

'Huh?' Beth looked up at him. 'Oh, no, not really.' She smiled.

Daryl nodded.

'But I guess I never thought about anything like this back before... I guess I was a different person then.'

'So if y'were who ya are now back before this shit storm, y'd'a got one?' Daryl chuckled, watching her.

Beth laughed.

'Maybe,' she shrugged.

'These ones,' Daryl said, taking his hand from hers and holding his arm up, 'Merle done.'

'Merle was … a tattoo...ist?' Beth frowned.

'Nah,' Daryl shook his head, 'but he had ink and a needle.'

Beth grimaced.

'Does it hurt?' she asked.

Daryl shrugged.

'A little.' He admitted.

Beth turned her own hands over in her lap, her somewhat drunken mind thinking things over, slowly, like someone in pain turning the heavy pages of a fragile book.

'Can you do it?' She asked.

'Do what?' Daryl frowned.

'Tattoo.' She said.

Daryl shrugged.

'Dunno,' he said, 'I never tried. Probably.'

'Could you do one on me?' Beth asked, biting her lower lip.

'Yeah,' Daryl said, then he tilted his head to look at her, 'y'mean – can I?'

'Yeah,' Beth shrugged, beginning to grin, 'yeah why not?'

'Because yer – yer pure,' he said.

'Not any more,' Beth said, her tone low.

Colour seemed to creep up Daryl's neck to his cheeks, and Beth saw him physically swallow.

Beth moved along the bed until she was closer to him, feeling his body heat radiate from him. The alcohol in her system had given her an odd sense of confidence.

'A little something – tiny,' she said, her voice low as she sidled up to him, 'here, the same as yours.' She pointed to her wrist.

Daryl shook his head, laughing.

'Yer crazy.' He said softly.

'Crazy 'bout you,' She said in a sing-song voice, kissing his stubbly cheek.

Daryl laughed, but he pushed himself forward and grabbed her pen up from where it lay beside her diary.

'Y'got a needle?' he said gruffly.

'I do, actually.' Beth grinned, jumping up from the bed. Her head swam and she had to stop for a moment to steady herself, blinking heavily. Once her vision had stopped spinning, she moved to her desk and opened the top drawer where her needle and thread lay, used only recently to sow up a patch in her jeans.

She handed it to Daryl, who had smashed her fountain pen against the edge of the cabinet, splitting the cartridge within it. Daryl took the needle from her and drew his lighter from his pocket, flicking it open. Beth sat back down next to him and watched as the flame flickered to light. He wrapped his sleeve around his fingers and held the needle into the flame, holding it steady until it began to glow.

'What d'ya want?' Daryl asked.

'I don't know,' Beth admitted, feeling stupid. 'Do me a bow.'

'A bow?' Daryl said.

'From your cross bow,' she said, biting her lip and looking up at him with her wide, honest blue eyes, 'but give it an arrow head.'

Daryl looked at her, his eyes searching hers.

'Y'sure?' he asked.

Beth nodded.

'Draw it on,' Daryl said.

'With what?' Beth asked, looking around. She picked up the broken pen, detaching the nib which held remnants of the ink.

'Disinfect it first.' Daryl said.

'Huh?' Beth blinked.

'Here,' he grabbed the glass of moonshine and handed it to her. 'Rub that on y'skin.'

Beth nodded, pouring a little bit of it onto her wrist, rubbing it in. Gingerly, she brought the nib to her wrist and raggedly drew a little arrow lengthways on her wrist, pointing up, no longer than two inches inch.

'Ready?' Daryl asked. Beth nodded. She bit her lip, hard. Slowly, Daryl dipped the burning needle into the ink, taking Beth's hand in a grip so softly it didn't seem to come from the bulky man sitting beside her.

Gently, Daryl moved the needle to the small drawing she had done.

'Ready?' he asked again. Beth nodded. She narrowed her eyes, but kept watch as Daryl put the hot needle to her skin, then took a deep, sharp intake of breath as he pushed, puncturing her skin.

'Ow!' she gasped, as the black ink seeped into her skin. Daryl repeated the process, stopping occasionally to dip the needle back in to the ink, all along the line of the arrow, poking tiny holes into her skin until they all joined up. Each prick felt different; some Beth could hardly feel, whilst others made her cry out loud. Her skin had began to flush a deep red all around the line, tiny droplets of blood ballooning to the surface of her skin. With one of his bandanna's, Daryl wiped away the excess ink and blood, pressing down hard as he did so. Beth bit down on her lip, her skin feeling hot and flushed.

With precision but with enough speed to not prolong her pain, Daryl finished off the tiny tattoo, wiping it clean after.

'Tha's a real prison tat,' Daryl said in a low voice.

Beth twisted her sore wrist back and forth, admiring the tiny arrow that now sat permanently on her skin. The lines bled a little, but all in all, it was a job well done.

'Thank you,' she breathed.

Daryl shook his head.

'Yer sister sure ain't gon' thank me,' he said.

'Forget Maggie,' Beth whispered, leaning forward to kiss Daryl, pressing her lips firmly to his. He kissed her back, entangling one of his hands in her hair.

'Keep it clean,' Daryl said.

'Yes sir,' Beth smiled, leaning towards him on her knees, 'if you kiss me.'

Daryl laughed, shaking his head, but he pulled her towards him all the same, kissing her roughly until she moved herself to straddle his lap, her breathing heavy.

'I missed you,' she breathed, leaning back to look into his eyes.

'I missed y'too,' he said roughly, running his hands down through her hair.

Smiling, her brain foggy with the alcohol, Beth moved back in to kiss him, their bodies pressing close to one another.

'We should get back t'the others,' Daryl said after a while, his hands slowly running down the length of her body.

'Do we have to?' Beth asked quietly.

'Yeah,' Daryl breathed, 'y'dad's sleepin' jus' up the hall.'

Beth bit her lip and nodded, acknowledging the sense of what he was saying. Reluctantly, she took herself from him, and together they returned to the common room. The next couple of hours in which they spent with the others, Beth kept her now throbbing wrist below the table, but she found it harder and harder to keep her hands from Daryl as he sat beside her. Eventually, she decided to take herself to bed, thinking it safer than putting herself into a compromising position, the alcohol whispering away in her ear and the heat of Daryl's body beside her. Her desires had been sated, so she had thought, but being with him once only served to show her what she had been missing, and instead of feeling satisfied, she only felt the need to be with him grow. She thought she could understand her father's dependence on alcohol now, for she was pretty sure she was addicted to Daryl Dixon.


	41. Chapter 41

With Judith balanced on her hip, gently bouncing her up and down, Beth walked down the corridor of the cell block mid-morning, smiling down at the little girl who gummy-smiled back up at her with big bright brown eyes. Those brown eyes widened as the sound of Rick drifted out into the corridor.

'Do you recognise your daddy's voice?' Beth cooed, grinning, 'is that your daddy?'

Judith giggled, burying her head down into her chubby little neck.

'I ain't gon' let him get away wi' this, we ain't safe so long as he's out there.'

Daryl's voice caught Beth a little off guard; it always had the same effect on her, sending shivers down her spine, especially when she wasn't expecting to hear it.

'We need y' here,' Rick said, 'you're our main provider.'

'I can go out b'fore we go – today, if y'want.'

'Who knows how long you will be, though?' Rick said, 'You're important to us, you're part of the group here.'

'I ain't leavin' the group – 'm protecting it.' Daryl said. 'I can find him an' stop him b'fore he comes back.'

'We don't know he will come back.' Rick said.

'He might, why risk that?'

'I don't like it... you should be here with us.'

'Everyone's got'a do their bit.'

Beth looked down at the baby in her arms, her heart pounding.

'Not nice being left out of the picture, is it?'

Beth turned around, her hand flying to the babies back to make sure she didn't fall. Carl was standing in the doorway of his cell room, his arms folded, watching her through a look of hostile disdain. There was a weird mixture of anger and happiness in his own brown eyes, so similar to the happy wide ones of his baby sister.

'What?' Beth snapped. She had always been close friends with Carl but she was nearing the end of her tether with him and his attitude of late.

'Daryl's going out after the Governor.' Carl said, his voice laced with contempt.

Beth swallowed around the lump in her throat, her eyes narrowed on him.

'And I'm guessing by your face he hadn't told you. Or asked your permission, perhaps?'

'Take Judith.' Beth said through the sour taste that had collected in her mouth.

She passed the baby off to her older brother, a small pang of guilt at ditching her so suddenly presenting itself, but it remained so buried beneath the rushing feelings of anger and frustration that she paid it little attention.

Turning her back on Carl's smirk, Beth left the cell block, heading for the open air in which she sought solace. She hoped the cold air would help clear her mind.

Beth pushed open the nearest door and stepped out into the brisk air, her boots crunching over the gravel of the ground as she walked through the cold. She was angry, but she was unsure whether she had any right to be. The Governor did pose a threat to their safety and Daryl had every right to want to go out and find him, to stop him. Not just the right, either; Beth thought he was correct in his belief that the Governor would not leave them alone. Rick was being naïve, she thought, to think they were safe from him. They would never be safe from him, not really.

'You're joking.' Glen's voice, somewhat deadpan, reached Beth over the wind as she walked, rounding the corner of the prison in the direction of the courtyard.

'I'm not.' Maggie's voice joined Glen's then. Beth stopped.

'Daryl? Are you serious? How? I mean – how does one find their self in that situation?' his voice had taken on a gleeful tone now, traces of laughter lurking beneath his words.

'Beats me,' Maggie chuckled.

'I don't get it, I really don't. Out of everyone here – who would go for Daryl? I mean – well – would you?' Uncertainty took the place of glee.

'Not at all!' Maggie's tone was incredulous.

'How do you think it went? Like, that's got to be awkward man... he's so... intense. I bet it was weird-'

'This is my sister,' Maggie said in a hurry, 'I really don't want to think about it.'

Her suspicions confirmed, Beth rounded the corner and came face to face with Maggie and Glen as they sat together at one of the picnic tables.

'Yer mum never teach you not to gossip?' she spat, her chest heaving with anger.

Maggie and Glen both turned to look at her, wide eyed and startled.

'Beth-' Maggie begun as Glen looked down.

'No! I told you in privacy and you're going around laughing at me behind my back, telling everyone?'

'I told Glen that's all, only Glen,' Maggie said, rushing to untangle her legs from beneath the table as she stood up.

'It wasn't your information to give - ' Beth snapped.

'He's my husband,' Maggie said, offering Beth a panicky smile, 'I had to tell him – I was worried about you Beth!'

'Why!' Beth yelled, 'I'm fine!'

'Because he's a grown man and you're – you're a kid!'

'I'm not a kid,' Beth said, her voice icy cold with anger.

'Okay,' Maggie said slowly, 'I didn't mean t'upset ya – I really didn't. I just...' she shook her head.

'Forget it,' Beth snapped, 'just forget it, okay?'

'Alright,' Maggie nodded, 'I'm sorry.'

Beth nodded, her breathing slowing as she steadied her heart. She looked from her sister to Glen to her sister, both of them watching her in the solemn yet anxious silence of those who knew they were on thin ice. Sighing, Beth turned her back on them and stormed off, a strong suspicion they would continue their conversation once she was out of earshot, albeit in whispers.

Beth headed back for the prison, her spirits at an all time low; her sister was laughing behind her back and Daryl was getting ready to leave them. Her heart felt heavy as she stepped back into the prison, her lips down turned as unbridled sighs escaped them, the only real way she could relieve herself of her emotions, even if sighing only helped for the duration of the sigh, the heavy weight of her worries settling back down on her chest straight after.

Feeling both miserable and embarrassed and unable to fully process either emotion, Beth walked into the canteen. She spotted Carol from afar, leaning against one of the tables. She turned to look at her as she entered.

'Hi, Beth,' she said in a voice unusually cheery and a little louder than usual, but Beth was too despondent to pick up on it.

'Hey Carol,' She sighed.

'What's the matter?' Carol asked, straightening up to look at the girl as she walked around the tables towards her.

'Nothing,' Beth sighed, pulling at the sleeve of her sweater.

'There ain't none left-' Daryl emerged from within the pantry then, his head down as he looked at something in his hands. He looked up as he stepped out, looking to Carol, but he spotted Beth and stopped.

'Oh, just packing up a few supplies for your trip?' Beth said, feeling her anger surface again in unrestrained waves, overflowing before she could check it.

Carol, her face drawn into a pinched expression, looked from Beth to Daryl.

'I-' Daryl frowned.

'So when are you going?' Beth asked, folding her arms and standing her ground, her legs parted and both boots planted firmly on the grey flooring, inadvertently turning herself into a human barrier.

Daryl looked at Carol, his face worried, his eyes wide. He looked like a child that had been caught out. Beth watched as he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times, seeming to splutter. She had never seen him looking worried before, and perhaps under different circumstances she would have sympathised with the look or even found it amusing or cute – but not today. She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow at him.

'I think I'll go see if Judith needs feeding,' Carol said, getting up.

Daryl threw a desperate glance at her, but Carol shook her head.

Beth watched Carol walk out of the room before she turned back to Daryl, her eyebrows raised as if to ask 'well?' She was waiting.

'Me an' Michonne are goin' afta him.' he said.

'When?' Beth asked.

'Soon,' Daryl said.

'Were you going to tell me?' Beth asked.

'Yeah I - ' Daryl paused and looked down, visibly swallowing, 'I was gonna.'

'When?' Beth demanded again.

'I haven't even seen ya,' Daryl frowned.

'You saw me yesterday,' Beth said in a voice dripping with contempt, yanking up the sleeve of her sweater to reveal her slightly swollen, reddened wrist, the image of the bow evident. 'Or did you _forget_ that?'

'No,' Daryl shook his head, 'I just didn't know fer sure 'til today. I wasn't gon' leave without tellin' ya.' He stepped towards her, placing his hands on her upper arms just below her shoulders, 'come out with me.'

'What?' Beth frowned.

'I need t'go get some supplies,' he said, 'from town.'

'When?' Beth asked.

'Today,' he said, 'I was gonna go wi' Michonne but if y'wanna come, I'll go wi' you.'

'Okay,' Beth nodded, her anger depleting as she looked into his blue eyes, his hands warm and strong on her arms, 'yeah.'

. . .

Maggie came to see Beth as she packed a bag, clearing her throat as she stood in her doorway.

'Yes?' Beth said, standing up and turning around.

'Beth,' Maggie said, her voice solemn, 'I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have been talking about you like that, it was rude.'

'Forget it.' Beth sighed, turning back to her bed.

'Are you going somewhere?' Maggie asked timidly.

'I'm going to get supplies.' Beth said.

'With Daryl?' Maggie asked, but it didn't sound much like a question.

'Yeah.' Beth turned around again to face her sister, swinging her backpack onto her shoulder as she did so and picking up her knife from the table. She stared down her sister with her bright blue eyes as she held the knife in her hand. 'Got a problem with that?'

Maggie shook her head. Her lips were pursed to one side and her eyes were soft, her dark eyebrows slanted towards her hairline. Beth sighed.

'I've got to go,' she said. She stepped towards Maggie and gently touched her arm. 'I'm not mad at you. I'll see you when I get back.'

'Okay,' Maggie said softly, offering her sister a small smile.

Maggie walked with Beth down to the prison grounds where Daryl was waiting for her, stood beside one of the battered white pick-up trucks they sometimes used.

'You take care of my sister,' Maggie said as they came to a stop beside him; her voice was softer than usual, her tone less abrasive as she addressed Daryl.

Daryl nodded, walking around the truck and opening the passenger door to throw his bag in onto the seat with his crossbow.

'Be safe, Beth.' Maggie said, pulling her sister into a hug.

'I will,' Beth said, smiling at Daryl over her sister's shoulder. He gave her a small half smile, his head lightly bowed.

Beth climbed up into the truck once Maggie let her go, pushing Daryl's pack aside and slinging her own down beside it, letting them take up the spare seat in-between her own and the drivers. Daryl opened the other door and climbed up behind the wheel with a grunt. He looked over at Beth, one brow slightly raised. She smiled at him, her way of reassuring him she was fine, and that he could be too.

Daryl started up the engine as Maggie yanked the gates open for them, standing aside to watch as they pulled out of the grounds and made their way down the road; Beth twisted in her seat to look through the back window where she saw the gradually receding image of her sister pull the gates back shut.

She turned back to face the front to see Daryl fighting to retrieve something from his back pocket, struggling to elevate his body off of the seat, leaning his weight back into the headrest. She frowned, amused, as he pulled out a crushed pack of cigarettes.

'Wha?' he said.

'You alright?' she laughed.

'Yeah,' he frowned, fumbling one out and sticking it between his lips.

Beth shook her head and chuckled, turning back to face the front, watching as the country side around them slipped away. She saw him light up from her peripheral vision, chucking the packet and the lighter onto the seat beside her. The smell of smoke filled the cabin as Daryl breathed out on a sigh.

'How's yer wrist?' he asked.

'It's okay,' Beth nodded.

Daryl nodded, the cigarette bouncing lightly between his lips. There was nothing attractive about smoking, Beth had never liked it and had never been in the slightest bit interested in trying it – but something about seeing Daryl do it had her tingling in places that shouldn't have been tingling.

 _He could probably do anything and I'd find it sexy,_ she thought to herself. Hell, how had she gotten here?

She glanced to him, watching with admiration as he rest his wrists atop the steering wheel, the cigarette hanging loosely from his lips, his eyes narrowed lightly on the road ahead of them.

 _I'm in trouble here_ Beth thought weakly, but the thought was drowned out by the undeniable lust that coursed through her. She was still upset that he was leaving, and worried about his possible encounters with the governor, but she was glad she got to spend this time with him before he went. All to herself.

'What?' Daryl's voice brought her back to the present, his blue eyes on her as he took the cigarette from his mouth.

Beth's face felt hot.

'Nothing,' she said, trying to sound innocent, but her voice tripped up itself.

'Y'were lookin' at me.' He said.

'Was I?' She squeaked.

'Yep,' he said.

'What are we looking for in town?' Beth asked, changing the subject and turning to look interestedly out of the front window.

'Medicine.' Daryl said slowly.

Beth nodded.

'How long are you going for?' Beth asked then.

'Dunno,' Daryl shrugged.

'Where are you going?'

'North,' he said, 'we found a track tha' looks like it belongs to him heading that way. Looks like he ain't alone neither.'

'But everyone from Woodbury is with us … or dead.' Beth said.

Daryl shook his head.

'Couple o' his grunts got out wi' him. Or he might'a picked up some new friends.'

Beth nodded slowly, musing it over. She really did not like the thought of Daryl going out there.

'Are you scared of him?' She asked quietly.

Daryl took one wrist from the wheel to hold his cigarette as he turned to look at her, his lips parting in half a grin.

'Nah,' he said.

Beth regarded him for a moment, then offered him the other half of the smile, which he took.

'I am.' She said after a while, the smile fading from her lips.

Daryl's own lips reformed into a hard line, his pallor darkening.

'I know,' he said, returning to face the front. 'That's why I have to go.'

'What do you mean?' Beth frowned.

Daryl drummed the fingertips of his left hand on top of the steering wheel for a while whilst the cigarette burned in his left, the smoke billowing softly up in small spirals. He raised it back to his mouth and took a deep drag as Beth watched him, returning his hand back to the wheel, slowly feeding the wheel through his hands as the road curved around before them. The cigarette burned low in-between his lips.

'I don' care what Rick says,' he said slowly around the cigarette, 'He's a threat. If he's out there, he's a threat. And he got to you, he hurt ya, and I ain't gon' sit back and let that slide.'

'You'll put yourself in danger,' Beth said.

Daryl shook his head.

'I ain't in danger,' he said, 'he hurt ya, I can't sit around doin' nothin' while yer loosing sleep over th' prick.'

Beth watched as Daryl wound down the window beside him to throw out the cigarette; the cold air hit Beth's exposed skin, forcing her to hug herself tightly to keep from shivering. Daryl wound the window back up, blocking out the frigid air once again. He turned to look at her.

'I ain't gonna let no son of a bitch hurt ya,' he said, 'Or frighten ya or keep y'worried. You deserve t'be safe and protected an' if I can do that – I'm gonna. And I aint sayin' I think y'can't handle y'self, cause I reckon you've proved that y'can, but I'm sayin' - you ain't always gotta.'

Beth stared at him, her heart in her throat. The warm sense of pride that his acknowledgement of her abilities elicited was intermingled with the strange, roughly primitive sense of territorial belonging that his words brought forth. She wasn't entirely sure and could never be certain because Daryl was never that forthcoming with words, but he seemed to be proving his feelings for her each day, showing his willingness to protect her. She felt then like she was his, truly, and with that, he was hers. He would put himself in danger to protect her. She felt warm with both pride and admiration as she sat and stared at him, her face open and full of emotion.

'Thank you,' she whispered.

Daryl looked sideways at her. He shook his head to say no worries, whilst Beth leant her own head back against the seat, watching him from the corner of her eye, her Daryl.

. . .

It was an ambush. It was not orchestrated with prior knowledge, wits nor any kind of brains, but an ambush was what it felt like to Beth.

Daryl had parked the truck a little way from the pharmacy they intended to sweep so to not draw attention, but almost as instantly as they vacated the truck they could see they were in trouble; there were at least a dozen walkers roaming in the not too far distance. For a moment they both seemed to consider getting back in the truck and leaving, but they both soon figured they would be safe once they were inside. The situation outside, however, forced them to forsake their usual ritual of checking the building was clear before entering, not bothering to hang around and knock on the door and listen before heading inside, instead Daryl pulled the door ajar and ushered Beth inside before him.

A tree outside the back of the shop had fallen and taken down a significant chunk of the wall with it, undoubtedly thanks to the recent hurricane. This new entry to the shop had allowed the walkers from the street to enter the building, converging within the small dark space, perhaps drawn inwards by the noise of the falling wall, perhaps forced in by the rain – whatever their reason, they seemed to be stuck within the building once they had entered, either not having the capability to clamber back over the fallen branches and scattered items, or never having a strong enough reason to. Unable to leave and evidently starved, the walkers spotted Daryl and Beth the second they opened the door, their bored, roaming eyes maybe instantly noticing something out of place, or perhaps the smell drew them, or the unusual sound. Their sunken eyes zeroed in on them and they instantly made their way to them, tripping over the fallen debris and scattered shelves throughout the room as they uttered their low, guttural sounds to alert any walker who may not have noticed the easy snack that had just walked right into them.

The two unlikely hunting partners saw the approaching walkers at the same time, evidenced in the fact Beth drew her knife at the same time Daryl cocked his crossbow towards them. He could have picked the approaching walkers off before they got to them with relative ease, but before he could, three more walkers suddenly appeared to the side of them, appearing as if from thin air from between the shelves.

Daryl was able to shoot one of the walkers in the face, but the one at the forefront was too close to aim for and suddenly it was on him, using that split second of panic within Daryl that had not yet ticked over into survival instinct to grapple him. This particular walker would have been a large, burly man in life, of an impressive stature, and whilst its skin was now sunken and drawn, it was still a considerable beast of a thing as it towered over Daryl, its eyes puffy within its face, the skin around its features having begun to be dragged down by its no longer functioning muscles and their inability to defy gravity so that it swung limply around his jaw and chin, swinging like a pendulum before his throat.

Using the specific tactic particular only to walkers, it lunged and threw itself at Daryl, knocking into him and consequently pushing him to the floor; Daryl fell onto the hard floor with a harsh thump, the walker falling on top of him and the crossbow skidding away from him.

The entire situation had unfurled within seconds and panic had forced Beth to step back, mouth agape, as she watched in horror through her wide blue eyes which remained fixated on Daryl as she watched him fall backwards, in slow motion. Suddenly she felt her head snap back with a painful yank. Twisting her body, Beth turned to see a skeletal corpse dragging her down towards its broken, gnashing jaw by her ponytail. Screaming, she found her strength and twisted her arm to strike at the walker with her knife.

In any other circumstance, Beth's attack would have been enough, for her knife sliced across the peeling skin of the walker's throat. However, her assailant was already dead and a shattered windpipe did nothing to deter it as it continued to pull her down towards it.

Beth screamed as she lost her footing, tumbling down on top of the dead body. Panicking, she thrust her elbow with as much force as she could muster behind her, feeling it connect with the face of the walker, using the time to throw herself to the side and from on top of it. The impact knocked it away from her as the brittle, unnourished bones snapped and caved in under her force, but it did not stop it; it soon crawled its way onto her again, its hand only tightening in her hair. Beth pulled her arm away from its face and incredibly dangerous mouth as quickly as she possibly could, fighting to untangle herself from its grip. Panting, she grabbed up her knife that had fallen beside her and plunged it into the oncoming face of the walker that was crawling on top of her now. She forced the knife into the sunken eye socket in-between the drawn and bruised brow and cheek bones; whatever force reanimated these walking corpses drained before Beth's eyes, but its cold skeletal grip remained firm in her hair. Winded, Beth unsnarled herself from its grip, snapping the fingers back from the hand that held her and pulled the knife firmly from the skull. Tears in her eyes Beth crawled across the floor as she gasped for breaths, her lungs desperate to draw in any breath, on her hands and knees, her heart thumping wildly against her ribcage. The floor was cold and slick with an assortment of fluids she absolutely did not want to distinguish against her palms. She pushed herself onto her knees and drew in a deep breath, then slowly got up onto her feet, pulling herself to a shaky stand.

Daryl had regained his own composure and had thrown off the three walkers and was firing bolts into the walkers approaching from the back, who seemed to have gained more footing than was logical in the time that had passed.

Panting, laced in her own sweat that had gathered from her altercation with the walker, her hair having fallen loose and entangled across her wet face, Beth stamped down on the head of a walker that was pulling itself across the floor towards her by its arms, its teeth snapping towards the ankles. Anger coursed through her as her foot tore towards the monster, anger at having to deal with any of this at all, anger at the fact there were more of these things, that they just kept _coming._ Her boot crashed down through the skull, its head caving in beneath her foot with an audible crack and pop in a grisly explosion of brains and blood and gore which splattered up her legs and scattered out in all directions across the lino flooring, causing her to skid.

Beth's chest heaved, her breath coming in painful, ragged gasps. She forced herself from the mess that was once someone's head, her boot having become slightly wedged in the gore as she tugged her leg out, and stepped forward to retrieve one of Daryl's bolts that was protruding from the back of a head; Daryl had shot the walker in its face, but it had fallen down on its front, forcing the bolt through the skull and out the back of it. Grunting, Beth pulled it through the skull, twisting it in order to get it through the bone, the effort required causing her to shake.

Before she had stood up or had a chance to process the vile intensity of what she had just done, another walker was on top of her, falling down onto her back; she stumbled backwards and threw it off and to the side, crashing back down onto the floor with it. She kicked out, yelling, kicking its broken nose into its skull. She gasped out loud, hitching breaths that tore through her throat as she thrashed wildly against it, kicking its face again and again until it finally lay still, completely unaware that she was sobbing.

Daryl's hand came down to her then which she reached up and grabbed, letting him help her up. He pulled her to her feet in a rough pull, steadying her as her boots slipped across the slick linoleum, preventing them from gripping.

'We need t'get out of here.' He grunted, grabbing her hand. Beth nodded, breathless, wiping the loose blood and guts and tears from across her cheek. Daryl pulled her after him across the store, dragging her along behind him as they ran towards the fallen wall. There were still a few walkers gunning for them, but Daryl pulled her past them, using the fallen displays and overall mess of the store to their advantage.

They stepped out over the scattered bricks and branches and through the broken wall into the low winter sun but did not stop - the two of them jumped over the rubble and overgrown shrubbery of the outside as Daryl pulled Beth across the grass that had grown up and unruly, uncared for over the years since the fall. It was difficult to run through, but with Daryl pulling her by the hand and Beth's own heart thumping a million miles an hour and forcing out gallons of adrenaline, she was able to jump over all obstacles, tripping slightly only twice.

Daryl led her to the backyards of a strip of houses in which the fences had fallen; he pulled her over these fallen fences, their boots crunching down over the splintering wood. They crossed a garden and stopped at the back door of a house, which Daryl forcefully kicked open. They hurried inside, setting to work to barricade the door behind them with any and all pieces of bulky furniture they could find. They kept their senses out whilst they worked, ensuring no walkers ambushed them from within. Daryl ran around the house after, checking the safety of the front doors and the bedrooms, finding them all secure and empty. Then he returned to Beth.

They stood in the middle of the dim sitting room, staring at one another, their chests rising and falling in rapid succession that seemed to heave in time to one another. The only sound was that of their breathing, strong and pained amongst the dark and empty room.

Slowly, reality set in as Beth's heart rate gradually receded. She could feel a steady, casual drip of something from the top of her head; bringing her hand up to touch it, she brought it away to see it covered with grime. Was it her blood? She had no idea. She wiped her face on the back of her hand, attempting to take deep, steadying breaths.

As realisation set in, Beth began to feel a strong sense of disgust, her stomach heaving lightly as the memory of the caved in brain surrounding her foot kept swimming to the front of her mind. Swallowing heavily against the bile that threatened to rise in her throat, Beth tore her boots off from her feet and threw them away from her across the room. She stared at Daryl then, his own face a picture of horror; his hair was slick with both sweat and blood, his face splattered with gore and dirt, his shirt soaked through with blood, his hands and arms covered.

They stared at each other for some time as Beth stood in her socks, slowly sinking into the carpet around them, until suddenly they both snapped. In an instant they were together, Beth's arms around his shoulders and his arms tight around her waist, his lips on hers. They were a horrific mess of blood and guts and sweat but it didn't matter one iota to either of them. Breathing heavy, they begun to undress one another, Beth pushing Daryl's vest down from his broad shoulders and unbuttoning his shirt with shaking hands, her fingers slipping from the small buttons time and time again. Daryl took the hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head; Beth grimaced as the wet and smelly fabric brushed her face, but it was a huge relief to have it removed from her body.

Daryl shrugged off his shirt and pulled his belt free from the loops of his jeans as Beth unbuttoned her own, both tasks taking longer than necessary because neither of them could keep their hands on their own bodies for too long, the horror and fright of what had just passed seeming to make them desperate to touch one another physically, to ensure they were really there, they were alright, they were alive.

Her heart in her throat, Beth attempted to pull off her jeans, but the moisture from their encounter had stuck them fast to her skin, so Daryl lowered her down onto the carpet and helped pull them down her slender legs, leaving her to kick them off over her feet. Neither of them spoke as they forcefully tore one another's clothes from their bruised and filth ridden bodies, but nothing was needed to be said. They paused often to kiss, their kisses rushed and passionate, their teeth clinking as they kissed too desperately.

Naked and cold, Beth tangled her fingers into the gore ridden hair of Daryl, biting her lip as she watched him push himself inside of her with a deep sigh. She expected to feel pain, but apart from a mild discomfort, there was nothing but pleasure and the intense feeling of feeling _home._ She had missed him and having him back inside her made her feel like everything they had just gone through was not so bad. She gasped as he moved within her, pulling him down and digging her fingers into him. Their bodies connected as closely as was possible, slick with sweat as the room began to fill with the sounds of their heavy, rasping breaths and low groans, neither of them really able to fully express their own pleasure and relief. They were supposed to be in hiding, but neither of them cared all that much for silence, panting and gasping and moaning as they lay in someone's sitting room, stripped of their clothing and fear for the time being.

There was nothing slow or soft about this encounter and neither of them uttered a single word to one another, the deep sated need both of them had of just needing to be close to one another took over in animalisatic primitive instinct that had them both panting and clawing at one another on the floor of a long abandoned house, covered from head to toe in grime and blood, the remainders of which now mingled with one another as their bodies lay pressed firmly together, new layers of sweat accumulating on their sore and battered skin.

Digging his elbows deep into the carpet, Daryl sped his movements, groaning as Beth pulled on his hair and tightened her thighs around him, until they reached climax together, Daryl burying his face in her neck and grinding his teeth together, Beth throwing her head back and crying out, screwing her eyes shut.

Eventually, they fell apart, breathing heavily and worn out. They remained where they were on the floor for some time, getting their breaths back and lowering the rapid beats of their hearts that had done nothing but pound away since they first entered that store. As time passed, they had no choice but to pull their spoiled clothes back on and look forward to retrieving the car and making the journey back empty handed. As Beth gingerly lowered her shirt down onto herself, she thought she had never needed a shower so badly in all her life, and she would have had difficulty believing Daryl did not feel the same.


	42. Chapter 42

Beth was sure she must have enjoyed showering before the fall, but she honestly felt like she had never relished nor appreciated one as much as she did right now; she stood within the cold cubicle within the large, empty prison shower room, her spoiled and bloodied clothes discarded on the bench outside, gently rotating her small body to allow the hot water to cover every inch of her. She was eternally grateful to the prison's back up generator and it's ability to keep them in the modern age of electricity; the small amount of time she had spent out on the road before they took the prison had been difficult, but imaging how things might have turned out today without the shower to go back to had her shivering with horror. She watched as the blood and dirt pooled around her feet and ran away down the drain, washing away the revulsion from what had taken place in that goddamn pharmacy, an all too near brush with death.

Her whole body felt sore and tender, covered in cuts that ran crimson down her pale body with the water and bruises that were tender to the touch as she washed, but she was aware that not all of the pain was a result of her near experience with the walkers. She had slept with Daryl again, and on a floor. Her cheeks flushed as she ran her fingertips gently over carpet burns on her elbows, a reminder to her complete lack of self control. Her hips were bruised and she felt sore and a little battered between her thighs; they had not been soft nor gentle, and at the time Beth had been all for that, but now she felt like she would pay for it. She was unsure whether she regretted their quick encounter, the emotions swirling around within her head in a similar fashion to the dirt that swirled around her feet. Being with Daryl would never be a mistake, she had known and decided that after their first time, but this afternoon was different. It was little more than life-affirming sex, the both of them overcome in a deep need to feel alive and safe after so much death and destruction had lunged at them, almost dragging them down into the darkness, so they had so desperately needed to find the light in one another and the avowal of life it swore. Beth was happy to provide that to Daryl because she needed to take it just as badly, but once it was over, she felt somewhat empty.

Exhausted and worn, she found herself lying naked in the dusty old carpet of a house she would never see again, feeling suddenly cold from the lack of intimacy. Daryl had held her hand the whole way back to the truck and she knew he would never use or hurt her, but she was left yearning for more physical contact. It was like having a warm blanket suddenly snatched away from you, leaving you feeling empty and colder than you even had before, with nothing left but the burning desire to get it back and wrap yourself in it.

As Beth washed away the caked on blood and grime she also washed away the sticky residue from her thighs that stuck there as a reminder of her own spur of the moment stupidity – they hadn't used protection. It was fine, Beth was sure, as she tilted her head up to the stream of water and let it run down over her face, it was only that once and she would be more careful next time, and it wasn't like either of them were busy sleeping around. Hindsight was a wonderful thing, but it did little for her now, only adding to the queasy feeling of unease that had already settled in her stomach.

Beth ran her fingers through her tangled hair, grimacing every time she came in to contact with anything that wasn't supposed to be in there. She thought she would need to be in the jet of water for a good few hours until she felt clean again; thankfully someone had thought to pick up supplies to wash with, which she was grateful for as she lathered the suds over her body now, relishing the sweet smell of fruity fragrance that reached her nostrils, working to block out the smell of death and decay.

Her wrist was stinging beneath the water, so she inspected it; it was quite good, she thought. Daryl had done a good job.

 _He could have been anything he wanted to be_ she thought softly, watching as the water ran down over the still red area of her arm.

She felt a rush of love for him then. For someone who had almost frightened her when she had first seen him, someone she had actively avoided, working to give him as wide a berth as she could whenever he entered the room, someone so surly and outwardly hostile - Beth was now completely soft for him. She had done a complete 180 and she now often found herself beaming just at the thought of him, his soft blue eyes, his reluctant and unsure smile, the way his muscles moved beneath the fabric of his shirts, the particular, leathery smell of his vest.

She shut her eyes against the soft flow of water, letting it run its trail down her face, and imagined the warmth it generated against her body was coming from Daryl instead. She imagined the scratch of his beard against her neck, brushing over the tops of her shoulder as his warm, soft lips left kisses behind. His strong arms snaking around her waist and pulling her into him, holding her close as the water poured over them both, connecting them and cocooning them within its warm embrace. His chest hard and firm behind her, the Daryl in Beth's mind leant into her ear, his breath a warm caress against her bruised skin, forcing her to shiver despite the warmth of the water, and whispered:

 _I love you._

Beth opened her eyes, breathing hard; She had known it now for some time but had never really acknowledged it, but she had fallen in love with Daryl Dixon and her imagination only served to prove to her that she hoped he had fallen in love with her, too.

. . .

'Y'get all the blood off?'

Beth looked up from her bed where she had been sitting cross-legged, towel drying her now clean hair.

'I think so,' she said, smiling up at Daryl as he stood in the doorway.

'I think half of it was mine' he said, pulling up his shirt to reveal a deep gash that ran all down his side.

'Oh my gosh,' Beth jumped up, panic seering through her. She went to him and leant down to inspect the wound, her heart thumping wildly.

'Were you bitten?' She asked. She tried her hardest to keep her breath steady and calm, but it shook and struggled to get out past the lump in her throat.

'Nah,' Daryl shook his head, 'Just fell into one o' the shelves on th' way down with that damn thing on top 'o me.'

Beth nodded as she straightened up, steadying her heart. He wasn't bitten. Daryl's face seemed amused as he looked at her, her unfounded panic apparently funny to him.

'I didn't notice it-' Beth said, trailing off a little. He would know when she meant. He shook his head.

'Too much other crap, wasn't til I realised it was hurtin' like a fucker I looked properly,' he said, 'think y'distracted me from the pain.'

Beth blushed, twirling one wet strand of hair around her finger.

'Can y'patch me up, doctor?' Daryl asked in a low drawl, tilting his head lightly as he looked at her.

Beth smiled.

'I guess so. But I think you should shower first.'

'Y'don't wanna get too close t'me?' he chuckled.

'Not really no,' Beth teased, but then she smiled and said 'no. You should just check to make sure there's nothing else needs looking at, and clean the wound.'

'Fine,' he sighed, running a hand through his slick hair.

'And you do look awful,' she added, wrinkling her nose.

'Hear, hear.' Carol said as she walked past the cell door with Judith.

Daryl scowled darkly as Beth laughed.

'Come find me in the infirmary after, okay?' she laughed.

. . .

Beth was sat herself on the infirmary bed, swinging her legs from the side, when Daryl came in. His own hair was wet and pushed back, which took Beth a little by surprise, but she did not have time to register it for her eyes dropped to his face instantly; he looked paler than usual, a sickly white beneath the year round tan that gave him a clammy complexion beneath the greying whiskers.

Beth jumped up from the bed and helped him over to it, where he sat down with a groan. She noticed fresh blood seeping through the fabric of the clean t-shirt he had pulled on.

'Does it hurt bad?' she asked timidly.

'Yuh,' he said, his face scrunched.

Beth gingerly pulled up his shirt to see the wound, slowing peeling the fabric away from the sticky residue of the fresh blood, realising then what had happened.

'You've split open your previous wound' she said with a sigh, 'the skin must have been tender and broke easily.'

'Y'did a shitty job of fixin' me up last time,' he groaned.

'I'll leave you to bleed out.' She warned.

'Sorry, just sew it back together, I'm supposed to be leavin',' he groaned.

'Today?' Beth frowned, beginning to move around to collect her supplies.

Daryl shook his head.

'Tomorrow, th' next latest.'

Beth sighed. It was stupid to hope he might have changed his mind on that.

'Keep still,' she told him, beginning to sew his hot skin back together over the new blood, drawing the broken skin together and patting it down with a cloth to keep it as dry as she could as she went.

Daryl was a surprisingly good patient; he did not make a fuss, instead bore it all through gritted teeth with only the occasional grunt of pain.

When she was done, Beth discarded the supplies and came to stand before him again, gently stroking his clammy cheek, running the pad of her thumb down over the stubble of his jaw.

'Okay?' she asked tentatively, looking in to his eyes.

He nodded, leaning into her hand and closing his eyes.

'This is how we met,' Beth said softly, 'properly, I mean.'

'How romantic,' he grunted, his eyes still shut.

Beth chuckled, shaking her head at him.

'S'that why ya did such a bad job, so I'd have t'come back one day?' he said through half a grin.

'Hey, you came back on your own accord,' Beth said, lightly tapping his cheek.

Daryl opened his eyes to look at her, they were soft with tiredness but tender for her all the same, and Beth felt herself melting. She saw the vulnerability in his eyes that see had never seen before, and she prided herself on the fact that it was she who had helped to break down some of his barriers, or had at least been allowed through them.

She stroked her hand across his skin, feeling the brittle whiskers of his cheek, the rough texture of skin not well looked after, the light bruises under his eyes, the subtle wrinkles that trailed out from them as he watched her. He was so close to her as she stood before him she could feel his warm breath on her face. His legs were parted as he sat on the bed, his body lightly slumped in weariness, his head lilted towards her hand. He blinked slow and softly, his dark lashes fluttering lightly with the movement.

'I think you're the most beautiful man I have ever seen,' Beth found herself saying, her voice almost an ushered whisper.

'How bad did y'hit yer head?' Daryl replied, but his voice too was quiet and soft. Then he placed his strong hands on her hips and pulled her towards him, her hips bucking in his direction with the unexpected movement. She stood planted firmly between his legs, her lower stomach only inches away from his crotch, and Beth felt the heat rise in her at this realisation. She swallowed, her attention drawn to the hot expanse of skin in which his fingertips were now softly kneading at her hips.

He was watching her with such an avid intensity Beth felt the need to look away; she ducked her head down, her eyelids blinking down as she looked down at her own feet, trying to prevent her unwitting gaze from landing at the intersection between his muscular thighs. It took all of her best efforts.

As she ducked her head, Daryl moved his own, tilting it until Beth was forced to look back into his eyes. He smiled at her, the smile forcing out the wrinkles of his eyes and Beth's breath caught in her throat.

He leant in to kiss her and it took Beth seconds to make the decision to close the gap between them. Their lips connected and Beth felt her entire body give way, melting into his touch, pushing herself closer to him, her hands tangling in his still wet hair, her small chest pressing against his hot, firm chest. He kissed her softly and lightly and with such slow, passionate tenderness that Beth felt her own crotch grow hot. Her breath came in laboured gasps as he parted her lips, biting down on her lower lip and drawing it into his own mouth to lightly suck upon. It produced an uncomfortable dampness between her thighs and her heart rate soared, seeming to attempt to beat in her throat. Daryl realised her lip and flicked his eyes up to look at her for a moment, offering her the most sultry smile she had ever seen, before recapturing them and pushing his tongue into her mouth. She returned the favour and kissed him back, the kiss deepening and growing with fervour until they began to move their bodies against one another, Beth unknowingly squeezing her thighs together to try to release some of the tension that was building there.

Footsteps in the distance finally forced them apart, as they looked at each other through flushed and heavily lidded faces, their lips redder and swollen, their breaths coming in rapid succession.

Daryl leant back from her and swallowed, dragging his own bottom lip in against his teeth.

'Y'should get some sleep,' he said softly, his voice gravelly and deep. It did nothing to quell the fire that was burning within her.

'Mm,' she nodded, blinking slowly, unable to quite control her breathing.

'Come on,' Daryl said. He moved himself from her, untangling his legs from around her, and let her slowly help him down. They met Tyreese in the corridor, who greeted them nonchalantly on his way into the infirmary to get some pain killers. Beth secretly hated him for disturbing her as the fire Daryl had started within her burned low in the pit of her stomach.

. . .

Beth felt like she could sleep for a week; it wasn't just the physical energy of escaping their predicament that had worn her down, but the mental exertion it had required. She had spent a little under an hour with her family after having showered and patched Daryl up, filling them in on the events and reassuring them she was okay. Both Hershel and Maggie were proud of how she had acted but they both insisted she stay within the relative safety of the prison walls, at least for a while. She had agreed, if only because she was so tired she didn't think she would be able to get herself up out of bed any time soon let alone out into the open.

She snuggled up into her bed before it was even fully dark outside, her sore and tired head hitting the pillow and her swollen, red eyes dragging their-selves shut, her arms snaking beneath the pillow to feel the scratchy fabric of the poncho. She fell into a deep sleep, but it was not an easy one. Walkers converged on her from every darkened crevice of her sleeping mind, their limp and hanging jaws open and desperate for her. Occasionally one would explode, covering her with fluids and flesh. Several times in the night she woke up in a start, sitting up in bed, her hands flying to either her mouth or her chest in a panic. Her blue eyes would dart around the small cell block before her heart calmed down, deep breaths steadying her and reminding her she was okay.

When she finally awoke fully, it was mid-morning, and she could hear movement within the prison. Beth rolled over onto her back to blink up at the ceiling, gathering the strength needed to pull herself out of bed. She still felt incredibly tired and her muscles were stiff and sore but her broken sleep had left her feeling too restless to lay and leave them to heal. Laying in the now lit room, breathing softly, her body covered by the blankets, was enough to keep her feeling calm, but her mind felt too wired to sleep. Eventually, once she felt grounded and certain she was in no imminent danger, she dragged herself out of bed and pulled on her clothes, feeling like she needed to be out in the open to clear her mind, the cold air breathing away her residue worry.

Beth walked down the slight decline of sloping, somewhat overgrown grass towards the main fence where she could see Daryl. She drew her poncho tighter around her as she walked, tugging it to her waist. The sky was blindingly blue with nothing more than the odd wispy clouds but it was cold out still, even though Spring was slowly starting to drag itself to the surface – Beth looked forward to that; Winter didn't last long and it wasn't harsh in Georgia, but she still missed the heat. Her boots crunched down over the grass as she walked, the sounds of groans coming from the dead throats of the walkers reaching her over the soft breeze.

'Hey!' she called as she approached Daryl.

Pulling his knife out from between the eyes of a slumping walker Daryl turned to look at her, specks of blood splattered over his face. He wiped his mouth on the back of his hand and jerked his chin in a nod to her.

'Should you be exerting yourself like this?' Beth asked as she came to stop.

'Prob'ly not,' he shrugged, 'y'come t'tell me to stop?'

Beth shook her head, offering him a half smile he was so familiar with. She knew he wouldn't have listened to her anyway.

'Need any help?' she asked.

Daryl looked her up and down as a walker grazed the tip of its fingers over his shoulder from behind. He nodded.

Beth came beside him, drawing her knife out from beneath the poncho. The walkers growled at her as they diverted their attention to her, their sunken and hollow eyes roaming towards her with eager hunger. They gnashed their jaws at her, mouths full of rotten teeth and swollen tongues, some that lolled down out of broken jaws and toothless mouths, others that had found their self lodged in their throats, giving the walker a bloated, constricted look of bulging eyes and swollen throats.

'Couldn't sleep neither?' Daryl asked from beside her.

'Not really, no,' Beth shook her head, glancing over at the man, 'you can't sleep?'

Daryl shook his head.

'Lucky t'get a couple'o hours a night now,' he admitted.

'Do you get nightmares?' Beth asked.

'Sometimes,' he shrugged, 'too wired, can't shut down, shut 'em out.'

Beth looked at him, her heart heavy. He was so strong and so certain, everyone unwittingly turned to him for support and safety, but who kept him feeling safe? There was so much pain under the surface, so much hurt and fear he kept to himself. A walker's hand grazed her cheek as she had her face turned to Daryl, like an annoying child reminding her it was still there and needed attention.

Beth had gotten used to the sight of the walkers by now; she had never been a squeamish person, training to become a vet had prevented that, but some of the things she had seen in this new life did churn her stomach - but the general outward appearance no longer shocked her.

It was, however, she thought as she lunged her knife into the temple of the demanding walker, the smell that still offended her. It was everywhere now, in the breeze, in the ground, in their clothes, their hair, implicit in every aspect of their everyday lives – the underlying stench of death and decay.

It waved over Beth as she pulled her knife back towards her, stepping back a little with the force it pushed back at her with. She shook the loose tendrils of her hair back from her face and moved on to the new walker, its long arm sticking through the fence towards her, its bone jutting out through the decaying flesh.

Beth grabbed its arm just below the elbow just above the exposed bone and pulled it aside so she could reach the head, giving herself a clear shot to its temple, where she plunged her knife in again, the soft, rotting flesh caving in beneath the force of her knife and sinking deep down to the bone which Beth felt give and crack beneath her hand. She tore it back out, watching the blood and fluid leak from the hole before it fell to the floor in a heap.

'We're gon' have to move these and burn 'em,' Daryl said, stepping back from the nearest walker to readjust his grip on his knife; he spun it expertly around in his leather gloved hand and caught it in his exposed fingers before lunging forward and plunging it back into the face of it.

Beth nodded, ducking out of the way of an approaching hand, the tips of the fingers worn down to the bone. She stepped a little further aside to stop a walker that was trying to get around its fallen brethren, a low guttural growl aimed at Beth through its snapping teeth.

As Beth leant towards it, her knife ready, Daryl moved in too, his arm bumping into hers as their hands brushed one another. Beth felt the electricity charge through her as their skin brushed; she jumped back as if burnt, her eyes leaping to his. He was looking at her too, and Beth believed he had felt it too. She took a deep breath as her heart sped up.

Whilst preoccupied in her sudden emotional turmoil and the heat of her still unaccustomed to lust, another walker managed to get around and grab the edge of Beth's poncho, its fingers snagging in the fabric and tugging it towards her. Beth tore it out of its grip with an angry cry and stepped back from it, breathing a little heavier at the physical effort.

'Take it off,' Daryl said.

'Huh?' Beth looked at him.

'The poncho,' he said, 'they grab it they can pull y'towards 'em. S'a danger.'

Beth hadn't fully processed what he had said before he had stepped towards her and grabbed the hem of her poncho, tearing it off over her head in one swoop. Beth was left a little breathless as the heat of the fabric suddenly lifted from her and tore before her face, leaving her suddenly feeling exposed and naked as she stood in nothing more than a thin t-shirt, her chest heaving lightly.

She stared at Daryl as he discarded the poncho on the ground beside them, then returned his blue eyes to her face. His face was speckled with blood and the collar of the dark checked shirt was ripped. His eyes connected to hers and it looked as though he had been about to say something, but the words died on his lips as Beth saw his tongue swiftly sweep over his lower lip to moisten them. She could see the tendons on his neck stand out against the light sheen of sweat as he swallowed. Beth could feel the tendrils of heat creeping up her body, trickling up her neck and seeping over into her face until her cheeks began to flush. Her breath sped up in order to keep up with her newly contracting heart rate as she watched Daryl's face, her eyes slowly roaming down to his lips, slightly parted, then down his throat to his chest, seeing the way the fabric lay over muscles in his chest. If she stood any longer she would not be able to stand it, but he could not pull herself away from him. Tension radiated from them, seeming to waver in-between their bodies, rolling back and forth from one another like heated strokes, inwardly drawing them together.

A loud yet low groan of warning broke the trance that seemed to have captured them and drew both of their eyes to the walker who was so desperately trying to get through to them. Daryl went to take care of it, a little distracted Beth thought. She watched as he stabbed through the bars to it, grunting a little. He turned back to look at Beth, seeing she was still watching him. She was still breathing heavily.

Daryl looked her up and down again.

'Come 'ere.' Daryl said, picking up the crossbow he had left a little behind them. Beth watched as he picked it up and aimed it, looking down it. He nodded Beth over, so she slowly wandered towards him. Daryl held out a hand which Beth gingerly took, allowing him to pull her towards him, pulling her against his chest. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, Daryl's close proximity and touch doing nothing to prevent the burning embers he had lit last night from flaring up, burning up from the pit of her stomach into her chest, the flames of desire licking at her heart that was beating so hard she was afraid it might break through her ribcage and break free.

She was certain Daryl could feel it as he held her against him, holding the crossbow up in front of her. Beth's mind lazily travelled back through the fog to the first time Daryl had tried to teach her how to hunt, the feel of his body against her own, the way he had dropped his hand from her as if it had seared him, storming away from her.

Daryl helped her aim towards to walkers who had kindly lined up for her. With his help, Beth released the trigger, watching as the bolt flew from the crossbow and hit the target directly between the eyes.

'Yes!' She squealed, jumping away from Daryl. She rose her hand for him to hit. After an amused moment, Daryl raised his own and slapped it against hers in a high-five. Beth linked her fingers through his in the air and swung their hands together, pulling him close to her so their chests were touching.

'That was good,' Daryl grunted, grinning at her.

'Thanks.' Beth breathed.

'Still reckon you ain't gon' need me soon?' Daryl asked tentatively.

Beth shook her head lightly, her eyes still on him.

'I'm always going to need you,' she said.

'I don't think so,' Daryl shook his head, 'yer proving yer strength more an' more each day.'

'Maybe so,' Beth shrugged, gently lifting his hand and lightly kissing the back of it, 'but I'm always going to want you.'

Daryl smiled at her, his eyes crinkling up at the corners as they softened.

'Yeah.' He said softly.

Beth watched him for a while, biting her lower lip.

'Are you still going after the Governor?' She asked softly.

Daryl nodded.

'Soon,' he said.

'Can we go out some place before you go?' Beth asked.

'I don't think so,' Daryl frowned, 'there ain't no need t'.'

Beth tilted her head as she looked at him.

'I can think of a need,' she said softly, her lips curling up into a sly smile.

She watched with unashamed amusement as a heated blush began to appear at his cheeks. She chuckled lightly and looked down as Daryl swallowed.

'Maybe you could come by my bunk tonight?' Beth said quietly, glancing up through her lashes.

Daryl bit his lip.

'Nah,' he shook his head softly, taking his hand from Beth's to push her hair back, 'that ain't safe girl, it's risky.'

'Does it matter?' Beth whispered.

'Mm,' Daryl nodded. 'Come on, walker's ain't gon impale theirselves.'

Disappointed, Beth nodded, smiling at him. He was so hot and perfect she wanted to wrap herself up in him and drown, but she made do with being near to him, even if it did leave an insatiable desire within her that she could do nothing to quell.


	43. Chapter 43

'What's that?'

'What?'

Beth looked up from the plate of her late lunch to look into her sister's brown eyes that were staring hardily at her. She had woken up later than usual this morning, her mind and body needing time to recoup after the last few days, and she was groggy. Beth was surprised to find an angry suspicion in Maggie's dark eyes.

'That!' Maggie said, leaning across Beth to grab her left wrist, knocking her plate from in front of her. It clanged as it skidded across the metal table top.

'It's nothing!' Beth gasped, but Maggie had grabbed her arm and pulled her sleeve back, clearly revealing the now healing tattoo that was infuriatingly beginning to itch. Maggie looked up from it, her eyes inches from Beth's, blazing.

'You're hurting me,' Beth said, snatching her arm away from Maggie.

'That's a tattoo.' Maggie said.

'It's just a drawing,' Beth shrugged, picking up her fork that had crashed to the floor.

'Don't treat me like I'm stupid Beth,' Maggie snapped, dramatically rolling her eyes.

'I just drew it on with pen.' Beth said, pulling her sleeve down.

'Did you do that to yourself?' Maggie was incredulous, 'how did you learn to – was it a form of self harm, again?'

'No!' Beth shouted, before looking down and blushing, afraid of having caused a scene.

'How did you get that, Beth?' Maggie asked, leaning in close.

Beth gulped, feeling like a small, cornered animal with no escape.

'He gave it to you, didn't he?' Maggie sat back, leaning away to glare at Beth with as much distance as she could to make sure every inch of Beth felt the full impact of her anger.

Beth didn't say anything.

'That bastard,' Maggie spat.

Suddenly she had gotten up from the table, the metallic scraping of her chair against the floor jarring.

'Where are you going?' Beth hissed, attempting to reach out and grab at her sister.

'To put an end to this once an' for all!' Maggie snapped down at her, tearing her arm away from Beth's attempted grip.

Beth jumped up from the table and chased after her sister who had sped off out of the canteen with uncanny speed, anger setting the determined pace of her walk.

'Maggie!' she called, panic flaring up in her chest. Her face felt clammy, her mouth garnering too much saliva for her to keep in check.

Maggie did not let up. She tore through the prison until she was outside, throwing open the heavy double doors with ease, knocking them back as if they were made from paper.

Beth saw as Maggie zeroed in on her target, her already hellish pace quickening until Beth had to jog to keep up with her.

'Hey! You!' Maggie nearly screamed.

Daryl, who had been working on keeping the walkers at the perimeters at bay again with Carol turned to look, his face furrowed in confusion as his blue eyes, covered partially by his hair, flitted from the over spilling anger of Maggie Greene's flushed face to the fearful, apprehensive eyes of Beth Greene, who was currently trying her hardest to portray how sorry she was through them.

Maggie stormed over to him, her boots crunching down on the frost hardened ground, until she was face to face with him. Daryl had the physical advantage of height over her, but he seemed to shrink in the face of Maggies' rage as it rolled out from her in unprecedented waves; he took a step back, his face darkening under a confused frown.

'Explain this!' She spat, grabbing Beth's arm from behind her and pulling her forward into view. Beth stumbled under the pressure, falling beside her sister with nothing more than a pathetic whimper. Maggie yanked up Beth's sleeve with more force than was necessary, exposing the tiny tattoo to the air. She saw Carol peer over.

'Why y'askin' me for?' Daryl said.

'Don't play dumb with me, Daryl,' Maggie spat, his name sounding venomous as it rolled off her tongue. She forcefully let Beth's arm drop from her iron grip. Beth instantly clutched her sore wrist to her chest, her bright eyes wide as she looked from her sister to Daryl.

'She didn't do this to herself she don't know the first thing 'bout tattoo's and you damn well know it! Who's the only one round here with plenty a' tattoo's fo' himself and with the goddamn redneck enough background t' know just how to do them with no training!'

'Maggie!' Beth hissed.

'Moonshine and prison tats in the moonlight, that your idea of a date, Daryl Dixon?' Maggie had firmly planted her hands on her hips, meaning she was going no where. She glared at Daryl, her chin pointed upwards and firmly set, her light brown hair flying about her face and her chest heaving with angry breaths.

'Huh? Cat got y'tongue?' she snapped, 'What you ain't satisfied with ruining my sister in one way you gotta do it in some other way too? Taking her innocence weren't enough for ya? You needed a more physical, literal way of ruining her body?' Maggie ground her teeth as she took a step closer to him until she was as close to him as she could get without touching him. 'You some sort of sick, messed up creep who's got t' leave his mark on his girls, is that it? This your way or marking your territory?'

'Maggie that's ENOUGH!' Beth yelled, grabbing her sister and pulling her around to face her. Maggie pushed hard at her sister's chest, knocking her away from her.

'I've had just about enough of you – I tried t' swallow my feelings and let you be but this – this is too far!'

'She's her own person I ain't make 'er do nothin'.' Daryl said in a low growl that had the hairs on the back of Beth's neck stand on edge. It was like the warning growl of a cornered predator, offering their assailant one last chance to leave before all hell broke loose.

'Maggie,' Beth pleaded, sensing the way Daryl's body had tensed, seeing his hands curl into fists, spotting the subtle changes of his breathing. She was suddenly frightened for her sister.

'I want you to stay away from her.' Maggie said, and Beth was surprised to hear a similar tone in her own sister's voice.

'It ain't up to you and it ain't about what you want,' Daryl said, his eyes narrowed, 'You might be able to keep me away from her but you ain't gon' keep her away from me.'

He looked over Maggie's shoulder then to Beth, who suddenly felt rooted to the spot. Her whole body felt paralysed, held beneath the intensity of Daryl's penetratingly deep blue gaze. His eyes were like two icy cold lakes that Beth stood at the edge of, teetering on the precipice, her sister behind her holding out a hand to safety, but she could not step away from the waters.

'She makes up her own mind and she does her own thing. Ain't neither me nor you gon' change that.' Daryl's eyes left Beth then and returned to Maggie's, and Beth thought Maggie could sense the change in them too, could see the deep danger that lurked beneath the calm, bright and enticing blue of the surface.

'I ain't gon' apologise.' He spoke so calmly and so simply that Beth realised then it had all been an illusion, a last ditch attempt at a dream – there was no being saved; she had already drowned long ago.

Grinding out her frustration in a shout of anger, Maggie turned away and stormed past Beth.

'I give up with you! Do what you want, but don't expect me to pick up any of the god-damn pieces when it all falls apart!' she said in deep exasperation as she passed Beth. 'And it WILL fall apart!' she yelled over her shoulder as she stormed away.

Beth stood where she had always been, staring at Daryl. She felt as if all of her blood had drained from her body and bled down into the earth her feet were now rooted to - she was rooted and could never move from that single spot.

'Y'told her,' Daryl said to her, his voice low and calm, but Beth could detect the menace behind the words.

'I – she guessed.' Beth spluttered.

Daryl's eyes were dark as he looked at her, and the intensity of the glare frightened Beth. It was almost as if she could feel the anger radiating from him, the feeling of betrayal at Beth having told Maggie.

Daryl turned away first, turning around and plunging his knife directly into one of the walker's head's.

Beth looked at his back for a moment before slowly turning her head to look at Carol, who was watching her with an uneasy look of uncertainty. Beth nodded to her before slowly walking away. Everything that had just transpired could be dealt with later, Daryl could be dealt with later, right now she needed to sleep and to think.

She needed to try and get her head above water.

. . .

Beth wound her way through the corridors, a basket of clean and dried washing in her arms. Carol had asked her to help her organise the washing with her; Beth suspected it was a rouse to ask her about the confrontation she had took witness to, but Beth didn't mind, she had nothing better to do and keeping busy kept her mind occupied. Carol did ask what it was all about and Beth, not seeing any point in lying, told Carol the truth, the moonshine's effects on her good reason and Daryl's home-made tattoo on her wrist.

'I have no right to reprimand you but I can have a word with him,' the older woman had said, shaking her head, 'that's a damn stupid thing to have done and he should know better than that – you opened yourself up to all sorts of potential infection.'

Beth knew she was right, but she was too stubborn to admit it, and she didn't need two people telling her off in one day. Carol was very close to Daryl and Beth did not expect her to say nothing to him – perhaps she already had in fact – but Beth decided that was their business. Carol kindly kept out of her relationship with Daryl, often turning a blind eye or pretending not to see if she walked in one them acting a little closer than they should be in public, so Beth deigned to keep out of theirs.

She was pondering this as she made her way through the corridors to the cell block when Carl caught her attention.

'If you wanna help out around here you could start by teachin' ya boyfriend some manners!' Carl shouted.

Beth stopped infront of him, shifting the weight of the basket onto one of her hips.

'What?' she frowned.

'He's in there smashing things up and yellin'.' Carl said, jerking his thumb in the direction of the canteen, 'told me to fuck off and mind my own, called me a petulant child who's – what was it – desperate need for attention is pathetic and my mother is probably glad to be dead to not have to deal with me.'

Beth gasped, her hand flying to her mouth.

'Are you serious?' She asked.

'Nah I made it all up – why would I lie?' Carl snapped, 'he's a fuckin' jerk and I hate him, we'd all be better off without him here, everyone acts like he's some sort of hero 'cause he brings a deer or two back once in a while, he's useless and he's trash,' Carl spat the word out angrily, his face flushed, 'my dad's jammed too far up his ass to see it fo' 'imself!'

'Carl Daryl is just in a mood,' Beth said quickly, 'he shouldn't have said that I can't condone that but he's upset – he probably didn't mean to take it out on you.'

'Oh go fuck yourself Beth,' Carl spat, 'I'm so sick and tired of every stupid person around here, you're all so blind and pathetic!'

He turned away from her and stormed off, muttering angrily under his breath, curling and uncurling his fists as he walked. Beth looked after him with a deep, gnawing worry. She almost felt sorry for Carl lately; he had been through so much, he was bound to act out. He seemed unstable, but would he have lied about something as serious as that?

Timidly, Beth turned to look at the canteen doors, calm and quiet as they shut out whatever it was that was behind them. She took a deep breath and swallowed to steady herself, then pushed them open.

Daryl spun around to face her as soon as she entered and Beth knew instantly it was a bad move on her behalf. His face was dark and there was an entire storm raging behind the usually blue eyes, which were now a deep black. Beth bulked.

'What d'you want?' he snapped, 'come t'get me int' trouble again?'

'Daryl I'm sorry I never meant to -' Beth began.

'Just shut up will ya,' he snapped, 'f'once in yer goddamned life just shut up.'

Beth blinked.

'I was fine – jus' fine by m'self,' he spat, 'I ain't never had nobody and I ain't never needed nobody neither. I always got by and it weren't no big deal was it? No. But then you came along and y'fucked it all over and y'fucked with my mind.' He slammed the palm of his hand against his forehead so hard Beth winced.

'Daryl what has happened?' She said, gently putting the basket down on one of the tables, 'why are you acting like this?'

'This is who I am girl!' He shouted. 'Ya think yer somthin' special cause y'got close t' me well guess what it was a fuckin' mistake this whole goddamn thing was a mistake it's all a fuckin' mess an' now I got ya sister screamin' at me an' pretty soon yer dad'll come down on me and this – all o' this will be ripped out from under me and I'll be out there in this godforsaken piece of shit world that I ain't used to no more and I ain't got no brother to find an' this fuckin' _family_ will turn their backs on me all cause I couldn't control myself.' He stopped, breathing heavy, his chest heaving painfully.

Beth stared at him and realised with an intense sensation of pain that he was scared; she could see it in his eyes, the way they darted around the room, the way his chest heaved and his breath hitched. He was afraid. However cool he had been with Maggie, she had frightened him. He didn't want to be outcast.

'No one is going to make you go any where.' Beth said.

'Oh they will baby,' he spat, 'y'can be ya sweet ass they will. They ain't gon' want me in their precious little camp now, are they? Y'think yer dad'll think it's fine t'have me here... some sick pervert in their camp? Nah.'

'You haven't done anything wrong, Daryl,' Beth said, 'you're not a pervert – I'm eightteen.'

'It don't matter,' he shook his head, turning from her, 'it ain't gon' matter.'

'Forget Maggie,' Beth said, her voice taking on a tone of pleading, 'forget her. Rick knows, he's fine with it.'

'Rick ain't yer dad,' Daryl said, his back to her.

'No, but my dad trusts him – and my dad trusts you! Maggie always make more of a fuss than him, anyway.'

Daryl still wouldn't look at her.

'Daryl you were okay earlier – what happened?' Beth pushed.

She saw his shoulders sink.

'Maggie went t'Rick,' Daryl said slowly, 'she told him she ain't happy and she told him bout yer wrist, he came to me and he told me that weren't smart.'

'What's it got to do with Rick?' Beth asked.

'He's worried yer dad'll kick off,' Daryl said, 'an' he's got every right t'think it – I've been fuckin' _stupid.'_ He punched the wall with a sickening crunch. Beth groaned.

'He wont,' Beth said, 'I know him, he wont. I'll speak to him. Daryl, I'll speak to him. You don't have to go anywhere, you wont.'

Daryl turned to face her.

'Did Rick say anything about you having to leave?' She asked.

Daryl shook his head.

'Then there's no problem. Rick wont let you go and no one will make you. If they do, Daryl, I'm coming with you.'

'No-'

'Not a question,' Beth folded her arms over her chest 'Daryl I'm not leaving you. I'm sorry you feel like this and I understand you're scared and I'm _so_ sorry for putting you in this position but I'm not leaving you.' She glared at him, setting her jaw in defiance, daring him to tell her otherwise. He just looked at her.

'I'm in love with you.' Beth said.

Daryl bulked then. He blinked, his mouth opening to say something, but nothing came out. His shoulders seemed to sag as a mixture of emotions seemed to swim over his features. Beth took a step towards him and he stepped backwards. She saw the pain in his eyes then and noticed the awkward way he was holding himself, leaning down further on one side that the other. Slowly, her eyes dragged down to his side.

'Are you hurting?' she asked.

'Nah,' Daryl said, but he said it through gritted teeth.

Beth went to him then, ignoring the protestations he seemed to make with his body. She took the fabric of his shirt between her small fingers and gently pulled it up to see the bandage beneath the fabric. New blood was starting to soak through the bandage. Beth glanced up at him before peeling the bandage away from his hot to the touch skin, ignoring his low hiss of pain. His physical exertion had pulled his stitches loose and the skin was starting to tear away from itself again, forcing the wound to bleed.

'You need fixing up and this needs changing.' Beth said, letting the shirt fall back down.

'I'm fine,' Daryl said.

'You are not fine.' Beth said. 'Come on. To the infirmary. Now.'

Daryl looked at her, swallowing. Then he sighed and nodded.

. . .

As Beth took Daryl into the infirmary and set to work patching him up, talking lightly to him and reassuring him he was okay and that she really would stop him from going anywhere, a furious and hurt Carl stole into Daryl's empty cell room. He looked around the room, anger telling him to do something that would make Daryl as upset as he had made him. His eyes drew to his bedside cabinet; a pack of Daryl's smokes. He could take them and that would upset Daryl, he was addicted to them. He stole through every single house and car and backpack they came across in search of them. That would bother him. Carl picked it up and came back disappointed as he saw it was empty. As he turned around, he spotted a single bolt from the crossbow lying on top of the bedsheets. Obviously, Daryl had his crossbow with him, but this one bolt lying on his bed had been left there because the tip had broken and Daryl intended to fix it. Carl took it in his hands, inspecting it for a moment. An idea formed in his head then and a smile drew across his lips as he took both the bolt and the empty pack with him as he left the room.

. . .

Beth fixed Daryl back up, replacing the bandage with a fresh one. She stood looking at him, a smile playing on her lips.

'You got to take better care of yourself,' she said softly, 'I can't keep patching you up.'

Daryl nodded.

'Thanks,' he muttered.

'You're welcome,' Beth said, tilting her head to one side, smiling at him. He was calmer now.

'M sorry 'bout earlier,' he grunted, avoiding her eyes.

'It's fine,' she said, shaking her head, 'but you need to apologise to Carl.'

Daryl sighed heavily and nodded.

'Yeah,' he ran a hand down his face.

Beth watched him for a little longer, watching as the anger was replaced by regret.

'I meant what I said earlier,' she said softly, 'I will talk to my dad, tell him all about us.'

Daryl looked up at her, is eyes widening. Beth shook her head.

'Why not?' She asked. 'So there's an age gap, big deal. You're a good guy and he likes you. And it should come from me. From us.'

Daryl swallowed.

'Okay.' He said.

Beth took his hands in hers, holding them against her chest and resting her chin on them.

'I meant what else I said, too.' She said.

'What's that?' Daryl asked.

'That I love you,' she said, looking up through her lashes to his eyes.

Daryl huffed out a small laugh.

'Mm,' he nodded.

Beth leant in to kiss him then, a gentle caress of a kiss pecked onto his lips.

'I love y'too,' he said, his voice so low Beth almost didn't hear him.

She leant back, looking at his face.

'Really?' she asked.

'Yeah,' he shrugged, 'been try'na hide it and repress it but wha's t'point?'

Beth's heart soared and she bit down on her lower lip as it broke out into a grin. Daryl took his hands from hers and placed both of his at her neck, his thumbs gently stroking circles across her jaw line. Beth's heart rate picked up again as the closeness of him struck her and the emptiness she had felt after their last encounter came flooding back along with the burning embers within her.

'Can I spend tonight with you?' she asked quietly.

Daryl frowned as he looked at her and Beth could see a denial forming on his lips, but his eyes showed conflict. It wasn't fair what Beth did next, but she knew if she leant in and pressed her full lips to his he would melt.

'Okay,' he said slowly as she pulled away. She bit back a grin. Daryl climbed down from the bench and took her hand, walking her back towards the cell block. Beth could hardly breath as she walked beside him, the warmth of his large hand radiating through her own as he held it so firmly. She was unfoundedly nervous; this was calculated and her mind threw various scenarios at her as she walked, simultaneously terrifying and hot.

Daryl took her into his own cell block and closed the door. They stood in the room and looked at one another, both visibly unsure. Beth swallowed – it had been her idea – and stepped forward, closing the space between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in his unruly hair, and pulled him down to kiss her. He obliged with an unusual amount of greed, capturing her lips and instantly deepening the kiss. He wrapped his own arms around her waist and pulled her towards him by the small of her back, drawing her in. Beth pushed her small frame against him, moaning lightly at the contact; she had missed and craved him so much she could hardly help herself.

Daryl broke away first, his hands moving to her chest to undo the buttons of her shirt, his eyes on hers. Beth stroked his cheek as he did this, watching him as he revealed her cupped breasts as the fabric fell away from them, revealing her bra. Daryl's hands continued on the track down until all the buttons were undone, his knuckles forcing small gasps from her as they brushed against the soft skin of her stomach. He pushed the shirt away from her shoulders and let it fall to the floor with a soft thump before bringing her back in for another kiss. The kiss sent shivers through Beth's entire body, leaving her gasping, when Daryl pulled his own shirt off over his head then pulled her over to the bed. He pushed her down onto it and moved himself over her, leaning down to kiss her as Beth felt the growing prominence in his pants press lightly against her lower stomach as her legs picked up to wrap around his hips, drawing him down again to her.

Daryl moved himself down her, kissing along the crevice of her body, down through her bra across her small cleavage, down to her navel, ending at her waistband, which he then unbuttoned. Beth watched him, breathing heavy, biting her lower lip. She watched as he pulled her jeans down over her legs, stopping to pull off her boots so she could kick them off and then kick off her jeans. Daryl parted her legs and began to kiss up her inner thighs with excruciating slowness, his stubble rubbing her sensitive skin until she was whimpering, the pooling wetness in her underwear gathering traction as the heat seared from there. Daryl flicked out his tongue and gently licked at the pale expanse of skin inches away from her underwear; Beth's back bucked unwittingly and she gasped out, unable to help herself. Gently, Daryl sunk his teeth into her thigh as she groaned, twisting her head into the pillow beside her to stop herself from crying out loud, the burning in her groin almost painful.

'Y'okay?' Daryl asked softly.

'Mhmm,' Beth drawled, closing her eyes. There was a pressure in her stomach and the apex between her legs was throbbing painfully. With deliberate slowness Daryl peeled the simple underwear down from her to expose her to the cold air of the bedroom, pulling them down her thighs and then off completely, letting them drop to the cell floor. Beth squeezed her thighs together to cover herself but Daryl pulled them apart again and firmly held them apart.

'Ya want this?' he asked, his voice gruff and Beth felt like she was sinking into the bed below her; there was an unusual fierceness about him this evening, a dominance Beth had not seen before. She guessed the heat of the day had riled him up, and she was more than happy to allow him to let off steam.

'I-' she didn't know what to say, but she didn't need to, because Daryl had lowered his hot mouth to the section between her thighs, suddenly capturing her and engulfing her in a heat she could never have expected.

'Oh god,' she cried, jamming her knuckles into her mouth and whimpering around them. She felt Daryl chuckle against her, which only served to make her buck again. His mouth gently embraced her for a moment longer before he withdrew, much to Beth's whimpering protestations, but he replaced it with his tongue, which he drew all the way up her most sensitive area as she squirmed; keeping his tongue flat and wide he continued this tactic until she was wriggling beneath him, her fists kneaded into her eyes as she gasped. She had never experienced anything like this before and her body had no idea how to react to it. Her tired brain struggled to keep up with such a sensation and she feared it would send it into a fever with the intensity of the intimacy she was experiencing. Never in a million years would her mind have ever conjured up such a scenario between herself and Daryl Dixon -

Then he took her most intimate spot between his teeth and gently sucked on it. Lights exploded behind Beth's eyes and her head jolted up from the pillow, her hands pushing at Daryl's head; but he did not move. He slowed down, but he did not let up, and instead Beth's hands found their way to the back of his head. She tangled them into his hair and found herself pulling him closer, tightening her thighs around his head.

'Oh my god...' she gasped, her chest heaving, 'I can't – I don't -'

She began to groan as Daryl continued his assault, speeding up and taking more of her in to his mouth. Beth took one hand from his hand and bit down, hard, on the back of it, fully away that if she didn't, she would scream.

Daryl's beard rubbed against her as he adjusted himself and Beth felt the familiar sensation building up within her, her area beneath Daryl's mouth starting to throb painfully as she felt about ready to implode.

'Daryl,' she gasped, but he just hummed knowingly, which only served to send her over the edge.

'Jesus christ!' she cried, bucking her hips up from the bed. Daryl grabbed her hips and pushed her down into the mattress as he drunk her in, riding through her orgasm with her as she panted, twisting her sweating body in an attempt to regain control of herself, her legs shaking uncontrollably.

Eventually it resided and she could breath again. Slowly, Daryl crawled up over her, grinning sheepishly down at her as his tongue gently swept over his bottom lip.

'I didn't know you could – 'she groaned, her eyelids fluttering shut as her breath shuddered.

'There's a lot y'don't know 'bout me,' he said in a low, rough voice that had Beth shivering again. Daryl leant down to kiss her, allowing her to taste herself on his lips. He ground himself into her sensitive area, revealing the hardness of himself to Beth, who groaned lightly into him.

Daryl broke away from her to undo his own jeans, but Beth heard him groan in a way she understood to be pain. She looked up at him as he lay half on top of her, propped up by one elbow.

'Are you okay?' she asked.

'Yeah,' he grunted, 'jus' m' side.'

'Here,' Beth said, gently placing her small hands on his firm chest, feeling the heat that radiated from it. She pushed him back until he lay on his back, then set herself over him. He looked up at her with surprise, his eyebrows raised. Then he grinned in the most delightfully shy way as she pulled his jeans down, one hand pressed to his side to ensure it didn't come under any more damage.

Beth followed his lead and kissed up his thigh as it lay against the bed, her legs straddled either side of him. She kissed along until she came to the protruding fabric of his boxer shorts, slightly damp from anticipated excitement. Slowly, Beth pulled them down, allowing him to spring free. She looked up at him through timid blue eyes, watching him watch her. His face was carefully set, but Beth could see the lust in it, in the way he chewed on his bottom lip, the way his chest rose and fell. Shyly, she wrapped her small hand around his generous length and began to stroke, watching as his eyes fluttered closed. They soon opened, however, as she pulled him into her small mouth.

'Fuck,' he groaned, his eyes snapping open to look at her, 'Beth I-'

Beth looked at him but did not respond, instead bobbing her head down to take at least half of him into her mouth, her hand around the half she could not.

Daryl closed his eyes and let his head fall back onto the pillow, groaning in appreciation of the warmth her mouth generated as she pressed the flat of her tongue against the under length of him, drawing out a long moan from his own lips. He never thought he would find himself in such a position of vulnerability as this, especially with Beth, but he did not have the strength to tell her to stop. Nor did he really want to.

Beth moved up and down a few times, her saliva coating him, until her jaw began to ache; she had never done this before and had no idea whether she was doing it correctly, but she assumed from the noises Daryl was making that she was doing okay. Her cheeks were flushed and her hand shook slightly against him, but he didn't seem to mind. The more she did it and the more he moaned, the more her confidence grew.

Once the ache in her inexperienced jaw grew too much, Beth let him from her mouth and sat back, her own crotch wet against his thighs as she stroked her hand up and down his length.

'Do you have protection?' she asked softly, her voice hoarse.

'Condoms?' Daryl grunted, 'Yuh – uh – top drawer.'

Beth nodded, not questioning, and leant over to grab them. She rooted through a few packets of cigarettes and lighters, some candles and socks until she found them. She handed it to Daryl.

He smiled as he took it from her, accepting without speaking that she had no idea what to do; Beth was grateful he didn't mention the fact. Instead he pulled it down over himself and then placed his hands on her thighs, gently stroking them.

The risk in this situation was higher than ever before; the prison was quiet but there was the very real possibility of them being caught in the act. But Beth did not care as she moved herself over him, positioning herself so that she was directly above him. Daryl held his breath as she slowly lowered herself down onto him, stopping on occasion to make sure she was comfortable. He ground his teeth together, squinting in an attempt to keep his cool. Slowly, Beth lowered herself down until he was entirely engulfed within her warmth, a feat she was quite proud of. She paused once she reached the bottom, breathing heavily, her eyes on his. They stayed like that for a while, their eyes locked, then Beth reached around to unclasp her bra, letting it fall away. Her movement caused Daryl to jerk which in turn elicited a groan from her. She very slowly began to circle her hips, seeming to follow her instincts and chase the feelings as they came. She closed her eyes and lightly leant her head back as she did so, stirring the deep seated primal lust in Daryl. It took all of his energy not to thrust up into her, hard, but was was evidently enjoying herself too much for him to do that. As inexperienced as she was, she was obviously learning her own body and her own pleasure through him, and Daryl was more than happy to lay back and let her do that, let her use him. He was rock solid inside her and his jaw was starting to ache from how hard he was grinding his teeth, but he was more than happy.

'Gosh you feel good,' Beth breathed, her eyes shut, and Daryl wondered whether she was even aware she had said it.

Slowly, she began to move herself up and down, gently stroking him with her body, and Daryl leant back and closed his eyes, prepared to ride out the feelings with her. Daryl moved his hands to her hips and dug his fingers in, deeper and harder than he should have, but it was essential to ground himself as Beth rocked on top of him, gathering speed as she began to moan, biting her lower lip in the way that drove Daryl mad. Was he seriously going to leave this in search of the governor soon? He must be mad.

Beth rocked harder, pulling up and down as Daryl joined her, thrusting his hips up into her, every hit making her gasp. She leant forward, pressing her hands down on his chest, eliciting a grin from him as he watched her. The prison was silent around them but the cell room was full of the sound of their damp skin colliding, the squeak of the mattress beneath them and their own breathy groans, but Daryl couldn't stop himself. It was likely her father was going to kill him, anyway. Why not go out on a high?

Daryl tightened his grip on her hips, slowly pulling her up and down as she circled, groaning. His entire body was on fire, every single nerve ending sparking, barely able to control theirselves.

'Jesus Daryl,' she whispered through a whimper as she lowered herself right down. She leant forward again then, grinning down at him.

'I thought y'were a god fearing girl,' Daryl groaned.

Beth glanced down to where their bodies met.

'I think it's a bit late for that,' she said, gently rocking her hips until he was moaning again.

'Is your side okay?' she asked, breathless.

'Fine,' he nodded, 'fuckin' fine.'

'Good,' Beth nodded, leaning forward again as she tried to reposition herself. 'There,' she murmured, almost to herself.

'There?' Daryl asked, thrusting himself up into her. He could feel her contracting around him as he pushed against her, could feel the heat pulsating through him.

'Uh huh,' she groaned, screwing her eyes shut.

'Sure?' Daryl grinned, reaching one hand up to caress her breast.

'Yes,' she breathed, her breath hitching.

Daryl grinned as he saw her face change, a deep frown cutting into her soft features as she bit down hard on her bottom lip, her eyes scrunched up so tight they were barely there.

'Goshhhh,' she breathed out in a breathy drawl, her body shuddering in a way that had Daryl holding his own breath.

'Alright?' Daryl asked.

'More than -' she shook her head, showing him she was unable to speak. So instead Daryl increased his speed, rocking into her and revelling in the noises they produced as she began to groan, softly moaning his name with every thrust. Sweat tickled down between her breasts and beads appeared on Daryl's own skin as he kept himself at bay.

Her features began to change again then, her mouth dragging open and her breathing came in deep, ragged gasps and the moans became more and more desperate.

 _She's going to wake the whole damn prison_ Daryl thought, but it didn't matter. She had began to roll her hips on him as he thrust into her, and he could feel her contractions deep within her.

'Daryl,' she gasped then, and he dug his nails deep into her soft flesh as she pushed herself down onto him, a deep, inner orgasm suddenly tearing through her with velocity as she cried out loud, louder than she should have. She pushed herself down onto him and Daryl held her in place as he began to pump into her too, speeding up himself as she unintentionally squeezed him, panting as his own climax built. Beth's lasted long as she rode through it, her small body shuddering under the pressure as she came down hard all around him, leading him into his own, which he groaned loudly into, digging his nails so deep into her skin he was sure he would draw blood. The room was a cacophony of stuttered groans and gasps and broken cries as they crashed around one another, their bodies hot and aching and throbbing through the pleasure that was so desperately needed by both of them.

Slowly and with deep, shuddering breaths, they came down, and Beth fell shakily off of him, her thighs burning and her legs shaking.

'Damn,' she whispered, listening as he chuckled lightly into the darkness that had drawn around them.

'Yeah,' he agreed, 'yeah.'

'I love you, Daryl,' Beth said softly, snuggling herself up close to him and stroking a shaking hand across his damp chest.

'I love y'too girl,' he murmured, gently placing a light kiss on top of her head.

'I'm happy when I'm with you – happier than I ever have been before,' Beth said quietly, her eyes closing against her will as fatigue wore over her, 'and I don't want to give that up.'

'Then don't,' Beth felt Daryl shrug beneath her.

'We shouldn't hide what makes us happy – that will make us sad.'

'Get some sleep, princess.' Daryl chuckled softly.

'Mm' Beth murmured into his neck, breathing out a contented smile.

Daryl lay looking up at the ceiling for a little while after she had fallen asleep, thinking over things. How had they gotten here? It was one of the biggest mistakes he had made in his life – but it didn't feel like a mistake. Nothing about it felt wrong as Beth lay beside him, her body warm and soft and a little damp, but fitting perfectly against his skin. He would face hell for it – damn he already was – but it didn't matter. Not really.

Daryl pulled the blankets up and over them, making sure to tuck Beth down in warm as she readjusted herself against him. He gazed at her sleeping face, so peaceful and young in slumber, then gently kissed her cheek. It was weird to feel loved by Beth Greene, but it was also wonderful.


	44. Chapter 44

It was Beth's own distressed murmurs that roused her from an uneasy slumber and into the almost eerie light of early dawn that bathed the bedroom; Daryl had woken at around the same time, but his experienced and honed instincts as a hunter alerted him to danger faster than Beth, so he had sat up and grabbed up their discarded clothing before Beth had even really registered she was awake.

'What's going on?' Beth asked in a voice thick with sleep as Daryl chucked her shirt at her, she caught it clumsily as it hit her chest.

'Some thing's wrong,' he grunted, pulling his own top on over his head and climbing out of the bed he had shared so peacefully with Beth only moments earlier.

Beth pulled her shirt around her cold body and buttoned it with shaking fingers, her eyes bleary. Now she was awake, she could hear the frantic sounds of movement and worried shouts coming from somewhere within the prison. Those were enough to chase away the last remnants of sleep, and she quickly pulled herself up from the bed, pulling on her own clothing and boots as quickly as she could as Daryl grabbed up his crossbow and headed for the door.

'Wait for me!' she cried, tripping up as she tried to follow him and yank on her boot at the same time.

Daryl stopped and watched her, his face set into a grim look of fear and impatience, his body tense and alert as his jaw muscles worked.

Shivering slightly through the thin fabric of her shirt, Beth caught up to him and together they headed down the corridor in the direction of the noise. Trepidation snaked its way up Beth's spine as she hurried along, her heart racing as she pictured numerous scenes in which her whole family lay dead.

'Daryl!' One of the women from Woodbury, a mother with very little experience in fighting, was standing in the corridor, a small child looking timidly around from behind her leg. 'Some thing's happened, some thing's gone wrong, the biters – they've got in!'

'Don' worry we'll fix it,' Daryl said seriously as he walked past her. Beth offered her a smile as she followed him, taking in the frightened paleness of the woman's face as she stroked through the tousled hair of her infant child.

'People look up to you,' Beth said, a little out of breath. Daryl didn't reply, but she knew he had heard her. She wasn't sure whether the thought pleased or worried him.

'Is it true? Have the walkers got in?' Beth asked.

'I know jus' as much as you do, girl.' Daryl replied without turning to look at her.

Beth nodded, opting to follow the rest of the way in silence.

The sound of chaos led them to the east wing of the prison where they soon found the others; a battle for dominance over space was ensuing, and Beth paused on the threshold and looked on in horror as a small amount of the people she loved fought off walkers that had some how gotten into their safe haven.

'How has this happened?' Beth said in a shaky voice.

No one who knew the answer to that was near enough or available to answer her, so she instead threw herself into fighting off a walker that was approaching them, having slipped past Sasha who was fighting off two of her own, struggling with one who had grabbed a hold of her jacket. Beth ducked out of the approaching walker's way and rounded on it from behind, grabbing its brittle neck and pulling it down to her, stabbing her knife into its exposed temple as it flailed backwards, it's knees buckling under its own weight.

As she tore the knife back from its flesh and let go of the decomposing body, letting it fall to her feet with a crunch, she caught Daryl looking over at her. He nodded to her in a way Beth understood meant he was impressed, and she allowed herself a smile as he moved off into the throng of people and walkers, raising his crossbow.

Beth took pause then and looked around the room, taking in the scene around her. Michonne and Rick held the doors open as Carl entered the room, his own face pale and blood speckled as he ducked in through the doors that his father and Michonne let fall closed behind him. As the young boy stood back and watched, Rick and Michonne worked together to firmly close the doors and draw the heavy bolt across them, shutting out the outside air and any more potential walkers. Tyreese was checking over Sasha, making sure she was okay and uninjured whilst she complained loudly and told him she was fine and Daryl was cleaning off his knife on the leg of his pants, having just sliced it through the top of a walker's skull with expert and gnarly precision.

'Everywhere else is clear.' Glen's voice drew Beth to look over her shoulder as he suddenly entered the space from the adjoining corridor, his short sleeved shirt covered in sweat and blood. His chest was heaving rapidly and a light sheen of sweat stood out over his pale features.

'They couldn't get into the common room because the door was shut and bolted,' Maggie said, joining her husband from the shadows of the corridor beyond, 'but there were a few stragglers trying anyway.'

'We cleared them. Everywhere else should be safe.' Glen said, shoving his knife into the holder beside his thigh.

Maggie stood with her hands on her hips, looking around the room, before her eyes fell on Beth. She stared at her baby sister through long lashes, a mix of surprise and anger in her dark eyes as she narrowed them on Beth, pursing her lips.

'Alright, good.' Rick said, wiping his brow on the back of his sleeve. 'I think we ought to call a meeting, let everyone know what's gone on.'

'Are there any casualties?' Tyreese asked.

'No, it was well contained,' Rick said, glancing around the floor which was now littered with the bodies of the dead, 'thanks to Sasha who found the breech early on, not many were able to get in.'

Tyreese wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulders, looking down at her with pride. Sasha remained grim faced.

'So no-one was hurt.' He said.

Rick nodded and sighed heavily.

Beth headed to Daryl, carefully stepping around the bodies on the floor.

Suddenly, the hand of one of the walker's, its body partially buried beneath that of another, reached out and grabbed her ankle, pulling her down to the hard floor with a painful whack. She cursed out loud as her knees collided with the floor, the sickening crunch it generated forcing her to slam her teeth together. Various shouts rose up around her as she twisted her body so that she could face the walker who was currently attempting to use her ankle as leverage to pull itself free from the pile up it found itself in. Beth leant in to stab her knife through the top of its skull, grunting with the effort it took, aware that people were converging in on her. Its head caved in beneath her fist, its scalp falling in on itself to mush with the soft brain beneath, the sharp point of her knife glinting as it made contact with it and pierced its way through the spongy, stringy texture of the decomposing brain. The walker's face fell forward into the ground as Beth threw all of her force in behind it. She pulled the knife back out with a grunt and tore her leg out from its grip and scrambled backwards, furiously wiping her hand down her own shirt to remove the slick wetness that had splattered her.

Everyone was around her; Maggie was calling to her from somewhere very close and Rick reached down for her hand, pulling her to her feet. She stumbled lightly and collided with his chest before he helped straighten her up, setting her back on her feet and firmly keeping a grip on her upper arms. She mumbled her thanks as he looked closely at her, ducking his head so he could look into her eyes. The sound of stamping and crunching caused her to look to her side as Rick let go of her, to see Daryl stamping down onto the head of the walker.

'It's okay, its dead,' she said, turning to him and pulling him towards her by his wrist, her small hand not quite closing around it. It was hot to the touch but it was also so calming to her, to feel her skin against his. Daryl shook his boot to remove the gore and stepped towards her.

'Jus' makin' sure.' He said with a shrug.

Beth smiled weakly up at him; her knees were throbbing painfully from her fall and her heart was pounding excessively in her chest. She had been thrown from sleep into a physical confrontation and her body felt weak from it.

Rick lay his hand on her shoulder as if to ground her and ensure she really was all right. She glanced up at him.

'Let's gather people in the common room.' He said, looking ahead at Daryl across Beth.

'Come with me, Beth.' Beth was aware then that Maggie was there, inches away from Beth, her dark eyes worried and tired.

Beth looked at her sister; she had caused so much trouble for both herself and Daryl that she just wanted to tell her to leave her alone, but she looked so concerned that Beth could only sigh. She glanced across at Daryl, who looked at her for a moment before nodding ever so slightly, then turned away from her. Feeling as though her own body was caving in on itself, Beth allowed Maggie to lead her out and away from the mess behind them and up towards the common room.

'You shouldn't have gotten involved.' Maggie said as she walked a little ahead of her sister.

'Speak for yourself.' Beth replied.

Maggie glanced over her shoulder to look at Beth with a fleeting look of anger, which was soon surpassed by a softer look of concern.

'Are you okay?' she asked.

'I'm fine.' Beth said, ignoring the flaring pains in her knees as she walked.

Their Daddy was already there in the common room, seemingly waiting for them. He waved them over as they entered and Beth went to him with eager, open arms. It was always a relief to see him.

'Are you both okay?' He asked.

'Yes,' Beth said, burying her face into his shoulder as he hugged her close.

'Was anyone hurt?' He asked.

'No,' Maggie said, 'Rick's calling a meeting though.'

Hershel nodded as Beth stepped back from him.

'Do they know what happened?' He asked.

Maggie glanced to Beth.

'I think so,' she said, 'we'll see what Rick says.'

Hershel nodded, gesturing for his girls to sit down either side of him. Beth complied. It was a relief to sit down and rest her shaking legs. She absent-mindedly rubbed at her knees.

The common room around them began to fill up as the light outside grew brighter as morning waned on. Daryl entered the room alone and, spotting Beth, began to head towards her, before glancing to Maggie and stopping where he was. Beth's heart went to out him as he stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, his crossbow hanging limply by his side. She thought of going to him, but she had already sat down beside her daddy who was holding her hand on one of her thighs, so she felt like she couldn't get up and leave him. Instead he just stood there by himself, chewing on the edge of his thumb. Beth thought he looked so lost.

It wasn't too long until a blood splattered and exhausted looking Rick Grimes entered the room, followed by an oddly smug looking Carl. Something about Carl made the hairs on the back of Beth's neck stand on edge and an odd, queasy feeling rolled through her. He followed his father who walked into the centre of the room and stood there for a while, stroking over his rugged beard as he looked around the room. His eyes were dark and sunken as he surveyed the room, a heavy sigh breaking the silence he had entered on.

'So there was a breech of security in the early hours of this morning,' Rick said thickly, pausing to run his hand down his face. 'Which I'm sure you're all aware of by now. The fencing around the east wing has been down since the hurricane,' he said, 'so we keep it out of bounds. Everyone knows that.' He looked around at the room, his eyes squinted under the pressure of his words. 'But the doors to the east wing courtyard were left wide open, allowing the walkers to walk right on in.'

'How?' Someone asked, someone Beth did not recognise.

'The main part of the prison and the cell block was never under any real threat,' Rick continued, his voice strong as he tried to convey the importance of this fact through his tone. 'The east wing is pretty shut off from the rest of it due to these security threats, and whoever opened the doors knew – or remembered – to close the doors to the varying sections behind them.'

'Who?' Someone asked.

'This was a person?' Sasha asked. Herself and Tyreese were standing relatively close to Beth and her family and Beth could almost feel the hostility that came from their general direction. It wasn't directed at herself or her family, she didn't think, but it rolled out into the general vicinity of the room.

'What matters is that it has been taken care of, no one was hurt and we were never under any real threat.'

'Dad.' Carl said.

'We're safe and everyone who dealt with it did a great job in dealing with it quickly and efficiently. I just need to know that this will not happen again, that people will stay clear of-'

'Dad.' Carl said again, a little more urgently.

Rick turned to look at his son, his face tired.

'Someone put us in danger,' Sasha said loudly, her voice echoing across the room, 'someone knowingly put us in danger. Who was it, Rick?'

'I don't – I don't think anyone put us in danger on purpose.' Rick sighed. 'We don't know who-'

'Dad,' Carl said again, stepping up and into the centre of the room.

'Carl,' Rick sighed, 'Carl I don't think-'

'We know who did this,' Carl urged, addressing the rest of the room.

'That true, Rick?' Tyreese asked. His arms were folded across his broad chest as he stood beside his sister, his face set into a grim look of discord.

'No,' Rick said.

'Dad they need to know, how do we expect things to get better, for this to not happen again, if we don't make an example, if we don't-'

'Make an example?' Rick frowned, 'how do you mean, Carl?'

'The boy's right!' Some body else said then, 'people can't get away with things!'

'Look there's nothing to be got away with,' Rick said, slowly turning around to look at the various members of the room, imploring to them with his eyes, 'it was an accident and it was dealt with.'

'No,' Carl shook his head. 'We found evidence, proof, that suggests it was -'

'Carl we can't-' Rick interjected.

'Who!' Sasha demanded, as a few other murmurs rose up around the room, demands to know.

Beth swallowed and glanced at her father then at Maggie. Maggie was standing still, looking firm, her eyes never leaving Rick. Something felt wrong to Beth.

'Daryl Dixon.' Carl said.

Beth's heart fell to her feet as her eyes, along with all the rest of those in the room, suddenly turned to Daryl. His face showed no signs of any emotion, instead he just kept looking ahead at Rick, his hair covering a slight frown that had been there since the beginning. But Beth could see him breathing and the tendons in his hands standing out against his tanned skin.

'We found these,' Carl said, holding out an empty pack of cigarettes, 'and this.' He turned around a grabbed a bolt from one of the tables. Murmurs went up around the room as Carl proudly held out the bolt before him like a trophy.

'Obviously what happened is Daryl went out to smoke and didn't bother closing the door behind him.' Carl said clearly, addressing the room with the smug pride of someone who knows more than anyone else, and is doing everyone else a favour. _Isn't it obvious?_ His tone said.

'And he just took one bolt with him?' Carol, ever the voice of reason, asked. Beth turned to look at her as she stood surveying the room, her arms folded across her chest, further back from the rest of them.

'He ran into trouble, fired one bolt and left. Perhaps he was too scared to close the door behind him.' Carl said, glaring at Carol. 'He ran away.'

'Daryl?' Carol said.

Daryl looked across at his friend, a strange look in his eyes. Beth saw his tongue flick out and moisten his lips.

'I told you he was a liability,' Sasha spat, 'it wouldn't surprise me if he did it all on purpose!'

'Why on earth would he do that?' Carol asked.

'To get one back on us all,' Sasha shrugged, 'because he's full of nothin' but anger and pettiness, why should he follow logic?'

'Oh try to talk some sense!' Carol snapped. Beth took a deep, steadying breath. She kept her eyes on Carol.

'Can I see th' bolt?' Daryl spoke then, his voice low. Beth felt on edge, she could feel Maggie looking at her, could feel the colour and the heat in her cheeks, the way her hands were shaking beside her thighs.

'No!' Sasha shouted.

'Enough!' Rick said, 'we don't know anything for a fact, we ain't pointin' fingers.'

'We are!' Carl insisted, 'Look Dad, it's proof!' He waved the bolt at his father.

'Lemme see that.' Daryl repeated.

Carl opened his mouth to protest, but Daryl stepped up to him and took the bolt from him. He turned it over in his hand as he inspected it.

'It's broken.' He said, looking up at Rick.

'Broke when you shot it,' Carl said simply.

'No,' Daryl said firmly, his voice low and stern, 'it was broken b'fore an' I left it in m' room to fix.'

'I found it outside.' Carl said. Daryl looked up to Rick, who sighed and nodded.

'He did, I was with him when he found it. It and the pack of smokes.'

Daryl frowned, looking from Rick to Carl. Beth could see him ticking over. He was often so calm and collected these days, but Beth could see him edging closer and closer to anger. She believed Rick, his closest friend, could also see the danger, and he was trying to figure out how best to diffuse the situation before it escalated.

'Yer planted them.' Daryl said quietly.

'Why?' Carl said, his voice menacingly provocative.

'Daryl,' Rick said softly.

'Nah,' Daryl said, his voice beginning to rise, 'Nah this is bullshit.'

'Daryl we're not sayin'-' Rick said.

'He is,' Daryl growled, 'he is.'

Daryl stepped back from Carl, shifting his weight from one foot to another in the way Beth had seen before; he was getting ready to fight.

'Why was it out there, then?' Carl asked.

'B'cause y'put it there,' Daryl growled, his hand closing in a fist around the bolt.

'Why would a kid plant things on you?' Sasha snapped, striding towards the men in the middle, 'why would he do that? What would he gain from it?'

Daryl looked at Sasha.

'I yelled at him,' Daryl said, 'I yelled at him yesterday an' it pissed him off.'

'So he's setting you up?' Sasha asked, folding her arms and staring at him in incredulity. 'That's pathetic, even for you.'

'Oh like it's beyond him?' Daryl snapped, 'fuckin' child-'

'Daryl,' Rick warned.

'Nah!' Daryl shouted, wildly waving the bolt around.

Beth bit down on her bottom lip, hard. He was losing control. Why would Carl set Daryl up... but he hadn't been out to smoke, he couldn't have – he had been with her all night.

'He didn't do it,' Beth said quietly, her heart leaping up into her throat and almost constricting her voice.

'I been tellin' ya all along,' Maggie said scornfully, 'is it so hard to believe he's not such a great guy?'

'It doesn't seem like a thing Daryl would do,' Hershel said slowly, stroking his beard thoughtfully as he scowled ahead at the unfolding scene, 'even as an accident, I can't see him makin' such a silly mistake.'

'Huh. You just need to open your eyes.' Maggie scoffed, glaring at Beth.

'He didn't do it.' Beth said again, shaking her head.

'So you're gonna start a fight with a child rather than admit you fucked up?' Sasha barked. She was dangerously close to his face now.

'If I fuck up I admit to it,' Daryl growled back, glaring at the woman, 'but I ain't fucked up – y'think I would go out there t'smoke and then leave the door open? Y'really think I'm that fuckin' stupid?'

'Why yes I do,' Sasha said coldly, 'I do think you're that stupid, and that self involved that you didn't think anyone would pick you up on it.'

'No,' Daryl snapped, 'I ain't gon' get told what I am by some dumb bitch.'

'Dumb bitch? That's rich coming from you!'

'Get out'a m'face,' Daryl growled.

'Why? You ain't never had no-one stand up t'you before?' Sasha snarled.

'Okay, okay, everyone take a second-' Rick said.

'Y'take a goddamn second!' Daryl yelled at him, rounding on him now, his face flushed with anger, 'take a step back and look at yer kid! Look at him! He's lying!'

'I'm not!' Carl yelled, 'It's proof! You did this!'

'Yer an idiot!' Daryl shouted.

'Daryl enough!' Rick snapped.

Daryl growled, turning away from them and throwing his arms above his head in anger. Then he suddenly spun back and advanced on Carl.

'Yer went in m'room an' y'took this! Yer had yer hands all over my stuff yer fuckin'-'

Rick jumped forward between Daryl and his son, shoving his hands on the man's chest to stop his advance.

'Okay you need to calm down-'

'He's lying!' Daryl yelled, thrusting his fist at Carl over Rick's shoulder.

Beth could see the tension radiating from them both, could see the danger in the scenario. She got up from beside her father. Hershel reached out and grabbed his youngest daughter's wrist, forcing her to turn around to face him.

'He didn't do it, Daddy.' Beth said.

'You don't know that,' Hershel said, 'don't get involved Beth.'

Beth looked across at Maggie, her heart in her throat.

'I do know.' She said, swallowing past the lump in her throat and attempting to steady her breathing, 'I know 'cause I was with him.'

'What?' Hershel frowned at her.

'I was with him all night, Daddy,' Beth said, her voice breaking as she sniffed back frightened tears, 'he didn't do this.'

Beth turned away from the stunned silence of her father and ran to the middle of the room, where she forced herself in between the two men, coming face to face with Rick.

'Rick, he isn't lying. He didn't do it.' She said breathlessly.

'Beth, you don't know that,' Rick said as Sasha tutted from beside them.

'Open your damn eyes, girl. You can't keep blindly sticking up for him!'

'I'm not.' Beth said. 'I know he didn't do it.'

'Beth,' Daryl said, his voice suddenly losing all of its anger. He sounded scared now and Beth sensed he had taken a step back, opening the gap between them all.

'No,' Beth shook her head, almost shaking off her own fear, 'I can't let you get done for this. Daryl has nothing to do with any of this,' she implored, looking into Rick's eyes, 'He never went out to smoke tonight, not once. I know that for a fact – I was with him all night.'

Rick looked at her, visibly swallowing.

'What?' Sasha said.

'I was with him all night.' Beth said, turning to face Sasha, 'so you can take back every awful thing you said to him, because I was there, all night, from before it got dark and until he woke up this morning, which was after all this started.'

Sasha stared at her and Beth could feel all the eyes of the room on her, including her father's.

'You were with him all night?' Sasha rose an eyebrow and stepped back to look Beth up and down.

'Yes.' Beth said, a little breathless.

Sasha's dark eyes flicked up from Beth to Daryl behind her.

'So you're a pervert?' Sasha said.

'Don't.' Beth growled, stepping directly in front of Sasha's face and forcing the older woman to look at her. 'Don't you dare. It isn't like that.'

'What's it like, then?' Sasha asked back, her voice laced in contempt.

'It doesn't matter – it's no-one's damn business – what matters is this whole shit storm isn't on Daryl one little bit. He never left the room. He never left the bed.' Her face was burning but she kept her eyes locked firmly on Sasha's.

'Beth?'

Beth turned to see her father. He had stood up and was standing near to her.

'Daddy,' she said, feeling her own body begin to shake, 'I'm sorry. I was going to tell you I -'

'I don't understand.' Hershel frowned.

Beth swallowed.

'You and Daryl?' He frowned, looking at her with such a solemn intensity that Beth felt tears prick at her eyes. She swallowed hard, trying not to break down and appear weak in front of so many people.

'Yeah,' she sighed. 'Yeah.'

Hershel looked from her to Daryl, running his hand down his beard. Beth couldn't quite gauge his emotions, and it frightened her.

'I just – I just didn't want everyone to hate on Daryl for something he had nothing to do with. He didn't do it.' Beth said.

'Is this supposed to acquit him of everything?' Sasha asked, 'like being with an under age girl makes everything better?'

'She ain't under-age and y'aint-' Daryl begun.

'I don't think you have much right to speak right now, sonny.' Hershel said coldly, as Daryl instantly shut up.

'Daddy it's not -' Beth begun, her voice shaking.

Hershel nodded, pursing his lips. Then, to Beth's dismay, he turned away from her and left the room.

Beth stood where she was, her heart pounding away in her chest.

'Was that supposed to make things better?' Daryl asked, and Beth was shocked to find he was talking to her.

'You didn't do anything wrong,' Beth said, turning to face him, 'and we agreed we would tell my Dad-'

'Not like this,' Daryl said, running his hand down his face, 'not like this damn...'

'I think it will be best if you took some time out – away – to cool off, let things die down...' Rick said solemnly.

Beth turned to look at Rick through wide, tearful eyes.

'You can't send him away! He hasn't done anything!' she said.

'I'm not sending anyone away,' Rick sighed, 'I just think some distance might-'

'Why? No one has done anything wrong.' Beth snapped.

'Not everyone is gonna see it like that,' Rick said as Sasha said 'damn right' in the background, boiling Beth's blood.

'He didn't do anything wrong!' Beth said desperately.

'He threatened me!' Carl shouted.

'Shut the fuck up, Carl, or I'll threaten you!' Beth shouted back, 'you set him up you little jerk! Rick! He's your son and he did this – he stole this stuff from-'

'I didn't!' Carl snapped, 'he's the fucking jerk and now he's put everyone in danger!'

'Yer gonna stick t'that story even now there's proof I ain't got nothin' t'do with it?' Daryl growled at him, turning to face the boy again.

'Get out of my face.' Carl growled back.

'I'm not in y'face,' Daryl said, 'but y'keep at this wi'me an' I will.'

'Okay,' Rick said loudly, 'come on we need space. Daryl.'

'Fine,' Daryl snapped, 'fine. Fuck y'all, fuck all o' y'all. I'll leave.'

'Daryl!' Beth cried as he stormed away from them and out of the room.

He ignored her, heading out of the room. Beth turned to look at Rick then Carl, anger radiating out from her. Her chest was heaving and she could feel herself shaking. She bit down hard on her bottom lip before turning on her heel and storming out after Daryl.

She caught up to him down the corridor, surprised at how far he had gotten in his angry stride.

'Daryl!' she called, reaching out and grabbing his arm.

He tore it away from her but turned to face her.

'What?'

'Don't go! You don't have to go!' she said.

'I was goin' anyway,' he snapped, 'an' I can't be here right now, Beth, I can't be around Carl and yer dad.'

'Forget Carl!' Beth cried, 'you leave he wins!'

'Nah,' Daryl shook his head, 'I have to Beth, it's gon' blow up, yer dad knows now and he ain't gon' be happy.'

'He'll be okay,' Beth implored, 'I'll find him and talk to him and he'll be okay, Daryl, he'll understand.'

'Beth,' Daryl almost whined, tugging at his own hair in frustration, 'y'don't get it, fuckin' hell girl, it ain't all gon' work out like some damn fairy tale it never does! Rick's pissed at the way I spoke t'his kid, the rest of the prison were ready t'come at me, they all damn well believed I did this!'

'Only because they thought it was an accident!' Beth cut in.

'It don't matter!' Daryl shouted, 'It don't matter! They'll run me out now for sure. What were y'thinkin?'

'I was trying to help!' Beth said, desperation overwhelming her.

'Beth,' Daryl repeated her name, almost as if to steady himself. He spoke a little softer now, a little quieter. 'I can't be here right now. Rick's right – we need space. I need t'cool off.'

'But-'

'No,' Daryl shook his head. 'I'll see you when I get back.'

'This was supposed to make everything better!' Beth cried.

'How the hell did'ya figure that one out?' Daryl sighed.

'Proving your innocence!' She cried.

Daryl just shook his head.

'How long will you be?' Beth choked as the tears finally spilt over her lashes and began to run down her cheeks.

'I don't know,' he said, looking at her through blazing eyes.

Beth stood where she was, biting down on her lower lip as he turned from her and headed down the corridor.

'Daryl,' she called, causing him to look back to her. 'Come back.'

'I will.' He said. 'I will.'

Beth watched him leave before she collapsed in on herself, clutching at her stomach and letting herself lean forward as her body became racked in sobs. Tears flowed from her eyes as she cried hard, alone in the cold and the dark, feeling overwhelmingly miserable.

'Beth,' arms reached around her frame and pulled her towards a body Beth knew belonged to her sister. She wanted to shove her away, but she could not.

'Oh, Beth,' Maggie said softly, stroking her sister's hair.

'You – you wanted this!' Beth cried.

'No, I never wanted this,' Maggie insisted, 'I wanted to look out for you, Beth. Oh, baby, don't cry.'

'He's gone now, he's gone!' Beth sobbed, pulling away from her sister and straightening up to look at her. 'He's left and I don't know when he'll be back, everyone hates him and I can't see him!'

'No-one hates him,' Maggie said, reaching out and pulling her sister back to her, 'Beth no-one hates him.'

Beth allowed herself to be held as she cried herself out, her chest heavy with regret as her throat grew raw from her hitching sobs.

'It's all my fault,' she cried into her sisters chest, 'I put him in this position and now he's gone!'

'It isn't your fault Beth. It's nobody's fault,' Maggie soothed her, stroking her hair.

But Beth could not be consoled. Instead she sobbed so heavily her head began to spin, and as her breath hiccuped with each hitching sob her chest began to burn and she begun to feel sick. Urgently, she pushed Maggie away from her.

'Beth-' Maggie begun.

'I'm going to be sick,' Beth cried, her face a clammy white as her blood drained from it, her mouth cold and full of saliva.

'Okay,' Maggie nodded, firm and serious in the darkness of the corridor. She could see her sister had toppled over the edge into hysteria and the only thing she could do right now was just be there with her until she came back down. So she followed her baby sister as she ran into the bathrooms and she held back her masses of blonde hair as Beth retched up into the toilet. It was little more than bile that her painful sobs had forced up, upsetting the equilibrium of her stomach, but it tore at her throat all the same. Tears strung at her eyes as she took deep, steadying breaths afterwards, allowing her sister to wash her flushed face.

'You're okay,' Maggie told her under the fluorescent lighting of the bathroom, 'you've just worked yourself up. You'll be okay.'

Beth could not reply as her throat was raw and her breathing stunted. Instead she just nodded as she looked at her sister through wide, panicked eyes.

'And Daryl will be okay, too. He can survive out there just fine. And he'll be back before you even know it. I promise.'

Beth nodded. Her heart felt broken into a million tiny pieces, but she had to believe her sister, or she would never be able to steady herself again, and she was so dangerously close to completely shattering now.


	45. Chapter 45

Beth lazily trailed a figure of eight in the water with her fingertips, listening to the soothing way the water splashed about her, the gentle waves licking at the rock she was currently laying on. The sun had warmed it beneath her so that her exposed back seemed to soak in the heat from the rock whilst her front was caressed by the warmth of the sun above. The sky above her was a bright, dazzling blue and the sweet sound of birds chirping lulled her into a welcome state of drowsiness.

A shadow moved over her then, blocking out the suns direct access to her skin as a figure moved into view. Beth squinted.

'Daryl,' she said softly.

Daryl came into view, his chest bare as he stood beside Beth, blocking out the sun. He smiled down at her, his eyes, bluer even than the summer sky, crinkled around their edges as he smiled, and Beth's heart soared up and up to join the birds above.

With a little effort, she pushed herself up until she was sitting, and leant up to touch Daryl's face. His skin was soft and warm as he leant his face into her hand, his eyes locked on hers.

'Where have you been?' Beth asked lazily.

Daryl opened his mouth to answer her, but instead of words, there was nothing but the low, guttural sound of a growl. Beth's eyes widened as she looked over his shoulder to see a mass of walker's advancing on them, encroaching into their safe-haven, pulling their broken and decomposing bodies along in a frantic attempt to get to them. The sounds of their growls rose up into the air until they were the only sound Beth could hear. She looked back at Daryl, who's face she still held, only to see it had transformed into a grotesque mask of itself; his eyes had sunken inwards and his cheeks had grown hollow, his lips falling limp. As Beth watched in horror, the blue of his eyes drained out and was replaced by the sickening milky white of death.

Beth screamed.

She sat up in her cell block, her blankets tangled around her legs and her hair falling wildly in her face. With shaking hands, she pushed it back from her face, scraping it off of the cold clammy sweat that had collected on her face. Beth heaved down several deep, steadying breaths as she sat up in her bed in the cool darkness, calming her pounding heart as it attempted to beat its way out of her chest and up into her throat.

Beth kicked the blankets away from her, freeing her legs. She felt cold with residue horror, her body shaking as she drew her legs up to her chest to rub some heat into them. Her breath came in shaky gasps as she blinked heavily, squeezing her eyes shut tightly several times to push away the images that still swam menacingly before her eyes.

'Beth, are you okay?' the somewhat breathless voice of Carol pulled Beth's attention to the door way, where the elder woman stood, looking across to Beth's bunk with a fearful expression.

Beth nodded.

'Yes,' she breathed, her voice shaking with the remainder of her dream, 'just a nightmare.'

Carol nodded.

'To be expected,' she said, 'we all get them.'

'Even you?' Beth asked softly.

Carol smiled.

'Even me.'

The two women looked at one another for a while whilst Beth's heart-rate subsided.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Carol asked.

Beth shook her head.

'No,' she sighed, 'I guess – I guess I'm just worried about Daryl.'

'Don't be,' Carol said, 'he's strong, he wont come to any harm.'

'How do you know that?' Beth asked.

'I know Daryl,' Carol said, 'I also know he wouldn't want you to be worrying about him.'

Beth nodded.

'Get some sleep,' Carol said then, turning from Beth's door. Then she turned to look back at the younger girl and smiled. 'And for what it's worth, Beth, I think it was very brave of you to stand up for Daryl like that. You proved yourself very loyal.'

Beth smiled back at her as Carol left. She stayed sat up in her bed for some time, her eyes absently watching the door. Carol's words had lightened the heavy tightness in her chest a little, instead allowing a glimmer of pride in.

. . .

Equipped with a headache and sore, bleary eyes, Beth re-woke fully a few hours later and headed towards the canteen, her empty stomach growling at her for having thrown up all that was left in it. She kept her head down as she pushed open the double doors and walked into the room, keeping her eyes on the grey linoleum floor beneath her boots to avoid any eyes that may have been on her – and she sure was certain there would be a few. She grabbed a plate of food and glanced up, looking for somewhere to sit. She spotted her sister and her father – but her father seemed to be looking anywhere but her. Instead, he leant in to say something to Maggie, kissed her cheek, then got up and left the room without glancing to her. Beth's heart plummeted.

 _He just didn't see me is all._ She told herself. But her instincts knew otherwise.

Maggie, however, did see her, and she waved her over with a small, sad smile.

A little reluctantly, Beth approached her and Glen.

'How are you feeling?' Maggie asked with the air of a concerned mother who's child had been up all night with a fever.

Beth just shrugged.

The three of them fell into a silence after that, and Beth picked at the food she suddenly no longer wanted. Her mouth was too dry.

'Maggie and I are going on patrol,' Glen said after a while of silence. Beth glanced up at him. 'Did you want to come with us?'

Beth shrugged.

'Don't think I'd be much good,' she said.

'That's a lie,' Glen said, 'you're just as good as any of us.'

'You can't sit around all day moping.' Maggie said.

Beth looked at her sister, who was looking back at her with steady dark eyes. She sighed.

'Okay,' she said.

Sighing, Beth pushed her plate away from herself and got up.

'Meet us out the front when you're ready,' Maggie said.

Beth walked back through the canteen, her stomach fuller but her heart just as empty. She appreciated what her sister was now doing for her, but it hardly altered the fact she had so desperately tried to sabotage things before now. She understood she was worried about her and had been all along, but as she left the canteen Beth could not help but think about how far away Daryl probably was and how she could not go to him, talk to him, seek comfort in him. Daryl was proven innocent but he was not here with her to enjoy that, it had been a true pyrrhic victory, and here she was more miserable than ever. Even her daddy was avoiding her.

As she passed the common room Beth heard a voice that made her blood boil and a sheet of red descend down over her eyes – Carl.

Changing her route, Beth headed for the common room, her hands curling into fists as she walked. She pushed open the double doors leading to it and came face to face with Carl, Zach, and some of the other younger boys who hung out with them. Carl spotted her walk in, and Beth could sense his whole demeanour change. His straightened his back and raised his head, jutting out his chin in defiance.

'Beth,' Zach began, but Beth ignored him, heading straight for Carl.

Carl, as arrogant as ever, stood his ground, so much so that he did not even flinch as Beth stormed up to him. Her heart beating in her throat, Beth raised her hand and slapped him, hard, across his smug face, before he even had a chance to register.

He stumbled backwards, his eyes widening and his mouth falling agape as his hand flew to his stinging face. A roar of voices littered the air around them, but Beth did not heed them.

'You smug little shit!' she shouted, her blonde hair flying about her face, 'you thought you could stitch Daryl up and nothing would happen? I've got some news for you, Carl Grimes! The world doesn't revolve around you and its sick of taking your shit. We've all been through hell and back here, what gives you the right to act like a jerk because of it?'

'He needed taking down a peg or two!' Carl spat, straightening up.

'No, Carl, you do!' Beth yelled.

'Beth,' Zach said from the sidelines, 'I get you're upset but I don't think Carl would-'

'No,' Carl growled, staring straight into Beth's blazing eyes, 'I did set him up. Yeah, I planted that bolt.'

'I know.' Beth said.

Zach frowned, looking from Beth to Carl.

'Why would you do that?' He said.

'He deserved it,' Carl shrugged.

'You really are a child.' Beth said. 'You'll regret it, you really will.' She turned to glare at Zach.

'These are the friends you chose.' She said, then turned back to Carl, 'grow up, Carl.'

Then, with a flounce and a swish of her hair, she turned on her heels and stormed out of the room, her hand stinging from where it had collided with Carl's cheek, but her heart feeling lighter.

. . .

Beth arrived by the gates before her sister or Glen had, so she stood beside them, mindlessly kicking the toe of her boot into the mud. She had showered away most of her anger and gathered a supply bag, taking enough items in case anything should happen to them. A routine patrol was to walk the perimeter of the prison and ensure nothing threatened their safety like an oncoming horde or any structural damage, flooding, etc. but Beth knew better than the assume everything would always go smoothly.

As she stood with her back to the gates, she heard the unmistakable sound of them begin to drag open. She turned to see Tyreese pulling them across as, to her bitter annoyance, Sasha headed towards them. Beth bit the inside of her cheek, hard, to ebb any boiling rage she felt overspilling within her, and averted her gaze back down to the floor, where she continued to kick, a little harder than before.

The sound of Tyreese and Sasha's voices drifted over to her, but she could not make out what they were saying, nor did she care to. After a while, she glanced back up, purely out of habit, to see the pair of them standing within the open gateway – and a stray walker heading straight for them.

Beth watched as the walker dragged itself towards them and waited for one of them to notice – only they didn't. Tyreese was facing out, but he was so engrossed in what he was saying to Sasha that he had not seen it. Beth frowned. She swallowed past the lump in her throat as the walker closed in on them, its one lame leg pulling behind and its thin fingers reaching out towards its potential meal.

Sighing, Beth pulled her knife out from its case and ran towards them. She reached the walker just before it closed in on Sasha's neck and grabbed its rotting head in one hand, shoving it aside so she could plunge her knife into its skull. She pulled it free as it went limp and fell to the ground, landing on the hardened grass with a dull thud.

Panting from the exertion of both running and fighting, Beth straightened up, wiping the now bloodied knife off on her jeans and putting it back in its holder.

Both Sasha and Tyreese were staring at her. Sasha had drawn her own knife, but it lay useless in her hand, which had fallen limp.

Beth looked at her.

Sasha swallowed.

'Thanks.' She said, a little stiff.

'If it were down to me – I would have let it get you.' Beth said sharply, her eyes narrowing. 'But this is bigger than me. Than petty squabbles.'

Sasha swallowed again.

'Pretty stupid of us not to see it huh,' Tyreese gruffed, attempting to smile.

'Yeah.' Beth said.

'Look, Beth, I'm sorry for accusing Daryl- ' Sasha said slowly.

'Don't.' Beth said, rolling her eyes.

'She's trying to apologise,' Tyreese said.

'I don't want to hear it,' Beth said, 'she was ready to lynch him – you all were. Then when he was cleared you were still ready to, over something that is none of you business - none of anyone's damn business.'

'She knows that now,' Tyreese said, side-eyeing his sister.

'Yeah,' Sasha said, 'I had no right to pass judgement-'

'And yet you did.' Beth said. 'Every one of you took it upon yourselves to have an opinion and make it known.'

'I shouldn't have. I'm sorry.' Sasha said. She looked earnestly apologetic, her big eyes trained on Beth with an honest integrity. Beth found her anger fading slightly, but not entirely. She had, after all, called him a pervert.

'Well I guess you have plenty of time to think about that now he's gone,' Beth said, 'hopefully his absence wont affect you too much.'

'What do you mean?' Tyreese asked.

'None of you realise just how much Daryl does for you all around here, and this is the thanks he gets? I don't blame him for leaving.'

Sasha looked at her brother, the two of them exchanging shameful glances.

'Thanks again, anyway,' Tyreese mumbled.

Beth bit her lip and turned away from them, only to see Maggie hurrying towards her.

'Everything alright?' she asked once she was close enough, her words coming out in one big out of breath rush. She had spotted the slain walker.

'Fine.' Beth said.

Maggie looked from Sasha to Beth, both of whom looked ashy faced and angry, but the tension in the air was definitely a little clearer than before, and Maggie seemed to sense that, although it confused her.

Glen reached them, slower than Maggie, as Sasha and Tyreese walked away.

'What happened?' Maggie asked.

'It doesn't matter,' Beth said, not having it in her to repeat the scenario. Maggie looked at her for a while before nodding, sensing Beth was in no mood to open up.

'Hey. Rumour is going round you attacked the heir to the throne.' Glen said as he stopped beside the two females, readjusting his bag over his shoulder.

'What?' Beth frowned.

'Carl,' Maggie said, 'did you hit Carl?'

Beth bit her lip as a warmth spread in her cheeks. What a day this was turning out to be.

'He had it coming,' she said.

Maggie looked over her little sister's head to her husband, who Beth caught smiling.

'Come on,' Maggie sighed, shaking her head.

. . .

Maggie made idle small talk as they left the grounds and headed down the dust path, their boots crunching over the gravel that lined it, and into the cover of the woods below. Beth felt as though she as trying to make up for the pain she had caused her sister over the last couple of weeks, and whilst Beth was still angry with her for how she had treated Daryl, she was too tired of it all to hold onto it. She seemed to be making enemies left right and centre as she went along, so she needed to keep someone on side.

The day proved to be warmer than it had for some time, with spring finally showing its face. It was strange, Beth thought as they walked, how the natural world around them continued on and to thrive while their world crumbled. No-one had told nature that the world had ended, and so flowers continued to poke their heads up out of the ground and birds began to make their nests and have their babies as if nothing had changed. And she supposed nothing had changed, not for them. If anything, they were only freer now to live their lives in peace.

It would not be long until the sun rose to its fullest and the whole of Georgia baked beneath its all encompassing and unforgiving rays. Summer in the south was brutal, but Beth still welcomed it. It had been easier to get through before the fall, when pools had been a thing and running for your life through the blistering heat was less regular, but she still enjoyed the sun, even if it did bake the undead and increase the godawful stench that littered the world now.

But it kind of felt like home.

And they could start tending to crops again soon, once the ground thawed out, and that was something Beth looked forward to. She only hoped Daryl would be there with her to see that. He would come back, surely, he had to come back. He was a lone wolf, more equipped than anyone to deal with this world alone, but Beth still didn't like the thought of him out there by himself. He kept himself shut off and the world shut out, but Beth had seen a glimpse of his soul and it was as soft as anyone else's. He didn't need to be alone.

For once, the world proved Beth wrong, and their patrol was plain sailing. There was nothing out of the ordinary to report on, they came across only a few straggling walkers which were all put down with ease, and which showed no threat to their camp.

'I don't think they're a part of a bigger herd,' Maggie said as she straightened up after having taken one down.

'No they don't seem to be leading anything.' Glen agreed.

Feeling at ease from their uneventful patrol, Maggie and Glen chattered away as they walked, leaving Beth to trail a little behind, her mind occupied with her own thoughts.

She paused to readjust her bag, hitching it up higher on her shoulder, when she heard the sound of a footfall. She froze. Slowly, she pulled her knife from its pouch and looked around.

Maggie heard the silence and turned to see Beth on guard, her knife out.

'What is it?' she mouthed.

Narrowing her eyes, Beth looked around her. Then she sighed and stood up straight.

'Thought I heard something,' she said.

'I didn't-' Glen began, but all three of them were interrupted as suddenly Daryl stepped out from the shadows and right into the midst of them.

'Ain't never met three idiots easier t'ambush,' he said, as Beth stared at him.

'Daryl,' she breathed.

He turned to look at her, raising his eyebrows.

Beth covered the distance between them in a second and flung her arms around him, pulling him close to her. A little reluctantly, Daryl hugged her back, then took her forearms in his hands and set her down before him.

'Wha're y'doing out here?' he asked.

'Patrolling.' Beth said. 'What are you doing here? I thought you'd be long gone.'

'I'was,' he said, 'bu'I came back.'

'Why?' Beth asked.

'F'you,' he shrugged, his own blue eyes searching hers, 'Leavin' ya didn't sit right.'

Beth beamed up at him.

'Touching,' Maggie said, but Beth looked to see she was smiling. 'So you're coming back?'

'Mm,' Daryl looked at her, his face a stern, emotionless set.

'We're going to head back now, anyway.' Maggie said.

'I'm glad to have you back, brother.' Glen said.

Daryl nodded.

'What if – what if we didn't.' Beth said slowly.

Daryl frowned down at her.

'What if we didn't go back? Why should we? Everyone there has something to say about us, they wanted you out.'

'Beth,' Maggie said, 'what are you saying?'

'Me and Daryl should stay a way for a while – Neither Rick nor Carl are going to be thrilled with me. And Daddy's avoiding me.'

'He's not-' Maggie begun.

'He is,' Beth sighed, 'he is, but it's okay. Let everyone cool off. We can stay out for a while. We'll be fine.'

'Daryl,' Maggie said in a pleading tone, turning to the older man.

Daryl chewed on his bottom lip as he looked from Maggie to Glen and finally to Beth. He held her gaze for the longest, reading her eyes.

'No-one appreciates you,' Beth said slowly, 'let them see that. We'll stay away for a couple of days, give things time to cool down, show them how important you are.'

'We are,' Daryl said.

Beth smiled.

'Exactly.'

Slowly, the man nodded.

'Beth!' Maggie said, looking at her with incredulity, 'don't be stupid!'

'Nothin' will happen to her,' Daryl said.

'I'm safer out here than I am in there,' Beth said with a smile, 'Carl's likely to go for me next.'

Maggie sighed heavily as Glen placed one hand on her shoulder.

'Daddy is going to kill me.' She said.

Beth chuckled.

'You can handle him.'

Slowly, Maggie walked towards her sister and drew her into a tight embrace.

'Just a couple of days, okay?' she said into Beth's unruly hair, 'be safe.'

'I will,' Beth said, 'just until things tide over.'

Maggie let her little sister go and nodded.

'You're headstrong.' She said.

Beth shrugged.

'Be careful,' Glen said from where he stood, 'see you in a few.'

Beth nodded.

'You look after her Daryl Dixon.' Maggie said, rounding on Daryl, 'if you're not back in a couple of days I will look for you myself, and I will be bringing a gun.'

Daryl nodded once, curt.

'We'll be fine, Maggie, just let everyone see what life without us is like.'

Maggie shook her head, sighing.

Eventually, her and Glen left hand in hand, though Maggie turned to look back at her little sister several times until they were out of view.

'What now?' Beth asked once they were gone, a little breathless with disbelief at how things had turned out. She had Daryl back.

'Firstly, tell me wha'ya did t'Carl,' Daryl smirked.

Beth smiled.


	46. Chapter 46

'So where have you been?'

'Here an' there.'

Beth walked alongside Daryl as they made their way slowly through the undergrowth. Beth felt bad for leaving Maggie but she was just so pleased to be beside Daryl again it hardly mattered. She took in a deep breath of the warm air, allowing it to fill her lungs that had felt so heavy and constricted since he had left.

'Everythin' okay back at th' prison?' Daryl asked as he pushed aside some branches to step past.

Beth shrugged.

'Everyone there hates me, but yeah.'

Daryl looked sideways at her, his eyes narrowed.

'Okay so they don't hate me,' she said slowly, looking away from his stern gaze, 'except maybe Carl – and Rick probably now.'

'Rick aint blind,' Daryl shrugged, 'he knows his kid can be a jerk.'

Beth nodded.

'An' yer dad?' Daryl asked tentatively, not looking at her.

'I think he's avoiding me,' Beth said slowly.

Daryl paused and looked at her then, his face worried. Beth shrugged.

'I'm sure he'll come round.' She said.

Daryl nodded slowly, but Beth could see the trepidation in his eyes.

'So,' Beth said, sticking her hands in her pockets and looking around them at the densely populated area of trees, 'where we going?'

'Head out t' the main road,' Daryl said, 'or find somewhere t' set up camp.'

Beth nodded.

'Lead the way,' she said, waving one hand ahead of her.

She followed him in silence for a little while until the trees began to thin out again and the road slowly came into view. Slowly, Daryl drew to a stop, holding out one arm to keep Beth behind him. Beth peered around him, squinting through the trees to see the road beyond. She couldn't see anything.

'Walkers,' Daryl murmured in a deep, gruff breath. 'least three.'

Beth frowned, they were out of her view. She would be dead meat without Daryl.

'Y'wanna do th' honours?' Daryl asked, dropping his arm and turning to look at her.

Beth raised one inquisitive eyebrow.

'I aint kept up much o' my promise t' teach ya to use this thing,' he said softly, his blue eyes watching her reactions.

'The crossbow?' Beth asked dubiously.

'Mm,' Daryl nodded once.

'Yeah,' she said, her lips forming into a grin.

Slowly and with care, Daryl removed the crossbow from across his shoulder and handed it across to her.

'Here,' he said. He helped lean it on her shoulder, ensuring it was balanced correctly.

Beth placed her small hands on the body of it, gently adjusting herself to its intrusive weight.

'C'mon.' Daryl jerked his head out towards the road before turning and trekking up towards it, keeping one eye on Beth. Careful not to trip, Beth followed him, her eye trained down the shaft of the crossbow.

The sunlight filtered down through the trees above them and the ground beneath their boots grew greener as they closed in on the road. Leaving the trees behind, Beth stepped out into the direct light and spotted the three walkers Daryl had noticed instantly, loitering beside two run down cars. As they stepped out, one happened to turn in their direction.

Its whitened eyes locked on Daryl and its upper lip dragged up in a snarl as it began to drag itself towards them, baring its teeth.

Daryl nodded to Beth who raised the crossbow, took a deep breath, and looked down its length. She trained it on the head of the approaching walker and pulled the trigger. The bolt flew out and knocked her back lightly. It whizzed through the air and met its target dead on between the eyes.

'Damn,' Daryl breathed, grinning. 'Reload.'

A little breathless, Beth nodded. She lowered the contraption, pulled a bolt free and tugged it in place, balancing the heavy bow on the floor beside her boot as she did so.

'Careful,' Daryl said and Beth raised it back up, noticing with a sicking jolt that the other two walkers had closed the space between them with unexpected speed. They stepped around their fallen brethren as Beth took another deep breath and fired. This bolt struck the side of the walker's head, but it made its impact, plunging in through the flesh and bone and knocking it down to the ground.

'One more,' Daryl said as Beth took a step backwards. The lack of distance between herself and the last walker was starting to make her shake.

'Yer fine,' Daryl said.

Beth nodded as she placed the bow back on the floor and pulled the string back, grunting a little with the effort. Then Daryl was beside her, his shadow falling across her. He placed his tanned hand over hers to help her keep the string in place, the steady calm which radiated from it grounding her. Beth got to bolt in place and raised it back to her cheek.

The last assailant was a couple of feet away from her, less. Beth swallowed and pulled the trigger, fighting the urge to shut her eyes.

The bolt struck gold, straight into the eye socket.

The walker went down, its head falling backwards and the rest of its body following in a strangely graceful arch until its knees gave way and it landed on the hard floor.

'Nice,' Daryl nodded, taking the crossbow from Beth and slinging it across his back.

'I got them!' Beth beamed, 'all of them! Didn't miss a single one!'

'I saw,' Daryl chuckled, 'not bad.'

'Shut up I was awesome,' Beth grinned, flexing her arms out either side of her.

Smiling, Daryl shook his head.

It was then that Beth felt the first cool drop of rain on her exposed skin. She looked up at the sky, squinting at the pregnant grey clouds that were floating infront of the sun.

'It's raining,' she said as another droplet his just below her cheek, followed by another and then another.

She looked down to see Daryl looking up at the sky too, and was suddenly struck by the ethereal beauty of him. The world around them had taken on that other-wordly grey of a storm, the light becoming a silvery sheen as the wind picked up, lifting his dark hair and waving it around his features. As he looked up, his throat was exposed, and Beth was taken aback by the sight of it, the tanned skin, the light stubble, the way it bobbed as he swallowed. Her breath caught in her throat.

Daryl looked back down at her, his eyes narrowed through his hair which beginning to dampen.

Beth wanted nothing more than to close the space between them, tear off his clothes and pull him to her.

Instead she said 'we should find shelter.'

Daryl nodded.

'The cars,' he said, glancing towards the two cars left abandoned at the side of the road before returning his gaze to Beth.

Beth nodded.

Together, they headed towards the closest car and Daryl pried open the doors. He checked the interior and the back seats before letting Beth climb in, shutting the door behind her and heading around the front of the car to the drivers side.

Beth sat in the passenger seat, listening to the faded, tinny sound of the rain hitting the exterior of the car. The car was warm and smelt stale, but it was a lot better than some of the vehicles they had found. It looked like no-one had died in this car.

Daryl climbed in beside her with a grunt, letting in the cool air before he too slammed it out.

Biting her lip, Beth turner her head to look at Daryl, who was adjusting the seat so he could lay back. She could feel her heart beat pick up.

Leaning back, Daryl lay his crossbow across his lap and closed his eyes. Beth allowed herself to look at him for a while.

'M'skin's burning.' He murmured.

'Huh?' Beth frowned.

Daryl opened one eye and looked at her, a smile playing on his lips.

'I can feel ya starin'. What d'ya want girl?'

Beth blushed and ducked her gaze down to her own lap.

'Sorry,' she said, 'I just – I missed you.'

'Mm,' Daryl sat up with a grunt and placed the crossbow on the dashboard behind the wheel.

Beth watched him, admiring the way the muscles in his arms moved.

 _Get a hold of yourself_ she scolded herself, shaking her head.

But her mouth was dry when he turned to look at her again, catching her gaze and holding it with his intense eyes. Beth swallowed, then found her tongue quickly leave her mouth to moisten her lips. Daryl's eyes glanced down to her lips as he drew his own bottom lip in between his teeth.

Her heart in her throat, Beth leant across the space between them, her eyes on his until she was too close to keep his gaze, there she dropped it to his mouth. To her glee, Daryl closed to space between them, enclosing her mouth against his, his beard scratching her soft skin.

Beth's hands moved to capture his face, one stroking across the contour of his cheekbones and the other entangling itself in his shaggy hair. Daryl wrapped one strong arm around her and pulled her close as he kissed her, the pair of them losing their selves in one another.

'Ow, ow,' Beth gasped, breaking away from him with a gasp.

'What?' Daryl breathed.

'Gearstick,' she said, chuckling lightly. She moved herself back onto her own chair, taking her thigh away from the stick digging into her supple flesh.

Daryl huffed out a laugh and leant back himself.

Sighing, Beth leant her head back against the headrest and smiled. They were hiding from the rain in an abandoned car that smelt like mould and dust and the road beside them hosted three rotting corpses, but she was happy.

Feeling content, Beth clicked open the glovebox in front of her, curious to see what might be in it.

'Oh look,' she said, fishing out a well preserved box of cigarettes.

'Score,' Daryl grinned, catching them in one hand as she chucked them to him. He opened it and grinned as he saw it was almost full.

Beth pulled out a sleeve of CD's and began to flick though them.

She pulled one out and went to put it in the player.

'Don't,' Daryl said, watching her.

'Why? It's been too long since I heard real music.'

Pursing his lips, Daryl nodded.

Beth pushed the CD into the slot and pressed play, not expecting anything to happen. Instead, it whirred to life and little red lights flickered into existence. The CD spun and then, low and behold, the music began to play.

Beth turned to grin at Daryl.

'We're gonna draw out every damn bastard f' miles,' he grunted.

'They wont hear it over the rain,' Beth said.

'They might,' Daryl said.

'Then drive.' Beth said.

Daryl frowned at her.

The music on the CD kicked in and Beth, her heart light and fluffy, began to sign along, her soft voice filling the car around them.

Shaking his head, Daryl sighed, but Beth could see he was smiling.

Beth's voice grew louder as she sung, excited to have accompaniment to her singing and to have found music – and music that she knew, too!

Suddenly, the engine of the car jutted to life.

Beth turned to look at Daryl, who was smiling, pleased with himself.

'How did you-' Beth said, glancing down to where the wires of the car were now exposed.

Daryl just offered her his half smile and chuckling, Beth shook her head.

Daryl slowly pulled the car away from the edge of the road and started off down the road.

'Where we going?' Beth asked.

'Nowhere, jus' wanna drown out yer singing,' Daryl said, keeping his eyes on the road ahead of them, but glancing sideways at her to see her reaction.

Beth pursed her lips.

As they drove, Beth began to sing again, only this time louder, and aimed directly towards Daryl. He grinned, but Beth caught him tapping his fingers atop the wheel as he drove.

Beth beamed at him as he drove, mesmerised by the man who had taken the time to invest in her, something she thought she would never understand.

'Y'wana learn t'drive?' Daryl said.

'What?' Beth chuckled, breathless.

'Drive,' Daryl said, 'I'll show ya.'

'I don't-' Beth said, but he had begun to speed up.

'Daryl,' Beth said, glancing across at the speedometer which was nearing 60mph.

Daryl ignored her and instead accelerated.

'Daryl!' Beth gasped, looking around her and out of the rain smattered window as the world dropped past them.

Suddenly, Daryl turned the wheel and spun the car around.

'Hold on!' he shouted as the car suddenly began to skid out of control, its wheels billowing up clouds of dust as the wheels screamed.

Beth shrieked as Daryl drove the car around in a giant circle, skidding its back around on its screaming tires.

'What are you doing!' Beth gasped, grabbing hold of the dashboard. Her heart was thumping in her chest but she could not stop herself from laughing. The surly man beside her was like a gleeful, mischievous child as he spun the car round and round in circles. Beth felt herself leave the seat as she jutted to one side, her hair wildly whipping about her face, her breath leaving her lungs in sharp, exhilarated bursts. Daryl leaned into her as he kept the wheel turned, keeping control over a car that seemed, to Beth, so completely out of control.

Whilst everything was going at breakneck speed, Beth felt like the world had slowed down. She could see her hair as it floated out before her, could see the whites of her knuckles as she held on for dear life, her necklace which seemed to be frozen in place before her nose, could feel the heat from Daryl as he leant into her, feel his breath, the tickle of his hair.

Then he straightened the car back up and Beth felt herself fall back into her seat, her heart hammering away in her chest. She fell forward, bracing herself with her hands, and breathed out an excited laugh.

'S'the redneck way,' Daryl said, somewhat breathless himself.

'Damn Daryl you're gonna kill me,' she gasped.

'Nah,' he shook his head.

Beth turned in her seat to look out of the back window as he drove away, craning her neck to see the deep black marks they had left all over the road, circular and surrounded by dust.

She laughed loudly and heartily as they drove away.

It wasn't too long before Daryl pulled up beside an apartment complex.

'Look,' Daryl said as he turned in through the open – or rather fallen – gates. 'They got a pool.'

'Wonderful,' Beth said sarcastically, looking past him, 'looks beautiful.'

The pool in question was swollen with rain water, the droplets leaving ripples across the murky surface, littered with rubbish and rubble. It was a sorry sight that made Beth's heart sink. She drew her eyes away from it as they drove past it.

'What are we doing?' she asked as Daryl cut the engine.

'Need a place t'bunk down.' He said.

'Here? Is it safe?' Beth frowned.

'Guess we find out,' Daryl said, opening the car door, 'keep quiet.'

The inside of the complex was dingy and run down, with sodden red carpets that looked like they had seen better days long before the fall. They encountered few walkers, all of whom they took down with very little struggle. They made their way to the third floor where they found an open apartment, the door inviting them in with a ray of light that fell through it from the window and into the dark hallway.

'Keep behind me.' Daryl said as they entered it.

It's inhabitants, Beth assumed, must have fled, because they found no threats within, only an abandoned house that was little more than an open spaced kitchen, diner, lounge and two bedrooms beyond, separated by a little bathroom. The sitting area opened onto a small balcony that overlooked the pool and their parked car. In the light of day and after a good scrub, it would probably have been nice enough for a small, starter home, but now it was run down and smelt like decay.

Beth idly walked around the open planned area whilst Daryl ensured it was entirely safe, then set to work blocking the door with the kitchen table, just incase. There were a white, peeling set of garden table and chair on the balcony that were gathering the rain at a steady pace. Beth looked at the through the smeared glass of the doors.

'kay, we're good.' Daryl said. Beth heard the soft flump of him sitting down. She turned to see him sink into the red sofa and put his boots up on to wooden coffee table.

'What's on tv?' she asked in an attempt at amusement, but it seemed to fall flat. She wandered over to stand between Daryl and the long dead television set.

Daryl looked up at her. Sighing, he took his feet down from the table and hoisted himself back up. Beth watched him as he moved to her, then allowed herself to be pulled to him, letting herself melt to his frame, the comforting, familiar scent of his leather jacket and the warmth of his body. She buried her face in his chest.

'Thanks for today,' she said, moving her head to rest her chin on his chest so she could look up at him. He peered down at her, one eye brow raised.

'It was fun. I mean, I thought I was going to die, but it was fun.'

Daryl smiled, then cupped her chin in his hand.

They looked at one another for a while, then he lowered his head to kiss her. Beth wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Does this place have a bedroom?' she asked lightly once he pulled away.

Daryl smirked.

'Mm,' he said, then in a sudden motion that mad her cry out, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her through into the back of the apartment.

Adrenaline from the day was still coursing its way through Beth's veins, and Daryl's sudden pick up only accelerated it, until her heart was pounding in her throat and the muscles of her stomach began to squirm.

Daryl kicked open the bedroom door and threw her down onto the bed, grinning at her gasped laughter. Beth watched, giddy, as he threw off his vest and then pulled his top off over his head.

'Y'can thank me later,' he said, crawling over her until he was positioned atop her. Beth bit down on her bottom lip, her eyes wide and sparkling, as he undone her jeans and pulled them down her legs in quick succession. Beth let her head fall back as her chest rose and fell with each excited breath as he pushed her knees up to her chest, pausing briefly to kiss along her bare leg, the sound of his own belt buckle undoing as he adjusted himself over her. Beth groaned as Daryl gently pushed himself inside of her, a little by little, before he took her ankles and pulled her legs up over his shoulders. Beth gasped loudly as the muscles in the backs of her thighs complained, but as Daryl positioned himself back on his heels, their bodies intimately connected as he pulled her onto him and begun to thrust, Beth felt herself mould around him, her body relaxing. Beth left her head down on the mattress beneath her and focussed on breathing as her legs burned in the position Daryl had them in, bent up further than they naturally should have been. But the pleasure outweighed the pain tenfold so she let herself go and rode through the intimacy with him as he used her, grunting. She reached up to stroke his face, letting him kiss the palm of her hand, his kisses eager and rough against her skin. Sweat began to bead across Beth's forehead, her hair matting beneath her as her body moved up and down the bed as Daryl thrust in and out of her.

After a while in which the two of them simply enjoyed the intimate company and pleasure of each other, the build up of adrenaline and emotions released through the sweat in their bodies, Daryl moved his hand down in-between them and helped guide Beth over the edge, a feeling she was still not used to. She withered beneath him, gasping and panting as he took her there, feeling completely full up and unsure as to how to fully express herself. She bit down on her lip as her orgasm mounted, suddenly arching up and gasping as it took her over the edge, her body exploding in pleasure.

Daryl paused his own movements until she was spent, waiting until she was okay before he carried on. Through heavily lidded and sweat infused eyes, Beth looked up to see the deep set concentration on his face, his tongue between his teeth. She grinned, a breathy chuckle escaping her dry lips.

Daryl swallowed. Suddenly, at the last minute as though he has decided on the spur of the moment, he pulled out of her and released himself over her exposed stomach – and some of the shirt she was still wearing.

'I'm sorry,' he gasped once he had gotten some of his breath back, 'I didn't wanna risk...'

Beth nodded, smiling up at him.

'It's okay,' she shook her head. Although she did not have another top.

Slowly, Daryl fell down beside her, breathing heavily as he pushed his wet hair up out of his face. Beth pulled off her top and used it to clean herself up. It was already ruined.

The two of them lay in a silent bliss for some time, until Beth's stomach rumbled.

'Wish there was room service,' she murmured sleepily.

'Mm,' Daryl cleared his throat and opened his eyes a fraction, on the edge of sleep. 'Hang on,' He said. Then, with a grunt, he rolled over to the edge of the bed and picked up the phone that lay covered in dust on the bedside table. He brought it to his ear.

'Yeh, room service? We wan' one giant motherfuckin' pizza – and some damn cold beers.'

Beth laughed loudly, pulling him by the broad shoulders back down onto the bed.

'You're such a dork,' she laughed.

Daryl just smiled at her.

Beth leant in and kissed him, enjoying the warmth of his breath against her skin.

'A'right,' Daryl sighed after, pulling himself up, 'I'll raid the cupboards.'


	47. Chapter 47

Daryl woke in a groggy state with a yawn, stretching out his lean body, arching his back – but he found himself restricted in his movement. Groggy, he turned frowning down to the crook in his neck to see Beth, fast asleep and curled up against his bare chest. Her blonde mass of hair was fanned out over his arm and the pillow behind her. A smile crept across his thin lips as he looked down at her, her face soft and peaceful in her sleep. Her long eyelashes lay gently against the light spread of freckles on her cheeks as her full, rosy lips slightly parted as her warm breath caressed his skin. The sunlight broke in through the small window above the bed and shone down onto them both, tiny specks of dust dancing above her in the light.

Daryl's arm could feel the weight of her as she lay against him, warm and reassuring. As he lay in the early morning mist in an unknown bed, looking down at the girl in his arms, Daryl couldn't believe the turn his life had taken – couldn't believe his luck. There was a kind, loving and sweet girl - who was beautiful on top of all that - laying snug against his bare flesh. He turned his head so it lay back against the pillow and looked up at the ceiling, exhaling. He untangled his free arm from beneath the blanket and gently stroked a stray tendril away from her cheekbone, feeling the warmth of her skin beneath his calloused fingers.

Beth stirred beneath his hand, her brow frowning lightly. Slowly, Beth opened her eyes, blinking away the sleep as she turned her own baby blues up to look at him, taking in the chiselled structure of his jaw.

'Mornin',' she murmured dreamily, her voice raspy with lack of use.

'Mornin' sunshine,' Daryl said back, his own voice deep and gravelly until he cleared his throat.

'Were you watching me sleep, Daryl?' Beth asked, rolling over onto her front with a huff and leaning her chin on his chest.

'Nah,' Daryl returned his eyes to the ceiling, but then a shy smile seemed to take over his lips, 'yeah' he admitted with a soft sigh, 'y'just looked so peaceful.'

'I was,' Beth smiled up at him, turning her face to one side so that her cheek lay flush against Daryl's hot skin. Her right hand beside her trailed lazy lines across Daryl's chest, stroking over the light spread of wiry hair and the ink that lay on his chest.

'Who's Norman?' Beth asked softly, tracing her hands over the slightly faded ink.

Daryl glanced down before looking back at the ceiling above him.

'M'grandfather,' he said gruffly, frowning.

Beth watched what she could see of his face from where she lay in silence.

'Died when I was kid,' he continued.

'I'm sorry,' Beth said softly. She felt Daryl shrug beneath her.

'Wha's it matter now?' Daryl scoffed.

'He must have meant something to you.' Beth said.

'Yeah,' Daryl said, his voice a little thick, 'Yea', he was a good man.'

Beth nodded, drawing her arms tighter around his chest.

'Did he help raise you?' Beth asked.

'Yea',' Daryl said, 'When Merle weren't there, up 'til he died.'

'How did he die?' Beth pushed.

'Cancer.' Daryl said.

'I'm sorry,' Beth said again.

'Don' worry 'bout it.' Daryl said, shaking his head lightly against the pillow of the fabric.

Beth stayed quiet for a little while, listening to the steady beat of Daryl's heart beneath her ear and the soft sounds of their breathing.

'How's yer wrist?'

Beth bulked slightly, turning to look up at the man.

'What?' Beth asked, licking her lower lip as her mouth went dry.

'The tattoo,' Daryl said, shifting himself slightly so he could look down at her more.

'Oh,' Beth sighed, her eyes softening, 'it's fine.' She twisted her arm over so that her wrist was facing up so she could see the little bolt etched into her skin.

'No problems w'it?' he asked, shifting his other arm to put it behind his head, propping himself up.

Beth shook her head.

'So where did you learn such a skill?' Beth asked.

'Merle,' Daryl frowned, clearing his throat, 'though I told ya that.'

'You did,' Beth smiled, 'But you didn't say how he learned.'

'Prison.' Daryl scoffed, not looking at the young girl who lay against him.

'Mm,' Beth nodded, biting her lower lip.

'What?' Daryl frowned, noticing her silence.

'Did you – have you – I mean,' she cleared her throat.

'Wha?' Daryl's deep blue eyes looked down at her.

'Well. Did you ever... spend any time in prison?' She asked quietly.

Daryl stayed quiet for a while, until Beth began to feel uncomfortable. The hand that has been absent-mindedly stroking its way softly over her back had paused.

'Nah,' he said, his voice strained, 'is tha' wha' yer think o' me?'

'No,' Beth said, chewing over her words. 'I just wondered, I know you followed Merle...'

'Nah,' Daryl said again, his voice still rough as he kept his eyes up at the ceiling, 'not there.'

'I'm sorry I shouldn't have-' Beth begun.

Slowly, Daryl removed his arm from beneath his head and pushed himself up, forcing Beth to sit up with him. She pushed herself back from him until she was looking into his face. Daryl brought his knees up and rested his forearms on them, staring ahead at the door.

'Daryl,' Beth moved onto her knees and moved closer to him, gingerly reaching out to touch his bare shoulder with the tips of her fingers. To her dismay, he flinched back from her.

Beth lowered her hand to her lap and looked at him, silently.

She watched him take a deep breath, his blue eyes lowering down to the bedsheets pooled between this legs. As Beth watched, Daryl leant over the edge of the bed and fished for his discarded jeans. The bed squeaked as he sat back up, the packet of cigarettes in his hand. Beth watched him take one out and put it to his mouth, before reaching back down to grab his lighter.

He lit it, took a deep drag, then turned to look at Beth through the haze of exhaled smoke.

'I ain't like m'brother,' he said, his deep eyes flicking from each of hers, 'but I ain't a good man neither.'

'Daryl,' Beth said once again, but he shook his head, signalling for her to let him speak.

'Yer right, I did follow m'brother, got into plenty o'fights, did plenty'a questionable things in m' life,' he took another long drag before taking the cigarette from his mouth and holding it between his fingers as his hand hung between his knees, the smoke softly billowing up.

'I ain't th' type o' person someone like you should be with,' he looked up at her, capturing her gaze and holding it.

'Yes you are,' Beth said. She couldn't stop herself from smiling, her full lips pulling up at the corners, 'you are.'

Daryl looked away from her then, looking back down at the mattress.

'I want to be with you, Daryl. I'm sorry I asked you that – I just, I just wondered.'

Daryl nodded and Beth could see him swallow.

'I get why y'd think tha',' he said softly, 'I ain't naïve, I know how I look. An' I know what'ya though'o Merle.'

Beth bit her lower lip.

'He was a stupid fuckin' son'o a'bitch an' I did follow him – but I weren't blind. He spent time inside, plenty o' time in an' out o' childhood, but he left me behind. I don' think he would'a wanted me to follow him there.'

'No,' Beth said softly.

'He looked afta' me in his own dumb way.'

Beth nodded.

Daryl took another deep drag on his cigarette, breathing the smoke down into his lungs and allowing it to soothe him, calm him. He blew it out with a sigh and leant his head back, his eyes up on the ceiling.

'You were left with your dad when Merle went away?' Beth asked.

'Mhm,' Daryl nodded lightly.

Gently, Beth reached out and stroked his unruly hair, forcing him to look back down at her.

'It's still early,' she said, glancing over her shoulder at the window behind the bed and gauging the colour of the sky, 'can we sleep a little longer?'

Daryl looked up at her with the cigarette in his mouth, his blue eyes on her through his shaggy hair, a deep, sullen intensity washing over her from them as they remained fixed on her tired face. There was a depth to them Beth thought she would never truly understand.

'Mm,' he murmured around the cigarette, 'sure.'

Slowly, he allowed Beth to lower him back down until his head connected with the soft pillow. He rose his arms up and out so Beth could crawl back to him, laying her head in the crook of his neck, her breath warm on his skin.

'You are a good man, Daryl,' she murmured.

'Mmmm.'

'I don't care what your brother did, or what you did, before all this. And if you had spent time inside, it wouldn't change a thing. I know you. I know you're a good man.'

Daryl held her close to him, her skin warm and comforting against his own as she breathed softly. He took the cigarette from his mouth, tasting the smoke and nicotine in his mouth. His chest felt oddly restricted and he couldn't help but frown as he looked up at the ceiling above them. This girl was too innocent, too pure to be laying in his arms. She saw something in him that no-one else did, and he couldn't understand that.

During Daryl's own contemplations, Beth had fallen to sleep beside him, her head on his chest, one arm draped across him and one leg wrapped around him, warming his skin with the touch.

He glanced down at Beth as she lay sleeping with him, a strong need to protect her overwhelming him. He gently kissed the top of her sleeping head, watching her stir a little as he did so. He felt bad tainting her with his nicotine stained lips, but it was too late now, he had already stained her in too many ways, dragging her down to him and with him – but she insisted it was what she wanted, insisted she was happy. And all Daryl really wanted was to make her happy. He wasn't a bad man, but he could be a selfish man, and as he held the young girl in his arms, he knew he would not be able to give her up now, even if deep down he knew he should.

. . .

Daryl and Beth remained in their small apartment for the rest of the day and the following night. Daryl's raiding of the cupboards found them enough supplies to last that long and both of them were content enough to just remain with one another, swapping idle stories and resting up. Daryl lay on the worn sofa and listened to Beth sing and Beth admired Daryl as he cleaned and reassembled their firearms. She was perfectly content with him and him alone, shut up together away from the rest of the world, but as they ate their cold cans of spaghetti later that evening once the sun had set, Beth knew they could not stay hidden away in their own little house for much longer.

She wandered through the rooms of the apartment slowly that evening, barefoot and content, her mind creating happy little scenarios in which herself and Daryl lived happily ever after in their own home. It was wishful thinking, of course, but sometimes it was nice to play pretend, especially away from the growls and threats of the walkers down below.

. . .

Morning came, and Beth knew it was time for them to leave, their provisions having run out. As much as Beth enjoyed being away, it was now her third day away from the prison, and as much as she wanted her family to stew, she couldn't help but worry about how her Daddy might have been feeling.

Maggie knew she was with Daryl, knew she was safe, but Beth knew she would be in for a hell of a storm when she finally returned home.

'Y'ready?' Daryl asked, joining her in the lounge, backpack slung over one shoulder, crossbow held loosely in one hand and a cigarette dangling from his lips.

'Mhm,' Beth nodded. She was standing by the patio doors, gazing down at the carpark below to where they had left the car. Daryl came and stood beside her.

'Noise o' the car must've drawn them,' he said through gritted teeth as is own eyes followed Beth's line of sight.

The area they had left their car, only a little way from the over swollen communal pool, was littered with walkers. Currently, they were docile, wandering around and bumping into the car and other abandoned vehicles, but they both knew they would not stay like that for long.

Beth's heart had sunk the second she had looked down; there were too many. Close range combat was a no go, others would be on them before they had a chance to take any down, converging and submerging them – that was suicide. But picking them off from afar would be dangerous, too, there were still too many for Daryl to accurately hit them with his crossbow and the sound of the guns would only draw more upon them.

'What do we do?' Beth asked, her voice sounding defeated.

Daryl took the cigarette from his mouth and instead bit at his thumb, thinking.

'Must be a back way,' he said softly as he bit around the skin of his nail.

Beth turned to him and gently took his arm, lowering it from his lips.

'Okay,' she said, as she stroked up and down the bare skin of his arm, her own blue eyes on his. He looked back at her.

Slowly, he nodded, then readjusted the bag on his back and returned the cigarette to his mouth.

'C'mon,' he said, jerking his head towards the door.

Beth nodded and straightened herself, finding her inner strength. She needed to be focussed.

They left the apartment together and headed towards the stairwell. If Daryl was right, there would be another way out, but Beth was unsure where they would find it. She trusted Daryl completely, but she still felt a little sick at the prospect. It had been nice to relax and shut off, but now the real world – the world they lived in now – was back on their doorstep, and it was time for them to step out onto it.

Daryl led them down the stairs and directly into the foyer.

He motioned with his head for Beth to follow him towards the office block, keeping low and as silent as possible so that the walkers outside would not see them through the glass of the front doors. Beth silently prayed they would not hear the heavy thumping of her heart in her chest.

The door to the office was ajar, and Beth held her breath as Daryl pulled it open, with a slow trepidation as he tried to keep as quiet as possible. All it would take was one walker seeing them to alert every other one, and the mass would easily get through the door. Beth could feel herself beginning to sweat.

Daryl dropped inside the office and Beth quickly followed, careful not to trip over any of the fallen or discarded debris.

The office was small, with one desk that ran the length of the front wall, filing cabinets and what was once CCTV. Beyond it was a small staff lounge that led to a long corridor, where they assumed held kitchens, storage, boilers, things that would keep an apartment complex ticking over.

Daryl made the head on down the corridor and Beth had no choice but to follow him; it was dark, the overhead lights having long turned off, and the large metal doors that lined the corridor did nothing for Beth's growing anxiety.

Their footsteps echoed through the lofty corridor, bouncing back of them from the concrete walls as they walked. Beth's hair felt hot and heavy as it clung to the perspiration covering her neck and she had to readjust her grip on her knife as her hands grew clammy. She envisioned walkers falling out of every door, pouncing on them and taking them by surprise. She was jumpier than usual.

Daryl reached a large steel door that was chained shut from the inside, the large metal chain drawn through the bars and locked.

Beth looked up at him.

'What if it's just as bad this side?' Beth asked, biting her lower lip.

'We gott'a risk it,' Daryl said.

'But we have no idea what we're walking in to – none at all!'

Daryl turned to look at her, his face grave.

'The only way I'm gon'a get this lock off is't' shoot it,' he said seriously, 'after that, we get out an' we run. Yer follow me an' we head f'cover.'

'Where?' Beth asked.

Daryl shook his head.

'Jus' follow me.'

'What if I can't – what if I lose you?'

'Beth,' Daryl stepped closer to her and gently cupped her chin with his fingers, raising her face so he could look into it. 'Y'can, y'have to. Keep close, keep b'hind me. If it's bad out there we run and y'don't stray. Okay?'

Beth nodded lightly into Daryl's hand. His eyes on her, he stroked his thumb across her lower lip.

'Okay?' he said again, quieter and with a gravely tone to his voice.

'Yes,' Beth said softly, nodding again.

Daryl nodded back at her and dropped his hand from her.

'Ge'back,' he said, gesturing for her to move back down the corridor.

Beth bit her lower lip again, watching as he pulled out a gun. Then she backed up and stood with her back against the cold, hard wall, watching.

Daryl stood back and lined his gun up to the lock. Beth brought her hands to her ears as he pulled the trigger, the sound of the gun ricochetting off of the walls all around them and making Beth's head spin. White lights popped infront of her eyes as she shook her head, trying to regain composure.

'C'mon, b'fore the sound draws them!' Daryl, having pulled the chain loose and kicking open the door, grabbed Beth's arm and pulled her after him, out into the morning sunshine of a wide car park beyond the building.

As Beth looked around, she spotted three walkers heading their way, snarling in the direction of the gunfire. Daryl took all three of them out with his crossbow and Beth helped pull the bolts free, handing them back to him before they took off across the carpark and out towards the road.

The road backed onto the backs of several small houses and shops, all of which posed a great threat to them, but Daryl pulled Beth on, running until they were far away enough from where the noise had originated from.

Once Daryl felt they were safe enough from the large amounts of walkers that has gathered around the front of the building, he slowed to a brisk walk.

'Y'okay?' he asked Beth, pausing to allow her to catch up.

Beth nodded, not quite having her own breath back.

Daryl regarded her for a moment, his blue eyes sweeping over her, taking in the paleness of her face and the flush of her cheeks, but he decided she was okay enough to keep going, so they pressed on.

Daryl thought about going into some of the houses they passed and checking for supplies, but it would cost them time, and the horde of walkers may have found their way around the back of the apartment complex by now and the more distance they could put between their-selves and the living dead, the better. So instead they continued down the road, passing houses until the space between each house began to grow, and soon the tree line of the forest came into view.

It was a relieving sight to Daryl, who felt his heart would return to its normal, non restricted self once they were both in the shade of the trees. It was easier to evade the walkers amongst the trees and the shrubbery, much easier than it was out in the open of town.

Another fifteen, twenty minutes and the town would fall behind them and they would safely be within the greenery, maybe find some critters for lunch – but Beth was lagging. Daryl had noticed the distance between himself and the young girl growing as they walked, but he stopped now, surprised to see she had fallen further back than he realised.

'I'm okay,' she said, waving him on, 'I just – I guess I'm not as fit as you.'

Daryl raised his eyebrows at her.

'We ain't safe out here, Beth,' he said quietly, 'we need t'keep movin'.'

Beth nodded, closing her eyes.

'I know, I know.' She said, 'but we haven't seen any walkers for ages.'

'Doesn't mean they haven't seen us,' Daryl said, 'gotta put as much distance between us an' the herd as we can.'

'Was it a herd?' Beth said dubiously, 'there wasn't that many...'

'Enough to easily take us down an' tear us limb from limb.' Daryl said.

Beth grimaced.

'Alright,' she sighed, taking a deep breath, 'I'm coming.'

Daryl looked at her for a moment, torn between fear and amusement.

'Here,' he said, turning his back to her, 'get on.'

'What?' Beth frowned.

'Get on,' he said, glancing at her over his shoulder. 'You draggin' is killin' me.'

'Patience is a virtue,' Beth said, but she approached Daryl's back all the same.

'Ain't got no need f'that now,' Daryl said, 'c'mon get on, don't worry 'bout nothin', y'don't weigh shit.'

Beth chuckled as she shook her head, then in one jump, she climbed up onto Daryl's back. He adjusted her, hoisting her up a little and grabbing her things just above the knees. He silently handed her the crossbow, which she held for him, then they set back off.

Daryl was more than happy to carry Beth, she was light as a feather and it meant he knew exactly where she was. She was silent against his back, occasionally adjusting the way she was leaning, but for the most part it was no hassle for Daryl.

They reached the relative safety of the trees as the sun grew higher in the sky, welcoming them to midday. Once they were further inside and the road was no longer visible, Daryl put Beth down and waited whilst she shook out her legs.

'Thanks,' she said, a little sheepish. Daryl just shrugged.

Daryl looked around them, wandering about slightly, as he tried to figure out where they were and what their next course of action should be. His boots crunched over the leaves underfoot as he walked a little from Beth, then stopped to crouch down and inspect the dirt.

'What is it?' Beth asked. She had followed him and was standing just behind him.

'Tracks,' Daryl said, standing back up and wiping his hands down the front of his jeans.

Beth swallowed, searching his face for any signs of how she should feel. But it was guarded again.

'What kind?' She asked.

'Deer,' Daryl said, glancing out into the forest and away from Beth.

'Oh,' Beth followed his line of sight, but it rewarded her with nothing.

'Recent, too.' Daryl nodded.

He set off in the direction he had been looking, leaving Beth to simply follow him. He went slow, pausing from time to time and crouching down to inspect the ground.

Beth knew better than to speak to Daryl when he was hunting, so she simply followed him, keeping close enough to see him, but far back enough so as to not get in the way or distract him. They came across a few walkers on their journey, which they took care of which ease, but it made Daryl begin to fret that one had gotten to the deer he was tracking.

Thankfully, none had. They spotted the deer after a while, grazing idly in the under-brush, and Beth was drawn by the beauty of it in the spring sun, its peaceful, calm tranquillity as it minded its own business, life as simple as it had always been. She was so transfixed by it that she cried out loud when Daryl's bolt suddenly shot through it's head.

He looked at her, a concerned frown on his face as her hand flew to cover her mouth, her eyes wide.

'What?' he said.

'You killed it!' Beth gasped.

Daryl's frown deepened. He stormed over to the now dead deer and pulled his bolt from it in one swift motion.

'Wha' th' hell did ya think I was gonna do wi'it? Paint a fuckin' picture?'

Beth swallowed.

'We gotta eat,' he said, picking up the carcass and swinging it over his shoulder.

Slowly, Beth nodded.

They carried on through the trees, Beth's thighs beginning to burn and her mind longing for the bed they had left hours before. She was tired.

Eventually, Daryl seemed to find a place he deemed suitable, for he stopped and dropped the deer he had been carrying to the ground. He stood up and stretched out his back, massaging his sore shoulder muscles with his fingers whilst Beth sat herself down on the floor, eyeing the deer.

Daryl pulled open his backpack and produced a tarp, which he set about setting up between two trees, before creating as much of a barrier around them as he could with rope and tin cans.

The area Daryl had picked was grassy and soft, but Beth still looked around with some apprehension.

'I wish we had a tent.' She said.

'Tarp'll do,' Daryl said, chucking a bunch of sticks onto the mud.

'Mm,' Beth watched as he set up a fire, piling the sticks just right before he began cutting into the deer to cook it.

Once he had prepared enough, Beth watched with a smile as he lit the fire and then stuck a cigarette between his lips. To her slight disdain, he leant his head down to the flames and lit the cigarette that way, his hair mere millimetres from catching flame.

He looked up over the fire to catch Beth looking at him, an odd twinkle in her eyes. He frowned.

'What?' He asked. He felt like he was always asking that.

Beth just smiled and shook her head.

Daryl took the cigarette from his mouth and titled his head to look at Beth.

'D'ya want one?' he asked, unsure.

Beth laughed.

'Do you want my daddy to flay you alive?' Beth asked, making his frown even deeper, 'I think you've done enough damage, lets not throw a nicotine addiction into the pot.'

Blushing slightly, Daryl nodded.

'How long will the food take?' Beth asked, nodding down at the cooking meat, the smell of which was wafting over to her. She could only pray there were no walkers too near by to be drawn by the smell.

'Thought ya di'n't wanna eat it,' Daryl said.

'I didn't say that,' Beth smiled, 'it just took me by surprise.'

Daryl just shook his head at her, a smile playing on his lips.

The two of them ate in silence as the sky around them darkened and the forest grew cold. Once they had had their fill, Daryl lay on his back, smoking another cigarette, as he looked up at the rapidly darkening blue of the sky. Beth crawled her way over to him and lay beside him, the now low lying embers of the fire warming the side of her face. Daryl put one arm out and wrapped it around her, drawing her close to him.

'You like being out here, don't you,' Beth said softly, looking up at his face.

'Mm,' Daryl murmured through the smoke.

Beth could feel the peaceful tranquillity that radiated from Daryl as he lay looking up at the sky; he was much more at home beneath the sky than he ever was indoors.

'Did you camp a lot as a kid?' she asked.

'Yeah,' Daryl said, 'did you?'

'Sometimes,' Beth nodded, turning her own head to look up at the sky, noticing a dark swarm of birds – or bats? - pass overhead, silhouetted against the sky. 'Sometimes my friends and I would just camp in the field by my house.'

'Wha's th' point o'that?' Daryl scoffed.

'It was fun!' Beth laughed, 'we'd eat marshmallows and tell ghost stories.'

'I always took y'for a wuss,' Daryl said, earning himself a light smack on the chest. He turned his head to look at her, blue eyes keen and blazing.

'Do you know any?' Beth asked, smiling across at him.

'Ghost stories?' Daryl's mouth slanted upwards into a lopsided smile, 'nah.'

'Come on, you've been around long enough, must have picked some up.' Beth grinned.

'You callin' me old, girl?' Daryl asked, raising one eyebrow.

Beth giggled.

'You always feel the need to call me _girl_ ', she retorted.

'Yeh well yer are a girl,' Daryl frowned, 'yer jus' a kid.'

'Oh yeah?' Beth raised both her eyebrows as she looked over at him, 'then what does that make you?'

'I don' give a fuck what tha' makes me,' Daryl shrugged, 'yer my girl.'

Beth laughed, but her heart leapt into her throat as her stomach flipped.

'Come on, tell me a story,' she laughed.

'Why? We're livin' in a damn ghost story now,' Daryl scowled.

'I don't think so,' Beth replied, 'thing's are pretty lovely from where I am.'

Daryl looked across at her, his face amused.

'This ain't no damn romcom,' he said.

'You aren't a fan of romcoms?' Beth teased.

'Not really,' he shrugged, watching her.

Beth turned over onto her side and propped herself up onto her elbow.

'But you're a fan of me?' She smiled, her fingers trailing up his chest, pausing over the buttons.

'Mhm,' Daryl was watching her.

'Even though I'm just a kid?' She raised one eyebrow.

'Mm.' Daryl's eyes were narrowed on her.

'Well, then, Mr Dixon, if I'm so young, maybe you ought to take your hands off of me,' Beth said, glancing down at Daryl's hand that had moved from its place on the soft grass and over to her waist, his hard fingers snaking beneath her shirt until they caressed her skin, his feathery touch giving rise to gooseflesh.

Daryl didn't reply, he only watched her, like a hunter watching its prey, studying it.

Slowly, Beth climbed on top of him, straddling his hips, her knees on the ground either side of him. Daryl kept his eyes on her as both of his hands moved to her hips, his fingers digging into the denim of her jeans, but Beth noticed the sharp intake of breath as she moved on top of him, noticed the subtle way his eyes narrowed.

'You okay there?' She asked through a smile, 'do you need me to breath some life into you?'

She leant down so that her chest was flush with his and began to place light kisses up his neck, his skin hot to her lips, feeling him roll his head at the contact. She moved over him, her hair falling in front of her and ticking his chest and chin, before she lay back down and kissed the other side of his neck.

'Your muscles aren't too sore? Your bones too brittle?' She teased, moving up to bite at his earlobe, her tongue gently licking the hot skin just below it. She felt him squirm beneath her, his fingers digging into her skin. She moved up to kiss his lips, a move he eagerly took, his hands firmly holding her to him as he kissed her back, the taste of smoke strong on his lips.

Daryl's hands moved to her back, caressing their way across her skin as her own hands found their way to his tousled hair, entangling in it as his stubble brushed against her chin.

Then, a moan that did not belong to either of them, drew them apart. Beth sat up, panting lightly, and looked around frantically until suddenly Daryl threw her off of him and was on his feet, lunging towards the walker that was quickly heading their way. He plunged his knife into its skull, then kicked it away once it fell. He turned back to Beth who was sat sprawled in the mud, her heart thumping loudly and her eyes wide.

'I guess we can't afford distractions,' she said.

Daryl sighed and ran his hand down his face.

'Nah,' he said, but he wandered back over to her and pulled her onto his lap, where they both sat staring into the flames of the fire beneath the evening sky, Beth's back snug against his chest as he rested his chin on her shoulder, his arms protectively around her waist.


	48. Chapter 48

Hershel Greene was a reasonable man. He had had a modest upbringing in a religious home and had learned a good trade from his daddy before him that he had enjoyed teaching to his own children; farming had been good, hard work, they turned a nice profit that could keep up the farmhouse he loved whilst maintaining his modest lifestyle. He had loved both his wives - god rest their souls - and each child respectively and even after his modest lifestyle, his wives, his home and his farm had been torn out from under him, Hershel Greene had remained a reasonable man.

But when his eldest daughter had returned from her routine perimeter patrol sans his youngest daughter, Hershel found it difficult to remain reasonable. Maggie Greene had always been a fiery, stubborn, hard-headed young girl; he had loved that about her. He and she had fought mightily, especially after the death of her mother and her daddy's marriage to Annette, but despite her bravado and her temper tantrums, Maggie had never stopped respecting her daddy, and in turn Hershel had respected Maggie. He had come to expect trouble from his eldest daughter, even now in the turn of the world, he still expected trouble. There was no way he could have ever stopped her from going out and helping, hunting, fighting. She was strong and she was wise and Hershel was proud of her.

Beth Greene, on the other hand, had been a quiet, shy little girl, who loved deeply and dearly and never once disobeyed her daddy. Hershel loved his daughters equally but Beth was his baby, his last, so perhaps he had taken to wrapping her up in cotton wool a little during her short life. But she had begun to shed that cotton wool, shed her father, and Hershel watched as she grew fiercer, stronger, older. He was proud of her, proud of the young woman she was becoming, but it worried him. She would always be his baby, his Beth, and Hershel had never thought he would have the same fears and worries over her as he did with Maggie.

But now Maggie stood before him, worrying at her lower lip in a curious imitation of her little sister, telling him Beth had gone. And worse still, Maggie had let her.

Hershel had no real qualms with Daryl Dixon. He was a smart man, a trustworthy man of his word, a loyal man – or so he had thought. Hershel's emotions had been run to ruin in the last week – the last few years – as he had looked into those deep blue eyes of his baby daughter and listened to her confirm that yes, she had been involved with a man twice her age and yes, that man was in fact Daryl Dixon.

And now her sister had allowed her to leave the prison, head off into the danger of the forest, with none other that Daryl Dixon.

Back in Hershel's drinking days, it had not been unusual for his world to be shrouded by a thin, red mist. It often waned, thinning out and thickening, between a rosy tint and a deep, scarlet blood red, but it was almost always there, waiting to be noticed. As he stood talking to Rick in the wake of his eldest daughter's revelations, taking in all of the information afforded him, he felt that same, old friend of red mist begin to descend over him.

'We just can't spare the people to go out and look for them,' Rick said. His tone held an honest edge of apology, but it did nothing to appease Hershel. 'Michonne is out looking for the governor and without Daryl, Glen and Maggie are going to have to go out to find food, and neither of them can hunt or track like Daryl can - and that takes the number of people on guard even lower, which is even more of a risk now with the east wing still down. Tyreese and Karen are working to get it back up and secure but we just can't afford to send more people out. Not now.'

'What about Carol? Or Sasha?' Hershel pushed.

'They're too valuable, I need them here, guarding. And Carol has her classes with the children – she thinks we may have a problem with young Lizzie, she seems to have developed a strange attachment to the walkers. We can't risk jeopardising her well-being or safety and right now Carol is the string holding her back, holding her together. I'm sorry.'

'What about yourself?' Hershel said, knowing his fight was lost. Rick was suffering; had been for some time. It wasn't good for him to keep leaving the prison, keep leaving his boy, who Hershel knew he was losing to the darkness of the new world.

Rick shook his head.

'I can't, Hershel, you know that. I can't leave Carl, he needs me here. And...' Rick rubbed his beard as he glanced around. His face was worn and tired.

'What is it?' Hershel narrowed his eyes.

'Carl confessed it was him who set Daryl up. He planted that bolt.'

Hershel's temper flared.

'You mean to tell me it is because of your boy that my baby girl is out there? In harm's way?' He growled.

'I don't see how-'

'He backed Daryl into a corner and forced him to leave. Beth went after him. That's on Carl, Rick. That's on you.'

Rick sighed and ran his hand down his face.

'Hershel I'm sorry, I really am, I don't know why Carl did it, I don't understand him anymore.' Rick laughed, but it was a hollow sound full of nothing but pain, 'I don't even understand my own son.'

Feeling his anger seep out of him, Hershel was instead filled with a deep sense of regret.

'No,' he sighed, 'I suppose I don't know my own daughter as well as I thought I did, either.'

Rick caught Hershel's eye and the two men looked at each other for a moment before Rick sighed again.

'She'll be back, they both will. And she's in no danger, no more danger than she is in here. I know you're not happy with the choices she's made, but she's made them and she's old enough to make them now.'

Hershel nodded.

'And whatever your opinion is on Daryl, he won't let any harm come to her. I can promise you that.' Rick leant forward and placed one strong hand on the older man's shoulder.

Hershel nodded; Rick was right. Hershel was so often the moral compass of the group, so often there to provide answers or shed light on the difficult situations Rick found himself in, but he was grateful to Rick as he instead helped him now. He feared for Beth's safety, feared for the route she was taking, but she was a smart girl and Daryl was a good man. He shook his whitened head; she would come back.

'Now,' Hershel said, taking in the soft look on Rick's face, 'what are you going to do with that boy of yours?'

. . .

The morning brought rain; Beth woke to the sound of it hitting the tarp above her head, the tarp she had fallen asleep under with surprising ease. Upon waking she realised Daryl was not beside her, so she sat up to look around, noticing his jacket was over her as it slipped from her shoulders and down to her waist as she sat.

'Daryl?' she called softly.

'M here,' he said back, stepping into view. His hair was damp and partly clinging to his face as he looked down at her, his crossbow leisurely balanced over his shoulder.

'What're you doing?' Beth asked.

'Sortin' shit,' he shrugged, 'packin' up.'

'We moving on?' Beth asked, cocking her head as she looked at him.

'Y'wanna sit out here in the rain instead?' Daryl asked dubiously, raising an eyebrow at her.

'No,' Beth shook her head and got to feet, handing Daryl his jacket back to him.

'Keep it,' he said, 'I'm tougher than you.'

'Is that what you think?' Beth laughed, 'I could take you on any day, Daryl Dixon.'

'Maybe later,' he said with a slight smirk as Beth took the jacket from him anyway and shrugged it on, appreciating the extra warmth it generated as well as the layer against the rain.

With the remains of the deer carcass carefully flung over Daryl's shoulder, the two of them set off through the forest and out towards the main road.

As they walked, they came across a small wooden shack just off the side of the dirt trail road, with a little wooden porch. Beth looked across to Daryl who nodded his approval; they could sit out the rain inside.

Daryl left what was left of the deer outside the door on the wooden porch protected by the overhang of the roof and pushed open the door; beyond was one single small room, the walls covered with cardboard and the light filtering in through the two front windows which were flanked by tattered old curtains, fluttering lightly in a breeze that broke in through the thin windows. It was dingy and dusty but it was as good a place to hold up as any.

Beth dropped her bag in the far corner and, after kicking away some of the surface dirt from the floor, sat down in the middle of the cabin. She watched Daryl as he looked through both windows then paced the small floor space, checking the walls around them.

'Sit with me, Daryl?' Beth said, her eyes following him.

Daryl just shook his head. Understanding, Beth let her eyes drop to the floor, her fingers trailing patterns in the dust on the floor.

'I miss Judith,' Beth said, mainly to herself, 'they grow so quickly when they're this little.'

Drawn by the silence, Beth glanced up to see Daryl had stopped pacing and was watching her, a light frown on his face.

'What?' Beth asked, a smile playing on her lips.

'Y'wanna go back t'the prison?' Daryl said.

'Well, yeah,' Beth tilted her head, 'I never meant to leave forever.'

'Y'wanna go back now?' Daryl asked.

Beth shrugged.

'Y'miss the kid?' Daryl said as he wandered over to the window.

Beth watched him, her eyes drawing over his back.

'Don't you?' She asked.

'No'really,' Beth saw Daryl shrug, the wings on his back shifting with his body.

'Oh come on, you're soft on her, I've seen you with her, your lil' asskicker.'

Daryl turned around to look at Beth, offering her a soft smile through his hair.

He shrugged one shoulder up.

'How come y'got dumped wi' baby sittin' duty anyway?' He asked, his eyes on her face.

'I didn't get dumped with it,' Beth chuckled as she shook her head, 'I like doing it, I like Judith and I'm happy to help out. Give Rick a break.'

'She's probably not even his kid,' Daryl grumbled.

'Don't be cruel!' Beth chided, then added, 'besides, it's good practice.'

Beth couldn't help but laugh as Daryl bulked, his eyebrows raising.

'For if Maggie and Glen ever have a baby,' she laughed.

'They'd be stupid to,' Daryl said, his eyebrows lowering back until he was frowning at her.

'Why? Don't you think children are the future?' Beth titled her head as she spoke to him, her full lips curved up in a playful, teasing smile. Daryl shifted from foot to foot, his gaze dropping from hers.

'Nah,'

'You never wanted children?' Beth asked softly.

Daryl scoffed.

'World's always been shit,' he said, as though that was an answer. Beth regarded him for a moment.

'I think you'd make a lovely father,' Beth grinned.

'Stop,' Daryl growled, turning to look out of the window behind him. 'C'mon, rain's let up. Let's go.'

Chuckling to herself, Beth hoisted herself up from the floor and followed him out into the now chilly forest.

Daryl was even quieter than usual as they walked, and Beth received a very guarded aura from him. She walked along beside him, sparing him glances every so often, but she could see from his face he was lost in his own thoughts.

The forest began to thin again and Beth recognised elements of civilisation, discarded cars and left over camps. None of these things turned up anything useful, so the two of them pushed on.

'Daryl,' Beth said after a while. As they walked, something had been coming into view through the trees. Something big.

'Yeah,' Daryl said, knowing where Beth had been looking, 'looks like a store.'

'Should we check it out?' Beth asked as they climbed up a small grassy verge.

Daryl paused atop of it, reaching out a hand to help Beth up, pulling her up after him as he kept his eyes fixed on the building growing in size through the trees.

'Might be too much f'us t'tackle,' he said, rubbing a hand over his chin in thought.

'We could look from the side and see?' Beth said. It seemed like a good thing to check out, there could be endless supplies within, both food and survival. It seemed silly not to check it out at all.

'Mm,' Daryl nodded. Beth could feel the uncertainty radiating from his body as he stood there, looking out.

After a moment's contemplation, they continued walking until they broke through the trees and the store came into view. Ahead of them was a large retail store, cordoned off by chain fences. The front car park was full of green tents and trucks.

'What is this?' Beth asked, confused. The scene before did not match her expectations.

'Looks like army,' Daryl said, one hand over his eyes to shield from the sun as he looked out over the view, 'they pro'a'ly set up a camp fo' the people here.'

'Is it safe? Should we check it out?' Beth asked, glancing to Daryl. His face was grim set.

'Maybe,' Daryl mused.

Slowly, they edged closer to the perimeter, where Beth began to get a clearer view of the set up through the fence; there were several large tents and awnings around the carpark, holding host to a various assortment of things -foldaway tables, trunks and gurneys all around, punctuated by several large vehicles. As for walkers, there were none that Beth could see.

'It looks okay,' Beth said hopefully, looking to Daryl.

Daryl jerked his chin up to the rooftop, barely visible from where Beth stood.

'Walkers – on th' roof.' he said.

Beth followed his line of sight and bit her lip.

'Is that a problem?' she asked.

'Could be. Depends on th' structural integrity o' the roof. Don't think th' two of us should risk it, maybe come back wi' more people.'

Slowly, Beth nodded. Careful not to stray too far, she walked a little ways around the fencing, taking in the sight – maybe there were some first aid supplies they could take from the abandoned army base. She could not help but wonder what had happened here, what had happened to the army or the people who had set up here. Where were they now?

'Daryl,' she called, coming to a stop.

She heard Daryl cross the gravel to reach her. Without tuning to look at him, she pointed across to three cars parked a little ways from them.

Daryl took off from her then, running to the cars. Beth knew nothing about cars, but she was able to recognise the ones always parked out the front of the prison.

'Are they ours?' she asked once she had caught up with Daryl over by the parked cars as he walked around them, inspecting them.

He nodded.

'Are our people inside?'

Daryl looked at her across the bonnet of one of the cars.

'Maybe,' he said.

Suddenly, whilst the two of them looked at one another over the car, there was an almighty crash from somewhere deep within the store. They stared at each other for another second before Daryl took off in a sprint, running for the fence and clambering in through a slash in the wire, pausing only to hold it open for Beth to follow. They headed for the doors, weaving their way through the army set up, Beth trying to ignore the bodies that still littered the floor – the burnt up bodies.

Daryl pushed the doors open to the dark store and Beth followed him just as the ceiling began to give way.

'Jesus christ,' Daryl breathed as he paused to take in the sight of the store. Pools of light were beginning to erupt in the ceiling as sections of the roof gave way, caving in under the weight of the walkers who had gathered together in one spot after the initial loud noise, their pressure proving too much for the weakened roof.

'That's Glen!' Beth cried, spotting her brother in law.

'No! Wait!' Daryl yelled, grabbing Beth's arm and pulling her to him to stop her from running off.

'Daryl!' Beth cried, pulling herself free.

'Stay by me!' he shouted.

Reluctantly Beth nodded, eager to move on and help their friends. She allowed Daryl to run ahead, following him down the aisle, keeping her eyes up on the roof which was dropping more and more walkers down onto them as they went.

The walkers had overrun Glen before they got there, knocking him to the floor and crawling all over him as he struggled to keep control. As Daryl and Beth ran to him, Glen grabbed his gun from the floor beside him and shot his bullet through the head of the walker that was crawling up his legs.

Daryl reached out and pulled the younger man to his feet as Glen threw off the walker.

'Daryl,' he gasped as Daryl clapped him on the shoulder.

But there was no time for greetings or thanks as the panicked cries of their fellow camp mates filled the air. Gunshots perforated the air as the three of them honed in on where the noise was coming from, trying to figure out who needed help the most.

As they moved through the mess, the throng of walkers, Beth spotted Michonne and Sasha, Sasha having followed Michonne's suit and picked up a pole, which she was using to cave in the heads of the approaching walkers beside Michonne and her sword as Sasha's brother, Tyreese, shot wildly into the crowd of walkers who were knocking him back into a wall.

'Daryl!' Glen called breathlessly over the sound of gunfire and shouts, 'Bob! He's stuck!'

They ran to the middle of the aisle where several walkers were beginning to crawl across the floor amid broken glass and spilt liquid to a fallen cabinet – a cabinet from which the shouts of a trapped and injured Bob were coming.

'Beth!'

Beth spun around, her gun raised, to see Zach standing a little way from her, ashen faced and panting.

'Zach!' Beth cried, surprise intermingled with shock at the sight of him.

'Careful!' he yelled, shooting a walker just past Beth's shoulder. Beth screamed and ducked. Zach ran to her and grabbed her forearm, yanking her around to face him.

'What're you doing here!' He shouted to her.

Beth looked around herself – she couldn't see Daryl.

'We – we saw the cars!' she said.

Zach nodded.

'Help me get Bob!' He said.

Beth nodded back, her heart firmly lodged in her throat, as Zach pulled her over to the cabinet in time to see Bob peeling back to rotting scalp of a walker that was wildly gnashing its teeth at him, desperately trying to bite him. Bob plunged his hand into its brain until it stopped moving.

Zach grabbed the edge of the cabinet and with a grunt, pulled it up, sweat rapidly beading on his forehead.

Beth grabbed Bob's shoulders and pulled him, trying to tear him free from the debris.

Then Zach's scream drew her away from it, causing her to let go of Bob.

Dropping Bob who screamed for her as a walker approached them, Beth turned to Zach, her eyes wide as they fell to his ankle – an ankle a walker had sunk its teeth in to.

'It's a'right!' Suddenly Daryl was there, his boot crashing down onto the walker's head so that he released Zach, 'we get yer back we cut it off!'

Pale and sweating, Zach collapsed onto Beth, who tried to keep him upright but her knees buckled slightly.

'It's okay!' she cried, 'you're okay!' She looked to Daryl, her eyes wide and desperate.

Only it was not okay, and Beth suddenly realised that as a painfully loud creaking drew her attention up to the ceiling where – to her utter horror and dismay – an army helicopter was balancing precariously on top of a sodden ceiling, saturated with rain water and the weight of the many walkers. The creak grew as flecks of dust and debris began to fall down, filtering down through the intruding light and scattering across the floor and the cabinet. Beth stared up, mouth agape, as the horror of the situation drew on her, turning her blood to ice.

'Beth move!' Daryl screamed, grabbing her shoulder and tearing her back, her boots skidding across the spilled liquid that covered the linoleum.

The entire scenario could not have lasted more than thirty seconds, but Beth watched it all as if time had slowed down as Daryl pulled her backwards, his hands strong and firm on her shoulders.

Zach fell from her grip, his ankle bleeding profusely and unable to maintain his own weight as he stumbled down onto the floor, inches from Bob who was desperately trying to crawl out from underneath the cabinet, his fingertips grasping on the floor as his lower body remained steadfast beneath the cabinet. Bob's eyes locked on Beth's as the helicopter broke through; first the lights fell down, swinging from their wires and crashing down onto the cabinet, then the helicopter itself came down, falling down in a plume of thick smoke that covered the store around them, hiding both Zach and Bob, but not their desperate screams.

Daryl tore her away.

They broke through the front of the store in a daze, knocking back and firing at the walkers that converged on them as the whole roof fell in.

Daryl dragged her back through the chain link fence and towards the cars.

'Are y'okay?' He asked once they had stopped, grabbing her by the shoulders and forcing her to look at him.

'I-' she gulped, her eyes darting from each of his, her breath hitching. She looked down and swallowed, calming her heart.

'Zach,' she breathed.

'I know,' Daryl said softly.

'Beth,' Glen was there then, beside Daryl. Daryl stepped aside to allow him to see her. Beth glanced at Glen for a moment before he pulled her into a tight embrace.

'Wha' th'hell happened in there?' Daryl growled as Glen let Beth go. Beth pushed her hair back from her face and glanced around at the others.

'Bob – Bob knocked the wine display over,' Sasha croaked, she was holding a bleeding shoulder, leaning against her brother who was covered in blood splatters and sweat.

'We tried to grab him when all the walker's started falling.' Glen said.

'We need to get out of here.' Michonne said, looking from Glen to the others, 'before they come out.'

'Are you – are you coming with us?' Glen asked Beth.

Beth looked over to Daryl, who nodded.

'Y'didn't see the walkers on the roof?' Daryl asked Glen over Beth's head as he held one of the car doors open for her.

Glen shook his head.

'Where's Rick?' Daryl asked, his eyes narrowed on Glen as he started up the car and pulled away from the building, 'why isn't Rick here?'

'He's – he was needed at the prison.' Glen swallowed.

Beth frowned at the back of Glen's head. Something was wrong.

'Why?' Daryl asked quietly.

'There's – there's something else.' He said.

'What?' Beth said, leaning forward so she was between the two front seats. 'What is it?'

'Don't panic,' Glen said, 'but your dad had an accident.'

'What?' Beth's heart fell to the floor of the car.

'He went – he was out and – well – a walker got to him -'

'No!' Beth cried as a multitude of acidic saliva rushed to her mouth.

'He's okay – he's okay.' Glen assured her, turning around in his seat to make eye contact with her for a moment before returning his eyes to the road.

'How can he be okay!' Beth cried.

'Rick had to – he's fine.' Glen shook his head.

'Glen what's happened?' Beth demanded.

Glen swallowed.

'You should see for yourself.' He said.


	49. Chapter 49

Beth remained dry-eyed the whole drive home, sat in the stale back seat of someone else's car, engulfed in a heavy silence. The gates of the prison dragged open and Beth found she was still calm; too much had happened for her to be able to process any feelings into any outlet. Glen stopped the car, shutting off the engine, and Beth climbed out in silence.

'Do you want me to take you to him, Beth?' Glen asked softly as she stretched out her legs on the gravel.

She nodded.

Glen nodded back once then led her towards the prison. Beth followed behind him, leaving Daryl by the car, not hearing any of the voices that acknowledged her return, noticing Glen led her to her father's cell. As they walked, Beth heard Maggie's voice and she recognised the bible verse she was softly reading aloud. It sent an odd wave of emotion through her.

'Hey,' Glen said, clearing his throat, as he knocked lightly on the door-frame of the cell. 'Somebody's here to see you.' He stepped aside to allow Beth to step into view.

'Beth!' Maggie jumped up from the stool she had been sitting on and hurried over to her sister, pulling her into a tight embrace. Slowly, Beth hugged her back.

'What happened?' she said as she drew back from the pale, tired face of her older sister.

Maggie sighed.

Beth looked past her sister to see their father lying on his bed, looking across to her. He was propped up by several pillows, his face pale and drawn, his own blue eyes looking intently across at his two daughters. Beth's eyes wandered down to his legs – one no more than a stump wrapped and wound tightly in bandages.

Beth's heart plummeted.

'What happened?' she asked again, her voice breaking.

'A damn walker got me.' Hershel said softly, his eyes sparkling lightly over his white beard, 'Rick cut it off. Saved my life.'

Beth swallowed, hard.

'How?' she whispered.

'He tried to come after you' Maggie said softly, watching her sister's face, 'one sneaked up on him.'

Beth's heart broke in that moment; the tears that had stayed away for so long suddenly rushed to her eyes and spilled down over her lashes. Maggie, her eyes soft and understanding, gently rubbed her hand up and down her sisters arm.

With a gentle nod to her sister, Beth walked into the room and over to the bed, the clack of her boots on the cold floor loud and intrusive in her ears.

'Does it hurt?' she whispered.

'It isn't too bad,' Hershel said, watching her closely, 'but it does hurt.'

The two of them looked at one another for a while.

'Daddy – I'm so sorry,' Beth said slowly, her voice shuddering with the onslaught of emotion that had hit her at the sight of her father's seemingly small body ontop of the white sheets.

'Could I have a moment with my youngest?' Hershel asked Maggie and Glen, who were stood by the door still.

'Of course,' Maggie nodded, 'but get rest, daddy.'

Hershel nodded. As Maggie and Glen left them alone, Beth stood somewhat awkwardly beside her father's bed, pulling at the hem of the sleeve of her shirt.

'Daddy I'm so sorry,' she whispered again.

'Sit down, girl.' he said.

Beth obeyed her father, sitting timidly down on the stool her sister had just vacated. She fidgeted uncomfortably on it.

'So you finally came back aye,' he said.

'I was – I couldn't before,' she said, her voice tripping over itself, 'I had to get away. I couldn't be here daddy.'

'I understand,' Hershel sighed, 'I don't like it, but I understand. I was worried, Beth.'

Beth nodded; she felt more terrible than she ever had. This was all her fault.

'I didn't want you out there in danger. But I guess you're more self sufficient than I am.'

'I'm so sorry you got hurt,' Beth said, 'I'm so sorry for all of this.'

Hershel waved her words away with a frown.

'That doesn't matter now, it isn't your fault. But you should have come to talk to me before now, Beth.'

'I know,' Beth nodded, biting her lip.

'But you're here now.' He said. 'Talk to me, Beth.'

Beth swallowed.

'How long has this been going on?' Hershel asked his youngest daughter. His voice was impassive, but Beth was unsure how deep his feelings really went, as well as the true nature of them.

'Daddy that doesn't matter now - '

'It does,' Hershel said calmly. 'How long?'

'A little while,' Beth sighed, looking down at her shaking hands in her lap, 'a couple of months, perhaps.'

'Okay,' Hershel said slowly.

Beth swallowed.

'Can you tell me why?' he said.

'Why?' Beth glanced up at him, 'I don't understand-'

'Did he... did he pursue you?' Hershel asked, visibly swallowing.

'No,' Beth frowned.

'He didn't – he didn't chase you or, or groom you, as it were?'

'No!' Beth looked fully into her Daddy's face then, taken aback by his words, 'No not at all! It was never intentional or planned it just sort of – it just sort of fell into place.'

'You're sure now?' Hershel said, narrowing his eyes as he locked them on his daughter.

'I'm sure,' Beth nodded, 'he never did anything at all, I promise. There was never anything wrong or bad about it, Daddy, he never looked at me like that before, we just got to talkin' and we found something in one another, that's all.'

'That's all?' Hershel asked.

'Yeah,' Beth nodded earnestly, 'Yeah. At first. I patched up his side you remember? And we got to talkin' and spending time and we grew close through that. It was never seedy. We just grew close. As friends.'

'But I'm right in understanding you're not just friends now?' Hershel asked. His voice was low.

Beth felt the blush creep up her neck and into her face. She swallowed again.

'No,' she whispered, 'but it was never planned, and he never pursued or forced anything, he's never been anything over than kind and sweet and gentlemanly.'

Beth's father looked at her in silence for a long time; Beth tried to keep up eye contact, but eventually she had to look down from the burning of his gaze. She bit at her lip as she sat in silence, squirming.

'You're a young woman now,' he sighed eventually, 'you're not my little girl and I can't keep you that way. You're grown up and you've become an amazing young woman, full of life just like your mother.'

Beth glanced back up at him.

'There was an age gap between your mother and me,' Hershel sighed, 'not so big, granted, but one none the less. I'm not happy about this, Beth, not happy about you sneaking about, but so long as you're okay and there's not been anything... unlawful...'

Beth shook her head furiously.

'I would not have picked him as a suitor to my little girl, that's for sure, but Daryl Dixon is a good man. I know that.'

'He is,' Beth whispered.

'He'll take care of you and keep you safe and that is all I can ask for these days. If you've found happiness with him then – then who am I to stop that?'

'You – you mean that?' Beth was astounded.

'I guess I do,' Hershel sighed, 'I've had some time to think about things the last few days, stuck in this bed. It doesn't mean I approve, but I won't put a stop to it. Would you listen if I did?'

'I-' Beth begun, but he just smiled and shook his head.

'I don't want you to keep secrets from me, Beth,' he said, 'life is so fragile now, we can't afford to do that. I mean, look at me. If anything this only proves we should live out our lives in happiness.'

Beth nodded.

'I'm sorry,' she said.

'You promise me you're happy? He isn't forcing you in any way?' Hershel said, his face darkening again.

'No!' Beth said loudly, 'no, I'm so happy, Daddy. I – I think I love him.' Her cheeks burned.

Hershel surprised her then by lightly chuckling.

'Who am I to say you don't?' he asked, shaking his head, 'if he's good to you, my darling, then I guess he's good by me.'

Beth could not believe the way in which things had turned out; she had dreaded ever telling her father. He liked and respected Daryl, but she didn't think for one minute he would accept her relationship with him. He was obviously hurt by her betrayal and Beth would be kidding herself if she thought he was happy about it, but he had not shouted or screamed or forbid her from seeing him – he had accepted it. And acceptance was all Beth could ask for.

'Tell me,' Hershel said then, as he readjusted himself on his bed as best he could without causing himself too much pain, 'did your sister know?'

Beth looked up at her father; Maggie was there for her and loved her unconditionally, but she had also caused her a whole hell load of trouble lately. Putting her in her father's badbooks, if only for a little while, didn't seem like such an awful thing to do.

'Yes,' Beth said.

. . .

Beth sat on the grassy verge just beyond the shade of the prison, looking out to the walkers that had gathered before the chain link fence, their dead eyes turned to her. She was watching them, but not seeing them. In her hands she held a wooden cross that she was absent-mindedly stroking her fingers across, running her fingers up the length of the wood, below the name that she had painstakingly painted not long before. There was so much death all around them, death that rose up on every side of them, that took them by surprise. She sighed deeply.

'Beth,' Beth glanced up over her shoulder to her sister.

Maggie hunched down to her heels until she was level with her sister.

'That looks good.' she said softly.

Beth offered a small smile.

'He never should have been out there,' shesaid.

'He wanted to go,' Maggie said, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. 'We risk our lives every single day.'

Beth nodded again.

'Come on,' Maggie said with a huff as she stood back up. She held out the hand that had been on her shoulder, which Beth took.

In the wake of the scenario at the department store a somber attitude had fallen over the prison, people suddenly felt the encroaching shroud of death much more than they had for a while. Beth followed her sister to the back of the prison, where the rest of their friends and family were gathering. There was a low mumble of voices, but the atmosphere remained grey. Maggie sidled up to Glen, who wrapped an arm around her waist. Beth stood beside them, idly looking around at the people with them. As she watched, Rick and Tyreese brought her father out, his arms draped over both of their shoulders. Beth hurried over to them.

'It's okay, we've got him,' Rick said with a smile.

'We're not gonna drop him,' Tyreese said.

Beth walked with them, keeping close to her hopping father, as they led him where a chair had been sat out for him. Carefully, they lowered him down. He let his weight rest with a grunt.

'How are you feeling?' Beth asked, holding one of his hands. It felt clammy.

'I'm fine,' Hershel smiled, his blue eyes crinkling. Beth nodded, relaxing a little.

She settled beside him, one hand on the back of his chair while Maggie and Glen joined them, standing beside them. Across from them, Beth saw Daryl head up with Carol, his crossbow over his shoulder. He caught her eye and gave her a half smile, before stopping a little way from her with Carol.

Rick cleared his throat.

'We lost two people, good people, family, this week,' he said, looking around at the people gathered before him, 'it was a terrible accident – but these men knew the risks they were taking. They are the same risks we take every day, every day we go out, every day we wake up. They put their lives at risk for the good of the rest of us, the community we have built up. Because that is what we are doing here. We are building something.' He paused to swallow, his tired eyes sweeping the small crowd.

'They knew that and they believed in that, too. Unfortunately, we lost them, but we can't let their lives, or any of the lives we lose, be in vain. All we can do now is remember them and honour them.'

He looked over to Beth and nodded.

Slowly, Beth moved away from her father and into the middle of the clearing. She handed Rick the wooden cross she had made earlier that day. There was another already planted in the mud.

'To Zach,' Rick said, stabbing the end of the cross down into the earth, 'and Bob.'

A murmured response of 'Zach and Bob' went around the crowd.

'They were good, brave men.' Rick said in conclusion.

Beth slunk back into the crowd where Maggie wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She looked across the crowd to Daryl, who was watching her.

'Let's get you back inside,' Maggie said to their father then, releasing Beth.

Maggie went to their father's side and gently stroked back his white hair from his face. She bent down to help him up but Hershel raised a hand.

'It's okay Maggie, don't put yourself out, I may have lost a leg but I'm still heavy.'

'Don't be silly I can carry you,' Maggie laughed, 'me and Glen can.'

'No, no, Glen and Daryl can take me, they can handle me.' Hershel said, his eyes on Daryl who was still standing a little way from them. Beth turned to look at him.

She could see his eyes roam across Hershel's face, his lips thin and pressed together. Then he nodded once.

He walked across the square towards them and silently handed Beth his crossbow, which she took without a second thought. Out of Hershel's sight, Glen rose his eyebrows at Daryl, but neither of them said anything. Instead they each helped Hershel onto his one foot and put his arms around their shoulders.

Hershel nodded to let them know he was okay, and so slowly they moved him towards the prison. His left arm against Hershel's back to steady him and his right hand holding the arm draped around his shoulders, Daryl looked back over his right shoulder to Beth.

Beth was standing beside her equally as perplexed sister, watching their respective partners carry their disabled father back inside.

Beth locked eyes with Daryl, and the two of them held a silent understanding, before he turned back to face the front.

Slowly, Maggie and Beth followed.

They followed in silence as Glen and Daryl helped Hershel back to the relative quiet of his cell block, where they dispatched him gently down onto his bed.

'We're gonna have to get you some crutches,' Glen said, as he sorted out the pillows behind Hershel's back.

Hershel nodded through a tight smile; his face was paler than usual with a light clammy sheen. Moving about was causing him pain.

'Okay,' Glen said, stepping back.

'Daryl,' Hershel said, his voice a little pained, 'could I take a minute of your time?'

Beth saw Daryl swallow.

'Sure,' he said, his voice deep and gravelly. Beth felt her stomach flutter.

Glen stayed where he was, looking from Hershel to Daryl.

'It's okay,' Hershel said, smiling, 'I'm not gonna hurt him.'

Glen laughed, a little uncomfortably, but he nodded and left the room anyway. Maggie linked her arm through his.

'Shall we get lunch?' Maggie said to Beth.

'I-' Beth glanced over to Daryl. He looked so out of place standing beside her father's bed.

'I'll send him to find you,' her father said, his eyes locked on his youngest daughter. They were deep and full of some emotion, but Beth was unsure of what. She felt weak and out of control.

Slowly, she nodded.

'Beth,' Daryl said, suddenly making her heart jump. Daryl took a few steps towards her, one hand out. Beth frowned for a moment before realising she still had his crossbow. She took it down from her shoulder and handed it to him. He nodded as he hoisted it over his own shoulder. Beth watched him for a moment before leaving with Maggie, trailing behind them a little, glancing over her shoulder a few times, but she could no longer see into the room.

Daryl stood in the middle of Hershel's cell, one hand holding the strap over the crossbow over his chest whilst the other hung limply by his side. Hershel adjusted himself on his bed and cleared his throat.

'I wanted to speak to you.' Hershel said slowly. 'About Beth.'

Daryl nodded.

'I can't say I'm pleased with what has been going on with the two of you,' he said, watching the younger man's face, 'but Beth assures me she is happy and that you have not treated her badly.'

Daryl swallowed.

'Now I don't know how serious you are about her, or if this is just a bit of fun for you. But it isn't for her. She's young and she's innocent. I would not have picked an older man for her but in this world, well thing's have changed. She's changed, but she's still just a girl. And if I find out you've been using her, or taking advantage of her, well I might only have one leg, but I will hurt you.' Hershel stared at Daryl with dark eyes, his mouth set firmly as his jaw worked.

'It ain't like that,' Daryl said, his voice raspy, 'I ain't – I ain't usin' her.'

'Now I didn't think you were the kind of man to do something like that, but at the end of the day, you are a man. And she is a young girl.'

Daryl nodded, feeling the heat rise within him, creeping up his neck to his face.

'I need you to know that I will not stand for any pain caused to my daughter – either of my daughters. And don't you think Glen didn't get this same talk, because he did.'

Daryl nodded again, slower this time as he looked at Hershel through narrowed eyes; Hershel could tell he was on edge.

'She is my little girl, Daryl. She will always be my little girl, you need to know that. And in my eyes, no-one will ever be good enough for her... but you're a decent enough start. So long as you really are not using her for your own means. You treat her well, Daryl, and make her happy, well then you'll have no qualms from me.'

'I ain't gon' hurt her,' Daryl said softly, 'I never meant f'any o'this to happen, it jus' sort'a did.'

'Yes. It has. And because it has, I would advise you not to walk away from it. She is invested in it, and if you hurt her so help me God-'

'I wont.' Daryl said firmly. 'Y'got m'word on that, sir.'

Hershel nodded, then sighed.

'Alright,' he said, 'so long as the two of us see eye to eye, there's no need for us to fall out. You be good to her and you keep me on side. Those are your two best interests.'

Daryl nodded. He felt small and cornered, but he did not feel angry. If anything, he felt relief; he had been scared of the backlash his relationship with Beth would earn him, scared of her father's wrath. He knew, had known all along, that what they were doing was wrong. He really had never meant for any of it happen, but Hershel was right, they were too far in now. That thought sent an odd shiver down his spine; he was wrapped up in Beth Greene. Where did this leave them now, leave him? In her father's cell, alone and vulnerable, Daryl suddenly felt weighed down. He was tied to this girl now. Things suddenly seemed a whole lot more serious. He swallowed.

'You can go now, Daryl.' Hershel said. He was trying to keep up an appearance of fierce control, but Daryl could see the beads of sweat beginning to form on his forehead. He was in pain.

Daryl nodded to him again, holding his gaze for a moment in which the two men understood one another. There were no hard feelings, they both understood each others motives and feelings. Then Daryl left the room.

A thumping headache began to intrude as he walked the corridor, until it was pounding at his temples. His heart was beating faster than usual and his hands felt clammy. He swallowed several times as he tried to keep his cool, to keep his heart rate down.

Beth spotted him as he entered the cafeteria, and she pushed aside her uneaten plate of food in a scramble to climb up from the bench she was sitting on and head over to him.

'What happened?' she asked before she had even reached him. She stopped before him, her wide blue eyes imploring as she looked up at his face.

Daryl shook his head.

'Was it bad?' she bit her lower lip and Daryl felt his defenses slide, the sight of her white teeth digging into the supple flesh of her full lower lip. He gently reached out and placed his hands on her upper arms.

'No,' he said softly, his voice deep, 'it was a'right. Typical dad warnings, no more.'

'Really?' Beth asked. Her eyes were darting from each of his as she tried to read whatever was behind them. Daryl reached up and stroked a strand of her unruly hair back from her face.

'Yeah,' he said. 'We're good.'

Eventually, Beth smiled, her face relaxing. She leant into him, her small body fitting against him, and pulled him into a hug. Daryl wrapped his arms around her back, but he could still feel the tension within him, the heavy way in which his heart beat. He was afraid.


	50. Chapter 50

Beth was wandering the grounds of the prison after having spent the morning with her father; Hershel Greene was still bed-ridden and Beth was trying to spend as much time with him as possible. Being alone and stuck in bed was beginning to drag on him. People still came to him with their problems or queries, but not being able to move about was wearing him thin, and Beth could read this in his pale face. He was an active man and Beth's childhood was full of memories of him farming and although he always seemed happy enough, it felt wrong to see him always in bed. Beth understood his pain and sympathised with him for she was beginning to get cabin fever herself, spending so much time in his cell block with him. It had been a week since herself and Daryl had returned to the prison and whilst it was good to be back with her family and within the safety of the walls, Beth did find herself thinking back to her couple of days alone with Daryl. They were in much more danger out in the open but it had felt so peaceful, relaxing, to be away from the stress and the drama that came with living within a large group, and so freeing to have nothing but the open air and forest at their backs. It was this longing that had led her out into the prison grounds as the day ticked over into afternoon.

Beth enjoyed the feel of the sun on her face as she wandered; she was in no hurry to get anywhere in particular, simply enjoying being outside. As she wandered around the edge of the perimeter, movement to the left of her caught her eye. Squinting against the sun, Beth watched as Carl pulled himself up on to the top of the fencing then drop down on the outside. Beth watched as he quickly stabbed a knife into the skull of an approaching walker, clean it off on his shirt, then hurry towards the forest.

Beth bit her lip. It was none of her business what Carl got up to, even if whatever it was was clearly not with his father's permission if the route of escape was anything to go by. Beth had no reason to worry about him, he was more than capable, yet something gnawed at her stomach as she watched his figure grow smaller. It was an element of her personality she would never be able to rid herself off, the need to care. With a sigh, Beth hurried towards the fence Carl had climbed over and pulled herself up over it, poking the toes of her boots through the lattices of the chain link. She swung her legs over the top, swaying slightly and took a deep breath before dropping down onto the grass the other side. She side-stepped the fallen corpse, wrinkling her nose slightly, then took off after Carl, panting as she reached the trees.

'Carl!' she called, ducking down beneath the low hanging branches, 'Carl! Wait!'

Beth spotted him a little off. He stopped and turned around to look, his brow knotted in confusion beneath the shadow of his hat, knife in hand.

'Carl what are you doing?' Beth asked a little breathless. 'Where are you going? Alone?'

'Why are you following me?' Carl replied.

'I saw you jump the fence. Does your dad know you're out here?' Beth asked.

Carl shook his head.

'You shouldn't be out here alone.'

'I'll be fine. You shouldn't have followed me.' Carl frowned.

'Probably not. But I could hardly just leave you out here – what if you never came back? If something happened?'

'Wouldn't that make you happy?' Carl said sarcastically.

Beth rolled her eyes with a sigh.

'I might not be your biggest fan right now Carl, but I don't want you to get hurt. And what would that do to your dad?' Beth folded her arms across her chest.

Carl just looked at her.

'So what are you doing?' Beth asked again, a little more forceful this time, cocking an eyebrow.

Carl sighed.

'I'm going to the pharmacy' he said. 'I thought – I thought if I got your dad some crutches you would see I was sorry.'

Beth blinked.

'Yeah,' Carl shrugged, taking off his hat to run a hand through his quickly growing hair.

'You're sorry?' Beth asked, unable to refrain from frowning.

'Yeah,' Carl sighed, 'I shouldn't have done that to Daryl – or you. It was stupid and I did it without thinking – I was angry. But I lashed out and put everyone at risk and I am sorry, especially to you. You've always been so kind to me and Judith loves you and – I'm just sorry.' He shrugged, his face appearing crestfallen as he put his hat back on and kept his eyes to the ground.

Beth looked at him, processing everything he had said. She was still angry at the way Carl had acted, the way he had set Daryl up, had tried to turn the prison against him, and something like that didn't sit pretty with her, and she didn't think it was just because of her particular relationship with Daryl – setting anyone up like that was a low blow. But she also understood that he was angry; his mother had only just died and his father was struggling with it all. It was no wonder Carl was lashing out, left alone and frustrated in a hot mess of a world, forced to grow up and harden in what should have been his childhood. It didn't excuse him, but Beth could understand.

'Why didn't you just come and find me and tell me this?' she asked softly.

Carl glanced up.

'I didn't – I didn't know how to.' He said. 'But I thought I could show you.'

Beth sighed; she suddenly felt incredibly tired.

'We should get back,' she said, 'before people notice and worry.'

Carl shook his head.

'I really want to get to the pharmacy. Judith is beginning to teeth and she could do with some of those... cold... gummy things,' Carl said, gesturing a little ring with his hands, 'and I really like your dad and I caused him a lot of trouble, too... I mean it's kind of my fault he lost his leg in the first place.'

Beth's face darkened despite her best efforts to remain passive.

'So if I could get him some crutches,' he shrugged, 'I'd feel better.'

Beth bit her lower lip. Her father regaining his mobility would be a wonderful thing, it would only serve to lighten his mindset, something Beth had begun to worry about more and more each day.

'Okay fine,' she sighed after a while, 'but I'll come with you.'

Carl opened his mouth to protest but Beth shook her head.

'I can't let you go out alone. I'm coming with you. It can give you some time to talk to me, prove you're sorry.'

Carl offered up a weak smile as he nodded, clearly unsure but aware that Beth was not going to back down. Smiling back, only a little more genuinely, Beth waved her arm out in front of them.

'Lead the way.' She said.

The two of them walked on in silence for a while, the atmosphere between them a little tense. Beth kept her knife out as they walked, listening out for any intruding sounds, the slow, dragging pull of a walker or the more quiet, refined step of a human. However they heard no more than the light crunch of their own footfalls, so Beth began to relax.

'So why did you do it?' Beth asked quietly.

Carl was quiet for a while as he walked beside her, head hung low. He sighed.

'I got used to being left behind, but before – it used to be the two of us. Whenever my dad stopped me going out, your dad stopped you too... but then you started getting close with Daryl and suddenly you were allowed to be a part of things, and suddenly I was by myself in that.' Carl sighed, shrugging his shoulders. 'I got frustrated. Angry. Being shut away from everything and seeing you go out – it got to me.'

Beth nodded lightly; she had not thought of it like that. It still didn't excuse him, but it added a new dimension to the situation.

'So have you spoken to Daryl?' Beth asked softly.

Carl shook his head.

'I figured I'd get you on side first,' he admitted with a light flush, 'you seem to be the more reasonable one.'

'I wouldn't be so sure,' Beth said, glancing side ways at him.

Carl nodded, his hand absent-mindedly going up to touch the cheek Beth had slapped a week or so ago.

'I don't know how I would approach Daryl now, though.' He said, and Beth could trace a hint of sadness in his voice. She shrugged.

'It's not all lost,' she said, 'if I can forgive you, he can.'

'You forgive me?' Carl asked.

Beth shrugged again.

'I'm working on it.' She said, but she offered him another smile.

Carl nodded and continued looking ahead as they walked.

'What gave you your change of heart?' Beth asked the back of Carl's head as they stepped over the low lying brambles of the path. She saw him shrug. There was still an anger within him, but it felt different somehow. It was almost like he had aged over night.

'Your dad got hurt and then – then Zach died. It kind of made me realise how much we all needed to stick together. I should never have tried to pit anyone against anyone.' He glanced over his shoulder to look back at Beth. 'We need Daryl at the prison. We're lucky to have him there.'

Beth nodded.

'How are you dealing without Zach?' She asked softly.

Carl shrugged again.

'It's weird, he was a good friend. But you get used to death.'

Beth looked after his back as he walked and felt her own heart sink; death was such a huge part of their lives now. She had struggled to come to terms with the loss of Zach herself. The two of them had grown close and Beth could usually always count on him to make her smile and now the prison did feel a little emptier with him gone, without his jokes or his laughter. He had been a good jamming partner and it was always nice to have someone her own age around. She sighed. They were getting picked off one by one.

'Over there.' Carl said, pointing ahead of them to a small strip of stores. In the middle was a pharmacy, its front boarded up and derelict. It stood next to a now empty café, the once brightly painted cupcakes on the glass dim and faded, the paint peeling.

The two of them stepped out into the sunshine and headed for the stores, passing down the middle of them like an old wild west film set, the ground covered in dust and fallen leaves, the boards tipped over, their writing no longer discernible beneath the ominously swinging signs of each store front. Beth almost expected tumble-weed to drift past them, but the street remained still. Carl pushed open the door to the pharmacy, flinching slightly as it hit the bell above and tinkled its once welcoming sound throughout the now dark store, alerting only enemies or the undead.

The door swung shut behind them, bathing them in the dreary glow of the now abandoned store front. The two of them stood with their backs to it, looking down past the counter, waiting for anything to emerge from the darkness. But nothing did.

Tightening her grip on her knife, Beth picked her way over the floor, her boots sticking to whatever residue covered the tiles. Carl followed her.

There was not much left within the shop, but the baby aisle had remained fairly untouched – Beth supposed not many people were having babies in the apocalypse. She smiled lightly as she sifted through what was left, her mind wandering to Daryl. Was it really such a bad idea to start a family in this world? After all, Judith was thriving and if they weren't embracing life and living it how it should have been lived, then why were they living? What was the point in surviving if there was nothing to live for? But that was a stupid idea, of course. Daryl would never be open to such a thought, and Beth was unsure she would want to bring a life into a world like this, a life who's eyes would know only horror from the moment they opened – and besides, she was barely nineteen, what was she doing thinking about babies -

'Is this good?' Carl asked, breaking through her thoughts. He held out a teething ring, still attached to its now slightly soggy packaging. Beth blinked slightly as she gazed at the ring, her hands absent-mindedly folding a baby bib as she looked. Then she nodded, her mind catching back up with her surroundings.

'Yeah.' She said. 'It's good. I think we should look in the back for crutches' she added as Carl put the ring into his backpack, 'in storage.'

Carl nodded, so together they made their way to the back of the store and past the desk, whose latched top was already swung up and open for them. The shop was not big, but there were several aisles out the back, most of which had clearly been ransacked, but between them they were able to find a few salvageable items, bandages and pain killers that would always be useful. Beth did not expect them to find any crutches, but she was happily proved wrong as some turned up towards the back of the storage. She was just picking them up from the floor when the sound of the tinkling bell reached her ears.

Herself and Carl turned to look to one another, wide eyed.

'Could be a walker,' Carl said, 'saw us and followed us in.'

'Can a walker push open the door?' Beth asked, feeling her heart rate beginning to rise.

Carl shrugged; Beth could see him processing it, but his eyes were tinged by a clammy white and she understood the fear in that look. He gestured for her to get down, then the two of them crawled across and behind the shelves, as quickly yet as quietly as they could manage. The floor stuck to Beth's palms, causing her to wince with every sound of released suction it created as she lifted each hand back up. Her breathing was too heavy, her hair too thick in her face.

They stopped, huddled together behind the shelf, Beth's teeth sunk into her lower lip whilst she watched Carl's pale face as he listened out.

'Grab what you can' a voice said. It was not only distinctly male, but distinctly human, and it seemed to run its way over Beth's skin in the wrong direction and drag up the hairs behind it. She swallowed. Neither she nor Carl said anything, but they both seemed to understand the danger in the situation. Beth was one for seeing the good in everyone, but she had been in this new world long enough now to know that wasn't always the case, and it was always best to be cautious. Perhaps the men who had entered the store were good and kind like her father, or Daryl, or Rick – but perhaps they weren't. And how safe would Beth really feel if she had never known her father or Daryl or Rick and it had been them who had walked into the store. There was a cold fierceness about all of their eyes now, and Rick seemed to trust people less and less these days. Beth shook her head, thinking like that was not going to help her. It was only causing the panic she was trying so hard to keep at bay to rise up in her throat. The shelves were digging into her back as she pressed herself against them and the floor was sticky and cold beneath the bum of her jeans, but it was her pounding heart, echoing in her ears, that was causing her the most discomfort. It seemed to be screaming at her to move, to get out, that sooner or later the men would inspect the aisle they were hiding in and discover them – and Beth did not want to stick around and see just how friendly they were.

Seeming to read her mind, Carl nodded his head for her to follow him, so with a painful slowness in which Beth felt every pore on her body, every tensed hair, the two of them crawled further around the store, attempting to put distance between their-selves and the deep voices of the men they could hear.

The footsteps of the shoppers echoed around the store, haunting them. As they huddled in their new spot, Beth held her dirty palms to her mouth, stifling her own heavy breathing. She could only catch snippets of the conversation of the men who had unknowingly entered in on their private shopping spree, but something in their deep, gravelly voices felt threatening. Beth was not sure whether it was safer to stay put or keep moving – she felt like sooner or later they would find them, and how kindly would anyone take to finding two kids lurking around a store, undoubtedly listening in to their private conversations? Beth felt herself whimper against her hands.

Carl shook his head at her, his brows set in a deep frown. He seemed calm and steady, but Beth knew he was frightened too. They could hold their own against walkers, but people were a whole different thing.

Carl nodded to her again as the voices drifted back to them, suddenly louder now. Beth had been unable to keep up with the whereabouts of their footsteps, but the close proximity of the voices scared her. She nodded frantically to Carl and followed him, pulling herself along, hand after hand after hand after knees, jumping every time the tip of her boot scraped the floor or a knee hit down too hard.

 _They'll go soon,_ she thought to herself, _they'll get what they need and they will go soon._

'What's this?'

Beth looked over her shoulder to see a short, wide set man leering down at her through the gap in the shelves. Her heart stopped beating.

'Two young love-birds snuck out for some alone time?' the man grinned through wide, pale, chapped lips.

As he spoke, another man joined him, a man who's eyes were so dazzlingly blue they shone straight through Beth, immobilising her.

Suddenly the first man had rounded on them, grabbing the back of Carl's shirt, and pulling him to his feet. Carl cried out and attempted to throw him off, but he was both bigger and wider than he was, and Carl was shrunk against him, reduced to this kid he really was.

The man with the blue eyes crouched down before Beth, who found she could not move, only remain on her hands and knees, staring into the shockingly light eyes of the man before her. Unlike his friend, this man was leaner, with a crop of dark hair and a hearty grin. But his eyes, so shocking alone, were set in deep, purple rings and his right cheekbone sported a fading yellow bruise. None of these elements gave Beth any faith. She swallowed.

'Get up, girl,' the man drawled, 'you stay on all fours like that y'gonna give me ideas.'

Grimacing, Beth leant back onto her heels and pushed herself up, keeping her eyes on the man before her as best she could. As she righted herself, the man grabbed her arm, pulling her close to him.

'What's a pretty young thing like you doing out alone in a place like this, and scrabbling on the floor as well?' he said softly, his voice laced with amusement. Beth tried to look away from him, but there was something about those eyes that were trapping her.

'Leave her alone!' Carl cried, 'come on just let us go! We'll leave!'

The man turned to look at Carl, tightening his fingers around Beth's upper arm as he did so.

'Go where?' he asked. 'Where do you come from?'

'What's going on?' A voice joined them, and Beth glanced over her shoulder and into the face of a third man, this one partially hidden by a dark green beenie hat. But his dark eyes swept across the scene before him and Beth found no softness in them, only a deep hardness that seemed to strike her. She swallowed again, trying to keep her composure.

'Found more than we bargained for,' the blue eyed man smiled at his friend, 'this one, I think, is a great find.' His fingers tightened around Beth's arm as he spoke, forcing her to bite her lip to keep from wincing. She looked back across to Carl, allowing the third man to drop from her sight. Carl was watching her with a darkened, steady gaze, as the wide man behind him held him fast, locking his arms to his back. There was so much of Rick in Carl's gaze that for a moment, Beth felt a little safer.

The third man can into view then, stepping around and out in front of Beth. Beth glared at him.

'Hold her, Pete.' the man said, motioning to the man who had Beth's arm.

Suddenly Beth was pulled around and both of her arms were locked down behind her in an imitation of Carl, with only this new man between them.

He took a step towards her.

'Don't!' Beth cried, trying to move against the man who was holding her, 'don't come near me!'

The man in the hat glanced over Beth's shoulder and she felt the hot breath of the blue-eyed man behind her on her neck as he laughed. Shivers ran down her spine.

The man before her stepped forward and cupped Beth's chin, forcing her head back. She struggled to move away but she was held fast as the man in-front of her twisted her face from side to side, smiling.

'How old are you?' he asked, his breath hot on Beth's face, churning her stomach. 'Aren't you pretty.'

He pushed a strand of her hair back behind her ear and stood back from her, taking her all in.

'We don't see many pretty young things like you out much any more,' he drawled through a half smile, 'I think Pete was right. Are _are_ a good find.'

'Leave me alone,' Beth growled through her gritted teeth.

'We're not going to hurt you,' the man said, 'we just want a bit of fun. We're men, after all, and you're a girl, and a lovely looking one at that.'

'No,' Beth breathed, shaking her head. Her heart was hammering like a trip wire in her throat.

The man reached down to pull up the hem of her shirt. Beth bucked against him as the cold knuckles of his hands caressed the soft skin of her stomach, sending intense shivers through her entire body as repulsion rocked through her, coupled with panic. She wriggled back, bucking her legs to try and drop away form his touch but the man behind her held her tight. He grinned at her protestations, but he just took her knife out from her sheaf. He turned it over in his hands before tossing it aside, where it landed on the floor with a definite clink.

He turned back to her, grinning. His eyes stayed locked on hers as he rubbed his hands together, still grinning. He cupped her chin again, ignoring her squirms and soft groans, and forced her head back, exposing her throat.

'What a beautifully long, pale neck,' he drawled, his breath tickling across her exposed throat. He let her go and Beth snapped her head back down, glaring at him.

'Get off of me!' she cried.

'Hey!' the man snapped, his brows furrowing beneath his beanie. He forcefully shoved his hand to her mouth, effectively covering it and silencing her. Beth breathed heavily through her nose, the warm, dirty smell of his skin nauseating her. He pushed down hard, forcing her head back into the chest of the man behind her. As he pulled his hand away, he roughly ran his thumb across her bottom lip, causing her to wince and his skin was dragged.

Suddenly, he leant in and forced his mouth onto hers. Beth shrieked and tried to pull away, but the man had captured her and held her against the man behind her, locking her in place between two solid objects, both of which held her too tightly to move. He bit down on her lip, dragging it with his teeth before he let her go. Beth gasped in pain as it split, crying out as he let go. The man pressed his thumb to her lips again, smearing the blood across her lips in a cruel imitation of lipstick.

'That's better' he laughed, stepping back to look at his work as Beth winced, 'now you look even more beautiful.'

Glaring, Beth licked her lips, tasting the sting of iron on her tongue.

'Get the fuck away from me,' she growled, and spat at him, a mixture of saliva and blood hitting his cheek.

But the man only laughed, shaking his head in an imitation of sadness.

'Such fight... but that will get you no where. A little fight is fine, but it's always better to... break you in first.' He wiped his cheek on the back of his hand then spun around on the spot, his fist suddenly connecting with Carl's face. Beth cried out in horror as the sound of cracking bone echoed through the air, intermingled with the cry of both pain and shock from Carl.

'You did this!' the man yelled, turning to look at Beth and pointing to her face with a hand covered in Carl's blood. Then he turned back into Carl, his fist connecting with the young boy's face again and again until Carl could do no more than whimper. Beth screamed and kicked out, thrashing against the man holding her, but it was no use.

As Carl fell limp in the broad man's arms, the third man turned back to Beth with a grin, wiping his fist on his own shirt.

'That was your fault.' he said pleasantly, smiling at Beth, 'we couldn't let you think you had a chance now, could we?'

Beth looked past the man at Carl, who was attempting to look up at her, his face a mess of blood. Anger welled up in Beth and she kicked out, the toe of her boot connecting forcefully with the man's groin. The smile slid off his face as it paled before he doubled down, grasping at his crotch.

The man holding Beth spun her around until she was staring into his shocking blue eyes. But Beth only got to see them for a second before his head had connected with hers; stars erupted in front of her eyes as her head exploded in pain and her body went weak. The store all around her tipped in a nauseating fashion and then her back felt the cold of the tiles. Gasping, Beth tried to push herself up, but the blue eyed man had his foot on her chest, keeping her down. He moved his foot down to kick her legs open, his own boots thumping into the soft flesh of her inner thighs.

'Stay the fuck where you are!' the third man yelled and Beth looked up through a confused haze of pain to see the man to her left, swimming slightly as her vision rocked, the pain in her head rolling out waves of sickness, but she could see through them enough to see he was pointing a gun at her. She could not see Carl, but she could hear him whimpering.

The blue eyed man stood with his legs spread, each boot firmly planted at her thighs, keeping them apart, as he stared down at her with his dazzling eyes. Beth stared back in horror as he began to pull off his belt.

'You move a muscle and you're dead. Both of you.' The third man growled, and Beth thought she heard him readjust his hand on the barrel of his gun.

Beth shut her eyes tight then, unwilling to stare into those shockingly blue eyes as they leered down at her, the tears squeezing out of her eyes and falling down her face and into her hair, leaving clean track marks through the grime of her face.

Then more shouts erupted throughout the store and Beth felt the pressure at her legs removed. She looked up through fuzzy eyes in time to see an arrow pierce through the shoulder of the man with the gun, but in his gasping pain, he pulled the trigger of his gun.

Beth screamed as her own shoulder erupted in agony, lights flashing before her eyes as her stomach churned in pain, revolting at the sensation in her shoulder which seemed to burn bright hot as her entire side began to tingle before apparently paralysing itself. Beth threw her head back so hard in her screech of pain that she hit the back of it, hard, against the tiles.

'Beth!'

Beth recognised Carl's voice, but she did not recognised the face that appeared before her for it was covered in blood and the nose – the nose was not where a nose should be.

Beth looked past what she assumed was Carl in time to see – Daryl?

Everything was swimming through pain and confusion but it sure looked like Daryl.

Daryl had got the man on the floor and was hitting him, over and over and over, his gun now lay forgotten, and there were others there, too. Glen? Rick? Beth wasn't sure.

But the man with the blue eyes was suddenly in Daryl's hands, Beth was sure of that, and Beth could see through her tears and the red fog of pain as Daryl grabbed the man's head and tore it back, exposing the greying stubble of his throat. She saw the glint of silver as Daryl's knife moved through the air and then the splash of crimson against white as it sliced across the exposed skin of the man's throat. His scream of pain was cut off by a wet choking as he began to grasp for his throat, his fingers pulling at the gaping skin as a deep red river flowed free from it, gushing out in great torrents and bursts and coating his shirt. And Beth saw as Daryl dropped him, saw the blood running over his hands, his shirt, as the man fell to his knees, gasping in goblets of his own blood which was splattering from his wide open mouth, before he finally fell lifeless onto his face, his body becoming still as a pool of deep red began to grow all around him, fanning out around his head like a twisted halo.

Beth locked eyes with Daryl's, eyes she knew and loved so well. She sought out comfort in these blue eyes, so different from the dazzling violence she had been confronted with before, but these eyes swam with an equally intense dark menace and Beth suddenly felt a wave of fear roll over her as her stomach churned violently, threatening to expel whatever was left inside it. Her vision blurred and she saw Daryl swallow, his visage caked with blood and those dark, frightening depths of eyes she thought she knew stared back at her.

Then everything went black.


	51. Chapter 51

Daryl spat the water out from his mouth and pushed his hair back, slicking it back with the hot water that was running down over his head and sore body. He tilted his head back to allow the water to hit his face, his hair falling in dark strands down his neck and back. The pulsating jet of the stream of water was soothing against his tender face, massaging the swollen bruising of his eyes. Daryl rubbed his calloused hands over his face, feeling the scruff of his beard across his palms, the sensation oddly calming. Dropping his head back down he kneaded his eyes with his knuckles. He rubbed the water out of them and then squinted one eye open so he could see, grabbing up the shampoo bottle and squirting it into his hands, rubbing them together until they lathered up. He ran them through his hair, ruffling it through with his fingers and leaving the residue to run down the length of his body, pondering over the scent that drifted around him and who had had the foresight to pick the shampoo up on a run. He rubbed his hands down over his body, lathering the running soap down over the the sore muscles of his arms, not seeing the way in which the white bubbles turned a shade of dirty pink as they intermingled with the blood on his arms. The blood and mud ran down the contours of his body, through the fine dark hairs of his thighs and across the open wounds that punctuated his skin and soothing the many deep bruises across the canvas of his chest, the dried on blood and dirt that had seeped through his shirt and entwined in his chest hair.

Daryl dropped his head to let his hair fall down in front of his face and blinked open his eyes, looking down to the floor of the shower which was covered in a thin layer of dark grime, swirled in with blood. He pulled one arm up and leant his forearm against the cool wall, leaning his forehead against the hot warmth of his arm, allowing his body weight to lean against that. He stayed in this position, the warm jet of water hitting his back and took several deep breaths, instinctively flexing and unflexing his hand against the wall. His hands were clean now, but he could not wash the psychological blood from them.

The last few hours had been emotional; he had grabbed Beth up from the floor of the pharmacy and rushed her home. Glen had driven whilst Daryl had held her in the back seats, her head in his lap as he held Glen's sweater to her wound, speaking to her all the way. He stroked back her hair from her clammy face as he felt her begin to heat up beneath his fingertips. Her eyes wandered from Daryl's face, no matter how often he tried to get her to look at him; he could tell she was losing consciousness and he had yelled at Glen to go faster.

Her face had been paler than he had ever seen it, her blue eyes glazed and vacant as her split lips lay parted, a dribble of blood running down her chin as she drew in each ragged, pained breath. Daryl's heart broke as he held her, his strong hands holding the fabric fast to her, keeping pressure to the wound as her own blood seeped through and began to coat his hands. Daryl thought he would envision her deep scarlet blood on his hands for the rest of his life.

'Yer gonna be okay,' he had told her firmly, wiping away the tears that were falling down the side of her face from her glazed eyes, 'stay wi' me Beth, yer gonna be jus' fine.'

Glen had not even stopped the car when he had climbed out, carrying Beth bridal style up over the gravel and into the prison, yelling for someone to help him.

Hershel had gotten to them by the time Daryl lay Beth down on the infirmary bed, Glen having gotten the crutches he had somehow thought to pick up to him. He was fraught with worry for his daughter but he went into professional mode once he saw the severity of the situation, his white eyebrows furrowing into deep concentration through the clammy exterior of his forehead through which his inner, paternal panic tried to escape. Instead of forcing Daryl out, he had allowed him to stay in the room and help him, getting him to pass the equipment over as needed and stem the flow of blood, knowing the younger man would do as he was told and do so quickly and quietly, although Hershel spotted the way Daryl's hands shook as he passed him each thing he was asked of. Whilst it frightened him to see such a strong man shake, it pushed him forward and helped to cement his belief in Daryl as a good man for his daughter; he could see the fear in both his actions and his eyes, in the thin tight line his lips had become and the deep creases in his forehead. Maggie, on the other hand, also usually so strong, had screamed at the sight of her sister and so was kept out of the room with Glen, who waited down the hallway in fretful anticipation. Beads of sweat had sprung out on Hershel's face as he struggled to keep himself up, the crutches buried deeply in his arm pits as he tried to take some of the weight off of his good leg, his hands moving deftly over his daughter.

Daryl had had his own fair share of experience with gun shot wounds in his life, but he had to hand it to the older man; he was incredibly precise and neat in his work, stemming the flow of blood and removing all traces of dirt and fabric from the wound. Beth had been lucky, the bullet had stuck no major arteries or bones, so Hershel was able to retrieve the bullet with little fear. Daryl knew that any bullet wound in any area of the body could be fatal, but he had kept Beth awake, stemmed the bleeding and gotten her help as soon as possible, so he was confident she would pull through.

But that did not stop him remaining stony faced and tight lipped as he stood at the foot of the cot, his hands on either side of her face to keep her still, the confidence in her survival doing nothing to quell the rapid beating of his heart. She looked so small and fragile as she lay there, covered in her own blood, a sight Daryl would pay in his own blood to never have to see again.

Hershel had cleaned her up and stitched her up very proficiently and bandaged her whole shoulder and part of her chest to keep everything in place and to keep her still. Thanks to Glen's quick thinking with the use of his sweater, Beth had not lost too much blood.

Beth had fallen into a deep sleep once Hershel was done and had remained that way for around sixteen hours; Daryl had remained by her bedside through all of them, sat on a hard wooden stool, his fingers laced beneath his chin, his eyes never once leaving her sleeping form. Any fears he had harboured about their relationship, about his feelings for her and the deepness of their connection, they all evaporated there in that infirmary. All he cared about was her opening those blue eyes and looking across to him.

Several times he had refused to leave; Glen and Maggie had sat with him for a while, Maggie stroking her sister's clammy head as she slept through a light fever. But Daryl did not leave.

Eventually, as the sun came up the next morning, Carol forced him to go and shower.

'You look horrible.' She had said, watching him from the doorway, 'Beth isn't going to want to wake up to you looking like that.'

He had refused at first, but she was adamant. He understood what she meant once he caught sight of himself in the mirror in the communal bathroom; his face was splattered in dried on blood, his hair thick with grime and dirt, hanging limply all around his face while two small, puffy eyes stared back at him through deep, purple bruises. His arms and hands were covered in dried blood too, blood that belonged mainly to Beth, but also to the men from the store. Carol was right, Beth didn't need to see that.

Daryl pushed himself up from the wall and shook his head before turning off the shower. He stood in the now cold cubicle for a while, listening to the steady drip of water from the shower head above him.

. . .

Beth woke to a world of pain; her head was blindly throbbing and as she tried to move to figure out where she was, her shoulder flared in agony. She cried out, scrunching her eyes shut and brought one hand up to her shoulder to apply pressure to the area. As she lay there, taking deep breaths, a wave of nausea rolled over her. Beth felt the acidic taste of bile rise up her throat and forcing herself through the pain the movement caused her, leant over the edge of the bed and threw up on the floor. She coughed in-between each retch, every heave firing more pain off inside her. Beth wiped her mouth on the the back of a shaking hand then laid back down, tears running down the side of her face and falling in her hair.

The sound of hurried footsteps caught Beth's attention, and she glanced towards the door to see Maggie appear.

'Beth,' Maggie breathed, 'you're awake. Are you okay?'

'I was sick,' Beth said, her voice low and raspy as it struggled through her raw throat.

'That's okay.' Maggie said, coming into the room. 'I can clean that.'

Maggie came around to her younger sister and gently stroked away her tears.

'How are you feeling?' she asked.

Beth grimaced slightly as she tried to assess her situation.

'Not great,' she rasped.

'Does your shoulder hurt?' Maggie asked.

'Mm,' Beth nodded lightly, her hand on top of the bandage. Her stomach still felt unsettled, too.

'I don't really remember much,' she said slowly, 'what happened?'

'You were shot.' Maggie said softly, her voice low and calm. 'Daryl brought you back, Daddy fixed you up. You've been asleep for about a day.'

Beth exhaled, closing her eyes. Her memories were fuzzy and unclear, but as Maggie spoke, she remembered the men in the pharmacy.

'Daryl never left your side since bringing you back' Maggie said softly, 'up until about an hour ago after Carol forced him to go and shower. He's been sitting here watching over you.'

Beth smiled lightly, but the pain in her shoulder wobbled through her.

Maggie stayed with her for a while – she cleaned up the floor and talked lightly with Beth, and gave her plenty of water until Daryl returned, his hair wet, a towel slung over a shoulder that was, for once, without his vest.

'She's awake' Maggie smiled over at him as he stood there in the doorway.

Daryl nodded, his eyes on Beth. His face was carefully guarded, but Beth could see the look behind his eyes – he was upset.

'Hey' Beth called softly, her voice croaking.

Daryl wandered across the room, his eyes sweeping over the wet patch of the floor, but he did not say anything.

'How are ya?' he asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.

'I'm okay' Beth nodded.

Daryl stood beside her bed, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot.

'I'm going to find Glen,' Maggie said, making eye contact with Beth for a moment before she gently touched Daryl's bare arm. Beth couldn't help but smile slightly as he jumped at the contact; it wrenched at her heart.

Maggie left them alone.

'Maggie said you stayed with me the whole time I was sleeping.' Beth said.

'Mm.' Daryl nodded.

'Thanks' Beth said.

'Yer dad did a good job on ya' Daryl said softly.

'I haven't seen him yet,' Beth said, 'is he okay?'

'Yeh,' Daryl nodded, 'tired.'

Beth nodded, sighing slightly as the pain in her shoulder flared.

'How are y'feeling?' Daryl asked.

'Alright' Beth sighed, 'kind of sick.'

Daryl nodded as he pulled the stool over to sit down on.

'Have y'had pain meds?' he asked.

Beth shook her head, her eyes squinting against the pain.

'I'll get y'dad to gi'yer some.'

Beth smiled.

They stayed in silence for a while, Beth looking up at the ceiling and Daryl looking at her from his position on the stool.

'You came and got us from the pharmacy – how's Carl?' Beth began to ask before her mind suddenly thrust forth the image of Carl's broken and blood splattered face.

'Carl's okay,' Daryl said, but Beth could see the darkness in his eyes, the way his jaw clenched, 'broken nose. Fractured cheek bone. But he's okay.'

Beth exhaled, then winced as the gesture seemed to tear at both her shoulder and her chest, sore from the bullet hole but also torn from the retching.

'Y'never should'a been out there.' Daryl said slowly.

Beth nodded, her head tilted towards Daryl, her light eyes drawing over his own pale and worn face.

'How did you find us?' she croaked.

'Tracked ya,' Daryl said, 'neither of y'are tha' great at covering up yer marks.'

Beth smiled weakly.

'How did you know we were gone?' she asked.

Daryl looked at her, his eyes steady on her face. His hair was slowly dripping down his face and parts of his shirt and shoulders had grown wet from the drips that were not falling on the towel.

'I always know where y'are.' he said seriously.

Beth bit her lip, her tongue running over the chapped and broken skin as the warmth of her mouth stung at first, then began to soothe.

'I thought you had been avoiding me,' she said after a little while.

Daryl looked down then, his eyes leaving her face. It gave Beth an opportunity to really look at him, to see the bruises on his cheek and jaw, the painfully swollen red and purple beneath his eyes, the deep lines of his face, most notably across his forehead, carved in there by the constant frown.

'I jus' needed t'think things over,' he said.

Beth waited for him to carry on, but when he didn't, she asked 'like what?'

He sighed, his whole body seeming to slump.

'After I spoke t'yer dad things felt – serious. I kinda panicked.'

He looked back up then and Beth was able to catch his eye.

'What do you mean?' she frowned.

He shrugged.

'It was real. It wasn't jus... a fling. I dunno, I jus' needed t'process it. But seeing you like this, hurt an' fightin', it cleared everythin' up jus' fine.'

Beth looked him over. She could understand where he was coming from, especially as she knew Daryl incredibly well by now, and knew his stance towards any personal relationships, but it still kind of rocked her to discover it had worried him.

'I ain't goin' no where.' he said, as if he could understand her thoughts.

'You don't need time to think? Decide if I'm worth it?' Beth had started off asking calmly, but a sarcastic bitterness underlay her tone as she finished. Daryl picked up on it. He looked across at her, solemnly.

'No.' he said.

Beth nodded, looking back up at the ceiling. It hurt to think Daryl had had any second thoughts, but she could understand. She didn't want to rush him. But there was something else bothering her, something else that was stopping her from just lying there in the cot in a silence her sore throat so desperately needed.

'Daryl' Beth said quietly, moving her head against the pillow to look at the man before her. He looked up and into her eyes. Beth searched those eyes, seeing the familiarity and soft understanding in them. There was none of the darkness she had seen in them at the store. But she had to ask him.

'Those men at the pharmacy' she said.

Daryl's face darkened then, but he did not look away from her.

'You killed them' she said.

Daryl looked at her, his eyes moving from each of her own. He nodded.

'They were bad people,' he said after a moment's silence. His voice was low and rough.

'They were people' Beth retorted softly.

'Beth, they hurt ya,' Daryl said with an impatient sigh, 'an' they would'a done a lot worse.'

'I know.' Beth said, 'but if we start killing people, where do we draw the line?'

Daryl looked at her.

'The line starts to blur. How do we know we're not the bad guys?'

'Y'think I'm th'bad guy?' Daryl asked quietly. He looked hurt.

'No,' Beth said softly, 'No. But it's a slippery slope.'

Daryl looked away, down to his hands in his lap.

'If I have t'kill t'keep y'safe Beth I will,' he said solemnly, 'I ain't gon' apologise f'that.'

Beth sighed.

Daryl stood up and leant over her cot, placing his hands beside her and leaning his weight on them.

'I'm sorry I upset ya,' he said, 'but I would do it again. In a heartbeat.'

Beth reached her good arm up to stroke his face.

'Thanks for saving me,' she smiled.

'It was yer dad' Daryl shook his head lightly against Beth's warm hand.

'You got me back here,' Beth said, 'thanks.'

Daryl nodded.

. . .

Beth spent a week in what her father dubbed 'intensive care', meaning she was forbidden from leaving the infirmary despite her best efforts to convince him otherwise. It was closer to all medication than her cell room if anything were to go wrong. Beth's brush with death had frightened him and he fussed over her more than usual, but Beth couldn't blame him, her brush with death had frightened her. She was weak for several days due to the blood loss and every little movement sent a flare of pain through her shoulder, each a constant reminder of her fragile state. Maggie fussed over her just like their father, perhaps even more so, visiting her every day for as long as she could and at times neglecting her other duties to stay with her sister. During her time of intensive care, Beth was very rarely alone, for when her father or sister were not around, Daryl was, who was a lot more sullen and reserved, but who fussed over her just as much in his own way.

A few days into her stay, Carl came to see her. His left eye was so swollen it could hardly be seen and was no more than a slit above some deep, dark bruises that spread down from the contours of his nose. His cheek beneath that was sunken although the swelling almost hid it. Beth gasped so hard at the sight of him that it stabbed a sharp pain in her shoulder. She groaned slightly and pressed her hand to the bandage, attempting to alleviate the pain with pressure.

'Oh, my, Carl, you look awful!' she rasped as he limped into the room.

He shrugged, but Beth could see the pain in the movement.

'Don't look so good y'self' Carl smiled. It was a grotesque sight, the swelling in his cheeks too great to allow for much movement, and it ended up more of a pained grimace than a smile.

'How are you feeling?' he asked, coming to sit on the stool beside her bed. A swollen lip blurred his words ever so slightly.

'Okay,' Beth smiled, 'how are you?'

'Been worse,' Carl said, 'broken nose, fractured cheekbone and bruised ribs but I'm still here.'

'No-one is going to put Rick Grimes's son down that easily,' Beth smiled weakly.

'No sir,' Carl tipped his hat lightly, but then Beth saw his face change somewhat, despite all of the disfigurement.

'We were lucky they turned up when they did, Daryl and Glen.'

Beth nodded.

'Gave those men what they deserved.'

Beth looked away, but she could feel Carl watching her.

'Does that bother you?' he asked.

Beth glanced over to him.

'What Daryl did?' he said again, 'does that bother you?'

'I don't know,' Beth admitted with a sigh.

'They got what they deserved. He did the right thing.' Carl said fiercely. 'He saved our lives.'

'Seeing him kill people, human people, it's sort of different.' Beth sighed.

'He did it for you, to save you,' Carl said, but his tone was a little softer this time, 'if he hadn't, I would be sitting here with a lot worse than a broken face – I might not even be sitting here at all. Those men could have beaten me to death. Beaten me and raped you, probably killed you after too. Daryl was right.'

Beth swallowed.

'I'm glad he did it. I would do the same thing.'

Beth turned to look at the young boy beside her and knew for sure that he would; she had witnessed him gun down a potentially entirely innocent boy before now. Did killing really come that easy to him? To Daryl? Was the world no more than kill or be killed now? As she looked at Carl's poor, bashed up face, she could see the steely ferocity in it, the determination in his (one good) eyes. Was there any of that same determination inside her? She was strong, and growing stronger with every passing day, and she was passionate, but could she kill if it came to it? She wasn't sure, and the thought worried her.

. . .

After a week, Beth was allowed back to her own cell, now that her pain was more of an annoying throb than a debilitating suffering and she no longer relied on pain medication to get through the days. Daryl helped her back, his strong arm around her waist so she didn't have to put too much pressure on herself. Beth held onto the leather of his vest in her small hand to keep her stable.

'It feels cold in here' she said as he helped her in through the doorway into her own cell block. The room felt unused and dark. But it was better than the infirmary.

Daryl led her over to the bed and helped her down, where she sat with a heavy sigh, pressing her hand to her shoulder with a grimace. Across her pillow lay Daryl's poncho, which she picked up once the flare of pain had subsided and rubbed it gently against her cheek. She sighed.

Daryl stood in her room looking down at her, his face as grim as usual.

'You okay?' Beth asked softly, looking up at him.

Daryl just nodded down at her.

Beth laid the poncho down across her lap and ran the fabric through her fingers.

'I spoke to Carl the other day,' she said without looking up, 'he looks up to you.'

Daryl did not answer.

'He thinks killing those men was the right thing to do, he said he would have done the same.' she said.

'You don't?' Daryl asked.

Beth shrugged; she looked up to Daryl, her blue eyes catching his.

'I don't know.' she said honestly. 'I still think we have to draw a line, otherwise what do we become? If we start killing people, we're no better than the walkers. We need to stay... human.'

'I ain't gon' apologise for it Beth, I ain't gon' apologise for savin' yer.'

'I'm not asking you to' Beth sighed, 'I'm grateful that you did. I just worry – I worry about us losing ourselves.'

'I ain't losin' m'self,' Daryl said firmly, 'I know who I am, I know who I wanna be and if I gotta kill t'be who I need t'be, for you, then I will.'

Beth smiled lightly at him.

'I don't know if I can,' she said softly.

'Can what?' he frowned.

'Kill.' she said. 'I don't know if I would be able to kill someone, even if it was to save someone, to save myself.'

'You ain't gon' need to,' Daryl said seriously, 'you ain't never gon' need to because I ain't lettin' y'out of m'sight again.'

Beth chuckled softly but Daryl's bright eyes bore into her with a severity that slowly drained her laughter.

'I'm always gon' be there to protect you. I promise y'that.' he said.

Beth swallowed, and nodded.

'Okay.' she said.

And she believed him.

* * *

Sorry it's been so long, I've just finished my university course so have been super busy!


	52. Chapter 52

Daryl sat in his own cell bunk, his crossbow lay across his lap as he meticulously cleaned and examined it for any damage; doing this was the only time his mind really closed off, this and being with Beth, who so far was the only person he found who helped him to relax. He had left Beth sleeping in her own cell not long after she had fallen asleep. She was still so pale and her breathing had been laboured, but in sleep she lost some of the tension in her face that plagued her during the day. Daryl knew she was in a lot more pain than she let on, and the pain of the injury seemed to be making her nauseous and irritable, so he thought it best to leave her to sleep if off alone, especially encase his own body knocked her or caused her any further harm.

As Daryl mused over this, suddenly Sasha came running through the corridor, shouting.

'Walkers in D! Walker's in D!'

Daryl grabbed up his crossbow and ran out into the corridor, following her. He didn't need to ask questions; his instinct had kicked in. D block was only a block over from C, and in C his girl was sleeping off a gunshot wound. He didn't need to think, he ran.

'The tombs are locked!' Tyreese called as he caught up with them, 'we followed the plan – but it aint a breach!'

The words drummed around Daryl's mind, but he couldn't stop to think them over. They ran out into the square where Rick was running up to them, his hands dirtied with mud from the veg path he must have been tending.

'Walker's in D!' Sasha yelled to him.

'What about C?' Rick yelled back as he jogged up to them.

What about C? Daryl's heart jammed.

'Clear. We locked the tombs. Hershel's on guard.' she replied.

'It ain't a breach,' Daryl said, almost to himself than Rick.

They ran into the next block, where around the corner complete devastation greeted them.

D block was made up of the newcomers from Woodbury most of whom were now running around the premise screaming. The block was smeared in blood and gore as walkers chased after those still alive, lunging from the cells sprawling across the floor. Chaos reigned, the screams of the living intermingled with the moans of the dead.

Daryl skidded across the gore that littered the floor, coming face to face with a Woodbury man who was holding out a gun in front of him, his knuckles pure white against the metal as the gun shook in his hand. Daryl grabbed it off of him and threw it to Rick, who snatched it and began shouting orders and getting the living out of the room safely, checking them over for bites as quickly as he could.

Daryl moved further into the carnage, moving through the throng of panicked people, firing his bows into any oncoming walkers. A small child lay on the floor, his face a picture of fearful panic as his widened eyes darted around the room. Daryl bent down and scooped him up, carrying him across into safety in his arms. The child wrapped his small arm around Daryl's neck, clinging onto him for safety. Daryl shot a bow past him and into the head of an approaching walker as the child burrowed his face into Daryl's neck with a whimper.

He moved across the room and handed the child over to its mother, who was frantically grasping for him. As he did so, he pulled his knife from his holster and rammed it into the throat of another walker, before pulling it out and plunging it back into his eye.

'Are we clear down here?' Daryl heard Rick call.

Daryl hoisted his crossbow up to look down the shaft as he surveyed the room; the screams had died down and the room was now void of moving bodies, but what was left was a sombre, gore splattered place, bodies fallen, blood covered the walls and the floors. The bodies that Daryl stepped around were not strangers; they were all faces he recognised, some he had spoken with, others he had only seen around.

He took to the stairs and climbed up to the top floor, slowly. He paused to look at the body of a young woman, her blonde hair splayed out around her broken head. He swallowed.

Glen passed him and headed for the nearest cell when suddenly a body lunged out from behind the hung curtain. Glen grappled with him, falling up against the wall.

'Get down!' Daryl shouted, aiming his crossbow at the walker holding Glen against the wall.

He shot the walker through the temple as Rick reached them, and the body of the walker fell back through the curtain and landed with a thud on the cold floor below. Rick pushed the curtain aside while Glen checked himself over.

'Oh, it's Patrick,' Rick groaned, as they looked down at the now immobile body laying on the ground.

Daryl swallowed, his crossbow hanging limply by his side. The body on the floor was covered in blood, his face almost unrecognisable beneath it. Daryl shouldered his crossbow and left.

The block around them was quiet, save for the occasional whimper as someone cried over the body of a fallen loved one, or the hushed tones of people discussing the massacre that had just taken place.

Daryl, Rick and Glen made their way around the top floor, ensuring any walkers had been sufficiently put down.

Rick walked to the end of the row and peered through the bars as Daryl reset his crossbow. The low groans of a walker reached his ears and Daryl looked on as Rick put his hands through the cell door bars, pulled the walker towards him, then stabbed him between the ears through the bars.

'He was locked in.' Rick said.

Daryl nodded.

'Get the others.' Rick said.

. . .

Beth sat on the bed in her cell, agitated. She had been woken by the ruckus outside and had gathered as much information as she could from her father, who had been stationed to guard their block. She wanted to get out and help him, stand with him, but it was too much for her, the pain in her shoulder was still too strong for her.

In the distance, Beth heard the sound of her father's voice, then the unmistakable grating squeak of the gate opening. Beth sat forward in an attempt to listen or see down the corridor, when suddenly a sweaty and blood stained Daryl appeared at her door.

'Daryl!' she gasped.

'D block was over-run -' he said.

Beth nodded.

'I heard. Are you okay?'

Daryl nodded back.

'Mm. Came t'get yer dad an' the doc.' he said.

Beth tried to push herself up but Daryl stepped forward and laid a hand on her shoulder.

'I'll come back for ya, don't get up.' he said.

'What's it like down there? Is anyone hurt?' Beth sighed, allowing herself to be gently pushed back.

'S'a mess,' Daryl sighed, squinting lightly at her. 'A lot'a dead.'

Beth swallowed hard.

'Who?' she whispered.

'Patrick,' Daryl said.

'Pa -' Beth sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, 'oh poor Patrick. What happened?'

'Dunno yet,' Daryl admitted.

'Daryl,' Hershel's soft voice appeared from the doorway, 'are you coming?'

Daryl nodded and shouldered his crossbow.

'See yer in a bit. Keep safe.'

Beth nodded as she watched him go.

. . .

'No bites. No wounds.' Rick said as they reached the cell Daryl had left him in, Hershel and Dr Subramanian in tow. 'I think he just died.'

'Horribly, too.' Dr Subramanian said as he crouched down beside the body. 'Pleurisy aspiration'

'Choked to death on his own blood.' Hershel said from behind Daryl. 'Caused those trails down his face.'

'I've seen them before on a walker outside the fences.' Rick said.

'I saw them on Patrick, too.' Daryl added, thinking of the way the dried blood had caked and cracked its way down the young boys face, distorting it until it no longer looked like him.

'They're from the internal lung pressure building up- like if you shake a soda can and pop the top.  
Only imagine your eyes, ears, nose, and throat are the top.' Dr Subramanian said with a grimace.

'It's a sickness,' Daryl asked. 'from the walkers?'

'No, these things happened before they were around.' Subramanian said with a slight shake of the head. 'Could be pneumococcal. Most likely an aggressive flu strain.'

'Someone locked him in just in time.' Hershel mused.

Daryl glanced at him and shook his head.

'Nah, man' he sighed, 'Charlie used to sleepwalk. Locked himself in.' He swallowed and looked back down at the bloodied body Rick and Subramanian were crouched beside. 'Hell, he was jus' eating barbecue yesterday. How could somebody die in a day jus' from a cold?'

'I had a sick pig, it died quick.' Rick admitted with a heavy sigh. 'Saw a sick boar in the woods.' he added, looking across at the doctor.

'Pigs and birds. That's how these things spread in the past.' Hershel nodded. 'We need to do something about those hogs.'

'Maybe we got lucky,' Dr Subramanian said as he stood up and wiped his hands on his thighs. He looked around at the men before him. 'Maybe these two cases are it.'

'Haven't seen anybody be lucky in a long time.' Hershel sighed. 'Bugs like to run through close quarters.  
Doesn't get any closer than this.'

Rick stood up too and looked around at the others, lingering on each grave, pale face.

'All of us in here,' Hershel said heavily, 'we've all been exposed.'

. . .

Maggie found Beth in her cell a while later.

'Glen and daddy just got back from a council meeting,' she said as she ducked into Beth's room. 'They're exacting a quarantine. Everyone exposed I being put in A block.'

Beth shook her head.

'Back up a little,' she said, 'exposed to what?'

'Oh, I thought you knew,' Maggie sat down beside Beth and kicked off her boots, pulling her legs up beneath her on the scratchy blanket. 'Patrick died and attacked people in D block, seems he died of some sort of flu and we're all at threat from it.'

Beth's heart sped up as she listened to her sister talk.

'Who?'

'The survivors from D block, mostly,' Maggie said, 'I think maybe those who went in to clear it, too.'

'Glen? Daddy?' Beth swallowed. 'Daryl?'

'I'm not sure,' Maggie leant forward and patted her sister's thigh. 'It's just a precaution.'

'Where are they all now?' Beth asked.

'Helping people in A block,' Maggie said.

'Daryl too?' Beth asked.

'No... Daryl is burying the dead.' Maggie bit her lip.

'Can you take me to him?' Beth asked.

Maggie shook her head.

'You should keep a distance.' she said.

'I will.' Beth said, 'but I want to speak with him. Please?'

Maggie sighed.

'Fine,' she said, untangling her legs from beneath her and pulling her boots back on. 'Let me just lace these.'

The walk down to the grounds was slow; whilst Beth could walk, the movement and the physical exertion ached her shoulder which in turn relocated to her back and her chest and her breathing became laboured. Maggie held her tightly and helped her along, but neither sister spoke a great deal as they walked. As Beth struggled through the aching pain left behind from her bullet wound, Maggie thought over the carnage of the morning; she had been out on the watch tower when those two little girls had come running out, screaming.

It was cool outside, and Beth relished the feel of the wind on her clammy skin. They spotted Daryl a little way off, chest high in the dirt of a hole he had already dug. Maggie called to him as they approached. Daryl turned and wiped his arm across his brow, the sweat pouring off of him.

'What're y'doing out'a bed?' he growled at Beth.

'Nice to see you, too,' Beth smiled, but she felt out of breath and sick.

Daryl chucked his shovel down and clambered out of the pit, puffing.

'How're y'feeling?' he asked, dusting his hands together; he looked a hot mess.

'Fine,' Beth lied.

Daryl looked her up and down and shook his head.

'Get 'er some water, will ya?' he said to Maggie.

Maggie nodded.

'Can you stand?' she asked her sister.

'I got her.' Daryl said.

'Guys, I was shot in the shoulder,' Beth reminded them, 'not the legs.'

'Watch her,' Maggie said to Daryl, both of whom were ignoring her.

'Sit down.' Daryl said as Maggie headed for the water pump.

'No,' Beth shook her head lightly, as much as she could without hurting her chest, 'it feels good to stand.'

Daryl pursed his lips, but nodded.

'So,' Beth said, using her good arm to gather her hair and pull it over one shoulder, 'what happened?'

'Patrick got sick. Died.' Daryl shrugged. 'its contagious.'

Beth nodded.

'So what happens now?' Beth asked.

'We all keep our distance. Watch one another. Anyone lookin' sick needs t'be put somewhere safe an' away from the others.'

'So far it's just those who were exposed though, right?' Beth asked.

'An' Karen and David. They been coughing.' Daryl said.

Beth felt her stomach drop; this could be a lot worse than she had first thought.

'In A block too?' she asked quietly. Was this what it was coming to, grouping the sick in with the exposed? Risking them all to infection, even the healthy? And what about the children? D block had been predominately children. But Daryl shook his head.

'The tombs.'

Beth shuddered.

'That sounds macabre.'

'S'no better than death row,' Daryl said.

'We're all on death row.' Beth muttered.

Daryl grinned at her.

'Deep,' he teased.

Beth let out a soft chuckled and shook her head as Maggie returned with her cup of water.

'Thanks,' Beth said, but her sister was distracted, looking past them across at the fence.

Beth followed her gaze at the same time Daryl did.

'Something's wrong,' Daryl said as he grabbed up his crossbow.

'Beth, stay there!' Maggie said, taking off after Daryl as he sprinted across the grass.

Beth put her good hand up to her eyes and looked after them. She watched as both her sister and her lover headed for the outer gates, picked up the spiked poles that remained besides them and stabbed them into the heads through the fence. Too many walkers were piled up against the fence. Beth watched with bated breath, her heart in her throat, as the fence began to cave.

And she was stuck there.

Time seemed to freeze as Beth watched the people she loved tackle the situation at hand, watch as the fence began to bend forward, each walker they slew only adding to the weight against the wall. Sasha, Beth thought, had discovered something, because Rick and Tyreese came to her. Then she heard Daryl yell, holding up the fence with his shoulder.

Beth's resolve broke.

Ignoring the pain that flared in her shoulder, she began to run down to the scene. As she got to the first fence, out of breath and drenched in her own sweat, her chest on fire as her shoulder screamed out in agony, Daryl and Rick came running past her.

'Beth!' Daryl shouted, pausing briefly to look at her, 'get back!'

'I want to help!' she shouted.

'Fuck sake Beth get _back!'_ Daryl yelled, then he ran ahead and jumped into the front seat of the jeep. Beth watched in horror as Rick loaded the three baby pigs up onto the attached trailer and Daryl pulled out through the gates Maggie was pulling open.

The car drove out, past the throng of walkers and into the middle of the surrounding grass, then it idled to a stop.

Beth wiped the sweat from her face as her heart hammered even stronger, beyond what she thought was already her capacity after having run to the fence.

Rick pulled a squealing pig out of the box on the trailer and after a moments pause, slit it's throat.

Beth cried out loud and turned away, the twist flaring up more pain in her side.

The sound of the engine starting up again reached her, but she did not look back around. Her stomach was churning.

'Beth,' Maggie said, out of breath, 'Beth what are you doing here? Do you even listen?'

Beth turned around to look at her sister, wide eyed.

'It's working,' she said, 'they're moving away.'

Beth nodded. Then she vomited.

'Hey, hey!' Maggie said, grabbing her sister's hair and holding it back for her. 'Let's get you back to bed.'

'What if I'm sick!' Beth gasped, standing back up and wrapping her arms around her stomach, 'what if I've caught the bug! The killer flu!'

'Beth you're fine!' Maggie said, leaning in close to her sister's clammy face. 'You're wounded and you exerted yourself.'

But panic had risen in Beth. Maggie grabbed her forearms and shook her gently, ignoring the grimace of pain it caused.

'Listen to me.' Maggie hissed. 'You're fine. Get back to bed and tell no-one about this, okay?'

'Why I -'

'Because they will panic. And Daryl will blame me for helping you out of bed.'

Beth nodded.

'Okay,' she said as tear begun to roll down her cheeks, 'okay.'

Maggie wrapped an arm around her little sister and helped her around the back of the prison, away from the sound of the engine. As they reached the square, Beth scrunched her face.

'What's that smell?' she asked, her voice thick.

'What smell?' Maggie asked.

'That smell!' Beth gasped, 'it smells like – like burning like – like charred flesh!'

'I don't -' Maggie said slowly, but Beth had pushed her aide to be sick again.

Once she stood back up to look at her sister, Maggie set her features into a tight, indifferent one, the only hint of worry aimed towards her sister's fragility. She hoped her exterior did not betray her inner turmoil; was Beth infected?


	53. Chapter 53

Daryl was washing the blood from his arms in the water tap outside, his eyes trained towards the fences which had been propped back up, the walker threat having dissipated with the use of the pigs. It had been a gruesome chore, but it had given them time, and now the sun was setting, the prison seemed to have fallen back into its more quiet state; the walkers had moved away from the fence and the threat was momentarily stopped.

'Daryl,' Maggie's twang caught him.

'Someone was feeding them,' Daryl muttered.

'What?'

'The rats, someone was putting rats down to the walkers. Who would do that?'

'Daryl I just put Beth to bed,' Maggie said, crouching down on the grass beside the sullen man, avoiding the wet of the grass from the tap. 'She's not doing great.'

'Wha'd y'mean?' he asked, turning to squint at her.

'She ran down to the fence and put too much on herself, she's going to mess up her recovery.'

'You brought her out here,' Daryl grunted, 'tha's on you.'

'Yeah,' Maggie sighed, looking down at the grass between her boots, 'we need to keep an eye on her.'

Daryl nodded.

'Daryl!' Rick yelled, jogging over to them.

Daryl stood up and shook his arms off, splashing Maggie slightly with water droplets.

'Something's happened, follow me.'

Without asking or hesitating, Daryl picked up his crossbow and followed the other man across the grass. Maggie watched them both go. She had to admire Daryl's trust in Rick.

Daryl followed Rick through the building and out through the tombs into the courtyard where the stench hit him before he saw anything; they stepped back out into the dim light of the waning day to see two charred bodies laying on the floor, their exteriors still lightly smoking. Their clothes has been burned to ashes save for parts of their underwear – the under-wiring of a bra, the fabric of a belt. The skin was pitch black, patches of bright red flesh burning through. Daryl pulled out a handkerchief from his back pocket and covered his mouth and nose, bile rising in his throat.

'You found them like this,' Rick said to Tyreese, who was standing before the two bodies, staring down at them, ashen faced.

Tyreese turned to look at Rick, silent. Then he swallowed.

'I came to see Karen and I saw the blood on the floor' he said, absently pointing to the blood streaks strewn across the floor from the tomb doors to the bodies. 'Then I smelled them.' he said.

Daryl coughed.

'Somebody dragged them out here and set them on fire.' Tyreese shouted, his voice rising as his movements became more animated. 'They killed them and set them on fire!' suddenly he turned on Rick. 'You're a cop. You find out who did this and you bring 'em to me.'

Daryl, his hunter instincts on alert from Tyreese's raised tone, tried to grab a hold of the man's arm and pull him back from Rick, who's face he was getting closer and closer to, but he shook him off.

'You understand?' Tyreese said to Rick, ignoring Daryl, 'You bring 'em to me!'

'We'll find out who-'

'I need to say it again?'

'No.' Rick said calmly, 'No. I know what you're feeling. I've been there. You saw me there. It's dangerous.'

'Karen didn't deserve this.' Tyreese snapped.

'No.'

'David didn't deserve it!' he shouted.

'Nobody does.' Rick said.

'All right, man, let's- ' Daryl said, grabbing a hold of Tyreese's arm again, but this time Tyreese turned on him, throwing him up against the brick wall behind them.

'Man, I ain't going nowhere till I find out who did this!' Tyreese shouted.

Daryl stuck a hand out to Rick over Tyreese's shoulder, stopping the other man from advancing on them. Then he looked squarely at the man holding him up, looked into his fiery eyes, his nostrils flared in anger, spittle on his lips.

'We're on the same side, man.' he said.

'Hey, look, I know what you're going through.' Rick said from behind them, 'We've all lost someone.  
We know what you're going through right now, but you've got to calm down.'

Suddenly Tyreese dropped Daryl and turned on Rick, forcing him back. Rick took a strong step back as Tyreese yelled:

'You need to step the hell back!'

'She wouldn't want you being like this.' Rick said softly, trying to appeal to Tyreese's softer side.

But it did not work.

Tyreese threw his weight at Rick, punching him square in the jaw. Rick stumbled backwards, but did not fall. He leant against his knees as Carol screamed at them to stop.

Rick turned to get back up but Tyreese hit him again, his large fist connecting with Rick's jaw, knocking him aside with the blunt force.

Daryl saw red. He jumped on the larger man's back, wrapping his arms as best he could around the largers man's broad shoulders, pulling him backwards.

'That's enough!' he grunted as he struggled beneath him.

Rick pushed himself back up. Daryl expected him to talk or to walk away as he righted himself and shook his had, seeming to clear it, but instead he lunged. Rick came for Tyreese and before Daryl could register what was happening, Rick had punched Tyreese back in the face. Daryl fell from the man's back, shocked, as Tyreese fell to the floor. Yet Rick did not stop at the one hit, he advanced on him and kicked him in the side, rolling him over onto his back, where he punched him again and again in the face.

'Rick stop!' Daryl yelled, running to him and grabbing hold of his friend.

'Let go of me!' Rick yelled.

'No!' Daryl shouted, pulling him back.

Rick threw him off but he stopped, looking down at his bloodied fist, as both Daryl and Carol looked on in shock whilst Tyreese rolled onto his back, groaning.

. . .

Beth was in the infirmary with her father, laid back on the bed whilst he unpeeled the bandages around her chest and shoulder. She had slept well the night before after Maggie had put her back to bed, the effort of moving around and running had tired her out. She had woken relatively fresh this morning and her chest and shoulder did not hurt as badly as she had assumed it would after yesterday, but her father decided it was time to inspect it and make sure everything was going well – Beth had not told him about her outside excursions.

'It seems to be healing well.' Hershel said as he gently inspected the skin around the initial wound. 'No infections. That's good. How are you feeling?'

'Okay,' Beth said, 'it still hurts if I move too much.'

Hershel nodded.

'It's bound to, you've damaged your muscles. See the bruising here?'

Beth looked down at her chest, grimacing through the flare of pain it caused. The patch of skin surrounding the initial gun wound was tender and clammy from being covered by the bandages, but it was also a motley collection of purples, blues and yellows, all inter-swirled and swollen.

'Woah,' she breathed.

'So try not to exert yourself too much,' Hershel smiled. 'I'll wash your wound and wrap you back up.'

Beth nodded and lay back flat to hide the light blush that had crept into her cheeks, just as the sound of footsteps approached the infirmary. Beth looked across to the door to see a visibly shaken Rick appear; his hair was falling in-front of his pale face and his eyes were wild as they darted around the room.

'Rick,' Hershel said as he wrung out a wash cloth. 'Are you okay?'

'You're busy,' Rick said, averting his eyes from Beth who was in her bra, 'I'll come back.'

'No it's okay,' Beth said, 'I don't mind.'

'I'll – I'll come back.' Rick said.

'Rick what's happened?' Hershel asked. His voice was soft but firm.

Rick just shook his head. Hershel sighed.

'Okay. Go to your cell, I'll come and find you.'

Rick nodded.

'Alright.' he said, 'alright.'

He glanced down at Beth before turning and leaving.

Hershel stood where he was for a moment, pondering, before he returned to Beth's side.

'Did you see his hand?' Beth asked her father. 'It was covered in blood.'

'Yes,' Hershel nodded as he begun dabbing at Beth's chest, eliciting a small gasp from her, 'I did.'

. . .

When Beth got back to her bunk, she found Daryl waiting outside. He looked tired and worn, the dark circles around his eyes even more prominent than usual and his hair limp around his cheekbones. He held out a hand to stop her as she approached.

'Don' get too close,' he said, 'I've been exposed.'

'I'll risk it. What's the matter?' Beth asked, but she stopped where she was anyway.

Daryl sighed.

'Jus' wanted t'make sure yer okay. I looked in on ya last night but y'were out of it.' he said.

Beth smiled.

'Yeah,' she nodded, 'guess I was tired. Speaking of, you look pretty tired yourself.'

Daryl nodded as Beth looked over his face, over the light sheen of sweat, a gentle bruising that was appearing just beneath his left eye, the usual frown slightly deeper than usual, the tight lipped way he was looking at her.

'What's happened?' she asked.

'Rick and Tyreese came t'blows,' Daryl sighed.

'Huh?' Beth tilted her head to look up at him.

'It's a fuckin' mess.' Daryl said. 'Karen an' David – someone killed 'em.'

'What?' Beth gasped, her hand flying to her mouth, 'what do you mean?'

'Someone burnt 'em in th' night, dragged their bodies out t'the yard and lit 'em.'

'Oh my..' Beth walked past Daryl and into her room so she could sit on her bed. 'That's awful.'

'Yeah,' Daryl sighed, turning to face her and leaning one shoulder against the door frame. 'I'm sorry, I di'n't mean t'upset ya.'

'No,' Beth said softly, 'no, I'm glad you told me. No-one else would have, everyone else treats me like a child.'

Daryl nodded, but Beth saw the way his eyes moved to the floor.

'There's somethin' else,' Daryl said gruffly, glancing up through his hair at Beth. 'It's spreading. More people are getting' sick an' yer dad reckons what we need can be found in a veterinary clinic not too far from here.'

'More people?' Beth asked, her heart sinking. 'Who?'

'Everyone who was exposed in D block, they've been moved to A but they're all gettin' sick - Sasha, too. Yer daddy says they need anti-biotic's an' we can find 'em in this vets.'

'So you're going?' Beth asked, knowing as she said it that, of course, he was going.

'Mhm.' He nodded. 'Me an' Michonne.'

Beth nodded.

'I have t'go.' Daryl said.

'I know.' Beth nodded with a gentle sigh. 'We've all got to do what we've got to do.'

Daryl nodded back.

'When?'

'Tomorrow. When it's light.'

'Okay,' Beth sighed, sitting back against the wall, 'will you stay here with me a little while, then?'

'I ain't s'posed to get too near ya. I don't wan'a make y'sick.'

'It's so boring in here alone and I'd like to spend some time with you before you go,' she sighed. 'I'll stay a foot away from you at all times.'

Daryl sighed but he nodded before slowly stepping into the room. Beth smiled up at him and patted the bed beside her.

'I-' Daryl begun but Beth interrupted.

'I'll scoot right up – see?' she moved over to the far end of the bed.

Daryl sighed again but he did smile lightly and sit down.

'So what happened – with Karen and David. Who did it?' Beth asked.

Daryl shrugged.

'Some sick fuck,' he grunted, 'Don't know yet.'

'You have no idea? No hunches?' Beth asked.

Daryl leant back against the wall and ran his hand down the stubble on his chin.

'Maybe – maybe someone was tryin'a get rid o'the flu threat, get rid o'those infected and stop it.' he said.

Beth tilted her head, it was not a possibility she would have thought of herself, and she wasn't sure whether she was impressed or scared that Daryl had.

'You think someone would go to those extremes?' She asked quietly, 'Why not just wait it out? Keep them separate?'

Daryl shrugged again, his face dark.

'All I know is Tyreese is takin' it bad, man. Real bad.'

Beth felt her stomach drop with a mixture of fear, pity and empathy.

'I can imagine. Geez, poor Tyreese. Poor Karen and David.' she sighed.

Daryl nodded.

'I saw Rick earlier, when I was in the infirmary with daddy, he came looking for him – for my father.' Beth said softly, pulling her knees up to her chest.

Daryl looked at her.

'He looked horrible, all shaken up. And his fist looked bloody...' she glanced across at Daryl.

'Yeah,' he sighed, 'Tyreese went for him, hit him. Rick hit him back.'

'Rick hit him back?' Beth asked. It didn't sound real. Didn't sound like something Rick would do.

'He lost it.' Daryl said.

'Ah man,' Beth sighed. She dropped her head down on top of her knees. Things felt like they were spiralling out of control; Rick was fighting instead of keeping control, they had lost twelve of their own in an outbreak of a viral infection and they were all still at risk. Her head was spinning.

'Hey,' Beth felt a warm hand on her shoulder, 'you okay?'

'Keep away, you're exposed,' she said, lifting her head to smile across at Daryl. He took his hand off, but Beth reached out and took it.

'It's scary, isn't it.' she said, searching his own deep blue eyes.

Daryl just shrugged.

'You're not afraid?' she asked him.

'It is what it is,' he said.

Beth chuckled lightly, but she did not feel any better.

'You ain't got nothin' t'be afraid of, girl.' Daryl said seriously. 'I told ya, I ain't gon' let nothin' hurt ya.'

Beth nodded.

'Come here,' he said, opening an arm for Beth. She regarded him for a moment before moving across the bed and snuggling into his chest; it smelt musky and familiar, if a little funky. But it was what she knew, and it helped calm her better than any spoken words could.

'I've missed you,' she sighed, leaning her head into the crook of his neck.

'I been around,' he replied.

'I know, but it's not the same. You've been so busy with everything – not that I blame you, I'm proud of you for it, but I do miss you.'

'When this all blows over, clears up, I'll take ya out wit' me again,' Daryl said, one hand gently stroking her hair.

'I'd like that.' Beth smiled.

She closed her eyes and leant back, taking in the surrounding silence and the warmth of Daryl's body beside her, the calming sensation of his fingers in her hair.

'Maybe we find a house somewhere out there, do it up all nice, protect it and live there, me and you.' Beth murmured. She felt Daryl huff beside her.

'We can surround it with hub caps, if you like,' Beth said, tuning her head to look up at Daryl, admiring the structure of his jaw just above her. 'Give it that authentic redneck feel.'

Daryl laughed.

He moved his free hand up and gently cupped her chin.

'Y'think yer funny, don't ya?' he said.

'A little,' Beth grinned.

She moved herself up as good as she could without pain and gently kissed him. He flinched slightly, taken aback by her move, but then he offered her a light half smile.

'I might be infected,' he murmured.

But Beth just kissed him again, and this time he kissed her back.

Daryl gently pulled her closer to him as Beth reached up to put her hands in his hair, pulling his head down closer to him, feeling the need to be as close as she could. She then moved her hands down to his shoulders, where she snaked them beneath the leather of his vest and slowly begun to push it off. She felt Daryl moan lightly against her as he slowly began to readjust them both, taking his hands to her back so he could gently lay her down atop the blanket of her bed.

Beth pushed his vest off as her back touched the course fabric of the bed beneath her through her light shirt and Daryl moved down to kiss her neck, his hair tickling her face. She ran her hands down his arms, her fingertips ghosting over the light sweat, dirt and probably blood that was there as she felt his taught body move over her. He leant himself on one arm and used his free hand to push her hair back out of her face, pausing to look at her.

'I don't wanna hurt ya,' he murmured.

'You won't,' Beth said softly, moving her hands down to his belt, which she begun to undo, the soft clink of the metal echoing lightly in the empty room. Daryl kissed down her jaw line, moving back over her, moving his hand down from her hair to her jeans, his thick fingers deftly undoing the button one handed and unzipping the zip beneath then snaking back up her shirt. His fingers ran lightly over the bandages that came down to her belly button, but the touch of him still caused her shivers, the heat of his fingers still recognisable through even the bandages. He stroked the skin that was exposed for a while, his calloused fingers gracing over her smooth, pale skin, all whilst keeping his lips moving against her neck, before moving down to run his knuckles across the fabric of her underwear as he moved his lips back to hers - which Beth greedily accepted.

She kissed him with fervour, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling one leg up to hook over his hip. It felt like it had been forever since they had been alone together, and part of Beth felt bad for taking this time alone when there was so much going on throughout the prison, so much pain and death. But she was lost in this moment, lost in Daryl and his lips and his hands... His stubble was rough against her skin but it made her feel alive, the feel of it rubbing against her face allowed her to forget the pain in her chest, the burn in her shoulder, focussing only on his lips on hers and their crotches pushed together, the occasional grunt her movements elicited in Daryl, her own intakes of breath.

'Beth?'

The sound of Maggie's voice snapped Beth out of her stupor.

'Shit,' Daryl breathed, pushing himself up and away from her as Maggie pushed the curtain aside and walked into the room.

'Oh shit sorry! I'm so sorry!' she gasped, flapping her arms before her and spinning around to face the wall.

'Maggie!' Beth gasped, quickly sitting up and gasping as pain flared through her.

Daryl had jumped up off of the bed and was frantically pulling up his pants which had fallen down around his thighs and shakily zipping them back up as Beth tried to do the same with her own. His face was flushed and frightened.

'I'm so sorry I didn't know you were in here – I didn't mean to -' Maggie stammered from her place by the wall.

'I'll go,' Daryl grunted. He turned to look at a just as flustered Beth then ducked out of the room, leaving the curtain flapping behind him.

Beth pulled herself up to sit back against the wall, placing her hand on her heart in an attempt to calm it through the flesh, to stop it from hammering its way out of her ribcage and up her throat. Maggie was staring at her.

'Damn Beth I didn't -'

'Don't.' Beth shook her head and closed her eyes. She took several deep breaths then pushed her hair back out from her face. Once her breathing had calmed down somewhat, she opened her eyes and looked up at her sister properly. Then she frowned; Maggie had been crying.

'What's wrong?' Beth asked, her embarrassment dissipating at the sight of her sister's frightened, miserable face. 'What's happened?'

'It's Glen,' Maggie said, and Beth heard the wobble in her voice, 'he's sick. He's got the sickness.'

Beth's hand flung to her mouth, her eyes widening.

'He's gone to see Dr S. in A block, he's been put into isolation,' Maggie said. Her voice rose as she spoke, her eyes darting from each one of her little sister's own eyes, desperately searching for the comfort or understanding she needed.

'He'll be okay Mags,' Beth said, moving to the front of the bed and reaching out to take her sister's hand.

'No I – I might have it too,' Maggie gasped.

'I don't care,' Beth said sternly, taking her hand anyway. 'What happens now? What do we do?'

'Nothing,' Maggie shrugged, 'there isn't anything we can do. Visit him. Stay strong for him.'

'Okay,' Beth nodded, squeezing her hand, 'okay.'


	54. Chapter 54

Beth did not like A block. The whole scene reminded her too much of the beginning of the initial outbreak; pictures and television stills of hospital rooms full of sick and frightened people swam to the forefront of her mind, of people confused, not knowing why they were sick, what was happening to them, or what any of it meant. Her own mother, up in the bedroom she had shared with her father since before Beth had been born, sweating through a fever she would never recover from with a smile and some knitting needles. Then the initial images of the dead coming back, their eyes reopening, only this time blank and empty, the mouths of friends and neighbours and loved ones curling up into snarls, the coughs of fever breaking into groans of the undead – only to her family, they hadn't been undead, just another stage of sick.

There was glass between Beth and the infected in A block, but it did not stop the sound of their coughing from breaking through. It rose the hairs all over her body and turned her blood cold. People were dying in there, trapped. Helpless. And her daddy was in there.

Maggie had fought with him that morning, asking him not to go inside, to keep himself away, but he was a good, stubborn man, and his need to help outweighed his need to care for himself and Beth could appreciate that. They all had their jobs to do. So the two sisters looked through the glass now as he moved his way from cell to cell, administering water and food and any friendly advice to the sick inside from behind a flimsy face mask – until Daryl and the others returned, he had no more than that to offer.

And now as Beth watched him emerge from another cell, pause and take a deep breath beneath his mask, guilt surged within her. He was getting old and he was missing a leg, and Beth could see the toll it was taking on him; the light beads of sweat that clung to his forehead, tendrils of white hair plastered amongst them. She ought to be in there, too, helping. She knew a thing or two about medical science, she had helped her father out plenty of times and had aspired to be a vet. But this was different. She couldn't apply ointment or stitch this better. This was a whole other league and there was no way her father would have allowed her inside. He was a good man, but his daughter's came first.

Beth heard her sister sigh. It was deep and painful and it tugged at Beth's heartstrings.

No matter how scared Beth was, Maggie was feeling worse. She looked sideways at her older, stronger sister, who was staring into the glass tight lipped, arms folded, eyes red. Glen had gone in last night; Maggie had spoken to him through the glass that morning, but then Hershel had made him go on and rest. The cells on the ground floor were all taken by this point so Glen had had to go upstairs, and Hershel did not want him travelling up and down the stairs too often in fear of it jeopardising his health, so Maggie had not seen him again since. He had promised to see her again that evening but Beth believed Maggie knew it was unlikely – he was growing sicker. So instead Maggie was just watching and staying strong, but Beth knew she was falling apart inside. She wanted to say something, to comfort her, but short of 'it'll be alright', she had run dry.

Beth had not gotten the chance to speak with Daryl herself before he left this morning, so she understood her sister's frustration; she had sat and comforted her sister for a long time last night, and Daryl had not returned to the cell block until much later, by which point Beth had already given up and gone to bed, having not been able to walk around the prison and look for him. When she had risen the next morning, he was already gone.

She was as worried about him as she always was whenever he left the prison; she knew he handled himself just fine out in the big wide world, but there was more to it this time. It wasn't just Daryl's life on the line, it was the entire prison's, because without the medication they could bring back, the sickness would not stop, it would spread, and eventually, they would all die.

As if in answer to her thoughts, a strong chorus of coughing built up from behind the glass. Beth glanced across at her sister, biting her lip, but Maggie just remained stony faced, staring straight ahead into the room behind the glass.

The coughing rose to a climax before stopping, abruptly. Not long after, Hershel appeared from a cell block and locked the door. As he turned away, he spotted his daughters at the glass. His blue eyes were sombre above his mask, and Beth could read them simply. Another had died.

'Let's get outside for a little while,' She offered, watching as her sister fretfully bit at her own lower lip.

Slowly, Maggie nodded.

It was cool outside and the sky was dim, but it was a lot better than being stuck inside. The corridors were beginning to feel smaller and darker and Beth could feel herself growing sick of the same routes, the same rooms, the same dark and cold. The prison had been a blessing when they had first found it, and as a group they had put a lot of time and effort into renovating it, clearing it of walkers, reinforcing the walls and fences and even growing their veg patch – but it was difficult never being able to leave the same confines.

And now this sickness was sweeping through it, threatening everything they had built up. It had killed their livestock, their own people, and Beth felt like she was slowly suffocating.

Beth sat down on the grassy verge, looking out over the fences beyond. The walkers beyond were growing, the initial build up was only getting worse and the reinforcement of the fences would not last much longer. Rick and Carl were clearing the walkers a little way off, and Beth looked out at them with a sense of dread deep in her stomach. Things were changing around her, and something told her it was not for the better.

'He'll be alright you know.'

'Huh?'

'Daryl.'

Beth looked over at her sister, who had sat down adjacent to her, her knees drawn up to her chest. She was looking across at her little sister, her tired face offering sympathy. Beth felt her heart lighten as she looked at her sister, her own heart so heavy and her own life so torn, but still trying to support her baby sister. Maggie nodded down at Beth's wrist, which Beth had absent-mindedly been stroking. Beth glanced down too, seeing her thumb gently rubbing over the slightly raised patch of skin where the little arrow lay. It was her link to Daryl, wherever he was, reminding her of the secret times they would spend together, of their connection, and she often found herself looking at it or running her fingers across it when she missed him, the gentle bump it created comforting.

Beth pulled her sleeve down to cover it and sighed.

'I know,' she said, 'but I still worry.' Then she shook her head and offered her sister a smile. 'Anyway, that doesn't matter, not when you have Glen to worry about.'

Maggie smiled.

'Glen will be okay. I trust Daryl to get the medicine and Daddy is in there with him. They'll all be okay.'

Beth nodded.

'It's still weird though.' Maggie said.

'What is?'

'You and Daryl.'

Beth looked at her sister, confused.

'You don't suit at all, you know.' Maggie said. 'But it works.'

'Yeah,' Beth looked back ahead at the wandering walkers, their blank eyes staring in through the fence. 'To think, without them -' she nodded down to the fence, 'we never would have even met.'

'Neither would Glen and I.' Maggie said.

'Strange what life throws you.'

'It is.'

The two sister's sat in silence for a little longer, both contemplating their separate lives and the strange paths they had taken. The world had fallen apart around them, but they had both landed on their feet. Yet life was not so simple, as both sister's felt only too well now, as they sat on the outskirts of the prison grounds, both waiting on the fate of their respective loved ones, as one fought through a deadly virus and the other fought off danger to retrieve him help.

'It's getting worse.' Maggie said. 'The fence.'

Beth nodded.

'We'll have to do something about it -'

'Maggie,' Rick's voice made Beth jump; she had not seen him leave the fence. Rick crouched down between them, his face dark and grave, a light bruise decorating his jaw and his right hand bandaged. 'How's Glen?'

'He's okay,' Maggie said, 'I saw him this morning, he's fighting it. And daddy is in with him. I just came out for some air.'

'A good idea.' Rick nodded. 'Carol and I are going out on a supply run.'

'Let me come with you?' Maggie asked, standing up. Rick stood up too.

'No,' he shook his head, 'I need someone keeping watch over the sick – stay here and be with Glen.'

Maggie sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair.

'Okay.' She said. 'But don't be away too long. We need you here.'

Rick nodded and gently patted Maggie's shoulder, pausing to smile down at Beth before walking away.

Maggie put out a hand to her little sister and helped pull her to her feet.

'Let's check on daddy.' she said.

. . .

The next couple of days dragged by; Beth spent a lot of her time with Judith whilst Rick was out and Carl spent a lot of time down at the fences. She wanted to help her daddy, but he refused to allow her within cell block A. Judith, aside from Daryl, was the only thing that really took her mind off of the state of things around her. Although she felt bad whenever Judith reached her podgy little hands up to her, asking to be held, for Beth's body was still too sore and broken to carry the baby.

Beth had left the confines of the prison to check on her sister and get some fresh air when Rick returned the following morning. Beth, unable to be of any help due to the lack of mobility in her arms, was watching her sister chop wood from afar, turning a gun over and over in her hands just encase anything were to go wrong, despite the force of Michonne and Carl and the fences. She spotted the car driving up the dirt track before her sister did.

'Car!' she called out to her.

Maggie took a step back, dropped her axe and wiped the sweat from her face. She headed to the gates and pulled them open. The car drove in and idled to a stop.

Beth got to her feet and walked over to the car as the door opened and a tired Rick stepped out and headed back towards Maggie, who was pulling the gates back behind her with a huff.

'Carl, Judith, are they okay?' he called.

'Yeah,' Maggie breathed, checking him over. 'Where's Carol?'

'Glen, Hershel, Sasha?' he asked; he seemed erratic, frantic.

'Yeah, it's bad, but they're fighting it. Daryl's not back yet.' Maggie nodded. 'Rick -'

Rick began to walk away from her, back to the car.

'Rick!' she called again, catching Beth's eye over his shoulder. 'Rick, where's Carol?'

Rick stopped by the open car door, catching sight of Beth. Beth stopped, watching him. He looked her over for a moment, his chest rising and falling as he took several deep breaths. Rick turned away from her and headed back over to Maggie, his boots crunching over the gravel as he walked, loud and oppressing in the relative silence.

'It was her, she killed Karen and David.' He said. He spoke quietly and to Maggie alone, but Beth caught his words. Her heart skipped then plummeted, a roll of nausea spreading through her. Past Rick, Beth could see her sister's face as she stared at Rick, her mouth dropping open. Beth watched as she took a step back, her eyes dropping to the floor in disbelief.

'She was trying to stop it from spreading,' Rick said, and Beth heard his voice shake. 'Tyreese is going to be back here soon so I didn't think she should be here. And I couldn't have her here. She has a car, supplies, she'll figure it out. I'll tell your dad. Don't tell anyone else yet.'

Maggie was breathing deeply, but she blinked several times in a way Beth knew was her attempt to calm herself.

'Okay.' she breathed.

Beth watched as Rick took several steps back. There was a lump in her throat and she could feel her eyes beginning to swell up; Daryl had been right, it had been an attempt to stop the spread.

'Would you have brought her back?' Rick asked Maggie.

'She said she did it?'

'Yeah.'

Beth saw the life fade from her sister's face then, any glimmer of hope she had gone.

'Then you were right to send her away,' she sighed. 'I don't know if I could have.'

'You could've Maggie. You've done harder things. Don't doubt yourself.' He turned away from her and headed back to the car. 'We don't get to any more.'

Beth stepped aside as Rick drove the car past her and further up the path. Maggie walked towards her.

'You heard that?' she asked.

'Yeah,' Beth breathed. There were tears rolling down her cheeks.

. . .

Somewhere outside of the prison, the sun was setting, but Beth could not see it for she had retired to her own cell. Dinner had been cold soup, their meat rations having run out and their livestock being no more, so she lay in bed looking up at the bunk above her, thinking idly about the dull pain in her shoulder as her stomach rumbled. She reached her arms up above her and flexed her fingers, testing out the mobility in her arm.

'Getting better,' she murmured to herself, her voice sounding raspy in the small, echoing chambers of the room. 'You'll be up and about in no time!'

A gunshot echoed through the prison.

Beth sat up, her hands grasping at the sheets beneath her. She looked around the room, her heart in her throat, as if expecting to see a gun-wielding maniac in her room. She wiped her lips on the back of her hand as she gathered her thoughts.

'Daddy,' she gasped then, her brain kicking into action, and pulled herself up from her bed.

She headed out for the corridor and out through the block into the rest of the prison. Another shot echoed.

'Maggie!' Beth cried, spotting her sister.

'Beth! Stay there!' Maggie called back to her; she was already at A block and was attacking the glass of the door with an axe.

'Open the door!' she screamed inside to no-one.

'Go through the visitor's room!' Beth shouted, reaching her sister and pausing to look through into the room beyond, which was dark and hazy.

Out of breath, Maggie nodded.

'Stay here,' she said.

'No way.' Beth said.

As Maggie took off towards the visitor's wing, Beth followed her. The sister's ran down the corridor, Beth's chest screaming at her, and skidded around the corner. Maggie flung her axe at the window of the room, shattering it, then clambered in.

'Careful!' she called to Beth, holding out a shaking hand to help her sister through.

Gingerly, Beth climbed in after her, her breathing heavy.

They ran through, past the tables and chairs and towards the back door, which Maggie threw herself at, flinging it open.

The room beyond was dark and the floor slick with blood. A young blonde woman Beth did not know lay face up, her eyes wide, a gunshot wound in the middle of her forehead, from which blood was pouring from, pooling around her and gathering in her light hair.

'Daddy!' Maggie called.

Beth tapped her sister's arm and pointed to the netting above them, on which her father was wrestling with a growling walker. Beth felt her blood run cold. Maggie raised her gun.

'No!' Hershel called, 'you might hit the bag! We need it for Glen!'

Beth swallowed, watching in pain as her father grappled with the walker, which she saw now was wearing a breathing tube. There was blood running down her own chin from her bottom lip, through which she had bitten. Maggie was shaking, the gun still aimed up above them.

She heard Maggie take a deep breath and watched as she steadied herself, seeing the calmness drain over her, her eyes focusing. Time slowed down.

She fired.

Beth winced and ducked slightly; the bullet hit its target and the walker stopped moving.

She breathed out the breath she had been holding and Beth realised she had been holding her own, too.

'Where is he?' Maggie called, as Hershel pushed himself onto all fours.

'He's up here. Cell 100.' He called back.

Maggie made for the stairs and Beth followed her, heading towards her father.

Beth reached him as he struggled off of the netting, holding out a hand for him to grab. In a shaking hand he held the breathing device.

'He's turning blue!' Maggie screamed from somewhere behind them.

Beth ran towards her voice as their father told her to clear his airways.

'Get him on his back,' he said, as Beth stopped at the door to the cell.

She froze. Beth had never seen Glen so pale. He was gasping, choking on his own blood which was running steadily from his open mouth, sputtering out and down over his chest and onto the dark, cold floor beside him. Maggie, the fear on her face palpable, tried to hold him still as Hershel got the tube down his throat. He pumped the tube, forcing the air into his lungs, as Maggie stroked his face.

Slowly, Glen's chest began to move more steadily.

'He's breathing,' Beth gasped, falling to her knees beside them both.

Hershel did not say anything, but Maggie leant down to kiss Glen gently on each cheek.

'I didn't want you in here.' Hershel said. 'Either of you.'

'I know.' Maggie said, looking up at her father, 'but I had to.'

'Just like you.' Beth said.

Hershel reached out and stroked his hand down his youngest daughter's face. He was not mad, just tired.

Suddenly, a loud bang on the outside of the main door shook them all. Beth looked up at her father.

'See who it is, will you?' Hershel asked her.

Beth nodded. She pushed herself up, glanced down again at her family, her sister's eyes unable to leave her husbands face. Carefully, she stepped around the dead bodies and walked down the stairs. From the middle of the ground floor, Beth could see Michonne at the door. She was holding up a bag.

Beth hurried to it and unlocked it with a grunt; it was a lot heavier than it looked, and it tore at her shoulder to move it.

'Beth are you sick?' Michonne asked as Beth pulled the door back, but suddenly Daryl had pushed Michonne aside, one large hand shoving the door back with more strength and speed than Beth would have ever been able to muster, knocking her back slightly.

'No,' Beth said quickly, 'no I'm fine, but daddy got overrun... there are a lot of dead.'

'Sasha?' Then Tyreese was there.

'She's okay,' Beth said. She pointed to the cell Sasha was in and Tyreese shoved past her and for it, the sound of the cell door drawing open loud and grating in the room.

'You shouldn't be in here.' Daryl said.

The other's had entered the room and Daryl was the last to step over the threshold. He was watching her, his face grave.

'That doesn't matter now.' Beth said. 'Did you get everything?'

'Mhm.' Daryl nodded, closing his eyes for a moment.

Beth took that moment to look him over; there was dried blood in his hair and up his arms, dried on dirt across his pants and up the one sleeve that was left on his shirt, and his cheek was bleeding.

'Are you okay?' Beth asked.

Daryl opened his eyes and looked down at her. He nodded. Then he gestured his head for her to follow him. Slowly, one hand against her chest, Beth followed him up the stairs.

Beth stayed and watched as her father mixed the medicine together then carefully measured it into syringes, which he handed out to those around him. Daryl went with Beth as she carefully made her way down the corridor, checking for people within the cells.

Daryl opened the doors for her and checked the person over, ensuring they were not dead or worse, then stood back and watched as Beth administered the medication to them.

The sun was rising beyond the prison by the time every patient had been seen to and every single person Beth saw looking both physically and emotionally exhausted.

'How was your trip?' Beth asked Daryl as they headed back towards Glen's cell. Daryl had followed Beth as she walked around and had opened the doors and put down any stray walkers, those who had died during the chaos and reanimated inside their locked cells, but he had not said anything.

Daryl yawned.

'Hard.' he admitted.

Beth nodded.

They had gotten Glen up off of the floor and onto his bunk, gently wiping his brow whilst Maggie continued squeezing the breathing bag.

'How is he doing?' Beth asked softly.

'Better,' Hershel said, as Maggie looked up through red, tired eyes.

'They're here now, daddy,' Beth said, reaching out and squeezing her father's shoulder. 'You should get some rest.'

'Beth is right.' Maggie yawned, 'go. We've got this.'

Hershel nodded.

'Come on,' Beth said, helping her father up.

The old man got to his one good foot and allowed Daryl to help him out and down the stairs.

'I'll see you in the morning.' Beth said to her sister.

Maggie just nodded back. Beth wanted nothing more than to tell her to go to bed too, to get some sleep, some rest, but she knew she would never listen. Being with Glen now was more important.

The three of them walked back from A block slowly. Hershel was so tired he could hardly keep his eyes open and Beth's chest was burning in pain.

'You did good on the meds, Daryl.' Hershel yawned as they arrived at his bunk.

Daryl just nodded.

'Get some sleep, daddy. I'll come and see you in the morning.' Beth said, leaning in to give her father a hug.

'You do realise you have been exposed now right, Beth?' her father replied, taking a moment to look sternly at his youngest daughter, tight lipped beneath his beard. 'If you feel sick at all, any coughing, sneezing, tell me. Or just tell someone. You may need the anti-biotic's.'

Beth nodded.

'You understand?' Hershel asked.

'Yes, daddy.' Beth said, smiling, 'I understand.'

Hershel nodded once.

'Go to bed.' he said.

'Yes, sir.' Beth yawned.

Daryl walked her back to her own cell.

'I'll see you tomorrow.' He said.

'You don't want to come in?' Beth asked.

Daryl shook his head, looking down at her through such drawn, tired eyes.

'I jus' need t' lay down an' crash.' he said.

'I didn't mean-'

'I know,' Daryl reached out and stroked a hand down her hair, pushing it back from her face. 'I jus' need to crash.'

Beth nodded.

'I'll see you in the morning, then.' She said.

Daryl watched her as she walked into her room and sat on her bed. He nodded to her, which she returned with a small smile. Once he left, Beth listened to the sound of his boots as he headed towards his own room. She sighed heavily and began to undress, suddenly overcome with exhaustion.


	55. Chapter 55

Daryl ran his hands through Beth's hair; the sun was rising behind him, lighting up the stray strands of hair that floated about his exterior in the morning light, illuminating hues of red amongst the dark brown, giving him a glowing halo that off-set his sharp features. There was a deep, passionate love in his eyes that melted Beth, melted her into the warmth of his hand as it stroked the hair against her face.

All around them it was quiet, save for the soft sounds of gurgling water from afar and the distant calls of morning birds. There was nothing around except Daryl and his eyes, so blue and startling against his darkened, sun kissed skin. There were no dark circles around his eyes this morning, no bruises on his cheeks and no cuts on his lips.

Beth laced her fingers through his and held their hands together against her chest.

'What now?' she asked.

Daryl leant in and gently touched his forehead to hers, his skin warm and soft. Beth breathed in the familiar musk of him, leather mixed with an earthy scent, like autumn leaves and summer fires.

'Me an' you, girl,' he said softly, his breath warm against her face.

'Where do we go?' Beth breathed.

'Anywhere in th'world,' he said, leaning down and pressing his lips against her throat, the scratch of his stubble sending shivers up her spine, 'it's ours.'

Beth woke with a start. She could tell by the light of the room that it was late morning, and she had overslept. Something was wrong.

Suddenly the realisation of what had woken her jolted her out of bed; there had been an explosion. With as much speed and strength as she could muster, Beth grabbed up her clothing and pulled it all on, snatching up her jacket.

The prison as she hurried through it was empty, but Beth could hear the commotion from outside.

With a grunt, she shoved open the main doors and out into the corridor, the light suddenly blinding her. She covered her eyes and ran out into the group of people she could see from afar, crouched behind one of the buildings wall. Beth reached them, spotting Daryl, who glanced across at her, but Beth couldn't figure out what he was saying.

'Rick! Get down here! We need to talk!'

Beth's heart sunk as bile rose in her throat.

Out beyond the courtyard and across the field were a collection of cars and vans and, as Beth squinted, the Governor.

'It's not up to me!' Rick called back, 'there's a council now!'

'Is Hershel on the council?' The governor called back, from his stance atop a tank, Beth realised with dread. From behind her sister, Beth watched as one of the villain's cronies opened a car door and pulled out her father.

She heard her sister gasp at the same time she herself did, as Maggie covered her mouth with her hand and stumbled backwards in shock. Beth felt her own face crumple, her brow furrowing down in confusion. She took a step closer to the fence, trying to figure out what was happening. Why was her father on the other side?

'What about Michonne?' The Governor called, as a man pulled Michonne from the other side of the car. 'She on the council too?'

The tension surrounding them was palpable and Beth felt her skin crawling with fear as she watched Rick take several deep, shuddering breaths. He was losing it, and Beth could feel Maggie shuddering beside her.

'I don't make decisions any more!' Rick yelled.

'You're making the decisions today Rick... come down here lets … lets have that talk.'

The Governor spoke with a calm deliberation from his place of power, composed and in charge atop his tank, surrounded by his new comrades, armed to the teeth with guns.

Beth stared down at her father, knelt on the floor in front of the gate, his hands tied behind his back. He was not slouched, but stared straight ahead at his family, his eyes squinted against the sun. Both himself and Michonne were silent and still, their eyes trained straight ahead. Amongst the fear, Beth felt a swell of pride.

There was silence as Rick looked towards Daryl; Beth could not see Rick's face, but she saw the way Daryl's own squinted eyes looked into Rick's. He lightly nodded.

Rick nodded back and turned to Carl.

'We can do this,' he murmured, holding onto his son's shoulder. He kept his gaze on his son, strong and steady, then he squeezed his neck and turned from Carl and headed for the gate, which Daryl helped him open. Daryl closed it behind him and stood back to watch with the rest of them as Rick walked down the gravel path to where the Governor stood. Beth held her breath and listened to the crunch of the path beneath his boots.

'We can't take 'em all on' Daryl said quietly to Sasha, heading over to her but keeping his eyes down on Rick. 'We'll go through the admin building, through the woods like we planned. We ain't got the numbers no more.'

Sasha shrugged, her face heavy.

'When's the last time someone checked the stash on the bus?' Daryl asked.

'Day before we hit the Big Spot.' Sasha said with regret. 'We were running low on rations then. We're lower now.'

'Yeah, we'll manage.' Daryl said. 'Things go south, everyone heads for that bus. Let everybody know.'

'What if everybody doesn't know when things go bad? How long do we wait?' Tyreese asked; he was on edge, his eye still bruised from Rick's attack, his back up as he watched Rick walk down to the fence below. His voice was heavy and stern.

'As long as we can.' Daryl said grimly.

He left the siblings, pausing to look down at Beth, before he headed off towards the guns. Beth kept her eyes down on her father, her heart in her throat. There was no way to tell how this scenario would play out and for the first time in ages, she was really, truly terrified.

She felt a tap against her arm. Turning, she saw Daryl, holding out a gun to her. Fearful, Beth took it. Daryl paused as he looked at her, his eyes boring into hers. She swallowed and he turned away.

Beth could not hear what was being said down by the fence. Rick looked small, alone before the prowess of the tank and the forces the governor had mustered. Beth trusted Rick, but things did not look good, and Rick did not look strong.

The governor jumped down from the tank and took up Michonne's katana.

Beth stepped around her sister and heard herself whimper as he held it out against her father's neck.

Fear struck at Beth's insides, turning her guts to ice cold water that sloshed about and threatened to expell itself. Her hands shook against the gun as a cold wind blew about them, whipping her hair; it carried Rick's voice towards them.

'Look, I fought him before -' Rick spoke up and his words drifted over to them. 'And after, we took in his old friends. They've become leaders in what we have here. Now you put down your weapons, walk through those gates you're one of us. We let go of all of it, and nobody dies. Everyone who's alive right now. Everyone who's made it this far. We've all done the worst kinds of things just to stay alive. But we can still come back. We're not too far gone. We get to come back. I know we all can change.'

From where she stood, Beth thought she could see her father smile. He was watching Rick, and despite the sword at his throat, there was a pride in his eyes.

The Governor moved the sword away from her father's throat and Beth held her breath, held it fast as those around the Governor seemed to waver. She saw people, people who did not look ready for a fight, young women holding guns in an unsteady manner, men who looked pale and unsure, people who had been led here under false pretences suddenly wondering if what they had been fed was true. She held her breath in hope.

'Liar.' She heard the Governor say, and then her world fell apart.

The sword hit her father in the neck, breaking through the flesh and spluttering out crimson red blood which instantly poured down and soaked into his shirt.

Gunshots reigned out all around them as Hershel fell to his side, his eyes wide.

Beth began to sob, her small hands finding their way to the fence and wrapping around the cold wire as her sister sobbed and shot out through the fence beside her. Everything around her blurred through her tears, and the noise of the gunfire merged into a constant drone as everything around her fell apart. The colour drained and her vision greyed, her body shook.

Amongst the carnage, Hershel pulled himself out of the way as Beth watched, dragging himself across the floor as his neck poured. He wriggled his body across the grass in a likewise manner to the incapacitated bodies of the dead did, shuffling his wounded self to an attempt at safety. Beth watched as he pulled himself between two of the cars, but the Governor got to him. Tears poured down her face as her heart broke, her stomach churned and every piece of hope and goodness she had held on to shattered. She watched in horror as the Governor hacked away at her father's neck, severing his head from his body as the tank drove its way through the fence, bringing it down with ease.

Shaking, Beth began to shoot too, clumsily firing off anywhere.

'I'm out of ammo!' she cried.

'Run for the bus!' Maggie cried back, 'I'll cover you!'

Beth ducked her head and ran for the bus as the tank took out sections of their home left right and centre. Rubble cascaded down around her and tripped her as she ran, her arms shielding her face. She reached the bus and suddenly Maggie was there with her.

'Glenn's in there. I have to get him!' she cried.

'I'm going with you!' Beth shouted back.

Maggie stopped and turned to look at her baby sister.

'Get these people on the bus. Be ready to drive. I'll be right back.' She said.

'What if you're not?' Beth cried.

'You have to go without us,' Maggie said.

'I won't go without you!' Beth gasped.

'Beth, Beth, get these people on the bus, okay? It's your job.' She handed her sister her gun. 'We've all got jobs to do.'

Beth leant back against the bus and tried to steady herself as Maggie ran off across the yard, trying to blink back her tears.

Shaking, she climbed the steps to the bus.

There were several people seated there already, their faces dusty and some blooded. She looked around the bus, gasping in air.

'Wheres – where's Judith?' she asked.

Nobody answered her.

Swallowing, Beth climbed back off of the bus and headed back out through the dust, wincing at every shot. Glass shattered down around her as one of the windows blew out and Beth could feel the heat of the fires that had erupted around her, burning down everything they had worked so hard to achieve.

She ran down through the courtyard, but there were stray bullets everywhere. She ducked down behind the bins and hunkered down, covering her ears with her hands. As she opened her eyes, she saw the bus pull away.

'Beth!'

Beth crawled out from behind the bins to Maggie who was hurrying towards her.

'The bus!' Beth cried.

'We'll figure it out!' Maggie shouted back, pulling her sister to her feet, 'come on, we've got to go!'

The two sisters ran through the mess, listening to the shots that were continuing to fire out. Beth's shoulder and chest burned in agony as they ran, keeping close together and their heads down, avoiding the walkers that had gotten inside with the destruction of the fences. Thankfully there was so much going on that the walker's paid little attention to the sister's, their dead brains overcome with all the noise and commotion, some of them struck by a stray bullet and falling to the floor.

Neither sister stopped running until they had gotten far into the forest beyond, and even then they only stopped because circumstance forced them to. Beth could not catch her breath and her body screamed in pain, her nerve endings on fire. Maggie stopped and gasped for breath.

'We have to keep – going.' She stammered.

Beth nodded.

Taking her sister's arm, Beth pushed on through the undergrowth until the sound of gunfire and flames died down behind them and they put distance between them and the battleground. Beth's leg's burned, her feet blistered in her boots and her stomach rolled as sweat poured down her face and stuck her clothing to her back. Beside her, Maggie was in just as much of a state, her breathing hollow and laboured.

'Look,' she gasped, nodding forward.

Beth looked up through her sweat drenched hair to see an abandoned van, its bumper wrapped around a large tree. It had clearly been driven off of the road and crashed down into the wooded area below. Whoever had crashed it had escaped, leaving the drivers side door wide open, and was no where to be seen.

Beth approached the van and pulled herself up and into the cab, whilst Maggie did the same across from her on the passenger side. The floor of the cab was littered with papers and dust, the wires hanging from the dashboard. The sister's searched the cab and found a bottle of water and several mints in the glove compartment, which they shared out among each other. The water was warm but it soothed Beth's throat and brought back a little of her energy.

Exhausted, the two women pulled their-selves out of the cab and rounded the van to the back. The back doors were ajar, and guns raised ready, Maggie pulled them both open. Whatever the van had once held no longer existed, and the expanse of the van was dark and empty.

Beth stared down into the darkness, and a strange feeling came over her. The inside was small and dim, one side of the steel exterior bashed in, but there was a strange comfort within in.

'I think we should stay in here,' Maggie said, seeming to read Beth's mind.

'Yeah,' Beth said.

With a little struggle, the sister's pulled their tired and hurt bodies up into the back. Slowly, Maggie pulled the doors together behind them, closing out the day light and the world behind them.

Beth crawled towards the wall and leant her head back against it. She sighed deeply, pain flaring in her chest as she did so. She closed her eyes and allowed the cool darkness and silence to wash over her.

They sat in silence for some time, the sounds of their ragged breathing the only noise around them. Beth's head lay back against the cold steel of the van, her heart beating in her chest, every inch of her body in pain. The butchery of the past few hours played out in her head, the Governor's assault, her father's murder, the death of their home. The sword struck down in her father's pale flesh in slow motion, his blood splattered out in vivid colour, her sister's scream echoed around her head. Or had it been her own scream? She no longer knew.

'Daddy is dead.' She said. Her voice was broken and raspy in the dark silence around them. Her cheeks were wet.

'I know.'

Beth could not see Maggie in the dark, but the sound of her voice betrayed her location.

'And Glen and Daryl -'

'I know.' Maggie said again.

Beth took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She could hear her sister moving against the steel of the van, the creak of the metal as she adjusted herself.

'What now?' Beth asked.

She heard Maggie swallow. Beth opened her eyes and trained them to where she knew her sister was, and was able to make out her shape.

'We find our family.' Maggie said.

Beth nodded.

Slowly, Beth crawled towards the middle of the van, away from the walls and away from the dent. Carefully, she inched herself down and curled in on herself, laying her wet cheek against the dusty floor. She closed her eyes and held herself, small and fragile amidst the darkness, closed off and safe in the artificial womb of the van.

Tomorrow they would find their family.


	56. Chapter 56

Beth pulled herself up from the floor, her head dripping with sweat. The steel of the van felt cold against her hands, but the air around her was stuffy and oppressing. She blinked the sweat out of her eyes and looked around, kneading her fingertips into her stiff, sore shoulders. Her body ached from all of the running, her calf muscles burned and her back was sore and stiff from sleeping in a cold van. Some time in the night, Maggie had rolled away from her. She lay just beside her now, on her back, her dark hair matted and dishevelled and there were deep, dark purple bruises beneath her swollen eyes. Beth knew she had been crying, and her heart ached. Beth wiped at her own face, feeling her own dried and caked on tears, and pushed her damp hair back and out of her face.

All around them was silent, and it began to feel ominous to Beth. Hidden away within the metal, there was no way of knowing what was happening in the world outside of them. For all they knew, they could have been surrounded in the night, by walkers or humans, or swept away in a flood, or driven off by maniacs. The darkness of the vans interior was worse than the dimness of the prison, and Beth ached for the familiar comfort it had provided. She had grown tired and weary of the same grey walls, the same lino floors, the same barred doors, but now she missed it, and she longed for the comfort of her small bunk and blanket door. And most of all she longed for Daryl, as he pushed the fabric aside with his crossbow and murmured a good morning to her, sullen and quiet, but caring.

Maggie shuffled slightly then opened her eyes, a movement which looked painful by the furrowing of her brow, the grimacing of her hollowing cheekbones and she scrunched her eyes. It took her a little while to focus on her younger sister, then she sat herself up with a groan.

'Okay?' she asked, her voice croaking. It felt strange to break the silence of the van, but Beth felt herself comforted by the voice all the same.

Beth nodded.

Maggie looked around them, her eyes tired.

'Let's get out of here,' she sighed.

'Yeah,' Beth agreed.

The van creaked as the sister's crawled towards the doors; the could have easily stood up but there was something about the vehicle which stopped them. It didn't feel entirely safe, and Beth often thought back to the dent in the side, the bumper wrapped around the tree. Beth pushed it open and squinted out into the morning sun.

Outside, all was calm. There was no horde of walkers, no ambushing humans, no devastation. In fact, the morning was calm and peaceful; the sun filtered down through the trees and bathed the world around them in a soft, green glow. Beth pushed the door open a little more and looked around them. It was eerily quiet, but Beth's ears were still ringing from all the gun-fire before. The quite was oppressing.

Maggie jumped down first and brushed herself down, then took in their surroundings and held her gun steady. Beth followed, then pushed the doors back together before the two of them set out together, side by side, deeper into the under-brush. They left the van, their temporary rest stop, behind them, and ventured back through the trees, further away from the place they had spent the last six or so months. All was quiet around them and Beth gathered most of the walkers that had been in this part had been drawn to the noise at the prison grounds yesterday, for they saw no sign of any. In fact, it was a little over an hour before they came across any life at all, and this came in the form of a small squirrel, which Maggie shot dead from afar. Beth was relatively confident in her abilities to hunt and set traps, but she was too sore and too tired to do too much this morning. So she let her sister shoot and skin the little creature, simply passing her her own hunting knife to do so, which Daryl had kept sharp for her.

The sister's found a sheltered place to sit beneath a large tree and struck up a fire between them. It took a frustratingly long time and Beth's mind continuously wandered to Daryl, who could have set one in his sleep. She felt vulnerable and painfully ill-prepared without him.

'If we get back on the main road we might be able to find the bus,' Maggie said as she turned the meat over the flames, 'or track it down. Daryl showed you how to...' she trailed off.

Beth nodded, trying to ignore the lump in her throat.

The rising smoke from the cooking meat was beginning to take on a acrid smell and was starting to choke Beth. Her stomach began to knot and the smell was beginning to make her flesh prickle, a crawling sensation of heat spreading over her. She peered through the smoke, a cold sweat appearing on her forehead. She felt weighed down beneath the canopy of the trees and the smoke was suffocating her, creeping down her dehydrated throat.

'I think – I think it's done.' Maggie said.

Beth nodded, and her mind turned once again to Daryl; he had taught her how to hunt, how to construct traps, how to cook the finds, how to skin them -

Beth gulped.

'Here – you want to -' Maggie said, but Beth just about managed to shake her head before she turned away from the smoking squirrel her sister was holding up and retched. Her stomach cramped and her throat burned as she coughed up anything that was left inside of her across the mud beneath her, her eyes watering.

Once she believed she was done, she wiped her mouth on the back of her sleeve and turned back to her sister, who was looking at her steadily over the fire.

'Are you okay?' she asked.

Beth nodded, taking a deep, shuddering breath.

'Just – just so worn out,' she admitted, 'and the smell-'

Maggie nodded.

'How's your shoulder?' she asked.

Beth shook her head.

'It hurts. I don't know. I haven't checked it.'

'We ought to-'

But Beth shook her head again.

'Not right now.' She said. 'I'll be okay.'

Maggie regarded her for a moment, then she sighed.

'Okay.'

It was well past midday when the sister's re-found the road, and neither of them could be certain it was the right one.

Daryl would know, Beth thought, and she longed dearly for him.

She was completely exhausted; her eyes burned, stinging as though the inside of her lids were made of sandpaper every time she blinked, scraping down over her sore eyes., like grains of dirt. Her limbs were tender, her muscles aching and her back burned from having slept on a hard floor. It was painful for her to keep walking, but it was all she could do. If she just kept walking, perhaps they really would find the others. Perhaps they had gotten out together, Rick and Carl and Daryl, and perhaps they had set up a camp not far from where they were. If she just kept walking and listened out hard enough, maybe she would hear them. Hear Judith's cry or Carl's laugh. And she would recognise Daryl's voice from anywhere.

As for Maggie, there was a fierce determination about her. She was always a few steps ahead of Beth, her gun in one hand, her head held high. Beth knew she was pinning all of her hopes on finding that bus, on finding Glen, and right now she was certain she would and everything would be okay again. Beth wished she could be as optimistic, as tall and as strong, but she was feeling broken. Broken and sick.

Her stomach ached, an unpleasant mixture of hunger and queasiness. Her body cried for her to stop, but she could not. Walking began to grow painful as her stomach grew in pressure, her insides feeling as though they were wriggling around within her, trying to get out. They swirled around within her like acid and Beth found herself hugging her arms around her waist.

'Come on, Beth, I think we're near,' Maggie said.

'Near where?' Beth asked through gritted teeth.

Maggie stopped for a moment to look back at her younger sister. Maggie's eyes were wide and shining but Beth could see that she was close to the edge, that there was a hysteria about her. She looked Beth over and bit her already sore and broken lip.

'Beth you look like death,' she said, frowning, 'are you okay?'

'I feel sick,' Beth said simply.

Maggie walked back towards her and placed the back of her hand against her sister's sweating head.

'You feel hot.' she said, and Beth saw the fear pass across her sister's face, 'you were exposed back in A block. You might be sick.'

Beth swallowed.

'Come on. We need to find the others. It's even more important now. Put an arm around me.'

Maggie wrapped one arm around Beth's waist as Beth wrapped one weak arm around her sister's shoulders. It was in this awkward manner that they carried on, walking along the dusty road, Beth's feet occasionally dragging across the dust as her energy slipped.

'There are car tracks here' Beth said after a while.

'Hm?' Maggie stopped and looked down to where Beth was pointing. Amongst the dirt of the road were clear tire marks, leading away from them. Maggie's face lit up and she hurried them both along. Beth kept her eyes on the road, watching as the tire tracks grew more and more erratic. From straight, they began to swerve from either side of the road, and grew deeper in marks. Beth swallowed, but Maggie's demeanour did not change.

They turned the corner and straight ahead of them was the bus, plunged off the side of the road and towards the dipped edge of bushes and trees.

Maggie stopped. She was breathing heavily, her chest rising rapidly. Then, with a deep breath, she let go of Beth and headed towards it.

'Maggie!' Beth called, but Maggie did not stop. She took off at a run and so Beth limped after her, trying to force her body to go faster.

Maggie slowed as she approached the bus, rounding on it and heading towards the windows.

Beth arrived just as a walker appeared at it, slamming up against the window and making both sister's jump. Beth took several steps back as an elder walker leaned out of a broken window, growling low in its throat and reaching an arm out towards them. More arms reached out as Maggie walked towards the back doors.

'I have to know if he's in there,' she said to Beth, her voice breaking.

Beth looked over the bus, taking in the puncture wounds, the bullet holes. The bus must have been caught in the cross fire, everyone within it must have died. Her heart beat profusely in her chest, almost painfully against her empty stomach. She looked at her sister, at her dark eyes as they tried to hold back tears, the pale lips she was biting, steadying herself. She was trying her hardest to look strong, to look calm.

'Okay,' Beth said. 'Let them out one at a time.'

Maggie took a deep breath and nodded. Slowly, Beth opened the door, allowing one walker to fall out. He growled deeply as he pushed past the door and fell to the gravel. It wasn't Glen.

Maggie stabbed him through the head. She stood up, shook her hair out of her face and looked to Beth. She nodded. Beth let another out. And another. But after the third, the walker's inside had figured out what was happening, and had all piled their bloated bodies against the door. Their hands pushed against the door with vigour, the guttural growls of their dead throats loud and threatening, the stench overpowering.

'I – I can't hold it!' Beth grunted as the metal began to push her backwards.

Suddenly, several of the walkers fell out of the door and hit the floor, picking them selves up quickly and heading towards Maggie. Beth took her knife and wrestled with as many as she could whilst Maggie stood aside, staring off into the oncoming walkers. She was breathing shallowly, her mouth open.

'Maggie!' Beth cried, as a walker advanced on her; her shoulder burned as she grappled with it, trying to keep it off of her. It's teeth gnashed towards her face, its own face swollen and purple, eyes blank and unknown. Beth could only surmise that a death within the bus had triggered this outbreak, spreading too quickly for anyone to control.

Then Maggie was there; she pulled the walker from her sister and kicked it to the floor. As the walker attempted to stand itself back up, Maggie grabbed it by its hair and slammed its head against the side of the bus, again, and again, and again until its face was nothing but a pulpy, bloodied mess, eye sockets caved in, flesh dripping from its shattered bones. Then she pulled its flailing body off and plunged her knife deep into its skull with a scream. She let the body drop and stepped back, wiping her arm across her head, breathing heavy.

Beth could see she was close to tears as she stepped away from the bodies and looked over the ones littered across the floor.

'Maybe he got away,' Beth said, looking over the bodies too. None of the faces or the bodies matched up to Glen.

Beth swallowed hard as her eyes moved across the bloodied mess on the side of the road as she recognised some of the distorted faces, some of the items of clothing.

'They were good people' she said softly. 'All of them.'

Maggie looked up at the bus.

Before Beth could say any more, she had run to the bus and pulled herself up into it. Beth saw her disappear inside, heard the growl of a walker, then the silence that followed. Her heart was in her throat as she waited.

Slowly, she approached the bus and peered in. Maggie was sitting in one of the seats, surrounded by blood and gore, torn apart bodies and guts strewn all around her. And she was sobbing.

Beth pulled herself up in after her and looked around the bus. She made her way down the middle aisle, her boots squelching as they trod across the innards that littered the floor, soaked into the carpet. She could only imagine the devastation that had taken place here, terrified people fleeing for their lives, trapped within the bus, unable to escape as their friends, family, loved ones died around them, bullets piercing the bus, killing them, reanimating them, then being torn limb from limb, their wounded flesh feasted on as the bus drove itself off of the side of the road.

'He's not here,' Maggie cried, 'he's not here.'

Beth slowly approached her sister and laid a hand on her shoulder. Her sister's body shook as she cried, tears pouring down her face, leaving streaks through the mud and the grime and the blood that caked it.

'Then we'll find him.' Beth said.

Maggie, sniffing hard, placed her own hand atop Beth's. She nodded.

Maggie's violent outburst with the walkers and tears seemed to have grounded her somewhat, and the sister's were able to walk away from the butchery of the bus a little more together. They walked side by side and in silence for what felt like a long time, keeping to the road. They discovered a few abandoned cars on their way, from which they found one bottle of water and a few granola bars. Beth was unable to eat anything, despite her hunger, for her stomach was not in its best shape, and it lurched as she took a bite of the stale bar, her mouth turning cold and sour until she was forced to spit it back out. She managed some of the water however, relishing the liquid as it momentarily soothed her raw skin. One of the cars they found Beth leant in the back and was shocked suddenly to see a babies car seat still strapped in the back. It was bloodied but thankfully empty, yet it took Beth's breath away for a moment. Her mind forced an image of Judith strapped within the seat and she felt her heart lurch. Where was Judith now? She had not been able to find her at the prison, so she hoped that meant someone else had got her. She was not on the bus, at least. Beth reached out and gently stroked the side of the fabric, noticing how dirty her nails were against the dark blue, until Maggie gently pulled her away.

'We'll find them,' she said simply.

A little while on from the car and its baby seat, they came across a truck stop. It was one of those tiny, old places with the neon sign outside and a greasy spoon diner attached. Gingerly, the sister's made their way towards it, treading carefully.

'Do you think the other's ever found this?' Beth asked softly, keeping her eyes on their surroundings.

'Maybe.' Maggie shrugged. 'They would go out pretty far.'

'A lot of gas here, and those abandoned trucks could easily be siphoned from.' Beth said.

Maggie glanced down at her, a smile playing across her lips.

'What?' Beth frowned.

'Yer Daryl's gal aint ya,' Maggie grinned, trying to imitate his particular accent.

Beth laughed, but it was bittersweet. She missed him.

The light fixtures inside the small building were falling from a decrepit ceiling and still flickering, casting the store and the outside step in a creepy, ominous light. The front door was smashed in, so Maggie stepped over the threshold and into the weirdly lit store beyond. As could have been told from the state of the door, the inside was ransacked, the shelves fallen and the till pulled apart.

Slowly, the two women made their way around the small store, picking up what they could and inspecting them. There was not much left, but they managed to fill a plastic bag with a few bottles of juice and bags of dried fruit, pork scratchings and nuts.

'Check behind the counter for ammo,' Maggie told her sister, pointing towards the counter.

Beth did as she was told, stepping carefully over the broken glass. As she went, she noticed the door to the greasy spoon was open ajar. Beth passed it slowly and ducked behind the counter. She rummaged through what was left; there was one soggy pack of cigarettes but no ammo. She pocketed the cigarettes and stood up to shake her head across at her sister. She was just about to speak when her head suddenly went foggy.

Blinking hard, she put her hands flat down onto the worktop, ignoring the tiny specks of glass that pierced her skin. She took several deep breaths, keeping her eyes trained on her shaking hands.

'Beth? Are you okay?' Maggie hurried across to her.

Beth shook her head, swallowing hard as a coldness swept over her. Eventually, as she regained composure, she looked back up and into the concerned face of her sister.

'I'm okay,' she breathed, 'just came over faint.'

'You feel sick?' Maggie asked.

Beth considered it for a moment, regarding her own body. She definitely felt queasy.

'A little.' She confessed.

Maggie nodded.

'I think we've got all everything we can from here, let's go.'

'Let's check the cafe first,' Beth said, 'might be water.'

Maggie eyed the door, its hanging 'open' sign still visible. She nodded.

The cafe was much the same as the store, except for more natural light through the wall of windows, at least where they were not stained with grime and dirt. The sister's stepped through the booths, their boots sticking to the floor as they walked. The smell in the cafe was almost too much for Beth to take, and she regretted suggesting they ever enter the room. The stench of stale grease filled the air, mixed with decaying flesh and dust. It was over empowering and Beth felt herself becoming light headed again.

Maggie, unaware of Beth's predicament, headed towards the counter which was thick with grime, dust having settled atop the grease and forming an inch thick layer of filth. Maggie passed it and headed for the small kitchen behind it.

Slowly, Beth followed her.

The smell in the kitchen was even worse, and Beth had to cover her face to stop herself from gagging.

Maggie headed to the pantry door and pulled it open a fraction of a second too late; Beth saw the panic flit across her face as she turned the handle, as both herself and Maggie heard the groans. The door fell open and bodies fell out with it, knocking Maggie to the floor and taking her breath away.

The walkers converged on her, some picking their-selves back up and heading for Beth.

Beth kicked and shoved her way to her sister and used all of her remaining strength to pull her sister out from beneath them. Maggie kicked them off of her, pushing herself back with her feet. With Beth's help, she found her footing and stood back up, but the room was full. There must have been at least fifteen, all crammed into the one small kitchen.

'There!' Maggie called to her sister, 'the back exit!'

Beth looked to where her sister had nodded to see a small glass door leading out to a car park. She nodded as she held a large walker at bay and struggled to get her knife between his eyes. As he fell, he brought Beth down with him, crashing her knees into the tile below. She cried out in pain, but rolled herself off of the body. A smaller, female walker was on her before she had even got to her knees, their bony fingers digging into her collar bone. She cried out again and grabbed a handful of the walker's hair, pulling it down over her shoulder and to the floor before her. Grabbing at the oven, Beth pulled herself up then brought her boot down on the walker's face until it caved in.

Maggie was evading the walkers as best she could, dodging them before going in for the kill. The room was too small for her to fire her remaining bullets, they could easily have reverberated and hit either herself or Beth. She was sweating profusely, and blood and bits of flesh were hanging from her shirt and hair. Walker's were getting between the two sisters, until when Beth glanced over again, she could no longer see Maggie, only hear her.

Beth felt something at her ankle and looked down to see a walker had clamped onto it and was dragging itself towards her. Beth cried out and tried to get away but the walker's teeth connected; Beth screamed and stamped her foot down again, smashing the head in around her own boot. Tears were pouring down her face as she pulled herself out and away from the mess, her heart beating so fast she thought it would burst. She collided with another walker who instantly pulled her into a death hug from behind. She screamed and kicked out, smashing her head into its nose. Beth heard the crack of bone, but the walker did not release her. She threw herself forward with all of her might, bringing the walker forward with her. Once they hit the floor, Beth rolled out of its way before swinging her knife back towards it. She did not allow herself a second to breathe before she pulled herself away and crawled hysterically towards the back-doors. She was sobbing as she pulled herself up by the handle and forced open the door; the fresh air was a fantastic relief to her and she gulped it down as she fell out onto the concrete. She struggled to her feet and fell forward several steps before her legs gave way and she crashed back down again.

Her head was spinning and her stomach was rolling; she retched up again and again, tasting the salty wet of her tears on her lips and seeing her lank hair blood stained as it hung before her. Beth could not get the air down her throat or into her lungs, and her head was pounding and her heart hammering.

She was gasping in pain; was she under water? Her vision was swimming and she simply could not breathe. Had she closed the door behind her? Were the walkers converging on her? Her entire body was shaking and sweat was pouring from every inch of her body. Her throat and her chest were beginning to burn in agony as she tried to get her breath back, but her heart was lodged in her throat and would not allow it. The world around her was beginning to grey, then the concrete of the ground was coming up towards her and her head it the ground. Everything went black.


	57. Chapter 57

There was a soft, rhythmic bleeping somewhere in the distance. It came to Beth as if from under water, as though she were submerged, unable to bring her head above the surface. Beth couldn't place it. Her eyes were unfathomably sore, even closed. She moved them lightly beneath her lids, trying to understand the light that was filtering through them. The beeping was steady, and she realised there was a ticking beneath it. Slowly, Beth opened her eyes, and looked around the brightly lit room she found herself in. It was small and sterile, and she was lying in the middle of it on a white bed, thin white blankets drawn up to her chest.

Suddenly, Beth pulled herself up, throwing off the blankets from her body and grabbed at her ankle, running her hands over the pale skin, dirty, blurred images of the walkers clamping its teeth around her boot swimming through her mind. It was clear. There were no bites.

She let out a heavy sigh of relief. Then she looked down at herself properly; she was garbed in a hospital gown with an IV tube taped into the crease of her arm, a heart-rate monitor attached to her fingers. She raised her hand to look at it, then down at her other arm that was in a plaster cast.

Panicking, Beth pulled the drip from her arm and tore off the monitor. The beeping ceased.

The light wooden door to the small white room opened and a doctor and officer entered – or at least, two persons in the uniform of each profession entered.

'Good, you're awake,' the man in the doctor's uniform said, whilst the woman in the officer's uniform looked on, her face still and stern. The room suddenly felt a lot smaller and a lot hotter.

'Where am I?' Beth blurted, panic rising in her throat.

'Grady memorial hospital,' the man said slowly, his voice calm and soft. He kept his eyes on Beth, and Beth felt he was attempting to reassure her. The woman kept her distance. 'I'm Doctor Steven Edwards and this is Officer Dawn Lerner. Do you remember your name?'

'Beth,' she said, looking from the man to the woman, then back to the man, wondering who on earth these people were and how on earth she came to be in their company. 'How did I get here?'

'My officers found you on the side of the road surrounded by rotters.' Dawn Lerner said. Her voice was laced with severity, and Beth was unsure how to take it. There was a pounding behind her temples.

'Your wrist was fractured and you suffered a head injury, not to mention dehydration and the reopening of old wounds.' Edwards said.

Beth gingerly reached up to touch her chest, feeling fresh bandages beneath her gown and acknowledging the ache that grew there.

'Was my – was the woman I was with – is she here too?'

The woman looked her over.

'You were alone.' She said. 'If we hadn't saved you, you'd be one of them right now. So... you owe us.'

Beth swallowed. Her head was still foggy and her chest was aching. She tried to get out of the bed. Something wasn't right.

'No, no, don't get up,' Dr Edwards said, 'you've been through a lot, your body is still healing.'

Beth looked from the doctor to the officer. She was having trouble processing the situation. The ticking of the clock continued to punctuate the room, and as Beth listened she realized she could hear voices and footsteps just outside the door, a low buzz of people.

'I'll leave you to it,' Dr Lerner said. She paused to look at Beth once more, and Beth felt an odd chill run down her spine.

Once the woman had left, the doctor headed towards the bed and tucked Beth back in, carefully replacing the blankets on the bed and fluffing up her pillows. Beth felt silly as he moved about her, she felt too undressed, vulnerable. She was having trouble processing how she had gotten her.

'I'm going to attach you back up to this heart monitor, is that okay?' Dr Edwards said.

Slowly, Beth nodded.

The doctor gently reattached the monitor; his hands were warm and soft, and it helped put Beth a little at ease. It was strange to feel another human's touch, especially a stranger. She tried to keep her breathing steady and remain calm. Whatever the scenario was here, her body was too weak to make a run for it just yet. She needed to figure things out first.

'You were in quite some state,' Doctor Edwards said as he fiddled with some dials on the monitor, 'is that a gun wound on your chest?'

'Yeah,' Beth said, glancing down at herself, 'it was.'

'Whoever patched you up did a good job,' he said.

Beth nodded, a lump suddenly forming in her throat. She swallowed past it.

'I was surprised to find you out in such a place and in such a state in your condition – and so dehydrated. That's what the drip was for.'

Beth nodded. Then she frowned.

'What do you mean?' she asked.

'I guess it can't be helped these days, no one is exactly where they want to be.' Edwards sighed. 'Do you want to reattach the drip? You're probably okay now. I can get you some water, some food, and we probably have some vitamins around this place.'

'What did you mean in my condition?' Beth asked; there was a sour taste in her mouth, and the beeping on the monitor was starting to speed up.

Dr Edwards looked her over for a moment, then realization dawned on him, subtly changing the look on his face.

'You didn't know.' It wasn't phased as a question.

'Know what?' Beth breathed. Her face felt flushed.

'How old are you, Beth?' Edwards asked.

'Eighteen – nineteen – I'm, I'm not sure,' Beth shook her head.

Doctor Edwards nodded.

'Well Beth, you're pregnant.'

Beth swallowed. Bile rose in her throat, which she tried hard to swallow past. She breathed out deeply through her nostrils as a strange numbness spread up her body.

'How?' she whispered.

'I -' The doctor stammered for a moment, frowning slightly.

'No,' Beth shook her head, 'I mean – how far?'

'I would put it at three months,' Edwards said softly. He returned his eyes to hers, his eyebrows slanted in concern. 'You really didn't know?'

Slowly, Beth shook her head. But had she really not known? She had been feeling sick, but it could have just as easily been the prison sickness, yet there had been a strange, niggling feeling in the back of her mind, but too much had been going on for her to think too hard on it. She shook her head. None of this made any sense. And Daryl – her stomach lurched as her mouth went cold.

'I'm going to be sick!'

Doctor Edwards was there with a card bowl in record time, holding it out for Beth to retch in to. There was very little left in her stomach, so what came up was mostly just water, but it hurt her chest and throat none the less.

Slowly, Beth came back up and leant her head back against the pillows. Her head was pounding. She wiped at her eyes. Edwards handed her a box of tissues.

'I'll leave you for a while,' Edwards said.

He waited for Beth to respond, so slowly she nodded. Edwards offered Beth a smile, then he slowly left the room, glancing across at her one last time before the wooden door swung shut behind him. He took the bowl with him.

Beth lay in her bed, her head spinning through the pain that reverberated through it.

How had she ended up in such a place, wired up and wrapped up in a completely strange hospital, full of completely strange people. They had taken her in and mended her, so it would have been safe to assume they were good people, but Beth couldn't quite accept that. There was something about the way the woman had looked at her. And where was Maggie? The officer had said she was alone, but Maggie must have been there... unless of course the walker's had overpowered her, got to her – but she couldn't think like that. Maggie was so much stronger than she was, she would have been okay. When had these people gotten to her, where exactly had they found her? If Maggie had been there, why hadn't they taken her in, too? It didn't make much sense and it only caused Beth's head to spin more. She didn't even have any real idea of how long she had been here for, how long she had been out for, or where she even really was.

Carefully, Beth took the monitor from her hand and climbed out of the bed. The floor was unexpectedly cold on her bare feet, and she winced as she stood up. She had been lying down for some time, and her muscles complained at suddenly being used, but Beth forced them over to the big window anyway. Leaning her hands on the windowsill, she looked out; a series of built up, high rise buildings met her view, the world around them decrepit, dark and singed. Beth had never seen this place before but she knew from her view that she was in Atlanta, and so not too far away. Somewhere out there were her family; she could not give up on that.

But where was Daryl? She still didn't know whether he had gotten out of the prison, if he was okay, if he was even alive. Beth's stomach lurched, and she put her good hand down on it. It didn't feel any different, any bigger. Was there really a baby in there? Maybe the doctor had got it wrong. How could this have happened? They had always been so careful, they had always used protection. Beth closed her eyes and thought back as she steadied herself as best she could with her cast hand against the windowsill.

Hadn't there been that once... in the house? Yes, Beth thought there had been one time. One time. One single time and she was pregnant – pregnant by Daryl Dixon – pregnant before twenty-one – what would her father say? Beth covered her face with her hands, feeling the hard, cold of the cast on one arm. It didn't matter what her father would say. He was dead.

Beth sniffed hard, her eyes welling. She couldn't think like that, not now, or she would fall apart. Her father would always be with her, she had to hold on to that. Just like her mother had always been with her, hadn't she? As Beth thought of her mother, she was overcome with a strange sensation, a mixture of fear, guilt with an unexpected hint of excitement. Slowly, she lowered her hands from her face and placed them both against her womb.

Like it or not, there was a life growing inside of her. It was not what Beth had planned, and not what she had expected; everything in this world now was so dark and gritty that something like this should never had happened, but it had. She had fallen in love with a man and together they had created a life.

Beth swallowed. If this was real, if this was going to be a thing, then she needed to find that man. She needed to find Daryl.

Beth took herself back over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. There was no way of knowing how Daryl would react to this. Would he be pleased? Beth bit her lip. He was a serious, sullen man, and he only ever saw the dark in things, so somehow Beth did not expect that he would see the good in this. And as she thought about it, she wondered whether she could. Was there any sense in bringing a baby into this world, in the current state that it was in? At one point she had thought so, seeing Judith thrive and grow, but it had all been a lie; they had allowed a blanket to be pulled over their eyes. Judith's entry into the world and her first months were simple and easy because they had had the prison, and for some reason Beth had allowed herself to think that would always be the case, that Judith would grow up happy and safe and strong. Of course, that wasn't the case, and Beth had no idea whether Judith was even alive any more. If she had died a painful, brutal death, had her few short lived months in this dark world been worth it? How many happy times had she had? And if Beth had this baby, how many happy moments would it have? Would it's life too be short and painful, without even the pretense of safety. Would Beth be able to keep it safe?

She took several deep breaths, attempting to stop herself from spiraling into panic. She wasn't ready for this; she needed her sister, she needed Daryl, hell she even needed Rick, but none of them were here with her now. None of them were even guaranteed alive.

Doctor Edwards returned to Beth some time later. He had brought her a set of scrubs and shoes, which he lay at the end of her bed.

'Dawn wants you to help with the rounds,' he said. 'If you're up to it.'

Beth looked up at him.

'Alright,' she nodded.

Edwards left her to change and tie back her hair, then took her to a room not far from her own one. In it lay a man, wired up to a respirator. The machine hissed as the heart monitor beeped, and just like Beth's room, the click ticked.

'Cardiac arrest and extreme hydration.' Edwards said as he approached the side of the bed. 'I tried to do what I could.'

He walked to the respirator and turned the switch.

'Wait,' Beth said, frowning. 'That's it?'

'If patients don't show any signs of approving,' Edwards said as the patient began to flat-line, 'well, Dawn calls it.'

Beth watched as he moved towards the mans head and stuck a scalpel deep into his temple. She lowered her eyes.

'Help me get him on the gurney.' Edwards said.

Together, they managed to get the man onto the gurney, cover his body with a white sheet and wheel him out into the corridor. Beth pulled it along whilst Edwards pushed, the sound of the wheels squeaking against the linoleum as they rounded the corridor. They passed Officer Dawn and another officer as they went. Beth felt Dawn's eyes follow her as she passed, a cold look that not only chilled Beth, but almost frightened her.

'Come on, the bodies getting cold.' Edwards said.

They pushed the body past several rooms, some of which Beth saw were occupied. A woman made eye contact with her as she closed the door.

'How many people live here?' Beth asked Edwards.

'Just enough to keep us going,' Edwards said as they rounded the corner and headed for the elevator, 'some of us started here, some came as patients.'

'Can't we bury him?' Beth asked as she pulled up before the open shaft.

'No,' Edwards said, 'we only go out when we need to. It may not be the most dignified disposal system, but we work with what we have. We've managed to secure and guard the stairwells, but the windows are blown out on the ground floor. Rotters find their way into the basement when they hear a noise. And if the bodies are warm or warm enough, they clean up some of the mess. Use everything you can use.' Edwards tipped the gurney and the body slid off. It fell down the dark shaft, hitting one wall with a dull thud before continuing its descent and landing with a squelch at the bottom.

'Plus it's the fastest way down.' Edwards said.

He turned the gurney around and began the return journey as the sounds of the walkers below drifted up the echoing chamber, their hungry and curious groans ominous.

'We've got another one!' Dawn called as they pushed the gurney back towards the room.

Edwards paused to look at Beth, then they both followed Dawn into one of the room another officer was wheeling a new gurney in to. Upon it lay an unconscious man.

'Found his wallet,' the man said, 'Gavin Trevitt.'

'He fell from a first floor apartment trying to get away from some rotters,' a female officer who was already in the room told Dawn.

'He's lost a lot of blood and his vitals are dropping. I Don't think he's going to make it.'

Beth stood in the corner of the room, beside the door, watching what was unfolding around her. Edwards had opened the man's shirt and was inspecting his chest.

Dawn stormed to the other side of the bed.

'You said you wanted to save people, so save him.'

'I don't even know the extent of his injuries.' Edwards said, exasperated. 'Look, this one's a loser. You said you didn't want me wasting resources.'

'Well, today I want you to try.' Dawn said.

Edwards stared at her, then he sighed.

'Okay, plug the EKG and the ultrasound into that battery pack. Go.' He said to Beth. Beth moved from where she had been stood beside the door and begun to do as she was told, plugging the equipment in as Dawn watched, stony face and serious.

'Good. Good, good, good. Now attach it to the patient.' Edwards said as Beth attached the wires to his skin.

The monitors started to beep as Edwards ran the ultrasound over his chest.

'Tension pneumothorax. Punctured lung - Beth, I need a large hollow needle in that cabinet.' He held his keys out to Beth but Dawn snatched them from her and opened the cabinet herself.

Dawn handed over the needle and Edwards jabbed it into his chest. It punctured the skin and the build up of blood spluttered from the hollow end and erupted into the air. He twisted it until the beeping calmed down.  
'Is he gonna make it?' Dawn asked.

'He fell from a building, Dawn.' Edwards said.

'Is he going to make it?' Dawn asked again, puncturing each word with a dark emphasis.

Edwards looked at her. Then he pulled up the man's shirt to show his bloated, mottled stomach. It was covered in a series of intermingling purple and yellow bruises.

'You see these bruises? He has internal bleeding, but I need a CAT scan to know how bad. And even if I could determine that, I don't have the tools to save him. I told you, this was a waste of resources.'

Dawn stared across at him, and Beth could see her jaw working.

Suddenly she turned and slapped Beth straight across the face.

Pain and stars erupted across Beth's face as her head was whipped backwards. She grimaced in pain and put her hand to her face as Dawn said to Edwards -

'Steve, try to grasp the stakes here.'

Beth looked across to Edwards, who looked shell shocked as he watched Dawn leave the room. She held her hand to her burning cheek, feeling the trickle of blood that had begun to run from her suddenly newly opened stitches.

Beth and Edwards just looked at each other.

'Come. I'll – I'll clean you up.' he said.

In a daze, Beth followed him back into her room, where he set about cleaning and re-stitching her cheek.

'Is she always like that?' Beth asked as Edwards held a gauze against her cheek.

'Only on her bad days,' he replied, 'unfortunately for us, those are the only kind she has.'

Edwards restitched her with minimal pain, although her cheek stung badly from the impact. Whilst she sat in silence upon the bed, her mind wandered to the baby inside her. What was all of this doing for it?

Once he was done, Edwards sat back to admire his work.

'Noah left you a shirt,' he said.

'What's wrong with this one?'

'She likes things neat,' Edwards said, gesturing to the blood on her scrubs. 'I'll wait for you outside.'

Beth waited for Edwards to leave, then took the new shirt from her pillow. She took a moment to appreciate the soft feeling of the fabric, the smell of detergent, the way it had been folded. It was a luxury she was not used to. They had tried their best back at the prison, but this was a different level.

She lay it on her lap and began to unfold it when her hands hit upon something in the pocket. Opening it, she pulled out a green lolly.

Beth turned it over in her hands, smiling.

'Dawn needs you!'

Beth stuffed the lolly beneath her mattress and pulled the top on and joined Edwards outside. He nodded towards an adjacent room and Beth followed him in.

Within, Dawn and a fellow officer were strapping a woman down to the gurney. She was struggling against them, and Beth saw her arm was bleeding. On closer inspection, Beth saw it was a bite.

'Whatever you were thinking, it wasn't worth it.' Dawn said, strapping the woman down. 'Okay, you have two choices. Either we cut off your arm or you do.'

'Screw you and your little bitch!' the woman spat, aiming it towards the male officer in the room.

'Smart-ass whore.' he growled, suddenly moving towards her.

'Gorman, get out of here!' Dawn snapped, forcing the man away.

The man named Gorman looked at Dawn, then stormed past Beth and from the room.

Edwards moved to administer a shot to the woman, but she struggled away from him

'It's aesthetic.' he said. 'You need it.'

'Go to hell.' The woman snapped.

'She made her choice.' Dawn said seriously. 'Do it.' She looked steadily at Edwards. 'Do it.'

'No, no, no! I said leave me alone!' The woman screamed.

'We're not going to let you die. We are not going to let you turn.' Dawn snapped, holding the woman down against the bed as the woman sobbed.

Whilst this unfolded, Beth watched from the doorway, her eyes wide with horror. The sound of the woman's cries were turning her stomach, and she turned to leave.

'Where do you think you're going?' Dawn shouted suddenly, spotting Beth.

Beth opened her mouth, closed it, looked to the crying woman and opened it again.

'I can't help.' she stammered.

'Do you want her to die?' Dawn shouted.

'Beth, I need you to hold her down.' Edwards said 'Do it now. Now. Come on.'

He nodded to the woman, his eyes on Beth. Beth swallowed, panic rising in her. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to move, one foot in front of the other across the small room.

'Keep your hands off me!' The woman screamed as Beth moved around the bed and up towards the woman's head and pressed her hands down against the woman's chest. 'I'm not going back to him!

'You don't have to.' Dawn said.

'You can't control them!' The woman cried, tears pouring down the side of her flushed face as she pushed against Beth's hands.

'I will.' Dawn insisted.

'Beth, you ready?' Edwards asked.

Beth held the woman down as Edwards began to saw at her arm. The woman kept her mouth shut at first, as the cry of pain built up from deep within her chest, as a moan at first, and then she opened her mouth and screamed. Blood spurted from the wound as the flesh opened up, and Beth tried her hardest to keep the screaming woman down. Her vision began to blur and her stomach twisted, but she gritted her teeth and held fast as saw hit bone and kept going. Blood poured out and covered the bed beneath the woman's arm, and Beth tried her hardest to stay in the room, stay awake, stay from throwing up.

It was afterwards, once the woman was sedated and minus half an arm, that Beth was able to get her breath back. She took her blood soaked clothing to the laundry room, where a young boy was ironing. He smiled at her as she walked in.

'You okay? I'm Noah.' he said.

The room was warm, the air misty from the iron and something about it made Beth's heart ache, the particular smell the iron produced suddenly transporting her all the way back to her farmhouse and her mother. She blinked.

'Of the lollipop guild,' he said.

Beth stood where she was and held the clothes to her chest. She looked at the boy before her for a moment, then mustered a weak, unsure smile.

'Beth,' she said. 'Thanks for that.'

'Figured you could use a pick-me-up after this morning. Guess I should have brought the whole jar.' He said as Beth handed him the clothes over. Noah turned to the clothes on the shelves behind him and picked out a pair. 'Here, these should fit.' He handed them over to her.

'You know what happened with Joan?' Beth asked after a moments hesitation; she had learnt that that was the name of the woman from Doctor Edwards. 'If she'd have stayed, worked for a while, couldn't she have just left?'

Noah chuckled as he returned to his ironing.

'I haven't seen it work like that yet.' He said.

'How long have you been here?' Beth asked.

'I guess about a year.' Noah said. He looked at Beth, then put down his iron and pulled up his trouser leg to show a deep wound along his calf. 'Dad and I were both pretty messed up when they found us. They said that they could only save one. For the longest time, I actually believed them. Now I get it. Dad was bigger, stronger. Would have fought back. Would have been a threat.'

Beth frowned, slightly confused.

'They left him behind on purpose?' She asked. Noah smiled.

'And Dawn just looked the other way.' he said. 'See, she's in charge, but just barely. And it's getting worse. It's why I'm out of here when the time is right. I came looking for my uncle. Gotta get back to my mom.'

'Where's home?' Beth asked.

'Richmond. Virginia. We had walls.' Noah said, a smile forming across his lips. 'See, they think I'm scrawny. They think I'm weak. But they don't know shit about me. About what I am. About what you are.'

He smiled at Beth, and for the first time since she had woken up here, she smiled back with sincerity. Noah was right. They didn't know about her, what she was capable of, what she could do. She wasn't going to let them walk all over her and use her, and she wasn't about to let them keep her here forever, either. Whatever happened, Beth had to get back to her family, to her sister and to Daryl, and she needed to make sure both she and the baby got back to them in one piece.


	58. Chapter 58

Beth's next few days at the hospital were more or less the same as her first; she followed Doctor Edwards and helped on the rounds, she cleaned and gathered supplies, and she did as she was told. She saw Noah about the place, and the two of them often exchanged looks, and the little glances helped Beth to feel less alone. The couple of nights she had spent in the hospital were difficult, as her room darkened around her and she lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, her hands on her belly, her mind on Daryl.

She imagined him out there somewhere, camped around a small fire, his face dark and miserable. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into him, lay her small body against his, feel his strong arms around her, his stubble against her neck. She needed him now more than ever, needed his reassurance, his comfort, his strength.

And when she woke with the queasy feeling of nauseous in the pit of her stomach, her mind was on Daryl. It was his baby that was causing her discomfort, his baby that kept her awake at night in fits of panic. It was almost too difficult to believe, too unreal. It was easy to just imagine she was sick - her life at the prison, her life with Daryl felt a million miles away now.

'Are you really in there?' she whispered one morning, as she woke to the usual sound of the ticking clock. Her hands lay flat against her stomach and of course no one answered her.

Beth had been at the hospital for a few days when she got the idea; she was passing the room of the still unconscious Gavin Trevitt when she spotted the equipment wired up to him. Remembering the way Doctor Edwards had examined him, Beth set out to find the doctor and pose her question to him. She found him in his office, sat back in his oversized chair reading a book. The office all around him was a mess; books and papers covered the surface of his desk, whilst even more joined paintings and boxes on the office floor. It looked as if he had tried to horde everything from life before the fall in one small room.

Edwards looked up as Beth arrived in his doorway, her hand raised ready to knock on the open door.

'I used to feel like I was drowning in research' he sighed, putting the book down on the desk before him. 'Now the oceans are dry and I'm suffocating in boredom.'

'You're lucky' Beth said as she stepped further into his dimly lit office. 'If you feel safe enough to be bored, you're lucky.'

Doctor Edwards regarded her for a moment, then smiled.

'What can I do you for, Beth?' he asked.

'Well,' Beth said, wringing her hands together before her scrubs, 'I remembered the sonogram you gave that man, Gavin Trevitt, and I wondered whether you could do the same for me. For, you know, the baby.'

Doctor Edwards sat back in his chair, his hands laced in front of him. Then he clapped them to his thighs and got up.

'I think I can.' he smiled.

Edwards led Beth to a vacant room and instructed her to lay upon the made up bed.

Gingerly, Beth climbed up onto the bed and lay back, feeling a little foolish as Edwards played around with the monitor beside her, plugging different things in and turning dials. Beth took the time to look about the room; it was no different to the one she had woken up in three days ago, with the white walls, the light blue flooring, the ticking clock that Beth counted the seconds down on.

'Okay, if you can lift your top up for me.' Edwards said.

Beth pulled the top of her scrubs up to reveal her pale stomach, her hands shaking slightly. Her stomach looked no different than it usually did, and Beth turned her head slightly to see if any angle showed any difference. It still looked flat.

'I only have a little of this,' Edwards said, producing a bottle. 'This is going to be cold.'

Beth nodded and braced herself as Edwards squirted the clear liquid onto her skin. He spread it around a little, and goosebumps appeared across Beth's skin as she sucked in her breath. Then he placed the transducer onto her belly.

The monitor beside her flicked, and a grainy image appeared. She watched the screen as Edwards moved the probe over her, pressing lightly.

'See here?' Edwards said, pointing to the screen. 'Here is your baby.'

Beth pushed herself up and stared at the screen. It was grainy and confusing. She shook her head.

'This section here is the head,' Edwards said, circling the monitor.

Slowly, Beth nodded.

'Your baby is about 4 inches long, I would put you around fourteen weeks,' he said. 'I'm not a midwife but everything looks good.'

'So that's – it's real?' Beth asked.

Doctor Edwards smiled.

'Yes, it's real.'

Beth swallowed. Her heart was beating firmly in her chest. The image on the screen began to blur as she stared at it, her eyes welling with tears. It was real. There really was a baby inside of her.

'Fourteen weeks,' she whispered.

'Yes. By now your baby is fully formed, even the toes and fingers are becoming distinct, even growing nails, if I remember rightly.'

Beth swallowed again.

'When will I – when will it show?' Beth asked shakily.

'I would say soon,' Edwards nodded, 'in the next couple of weeks you should start to rounden up. And the sickness you've been feeling, if all goes well that should stop too. But everyone is different.'

Beth nodded again, at a loss for words.

'The thing is,' Edwards said, and he pointedly looked away from Beth as he spoke, his voice a little unsure, 'and I know this is all new to you – but now is a good time to think – to decide – whether to carry on with this pregnancy.'

'What do you mean?' Beth breathed.

'Well. Is this a world you want to bring a baby in to? Life as a young, single mother was hard enough before the world fell to pieces.'

'I'm not a single mother.' Beth said quickly.

Edwards looked at her.

'The father – he's out there, and I'm going to find him.' She said.

Edwards nodded.

'Okay.' He said. 'Let's get this off of you.'

Beth had just finished mopping up a vacant room and was resting up in her bedroom, massaging her shoulders with her fingers and looking at the print out of her scan. It was still difficult to believe it was real, but as she stroked her thumb over the grainy image, Beth smiled.

'I guess there's no denying it now,' she said aloud to herself, her voice small in the room around her.

There was a knock on the door; Beth looked up to see Noah in her doorway.

'Hey, want to get some fresh air?' he asked.

Beth cocked her head at him, she knew entirely well herself how overrun the lower half of the building was, she could see the walkers in the streets from her bedroom window. But Noah was smiling at her.

'Okay,' she said, a little confused, but happy enough to oblige.

She pocketed her photo and followed Noah out into the corridor. He took her down to the stairwell and up to the roof, pushing open the metal door. Beth felt the cool breeze of the outside hit her face and she instantly felt overcome with relief.

The two of them stepped out onto the gravel that lined the roof, and Beth looked around at the large open space, the plants that were growing, the butts collecting the rain water. It all looked pretty self sufficient. She wandered over to the veg plots, admiring the different things growing, thinking back to their own pretty successful plot at the prison.

'You know, this city was bombed.' Noah said. He had walked to the edge of the roof and was looking down. Beth let the vine of a tomato she had been touching fall from her fingers and joined him. She looked out across at the blackened buildings, falling down all around them.

'Doctor Edwards told me Dawn and her crew were evacuating the building when the city fell. Everyone they had gotten out died.'

Beth took a deep breath of the fresh air as she looked out over the streets below; she imagined what something like that would do to a person.

'Now she lets people in, lets Edward's help them, so long as they provide service for it.' Noah said.

'She just doesn't let them leave afterwards.' Beth said.

Noah shrugged.

Beth sighed and walked away from the edge. She sat herself down by the plants, the gravel digging into her as she sat, but she ignored it.

'How do you plan on getting out of here?' Beth asked Noah.

He walked over towards her and sat himself down beside her.

'I'm not sure.' He said. 'I'm still working on it.'

Beth nodded.

'Let me know when you figure it out,' Beth said. 'I'm coming with you.'

Noah looked at her, regarding her profile as she looked out over the roof.

'You want out?' He asked.

'Yeah,' Beth said. 'I have to.'

Noah kept his eyes on her as she sighed and took something out of her pocket. She looked at it for a moment then Beth handed him the scan of her ultrasound. Noah took it; he looked at it for a long time before turning to look at Beth, a soft smile across his naturally friendly face.

'You're pregnant?' he asked.

Returning his shy smile, Beth nodded.

'How come?' Noah asked.

Beth chuckled lightly and turned back to look out over the skyline, out at the grey sky.

'Before I was here, a group of us lived in a prison just north of highway 34-'

'The west Georgia correctional facility?' Noah interrupted.

Beth smiled.

'Yeah.'

'I know it.' Noah nodded.

'It was a good home to us for a long time.' she said. 'And there was a man there, this good, kind man, and over time we grew close - I guess we fell in love,' Beth giggled.

Noah laughed too, and the sound was pure and fresh amongst the dying backdrop of Atlanta.

'And this happened,' he said, gesturing to the scan he was still holding.

'And this happened,' Beth confirmed softly, taking it from him and looking down at it again herself.

'So, does he have a name, this love of yours?' Noah asked.

Beth felt herself blushing.

'Yeah,' she breathed, and her lips felt weird as they formed his name. 'Daryl Dixon.'

'Daryl Dixon,' Noah mused, 'sounds like a comic book character.'

Beth laughed this time.

'What's he like?' Noah asked.

Beth sighed.

'He's... tall. Taller than me. And handsome in a rugged sort of way. Quiet. He's sort of brooding, sullen, serious. But he has a pure and loyal heart. He's strong and sweet and caring, and deep down, he's sensitive.' Beth wiped her eyes across the back of her sleeve, trying to hide the tears that had formed there.

'You miss him.' Noah said.

'Yeah,' Beth sighed.

'Is he...still alive?' Noah asked softly.

'Yeah.' Beth said. 'I hope so. The prison, it was overrun, and we all had to escape. I got out without him and I woke up here.'

'You said he's strong. He'll be okay.'

Beth nodded.

'He's a survivor.'

'What else?' Noah asked.

Beth smiled. She pocketed the photo of her baby and wrapped her arms around her chest.

'He rides a motorcycle,' she said, to which Noah rose his eyebrows and grinned, 'and he hunts with a crossbow.'

'Sounds badass!' Noah laughed, 'I'd love to see the two of you together!'

Beth laughed again too. Then she looked across at Noah, at his sparkling eyes, his full smile.

'You will,' she said. 'When we get out of here we will find him and you can meet him.'

Noah grinned.

'I'd like that,' he said. 'I bet he's missing you both.'

'Ah,' Beth said, looking down, 'he doesn't know about the baby.'

'Oh?' Noah rose his brows once more. 'Well then we have to get you back to him. You and the baby.'

Slowly, Beth nodded.

'Yeah,' she said.

'Beth!' Edwards called to her as she headed back into the corridor from the stairwell. 'I need you to check in on Mr Trevitt for me.'

'Okay,' Beth said, coming to a stop before him.

'He's stable for now, due for another 75mg of Clozapine.'

Beth nodded. Edwards patted her shoulder before he walked away.

'Oh!' Beth called after him, making him turn to look at her. He rose his eyebrows over the top of his glasses. 'Thank you for this morning.'

Edwards' face relaxed into a smile and he nodded. Beth smiled back and went to check on Trevitt. She set about crushing up clozapine and mixing it together with water, humming softly to herself as she did. She syphoned the mixture into the syringe and walked across the Mr Trevitt; he still looked worse for wear, and Beth was gentle as she administered the shot into his veins.

'Still at it?'

Beth turned to see Noah, mop in hand.

'Hey,' Beth smiled.

Suddenly, the monitor behind her began to beep and the body of Mr Trevitt began to fit. He writhed against the bed, his chest convulsing in painful arches.

'No,' Beth gasped, 'no, no.'

Alerted by the sound of the monitor, Officer Dawn Lerner came running into the room.

'What did you do?' She demanded. 'What did you do!'

'I -' Beth gasped as the body of Trevitt fell calm and the monitor flatlined.

'He was fine before you two were alone with him! Something happened. What happened!'

Doctor Edwards arrived in the doorway, looking around the room in shock.

'I-' Beth stammered, but Noah interupted.

'It was an accident,' he said, 'Beth left to get some gauze, I was mopping, I must have unplugged the ventilator somehow.'

'That's not - ' Beth began.

'It was only for a minute.' Noah said. 'I got it working again.'

Beth stared at Noah; she was shaking. She couldn't understand what had just happened, and she stood there shaking, staring across at Dawn.

'Take him to my office.' Dawn said to her officer who was standing just outside the door.

'Dawn it was an accident.' Edwards said to Dawn as she went to follow. She looked at him, but walked past.

Beth stared out of the door, then hurried to Doctor Edwards.

'That's not what happened,' Beth said, 'He just – he just started seizing.'

'Seizing?' Edwards frowned. 'You gave him Clonazepam right?'

Beth frowned, shaking her head.

'Cloz – Clozapine. You said Clozapine.' She said, unsure.

Edwards just sadly shook his head.

Beth winced as the sounds of blows landing came from Dawn's officer, followed by the whimpering of Noah. Beth went to push past Edwards, but he held her back.

'I have to stop it!' she gasped.

'You can't.' Edwards said. 'You can't stop it.'

Beth pulled away from him and ran to her own room, closing the door behind her and shutting out the sounds of Noah's pain. She went to her window and pressed her hands against it, feeling the cold of the glass against her hot skin. She closed her eyes and took several deep, shuddering breaths.

Had she just killed a man?

Her body was shaking and she felt sick; Noah had lied for her, and he was paying for it, and a man was dead because of her. After everything she had done, everything she had fought against, she had taken a life. It was an accident, sure, but she had caused it.

Beth shook her head, fighting back tears. She didn't get to cry. She should have just listened.

She had been so sure of what she was doing, she had picked out the bottles and read them all carefully. He had said Clozapine, hadn't he? Beth was tired and maybe a little naïve, but she wasn't stupid. She had always been able to remember the names of medicines, that was never something she had had trouble with before.

Beth opened her eyes and looked out over the city. She balled her good hand into a fist. He had said Clozapine, she was sure of it.

Beth turned and left the room; she was getting out of here, and she was taking Noah with her.

She found him in his own room, holding a bandage to his face.

'My god,' Beth murmured as he looked up; his eye had swollen right up already and was already turning a nasty purple.

'It's okay,' Noah said to her, 'it's not as bad as it looks.'

'Why did you go that.' Beth said. 'You shouldn't have done that.'

'I couldn't let you take it,' Noah said, 'you're pregnant.'

Beth swallowed.

'We need to get out of here.' She said. 'The elevator is the fastest way down.'

'It's full of rotters,' Noah said.

'Then we fight.' Beth said. 'We can't stay here.'

Noah pursed his lips, musing it over.

'Dawn keeps a spare key to the elevator in her office.' He said.

'I can get that,' Beth nodded.

'I'll keep an eye on Dawn.' Noah said.

Beth left Noah's room and walked slowly down the corridor, back towards Dawn's office. She opened the door as quietly as she could and ducked inside, closing it behind her slowly, her body on edge as it clicked back in to place. She stepped carefully across the office and to the metal filing cabinet, which she opened and began to rummage through, pushing files aside. She moved down a drawer and pulled it open. There was a wallet on top. Beth pulled it out and opened it up. It was Gavin Trevitt's.

Beth pulled out the ID and looked it over. He had been a doctor. St. Ignatius Hospital. Beth stared at the small card in her hand, her fingers shaking. Had Edwards known this – of course he had known it. And he had said Clozapine.

Beth returned the wallet and was just about to move on when she noticed the body on the floor; it was Joan. Beth leant down to look at her. In one hand she held a pair of scissors, next to the words 'fuck you' carved into the floor. She had picked away at her bandages and let herself bleed out.

Beth stood back up, her breath shaking in her throat. Avoiding the body, she moved around the desk and ducked back down to look through the drawers. In it, she found the key she was looking for. Beth turned it over in her hand, then stood up just as the door opened and Dawn's lackey Gorman walked in. He paused in the doorway as he looked at Beth.

'Hey there,' he said. 'I hope I'm not interrupting.'

'Dawn was just asking for her key.' Beth said, straightening up.

'Was she now?' Gorman said. 'See, I was just with Dawn and I don't remember that.'

Beth swallowed.

'It's okay,' Gorman said. 'Maybe she doesn't have to know. Maybe there's another solution.'

He closed the door and walked into the room, approaching Beth.

'You know? A little win-win for both of us.'

Beth backed herself up against the desk, watching him.

'I was the one who brought you in, there when they examined you, I know all about your little secret. So I know you put out.' He purred.

Beth looked away from him, but he was so close to her she could feel his breath hot on her face.

'So how about it, Bethy? We going to work something out?'

Beth looked down at the body on the floor; she could just see the hand on the scissors. Gorman had not seen it yet, but Beth saw the way the fingers had begun to twitch. Swallowing, Beth turned back to look at him.

She nodded.

'Good girl,' he said, moving his hand to her hip. Beth held her breath as his hot hand moved against the fabric of her trousers, moving it up under her shirt to her skin.

'Now Joan, she's not much of a team player. Lucky for me you're not a fighter.'

Beth grabbed up the glass lollypop jar from the desk beside her and smashed it over Gorman's head, just as his hand moved up to her bra. He fell backwards with a shout, crashing to the floor in a sparkle of glass and lollies.

As he hit the floor, the reanimated body of Joan crawled towards him, a guttural growl escaping from her throat. She grabbed the man on the floor and bit down deeply into his neck. Blood and flesh gaped from the wound and Gorman screamed in agony. Beth grabbed his gun and ran.

She gained her composure as she walked, taking deep, steadying breaths, Gorman's gun tucked in her pants against her skin, blood splatters on her shoe.

As she walked, she saw Noah and Dawn approach. Dawn was looking at her as she walked, and Beth felt her fear was visible on her face.

'Beth?' Dawn said.

Beth stared at her, her eyes wide. Her heart was pounding beneath her shirt.

'Everything okay?' Dawn asked.

Beth took a breath, but it hitched in her throat. She took another. Calmer.

'Joan was looking for you,' she said. 'I saw her and Gorman going to your office.'

Dawn nodded.

'Thank you Beth.' She said.

Beth smiled, made eye contact with Noah, then kept on walking. Noah followed her.

They headed towards the elevator and Beth took the key out of her front pocket from where she had stored it. Her fingers brushed against the photo of her baby as she did so, and it helped focus her mind.

As Beth unlocked it, the sounds of screaming and tearing fabric reached them. She gulped.

'Ready?' Noah asked her.

Beth nodded and he flung the makeshift rope, tied together from bedsheets, around her body.

Beth sat down at the edge, her legs dangling over, and looked down. Her flashlight could just make out the pile of bodies that lay at the very bottom. Slowly, Beth lowered herself, and began her descent.

It was difficult for Noah to keep her weight up, and Beth began to slip. She dropped her flashlight, watching as the light spiralled down and down, lighting up the walls as it went until it finally settled on the pile of bodies at the bottom.

Noah regained his grip on the rope and lowered Beth down to the bottom. Her feet touched the shelf around the bottom and she gingerly walked to safety, pressing her body up against the wall. Noah threw the rope down and began to climb down himself. He made it about half way down when suddenly an arm stuck through a gap in the elevator doors a few floors down. A walker was reaching through, and grabbed Noah as he swung wildly on the rope. Beth cried out as he lost his grip of the rope and he fell, falling past her through the lip and into the basement below, straight on top of the pile of rotting bodies. He lay there, groaning in pain. Beth stared down, panicking, then jumped down to join him.

She landed beside him on top of the bodies and quickly pulled herself up.

'Are you okay? Can you walk?' She gasped.

'Yes,' Noah nodded.

Beth headed to the gap in the wall, treading over the bodies underfoot, grimacing. She swallowed, trying not to take any too deep breaths and breathe in the smell.

Beth picked up her torch and headed out. She handed the flash light to Noah and took out the gun from her pants. They walked slowly, keeping their eyes open.

Suddenly a walker grabbed Noah's arm; Beth smashed the barrel of her gun into it until it let go.

'There!' Noah said, pointing to the door.

But the walkers down there had spotted them, drawn by either their scent or their noise. Beth gulped and aimed her gun. She swallowed her fear and shot, thinking of nothing but getting out of this place, getting back on the road, finding Daryl, having her baby.

Beth shot, and shot, and shot. Walker after walker fell, the gunfire echoing throughout the basement and ringing in her ears.

Noah had found the door; he pushed it open and daylight spilled out into the space. Beth ran to him and followed him out, the two of them running up the steps and away from the basement. The light was blinding and stars burst in front of Beth's eyes. They stepped out into the car park and looked around.

Beth ran to the fence; walkers were converging on them, appearing from every side of the car park. Beth turned to look to Noah, who was limping after her, his face a picture of pain. Breathing deep, she headed for the fence and ducked through the gap in it. She crawled through and stopped as a walker, lying on its back, reached up for her. Beth slammed her foot down on its skull. Noah fell through the fence behind her as Beth began to fire off shots into the approaching walkers.

But it was no good, there were too many of them. As they got closer to her, she began to kick them away, forcing them back. Noah ran past her and towards the gap in the fence beyond them as Beth worked as a distraction for the walkers. They knocked her to the floor and Beth tried to roll away and keep shooting, but then the sound of gunfire shook her. The walkers closest to her began to fall.

Beth pulled herself back up and ran, following Noah. She had almost made it when she felt a body collide with her. The breath was rushed from her as someone bundled her to the ground. Noah watched as Beth was kept down, her hands pulled behind her back. Then he ran.

Beth kept her head lifted off of the floor as someone clinked handcuffs around her wrists. She watched Noah escape, and as distressed as she was at having been caught, she felt a sense of relief at seeing Noah escape. She smiled as the tears welled to her eyes.


	59. Chapter 59

Daryl Dixon found the house at around the same time Maggie Greene did. Daryl had been trekking through the undergrowth for days since the prison had fallen, close enough to the road to be able to see anything or anyone approaching. He had stayed and fought at the prison for as long as he could, taking down as many of the Governor's men as possible, until he was forced to flee. Amongst all of the fire and carnage, Daryl was unable to find anyone else, and had no choice but to escape alone.

He had been walking in silence for days, brooding. His legs ached and his jaw hurt from having kept it clamped for days, but he had kept going, only stopping to sleep for an hour or so a night, and hunting squirrels as he went. His clothing was singed and caked in dried blood, the dust of the rubble and the ashes of the fires settled across his bare arms and intermingling with the sweat. His head pounded, his throat was raw and he thought he might even have a few bullets in him; something was definitely bleeding through his pant leg and soaking his thigh.

The past few days had been tough, not just on him physically, but mentally. He tried to keep his mind on walking, hoping the physical aches and pains the act caused would distract him from his thoughts. But the prison forced its way in anyway, bringing back the image of Hershel tied up on the ground, the sword hitting his flesh, the tank forcing down the fences. He thought of Rick, of Carl, and especially of Beth. All he could do was hope and pray they had gotten out, that they were holed up safe somewhere, and if he kept walking he wound find them. But every new step, every jolt of pain up his calves, felt like it was taking him further away from that reality.

He found the grove by accident, really. He was looking for something more substantial to eat when he spotted the smoke through the trees. Keeping low, his crossbow ready, he stalked towards it. It was a fairly large house, settled amongst pecan trees, a wire fence surrounding it.

Daryl kept to the trees as he surveyed the area, keeping an eye out for threats.

A figure moved into view; at first he thought it a walker, but it walked too well to be one of the undead. The figure was moving slowly, looking around itself, and Daryl thought it was probably heading for the house too.

As it drew nearer, Daryl narrowed his eyes. He was unsure whether what he was seeing was real, or just a facet of his wishful thinking – the figure sure looked a lot like Maggie Greene.

Maggie had lost track of the days since Beth had gone; she had escaped from the gas station by the skin of her teeth. Whilst she had seen Beth get out of the back door, Maggie had not been able to, the walkers had hemmed her in, forcing her backwards onto the floor of the cafe. Picking them off, she had managed to get out via the front doors, wounded and exhausted, just in time to see the car drive off with her sister.

She had lost time in circling the building and checking the back, just in case her sister was still there, but there had been nothing left of her but blood and her hunting knife.

Maggie had collapsed then in a state of panic, cradling Beth's knife to her chest. The black tire skids across the parking lot had confirmed that Beth had been in that car, but it was too late by now. Maggie had run out to the road, screaming, but she could not even see the car in the distance.

So instead she had been walking, keeping to the road and praying. As the first day had waned into night and then the night had broken back into day, Maggie had begun to lose hope. And then the second day was fading and she was beginning to realise she would have to stop for food, for water, for rest, and Beth was getting further and further away from her.

Maggie had found the house by following what she had hoped was a deer track. After several days on the road with no food, she had been desperate enough to leave the roadside to look. She was not as good a hunter as her sister had grown to be, but she was okay. The house, as it came into view from afar, had been a surprise.

Maggie was looking at this house now, trying to judge whether or not it was occupied, and whether or not it was worth her time going to check it out, when an arrow whizzed through the air and hit the ground inches from her boot.

She jumped and stepped back, looking around wildly. Her heart was hammering violently in her chest as her eyes frantically scanned the horizon. She could see no movement.

Gingerly, Maggie reached down and picked up the bow, turning it over in her hands. Frowning, she looked back up again. This time she saw him, crouched low amongst the bushes.

She gasped, blinking, making sure she was really seeing what she thought she was seeing and dehydration hadn't just broken her mind.

Daryl Dixon stood up and walked out of the trees and towards her. He stopped a few feet in front of her, and the two of them stared at one another, Maggie in open mouthed shock, Daryl in tight-jawed silence.

'Goddamnit Daryl were you tryin'a kill me!' She gasped, brandishing the bow at him.

Daryl looked at her for a moment, then his dark face broke into a small, some what unsure, smile. It was that smile that moved Maggie from her rooted spot and found her flinging her arms around the older man. Maggie surprised Daryl by instantly closing the gap between them and throwing her arms around his neck. Daryl was taken aback by the move, and he stumbled slightly beneath her. However, slowly, her body seemed to mould to his and he put his arms around her as well, feeling how small she was beneath her coat. They both seemed to relish the human contact, both secretly deeply needing to be held. Maggie's dark hair tickled his chin and Daryl couldn't help but breathe in the scent of it; behind the smell of sweat and dirt was a lingering smell of shampoo – the same kind Beth used, and Daryl's stomach dropped.

Maggie stepped back and looked up into Daryl's face; he looked just as bad as she felt. As she moved her own sore and swollen eyes over his dirty, blood splattered face, she couldn't help but smile. She had given up any hope of finding anyone on this road, let alone her sister, and now suddenly Daryl Dixon had jumped out on her. In fact, had almost impaled her.

'Where's Beth?' He asked, and Maggie's stomach dropped.

Daryl's worst fears were confirmed as Maggie's face fell. Her eyes glossed with tears and she took a shaking breath.

'We got split up,' she said.

Daryl frowned.

'Split up?' He said, blinking hard through the frown. 'So you were together? She's alive?'

'She was.' Maggie said with a sigh. Her eyes were searching Daryl's face and he suddenly felt like there was a lot riding on his reaction. He swallowed, trying to keep his exterior calm and not betray the turmoil of emotions he now felt inside.

'We got out together and we found a gas station, but we got overrun.' Maggie said. 'I saw her get out, but by the time I got out too she was gone. I think someone took her.'

'Took her?' Daryl shook his head. He wasn't understanding her. 'Wha'dya mean took her?'

'A black car with a white cross on the back sped off – I've been trying to follow it but I don't think I can.'

Daryl's hands had clenched into fists as Maggie spoke. He didn't know how much more he could take, first Beth was alive, then she was gone, and now she had been taken. His head was spinning.

'Where did they go?' he asked, grinding his teeth.

Miserably, Maggie shrugged.

'Okay,' Daryl said. He took a step back and ran a hand down his face, looking out over the area around them. 'So – let me – yer sayin' y'lost y'sister.'

Maggie scowled up at him.

'No.' She said. 'I did not lose her.'

'But she was alive an' well with you and now she's what? Gone? Dead?'

'She is not dead!' Maggie shouted, forcefully pushing at his chest. It knocked him back a little, and Maggie could have sworn she heard him growl. He rounded on her.

'Well she ain't 'ere is she!' He snapped.

'I'm gonna get her back!' Maggie shouted.

'How! You don't even know where she is!'

'Help me then!' Maggie cried, her chest heaving. 'You can track her!'

Daryl shook his head. He stepped away from the young woman, clenching and unclenching his fists. He looked out over the grove before them, calming his breathing.

He nodded. 'Alright.' He said. 'We find them. We find her.'

Maggie's own breathing was heavy, but she took a deep breath, blowing it out through her nose. She looked at Daryl, and her anger began to ebb. _He's scared_ , she thought, and she could understand that.

She bit her lip as she looked at him; an unexpected feeling of relief washing over her as she looked across at Daryl, as he stood, crossbow in hand, face serious.

'We find her.' She said with a nod.

'You were gonna check this house?' Daryl asked her. He was still not looking at her, and Maggie thought there was an edge of shame in his voice now.

'I was thinking about it,' Maggie said. 'Were you?'

'Thinkin' 'bout it,' he said with a nod.

'Go together?' Maggie asked.

Daryl rubbed his chin and nodded again.

'We stay close together, one room at a time,' he said, his eyes narrowed at the house a little way from them.

Together, Daryl with his crossbow raised and Maggie with her sister's knife in her hand, they approached the fence. As they grew closer, Daryl put out a hand to stop her.

'Look,' he said, nodding to the ground, 'footprints, an' they aint walkers.'

'Humans?' Maggie asked, her heart sinking. That was always worse than walkers. Walkers they could judge, walkers they could predetermine - humans were different.

'Mm. And recent.' Daryl said sourly.

'Do we turn back?' Maggie asked, but before Daryl could reply, the front door opened and to both of their intense surprise, Carol appeared.

Daryl stared at her for a moment, then he shoved the fence aside and ran to her, catching her as she quickly descended the steps to the house, and pulling her into a tight embrace.

'Saw you from the window!' Carol said as he let her go.

Maggie joined them and Carol pulled her into a hug too.

'Good afternoon,' another familiar voice said.

Both parties looked up to see Tyreese in the doorway.

'Come on in,' Carol said, 'it's warm and it's safe.'

Maggie and Daryl looked at each other for a moment, then they grinned and headed in.

The house was indeed warm; it was set out like a typical farmhouse cottage, with lace across the windows, a kitchen leading into a diner, a small, round wooden table and chairs in the middle, beneath the hanging light fixtures. The floor squeaked as they stepped over it, but it was in good condition, and the walls were painted white and simple.

As the newcomers stepped through into the dining room, Sasha stood up from the table, Judith in her arms.

Maggie's hand went to her mouth as she gasped and Daryl gulped.

'Hi,' Sasha said.

'I saw the fire at the prison,' Carol said, 'I went back and I found these two. Well, three.'

'It's just you? No-one else is here? Rick? Glen?' Maggie asked.

Carol shook her head.

'No, sorry. It's just us.'

Maggie nodded. But seeing them made her feel better; if they had gotten out and survived, then there was every chance Glen had too.

'Sit down,' Carol told them, 'I can make you up a herbal tea.'

The sun was setting just beyond the grove as Maggie sat on one of the arm chairs, sipping on a hot drink, watching as Carol bandaged up Daryl's leg. There had been a shallow bullet wound in his thigh that he had been walking on, and Carol was trying her best to clean it, but Daryl was complaining.

'I aint need no stitches an' I dont need y'to do 'em,' he growled, jerking away from Carol again as she tried to dab at the hole through his trousers.

'You can't see what you need because you are refusing to take your pants off.' Carol reprimanded him.

'I aint takin' m'damn pants off so y'can forget that now, woman.' He snapped.

Carol laughed and pushed herself up onto her feet. She wiped her hands down and shook her head fondly at her friend.

'Fine. Bleed out then.' She said.

Daryl muttered something under his breath and turned away.

'How did you find us here?' Sasha asked Maggie. Herself and Tyreese were sitting at the table, baby Judith content on Tyreese's lap.

'It was an accident,' Maggie said. 'I was looking for deer.'

'We saw a deer out there,' Carol said, 'they're attracted to the pecans.'

'Maybe – maybe Daryl could find it tomorrow.' Tyreese offered. Tensions had always been a little tense between him and Daryl, but he seemed willing to keep things civil. Maggie was fond of Tyreese, he was a good man, a kind man, and he had always seemed honest and genuine to her; losing Karen had really hurt him.

Daryl turned to look at him.

'Nah,' he said, 'tomorrow I find Beth.'

The atmosphere in the room changed as he spoke; Tyreese and Sasha exchanged glances.

'We got out together, me and Beth,' Maggie explained, 'we got split up.'

'Split up?' Carol asked.

'Someone took her.'

Carol looked from Maggie to Daryl, then glanced across at the siblings before turning back to Maggie.

'What do you mean?' She asked, her voice low and serious.

'Someone in a black car with a white cross drove off with her.' Maggie said.

'You're sure?' Carol frowned.

'I'm sure.'

Carol looked to Daryl.

'You know where they went? You know where she is?' She asked.

Daryl shook his head.

'But I'm'a find her.' He said.

Carol nodded. She turned back to Maggie, her face softening.

'And Glen?' She asked.

Maggie sighed and shook her head.

'I have no idea about Glen. I know he didn't get out on the bus, but that's all.' She said.

'He will have got out,' Sasha nodded.

'You'll find him.' Tyreese said.

As the light from the sun faded, the small group moved their party through into the sitting room. There was a fireplace that they lit up, and a cot for Judith, which Tyreese explained they had found in the house. Daryl had noticed the cross outside with the baby shoes on top, so he nodded as Tyreese told him he had found a nursery.

Daryl set up next to the fire, his back leant against one of the chairs. He was staring off into the fire, watching the way the flames crackled and split over the logs, the tiny pieces of ash that drifted up, the splinters of wood that fell off and burned low in the embers. He was thinking how strange it was that they had found this place, that he and Maggie had found it at the same time, and that Carol, Tyreese and Sasha had been within it. Beth was the optimistic of the two, but he hoped this was a good sign, a sign that eventually they would all come together. That he would find Beth.

Carol approached him, Judith in her arms. She crouched down in front of him, showing Judith the fire, who looked at it with wide, interested eyes.

Daryl watched the two of them, his own eyes curiously sweeping over the baby.

'How are you feeling?' Carol asked him.

Daryl shrugged.

'You were on your own out there?'

'Yeah.'

Carol nodded.

'Jus' like you, y'dumb jerk,' Daryl muttered, looking back to the fire. 'Di'n think I was gonna see ya again.'

'I had to.' Carol said, lowering her voice. 'Rick made it clear, and he was right.'

'Does Ty-' Daryl began, but Carol shook her head fervently.

'Not yet.' She said.

Daryl looked into Carol's eyes for a long time; she looked tired, worn. He knew she believed what she had done to Karen and David, back at the prison, she did to protect the group, but he didn't know if he agreed with it. It had been rash, and she had paid for it.

'I'm glad I found ya,' he said. And he really meant it.

'Me too.' Carol smiled.

Suddenly, Judith leaned forward out from Carol's arms, her podgy hands grabbing for Daryl. Daryl stared at her, taken aback. Carol chuckled lightly.

'I think she wants you,' Carol said. She readjusted Judith, who was wriggling out of her arms, and held her out to Daryl. Daryl hesitated for a moment, then he took her.

She was heavy, warm and soft, and she smelt good, a mixture of fabric softener and baby powder. She settled in Daryl's arms and looked up into his face, wide doe eyes. Daryl frowned, unsure as to why she would want him. He gently rocked her.

'Hey, lil asskicker,' he said softly, gently running a hand over her fine baby hair, his course, dirty hands looking out of place against her soft, pale skin. 'Did'ya miss me?'

Judith offered him up a gappy smile, and Daryl awkwardly smiled back. But holding the baby brought back raw memories of Beth, who so often seemed to have the child on her hip. It was the baby that had really opened Daryl up to Beth, the soft way she held her, calmed her, sung to her.

He thought back to the very first night he had found her in the infirmary as he sought out pain killers, singing softly and privately to the baby in her arms. It had been a sweet, melodic rhythm and Daryl had felt like he was intruding into a personal, intimate moment as he watched her gently sway the babe. He could remember the way she had moved, the way she sung, the way her mass of blonde curls were pulled atop her head, strands falling down and over her slender shoulders, the soft, pale curve of her neck, her waist in her tank top.

Daryl took a deep breath, his breath shaking, realising with fear that his eyes suddenly felt a lot wetter, and his cheeks a lot hotter. He cleared his throat and handed the baby back to Carol.

'I gotta get out,' he said, pushing himself up from the floor.

Carol stood too, and Daryl wondered whether she was looking at him with sympathy.

'Need'a smoke,' he said gruffly.

'Be safe out there,' Carol said softly to him as he left the room, feeling Maggie watch him as he went.

Daryl woke early the next morning, his back stiff from having fallen asleep sitting up. He picked his way past the others as they lay in various places around the room, blankets and pillows having been taken from upstairs wrapped around them. They had given Maggie the sofa, and Daryl glanced down at her as she lay asleep across it, a large blanket covering her, pulled up to her chin. She was frowning in her sleep, her lips pushed together, but at least she was sleeping.

Daryl stepped into the kitchen and began to make up a bag of supplies, water and food they might not miss. He was inspecting his crossbow on the dining table when Maggie appeared in the doorway, her hair tousled but her jacket on.

'You're not going without me.' She said matter of factly, heading over to the table and laying her own bag down before him.

'I don't need yer help,' Daryl said.

'I don't care. She's my sister, I'm coming to find her.' Maggie said.

'You'll slow me down.'

'She's my sister.' Maggie repeated, putting her hands down on the table and leaning across it to look steadily up at him through her dark lashes. 'I'm coming.'

Daryl looked her over, and sighed.

'Fine.' He said.

'You going so soon?'

The sound of Tyreese's voice caught them both off guard, and they turned to see him approaching them through the kitchen.

'If Beth is still alive out there, we have to find her.' Maggie said as Daryl nodded his agreement.

Tyreese nodded. He moved to the cupboard and took out a few cans of preserved food.

'Take these,' he said. 'We got enough.'

Maggie regarded him for a moment, then took them and put them in her bag.

'There's a car a little way off,' Tyreese told them. 'An emergency starter in the trunk. We left it there in case we needed to make a quick getaway. Take it.'

'Cheers,' Daryl nodded.

'We planned to carry on to the next town once we'd caught out breath back here,' Tyreese said. 'I guess if you're going we should think about heading out. If you come back and can't find us, you find us there.'

'Thank you, Tyreese.' Maggie said sincerely.

'I see Glen over across town, I'll tell him you're coming.'

Maggie let out a soft sigh as she smiled, gently nodding her head.

'Be safe out there.' He said.

Daryl flung his own pack across his back and shouldered his crossbow. He walked across the wooden floor to the other man and laid a hand on his shoulder.

'Thanks, man.' He said.

Tyreese gave him one serious nod.

He followed the two of them to the front door, wanting to check the perimeter and make sure their leaving didn't draw any unwanted attention their way. He pulled the door open a crack and peered out into the morning.

'Clear,' he nodded, stepping back.

Daryl and Maggie looked at one another, their faces grave and serious. It was time to find Beth.

'Leaving without saying goodbye?' Carol asked, appearing in the hallway.

'Aint goodbye.' Daryl said to her. 'I'm comin' back.'

'Make sure that you do,' Carol said. 'And bring her back with you.'

'We will.' Maggie said.

'Good luck,' Carol nodded to them, and Maggie gave her one last smile before they stepped out onto the front porch and made their way down the wooden steps and onto the grass below. Their boots squished over the morning dew as they walked to the fence, pulling up the posts and moving it aside so they could pass. Daryl turned back to return to fence to its place, digging the pole back into the wet mud. He looked up at the house as he did, seeing a stern Carol and Tyreese watching them.

'That'a way to the car,' Tyreese called to them, pointing in the direction.

Daryl nodded.

Carol raised a hand, and Daryl saw her other was on her gun. He regarded her for a moment, then turned to follow Maggie into the under-growth of the trees, crunching across the fallen pecans as they went. No gun shots followed them, so they assumed the coast was clear.

The car Tyreese had mentioned was a few miles up the road, and both parties had begun to sweat as they walked. Neither of them spoke as they walked, their minds occupied on the task at hand, at what might find them on their journey and what they might find. Both had a feeling Atlanta was their destination, and they knew it would take them a while to get there. The sun was hot on their backs as they left the forest and found the car Tyreese had mentioned, just off the road.

There were two lone walkers ambling along the asphalt, which Maggie took care of with Beth's knife whilst Daryl rigged up the car. She returned to him, wiping the blade across the sleeve of her jacket, as he turned the key in the engine. It sputtered to life.

'Good man.' Daryl murmured, meaning Tyreese.

Maggie entered the car on the passenger side, closing the door behind her and settling into the seat beside Daryl. Daryl was busy readjusting the seat and fiddling with the controls, half slumped in the seat, one leg still outside the car.

'What are you doing? Searching for your favourite radio station?' Maggie asked him lightly as he turned the dial.

Daryl shot her a look and leant out of the car to grab his crossbow and bag, flinging them both into the back. He pulled the door shut behind him, closing them both in.

The car was warm and stuffy, a faint smell of dust and wet dog about it. There were leaves knocking about the floor and the dashboard was scuffed, but other than that it was in an okay condition.

'Where now?' Maggie asked Daryl.

Daryl leant his forearms against the steering wheel and leaned forward, peering down the road before them through the windscreen.

'Atlanta.' He said.

Maggie nodded; she had thought as much. Anyone with a car was likely to be making long trips, and Atlanta was the nearest city. If there were a large amount of people somewhere with the resources to steal people and keep them, then Atlanta was a good bet.

Daryl put the car into gear and pulled out onto the road; the surrounding forest moved away from them and Maggie closed her eyes for a while, relishing being able to sit whilst also covering ground.

'Can y'drive?' Daryl asked Maggie, making her open her eyes.

'Yes,' Maggie half laughed, 'who do you think drove the trucks on the farm?'

Daryl shrugged.

'Beth can't drive,' Maggie said softly, looking out of her side window at the fields that were dropping by. A large flock of crows flew up into the air as they passed, leaving behind the pecked at corpse.

'I'll teach 'er,' Daryl said. 'When we find her I'll teach her.'

Maggie nodded. She turned back to look at Daryl's serious profile, his eyes narrowed on the road. His hands were loosely gripped around the steering wheel and he was chewing at the side of his lip.

'You love her don't you,' Maggie said.

Daryl looked at her for a moment, and Maggie could see the hesitation in his eyes. Then he looked down at his hands against the wheel, drumming his fingers slightly.

'Yeah,' he said. 'I do.'

'I'm sorry for all the trouble I gave you,' she sighed, leaning back in her chair and leaning her head against the headrest.

Daryl glanced across at her for a moment before he returned his eyes to the road.

'I was worried you would take advantage of my sister,' she said. 'But I get it now.'

Daryl nodded ever so slightly.

'Anyway, I don't hate you.' She said.

'Cheers,' Daryl said.

'If you love her and you take good care of her then there's nothing for me to argue against.'

'I gotta find her first,' Daryl said quietly.

'You will.' Maggie nodded. 'You will.'

Daryl was silent for a while as he contemplated what Maggie had said; she really had given him stick the last few months, but he couldn't blame her. He understood entirely, and he had always known his relationship with Beth was going to cause trouble, even before it could have been called a relationship.

'I find her I ain't ever gon' let her out'a m'sight again,' he said after a while of silence.

'Good luck with that,' Maggie said softly, 'none of us have ever been very good at it.'

'Can't fuckin' keep track o'her,' he sighed, 'she used t'drive me insane.'

Maggie chuckled.

'She's strong willed, just like me, just like her daddy.'

Daryl sighed.

'I'm real sorry 'bout yer dad,' he said softly, 'he was a good man.'

'Yeah,' Maggie said, 'me too.'

The two of them sat beside one another for a while in silence, both of them wrapped up in their own thoughts. Daryl was thinking about both Beth and her father; it wasn't fair what had happened to him, a great man hacked down like that, in front of his daughters too. Daryl had respected Hershel an awful amount, he had proved himself to be a strong leader, a wise man and friend. Daryl knew what he had brought himself back from, and having grown up in his own alcoholic family, Daryl respected that. He had seen first hand the love and the support he had given his two daughters, and if there was anything Daryl could take away from his relationship with Hershel, it was that he had given him his blessing before his untimely demise. Daryl had known Hershel respected him back, admiring his methodical and calm approach to things and especially his experience as a hunter, but to know he accepted him as a suitor to a daughter, that meant a lot to Daryl. And from his position beside Maggie now, he believed she had warmed to him, too. Whether she would ever truly accept his relationship with her sister, he wasn't sure, but this would do for now.

As important as it all was to Daryl, most important was Beth, and all he needed to do now was find her, get her back.

The hours ticked by and the day began to fade.

'How much longer?' Maggie asked Daryl.

'Bout an hour an' we'll be in th'city.' Daryl said. He looked across at Maggie's profile. 'Why, y'wanna stop?'

Maggie sucked in her lips as she looked at him.

'I need to pee,' she said.

Daryl sighed, but he nodded. Slowly, he pulled the car over to the side of the road and stopped.

'Don't go far,' he said, 'I'll keep watch.'

'Pervert,' Maggie said, but she laughed as Daryl bulked, his mouth opening and closing. 'I'm joking,' she grinned.

Daryl watched her walk into the bushes, then turned his back. He had received his crossbow from the back of the car, and was watching the road.

The growing sound of an engine forced Daryl to duck down behind the car in order to get out of sight. Through the windows, Daryl watched as a black car drove past the seemingly empty abandoned car and carried on down the road. Daryl's heart leapt into his mouth as he saw it drive away – saw the white cross on the back.

Once it had passed Daryl jumped up and set about smashing the end of his crossbow into the lights, shattering them and destroying the wires.

'What the hell are you doing!' Maggie cried as she crawled back up the slope to see Daryl smashing the lights in. _He's finally lost his mind_ , she thought.

'Get in!' Daryl snapped. 'Black car white cross just passed us.'

Maggie gasped and quickly jumped in the car. Daryl joined her within seconds and started the engine back up.

'What now?' Maggie asked breathlessly as she leant forward, her hands pressed against the dashboard.

'We follow.' Daryl said. 'Let them lead us right to her. Then we do whatever we gotta do t'get her back.'


	60. Chapter 60

The car led them out of the forests and fields and across the free-way towards down town Atlanta. The sun set as they followed and the darkness allowed them the extra cover they needed to keep back and out of sight.

They slowed and followed the car as it entered the city, crawling past buildings down long deserted roads. The car in front of them slowed and pulled to a stop.

'Wha'the hell's he waiting for?' Daryl murmured.

The car door opened and a man dressed in a police uniform climbed out; Maggie and Daryl lowered their selves as best they could in their seats as the man looked around. Then he walked off and disappeared around the corner. Daryl and Maggie stayed sat in silence, waiting.

A loud bang on their side window elicited a small gasp from Maggie, who nearly jumped straight out of her seat and onto Daryl. A lone walker had discovered their car, and was clawing at the window, growling. Maggie glared at it.

The man in the uniform came back. He looked around again, stopping for a moment to look at the walker against their car, then got back in his car and pulled away.

Daryl turned the key; the engine spluttered, then stopped.

'Damn,' he cursed, 'engine's out.'

Maggie looked at him, her eyes nervous in the dark, the backdrop of the walker behind her adding an eerie quality to the picture.

'We gotta move,' Daryl said, looking out over the road where several more walkers were beginning to converge, undoubtedly drawn to the sounds of the engine. 'Find a place t'hole up til sunrise.'

'I think we passed a shelter back there,' Maggie said, 'we can make that.'

Daryl nodded.

Maggie wound her window down and stabbed the walker between the eyes with Beth's knife. It finally shut up and fell to the ground in a slump. Carefully, she opened the door and stepped out, stepping over the body and rounding the car to be with Daryl.

The walk to the shelter was easy enough; they stayed low and close to the buildings, only taking out lone walkers if they got too close, not wanting to attract a larger crowd. The darkness provided them extra cover too, which they were both grateful for. They remained on edge the whole time, constantly expecting a car to pull up or a man in an officer's uniform to find them, but nothing did. Maggie had been right and there was a shelter not too far, close to the edge of the town they had entered on. The door had been boarded, but Daryl was able to pry it apart with his knife, pulling down the planks before the walkers converged on them. Maggie kept watch, her eyes wide and her breath shallow, as she watched a group of walkers coming their way. They were quiet so she was unsure whether they had spotted them, but they would be near them enough to smell them soon.

'Come on,' Daryl grunted, and grateful, the two of them ducked inside and closed the night out.

They walked steadily through the foyer, watching and listening for any threats. There was one body on the floor, laying slumped against the wall behind the counter. Daryl inspected it and found a set of keys on its belt, which he took.

Using the keys, they were able to progress through the foyer and down the corridor beyond. They stopped to push a cabinet in front of the door, keeping as silent as they possible could, then moved on up the set of stairs to the top floor, which took them to an identical corridor. They stepped through into a small room beyond, with bunk beds and a cabinet. Daryl closed the door behind them.

Maggie paced the room for a moment, stretching her arms out. She felt on edge, wired. The sight of the car had made her nervous, and she was buzzing with an excitable electricity at the thought of finding her sister.

'You get some sleep, I'll take first watch.' Daryl said from behind her.

'This place is shut up pretty tight,' Maggie said, 'I think we're safe.'

Daryl moved towards the beds; he shrugged his jacket off and sat down on the bottom bunk. Maggie wandered over to the window and stood beside it, looking out over the city, now bathed in a silver moonlight. The buildings were singed with dark burn marks and ash lined the streets beneath. From their advantage point Maggie could see the wandering walkers as they made their aimless ways around the city. Maggie watched them, thinking of how Atlanta had been bombed, and all the people trying to escape into it had died. She wondered how many of these walkers had been those pour souls, trapped when the bombs fell.

They were quiet for some time.

'What's on yer mind?' Daryl asked, making Maggie jump.

Maggie kept her eyes out on the city below.

'You think they're out there?' She asked. 'Beth. Rick. Glen.'

'Yeah,' Daryl said, rubbing his hand across his chin. The sound of his skin against his beard was audible in the silent room.

'You think we'll see them again?' Maggie asked quietly.

'Yeah,' Daryl said, 'I do.'

Maggie turned to face him, folding her arms over her chest and leaning her back against the glass.

'Do you think he's looking for me?' she said softly. 'Glen.'

'F'sure,' Daryl nodded. 'He loves the bones off'a yer.'

Maggie smiled, turning the ring on her finger again.

'Do you remember,' Maggie said, her lips breaking into a smile, 'that afternoon we went to the bar? Me, Glen, Beth and you?'

Daryl nodded; of course he remembered. Beth had drunk herself stupid on an old bottle of cognac and made herself sick.

'Y'gave me a run f'my money,' he said with a smile.

'I didn't like the way you were eyeing up my baby sister.' Maggie said.

Daryl snorted.

'I weren't eyeing her up,' he said.

Maggie laughed loudly.

'You were all over her!' she said, shaking her head, 'mind you she wasn't any better, but I expected better from you!'

Daryl shook his head.

'Getting my baby sister drunk and drooling all over her,' Maggie said, a glint in her eye.

'Oh come on,' Daryl said, shaking his head all the more, 'tha'wasn't my fault. An' I paid for it th'next day.'

Maggie cocked her head at him.

'She spewed her guts up on m'floor,' he told her, slightly amused that Maggie hadn't known.

Maggie laughed loudly again, the sound pure and light in the dark room; it took years off of her and lit up her face in a way Daryl had not seen since the prison had fallen. Daryl smiled.

'I guess you thought you were being dead clever, the two of you,' Maggie sighed as she wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve. She looked across at Daryl, narrowing her eyes at him. 'It was so obvious.'

'It weren't obvious t'me,' Daryl said. 'Yer sister messed m'head up real good. Damn,' he sighed, 'she still does.'

Maggie chuckled softly. She crossed the room and sat down gently on the bed beside him.

'I really hated you for a while,' she sighed.

Daryl turned to look at her, his brows furrowed in the darkness. She had spoken about it to him already in the car, but he guessed she was trying to fill the silence.

'I hated the thought that you were takin' advantage of my sister.'

'It weren't like that,' Daryl said.

'I know that now,' Maggie nodded. 'But I saw the way she looked at you – so in awe. I thought maybe you would use that. You proved me wrong, Dixon,' she smiled and playfully leant into him, knocking his arm with hers, 'You're a good'un.'

Daryl shook his head, but he was smiling.

'Y'gave me hell, girl,' he said.

'I had to,' Maggie shrugged, 'I'm a big sister.'

Daryl nodded softly; he understood. Maggie had had every right to be suspicious of him, not just because of the age gap, but because of the seeming clash in their personalities. Daryl was quiet and brooding while Beth was soft and optimistic. But that was what worked for them, she was the light to his dark, and Daryl realised these last few days that he needed her. Without her, he felt darker and a lot more hopeless.

Maggie sighed and leant forward on her knees, leaning her elbows on her thighs. She looked down at the floor, her boots planted firmly on the wood.

'Glen'll be fine,' Daryl said.

Maggie looked up at him, and offered him a smile she didn't really feel.

'He will,' Daryl said. 'An' if we don't find him he'll find us. There aint no way he aint out there right now lookin' for ya.'

Maggie bit her lip.

'I should be looking for him, too.' She said.

'Y'will,' Daryl said. 'Y'can go now if y'want, I'll find Beth.'

Maggie sat up with a sigh. She looked up and ran one hand over the bars of the top bunk whilst Daryl watched her through narrowed eyes.

'No,' she said, letting herself slump back down. 'We find Beth first.'

Daryl nodded. He pulled a pack of cigarettes from his top pocket and took one out, then stopped to look at Maggie.

'Go ahead,' she said.

Daryl lit the cigarette and then laid himself back, his feet still on the floor, knees bent. He took several deep drags, feeling the nicotine flood his system. He shut his eyes and sighed, letting his body relax for a moment.

Maggie laid herself down beside him and as he took the cigarette from his lips, she took it from him and took a drag of it herself. Daryl sat himself up on his elbows and looked across at her, his face shocked. Maggie laughed as she took the cigarette away, causing her to cough. She put her hand to her chest and tried to steady herself.

'Careful,' Daryl said, taking it back off of her. He balanced the smoke between his lips and smacked Maggie on the back. She took a deep breath and then chuckled at him. She looked up into his eyes, sparkling above the light of the cigarette, and smiled.

As she sat close to him in the darkness, his hand still on her back, Maggie suddenly realised what it was Beth saw in him; there was a softness to him she had never seen before.

'Y'don't smoke,' Daryl said around the cigarette, 'leave it t'the experts.'

Maggie laughed again, shaking her head.

'I'm stressed.' She said, then she shook her head again, her dark hair falling about her face. 'You should give it up.' She said. 'No good for ya.'

Daryl shrugged.

'I'm past dying young,' he said.

Maggie laughed lightly and stood up, stretching her arms high about her head.

'We should get some sleep,' she said, stifling a yawn. 'I'll take the top bunk, I think this one is more to your style.'

Daryl smiled as she gestured to the pink sheet he was sitting on.

'Sure,' he said.

It was still dark when Daryl woke, but he pushed himself up and swung his legs from the bed onto the floor anyway. He stifled a yawn on the back of his hand and then stood up. Maggie was still sleeping, her back to him as she faced the wall, her knees curled up to her chest. Daryl kept his eyes on her as he shrugged his jacket on and picked his crossbow up. Checking things were secure, he headed out of the room and onto the small roof area just beyond.

The sky had taken on a lighter hue now and Daryl knew the sun would be rising within the hour. He shouldered his crossbow and stepped over to the edge, looking out at the world below. There were buildings around him that towered above their small shelter, but Daryl could make out the roads and paths from where he was. A lot of what had been shops and houses were now completely devastated, often no more than a derelict structure left. There were plenty of trucks and lorries left abandoned, and as Daryl looked out, he spotted a white van teetering over the edge of a bridge. He squinted; there were white crosses on the back windows. A strange feeling rose in his gut.

Daryl stayed out on the roof as the sun rose, earlier than he had expected it to, staring out across at the van. He stood, his boots rooted to the concrete, looking out over the fallen city as inch by inch it was lit up, dark building after dark building illuminating.

He took his last cigarette from his pocket and lit it up, breathing in the smoke to his tired lungs, and breathing it out over the lightening sky.

Maggie woke in her bed as the room around her lightened. She groaned lightly, then rolled over onto her back, blinking her eyes open. For a moment, she was unsure where she was, then she remembered and sat up. She climbed down the ladder and landed on the wooden floor with a light thump. Daryl's bed, she saw, was empty, but the blankets were ruffled so she new he had slept in it, for a while at least.

She pulled her jacket on, checking her knife was still there, and headed out to the roof, where she had spotted Daryl standing against the sun.

'Hey,' she called gently as she walked across to him, wanting to let him know she was there and not startle him. She wondered whether it was possible to startle Daryl.

He nodded to her and gestured her over.

'Look' he said, pointing across to the bridge. 'See that van?'

Maggie squinted.

'Yeah,' she said.

'See the cross on it?'

Maggie nodded, turning to look at Daryl. Daryl noticed the expectancy in her eyes as she looked at him; it was a look he knew from Beth, but he never thought to see it from her sister.

'We should check it out, see if it gives us any ideas t'where Beth could be.' Daryl said.

'Okay,' Maggie nodded. 'Let's go.'

'Eat somethin' first.' Daryl said to her.

Maggie rolled her eyes but smiled.

The two of them ate a cold can of spaghetti hoops and a pack of crisps each before they gathered their belongings and left the shelter.

The two of them made their way out through the streets Daryl had studied from above, past the burnt down stops and houses, staying low and close to the walls. Daryl had expected there to be a lot more walkers than there were, but in the general streets there didn't seem to be that many. He thought maybe the initial amount had filtered out of the city as it grew less populated in search for food. They had seen a few hordes during their time on the road, he expected an Atlanta horde was around somewhere, maybe they had already run in to them.

Daryl found the van with relative ease and only a few run ins with walkers. The bridge could be seen from a while off so they headed towards it, stepping on and crossing it. Daryl felt a little vulnerable on the wide bridge, so out in the open. He kept his wits about him as he walked.

They reached the car and pulled open the back doors. Daryl peered in as Maggie looked towards the end of the bridge, where several walkers were starting to make their way towards them.

'It doesn't look stable.' Maggie said.

Daryl turned around and put his hands on the edge of the van, pulling himself up backwards until he was sitting.

'I'll go. I'm lighter.' Daryl said.

He pulled himself up by holding onto the roof and swung himself round, where he stayed stood in a low crouch. There was a gurney in the back of the van but nothing else. Daryl went to the front and climbed over into the seat. He sat down and pulled down the sun visor. There were papers stashed away, hand written notes and printed sheets. He flicked through them, gaining nothing. He opened the glove department and rummaged through, finding more paper and a flashlight.

Maggie pushed a tire to the back and use it to climb up and into the back. She trod carefully across the floor and joined Daryl in the front. The sounds of the walker's outside grew.

'There's more coming.' She said.

'I see 'em.' Daryl nodded.

He climbed back from the seat into the back and turned the gurney on it's side.

'We're going to have to fight through,' Maggie said.

'GMH?' Daryl said pointing to the bottom of the gurney where the letters were engraved. 'What's that? A hospital?'

'I don't know – Grady Memorial Hospital?' Maggie said. She made her way to the end of the van; the walkers were closing in.

'Grady,' Daryl mused, 'might be where they're holing up.'

The snarls of the undead grew.

'Daryl!' Maggie called.

Daryl let go of the gurney and jumped out onto the bridge; they were surrounded. He pulled his knife from his belt and grabbed the closest one, pulling it towards him and stabbing it in to its skull. He kicked them back, but they kept coming. As he looked about, the more there seemed to be.

'Stay back!' Daryl called to Maggie, sticking out his arm before the van to stop her from getting out.

'Anything we can use?' Maggie asked desperately, searching around the van.

'Nothin' but what we got.' Daryl said.

He stabbed the nearest walker then pulled himself back into the van and slammed the doors shut behind him just as they begun to pile against the doors, their hands slamming against the windows, the sounds of their groans tinny against the metal.

'A'right,' Daryl said clamouring to the front and falling into the chair. 'Buckle up.'

Breathless, Maggie climbed into the seat beside him, her heart hammering in her chest. She pulled the seatbelt over her and held her breath as the walkers manoeuvred their-selves all around the van, their hands just reaching her side window, dirty finger nails scraping across the glass.

Daryl had his hands against the dashboard, bracing himself. Maggie leant across and placed her hand on his. He looked at her, then laced his fingers in with hers.

Slowly, the van began to tip. Both Maggie and Daryl held their breath. Maggie's stomach turned itself inside out as the van somersaulted over, flipping off of the bridge and plummeting down to the ground. Maggie felt herself lift from her chair; she squeezed her eyes shut tight and screamed, the air whooshed from her lungs. The seatbelt burned against her chest, papers and debris tumbled all around them as the van righted itself, slamming into the concrete beneath and then bouncing back up. Maggie's head slammed down and snapped back up, smacking into the back of the chair, the seatbelt broke the skin on her chest.

Silence. Maggie and Daryl stared at each other.

'We're alive,' Maggie gasped as Daryl groaned in pain.

She let go of Daryl's hand, her knuckles white as she gripped him. She touched her hand to her chest, wincing in pain.

Suddenly, a body smack landed right in the middle of the van screen, smashing it and splattering it with blood. Maggie jumped. Another body fell, then another, and another as the walkers on the bridge fell from the side onto the van.

Maggie and Daryl sat back and watched and listened as they fell, their breathing shallow.

Slowly, Daryl pushed the door open and fell out of the van. Maggie did the same the other side. Both parties limped in agony, their bodies cut and in pain.

'Y'okay?' Daryl asked Maggie as she stepped around to him.

She nodded, but she was struggling to walk; her chest burned.

Daryl put an arm around her waist and helped her along. Gingerly, she put an arm around his shoulders.

'There's only three blocks between us and Grady,' Maggie grunted.

'We need t'find a place near by, scope it out, see what we see.' Daryl replied.

Maggie looked up at him.

'You really think we're gonna find what we need to know by watching?' She asked him.

'It's where we start.' He said.

Maggie could see the pain in Daryl's face as they walked, his arm tight around her waist. She was reminded of how she had helped Beth in the same position only days ago, and she so desperately hoped she was nearby. She felt strange, being so close to Daryl, but she felt she had warmed to him these last few days. She had never really understood what Beth had seen in him, but the longer she spent with him, the more she could understand it. He walked slow and steady, keeping one arm around her as she leaned into him, limping. It was sweet of him to help, and it showed Maggie a different side to him, a side Beth undoubtedly must have seen.

Slowly, but together, they made it to a building opposite the hospital. There were buildings between them, but the high rise they were in allowed them a good view into the windows.

'That's them.' Daryl said. 'Let's see what we see.'

Maggie leant her shoulder against the window and looked over to the hospital building. It looked harmless.

Daryl leant one hand on the cold glass of the window and peered out. Absent-mindedly, he dug the blade of his knife into the windowsill and twisted it as he looked out. Maggie watched him; she could sense the nerves radiating from him.

She stepped away from the window and limped across the room. Her back to Daryl, she pulled her shirt down to check her chest; there was a deep laceration across her chest where the seatbelt had been and had tore into her skin. She winced as she looked at it.

'How bad is it?' Daryl asked, making her jump.

'I'm fine,' Maggie lied. 'I've had worse.'

'Drink some water,' he said. He left his knife in the windowsill and headed over to her, grabbing up one of their water bottles from his bag. He stopped and held it out to her.

'No it's fine,' Maggie shook her head.

Daryl just looked at her until she sighed and took it. She unscrewed the top and took a deep swig from it, her throat bobbing painfully as she swallowed. She lowered it and let out a long sigh, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand.

'Tha-' she begun, but a noise broke her off.

Both Daryl and Maggie turned to face the direction the noise had come from at the same time. Daryl glanced down at Maggie before going to grab up his knife.

They shouldered their bags and headed out into the corridor, keeping close together as they headed towards the source of the noise. As they went, they heard a loud cry. Daryl, crouching, moved at a faster pace.

They turned the corner to see a young boy grappling with a female walker. He shoved it hard and it fell on top of Maggie, taking her off guard and knocking her back. She fell to the floor with the walker on top of her, struggling to hold it at bay, her fingers around its neck.

She begun to yell as Daryl swung his knife down into the walker's head, killing it and splattering Maggie with gore. Maggie pushed its dead weight off of her and pushed herself to a sitting position, groaning in pain. Daryl held out a hand, which she took, and yanked her to her feet.

Her chest burning, they carried on as she wiped the sludge from her eyes. They reached a large open room at the end where the same young boy was attempting to block the glass doors with a book-case.

Daryl dropped his bags and ran at the boy, knocking both him and the bookcase to the floor. Maggie stood in shock as Daryl rolled out of the way and jumped to his feet, leaving the boy trapped beneath the shelving. He struggled against it, pleading. A walker began to claw its way through the doors.

'What are you doing?' Maggie hissed.

'He threw that walker at ya – damn near killed yer.' Daryl spat.

'Please – please – I'm sorry!' The boy begged.

Maggie stared at Daryl as he paced the room, his crossbow held low beside his calves; he was like an animal, watching as his prey struggled. It made her blood run cold.

'Help him.' Maggie said.

Daryl stared down at the struggling boy.

'Please! Please!' He begged.

'Daryl!' Maggie shouted.

'Daryl?' The boy gasped, struggling for breath as he pushed against the cabinet, 'Daryl Dixon?'

Silently, Daryl lowered himself to his hunches before the boys head, as the boy stared up at him with wide, frightened eyes.

'How you know me, boy?' Daryl growled.

'I – I know Beth!'

Maggie gasped and Daryl blinked. He shook his head then stood up. He fired a single bolt into the walker, who was now half way through the door, leaving it to slump against the frame.

Daryl moved to the front of the book case and bent down. In one heave, he lifted it up from the boy, who frantically scrambled backwards and out from it before Daryl let it crash back down to the carpet with a thud.

'Thank you – thank you!' He gasped, as Maggie approached him.

'Beth,' Daryl growled, walking over the back of the fallen shelves and facing the boy as he pulled himself to his feet, gasping for breath. 'Tell me about Beth.'

The boy nodded frantically.

'The hospital – she's at the hospital. She helped me get out but she's still there.' He said.

'The hospital' Daryl said, 'what's it gonna take t'get in?'

The boy looked at the man before him, his chest heaving.

'A lot.' He said.


	61. Chapter 61

Beth was in Dawn's office, her feet inches away from the torn up body of Gorman and the now dead body of Joan. Dawn was standing just in front of her, her face pale, her eyes wide with anger.

'Who the hell do you think you are?' She asked Beth, her voice laced with contempt.

'He attacked me.' Beth said back, her own voice heavy with spite. 'Just like he attacked Joan. Just like you let him. You know what's happening here and you let it happen, you let it -'

'So that we make it.' Dawn interrupted with passion.

'No-one's coming, Dawn,' Beth said, raising her voice. 'No-one's coming!'

Dawn stared at her, her eyes narrowing, her lips parting as she breathed.

'We're all gonna die and you let this happen. For nothing.'

Dawn looked down at the two broken bodies on her office floor, her face falling for a moment. Then the surly mask of anger returned, and she lashed out, slapping Beth hard across the face. Beth bulked and stumbled backward, but she did not cry out. She remained impassive as Dawn hit her again, this time her fist connecting with her eye. And then again.

When she was done, she stood staring at Beth, her hands by her side, her chest rising and falling in heavy succession as she panted. Beth raised her eyes and looked back at the woman, feeling her cheek begin to swell already.

Then she turned and left the room.

Doctor Edwards found her in the corridor and pulled her into his dimly lit office. He did not speak to her, just instructed her to sit down on the wooden chair before his desk. Beth did as she was told, sitting and staring ahead of herself as he began to apply ointment to her face. It stung and started, but she did not move.

Once he was done, Edwards sat back in his own chair and looked at his handy work.

'There. You will heal nicely.' He said. 'Should be ready to jump back into it in a few days.'

He put his things together in his bag and stood up, heading for the door.

'How did you know Trevitt was a doctor?' Beth said aloud, hearing his footsteps stop. She turned her head to look at his back. 'That's why you had me give him the wrong meds, right? Why you had me kill him? Cause if he had lived there'd be another doctor, and Dawn wouldn't need you any more. She wouldn't protect you.'

'Trevitt was an oncologist at St. Ignatius.' Edwards said quietly from the doorway. Beth could see he had lowered his head. 'I knew him.' Slowly he turned around to face her, his head lowered and his eyes on the floor. 'They would have kicked me out.' He made eye contact with her then. 'Maybe Gorman - maybe he would have killed me.' He rose his eyebrows and spoke with a conviction Beth did not believe. 'I didn't have a choice.'

She looked at him for a while, her head tilted.

'Use everything you can use.' She said.

Edwards looked at her, his brow furrowed. Beth looked back, her own face impassive. Slowly, he turned and left the room, leaving her alone in his office.

She turned her gaze down to her hands in her lap; she had balled them into fists. She opened them and stretched her fingers out, taking a deep breath. She hoped Noah had gotten far away.

It took Beth a long time to fall asleep that night; her face hurt from her beating and her heart hurt for both herself and Noah. She prayed he had made it out and would not be caught before he escaped the city; his leg had been injured and he was not used to fighting, so Beth was fearful for him. Plus she also hurt for herself at not having gotten away too. From her bed, if she twisted her head, she could see the night sky. There were not many stars out tonight, but she could make out a few scattered throughout the inky backdrop, slowly becoming more and more visible as the years passed by, the light pollution minimizing as nature took back the world.

She wondered where Noah was, and whether he was looking up at those same stars.

Then she wondered where Daryl was, and whether he too was looking up at them. Beth reach into the pocket of her scrubs and pulled out the scan of her baby. She could not quite make it out in the darkness, but she gently rubbed her thumb over it, lending comfort from it. A piece of it was Daryl, and it was the closest she could get to him right now.

She held it to her chest, feeling the tears welling in her eyes, aching against the swelling of her right eye.

'No,' she murmured to herself, 'you don't get to cry. You don't get to cry.'

But she wasn't listening to herself, and the tears spilled down her bruised cheeks and onto the white pillow beneath her head. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself, and at some point she fell to sleep.

Beth's eyes felt heavy when she opened them the next morning. She blinked them several times, focusing them on the room. Her hand felt sticky, and as she lifted it from her chest, she saw her photo was stuck to it. Smiling lightly, she peeled it from her skin, checked it was still intact, and put it back into her pocket before pulling herself out of the bed. Her body felt heavier overall this morning, and there was a light fluttering in her abdomen. Beth put her hand against where the sensation was, and felt the very slightly rounded flesh beneath her top.

Frowning, she pulled up her top and looked down at her bare skin. Sitting down, her belly looked a little rounder, but she wasn't sure whether it was just perspective. So she stood up and stretched herself out, twisting this way and that whilst keeping her eyes on her stomach. She thought maybe her waistline was disappearing ever so slightly, and the very lower section of her stomach definitely looked chubbier. Beth stared at it.

'Are you growing in there?' She whispered.

She felt nothing so she let her top fall back down, and the tiny bulge of her belly disappeared beneath the fabric.

Her morning was spent sponging down the carpet in Dawn's office. Crouched down beside a large bucket of water and soap, Beth sponged up the blood, grimacing every time she dunked the dirty sponge back into the water and watched the blood fade from it in thin tendrils, turning the water of the bucket a light red.

Her back was aching, and she often had to stop to prop herself back up onto her heels to take deep breaths. As she did this once more, she wiped her arm across her sweating brow and looked down at the wet patch on the carpet. It looked a lot better, but Beth doubted she would ever get all of the blood out.

That was two people now, she thought solemnly. Two people she had inadvertently killed.

'Shepherd, Lamson, what's your 20? I need status on that gunfire.' Dawn's voice entered the room with her as she pushed open the door to her office. 'Do you copy? Licari, do you copy? Does anybody copy? Damn it.'

She stormed past Beth and to her work-out Bike. Beth watched her as she went, taking in her gym clothing, her dark hair pulled up beneath a cap that proudly said 'police'. Beth looked at her for a moment, taking in her pale features, the heavy sighs.

'Something wrong?' She risked asking.

'They don't always radio back and it drives me crazy.' Dawn said as she climbed onto her bike. 'You're done with that. About as good as it's going to get. Give my desk a wipe down then get rid of the bucket.'

Beth nodded and pushed herself to her feet, one hand absently going to her lower stomach as she stood. She turned and took an old rag, beginning to wipe the desk. She picked up and photo and was about it put it down when Dawn called to her.

'Wait, no, no, no. Beth, no, not there. Up by the badges.'

Beth stood up and took the photograph to the filing cabinet she had found the wallet in and put the frame down there, behind three police badges.

'Thank you.' Dawn said.

'Is this Captain Hanson?' Beth asked slowly.

Dawn looked across at her. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment.

'Did someone say something about him to you?' She asked.

'Just that he used to be in charge.' Beth shrugged.

'Well, you'll hear stories about him. About me. About what I did.' Dawn looked steadily at Beth from beneath her hat. 'He was my mentor. My friend. I miss him. That's the part the stories leave out.'

'What happened to him?' Beth asked.

Dawn took the towel from the handle of her bike and wiped it across her face, pausing in her peddling.

'They risk their lives every time they go out there.' She said seriously. 'It has to be worth it. It has to matter. He lost sight of that. So he lost them.' She paused, making eye contact with the younger woman. 'Beth, in this job you don't need their love but you have to have their respect. Otherwise, the day is gonna come when you need backup and you don't have it. And what comes next? Everybody goes down.' She sighed. 'Hanson lost his way. That's what happened.'

Beth swallowed. She nodded.

'Get that out of here,' Dawn said, nodding to the bucket.

Beth picked up the bucket, but she also picked up Dawn's key from the desk and put it in the hem of her pants.

'Are you going to jump?'

Beth had heard the footsteps approaching, but she had made no bid to turn around. With Dawn's key, she had opened the elevator and was sitting at the edge, her legs dangling down. Herself and Noah had done so well, they had planned it all so perfectly and gotten out without too much trouble. It could have worked out. It all could have worked out.

'I wanted to be alone.' Beth said. 'You left your elevator key where it was.'

'Well, I know you're not going anywhere.' Dawn said from behind her.

'Neither are you.' Beth said. She peeled her eyes up from the darkness before her and turned to look at Dawn, who was leaning against the wall behind her, watching her.

'You you keep telling yourself you have to do whatever it takes just until this is all over.' Beth said firmly. 'But it isn't over. This is it. This is who you are and what this place is until the end.'

'This place saved you.' Dawn said severely. 'I saved you. Twice.' She pushed herself up from the wall and walked towards Beth, the echo of her boots loud against the floor. 'The others don't know what you did. They think Joan was trying to get back at me and that Gorman was in the wrong place at the wrong time.'

'That's what happened.' Beth said.

'Bullshit.' Dawn hissed. 'I saw the smashed jar. I closed up my office and I fixed it before it could be a problem. You're a cop killer.'

'I would never kill somebody.' Beth said, her eyes locked on Dawn's face.

'But you did.' Dawn said. 'What do you think would happen if the others found out? I protected you. But there's a way things have to happen here. Don't you get that?'

The sound of a door closing distracted them both, and both women turned to see another officer stood at the end of the hall, watching them. Beth pulled herself up and stood beside Dawn, staring straight back at him.

'What are you gonna do?' Dawn asked. Her voice was calm and steady as she stood with her hands beside her.

'No, Dawn, what are you gonna do?' The man said. 'Starting with her.'

'She's my ward. It's my call.' Dawn said.

'Fine, but your people deserve to know who they're working for. So, you gonna tell them or am I?'

'You don't get to threaten me.' Dawn said through gritted teeth. She took a few steps forward, towards the man who was stood mostly in shadow.

'That's not a threat.' He said. 'But these are the facts. You look like shit. The guys are talking. They think you're cracking. This is Hanson all over again. It's time to make a change.' He turned his back on her and placed his hand on the door ready to push it open.

'O'Donnell.' Dawn warned. She pulled her gun from her holster and held it high, her hands steady, aiming it straight at the man. 'You're wrong. I'm nothing like Hanson. I was the one who killed him, remember that? I was the only one who could go through with it.'

'Lower your weapon, Dawn.' The man said, as he slowly turned to face her. 'All I have to do is shout.'

'All I have to do is say you came at me.' Dawn said, then she turned her face slightly towards Beth's direction. 'Beth, get out of the way.'

Beth moved out of their way, back towards the second door just around the corner, but she could still see both of them, her heart in her throat.

'You're not gonna do this.' The man said as Beth hurried out of the way.

'You're not giving me a choice.' Dawn said. She jerked her gun away from the door. 'Go.'

'We were rookies together.' The man said, raising his hands and moving away from the door. 'You knew my wife. You were here in this hospital having cigars with me in the parking lot when my kid was born.'

'Don't. That guy is gone.' Dawn said darkly. 'We're supposed to protect people. To help them. But look at you. You're beating the old man. You're laughing with your buddies about that poor girl getting raped. That's who you are now.'

'So who the hell are you?' O'Donnell spat.

'Somebody who's not gonna let it happen anymore.'

'That's not what this is about.' He said, narrowing his eyes. 'It's about holding on to what you have.'

'What the hell do I have?' Dawn asked, and Beth could see there were tears on her cheeks.

'This isn't you. After Hanson, you changed.' The man said, then he lunged at Dawn, knocking her gun from her hand. It slid across the floor and fell straight down the open elevator. The two officers grappled, throwing punches. Dawn was able to knock the man back into the wall behind him, but he came back for her, knocking her across the face. She kneed him in the crotch and tackled her shoulder into his chest, knocking him back, but he elbowed her in the back and threw her off. He grabbed her by the throat and threw her against the wall, lifting her body up from the ground.

'You think you're better than us?!' He shouted as Dawn began to choke.

Beth rushed to them and tried to pull him from her, but he smacked her off, knocking her easily to the ground.

'Stay in your lane, bitch!' He yelled, but Beth's distraction allowed Dawn to chop her hand into his throat. O'Donnel sputtered and fell backwards, grasping at his throat, and Dawn used that opportunity to high kick him in the chest, forcing him back all the more. He stumbled across to where Beth lay beside the shaft, and Dawn caught her eye.

'Beth!' She shouted.

Beth jumped up and shoved him in the chest with all her might. The man stared at her, wide eyed, for a split second, and then he tumbled. His yell echoed all the way up as his body plummeted to the ground below. Beth stood staring down, watching it fall, her heart racing in her chest. Dawn limped to her side.

'Thank you.' She breathed.

Beth tore her eyes away and stormed from the hall, shoving the doors open and hurrying away from the sight. He took her total up to three.

Dawn found Beth in her own room, sat on her windowsill, staring out into the city. Her head hurt and she felt sick, but this time it wasn't down to the baby. She had fought so hard since the beginning of the fall to be a good person, but this place was destroying her. She had always tried to see the good in people, to believe in people, but she couldn't believe in this place. Her clean slate had been muddied and filled with red, so much red, in just the short time she had been in this building. Gavin Trevitt, Gorman, O'Donnell. Their blood was on her hands whether she liked it or not, and nothing would ever clean them again.

'It's okay to cry.' Dawn said, pushing open Beth's door. 'I do. I just don't let them see it.'

Dawn took a swig from her hipflask as she walked across the room and sat down on the end of Beth's bed. She offered it out to Beth.

'It's from my own stash. There's no strings.' She said.

Beth narrowed her eyes at her.

'I can't.' She said.

Dawn regarded her for a moment, her face thoughtful. She took another swig herself then screwed the lid back on, smacking her lips together. She looked back up at Beth.

'You plan on keeping it.' She said.

'I know now why you covered for me.' Beth said instead, turning her eyes back out to the window. 'You weren't protecting me. You were protecting yourself.'

'Is that so?' Dawn asked.

'Gorman, O'Donnell, they were problems for you. And now they're not.' Beth said. 'And you didn't have to do the dirty work. That's how things get done here. Everyone uses people to get what they want. You're not the ones who have to remember.'

'Is that what happened with Edwards and Trevitt?' Dawn asked softly, the tone of realization in her voice as she looked across at Beth's profile. 'He used you?'

'I'm gonna get out.' Beth said. 'Just like Noah.'

'He'll be back.' Dawn said.

'He's going home.' Beth said passionately, turning to stare at Dawn.

Dawn smiled at her.

'They always come back.' She said. 'They don't ever get far because they can't. But really they don't want to.'

'He's going home.' Beth repeated.

Dawn sighed with that same condescending smile.

'I was like you when I was younger. Nobody could tell me anything.' She sighed. 'Beth, you can be a part of this thing. Both of you.'

Beth resisted the urge to lay a hand on her stomach, instead she just returned to stare out of the window.

'This is important.' Dawn insisted. 'Maybe the most important thing you do in your life. And what you did back there - Gorman and O'Donnell hurt people. The world didn't lose anything when they died. And you're wrong about what happened. I didn't use you.'

Beth glanced across at Dawn; her face was soft and gentle, her eyes opening. Beth swallowed the sickening feeling in her throat. Dawn looked into her eyes, her own eyes imploring as she spoke.

'And I will remember.' She said.

Beth sighed and looked down at her lap. Her face was hurting and her lower back stung from where she had been knocked to the floor. _This place is going to kill me,_ she thought, as her head pounded.

Dawn's radio buzzed. She took it from her holster, clicked it.

'Officer Lerner. Come in.' She said.

'Franco.' The radio responded. 'We have a situation. There are people here and they have officer's Shepherd and Licari. They want to exact an exchange, our men for – for Beth.'

Beth stared, open mouthed, at Dawn, who looked back up at her.

Dawn's mouth began to shape a no, but then she stopped and swallowed, visibly confused. She blinked several times before she answered.

'What people?' She asked.

'A – a Rick Grimes.' The voice on the other end of the radio said. 'They've got people. Snipers.'

Beth blinked. Rick Grimes? She frowned across at Dawn, who had lowered her eyes to the ground. Her heart was hammering away and a curious sensation of nausea was washing her insides.

'Okay.' Dawn said, defeated. 'Bring them in.' She put the radio down and looked up at Beth. 'Get dressed.' She said.

Beth watched Dawn leave the room, her mouth open. Slowly, she climbed down from the windowsill and fetched the clothes she had come in in, which had been left on the drawers by her bed. Methodically, she pulled off her top and pants, and tugged her old, stiff jeans back on over her legs. She noticed it took more effort to button them over her belly. She pulled her old top on, letting it fall over her stomach, wrinkling her nose in disgust at the smell of stale sweat and blood. She paused to run her hands over the scrubs she had worn for the past week, stopping to take the photo of her scan from them, which she tucked safely into her bra.

There was a knock on her door.

Beth opened it.

'Okay.' Dawn said.

Beth's heart fluttered and she swallowed hard past the lump forming in her throat.

She was marched out of her room and down the corridors by four officers, including Dawn. Doctor Edwards came out of his own room and looked at Beth as she passed. He offered her a smile, but Beth just stared straight back at him.

They walked her through towards where the stairwell was, then they stopped, all four officers standing in a line in front of her. They waited for a while, and Beth held her breath.

'Holster your weapons,' Dawn said.

Then the door at the end of the corridor opened and two officers Beth recognised as Falco and McGiney walked in, followed by two other officers who were being held from behind and walked in. Beth gasped as she saw Rick, staring directly at her, his eyes dark and serious and narrowed over his beard. Beside him, holding the other officer, was Daryl.

They walked into the corridor and Beth saw Tyreese, Sasha, Maggie – and surprisingly Noah - behind them. She bit down on her bottom lip, hard. The officers before her parted, and she stepped forward into the middle of them. The two officers in front of her friends walked towards them, where they stopped just to the side of Beth.

'They haven't been harmed,' Rick said, and Beth's spine seemed to tingle at the sound of his voice.

'Where's Lamson?' Dawn asked.

'Rotter's got him,' Officer Shepherd said.

'We saw him go down.' Licari agreed.

Beth could see Dawn breaking beside her. Tears had risen in her eyes, and she nodded her head.

'I'm sorry to hear that,' she said, her voice breaking only slightly. 'He was one of the good guys.'

She took Beth's arm, and Beth tried to keep her breathing steady.

'Yours for mine.' She said.

Rick nodded.

'Alright.' He said.

Himself and Daryl slowly walked their captured officers into the middle as Dawn led Beth. They let go of the officers who walked their last steps to Dawn, and Dawn released Beth's arm. Beth took a deep breathe as she felt herself released; the two or three steps between Dawn and her family were the longest steps of her life, the corridor seeming to stretch out before her. As she reached Rick, he reached out for her and placed one warm hand on her face. She looked at him, and he leant in to kiss her forehead. Then he gently pushed her towards the others.

Daryl was standing there, watching. Beth walked to him, and she saw him take a deep, shuddering breath. She took her own breath as tears welled again in her eyes. Daryl licked at his dry lips, attempting to moisten them. Beth stopped, stood before him, her breath catching in her throat. His own steel blue were were sparkling behind his hair, his lips seeming to quiver.

Then she moved to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist and burying her head in his chest, breathing in his familiar scent, the leather of his vest, the fabric of his shirt, the musk that was unmistakably his. Daryl held her close to him, his arms tight around her back, one hand on the back of her hair. He buried her face in her mass of curls, breathing in her own scent, his heart racing behind his shirt.

'Now I just need Noah.' Dawn said.

Beth lifted her wet face from Daryl's chest and turned to look at the woman.

'That wasn't part of the deal.' Rick said. He walked back to the centre.

'Noah was my ward.' Dawn said. 'Beth took his place and I'm losing her, so I need him back.'

'He ain't stayin'.' Daryl said, pushing Beth behind him and stepping out.

'He's one of mine you have no claim on him.' Dawn said.

'The boy wants to go home,' Rick said, with strong emphasis on the home. 'So you have no claim on him.'

Dawn looked at Rick for a while, her face set.

'Well then we don't have a deal.'

'The deal is done.' Rick said.

'It – It's okay,' Noah said, limping forward. 'I'll stay.'

'No.' Rick said.

'I gotta do it,' Noah said, facing Rick.

Rick looked back at him, and Beth could see his resolve break.

Noah removed his gun and held it out to Rick.

'Wait!' Beth said, moving around to Daryl and stepping to Noah. She took the gun from him and threw her arms around his neck.

'It's okay.' Noah said softly to her.

'I knew you'd be back,' Dawn said to Noah, a smile playing on her lips.

Slowly, Beth lowered her arms from Noah. She stepped towards Dawn and stood before her, staring deep into her cold, dark eyes. The woman stared back. Beth looked into the eyes of the woman that had kept her here, had hurt her, had beat her, had manipulated her, had led her to kill. She smiled.

'I get it now.' She said, and she twisted the gun in her hand up and fired.


	62. Chapter 62

The bullet shot its way through Dawn's jaw and up into her brain, blasting a hole through the top of her scalp. Dawn fell, her body slumping in on itself before falling backwards in slow motion, hitting the tiled floor with a shock.

Instantly, every person wielding a gun within the room had drawn it, and Daryl had run towards Beth and thrown her behind him. He had his own gun at the ready, trained on every single person before him, his eyes dark and furious beneath his hair, his jaw set, teeth clamped tightly together.

'Hold your fire!' Officer Shepherd yelled. 'It's over! It was just about her!'

Daryl kept his arm out, straight ahead of him.

'Put them down.' Shepherd said.

Slowly, the officers behind her lowered their weapons. Daryl, breathing deeply, kept his up. He looked down at the dead body of the woman, blood pooling from the top of her head and slowly spreading over the tiles. His stomach churned, and slowly, he lowered his own weapon.

Beth looked around Daryl at Dawn, too. Her heart hurt, but she did not feel bad. That took her total up to four.

Beth woke up in the back of a lorry, her body laying across the cold steel of the floor and her head in her sister's lap. Blinking, she looked up at the smiling face of Maggie.

'You're with us,' she said, stroking her sister's blonde hair.

'What happened?' Beth frowned.

'Y'passed out.'

Beth turned towards Daryl's voice, seeing him sitting opposite them, his back against the wall of the lorry. He looked tired and drained, his eyes puffy and his hair limp, crossbow propped up between his open knees, rough hands atop it.

Beth turned back to look up at Maggie.

'You're safe now.' Maggie said softly. 'We got you out.'

'How did you find me?' Beth asked.

'Noah.' Maggie said, nodding to the side of her. Beth looked down to see Noah sitting beside Maggie. He too was watching her with a regarded expression, but he offered her a smile as she looked to him. 'Daryl and I found him in a building here.'

'How did you get to Atlanta?' Beth asked. She sat herself up and pushed herself against the cool metal behind her, facing Daryl, who was still staring at her.

'We followed a car.' Maggie said.

'And -' She frowned. She couldn't quite remember where she had left Maggie, all the days in-between had blurred into one giant mass of hurt and pain. 'And Daryl?'

'We found each other on the road.' Maggie said. 'Then we found Tyreese, Sasha and Carol in a house.'

'When they left us we moved on to the next big town,' Sasha explained. She had been sitting near Daryl, her gun balancing over her drawn knees. 'We found Rick, Carl and Michonne. We told them about you and Rick joined us to Atlanta. It was luck we found Daryl and Maggie again really.'

'We just looked out for a car with a white cross.' Tyreese said. 'We soon crossed paths.'

'And you used her officer's as bait.' Beth said.

Tyreese nodded to her.

'We had to get you back.' Maggie said, wrapping an arm around her little sister and drawing her towards her.

'Where now?' Beth asked, leaning her head on her sister's shoulder. Relief washed over her as she breathed in the familiar scent of her sister, feeling her dark hair tickle her cheek. She had begun to fear she would never get back to her sister, to Daryl, and now suddenly here she was. Safe as she could be right now.

'Back to the town; Rick left Carl and Michonne behind.' Maggie said.

Beth nodded, then yawned. She was exhausted both mentally and physically. She closed her eyes, but the image of Dawn's body laying in a pool of its own blood was burned into her retinas. She opened them again to see Daryl still looking at her. She smiled at him, but he did not return it.

The group reached the town in just over an hour and a half; Rick, who Beth figured was driving, pulled the lorry up to a small house, and once the lorry stopped, Sasha pushed open the back doors and let them all out. With Maggie's help, Beth climbed down from the back and onto a calm, suburban street. She looked around herself, noting the same houses, spread out equal distances from one another, the same front lawns, once green now dead, the same hedges separating each home. Everything looked normal and safe, save the littered dead bodies that punctuated the otherwise average street.

Maggie led Beth into the house, and instantly Carl was upon her. He hugged her tight then stepped back to look at her.

'You look rough,' he said.

'So do you,' Beth smiled, but his eye was healing well, and he could now open it fully.

'Welcome home, kid.' Michonne said, placing one hand on her shoulder. Beth smiled.

Maggie led her to a sofa and made her sit down as Rick brought her a bottle of water and some pudding. Beth thanked him, and drank, but she didn't feel up to eating yet. Rick sat himself in the armchair adjacent to her.

'Thanks for coming to get me.' Beth said to him.

Rick shook his head.

'It was Daryl – Daryl's plan. I just stepped in to do the talking.'

Beth glanced over her shoulder, over to where Daryl was standing with his back against the wall. He lowered his eyes to the floor.

'What was that place?' Carol asked her softly.

'A hospital run by corrupt officers.' Beth said. 'The people they saved became their wards – and the wards did as they were told, kept the officers happy.'

Rick nodded slowly and Maggie wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulders.

'But you're out now,' she said. 'You're safe.'

Beth nodded, but she knew no matter how far she got from the place, she would never really be rid of it. The stitches across her cheek were likely to scar, but it was the memories that would leave the most painful scars.

'Is there anything I can change in to?' Beth asked the room, her eyes lowering to her soiled shirt.

'There's some clean clothes upstairs,' Michonne said, 'I can take you.'

Beth nodded and pushed herself back up from the sofa, ignoring her shaky legs. She followed Michonne out from the sitting room and up the stairs, her thighs aching at each one she stepped on to. There were quiet murmurs from the room she had just left, but she decided not to listen to them, her brain too tired to care.

The house they were in was small, but it was well kept, and Michonne led her up the carpeted stairs to a small landing which had three doors leading off of it, with one window letting in the evening light.

Michonne opened the door to a master bedroom, the bed-frame missing both its mattress and its blankets. She went to the drawer and rifled through some clothing that lay folded on top of it. She offered a shirt out to Beth; it was a white man's shirt, but Beth took it, grateful.

'Are there any trousers?' She asked.

'What's wrong with yours?' Michonne asked, sweeping her dark eyes over Beth's denim jeans.

'Uh, nothing,' Beth said. 'I was just wondering.'

Michonne nodded, then she looked Beth over from head to toe.

'Whatever happened to you in that place, whatever they did to you, it's in the past now. You can move on.' She said.

Beth's eyebrows rose in surprise; she had not expected Michonne to have said anything to her. She looked into the deep, dark, sullen eyes of the woman before her, and she smiled.

'Yeah.' She said. 'Thank you.'

'I will wait outside.' Michonne said, and she headed towards the door.

Once the door was shut behind her, Beth pulled off her old, rancid top and threw it to the floor, relived at getting the dried blood and sweat and mud from her body. She shrugged the new shirt on over her shoulders; the fabric was soft and cool, and it felt nice against her hot body. She pushed her arms into the sleeves, which hung below her hands, and looked down at her bare belly as she moved to do up the buttons. Beth fished the photo of the scan from her bra and looked at it. It was all she had now as a reminder to the hospital, to the past week from hell.

She sighed, and sat down on the bed frame. Part of her wanted to tear the photo into pieces, and toss it to the wind, but it was likely to be the only photo she ever had of her child – if her child was even still in there after everything she had been through.

'You still hanging in there, little'un?' she asked softly.

She sat staring at the photo for some time. What would her baby think of her, she wondered? She was a killer now, there was no denying it. This wasn't an accident, a death by proxy, this was cold blooded murder. Dawn's smirk as she looked at Noah, knowing exactly what she was saying, had sent Beth over the edge. She had killed three people and it was all because of her, taking her out would end it. It had ended it. It was over, she was back with her family, she was safe.

'Beth?' Maggie pushed the bedroom door open and Beth jumped to her feet, instantly hiding the photo behind her back.

'Are you okay? You've been while.' Maggie said. 'What's happened? What are you doing?'

She frowned at her little sister, who was standing there, staring at her, her shirt still undone. Maggie walked over to her and gently took each section of the shirt and pulled it together. Her knuckles brushed against Beth's lower stomach and Beth jumped back.

Maggie scowled.

'Beth?' She asked.

Taking a deep breath, Beth took the photo from behind her back, and held it out to her sister in a shaking hand, as her heart beat fervently against her ribcage. Gingerly, Maggie took the piece of paper, and turned it over in her hand. She frowned down at the photo, her face confused, her dark brows knitted together over her brown eyes. Then she turned those brown eyes back up at Beth, her brow furrowed deeply, her dark eyes searching her sister's light ones.

'Where did you get this?' She asked.

'At the hospital.' Beth breathed.

'Why?' Maggie asked.

Beth bit the inside of her cheek, feeling the heat spread through her face as her heart continued to go crazy.

'It's mine,' she said. 'It's my scan.'

Maggie just looked at her, her eyes vacant. Beth sighed.

'I'm pregnant.' She said. '

Maggie stared at her for a long time, until her brows slowly unfolded and her eyebrows rose in astonishment. Her mouth dropped open and her eyes widened. She looked back down at the scan, really seeing it this time, then back up at Beth.

'What.' Was all she said.

Beth took her sister's hands and held the scan up to her face, making her look at it. She gently pointed to the picture.

'This is my baby,' she said. 'I'm pregnant Maggie.'

'How -' Maggie stammered. 'The hospital -'

'Before then,' Beth sighed. She stepped back and opened her shirt to reveal her small belly. Maggie stared at it, shaking her head.

'It's Daryl's.' Beth said.

'Daryl.' Maggie breathed.

She looked down again at the scan, swallowing several deep gulps.

'You're pregnant.' She said.

'Yes.'

'By Daryl.'

'Yes.'

'You're -' Maggie looked up at her sister, her mouth a small, shocked 'o', her eyes wide. 'You're pregnant.'

'Yes.' Beth breathed.

Beth watched as Maggie closed her mouth, her eyes narrowing.

'I'm gonna kill him.' She said.

'No!' Beth reached out and grabbed her sister's arm before she could go any where. 'No you can't say anything! He doesn't know!'

'Beth,' Maggie whined, grimacing.

'It isn't his fault – you can't blame Daryl. Accident's happen.' Beth said.

'Oh Beth!' Maggie pulled her arm from her sister's grip, then she hit her across the arm. 'You idiot!'

'It was an accident,' Beth winced, rubbing her arm and frowning.

'Oh my god what are we going to do – what are you going to do?' Maggie cried, putting her hands to her face.

'There's not much I can do.' Beth said. 'Keep it.'

'Keep it?' Maggie whispered. 'You – keep it?'

'Uh huh.' Beth nodded. 'I have to.'

'You don't have to,' Maggie shook her head.

'I want to.'

'You want to.'

'Yeah.'

'Man,' Maggie breathed. 'You've got to tell him. Are you going to tell him? You've got to -'

Beth shook her head, her eyes wide.

'I haven't had a chance to speak to him, I will when the time is right. Please don't say anything to him -'

'I wont,' Maggie shook her head. 'Dammit Beth you're so difficult. Why do you always have to be so difficult?'

'It's good to see you, too.' Beth smiled.

Maggie cried an exasperated oh, then pulled Beth into a tight hug.

'You're a nightmare.' She whispered into her sister's unruly hair.

Beth wound her arms around her sister, grateful for the embrace. She agreed wholeheartedly with Maggie, she was a nightmare.

The two sisters made their way back downstairs and to the sitting room, where the rest of their group were held up. The room was small, with one sofa and one chair, and it felt crammed. Beth stood in the doorway, her hands folded across her chest, gazing around at the people before her.

Rick was sitting in the arm chair, his head leant back, his eyes closed. Beth could see the rings around his eyes and noticed the length of his beard; he looked older and harrowed, his curly hair growing its way down the back of his neck. Judith was on his lap, turning over a doll in her small hands. She looked good; there were no cuts or bruises on her and Beth's heart lightened to see so. She seemed content on her daddy's lap, unfazed by the world around her. Carl was sitting on the arm of the chair, cleaning the barrel of his gun. He too looked older, and Beth wondered what had happened to him whilst he had been on the road. It had only been a week or so, perhaps two, but it felt like she had not seen these people in a long time. There was a slight bump in his nose from where it had broken, but it seemed to have healed well. His cheek was still slightly sunken and there were still nasty yellow bruises beneath his eyes, and the left one was still red and puffy, but he looked better than the last time Beth had seen him.

He glanced up as Beth looked at him, and offered her a small smile. Beth gave him one back.

Michonne was sitting on the far end of the sofa, closest to Rick, her jacket off and her legs stretched out onto the carpet before her, ankles crossed. There were several small cuts over her face which looked to Beth like shrapnel wounds, but other than that she looked okay. Carol sat beside her, her grey hair longer than Beth had ever seen it, but she too looked okay. She had not been at the prison when the Governor hit, so she seemed wound free.

Tyreese and Sasha both took place on the double mattress that lay in the middle of the floor, the one Beth guessed was from the bed upstairs. There was another mattress, a single, just behind the sofa. Sasha was laying on her back, her knees bent, her boots on the carpet just off of the mattress. Her eyes were closed and her hands were folded on her chest, but Beth believed she was awake. Her brother sat at the other end of the mattress, pulling faces to Judith who was now looking at him with her wide eyes. He had taken his signature beanie off, and it lay on the mattress beside him.

Noah was there too, standing a little off from the others. The bruises Dawn had given him were still there, and Beth could see standing was a little painful for him, but she knew he would not have asked to sit down, especially as Maggie limped her own way to the space on the sofa beside Carol.

Daryl was pacing the room away from them. Behind the sofa where there was space, he was walking up and down, his eyes on the floor. Beth watched him for a moment; he had been weird since they got here.

'Can I go outside?' Beth asked her sister, who had just sat down with a groan, her hand pressed flat against her chest.

Maggie frowned at her.

'Why?' She asked. 'Come and sit down. There's a space for you here.'

'I need some fresh air.' Beth said. 'It's stuffy in here – and I feel sick.'

Maggie pursed her lips.

'She'll be alright.' Rick said from his chair. 'It's pretty clear out there. We ain't had no trouble.'

Maggie sighed.

'Here,' she said, taking a knife from holster and holding it out to Beth. 'This is yours.'

'You found this?' Beth asked in awe, taking the knife from her sister and inspecting it.

Maggie nodded.

'I wont be long.' Beth said. She kept the knife in her hand and headed out, back through the hallway and out onto the porch, checking the street was clear before she closed the door behind her.

The daylight was slowly fading to an orange glow as Beth walked across the dying grass to stand near the side-walk that ran perpendicular to the houses. She crossed her arms over her chest and stared down the road, the lorry they had arrived in parked at a slight angle to the left of her.

She breathed in a long sigh, feeling the cool air fill her lungs; it felt good to get out in the open, she had been too shut off at Grady. A shiver ran down her spine as she thought of that place, thought of what she had done.

Beth heard the front door open and close behind her and the footsteps descend the steps and head onto the grass, but she did not look round. Instead she just rubbed her hands against her arms and waited.

'Y'shouldn't be out here.'

Daryl's voice did not surprise her; she knew it had been him.

'I'm fine.' She said.

There was silence between them for a while, and Beth began to feel like the back of her neck was burning. On a sigh, she turned to look at him.

'What is it, Daryl?' She asked him. 'I've seen the way you've been looking at me. What's the matter, what's on your mind?'

Daryl looked across at her through his hair, his eyes narrowed behind the shield he created with it. He held his crossbow in one hand, which hung low beside his calves, and Beth saw the way his fingers twitched on his empty hand.

'Y'killed tha' woman.' He said quietly. 'Shot her.'

'Yeah.' Beth said.

Daryl shook his head lightly, but Beth caught the action. She saw the way his throat bobbed as he swallowed.

'Why?'

'You're judging me.' Beth said. 'You've killed people but you're judging me.'

'Tha's me.' Daryl said. 'It ain't you. Y'told me y'could never do that. Wha' happened to that? T'that girl?'

'She got burned away in there.' Beth said, narrowing her eyes across at the man she loved. She was angry; he was stood there, feet from her, judging her. 'You don't know what it was like in there. You don't know what she did, what she made me do.'

'She give you them cuts?' Daryl asked as he nodded towards her.

Beth touched her cheek, feeling the stitches there, then refolded her arms. She must have looked awful.

'Yes.' She said.

'She beat you.' Daryl said.

'That's not all she did.' Beth said. 'Not all she allowed. They used me in there, used me for their own dirty work, leaving me with the memories, with the feelings.'

Her voice had risen as she spoke and her chest was heaving. Daryl was watching her.

'The doctor who patched me up, he was one of the good guys, a friend to me. Or so I thought.' Beth said. 'He had me give a patient the wrong medicine on purpose, let me think I had made the mistake and killed an innocent man. I stood by helpless and watched as he fitted and died. Another man tried to rape me like he had raped another girl – leading her to suicide – I had to protect myself. I smashed a glass over his head and walked away as he was eaten alive. I walked away and closed the door as he screamed. And screamed. I can still hear those screams.'

She was breathing heavily now, her anger at the situation manifesting itself in sweat and an increased heart rate as her hands balled into fists.

'And then another man attacked me and Dawn, Dawn got me to push him down the elevator, let me stand there as I watched him fall to his death.'

Her eyes kept sharply on Daryl, Beth strode across the damp grass until she was a foot away from him.

'But it was Noah that got me.' She said, her chest heaving. 'She told me he would be back, that they never make it far. And then she was right, he came back, and she looked at me as I hugged him – right at me. Something snapped.'

Daryl swallowed.

'I was naïve when I woke up there, but she broke me. My slate was clean before I got there, but now it isn't. She muddied my slate for her own gains, and shooting her may not have cleaned it, but it ended it. I don't want to kill, I never want to have to do it again, but I don't regret what I did. I had to.'

Beth took a deep breath.

'I had to.' She closed her eyes. 'She hurt me, she'd hit me whenever things didn't go her way but I could take that. I could take the blows I could even live with the blood on my slate, but I couldn't let her take Noah back.'

Slowly, Daryl raised his head, raising his chin.

'I'm sorry she did tha' t'you.' He said softly.

Beth looked at him, her breathing evening.

'Me too.' She said.

'I should'n'a judged ya. Jus' shocked me, how cold yer were. Weren't like th'Beth I knew.'

'I'm still me. Just stronger.' Beth said.

'Killin' don'make ya strong.' Daryl said.

Slowly, Beth shook her head.

'I had to.' She said.

Daryl moved towards her then, his boots crunching over the dying grass, and pulled her to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her back and drew her into him, feeling her small body warm against him. He breathed in her scent.

'I'm sorry she hurt you,' he said. 'M sorry y'had to do what y'had to do.'

Beth nodded against his chest.

'Y'wont have t'do it ever again.' He said.

Beth twisted her head up, leaning her chin against his chest and looking up into his face. Daryl took one hand from her back and gently stroked the calloused pad of his thumb over her cheek, just below the stitches. It broke his heart to see her face so battered, not just across her cheek but her forehead too, along with the bruises beneath her eye and across her brow. He hated that woman for inflicting the damage to her, and he hated himself for abandoning her to it.

Seeing Beth kill had shocked him, it had changed his view of her and upset things. She had been so cool and collected, so unemotional about taking a life, that it had surprised him. It upset him to know she had been led to such actions, that that place had forced her into that position. As he leant his chin atop her head, he promised himself that he would never let her go again, never let her do anything like that again. He would keep her safe. Safe, warm and happy.

'C'mon,' Daryl said, 'let's get indoors.'

Beth stood on her tip-toes to press her lips against his stubbly cheek.

'I missed you so bad, Daryl Dixon.' She breathed.

Daryl tightened his hands against her lower back, stroking circles against her shirt with his thumb.

'I missed you too, girl.' He murmured.


	63. Chapter 63

Beth woke to the sound of rain, and the soft murmur of voices. She rolled over onto her back, wincing slightly as her body ached. The single mattress she lay on was now empty; during the night she had shared it with Maggie. Before the sisters, Michonne had been sleeping on the single mattress, but she had insisted the girls take it for their-selves, on account of their injuries.

The two sisters had laid on their backs side by side as the rest of the house had wound down, talking. Maggie told Beth about her journey with Daryl, the van on the bridge and the wound in her chest. She explained how she had found him on the road, the house in the grove, the car with the crosses. Beth loved her sister all the more for trying so hard to find her, and felt awful every time her sister winced in pain as she moved. It would take them both some time to get over their pains, both mentally and physically, and Beth knew Maggie still had some way to go, especially whilst Glen was still missing.

Beth pushed herself up and looked around the room, noticing Carl with Judith on the sofa. Beth pulled herself up and leant over the back of it.

'Where is everyone?' She asked Carl.

'Kitchen.' Carl told her. 'Trying to figure out what we're doing next.'

'What are we doing next?' Beth asked. She moved around the sofa and flumped herself down beside Carl.

'Maggie wants to find Glen.' Carl said. 'Noah wants to find his home.'

Beth nodded. Judith reached for her, so Carl allowed her to take his baby sister from him. Beth held the child in her arms, smiling down at her big brown eyes.

'Hey,' she said softly. 'I missed you.'

Judith gave her a gummy smile and reached up to grab a lock of Beth's loose hair. Beth smiled at her, admiring the way she was growing, how big she was getting. It felt good to hold her in her arms again, to feel the familiar weight of the baby, the familial smell. It gave her a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, however, to hold a baby, knowing now that one of her own was growing inside of her. It made her look at the child in even more detail, appreciating everything about her, the small dimples of her cheeks, her tiny dark lashes, the teeth that were beginning to break through the surface of her pink gums. She wondered what her own baby looked like now, and what it would look like once it was born. It would have blue eyes, she was certain of, a mixture of her own and Daryl's.

Beth took a deep, steadying breath. It was almost too much to think about.

The voices from the kitchen grew louder and then the door to the lounge opened and Rick walked in; he looked tired and stressed, and he was running his hand down his face and across his beard in a way Beth recognised as him thinking, hard.

'- I have to do this. If he's out there I need to find him, I can't just give up on that.' Maggie was saying as she followed Rick into the room.

'We can't split up again.' Rick said. He stopped in the middle of the room, before the sofa, his hands on his hips.

Beth looked from the pale face of her sister to Rick, gently stroking her fingers through Judith's fine hair as the baby grew fretful at the sudden onslaught of loud voices.

'What's going on?' Beth asked.

'I need to find Glen.' Maggie said. 'I have to find him – you understand that, Beth.'

Beth nodded, and turned to Rick.

'I think we should stay here, catch our breath, at least until those of us injured can heal.' He said.

'So you stay here, the injured stay here, I'll find Glen and bring him back!' Maggie said.

But Rick was shaking his head.

'We're stronger together.' Michonne said then, her voice soft and strong. 'We split up, we can't guarantee we find each other again.'

'I'm losing time!' Maggie cried.

'We should find Glen,' Beth said, 'If he's out there we need to find him.'

'We can take cars.' Daryl said; he was standing in the doorway, one shoulder leant against the frame, his heavy eyes watching the room before him. 'The injured can heal whilst we drive.'

Rick looked at him, his own eyes narrowed, but Beth could see his jaw working as he thought it over. Then he sighed.

'Alright.' He said.

Maggie nodded.

'Alright.' She said too.

Beth drew the baby on her lap closer to her chest, rocking her slightly. The little house had provided her one nights respite, but it looked like it was not about to lend her any more.

Beth was leaning against the hood of a rusted navy blue car, looking out down the road at a single walker that was slowly making its way towards them, tripping over itself like a suffering drunk.

Daryl was sitting in the drivers seat of the car, hot wiring the engine into working. Maggie was a little further away, some where in between their blue car and a newer looking silver car that Rick had just brought to life. She was checking and rechecking the bags, making sure they had everything they needed.

Beth looked in through the window as she heard Daryl curse, moving his hand to his mouth with a dark scowl. She pushed herself up from the car and rounded it, leaning her arms over the open door and peering in at Daryl, who was sucking on his finger.

'Alright?' She asked.

Daryl just scowled at her, then returned to the exposed wires.

Suddenly the wires lit and the engine revved. Daryl smacked the dashboard, hard.

'Finally!' He growled.

Beth couldn't help but grin. She shook her head and turned to face her sister, who had approached the car. She handed her one of the packs.

Beth took it and climbed into the back seats, letting her sister take the front. Carol joined them, settling herself into the back with Beth.

Beth lay the bags on the seat between them and tried to make her self comfortable within the stale car; it was looking to be a long drive – their plan was to drive to Noah's old home - a walled in, secure establishment that sounded like as good a place as any for Glen to head for, too, although by sticking to the roads they hoped they would find clues to his whereabouts as they went.

Maggie was on edge; Beth could tell by the way she was biting her lip and grinding her teeth. Her hair was messy and unkempt and she was impatiently drumming her fingers against the dashboard. They were waiting for Rick, who was riding ahead with Noah directing, Michonne, Carl and Judith in the back seats. Their own car was to follow whilst Tyreese and Sasha brought up the rear. Maggie had found her sister, but now she needed her husband, and Beth knew she would not settle until she had got him.

Beth watched the suburban streets slip away as they drove out after Rick; the walker who had been approaching them reached out and whined loudly, but it was left looking forlorn as the car sped past. Beth twisted round in her seat to look out the back window at it, seeing the way it turned itself around and began to head back the way it had come to try and follow them. Something in her made her smile at the completely fruitless life it now led.

Roads slipped away with very little impact; the day around them grew hotter and they wound the windows down, trying to clear the stale, musty smell of the old car. Beth was uncomfortable. As time passed, her legs began to grow restless, and waves of nausea were rolling through her. Doctor Edwards had suggested the feelings of sickness would abate soon, but today her baby was not her friend, and Beth had to keep trying to gulp down the air from outside as they drove, her stomach unsettled.

They planned to just keep driving; the day was young and Rick believed they could reach Noah's home within a few hours, so Beth tried to settle herself and close her eyes.

'How long since Noah has been home?' Carol asked.

'A year,' Beth said without opening her eyes.

'You think it likely that this place will still be - '

'No!' Maggie suddenly said, making Beth jump and cutting off Carol. She opened her eyes to see her and Daryl staring at each other.

Daryl was frowning, his blue eyes searching her face with a confused curiosity.

'Not in the car.' Maggie said.

Beth saw then that Daryl had a cigarette in his mouth. He took it out with his hand, glancing to the road before returning his eyes to Maggie's face.

'T'window's open.' He said.

Maggie shook her head.

'Not in the car.' She repeated.

Beth swallowed.

Daryl watched her for a moment, then he shrugged and put the smoke in his top pocket.

'A'right,' he said, returning his eyes to the road.

Beth looked to her sister, but Maggie did not turn to look at her, so she just leant her head back against the seat and closed her eyes again. She was pretty sure where her sister's sudden smoking ban was coming from, and she couldn't help but smile as she crossed her arms over her stomach and settled back.

It was several uncomfortable and, for Beth, nauseating, hours later that they arrived at the outskirts of what was once Noah's home. As they drove up to it, Beth's heart sank. It was clear that whatever was here once was no longer; the walls that once stood were falling down, and the houses that could be seen beyond were burnt and broken.

The car driven by Rick had barely pulled to a stop when Noah jumped out. Daryl stopped the car too, and Beth watched as Noah strode over to the walls.

'It's gone.' Daryl said.

'Did you expect it not to be?' Maggie asked.

Daryl just sighed.

Beth opened her door and climbed out onto the road, stretching her back out. Noah had pushed his way into the compound, and the others were quickly following.

'Stay by me.' Daryl said as he lay a hand on Beth's shoulder. Beth nodded.

The estate beyond the walls had been laid waste to destruction; houses were burnt and from what Beth could see the inhabitants had been mutilated.

'This wasn't done by walkers, was it?' Beth murmured.

Daryl shook his head.

'Nah,' he murmured back.

They walked along side by side, taking in the sights, Beth's heart in her throat. She held her knife steady in her hand, but Daryl took out almost every walker with ease before they even got near her.

Suddenly, in the distance, Beth saw Noah take off at a run. Tyreese called after him, as the others followed. Beth went to follow, but Daryl put out an arm to stop her. She looked to him.

'Don't rush off.' He said.

Beth sighed, but she nodded, and fell into step beside him as they followed at a slower rate. She would have to accept Daryl's over protection for a little while; losing her to Grady had really shaken him up. What would he be like when he found out she was pregnant, she mused. But that was too much for her to think about right now. She pushed the thought back and walked beside the older man.

They reached the house Noah had gone into a little while after the others had. The house they had walked into had all the signs of once being a nice family home, but now it had fallen into disrepair; there were dark patches of burns and dust, the front door hung on its hinges. Beth stepped over the rubble and into the house, walking through to the front room where she found Noah, crying over the dead body of a woman. Beth stopped.

Daryl laid one hand on her shoulder again as Noah pulled a blanket from the floor beside the body and drew it up and over the body. He sat back on his hunches with a deep sigh.

Tyreese pulled himself up from the floor opposite the young boy, paused to pat his back, then left him to it. He caught Daryl's eye as he exited the room, and Daryl nodded.

'I'm just gonna-' Beth said, but Daryl just nodded to her with a light smile; Beth saw the understanding in his eyes.

The men left the two younger counterparts alone in the room. Beth waited for a moment, before she slowly approached Noah.

'I should have been here.' He sighed.

'You can't blame yourself.' Beth said softly, coming down to rest beside him. 'You weren't to know.'

'I lost a whole year,' Noah said sadly. 'They kept me in that damn place for a whole year – I should have been here.'

'Yeah,' Beth sighed, 'you should have. But it wasn't your fault.'

The two of them stayed beside one another for a while, in contemplative silence.

'I want to thank you,' Noah said quielty, glancing side ways at Beth. Beth frowned.

'For what?'

'For killing her. For killing Dawn.'

Beth blinked.

'I couldn't have done it, but I'm glad you did. She deserved it.'

Beth swallowed.

'I didn't – I couldn't -' she stammered, but Noah shook his head.

'I get it.' He said. 'I get that you didn't want to. But you did. You're strong.'

Beth nodded.

They remained in silence for a little while, both of them thinking their own private thoughts.

'Is she your mum?' Beth asked softly after a little while.

Noah sighed.

'Yeah.' He said.

'Hey,' Beth said, putting a small arm around his shoulders, 'you're strong too, you know. She would be proud of you.'

Noah nodded slowly.

'I'm trying.' He said.

'Do you want to bury her?' Beth asked.

'I need to find my brothers.' Noah said.

'Okay,' Beth said.

Slowly, the two of them stood, and Beth took Noah's hand. They stood in the sitting room, looking at one another for a moment, then Noah nodded.

He took Beth out of the room and down through the corridor, ignoring the over turned tables and smashed glass around them. Beth squeezed Noah's hand.

Noah pushed open the door to a bedroom, and the smell of death instantly hit them. Covering her nose with her spare hand, Beth followed Noah into the room. Her heart dropped as Beth instantly recognised it as a child's room - there were posters and photographs across the walls, and toy planes hanging from the ceiling. Beth saw the dark red splotches across the carpet – her eyes followed them. She swallowed. Deeper into the room were two single beds, one of which upon lay the small body of a child, his head shot through. Beth squeezed Noah's hand as her own breath caught in her throat.

Noah groaned softly as he stepped over to the bed, his hands shaking as he went to touch the small body of the child, but his hand stopped, hovering just before it.

The door at the end of the room twitched open, and a young boy stumbled out. Noah turned around to face it, his face dropping in pain.

'No,' he moaned, stepping back, his legs hitting the bed behind him. He swallowed deeply, and Beth could see the tears spill out over his eyes.

Beth looked from the reanimated body of the young boy to Noah, took in his shaking visage. The boy shambled over, his jaw dropping open to show his blood soaked teeth, the front of his shirt soaked with gore. His paled eyes were locked on Noah, who was shivering, his bottom lip quivering as tears spilled down his ashy cheeks.

Slowly, fumbling a little, Noah took his knife from his pouch and held it up. He steadied it in his hand and took a deep breath, but Beth could see he was struggling.

'Noah,' Beth said softly. She reached out and placed a hand gently on his arm. Noah looked to her as Beth raised her own knife.

He nodded.

Beth adjusted her knife and stepped forward, plunging it into the forehead of the growling young boy. He continued to growl for a moment, then he stopped and his body slumped. Beth pulled the knife back out, splattering her white shirt in specks of red, and let the body fall to the floor.

Beth stood back, looking down at the still body of Noah's little brother. His eyes remained open and looking at her, his face twisted into a grimace of pain, his forehead caved in. Beth grabbed up the blanket from one of the beds and laid it over his face, cutting off the gruesome image.

Her chest hurt; he had only been a child. His small, fragile body lay slumped in its own blood on the cream carpet of his childhood bedroom, the same blood dripping steadily from the end of Beth's knife.

Bile rose in her throat. She swallowed it down and took a deep breath.

'Thank you,' Noah stuttered.

'Let's bury them.' Beth said.

Noah nodded.

Between them, they carried the two small bodies out from the room and through to the back garden, where they lay them side by side and covered them. Then they gingerly carried Noah's mother out too.

Beth and Noah stood side by side, their arms wrapped around each others waists as they looked down onto the three covered bodies. This was life now. This is what family came to. Her mother, her brother, her father, three more covered white bodies.

'Beth-' Daryl's voice broke through their reprieve.

Beth turned to look at Daryl as he stepped out of the kitchen door and into the small garden.

'We gotta go – there's too many walkers in here. We can't take 'em all on.'

'We need to bury Noah's family.' Beth said.

'There's not time,' Daryl said.

'It's important -' Beth insisted, but Noah lay his hand on her arm to stop her.

'Beth,' he said, 'it's okay.'

Beth turned to look at him, looking into his large, sad eyes.

'They're out here, they're together. It's okay.'

Slowly, Beth nodded.

Daryl held an arm out and slowly, Beth walked towards him, allowing him to wrap an arm around her shoulders and draw her away. Noah followed.

They stepped out into the street and Beth could see the walkers Daryl was talking about. The sound of their group within the confine had drawn them all out; they were emerging from houses and garages, from behind tress and bushes, and heading for the road. She could not be sure whether they were the reanimated corpses of those who had once lived here, or strangers who had wandered in. She guessed it no longer mattered – the whole world belonged to the dead now.

The three of them headed towards the entrance, to where the others had gathered. They had been scrounging for supplies, but had found very little.

There was a deeply morose atmosphere over everyone as they pulled away from Noah's estate; they were no closer to Glen, no closer to finding some place safe to stay and Noah's entire family had been wiped out. Noah rode in the back of Beth's car with her on the way out, seeming to need to be beside someone who understood how he was feeling. It was a very silent ride.

The group of them found a barn a few miles from the estate, and after some inspection, decided it was as good a place as any to hole up for the night. They barred up the doors and settled down, all of them silent and grey. Beth sat down beside Noah on one of the hay bales. She could tell he didn't want to talk, but she believed her proximity would comfort him. So the two of them sat in silence, staring off into the barn, as the sun outside begun to set.

They passed an uneasy night in the barn; the weather outside was unpredictable and the wind howled, preventing a lot of them from getting much sleep.

Beth spent a lot of the night pacing the wooden flooring with Judith in her arms, rocking her gently. Rick and Carl were curled up together across some hay, old blankets across them, and Beth was happy to let them sleep. Hell, they both needed it.

Noah had fallen into an uneasy slumber, too. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, but Beth was glad to see he was sleeping.

Daryl, Beth was surprised to see, was sat beside Maggie, the two of them with their backs against the wall. They were talking together in low voices, and for a moment Beth panicked.

Hitching the baby onto her hip, Beth approached them.

'Not sleeping?' She asked, as both her sister and her lover looked up at her. Maggie shook her head.

'How's your chest?' Beth asked.

'It hurts,' Maggie said, 'but it's okay. Here, why don't I take Judith?'

'No it's okay, I'm not tired.' Beth said.

'You need to rest,' Maggie said, 'here.'

Beth smiled and handed the baby over to her sister, who sat her out on her lap and smiled down at her.

Daryl pulled himself up from the floor, dusting down the thighs of his pants.

'C'mon,' he said to Beth.

'You okay?' Beth asked Maggie.

Maggie sighed, but offered her sister a smile.

'Yeah. I'm fine.' She nodded.

Beth looked her sister over for a moment, then nodded, allowing Daryl to lead her over to a secluded corner of the barn.

Daryl paused to kick some hay across the floor and shrug off his jacket. Beth eyed up the hard floor, wishing she had been able to save the poncho from the prison.

'Y'okay?' Daryl asked her, turning to her. He stepped towards her and placed his hands either side of her face.

'Yeah,' Beth sighed. 'Just been a long day.'

'Noah will be a'right,' Daryl said.

'I know,' Beth nodded, closing her eyes and enjoying the warmth of Daryl's hands against her face. Daryl pushed her hair back from her face and stepped back. Beth sighed and sat down on the hay, pausing to look around at their friends, scattered about the barn, some asleep, others still awake and talking idly, whilst some just sat in silence.

Daryl huffed as he sat himself down beside her with a thump. He laid himself back, folding his arms behind his head.

Beth lowered herself down beside him, propping up her head on her elbow.

'What happens now?' She asked quietly.

Daryl shrugged against the hay.

'What were you and Maggie talking about?' Beth asked instead, trying to keep her voice calm and casual.

'Glen,' Daryl replied quietly. 'We gotta find him.'

'We will,' Beth said. 'I know we will.'

'Yeah,' Daryl said back. 'We will.'

'And then what?' Beth asked again.

Daryl sighed. He took one arm out from under his head and pulled her to him, pulling her small body close to his.

'We find some place to stay, to settle.' He said.

'You want to settle down?' Beth teased.

'Mmm,' Daryl murmured, rubbing his nose against her hair, 'I'm tired o'runnin'.'

'Yeah,' Beth said, running her hand up and down his warm chest. 'Me too.'

Beth was groggy when she woke, and it took her a moment to realise where she was. She breathed a sigh of relief to see Daryl was still beside her, and she was a little surprised to see he was still sleeping. She took the time to look at him as he slept, appreciating the strong line of his jaw, his lips parted slightly, the greying stubble across his chin. She smiled, her body aching as she lay on the floor, but her heart feeling light knowing she was back with her family.

In sleep, Daryl pulled her closer to him, wrapping one arm around her.

Beth sighed, letting out the breath she hadn't even been aware she was holding. The past few weeks had been hard, running and surviving. She thought back to what herself and Daryl had spoken to the night before – about finding a place to stay. It was a nice idea.

Daryl stirred, and blinked open his eyes. He looked down at Beth, his eyes soft as they adjusted from sleep to wakefulness. Beth smiled.

'Y'watching me?' Daryl grunted, his voice thick with sleep. He cleared his throat as Beth chuckled.

'Just making sure you're still here,' Beth said.

'Well I am,' Daryl said, pushing himself up and pulling Beth up with him. He leant across to pick some hay out from her hair, his hands cool as they brushed against her skin. He watched her face for a moment, then moved his blue eyes out over the barn. Beth sighed. Daryl was awake, and the day had begun. Beth longed for a world in which they could just lay together, talk sleepily and waste the morning – but that was not the world they were currently in.

Daryl headed off to find Rick, so Beth found her sister. Maggie was already up, and was pulling her jacket on as Beth approached her.

'I'm going to collect water,' Maggie said to her sister as she approached. 'You want to come?'

Beth shrugged; she had nothing else to do.

Outside the day was bright and fresh; the rain from the night before had cleared the air, and the ground underfoot was still wet, squelching beneath their boots as they walked. They encountered a few walkers on their way to the stream, sodden and disorientated from the rain the night before. Beth stabbed one in the head and groaned as rain water joined blood in soaking her shirt.

The stream was swollen with the excess rain, so the sisters crouched down, undoing their bottle lids and pushing them beneath the bubbling surface, the water cold to their hands.

'Have you told Daryl yet?' Maggie said.

'Huh?'

'About the baby.'

'Oh.' Beth bit her lip, looking down at the bubbles that forced their way to the surface, expelled from the bottle as the water rushed in to fill it. 'No.'

'You have to.' Maggie said, side-eyeing her sister. 'And soon, too.'

'I know.' Beth sighed. 'I'm just not sure how to.'

Maggie shrugged.

'I don't think it matters how, just that you do.'

Beth nodded; she knew her sister was right, but right now it was easier for her to bury her head in the sand. Telling Daryl, saying it out loud, made it real. Right now she could almost pretend it wasn't happening, push it to the back of her head – but once he knew, there was no going back. And honestly, she was frightened of how he would react. Their relationship had been anything but straight forward from the start, and now she was about to confuse it all the more by throwing a baby into the mix. Just thinking about it made her feel queasy.

'Maggie?'

Both sister's looked up at the same time, Beth gasped as Maggie dropped her bottle.


	64. Chapter 64

Maggie jumped to her feet and ran to her husband, who had stepped out from between the trees. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him in towards her, as shocked sobs broke free from her. Glen held her back, his hands wrapping tightly around her waist as he to began to cry into her dark hair.

Beth stood up too, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. She could hardly believe her eyes. Of all the places, Glen had stumbled across them beside a stream.

Maggie and Glen were wrapped up in each other, their hands roaming each others faces, torn between laughter and tears as they made sure the other one really was there.

A sound caused Beth to tear her eyes away from the happy couple, to a spot just a little further from where Glen had appeared. Daryl had taught her well in hunting, and her reflexes were almost as strong as his, so she spotted the two figures before they stepped out into the light.

She drew her knife, cursing herself for never having a gun.

'Hi,' one figure said.

Maggie stepped back from Glen, grabbing for her own knife, her face instantly changing from glee to shocked fear.

'It's okay,' Glen said, putting a hand on his wife's arm. 'This is Tara, and Aaron.'

–-

Beth and Maggie allowed both Glen, Tara and Aaron to follow them back to the barn; Glen explained briefly as they walked that Tara had been at the prison, and she had helped him escape. Maggie seemed okay with that, grateful even to this new, strange woman, and Glen seemed okay with Aaron, so Maggie seemed okay with him, too. Beth was a little unsure herself; she walked a little way behind the new group, her hand never leaving the hilt of her knife. Aaron spoke calmly and casually of a walled in community that he had come from, of a place that could offer them shelter. It sounded too good to be true, that a stranger would appear and offer then sanctuary. It also seemed strange that this man had just found them out here, had just stumbled across Glen. Beth had always insisted on seeing the good in everyone, on giving everyone a chance, but since life at Grady she struggled to still live by that. People were too quick to use you for their own gains these days.

Rick was not so accommodating. He stood like a caged animal, his eyes narrowed over his now unruly beard, his shoulders set, as Aaron explained himself. He had been watching their group for some time and had figured they were good candidates for his community. He had found Glen on the road and discovered they sought the same group. He wanted them to join him back to his home.

Neither Rick nor Daryl seemed pleased with the idea that this man had been watching them, following them, and it did not sit all that well with Beth either. The fact that it was Glen who had brought him to them seemed to help, and everyone seemed much more willing to listen because of Glen, but Beth could sense the atmosphere within the barn – it was static, dangerous. All it would take was one wrong foot, one wrong word and the atmosphere would snap like a dried twig, break in two and turn dark.

Upon entry to the barn, they had stripped Aaron of his stuff – both weapons and pack. It was this pack he had asked Maggie to look through, to offer Rick some photos he had of his home.

Rick shifted through them now, his eyes returning to this sudden stranger after every few seconds as he thumbed through the several Polaroid images Aaron had offered him.

Beth stood beside her sister, a little way off from Daryl. The group had been overjoyed by the sight of Glen, but the entrance of Aaron and Tara had quelled their excitement. Daryl had headed straight for Beth, checking she was okay, his hands moving over her face, searching her for injury, before he moved to stand beside Rick. To flank him, Beth understood. He looked just as guarded as Rick did, his own body set for fight or flight, his hands balled into fists and his jaw set, eyes dark and narrowed.

Beth wondered whether she would ever look like that, and found herself hoping she would not. It must be exhausting, she thought, to always be so on guard.

He was listening to Aaron, but his eyes were on Rick. Watching, waiting.

Rick shuffled the photographs in his hands, and turned to look at Michonne, who was standing just behind him. Aaron was still talking, still explaining his home, as Rick headed towards him.

Beth gasped and bulked as Rick hit him, his fist connecting with Aaron's face in one hard motion, knocking the guy unconscious in an instant, his body falling to the floor.

The rest of the barn moved at once, closing in on him. Maggie poured water on a rag and held it to his face as Beth leant down to make sure he was breathing, pressing her two fingers to his neck.

'Just so we're clear,' she heard Michonne say as Rick walked away, 'that look wasn't a "let's attack that guy" look, it was a "he seems like an okay guy to me" look!'

'We gotta secure him.' Rick replied. 'Dump his pack. Let's see who this guy really is.'

Carl grabbed up the bag and began to empty the contents of it on to the floor as Daryl bound the man's wrists. Beth sat back, watching him. He did not look up at her as he worked, and Beth did not like the way he moved, the dark look over his face, his hair covering his eyes, his fingers swiftly securing the man's wrists to one another in far too expert a manner.

'Me and Beth - we didn't see him. If he wanted to hurt us he could have.' Maggie said to Rick, leaning back on her heels. Glen was beside her, one hand on her shoulder.

Rick ignored her, instead instructing them to go out and see if anyone was watching them, clearly not taking Aaron's word as truth.

Maggie sighed, and continued to dab at the man's face until he came around, groaning.

He looked around him, spotting those closest to him and undoubtedly realising his hands were tied. He sighed out a laugh as Beth took a step back from the scene.

'That's a hell of a right cross there Rick,' He said.

'Sit him up.' Rick said.

Daryl pulled the man until he was sitting and secured him to one of the posts.

'How many of your people are out there?' Rick said.

Aaron sighed.

'Does it matter?' He asked. 'Whatever I say, you're not going to trust me.'

'How many.' Rick repeated.

Aaron sighed. He looked up at Rick, he face honest, a bruise appearing across his left cheek, his ear bleeding slightly.

'One.' He said.

Rick stared at him, his eyes dark. Beth looked to Daryl, who was watching Rick, shifting his weight from foot to foot. Neither of them believed him.

'If it's not words, and its not pictures, what would it take to convince you that this is for real?' Aaron asked. 'What if I drove you to the community? We leave now, we'll get there by lunch.'

Beth looked across to Daryl; he did not catch her eye, but something was building inside of her. What if this man was real, what if this place was real – it could be what they needed, what they wanted. Somewhere to settle. The feeling within her was a tentative bubble of hope.

'I'm not sure how all of us are going to fit in the car you and your one friend drove down here in.' Rick said darkly.

'We drove separately,' Aaron replied. 'If we found a group, we wanted to be able to bring them all home.  
There's enough room for all of us.'

'And you're parked just a couple miles away, right?' Carol asked sarcastically, her own eyes narrowed on the new man.

'East on Ridge Road, just after you hit Route 16. We wanted to get them closer, but then the storm came, blocked the road. We couldn't clear it.' Aaron said.

'Yeah, you've really thought this through.' Rick said, turning away from the man to pace the barn floor.

'Rick, if I wanted to ambush you, I'd do it here. You know, light the barn on fire while you slept, pick you off as you ran out the only exit. You can trust me.' Aaron insisted.

Maggie swallowed, her own brown eyes on this new man, this stranger who had brought her husband back to her. Her soft, trusting brown eyes were surveying the man's face, watching his features as he spoke. Beth knew her sister was good with people, she could read them well, and the glimmer of hope Beth saw in her sister's eyes gave her her own glimmer.

Michonne stepped to Rick, stopping him from pacing.

'I'll check out the cars.' She said.

'There aren't any cars.' Rick replied, his voice pained.

'There's only one way to find out.' Michonne said, her eyes narrowing on the man before her.

'We don't need to find out.'

'We do.' Michonne said sternly. 'You know what you know and you're sure of it, but I'm not.'

'Me neither.' Maggie said from beside Beth, and Beth nodded. If there was a sliver of a chance this man was telling the truth, then it was surely worth finding out. Beth reached out and took her sister's hand, who squeezed it back.

'Your way is dangerous, mine isn't.' Rick said.

'Passing up some place where we can live? Where Judith can live? That's pretty dangerous.' Michonne replied coldly. 'We need to find out what this is. We can handle ourselves. So that's what we're gonna do.'

'Then I will too,' Glen said. 'I found this man. I'm responsible if he's lying.'

Rick sighed, but he seemed to concede. As sure as he was, he was not a dictator, and he listened to the people of his group – if several were willing to check this thing out, then he had no right to deny them that. Whether he believed it or not did not matter now, only that his family sought out their own truths. He would stand in the way of that.

'Sasha,' he said, and Sasha nodded, shouldering her gun.

Rick looked steadily at Michonne, who held his gaze.

'If you're not back in an hour, we're coming.' He said.

Michonne nodded once.

'I got the area covered,' Daryl said then, walking across the barn floor to Rick.

'Alright.' Rick sighed. 'Groups of two. Find somewhere safe within eyeshot.'

'I'm going with Glen,' Maggie told Beth.

Beth nodded. Daryl approached her.

'Come with me.' He said.

Beth followed Daryl and the others out into the day and through into the under-brush, separating off from her sisters small group and heading out into cover. Daryl handed Beth a hand gun as they walked.

'Y'see someone comin' y'shoot.' He said.

Beth swallowed, following him through the shade. She looked down at the small silver gun in her hands.

'So if we see someone, we just shoot them?' Beth asked after a moment of silence.

'What if they're someone like us? What if Aaron is telling the truth?' She said when he didn't reply. 'What if they're someone who has nothing to do with this at all.'

'Beth, we're stalkin' through the under-brush wi'guns. No-ones comin' up t'say hello.' Daryl sighed.

'Is this who we are now?' Beth asked quietly. 'Shoot on sight.'

'Jus' walk.' Daryl said.

'What if this place is real?' Beth said. 'What if it's what we've been looking for – some place to stay. To live.'

Daryl didn't respond.

'Some place for Judith to grow up.' Beth said.

Daryl sighed. He turned and pulled Beth down beside him.

'If it is it is.' He said. 'Bu' if it ain't, we gotta be ready.'

Beth nodded.

She kept her gun ready as she waited, both herself and Daryl staying near one another, their eyes peeled for any movement at all within the surrounding trees. Her mind wandered to Maggie, out in the unknown, out in the open. She prayed Aaron had been telling the truth, that they really would only find one other person out there, that there was a community they could all go to, somewhere they could be safe, and secure. Somewhere she could have her baby, and raise it.

The thought of her baby scared her, but the thought of having it within a secure community was comforting. For the first time, she felt hopeful – she had been on the road with Lori when she had been pregnant, and she had seen how difficult it had been. She didn't want that for herself. She was young and scared, and this was going to be terrifying in any scenario, but a roof over her head and walls around her would help an awful lot.

She looked across to Daryl; his back was to her, and she could see the tension in his shoulders. His hair was getting even longer, covering almost all of his neck now, strands licking at the tips of the embroidered wings of his vest. He was so beautiful, Beth thought, and she was so grateful to have him, to be back with him. There had been times in Grady where she believed she would never see him again, never hold him again. The baby had been something to hold on to then, a piece of him she could keep, but now she was back with him, the reality of the situation was heavy on her.

She swallowed.

She needed to tell him. She knew that. The longer she spent waiting, worrying, the worse it would get. What was she expecting to happen, that one day she would just give birth and hand him over a baby? She could feel in herself that her body was changing, and pretty soon there would be a bump to hide. A bump she wouldn't be able to hide.

What was she so afraid of? Daryl wouldn't flip out, would he? It wasn't her fault – it wasn't anybodies fault. She knew what he was like, knew he was temperamental, but he was getting a lot better, and they were getting a lot more open with one another.

Maybe it was a good thing, maybe he would be happy. Maybe he had always secretly wanted a baby.

Although it no longer really mattered what either of them wanted – there was going to be a baby.

'Daryl,' Beth said, but Daryl turned and shushed her.

'They're back.' He said.

'They are?' Beth asked, her voice coming out as little more than a nervous squeak.

'Yeah, let's get back.'

Beth nodded, swallowing her thoughts. It would have to wait.

–

Aaron had been telling the truth. Her sister, along with Glen, Michonne and Sasha, had found a single car and an RV. Their small family were back in the barn and stood around Aaron now, who was still tied to a post. There was a strange sort of buzz in the air, an acknowledgement of honesty, and the potential promise of safety.

But Beth could see Rick was still unsure. He seemed to be chewing the inside of his cheek, a jar of fruit in his hand, his knuckles white around it.

It was Carl and Michonne who persuaded him, insisted that if Aaron wanted to hurt them, he would have.

'We need this.' Michonne said seriously. She was talking to Rick, but Beth knew she was speaking to them all. 'So that's why we're going.'

Rick swallowed. Daryl was sitting on a haystack just beside Beth, who was standing – she was feeling too pent up to sit. Daryl was watching Rick, biting on the side of his thumb. Rick glanced across to his right hand man, and Beth saw the subtle change in his features, a slight unfurrowing of the knot in his brow and a small twitch of his lips.

'We leave at sundown.' He said. 'It's going to be a long night. Eat. Get some rest if you can.'

Beth sighed. Folding her arms across her chest, she walked away from the group and over to the small space herself and Daryl had shared the night before. She kicked at some of the hay with the toe of her boot.

'You okay?'

Noah stood beside her.

'You think this place is real?' Beth asked him softly.

'It could be.' Noah said.

'Your place was real,' she said. 'Secure. It didn't last.'

Noah shook his head.

'Did you see the photos of the walls? Ours were nothing like that. I think this place will be okay.' Noah said.

Beth nodded.

'What's the matter?' He asked.

Beth sighed, unfolding her arms to run a hand down her face.

'How do we know who to trust any more, Noah?' She asked, turning slightly to look at him. Noah looked her over.

'Gut feelings,' he suggested.

'What're your gut feelings about this?' Beth asked. 'About Aaron?'

Noah mused for a moment, pursing his lips.

'Good,' he said finally, nodding slowly. 'I think they're good.'

'I'm struggling to know what to think any more,' Beth admitted. 'I always saw the good in people, in the world. Now it's not so easy. People aren't so easy.'

'I think the opposite.' Noah said. Beth frowned at him. 'I think people are clearer these days.' He shrugged. 'They are what they are. Less pretence.'

Beth sighed, she guessed he had a point.

'I think Grady messed up my understanding of the world.' She said.

'I get that.' Noah nodded. 'It did me, too. But you can't let it destroy who you are.'

'Who am I?' Beth sighed. 'I've killed people.'

'You're still you.' Noah said. 'You're still Beth Greene. You're a good person, fighting for what you believe in and for the people you love. You're still you, just a little stronger.'

Beth looked to him, and eventually she smiled; Noah's warm and friendly face was always a welcome sight, and his little words of wisdom always helped to lighten her heart.

'Thanks,' she said softly.

Noah smiled back.

'This could be good for us. Good for you.' Noah said. 'Good for your baby.'

Beth bit her lip; she looked around to make sure no one else was within ear shot.

'Does he know?' Noah asked quietly. Beth shook her head. Noah looked at her for a moment, then he nodded.

'You should get some rest, mummy,' he whispered, causing her to giggle as a blush rose in her cheeks.

'Alright,' she smiled.

–

It was dark as they climbed into the RV, and the group were on edge. Rick was taking the car with Michonne and Glen, Aaron in the back, his hands still tied, to tell them the way. They were taking a different route to the one Aaron had suggested as Rick was still distrustful of the man, and not entirely convinced this whole thing wasn't a set up to an ambush.

The rest of them would follow in the RV, with Daryl driving. Carol was sat in the passenger seat up front, but Beth was happy to sit in the back with her sister, who was clearly on edge at having been separated from her husband so soon after being back together.

The woman Glen had turned up with rode with them too.

Until now, she had remained silent, watching the scenes around her unfold with an understandable amount of fear across her face. Glen had been on the road with her since the prison fell, so Rick had not seen her as a threat, but no-one had taken any time to speak with her yet – the admittance of Aaron following them had been too much.

She sat at the small table now, her hands folded in her lap, doe eyes flitting from her lap to those around her. She had stumbled into this close-knit group, seen a man knock another man unconscious, and now found herself travelling to a strange new place with these people in the middle of the night. It was enough to put anyone on edge.

Beth turned herself around on the sofa to face the new girl.

'It's Tara, right?' Beth asked.

'Uh, yeah.' Tara said.

'I'm Beth,' Beth said.

'Hi,' Tara smiled.

'You were on the road with Glen?'

'Yeah,' Tara said. 'He – he found me at the prison.'

'You were at the prison,' Maggie said; she was sitting beside Beth, leaning forward with her elbows leaning on her knees. Her voice was calm, but Beth could sense the tension in the low tones she spoke in. 'You were with the Governor.'

Beth swallowed.

'I didn't know who he was or what he could do.' Tara said.

'The man he – he killed,' Beth said slowly. 'He was our father.'

Tara looked at the women before her, her face draining of its colour.

'I didn't know who you all were,' she said, her voice a little strained.

'You helped Glen get out,' Maggie said. 'Thank you for that.'

'You're here now.' Beth said.

Tara nodded, her face slowly regaining its colour. She offered them a tentative smile, which both Beth and Maggie returned, which Tara seemed to accept with relief. She let out her breath as a sigh, and Beth seemed to see her shoulders loosen a little. Neither she nor Maggie were going to hold her for being on the opposite side of the fence to their-selves; for all the Governor's faults, he had been charming, charismatic. No one could blame Tara for believing him – believing him until it was too late. And in Maggie's eyes she had redeemed herself in helping Glen, and that was good enough for Beth, too.

'Ain't lookin' good,' Daryl said from the front seat.

Beth looked ahead, squinting her eyes at the darkened road ahead of them.

'It's overrun – Aaron said it was overrun.' Carol said, her own voice laced with worry.

Daryl pulled the RV to a stop.

'What's going on?' Maggie asked. She pushed herself up from the sofa and headed to the front; Beth followed her.

She leant over the back of the seat, her arms wrapping around the headrest. The section of road ahead of them illuminated by their headlights was a mess – the car they had been following had ploughed on through a road saturated with walkers; bodies littered the road, some still moving, arms waving or jaws snapping, and blood splattered all over, leaving obvious tire skids slick across the dark road. The dead that had not been hit wandered around confused, eventually spotting the RV and heading straight for it.

'We can't get through that, the RV wont make it,' Sasha said.

'We gotta back up,' Daryl said, 'go round an' meet them on 16.'

The others agreed and returned to their seats as Daryl set the RV into reverse and pulled them out of there just as the walkers began to reach them.

'Why would they carry on through?' Carol asked once Daryl had turned them around.

'Do you think something happened?' Maggie asked fearfully, 'something went wrong?'

Beth sat down beside Noah, who was trying to see anything in the darkness beyond the window, his eyes narrowed as he peered out into the night. Daryl had just started back down the road when the flare lit up the sky. Beth and Noah saw it from the side window as the others saw it through the front.

'That's them!' Maggie cried. 'Glen! They could be in trouble!'

Daryl nodded and put his foot down, heading in the direction of the flare shot. Noah reached out and took hold of Beth's hand.

As they neared the area from which the flare came, the road became obstructed; a car stood awkwardly in the middle of the road, twisted so it faced neither direction but blocked a partial space. As they drove closer, their lights lit up the walkers that surrounded it, their skeletal hands clawing against the metal exterior, heads pushed up against the windows. There were several that had pulled their-selves down to crouches and some that were laying against the gravel, dragging their bellies along the floor as they tried to pull their-selves under the car, hands outstretched before them.

Daryl stopped the car, grabbed up his crossbow from the floor beside him, and jumped out. Sasha had thrown the side door open at the same time, and people begun to pile out. Beth stepped out into the dark after her sister, and headed for the walkers that her family were already picking off.

Beth pulled out her knife and plunged it into the skull of a walker, pulling it back and throwing it aside so she could reach one crawling under the car. As she bent down, she saw there was a man cowering beneath the vehicle. She plunged her knife deep into the back of the walkers scalp and pulled its now still body out from under the car, tossing it aside as she had done the first.

Working together, they managed to dispel the walkers in little to no time, and Sasha and Tyreese helped pull the man out from under the car.

'My ankle – my ankle!' he was exclaiming as Tyreese pulled him up and supported his on his own large frame.

'Get him in the RV!' Maggie demanded.

Beth held the door back for Tyreese to carry the man up and onto the sofa, where he laid him down gently, the man groaning softly.

'Who are you?' Daryl asked, stepping up into the RV and pulling the door shut behind Carol.

'I'm Eric,' the man said. 'I'm here with Aaron.'

'Your ankle is broken,' Maggie said. She gestured Beth over for a second opinion. Beth glanced down. She nodded.

'It's broken.' She said. 'It will set well.'

Eric nodded, his face pale and sweaty.

Daryl clambered over into the front seat and started the engine. Eric, through gritted teeth, directed him to a garage block not too far off where they could hole up and wait for the others.

Daryl parked the RV up outside and they carried Eric inside, setting him down somewhere comfortable and safe where Beth and Maggie could bind his ankle.

Whilst they worked, the others found light and blankets within the storage unit, whilst Daryl kept watch outside. Every now and then Beth could hear him whistle, and she knew he was doing it to alert the others if they were around.

'Thank you for saving me,' Eric said once they had finished binding up his ankle. He was a little breathless with pain, but he offered both sister's what seemed to be a genuine smile.

'Drink some water, we'll see if we have any pills.' Maggie said.

'You will fit right in in Alexandria,' Eric smiled.

'Alexandria?' Maggie asked.

'That's the name of our community,' Eric said.

Beth looked to her sister, and the two of them exchanged a look.

A loud knock reverberated through the place from the iron door. Beth pushed herself up, sparing a single glance to the man named Eric before she and her sister left him along in the room – he was not a threat, he wasn't going anywhere. The sister's hurried out, pushing open the door and stepping out into the night; the group from the car hastened their way towards them. Maggie hurried to Glen, throwing her arms around him. Beth breathed a sigh of relief to see all of them were safe.

Rick reached them, taking Daryl's hand for a moment in a show of solidarity before pulling Carol into a hug.

'Eric? Where's Eric?' Aaron asked; he pushed past those who had stepped outside and went into the room beyond. Beth gestured to the room behind, where they had left the injured man.

'Everyone okay?' Beth asked Daryl as he stepped back into the light of the storage unit.

'Uh huh,' he nodded, dropping one arm around her shoulder.

'Are you okay?' Beth asked.

'Yeah,' Daryl smiled down at her. 'I'm fine. Are you?'

'Yeah,' Beth nodded. She twisted in Daryl's arms so she could face him, leaning her chin against his chest.

'What do you think about all of this?' she asked him.

Daryl shrugged, moving his hands to her back which he begun to run up and down, soothing her through the fabric of her shirt.

'I ain't sure,' he admitted.

'It would be nice though, wouldn't it?' she said.

Daryl laughed lightly, then pulled her close and leant his chin on the top of her head, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Beth giggled lightly as he pulled her in, feeling herself squashed against him, her face pressed up against the leather of his vest. She knew it was his way of shutting her up – he was probably too tired or too tightly wound to talk right now – so she just let him hold her.

Aaron re-emerged from the back room; he looked pale and tired, blood splatters across his person.

'Excuse me – everyone,' he said, pausing to clear his throat. He cast his eyes over all of them, making sure he had their attention.

Beth twisted in Daryl's arms so she could face Aaron; Daryl leant his hands on her head, which he then propped his chin on. The position couldn't help but make Beth smile.

'Thank you.' Aaron said. 'You saved Eric. I owe you. All of you. And I will make sure that debt is paid in full when we get to our community. When we get to Alexandria. Now, I'm not sure about you, but I'd rather not do any more driving tonight. Maybe we can hit the road tomorrow morning.'

'That sounds fine.' Rick said. He was standing in the shadow of the door, watching the people before him, listening to Aaron talk. 'But if we're staying here for the night, you're sleeping over there.'

'You really think we got to do that?' Maggie frowned.

'It's the safe play.' Rick said. 'We don't know you.'

'The only way you're gonna stop me from being with him right now is by shooting me.' Aaron said sternly, turning around and approaching Rick. It was the first time Beth had seen him prickle.

'Whoa,' Glen said, stepping in between the two men. 'Rick, he told us where the camp is. And he really was only travelling with one other person. They're both unarmed. One of them's got a broken ankle.' He swallowed, watching Rick's face. 'I want us to be safe, too.' He said. 'But I can't give up everything else.'

Rick looked him over, then he nodded.

'All right.' He said.

Daryl lowered his hands from Beth's head and wrapped them around her chest, pulling her backwards until her back hit his chest. He leant down and kissed her cheek.

Beth could sense a strange vibe from him – he seemed clingier than usual, and the displays of affection were a little out of character. Being separated from her seemed to have affected him, too.

'Should we get some rest?' Beth asked, turning her head slightly to look at him.

'Uh huh,' Daryl said, his stubbly cheek rubbing against her skin. Beth leant into him, smiling. Whatever tomorrow brought and whatever Alexandria was, it didn't matter, so long as she was with Daryl, and Daryl was with her.


	65. Chapter 65

Morning broke over the camp, and within an hour it had seen them all piled back into the RV and the car, a nervous energy wavering over them all. Beth was filled with a strange sense of apprehension as they drove, this time sat in the front seat beside Daryl, his crossbow laying across her lap. She ran her fingers over it, across the smooth metal that held it all together, cool against her fingertips.

Beth was unsure as to what they were heading for. She had not seen the photos, but she knew the place had walls, and houses. She laid her hands on her stomach behind the crossbow, trying to feel whether there was any difference. It didn't really feel any different, but it was hard to tell sitting down. She prodded at her visible skin in-between the buttons of her shirt, feeling the flesh squish beneath her fingertip. It was strange to think there was a life in there, inches away from her hands.

'Y'okay?'

Beth jumped.

'What?'

Daryl was looking at her, his wrists leaning casually across the wheel like they were taking a luxury day trip for a picnic.

'Y'feel sick or somethin'?' he frowned.

'Oh, no,' Beth shook her head. 'No I'm fine.'

She turned to look eagerly out of the front window, hoping he would look away from her, and not notice the flush in her cheeks.

Large steel walls gradually came into view as the RV crowned the hill and began its descent; Beth leant forward to see, her heart in her throat. They drove down the road until the gate could be seen, a big iron structure set amongst steel plates. They passed several broken up and burnt down houses before they reached the gate, then Daryl rounded the RV until it was stopped in front. He idled the engine and looked across at Beth – she looked back at him and swallowed.

Beth watched as Rick and Michonne climbed out of the car in front, slowly rounding the car to look up at the rather impressive structure before them all. Tyreese helped Aaron lift up Eric from the bed at the back of the RV and slowly but surely, they began to exit the RV. Beth waited back for Daryl, then carefully descended the steps out into the street, the warmth of the day's sun stroking her face.

The family regrouped before the gate as it began to slide open. Beth took a deep breath. Whatever hid behind those gates was coming for them, and there was no turning back now.

Aaron led Eric to the gate as the rest of them waited, silently.

A rustling in the bushes followed by a crash against a tin trash-can caught everyone's attention. Beth drew her gun at the same time Daryl shot his crossbow – into the head of a possum. The gates opened and a young man stood there, looking out at them. His eyes roamed over them, nervous.

'We brought dinner.' Daryl said, holding up the possum as the young man's eyes landed on it, wide and fearful.

'It's okay,' Aaron said. 'Come on in guys.'

Beth slowly followed her family in through the gates, trying to keep her footing steady. It was dizzyingly overwhelming – she had barely had a second to take in the magnitude of the place when the sound of the gates drawing closed behind her forced her to turn back around.

She grabbed a hold of Daryl's arm; he swallowed, his own eyes narrowed on the gate. All of the others within their group were looking back at the gate too, all undoubtedly feeling the same worrying sense of unease and an uncomfortable claustrophobia. They were trapped.

'Before we take this any further, I need you all to turn over your weapons.' The man at the gate said. 'Stay, you hand them over.'

'We don't know if we want to stay.' Rick said, hoisting Judith higher on his hip as he casually waved the gun he was holding in his other hand at the man before them.

'It's fine, Nicholas.' Aaron said.

'If we were gonna use them, we would have started already.' Rick said coolly, and Beth couldn't help but think that the man had a penchant for provoking.

'Let them talk to Deanna first.' Aaron said to the man named Nicholas.

'Who's Deanna?' Rick asked, his voice rough.

'She knows everything you'd want to know about this place.' Aaron said. 'Rick, why don't you start?'

Rick looked about himself, around at the group, at his family. Carl stood by him, the sheriff hat secure on his head, his dark eyes tentatively watching his father. Maggie and Glen stood side by side just in front of Aaron, their own guns drawn but held low. Beth and Daryl a little further back, the dead possum hanging limp from Daryl's hand. There was a fluttering in Beth's stomach.

'Sasha.' Rick said.

Beth turned to see Sasha turn around and aim her gun; she fired a single shot through the bars of the gate and directly into the head of an approaching walker. Nicholas stepped forward to see, his face pale.

'It's a good thing we're here.' Rick said, and he walked forward to follow Aaron.

–

'Come on in, sit down.'

Beth stepped over the threshold, into the large house, and through into the open sitting room. It was bright and open – there was no dust, no rot, no broken windows. Beth stared around herself, her mouth agape. There was a slight flutter of the net curtains as a breeze blew in through an open window, and it stirred something in Beth. A large ornate fireplace took centre stage, adjacent to a big, black leather sofa. Upon that sofa sat a woman; she was smiling at Beth, her eyes wrinkled along the sides as she did. Her hair lay straight and tidy in a light brown bob, her blue shirt neat and ironed. Her hands were folded in her lap, her eyes on Beth as she slowly made her way across the wooden floor, her boots echoing against the wood.

Deanna gestured to the arm chair in front of her, a glass coffee table separating them. Gingerly, Beth lowered herself. There were ornaments around them, candles on the coffee table, a lamp beside her, books set neatly on a bookshelf. Beth frowned; it was a lot to take in.

'What is this place?' She asked, her own voice a dark, untrusting contrast to Deanna's light and cheerful response.

'This is Alexandria.' Deanna smiled.

'How – how are you here?' Beth frowned.

Deanna sat back.

'This was a planned community with its own solar grid, cisterns, eco-based sewage filtration.' Deanna said proudly. 'We're entirely self sustainable. My family and I were trying to get back to Ohio so I could help my district manage the crisis when the army stopped us on a back road and directed us here. They were supposed to come later.'

'But they didn't,' Beth said.

Deanna smiled.

'But they didn't. There were supplies here and we made the best of it. My husband put up the wall and we've thrived here ever since.'

Beth nodded slowly, her head spinning. A whole town closed off, separate, free from the death and the destruction she herself had seen and faced. Who were these people?

'But I want to know about you.' Deanna said. 'What did you do before all this?'

'Before - ' Beth frowned – she could hardly remember a before. 'I was a student. High school.'

'Did you graduate?'

Beth shook her head.

'How old are you, Beth?' Deanna asked.

'Eighteen,' Beth said.

'What did you hope to do, had you graduated?'

'I wanted to be a vet, like my daddy.' Beth said. Her voice sounded strange even to her own ears. Here she was, being interviewed by a strange, clean woman in a strange, clean house, talking about her life before as if any of it mattered.

'And your father – he isn't here with us now, is he?' Deanna asked.

Beth shook her head.

'I've got my sister.' She said.

Deanna nodded.

'I'm very sorry – what you've been through. It must have been so hard.'

Beth just looked at the woman before her.

'But I think you people, your family, will be a good fit here. Good, strong people, we need people like you.' Deanna said.

'How do you know that?' Beth asked, tilting her head to one side. 'How do you know we're good people?'

'I was a congressperson,' Deanna said slowly. 'I am very, very good at reading people. We have gotten along just fine here, but there are things we don't know. We haven't been out there, haven't see it. You have. You've looked out for one another, protected one another. There is a lot you could teach us.'

Beth swallowed.

'Would you like to stay here?'

Beth looked around her, at the wallpaper on the walls, the photographs, the art work, the cleanliness. Slowly, she nodded.

'Yeah,' she said, her voice low, 'the babies need a place to grow up safe.'

'You mean Judith?' Deanna asked, leaning forward.

'Yes,' Beth nodded. 'Judith. And Carl. Carl needs a secure home too.'

Deanna nodded.

'And what do you need?' she asked.

Beth shrugged.

'I just want to stop running.' She said with a sigh.

Deanna smiled then, showing her white teeth.

'You can. If you stay here you can stop running.'

Beth nodded; she leant back, absent-mindedly laying her hands over her stomach.

'And what is it you do for your group, Beth? What can you offer us here at Alexandria?'

Beth tilted her head, taking in the woman before her. She couldn't quite make up her mind about her – she was smiling and softly spoken, but there was an underlying sternness to her, too, a fierceness that lay behind the soft exterior, and Beth was struggling slightly to put her finger on it. She guessed it was what had helped her to survive.

'I look after the children,' Beth shrugged, 'and I sometimes offer medical assistance.'

'Is that so?' Deanna asked. 'Has there been need for a lot of medical attention?'

Beth smiled at that; there sure had.

'I've put in at least a dozen stitches in Daryl alone,' she said.

Deanna nodded slowly.

'We have a talented surgeon here - Pete. You could be an asset to him.'

Beth did not reply, only kept her blue eyes on the older woman, sat so casually upon her perfect leather sofa.

'Thank you for talking to me Beth,' Deanna smiled, leaning back and placing her hands on the leather either side of her thighs; Beth felt dismissed. 'Is there anything else you would like to add?'

Beth swallowed. She took her hands away from her belly.

'No,' she said, and offered Deanna a smile.

–

There group stood in front of two large houses, Beth standing in-between both Maggie and Daryl. The houses towered above them, two white washed fronts with small verandas and white framed windows. Each one was a little different; one was taller, staring down at them through six large shuttered windows, and the other was smaller, appearing like a renovated bungalow. But both of them were now theirs.

Rick took the first steps; he crossed the road and continued up the path, ascending the wooden steps up onto the veranda of the slightly taller house. He gingerly pushed open the door.

The door opened into an open sitting room not dissimilar to the one in Deanna's house. Ahead of them was a shiny marble counter island in the middle of an open kitchen, with chrome flourishes of refrigerator, exhaust fan and sink. The floor was a deep, grained wood, set perfectly against clear white walls. Beth followed Rick into the room, seeing the sitting room to the left of them. She wandered slowly over to it and gingerly reached out a hand to run over the fabric of the sofa. It was soft and smooth, cream in colour, and Beth saw just how filthy her hand was against it.

'This is insane,' Maggie murmured, as she rounded the sofa. She crossed the rug, the sound of her boots muffled, and stood before the fireplace opposite the sofa. Above the mantel there was a long framed artwork of what Beth knew to be the London skyline, although she had never visited Europe, and logs lay ready for burning in the grate, a black marble hearth jutting out into the wooden flooring.

'There's a TV,' Glen said, standing beside his wife and gazing at the television which sat upon a rounded wooden shelving unit next to the fireplace – this too was filled with books and photo frames and ornaments.

'Reckon we get a reception?' Michonne smiled. She was standing by the wooden dining table, her hands on the back of one of the six matching chairs, all of them which sat upon another rug, with another unit of shelving behind her.

'Dad,' Carl said.

Beth turned to the sound of running water. She stared as the clear liquid ran from the tap in the kitchen, pooling into the basin.

'Showers...' Maggie said.

Beth laughed.

The second house was decorated similarly with the dark wooden floors and white walls, but the layout was a little different; the door opened directly opposite the wooden staircase, with the lounge to the right of it. The space was smaller, but with another cream sofa and fireplace opposite, this one decked in white marble. The television set in this house was mounted onto the wall above the mantelpiece, and Beth could almost see herself on the sofa, laid out on her side, idly flicking through the channels, or watching an old black and white movie on a rainy day.

The dining table in this house was less grand, the seats less high backed, but it still sat six and boasted a decorative fruit bowl in the middle of it. The kitchen was of similar size, with another marble island and chrome features, white bricked tiles off setting everything perfectly with low hanging light features.

They were like show rooms. Untouched, unlived in. The group walked through each house as though the floors were made of ice, their big dirty boots a threat to the sparkling floor. They looked dirty and filthy and bedraggled amongst the white walls and the cream furniture, out of touch and out of place.

'What do you think?' Rick asked Carol.

'I think they want our weapons and then they're splitting us up.' She replied.

Rick nodded.

'We sleep in one house tonight.'

Beth found herself sighing in relief.

–

They spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the houses; they were huge. There were multiple bedrooms upstairs in both of the houses, including attic rooms and garages, and multiple bathrooms.

Beth wandered through the rooms of the second house. She could hear the water running in the main bathroom, and she knew Maggie was currently in there. She walked to the front of the house, wandering into the bedroom on the left. It was as white as the rest of the house, the floor carpeted, a large white sheeted bed pushed back against the far wall, opposite a large window. She felt bad for her boots, so stopped in the doorway, but the allure of the en-suite that she could see just beside the bed drew her in.

Biting her lip, she stepped into the room and over to the door, which she pulled open; there was a small en-suite equipped with a small white bath, a toilet and a sink. Beth stepped on to white tiled floor and across to the bath that was set against the wall, a perfectly smooth, curved standing bath, its silver feet sat still on the tiles floor. Beth ran her fingertips along the edge of the porcelain bath, feeling the cool surface dip down and curve into the enticing shape, offering to cradle her sore body.

It seemed every room in these houses had been furnished – for them? Or were they just always like this? and so Beth turned the tap, watching in fascination as the water came out and splashed down. She leant in and put in the plug, memorised at the way the water pooled and begun to fill, then gingerly picked up the bottle of bubble bath that sat neatly on the edge of the tub, next to the equally as unopened bottles of shampoo and conditioner. Beth gently unscrewed the lid and tipped it, watching the thick pink goo pour out and splash into the water below, instantly erupting into bubbles.

The room around her slowly began to steam as the tap heated up; not just water, but hot – and the bubble bath drifted its delightful scent all around the small room.

Beth turned to the mirror over the sink and took her first look at herself in a long time – what she saw shocked her. There were deep lacerations across both her cheek and her forehead, and her hair was lank and matted. She watched herself as she pulled it out from the ponytail and drew her fingers through it, pulling through the knots. Her eyes were ringed in dark circles and her lips were chapped; whilst she had never seen herself looking so physically awful, it was the change in her eyes that frightened her. She looked older, hardened. Gingerly, she prodded at bones beneath her eyes, watching as her face altered in the mirror.

 _I don't look like me_

The mirror before her began to fog over. Sighing, Beth pulled her shirt off over her head, leaving it to fall on the shiny white tiles of the floor. Still looking at herself in the mirror, she kicked off her boots and unzipped her jeans, looking at her pale body as the mirror began to steam over. She unclipped her bra and allowed it to fall to the floor too, stooping to pluck out the photo of her baby before she kicked it aside; her naked body was barely visible through the steam, but she could just about make out her shape. She pressed one hand to her stomach as she looked down at the scan in her other hand.

 _Is this it?_ She thought. _Are we safe?_

Beth tucked the photo away in her clothes and climbed into the full tub of water and bubbles and lay back, letting the heat wash over her, covering her up to her neck. The effect was life changing, or so it felt; the warm water lapped at her sore and broken skin, the bubbles smoothing and caressing her ailments.

She sighed out a deep breath and closed her eyes, her hair pooling around her in the water, drifting over and under, floating against her skin. She allowed herself to sink down further until her head was entirely engulfed; beneath the water she could run her hands through her hair, untangle all of the knots and feel it floating around her, smooth and clean.

It would have been easy to just stay there, to keep her head under, enjoy the warmth and the caress of the water. Her heart beat in her ears and her chest began to burn, but her skin felt so smooth and her hair felt so soft that Beth almost ignored them.

Almost.

Years in the end of the world meant Beth was always alert, even when she was switched off, so she heard the footsteps enter the bedroom beyond the bathroom, even muffled through the water.

Sighing, she pushed herself up into a sitting position, gasping a little for air as the water fell from her face, and called out.

'Hello!'

'Beth?' It was Glen's voice that replied.

'I couldn't resist the bath in here,' Beth called back.

'That's okay!' Glen laughed back. 'See you downstairs!'

Beth smiled and ran her hands through her wet hair. She sighed and looked around the bath she was in – it was full of dirt. What had once been clear was now almost black, and Beth grimaced. She leant forward and pulled the plug, listening as the water gargled down. The cool air hit her naked skin as it emptied, and she grimaced at the scum that now laced the sides of the tub. She rubbed her hands over it, trying to rub it away from the white, feeling awful for dirtying such a clean tub.

She ran the water again once she felt it was clean enough, this time using it to clean herself off, remove the left over grime from herself and to shampoo and condition her long hair, even taking the time to shave her legs with the disposable razor she had found. Satisfied, she stood up and stepped out, grabbing one of the fluffy white towels that were hanging on the rack. She drew it around herself and looked down at her dirty clothes.

She looked around herself. There were probably not any clean clothes to hand, so she sighed and pulled her old jeans and white shirt back on. She pulled her fingers through her hair a few more times until she was satisfied it was tidy, and wandered back out into the bedroom beyond, smelling better than she had in weeks.

She headed for the big window at the end and looked out of it; Daryl, Rick and Carol were on the path just beyond, and from what Beth could see, their conversation was serious.

She sighed and sat back on the end of the bed, feeling weird. Everything about this felt strange. Here she was, in this big, clean, empty house, freshly washed, her hair wet, sat on a real bed.

It didn't feel real.

She lay herself back, her feet dangling from the end of the bed, and spread her arms out either side of her. A deep, soul soothing sigh escaped her lips – the comfort was unbelievable. The whole thing was unbelievable.

'Hey,'

Beth sat back up to see her sister in the doorway, her own dark hair wet. She was smiling.

'You look good,' Beth said.

'I feel good,' Maggie smiled, folding her arms across her chest.

'So is this for real?' Beth asked. 'Are we staying here?'

Maggie shrugged.

'Let's see,' Maggie said. 'Come on.'

Beth pulled herself up, somewhat reluctantly, and followed her sister back downstairs.

Glen pulled his wife into a hug as they descended into the sitting room, causing her to chuckle; it was such a wonderful sound to Beth, and she stepped out into the daylight with a smile on her face.

She wandered over to Daryl, who was still stood with Rick and Carol. He saw her coming and took a step towards her.

'Y'look wet,' he said.

'I had a bath,' she smiled. 'You could too.'

Daryl just looked at her.

'Are you okay?' Beth asked, tilting her head to look at him. She knew him well now, and he did not look comfortable.

'Mhm.'

Beth narrowed her eyes.

'You want to be here?' She asked.

Daryl sighed and shouldered his crossbow.

'Y'deserve a place t'live.' He said.

'But what about you?' Beth asked softly.

'I dunna,' he said, looking behind her at the towering houses. 'Holin' up, playin' families. Might make us weak.'

'I don't think so,' Beth smiled, but she understood what he meant.

–

The entire group spent their first night in Alexandia in the living room of the first house; they found sheets and blankets and brought them downstairs, setting up camp in this new foreign place. Deanna, who had come to visit to see how they were settling in, had expressed surprise at their arrangement, but she had smiled warmly and claimed it was a smart move.

'You're family.' She had said.

The verdict on Alexandria was still out; no one was quite sure what to make of it. Some of the group wanted to believe in it, and were willing to give it a real try. Maggie and Glen seemed to be of this group; Glen was under the impression that they had been out on the road almost too long, and a place like this was what they needed to humanise their-selves again, and Maggie seemed of a similar opinion, craving a place to stay and settle with the man she loved. Others however were not so sold, and still seemed convinced that the place hid something nasty, that shutting their-selves away from what was now the real world was a dumb and dangerous move.

Beth herself was unsure. She understood both halves of the coin. She knew what Glen meant and she too wanted to stop running, to have somewhere to not just survive – but live – and grow, as a community. But she also saw the way Daryl paced, the way he kept to himself and had barely spoken since those iron gates had closed behind him.

He had never been good in enclosed spaces; he had struggled in the prison, and there had been less rules there. Beth wasn't sure where Alexandria would take him, whether it would make him or break him.

Maggie was drumming the fingers of one hand on the wooden surface of the dining table, her other enclosed in Glen's. She was telling those around her how Deanna had asked her to join her as an assistant, help her with her governing of the place. It was a big role, but Maggie seemed up for it.

Rick approached their table and stood at one end, moving the chair aside so he could lean forward and place his hands down on the surface.

'Deanna has given you jobs?' he asked.

'It's part of this place,' Maggie said. 'She wants us to be a real part of the community.'

Rick nodded.

'You didn't get one?' Glen asked.

Rick shook his head.

'Not yet,' he said.

'I spoke to her.' Michonne said. She too was sat at the table, leaning back in her chair, one arm slung over the back of it. 'She said she's got something in mind for you and me both. Just hasn't told us yet.'

Rick narrowed his eyes at Michonne, but his face was one of amused curiosity rather than closed off uncertainty.

'Alright,' he said.

'She's closing in on Sasha,' Michonne continued, jutting her chin towards the other woman, who was sitting in the arm chair, her eyes on her brother who seemed to be dozing into sleep on the sofa, Judith on his lap. 'And she's still trying to figure Mr Dixon out.'

'Aren't we all,' Maggie said.

Beth turned slightly in her seat to look at Daryl; he was at the front of the room, gazing out through the net curtains into the dark night beyond. She didn't think he had figured himself out yet.

 _He will,_ she thought. _He'll figure this out, one way or another._

Because whatever the verdict was, there was the chance that this could work, and if it did, it would be good for them.

 _Good for us._

Beth turned back around and smiled across at her sister. Maggie looked at her for a moment, then she smiled back. She wondered whether Maggie was thinking of the tiny life that was rapidly growing inside of her, needing her as its own protective walls - because she sure was.


	66. Chapter 66

The sun was shining down hot on Beth as she walked briskly along the road, her boots scraping lightly on the concrete road as the planted trees around her cast short shadows out over the dry road. To the right of her was a small lake, glistening and clean in the morning sun, birds flittering over it, admiring their own reflections. On occasion, someone would leave one of the houses or cross the road, and the sight of them still took Beth by surprise. In the distance she could hear the sound of children's voices, clear and cheerful. It was amazing to Beth to think that some of – most of, she thought – these people had been hidden away here since the beginning, living out their daily lives as if nothing had happened. They had not known the loss her group had known, not seen the devastation, the violence, the savagery of the world as it was now.

Beth passed the lake and stepped up onto the small brick path that led to the infirmary. She was nervous as she stepped up onto the wooden veranda that led to the front door, and she found her hands twitching at her belt, looking for the knife that was no longer there.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked, and then slowly walked in.

The room beyond was light and clean, with the unmistakable scent of bleach in the air. The place was a house that had been altered, so there was a large fireplace and another kitchen island within the open space, but instead of sofas there was a single bed and a high hospital recliner. The furniture and the stacked shelves of medicines and medial instruments had Beth coming over a little cold as images of Grady flashed through her head, but she took a deep breath and tired to push it away. This was not Grady. This place was good.

'Hi, you must be Beth.'

A sandy haired man was sitting at the desk in the room; he closed the book he had been reading and stood up, his chair scraping on the wooden floor as it moved.

'I'm Pete,' he said.

'Hi,' Beth said, stepping further into the room.

'Well, let me show you what we got here,' Pete smiled, gesturing his arms out around him. He stepped around his desk and led Beth across the room, pointing out the different cabinets and the different ingredients they held. Beth listened carefully, nodding as he spoke, trying to take in and remember everything he said.

'How many people live here in Alexandria?' Beth asked after Pete had shown her through to the other back rooms.

'About forty-five,' Pete said, scratching his chin. 'That was before your group joined though.'

'Do you get many patients? Many accidents?' Beth asked.

'Some,' Pete shrugged. 'Minor ailments, coughs and colds, and then I do a check up on those who return from supply runs or scouting.'

Pete offered Beth a seat then sat himself back down behind his desk. He pushed his light hair back from his face and smiled.

'I've got some assignments for you to do,' he said, 'but first I'd like to hear about your own experience – Deanna mentioned you had some and that your father was a man of medicine. I think you can pick up what we do here pretty easy, but it would be good for me to know what you're already capable of.'

Beth sat back in her own chair and nodded, casting her mind over all the various things she had done, beginning with Daryl's stitches and moving on to her time in Grady. She decided she would leave out some of the finer details there – admitting you had administered the wrong medication and killed a man was not a good way to open up a job interview in an infirmary.

–

It was just past five o'clock, and Beth was alone in the kitchen of the larger house, sipping at a glass of water; it still amazed her that such clear and perfectly drinkable water ran so easily from a tap. Something she had definitely taken for granted back in her old life.

The Alexandrians had even kept track of time, which was how Beth knew it was five o'clock, by the ticking clock on the wall in the kitchen. It mesmerised her, watching the second hand tick its way around the face, bringing the reality of time back into their lives.

Her day had been relatively uneventful; she had met a few of the other inhabitants as they had come to the infirmary for minor check ups or refills of their medication, but the day itself had been slow. She figured that it was going to take some getting used to, working nine til five, living a relatively mundane, normal life, after having been out on the road for so long. It didn't seem right, felt like she was playing at make believe, but she was willing to give it a shot.

A light knock on the door caused her to look up, where a blonde woman was smiling at her through the glass.

Beth put her glass down and gingerly walked over, a little wary of this random newcomer. She pulled open the door.

'Hi, there,' the woman smiled. 'I'm Jessie. Deanna asked me to bring over some clothes for you all.' She held up the box she was carrying in her arms so Beth could see. She peered over at the assortment of soft fabrics she could see folded over one another.

'Oh, thanks,' Beth said. 'I'm Beth.'

She opened the door a little wider so the woman could walk in.

'So you're Beth,' Jessie said as she walked across the wooden floor and placed the box down on the island counter top. 'You worked with my husband Pete today.'

'Oh,' Beth smiled. 'Yeah. He seems nice.'

Jessie nodded back with a smile; she put her hands in her pockets and cast her eyes around the house, spotting the blankets they had used to sleep with the night before.

'So how are you all liking it here?' She asked.

Beth nodded slowly.

'I think we're settling in,' she said.

'It will take some time getting used to,' Jessie replied, and her smile became a little more understanding. 'It's okay if you're not okay with it yet.'

Beth nodded.

'I have two boys,' Jessie said, 'Ron and Sam. Sometimes I wonder if they remember anything other than this world.' She looked down for a moment, her face growing serious. 'Which is why this place is so good. It allows us all some normality.'

Beth nodded.

'Are – are your parents here with you?' Jessie asked softly.

Beth shook her head.

'No. I lost both of them.'

'I'm so sorry,' Jessie said softly.

'It's okay. I have my sister – Maggie? Short dark hair. And everyone else – they're my family now.'

Jessie nodded, her warm smile returning.

'Well Deanna is hosting a small party tonight – in honour of our new guests. Hopefully I can meet and get to know you all there, especially Maggie.' She said.

'Oh,' Beth replied; this was the first she had heard of a party. 'Yeah, that would be good.' She smiled.

'You know, you've got beautiful hair Beth,' Jessie smiled, 'I used to be a stylist before all this. I could trim it for you, neaten it up?'

Beth twirled a finger through a loose lock of her blonde hair, feeling a little self conscious. She had pulled it all back and tied it up this morning, but she knew it was growing out of hand. Her blonde curls had always been unruly, but now they were dry and split.

'Okay,' she shrugged, 'sure.'

'Come on over,' Jessie smiled, 'I have a dress you can wear for tonight, too.'

Beth discovered that all the houses in Alexandria were incredibly similar; she could tell people had lived in this one for a while though, for this house held flourishes of people, touches of personality that their own show room houses did not have. Jessie's home held a lot more artwork, with paintings on the walls and kooky sculptures and ornaments on the surfaces. As Jessie led Beth in through the sitting room, Beth noticed the easel and the paintbrushes lying around, as well as the toys. The house even smelt different – lived in.

Jessie led Beth past her own island kitchen, past the fridge that held a child's paintings, and through into the dining room, which lay just beside the kitchen in a little alcove. She pulled out one of the chairs and gestured for Beth to sit.

Beth sat a little gingerly, feeling a little weird in this new woman's home.

'I'll be right back,' Jessie said, then she disappeared down a corridor just behind the kitchen, and Beth heard her quick, hurried footsteps up the stairs.

Beth looked around herself, feeling strange and out of place. The house was neat and tidy, but it held splashes of personality – the coffee mugs in the stand looked used, wet plates on the drying rack, a tea towel flung haphazardly on the countertop.

Beth heard voices drift down the stairs, and she began to grow fidgety in her chair. It was not long however until Jessie returned with her equipment and a smile, lying the instruments down on the table beside Beth. Jessie set about undoing Beth's hair, allowing the light curls to fall down over her shoulders, her hands soft and delicate yet quick and professional.

'I hope Pete wasn't too harsh with you today,' Jessie said lightly, as she begun to comb through her locks.

'Oh no not at all,' Beth said. 'He was very nice to me.'

'Good, that's good.' Jessie said. 'He should be home soon.'

'He won't mind that I'm - ' Beth began, but Jessie brushed her off.

'No, no not at all,' she said, 'he'll probably just go straight to his study anyway.'

Beth nodded, then remembered she was supposed to be keeping still.

Jessie worked efficiently, her scissors snapping away at Beth's hair, her comb pulling through knots that had probably been in there for years. She chatted idly with her as she worked, telling her about her paintings and her work in the pantry; whilst Beth sat in this strangers home, the light sounds of people moving about and chatting outside, listening to this completely new woman make small talk with her, Beth realised that she quite liked Jessie. There was a friendly warmness to her that she had not found in anybody for a long time, save maybe Noah, but even he too had been hurt and pushed down a few too many times. More importantly, Jessie's warmth seemed genuine.

Jessie patted her on the shoulders and stepped back.

'All done,' she said, coming round to look at Beth from the front. 'I styled it a little for you too – it frames your face beautifully. Even with those cuts and scars – you're a very pretty girl! I had better keep you away from my boys!'

Beth laughed, a blush creeping its way into her face.

'Come on up with me, I'll show you that dress.' Jessie smiled.

Beth brushed herself down and stood. Having been sat for a while, and undoubtedly the strains of the last few days, standing caused Beth's head to swim, and she stumbled a little, having to grab a hold of the table beside her for support.

'You okay?' Jessie asked, reaching out to grab Beth's arm; her face was panicked, her hazel eyes wide.

Beth nodded.

'Yeah, yeah,' she said, a touch breathless. 'Just came over a little dizzy. I'm fine.'

Jessie looked at her for a moment, then nodded.

The older woman led the younger one out into the corridor behind the kitchen and up the stairs. She chatted idly about the houses and the keeping of them, mentioning the sustainability of the water system and the good pressure of the showers. Beth listened as she walked, but her eyes were taking in the sights – the artwork carried on up the stairs and along the walls of the hallway, colours and textures all applied beautifully to large canvases.

The door to Jessie and Pete's master bedroom was just past an open bedroom door; Beth couldn't help but glance in as they passed. A boy around her own age was laying on the bed, reading what looked like a comic. He looked up as they passed.

'You going to be ready to go to Deanna's in a while, Ron?' Jessie asked her son as she passed.

'Yup,' Ron said, looking back down at his comic.

'My son Ron,' Jessie explained as she ushered Beth into her own room. 'He's seventeen.'

Beth nodded as Jessie walked across to her large wardrobe, which she opened and rummaged through. She pulled out a dress and turned around to face Beth, holding it out and smoothing it down in front of herself. The dress was a predominately green, long sleeved number, covered with patterns of whites and purples and browns. The fabric was billowy and light, with a brown belt around the middle.

'It's very pretty,' Beth said honestly.

'Here – it will suit you.' Jessie said, holding it out.

'Oh, no, I couldn't - ' Beth said, but Jessie just smiled and shook her head.

'I never wear it,' she shrugged. 'It'll look better on you.'

Beth took it, running her fingers over the fabric. It was smooth and cool to the touch.

'There's the en-suite through there if you want to change and freshen up,' Jessie said.

'Thank you,' Beth said honestly, feeling a little overwhelmed at the kindness this stranger was willing to show to her.

She took the dress and herself through into the bathroom; she took the chance to look at herself in the mirror, turning her head this way and that to admire the way Jessie had styled her hair. It was smooth, waving down over her shoulders and ending in neat curls. She had not seen it looking so neat in a long while.

Carefully, she wriggled out of her own clothes and ran the tap in the basin, splashing her face with the cool water and under her arms to freshen up. Then she pulled the pretty dress on over herself, the fabric soft against her warm skin. She zipped it up and tightened the belt around her waist, pleased that she still could. Her stomach was still pretty flat, but her body was definitely beginning to rounden up. She pulled her cowboy boots back on and stepped back to look at herself.

She looked pretty.

Her face was still pale and scarred, her eyes dark and tired, but her hair was smoothly shaping it and the dress was indeed flattering her shape. She turned, a smile appearing on her lips.

Slowly, she came out of the bathroom to find Jessie talking to her son in the doorway. Both of them turned to look at her as she stepped out.

'Ah there you go!' Jessie exclaimed. 'You look lovely!'

'Thank you,' Beth beamed.

Jessie smiled back, folding her arms across her chest and looking Beth up and down. Her son, Ron, was watching her too.

'I should get going,' Beth said, a blush in her cheeks.

'Of course,' Jessie said. 'We'll see you over at Deanna's.'

'Uh huh,' Beth nodded. 'Thanks again.'

'No worries,' Jessie smiled. 'You're very welcome.'

Beth left Jessie's house and walked back to her own feeling light and happy. The dress floated about her thighs, the evening sun still warm on her bare legs – bruised but smooth and clean. Her hair felt healthy as it bounced about her, cascading down over her shoulders and down her back. Being pretty was not everything, but it certainly did help, she thought, as she walked along feeling lighter and happier than she had in weeks. As she reached her house, the door opened, and Maggie and Glen stepped out. Maggie spotted her and waved her over. Maggie herself was in a dress, her own dark hair down around her shoulders.

'Where have you been?' she asked as Beth stopped before the steps that led up to the veranda.

'Over at Jessie's,' Beth said. 'She styled my hair.'

'I can see that. It looks good – but why?' Maggie asked, tilting her head as she looked over her baby sister.

Beth shrugged; she wasn't really sure of that herself.

'You coming to Deanna's?' Glen asked.

Beth nodded as she fell into step beside her sister and brother in law as the sun began to set on Alexandria, casting it in a warm, summery glow. Both Glen and Maggie seemed in high spirits, chatting idly as they made their way down the street and towards Deanna's family home. As they neared, Beth could see the lights spilling out from the windows, the shadows of people moving around behind the glass, a light muffle of distant voices. Maggie approached the stairs and began to ascend, but a familiar smell caused Beth to pause as she went to follow. She turned her head to squint across to the bushes that fell just beyond the light.

Daryl nodded to her through the darkness, his face lit softly by the small glow of his cigarette.

'Hey, man.' Glen had noticed him too. 'What you doing lurking out here?'

'Stopped f'a smoke,' he shrugged, taking the smoke from his mouth and lowering it slightly, his dark eyes sweeping over Beth.

'Y'coming in?' Maggie asked, her hand paused on the handle of the door.

'You two go on in,' Beth said. 'We'll follow you in a second.'

Maggie looked down at her little sister, but she nodded. She opened the door, allowing the light from the inside to spill out, and the low sound of music escape and wash over Beth, evoking a strange mix of joy and sorrow, all intermingled with a swell of nostalgia.

Glen nodded to them before following his wife into the room and closing the door behind them, bathing Beth back into darkness and a muffled silence.

'Hey,' she spoke softly into the night, offering Daryl an unsure smile.

'Hi,' he nodded back.

'What's going on?' she asked, as he chucked his cigarette onto the gravel beneath him and stepped out into the dim light.

'Rick said t'come,' Daryl said. 'I was gonna – but I-' he shrugged. 'It aint really me.'

Beth looked behind her at the large house, its grand stone steps and big front door, the changing shapes of people and things within in. She nodded.

'I guess not.' She said. 'But we're supposed to be making an effort here. Do you want to come in with me?'

Daryl looked her up and down for a moment.

'Nah,' he said. 'Y'go in. I'ma go home. Get some rest.'

Beth bit her lip.

'No,' she said back. 'I don't really fancy it without you. Let the others do the socialising. I'll come back with you.'

Daryl looked at Beth, and for a moment Beth thought he was going to tell her no, but instead he nodded. She smiled, waiting for him to join her on the path.

'Y'look good,' he said a little gruffly. Beth grinned.

'Thank you,' she said.

'Not in the partying mood, then?' She asked as they began to make their way back towards their houses.

'Nah.' He grunted. 'Were you?'

'Not really,' Beth shrugged. She would not have been bothered either way, but some quality time with Daryl definitely seemed better than pretending everything was perfectly normal in a stranger's house.

'It's stupid.' Daryl said.

'What is?' Beth asked, cocking her head.

'This. Parties. Playin' families.'

'Is it?' Beth asked softly.

'Uh huh. These people in here, actin' like the whole shit show beyond the walls aint happenin'. It's dumb. They're dumb.'

'I don't think they're dumb,' Beth said quietly. 'They have hope. Living with hope isn't dumb. It gives us something to live for, a reason to keep going. What do we have without hope?'

Daryl looked down at her, his face softly lit by the street lights they stepped under, the light dancing in his dark eyes. He didn't look convinced.

'We could do to live with some of that hope.' Beth said, folding her arms across the chest of her billowing dress. 'And as for that whole shit show outside those gates – it _is_ happening, and no amount of walls is going to change that. We've been out there, lived it, seen it. Living in a house and sleeping in a bed don't change that.' She reached out and took his hand.

'We can afford to have some hope, though. To attend some parties. It doesn't make us dumb and it wont make us weak. We know what's out there and it's changed us – we're different to everyone else here, but that doesn't mean we cant take some of their hope. We are strong. Nothing can change that. We can live here, behind these walls, and still be strong.'

Daryl stopped Beth and turned her to face him, his hand still in hers. With his free hand, he stroked her now smooth and softly curled hair back from her face.

'Yer right,' he murmured, his dark eyes intense on hers. 'I guess it ain't gon' kill us t'have a little hope.'

'Not at all,' Beth murmured back.

'What would I do without you, girl?' he smiled softly.

'You'd be a very lonely man, Daryl Dixon,' Beth chuckled, leaning up on the tips of her toes to plant a kiss against his stubbly lips.

Daryl smiled down at her, those same lips twitching up into a half smile.

'Hey,'

Daryl and Beth turned at the same time to see Aaron standing on his own porch, smiling down at them. Beth noticed Daryl dropped her hand.

'Thought y'were goin' t'that party?' Daryl said gruffly.

Aaron smiled.

'Oh no, I was never going on account of Eric's ankle.'

Daryl nodded.

'Why don't you both come in, have some dinner?' Aaron offered. 'We just made spaghetti and Eric made way too much as usual.'

Daryl shook his head as Beth just watched him.

'C'mon man,' Aaron smiled. 'It's some pretty serious spaghetti.'

Beth gently nudged Daryl and he sighed, giving in. With Beth in tow, he headed up onto Aaron's porch and allowed himself to be gestured into the house beyond.

Beth followed, stepping into the warmth and the light, where the smell of freshly made foot hit her straight away. The response was automatic, and Beth's stomach instantly rumbled and she took in a deep breath of the tantalising aroma that had filled the house.

The front door opened directly into a kitchen, dining, lounge set up that was similar to the one in the second house Beth's family had been given, but much like Jessie's, this house was full of human touches; the walls were adorned with a mixture of signs and plaques, and Beth noticed the mass of number plates covering the walls. It was odd, but Beth appreciated how they had tried so hard to make the place homely and decorated in their own way.

'Hello,' Eric smiled, as he set down a large bowl of pasta into the middle of a wooden table.

'We've got some dinner guests,' Aaron said. 'Is that okay?'

'Oh, absolutely,' Eric beamed. 'Come on in, sit down. There's plenty.'

Beth stepped a little gingerly across the wooden floor as Eric pulled out a chair for her.

'It's Beth, right?' Eric asked as she sat herself down. Beth nodded. 'That's a beautiful dress, Beth.' He said.

'Thank you,' Beth smiled up at him.

Daryl sat down beside her, looking grubby and out of place in the clean and well lit room.

Aaron sat himself down in front of Beth as Eric settled himself down beside him and began to dish up the food. Beth watched with perhaps a little too much fascination as Eric ladled a mass of piping hot pasta from the dish, the sound of the tomato sauce squelching as it lifted. She swallowed. Was she drooling?

Eric handed her a plate and she found herself licking her lips.

'This looks amazing,' she said honestly.

'Go ahead,' Aaron smiled, and Beth did not need to be told twice.

The pasta was indeed amazing; Beth closed her eyes as she sampled the flavour – flavour she had not tasted in years.

None of them spoke much as they ate, allowing for both Beth and Daryl to appreciate the hot, tasty food before them, knowing full well it had been too long since they had had anything so good. There were real tomatoes, real mushrooms, real onions in the dish, and Beth was excited to give her baby some good nutrients. There was a real warm, happy glow about her as she ate.

'Thanks,' Daryl said after a while, having cleared his own plate, which he had sat hunched over.

'You're very welcome,' Eric smiled. 'You can always make it up to us by keeping an eye out for a pasta maker. When you're out there, if you happen to be in a store or something, Mrs. Neudermyer is really looking for a pasta maker. And we're all really trying to get her to shut up about it.' He laughed. 'I mean, we have crates of dried pasta in here, but she wants to make her own or something. I really think she just wants something to talk about, so if you see one out on your travels, it would go a long way to...' He looked across to Aaron who was looking at him, and his smile faded. 'I thought it was done.' He said apologetically. 'You didn't ask him already?'

Daryl swallowed and looked across at both of the men.

'Ask me what?' he grunted.

Aaron smiled and pushed himself away from the table, his chair scraping across the wooden floor. He stood up and gestured for Daryl to follow him. Daryl pushed himself up, and after a moment, Beth got up too, curious to see what Aaron was talking about.

Aaron led the pair of them out into the corridor and opened a door that led to a garage.

'When I got the place, there was that frame and some parts and equipment.' Aaron said as he stepped down into the middle of the room, pulling a blanket away to reveal a motorbike. 'Whoever lived here built them.'

'S'a lot of parts for one bike,' Daryl said.

Beth, standing back in the doorway, looked around the room, seeing far too many wheels for one bike laying around the place.

'Whenever I came across any parts out there, I brought them back.' Aaron shrugged. 'I didn't know what I'd need. I always thought I'd learn how to do it, but I get the feeling you already know what to do with it.' He said. 'And the thing is, you're going to need a bike.'

Daryl turned to look at the man, his brow furrowing.

'Why?' He asked.

'I told Deanna not to give you a job because I think I have one for you.' He said. 'I'd like you to be Alexandria's other recruiter. I don't want Eric risking his life anymore.'

Daryl scoffed.

'You want me risking mine, right?' Daryl asked.

'Yeah, because you know what you're doing.' Aaron replied. 'You're good out there. But you don't belong out there. I know it's hard getting used to people getting used to you. And I understand right now you need to be out there sometimes. So do I. But the main reason why I want you to help me recruit is because you do know the difference between a good person and a bad person.'

Beth listened to Aaron speak, her hands hanging limply beside her side as she stared, wide eyed, at the bike before them.

'Cant you – I mean isn't there-' she stammered, but she was unsure herself of what she wanted to say.

'I got nothing else to do,' Daryl said, his dark eyes sweeping over to her. 'I could do some good.'

'Why put yourself in danger, though?' she asked.

'Aaron's right, I wont be in danger. I know wha'I'm doin'.'

'Isn't there something else?' Beth asked, moving her blue eyes over to Aaron. 'Something here – something that doesn't take Daryl away from here... away from me?'

Aaron looked at her, but it was Eric who answered.

'I get how you feel,' he said softly, 'but it will be okay. They will be okay.'

'They'll be gone for days at a time,' Beth said, turning to look pleadingly at Eric now.

'They'll come back,' Eric smiled.

'Yer'll be fine without me,' Daryl said, forcing Beth to look back at him.

'Maybe so,' she shrugged. 'But I don't want to be.'

'I can do a good thing, girl. Help people, bring 'em back here. Thought you'd want that.' He said.

Beth bit her lip, one hand instinctively going to her belly, feeling vulnerable and alone surrounded by people, under pressure and small beneath the scrutiny of Aaron and Eric, both of whom were smiling at her, attempting to reassure her. But she was not reassured.

'Daryl,' she said quietly, but she knew he would hear her. 'I don't want you to do this.'

Daryl looked steadily at her, his eyes dark and serious.

'Why?' He asked.

Beth swallowed.

'It makes me uncomfortable.' She said. 'What if something happened to you and I didn't know? What if you just never came back? What do I do then?'

'You get on wi'ya life.' Daryl said. 'Tha's how things work now.'

Beth shook her head, ignoring the way Aaron was watching her.

'No.' She said. 'It isn't that simple.'

Daryl ran a hand down his face with a sigh, clearly bored of Beth's apparent tantrum.

'Yer gonna have t'deal wi'this, Beth.' He said. 'I said I'd do it.'

'You don't have to decide now -' Aaron interjected, seeming a little nervous at the tension that was rapidly building. 'You can go away and think about it.'

'Daryl -' Beth swallowed again and bit her lip. He was looking at her cautiously, his eyes narrowed behind his hair. Aaron was ignored.

'I don't want to be here alone. I don't want to do this alone.' Beth said. Her heart was thumping and her hands were growing clammy. She wiped them on the side of her dress.

'Wha'dya mean?' Daryl frowned, his voice low.

'I - ' she took a deep breath. 'I'm pregnant.'

The atmosphere around them changed instantly; Beth heard Eric gasp, saw Aaron's eyes widen, but it was Daryl's face she cared about. Her heart was hammering inside her chest, the spaghetti she had just eaten now bitter and laying uncomfortable inside of her. Her face grew hotter and hotter as Daryl just looked at her in silence. His eyes were steady, but Beth believed she could see the colour draining from his face. He pressed his lips together until they were no more than a tight line, and Beth could see he was grinding his jaw.

'Pregnant?' He finally asked.

'Yes.' Beth said timidly.

'Y'sure?'

Beth nodded.

'I'm positive.' She said.

Daryl was frowning as he begun to shake his head. He wiped the palms of his hand along his thighs, and Beth thought she could see him trembling.

'Is it mine?'

Beth frowned at him, offended.

'Of course it is.' She said.

Daryl rose his hand and ran it down his face, groaning, before letting it drop and balling both hands into fists.

'How long have y'known?' He asked.

'A little while.' Beth admitted.

'Le'me get this straight,' he said, taking a shuddering breath through gritted teeth. His shoulders were tensed and he ran his hand down his face again, pulling at the skin and pausing to scratch through the stubble of his chin. 'Yer pregnant with – with my baby and y'didn't think t'fuckin' tell me.'

'I was going to - I was waiting for the right time – something always got in the way.' Beth said, her own voice shaking.

'That's bullshit an' yer know it. You were putting things in the way.' He snapped.

'I was scared – scared that you'd react like this!' Beth shouted.

'Don't.' He said, shaking his head. 'Jus' don't.'

He pushed past Aaron and then Beth, shoving her off as she tried to reach out and grab his arm as he passed.

'Where are you going?' Beth asked, her voice hitching on a note of panic.

'Gotta clear m'head.' He said.

'Stay and talk to me!' Beth pleaded. 'Come back to the house with me!'

'I need t'get out.' He said. 'Away.'

Beth stayed where she was, rooted to the spot, watching as Daryl stormed away from her. She listened in dismay as he walked across the wooden floor, as the front door opened and slammed behind him. Her heart was racing and her stomach felt as if it had just fallen open, and her innards had plummeted, scattering out across the floor. She took a deep, shaky breath to steady herself, as Eric stepped around to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

'Get her a glass of water,' he told a shocked and pale Aaron. Aaron closed his mouth and nodded, attempting to regain his composure before a slowly breaking Beth.


	67. Chapter 67

Daryl stalked through the darkened streets of Alexandria, his eyes as dark as the houses around him, each as empty as he currently felt. He walked stiffly, his head down, hands balled into fists at his side. There were no sounds other than his quick paced footsteps and own breath, which puffed from his flared nostrils, his lips pressed tight together as his jaw remained clenched.

He was flushed with anger, so much so that his chest felt constricted and he found it hard to breathe. He could feel his heart beating, rapid and painful, in what felt like his throat, but he held on to the anger. He understood the anger, knew the anger, so he allowed himself to revel in it. Besides, he had every right to be angry, or so he thought. Beth had lied to him. She had kept secrets from him. And a damn well big one too. This wasn't just your every day white lie, this was huge. Yeah, damn right he had a right to be angry.

Daryl made his way across to Deanna's house, hearing the muffled sounds of inside laughter and conversation as he walked up the street, only serving to irritate him further. He paused for a moment just outside of it, taking in a deep, shuddery breath, then stepped up the stone stairs and pushed open the front door. He stepped past every person in the room, ignoring all of them, letting the sounds of merriment wash over him without touching him as he sought out the one person he was looking for.

'Rick,' he said.

Rick was alerted by the quiet anger in Daryl's voice, suggested by the breathlessness in his tone. It may not have been picked up by any other, but Rick was tuned into all of his families small nuances for they could alert him to all and any signs of danger. He sensed this danger now as he turned to see his friend, and the smile he had been wearing instantly disappeared, fading from his face until he was frowning across at his close friend's pale yet flushed face. Rick stepped away from the woman he had been speaking to and out towards Daryl, his grey eyes sweeping over the man before him as he struggled to work out Daryl's mood.

'Everything alright?' he asked, his voice low.

'Rick,' Daryl said, a little breathless as he tried to keep himself in check. 'I need t'talk t'yer.'

Rick looked steadily at him.

'What's happened?' He asked, and Daryl saw his hand go to where his gun should be.

'It don't affect no-one else.' Daryl said. 'Everyone's fine. I jus' really need t'talk t'ya.'

Slowly, Rick nodded, and Daryl saw him swallow. Rick knew Daryl as well as he knew himself, and the two men could often communicate without words; but this needed words. Rick could not figure out Daryl's plight alone.

'Alright,' he said slowly. 'C'mon then.'

Rick nodded to Daryl to lead the way, and the two men headed out of the loud house, back into the night, and back towards the first house they now inhabited.

Rick pushed the door open and stepped inside, flicking on the light as he did so. He led Daryl across to the kitchen counter where he paused to pour a glass of water, whilst Daryl stood silent and solemn beside him, his hands still tightly fisted. Rick pushed a glass towards the other man across the island, then stood back to look at him, his eyes narrow beneath his dark brows as he really took in Daryl's demeanour, noting the ashen pale of his face, the tight lipped scowl and the guarded hunch of his shoulders.

'What's going on?' Rick asked.

Daryl ground his teeth for a moment then looked up at Rick through his hair.

'She fucking lied to me,' he said.

Rick chewed on his bottom lip for a moment as he contemplated the man before him.

'Who did?' He asked slowly, trying to diffuse Daryl's boiling temper by keeping himself calm and quiet.

'Beth,' Daryl snapped. 'Fuckin' – Beth.'

'Beth,' Rick repeated. He was curious, but he knew better than to push Daryl.

Daryl ground his teeth together again then took a deep, shuddering breath before exhaling it shakily.

'Beth's pregnant.' He said.

Rick looked at him.

He took a deep breath.

'Okay.' He said.

'She's known for ages an' she didn't fuckin' tell me.' Daryl said.

Rick nodded; he understood now why Daryl was so angry, not just because of the situation but because she had kept it from him. Still, he was unsure of what to say.

'S'fucked up,' he snapped. 'T'keep something like that. Ain't I got a right to know? She reckons its mine don't I get a say?'

'I'm sure she had her reasons,' Rick said slowly.

Daryl angrily shook his head.

'Ain't no reason t'keep somethin' like that a secret. It ain't a little thing man, that's a big fuckin' son of a secret.'

'Maybe she was worried of how you'd react,' Rick said quietly.

'How I'd-' Daryl looked incredulous at Rick, his face flushed. 'What the fuck she expect man?'

'Where is she now? Beth.' Rick asked.

'She's-' Daryl ran a hand down his face. 'I left her with Aaron.'

Rick nodded slowly; he did not understand the connection to Aaron, but he just needed Daryl to see straight. To see calmly.

'I fucked up man,' Daryl groaned. 'I ain't ready t'be no dad – I ain't got tha' in me.'

Rick just looked at him, knowing what he really needed right now was to vent, and for someone to listen. His anger was seeming to have ebbed a little, which was better at least. Although as his anger showed signs of subsiding, Rick could make out the real raw emotions behind it – fear.

'I dunno what to do,' he said. 'I'm fucked. This is a mess – it's a mess. I need t'just – just get out. Leave.'

'No,' Rick said seriously. 'You don't get to do that.'

Daryl smacked his fists down onto the kitchen island, but Rick remained calm.

'I can't do this!' He shouted.

'Daryl.' Rick said seriously. 'Take it easy.'

'How can ya - ' Daryl growled. 'How can I? I'm fucked.'

Rick shook his head.

'There ain't no way any of this comes good.' Daryl groaned.

'Is she keeping it?' Rick asked quietly.

Daryl looked across at him; he had not asked her, but from her attitude, he had assumed that yes, she planned to keep it. Rick sighed.

'Look. We're a family.' He said. 'We will get through this as one.'

'I ain't a dad.' Daryl said firmly.

'Looks like you're gonna be,' Rick said. 'You did this man. You knew the risks.'

'I never thought-'

'No,' Rick sighed. 'I don't suppose you did. But you knew you were playing with fire when you started sleeping with Beth Greene.'

'Yeah,' Daryl scoffed. 'An' I got damn well burned.'

'Mm,' Rick nodded. 'It ain't ideal, I'll give you that, but you will be okay.'

'How?' Daryl scowled. 'How will I be okay? How is any of this okay?'

'Beth loves you,' Rick said seriously. 'And I'm pretty sure you love her too. This could be a good thing. It doesn't have to be a bad thing.'

Daryl shook his head.

'I'm completely fucked,' he groaned. 'How's this gonna look? Playin' happy families in this fuckin' place. It ain't gonna go down well with no one – what about Maggie? How's she gonna react when she finds out I've knocked up her sister?'

Rick couldn't help but smile at that; he felt for Daryl, he really did. It was a difficult situation for any one to find their-selves in at any time, let alone during the end of the world. Daryl's relationship with Beth had been difficult from the beginning, this was just another hurdle for them. It just so happened to be a life changing, terrifying one. He understood Daryl's anger; he was hiding behind it, allowing it to keep away the inevitable fear. As there was no way he wasn't scared.

'I dunno th'first thing about being a dad,' he grunted. 'Or babies.'

Rick shrugged.

'No one does. We make it up. Get through it.'

Daryl shook his head.

'But that bullshit about leaving – that is not on. You can't do that. You wont do that. Not to Beth.' Rick said seriously, his eyes locking onto the man in front of him. Daryl lowered his head. 'She's gonna need you now. More than ever.'

Daryl groaned. He ran a hand down his face, before leaning himself down and putting his forehead down against the counter top. He hadn't asked for any of this, and he was drowning.

Rick leant across and patted his shoulder.

'You're gonna be alright,' Rick said.

Daryl just groaned against the table top.

'You will,' he said, an edge of amusement to his voice now.

Daryl pushed himself back up, looking across to his now closest friend, who was watching him steadily with his own grey blue eyes. Daryl sighed.

'I'm gonna need me somethin' stronger than that, man,' he said, pushing the glass of water away from himself.

'You need to talk to Beth,' Rick said.

'Not yet,' Daryl shook his head. 'Soon. But not yet.'

Rick studied him for a moment, then nodded.

'Alright,' he said. 'Let's get you a drink.'

–

Aaron and Eric led Beth back towards their sofa, sat her down and draped a blanket across her shoulders. Beth was not really in shock, not in the general sense of the word, but she did appreciate the gesture. Any form of kindness was appreciated right now.

Eric was beside her, a glass of water held against his knee, which he offered to her from time to time, whilst Aaron was sitting in the lounge chair opposite, leaning forward, his hands folded on his knees, watching her. There was a heavy atmosphere over the room, a mixture of regret tinged with an air of awkwardness. Beth believed she had caused this atmosphere by revealing such a revelation at what was meant to be a casual dinner party, whilst Aaron felt he had caused it by forcing Beth to reveal it in his presence. Both felt they were to blame, and it was creating a difficult range of tensions.

Eric glanced across at Aaron.

'How are you feeling?' Eric asked Beth, his voice soft and gentle. He understood perhaps better than Beth and Aaron that no one was really to blame; it was just one of those things, a build up of feeling that was bound to erupt at some point. He didn't think Aaron had caused it, nor did he blame Beth for snapping.

Beth nodded, a little too fervently as she tried to prove herself calm.

'I'm okay,' she said, but her voice was shaking.

'Even if you're not,' Aaron said slowly, 'you will be.'

Beth looked up at him, feeling her lower lip quiver.

'So, you and Daryl,' Eric said softly. 'You're a couple?'

'Uh huh,' Beth sniffed. 'For a while. I know it's – I mean, I get that -'

'You don't have to explain anything to us,' Eric said, and Aaron smiled across at her. 'Love is love. We understand that.'

Beth nodded.

'I do – I do love him,' she sniffed.

'That's okay then,' Eric said. 'Babies are a product of love.'

Aaron looked across at his partner, and Beth did not miss the slight frown.

She sniffed again.

'I never meant – I never meant for it to turn out like this,' she said as her blue eyes began to fill with tears. 'I meant to tell him – I really did. I just didn't know how...'

'And you are sure?' Aaron asked quietly. 'You are sure you're pregnant?'

Slowly, Beth reached into her shirt and pulled the scan out of her bra, where she had been keeping it safe and secure, warm snuggled against her heart. She looked down at the grainy image, and her stomach flipped as she did so. With a half sigh, half sob, she held it out towards Aaron, who reached out to take it.

'I spent some time in a hospital,' Beth explained as Aaron looked down at the scan, his own brow furrowed as he took in the small image in his hand. 'After our home at the prison fell I ended up there, they did some tests on me and they found out. They gave me this.'

Aaron looked up at her, his face serious yet soft. He handed the picture across to Eric.

Eric took it and looked down at it for a moment, then he smiled.

'This is your baby,' he said a little wistfully. 'That's an amazing thing.'

He gave it back to Beth, who took it in shaking hands. She ran her thumb over it.

'Yeah,' she murmured.

'Daryl will come round,' Aaron said softly. 'I watched him for a long while. He's a good man.'

'I know,' Beth nodded. 'I should have – I should have told him sooner.'

'You've told him now,' Eric said, softly patting her on the arm. 'He'll come round.'

–

Aaron had walked Beth back home to the second house, and she had climbed into the large bed of the room she had bathed in the day before – she found she had a strange connection to it now. She had curled herself up in the middle of the bed and cried herself to sleep, sobbing until her body was exhausted, her eyes swollen, and her throat sore. She had fallen into an uneasy sleep, full of restless dreams, full of Daryl's anger and her own tears.

Daryl had spent the night in the first house, only meters away from Beth, on the downstairs sofa as every room there had been taken. Himself and Rick had polished off a bottle of whiskey, drinking long into the night as they mulled things over. Whilst Rick had no real stake in Beth's pregnancy, he was still not best pleased with the news; a new baby only added a new threat to the survival of the group, another person to look after, a helpless thing that they would need to look out for all the more. As much as Rick loved Judith, he knew the threat she posed to the group. Another new born would only add to that.

It also took Beth out of most equations for some time as she grew bigger, and he knew once Daryl came round to the idea, there was no chance of him letting her out. Rick also worried about how useful Daryl would be to them now – how likely he would be to leave Beth behind or put himself in danger. He knew deep down Daryl was a good man, and once he had gotten over the anger and the shock, he would do everything in his power to keep Beth safe and happy, which probably meant him staying by her side at all times. Whether Beth wanted it or not, Rick thought.

As the two men spoke, Daryl's attitude had begun to change a little. The anger ebbed, at first giving way to fear, but slowly a nervous acceptance appeared. 'This is not happening' turned into 'I can't believe this is happening,' and 'I can't do this' became 'you gotta help me with this.'

Rick had known he would come around – and man, he didn't blame him for being scared, having a child in any scenario was terrifying, let alone the one they lived in now. But he was a good, loyal, and loving man. He would make it work, and however Rick felt about it, he would be there for him too, helping make sure it did work. They all would. They were a family.

So Beth woke, eyes swollen and her head pounding, to a sound she recognised, but could not place. Slowly, she crawled out of bed and wandered over to the window, where she pulled the net curtain aside and looked down.

Below, she saw Daryl; he had hammered posts into the grass around the front of the house, and was busy stringing up hubcaps and tin cans between them. Beth watched him for a moment, then left the room and made her way down the stairs.

She pulled open the door and stepped out onto the porch, the wood beneath cold against her bare feet.

'What are you doing?' She asked.

Daryl stopped what he was doing and looked up at her, his face glistening with sweat.

'Protectin'.' He shrugged, as though there had never been an argument between them, as though no new revelations had been made.

Beth looked around at his hard work, her head spinning.

'Does this go all the way around the house?' She asked, a little uneasy.

Daryl nodded.

'Why?' Beth asked again. 'We _have_ protection. We have walls. People guarding the walls.'

Daryl looked at her, then swallowed. He took a deep breath and threw down the hammer he had been holding. Beth watched it bounce slightly as it hit the dewy grass with a thump.

'If yer gonna have m'baby, I want yer as protected as y'can be. No one comes in or out without us knowin'.'

Beth stared at him, her mouth dropping open.

Daryl kept his eyes on her for a moment longer, then returned back to his work, stooping to pick the hammer back up with a grunt.

'Daryl,' Beth said again. He sighed, but turned back to look at her. 'Thank you.'

Daryl nodded. Beth's face broke into an unexpected smile as he returned to his work once again; she knew this gesture was his way of saying he was on board. She put her hands to her stomach. They were going to have a baby.

Daryl joined Beth in the house about a half hour later; she had pulled up a chair to the kitchen island and was sipping on a glass of water, rehydrating herself after all of the crying last night. She heard him shove the door open and stomp into the house with a huff.

She spun around on the chair to look at him, taking in the sweaty sheen across his features, the surly frown.

'Daryl,' she said as he dusted his hands down on his pants. 'I wanted to say sorry.'

'A'right,' Daryl grunted as she made his own way over to the counter, forcing Beth to turn back around to look at him. He poured himself his own glass of water, hydrating himself after his morning of work, but also to fight off the headache he was nursing – although he wasn't going to tell Beth that.

'I should have told you sooner. I meant to tell you sooner. I just - ' she swallowed as Daryl looked at her over his glass. 'I'm sorry.' She said.

Daryl gulped down over half of the glass then put it down, narrowing his eyes across at her.

'M sorry too,' he said, surprising Beth. 'I should'na run off like that. Weren't mature.'

Beth shrugged.

'I can't blame you,' she said.

Daryl shook his head slightly, the he sighed.

'I dunno what yer want from me, girl,' he said, and Beth heard the light sadness in his tone. 'I never wanted t'be a dad.'

Beth swallowed past the lump his words put in her throat. Unable to speak, she just nodded.

'I ain't gon' run away, I'ma be there for ya – for the both of ya.' He said solemnly. 'But I can't promise I'll be any good.'

'That's okay,' Beth said quietly. 'So long as you're here with me, we can work it out together.'

Daryl nodded.

'How long have you known?' He asked, his voice low.

Beth bit her lip before replying.

'Since Grady,' she said.

'How far gone are ya?' Daryl asked.

Beth swallowed.

'Nearly four months,' she said.

'Jesus...' Daryl breathed, closing his eyes. He was silent for a moment, then he opened them again and focussed them on her. 'Right.'

'I'm sorry - '

'Stop,' Daryl shook his head. 'No point in that now.'

Beth nodded.

'I just – we were always careful,' he said, and Beth spotted the slight tint in his cheeks as he spoke, and it amused her slightly to know he was still sheepish about such things.

'I guess one time we weren't,' Beth said quietly.

Daryl nodded, then took another deep swig of his water.

'So this is really happening,' he said after, wiping his lips across the back of his hand.

'Uh huh.'

'An' yer certain?'

Beth sighed. Feeling like she was potentially digging herself into another hole, she reached into her top and pulled out the scan, which she slid across the counter top.

Daryl stared down at it for a moment, before gingerly picking it up. His hands were shaking.

'Fuck,' he murmured.

Beth watched him as his blue eyes swept over the image, taking in every tiny detail of it, although if he was anything like her, he would have struggled to make much out.

'Tha's mine...' he said softly.

'Of course it is,' Beth frowned. 'What do you take me for?'

Daryl looked up over the scan to Beth, his eyes steady and serious, but Beth believed she could see a mass of turmoil behind the steel blue.

'I'm sorry,' he said, 'I didn't mean to – I shouldn't have asked that last night.'

Beth nodded.

'It's alright,' she said softly. 'You were in shock.'

'Damn right,' he murmured. 'Still, was a low blow.'

Beth nodded, pursing her lips. It was, and it had upset her. But she had upset him. She could take that one comment on the chin, so long as he stuck around now.

'How long have you had this?' Daryl asked quietly, looking back down at the picture in his hands.

'Since Grady,' Beth breathed.

'Since -' Daryl ground his teeth together, and Beth knew he was trying to remain calm.

'You should have told me,' he said, and his voice as a lot softer than Beth had expected it to be. 'Y'had to go through all o' this by y'self. I'm sorry. I'm sorry y'felt you couldn't tell me.'

Beth raised her eyebrows; she had not expected that.

'I gotta be better,' he said, and his voice was laced with sadness. 'I gotta do better by ya. This is my fault, I can't change that, but I gotta be a better man.'

Beth stared at him, speechless.

'I wan' you t'be able to speak to me,' he said, and he looked at her with such an intensity Beth felt herself blushing.

'I can,' she said after a moment.

'But y'couldn't,' he said sadly.

'It's more – it wasn't easy for me to come to terms with, either. I was all alone when I found out, I didn't know if I would ever see you again. Maybe things would have been different if we had been together, but we weren't. And then when we were we were running, there was just never a good time – I know I should have made a good time, but it was hard. It was hard for me, too. Saying it out loud scared me.'

Daryl nodded.

'I'm here now,' he said.

'Yeah,' Beth breathed, and a light smile broke across her lips. 'You are.'

'I don't know what the fuck we're gonna do, girl,' he sighed.

'Neither do I.' Beth admitted.

'Guess we make it work,' he shrugged.

'Yeah,' Beth smiled. 'We make it work.'

Footsteps on the wooden floor forced Beth to look away from Daryl, with whom she had been sharing an honest and happy moment of eye contact, as they stood on either side of the island. Beth was full of a relief she had not truly felt in a long, long time.

'What's with the mess outside?' Tara asked as she walked into the kitchen; she had taken to sleeping in one of the bedrooms in the second house also.

'Protection,' Daryl grunted, as he stuck the scan of their baby into his shirt pocket.

'Why? We have walls an-'

'Protection.' Daryl barked, and Tara held up her hands in surrender, raising both her eyebrows. Beth laughed, and it allowed her to feel lighter than she had in days.

* * *

 **I just want to say a thank you to everyone who is still taking the time to read and especially review this story, it really means a lot to me! I love that people are as invested in the story line as I am, I'm so happy people are still enjoying it, so many thanks! And Happy New Year :)**


	68. Chapter 68

Beth woke from what she knew had been a stressful dream, but she could not remember it. From what she could tell, it was early morning, as the light that was filtering in through the netting was a dim grey. She sat herself up, gazing out across to the window before the bed, a light frown across her pale features as she tried to chase the remnants of her dream.

The was a deep pain in the lower left side of her stomach, not quite a cramp, but bad enough to have woken her, for as she pressed the palm of her hand against the area, she knew that was what had roused her. Whether the dream had been influenced by the pain, she wasn't sure, but she was awake now, and she was hot.

Beth kicked the blanket from her bare legs and leant back against the headboard behind her, still pressing her hands to her stomach in an attempt to quell the pain. Her belly was slowly swelling, and her breasts felt heavier too – pretty soon she wouldn't be able to hide her state. She had already taken to wearing Daryl's t-shirts to bed, and she wondered how much longer she would get away with wearing her own clothing in public. Maybe she could get Maggie to go on a run with her, pick up a few bits. Who knew, maybe she could even find a maternity bra somewhere out there.

Beth winced, the pain in her side resilient. She fidgeted lightly against the bed, trying to find a comfortable position for herself. There was, of course, a niggling worry in the back of her mind. She knew both pain and discomfort were common, especially during early pregnancy as the body changed and adjusted, but she was still unable to stop from worrying.

She bit her bottom lip, looking down at her hand against her flesh in the dim light. Until now, she had paid no attention to the lump in the covers beside her, her mind so occupied with herself, but now the lump moved.

Daryl, who had been sleeping on his side, facing away from Beth, rolled over onto his back and opened his eyes. He spotted Beth sitting up, and was instantly sitting himself, as though he had never been asleep.

'What's wrong?' he asked, his voice rough and deep from sleep; his blue eyes were focussed on Beth, but they had swept the room with a thorough intensity before they settled on her face.

'It's just – I have a pain,' Beth said.

Daryl looked at her, his mind ticking over behind his eyes, seeming to assess the situation.

'Is it the baby?' he asked, and Beth picked up on the lightly diffident way in which he spoke; he was still uncomfortable and unsure about the whole thing.

'I think so,' Beth said quietly, her voice soft and breathy in the dim room.

Daryl swallowed.

'Y'want me t'get someone? Rick – yer sister?' Daryl asked.

Beth shook her head.

'I don't think so,' she said, 'it's not so bad, just uncomfortable.'

Daryl nodded, then slowly pushed himself up and out of the bed, allowing Beth a full view of his tanned body as she moved across the room in just a pair of sweat pants he had picked up somewhere. The relaxed look did something to her, and if she hadn't been in a state of pain and worry, she would have definitely pulled him back down into the bed.

Daryl, ignorant of Beth's thoughts, headed to their ensuite bathroom, where he disappeared into the darkness and began to run the tap. He reappeared after a moment or so with a glass of water, which he handed to Beth as he sat himself back down on the edge of the bed beside her.

Beth took it from him with shaky hands.

'I'm sorry,' Daryl said after Beth had taken several deep swigs and one heavy breath.

She frowned at him; he was looking at her so intently, with such feeling, that it sent a swell of butterflies through her.

'For what?' she asked.

'For this, f'puttin' ya in this situation,' he said.

'You mean for getting me pregnant?' Beth asked.

Daryl blushed, the colour appearing rapidly in his cheeks as he bowed his head.

Beth giggled.

'It takes two to tango, right?' she said. 'It isn't your fault, it just is. So maybe we were stupid, and a little reckless, but its not either one of our faults. Not really. Besides, I love you, and you love me, right?'

Without looking up, Daryl nodded.

'We make it work, right?' Beth asked.

Daryl looked up then, his eyes locking with hers.

'Yeah,' he gruffed; he kept his eyes on her whilst she drank some more, his face serious.

Beth sighed deeply, passing the glass back to Daryl, who took it silently and put it on the table beside him. Closing her eyes, Beth leant her head back against the wall, feeling weariness wash over her.

'Y'feelin' any better?' Daryl asked.

Beth nodded lightly.

'Yeah,' she breathed. 'A little.'

'Y'wanna get s'more sleep?' Daryl asked.

Beth sighed; she was tired, but she felt too wired to sleep. The pain was fading, but it was still there, and the niggling worry it was causing her was only going to give a fitful sleep.

'I think I'm going to get up,' she said.

Daryl nodded; Beth looked across at him as he sat close to her, his hair dark and dirty, contrasting drastically within the very white room they now shared.

'You ever going to wash your hair?' Beth teased him with a smile.

Daryl huffed.

'Maybe,' he sighed. 'F'you.'

Beth laughed and patted her stomach.

'For us,' she said.

Daryl shook his head, but he was smiling.

'C'mon then,' he sighed, 'while it's early.'

'Huh?' Beth frowned.

'The shower in the main bathroom,' Daryl smirked, 'it's huge.'

Beth blinked at him, then realisation fell into place. She grinned.

Her hand still to her belly, she climbed out and off of the bed, following Daryl towards the bedroom door, which he opened slowly and quietly; the rest of the house was deathly silent. Maggie and Glen occupied the bedroom opposite their own, whilst Tara slept in the one just down the hall, and both rooms exuded an air of slumber. The two of them walked side by side through the corridor, careful not to wake the rest of the house as they stepped lightly across the carpeted floor.

The main bathroom was at least twice the size of the en-suite in Beth and Daryl's bedroom, and this one boasted a large, frameless glass shower instead of just a head over a bath. Beth hung back, her bare feet cold against the marble flooring, as Daryl headed to the shower and began to run it.

'C'm'ere,' Daryl said softly.

Beth swallowed; as Daryl stood before her, in front of the running shower, she suddenly felt nervous. Her eyes fell over the expanse of his chest, lingering over the tattoos she could see. As he stood before her, his pants slung low, Beth suddenly felt very young.

'Hey,' Daryl said, cocking his head slightly, 'you okay?'

Beth took a deep breath, her hands going to her stomach.

'Yeah,' she said, feeling foolish. 'I'm fine.'

Daryl stepped across the room, reaching her quickly.

'Are you tired?' he frowned. 'Go back to bed, get some more sleep.''

Beth smiled, reaching out to stroke her fingers across the ink work on his chest.

'No,' she said softly, 'you're not wriggling out of washing.'

Daryl smiled at her then, the concern fading from his face.

Beth lowered her hand to take his, then led him over to the shower, which was beginning to fill the room with steam. Her eyes on Daryl, Beth pulled her shirt off over her head and let it fall to the floor, then kicked her underwear off. She saw Daryl swallow.

'We're going to have a baby together,' she said softly, stepping close to him and thumbing the waist band of his sweats. 'We need to stop being so nervous with each other.'

Daryl smiled down at her, then gently moved her hair back from her shoulders.

'Let's get you clean,' Beth smiled.

She pulled the man into the jet of the water, hot and high pressure. Daryl allowed himself to be pulled under, furrowing his face under the water as it hit him, making Beth laugh. She reached up to push his hair out from his face, pushing it back. He grinned and backed away from her, but Beth pulled him back under.

Daryl watched her through squinted eyes as she lathered up and rubbed the suds into his hair. It was nice to be close to him, in such an intimate scenario, silent and warm beneath the safety of the water whilst the rest of the house slept on, the soap suds falling down between their bodies, soothing and softening.

Daryl picked up the shampoo himself and squirted it into his hands before rubbing it into Beth's own blonde curls. She giggled and squirmed away, but allowed him to run his hands through, until she took over herself – Daryl was obviously not used to such long hair.

Once they had rinsed the soap off, they found their hands moved to each others bodies, silently at first as they took in the curves and smoothness of each other.

Daryl ran his hands down to Beth's stomach.

'Yer getting' fat,' he murmured through the sound of water.

Beth grinned.

'Who's fault is that,' she said.

Daryl grinned back, leaning in to plant a wet kiss on her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

'It suits ya,' he said, his breath tickling her neck.

'More to hold on to,' Beth grinned, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

There was something specifically intimate about holding one another beneath the warm water; it softened the skin, making it smooth and slick, enticing to touch.

They moved together, their wet lips connecting, engaging in a way they had not been able to for some time. The water poured down over them as they kissed, their teeth clashing from time to time, water interrupting their tongues and making them laugh. But it was good, it was all good, the lightness and the laughter.

Eventually, they drew apart, forced apart by the inability to breathe properly beneath the jet of water.

Daryl looked at her, his eyes lidded, and Beth could read his thoughts. She grinned, and turned off the taps, pulling him out of the cubicle.

She grabbed up the white fluffy towel and drew it around herself, then wrapped one over Daryl's head, scuffing up his wet hair.

'Let's get warm and dry,' she said.

'I can warm ya,' Daryl said, taking the towel in his own hands and letting it drop to his shoulders; he wrapped his hands tightly around her waist and pulled her close, pressing his lips to her neck once more. Beth grinned, tilting her head back to expose her neck, breathing deeply. She reached around to his back, running her nails down his wet back, feeling the skin ripple and erupt into goose-flesh beneath her touch. She felt him moan beneath her.

Gently, Daryl pushed her backwards until her lower back hit the sink; with her hands on him, her own towel fell away from her still damp body, pooling to the floor. Daryl's hand found its way down to her thigh, which he drew up and over his hip, their wet skin touching.

Beth pushed her self closer to him, her fingers digging down into his flesh as he moved his hand from her thigh to inbetween her legs, feeling his way to her, making her squirm and slowly begin to moan.

'Don't wake t'house up girl,' he murmured in her ear as he used the rough pad of his thumb to draw her out.

'I'll try,' Beth groaned back, her voice catching in her throat.

Daryl pushed his lips to hers, his whiskers rough against her skin as he kissed her aggressively.

Beth scraped her fingers up his back and into his hair, tugging on it and squeezing out the water.

With a grunt, Daryl grabbed her hips, his fingers digging deeply into the flesh, and hoisted her up on to the sink, grabbing her legs and pulling them around her. Controlling his breath, he steadied himself, his eyes on her.

Beth nodded at him, her bottom lip firmly lodged between her teeth.

Daryl kept his eyes on her for a moment, then drew in a breath and glanced down as he pushed himself into her.

Beth gasped, then groaned.

Daryl paused, steadying himself again, then slowly began to build up a rhythm. Beth tried to keep her lips together, but the pleasure Daryl was able to build within her steadily became too much, and she began to moan.

Daryl, chuckling lightly under his breath, placed one of his hands on her face.

'Shush,' he grinned.

'Sorry,' Beth gasped, 'you shouldn't be so good at this.'

Daryl laughed, shaking his head, little droplets of water hitting Beth's face. She pushed herself as close to him as she could, grinding her hips against him, letting out little moans of 'oh' every now and then.

Daryl, wrapped up in his own clear pleasure, rubbed circles across her cheek bone with his thumb. Beth, her heart pounding in her chest, leant her head back, groaning. She moved her head to the side, kissing the strong fingers against her face.

'Damn I missed you,' Daryl groaned as Beth wrapped her legs tightly around his hips, drawing her in and out of him.

'Missed you too,' Beth breathed; she kissed at his fingers again, then drew them into her mouth, sucking tightly on them. Daryl groaned loudly.

Beth grinned across at him around his own fingers.

Beth closed her eyes and let the feelings wash over her, moaning around Daryl's fingers as he buried his head into her neck, sweat building in the spaces between them.

Beth let Daryl's finger's slip from her mouth as she began to moan louder, the pleasure building within her.

'Daryl,' she gasped, 'I'm gonna-'

Daryl just nodded against her, his breath coming quick and stunted.

Beth rolled her head back and let herself go, unravelling around him, her body tensing then growing limp.

Daryl groaned into her himself, rocking back and forth for a moment longer, before he too let himself go.

They stayed locked together for some time, panting in the cooling room as the sun began to rise beyond.

'Damn,' he groaned, as he moved away from her, disengaging. He passed her one of the damp towels.

'Guess tha' don't make no difference now,' he said, nodding to Beth's inner thighs, down which the remnants of their session was beginning to trickle.

Beth, somewhere between grossed out and amused, pressed the towel to the apex of her legs and just shook her head.

'Wanna take another shower?' she asked.

Daryl shrugged.

–

Clean, dry and satisfied, both Beth and Daryl made their way down into the kitchen, where they set about making breakfast. Beth was still feeling a little tender with an ache in her lower back and hips, but she felt much happier than she had an hour or so before. She sung lightly as she pottered about the kitchen, still finding it strange how there was so much food on hand now – fresh juices, fruits, home-made bread. Daryl was even brewing his own mug of coffee, which he took over to one of the kitchen stools as Beth made herself some toast.

Having buttered her toast and poured herself a glass of juice, Beth wandered over to Daryl, leaning onto his shoulder.

'What're you doing today?' she asked him.

'I gotta see Rick about some stuff,' he said, draping an arm around her and pulling her closer to him.

Beth nodded; she was still feeling a little sick, and she was tired, too. It felt like now the baby was known about, it was doing its best to make sure Beth couldn't forget.

Daryl moved her hair out of her face, glancing down at her lips before moving in to kiss her. Beth smiled against him, enjoying the scratch of his greying beard and even the taste of the coffee on his breath.

'Get a room,' Maggie said as she came into the kitchen, tying back her growing hair as she walked.

'We've got one thanks,' Beth said, pulling away from the man before her and looking across to her sister as she walked in to the kitchen.

'Use it then,' Maggie scoffed.

'Tha' aint a bad idea,' Daryl said, running his hand up Beth's back with a smirk.

Beth grinned up at him as Maggie scowled.

'Watch it Dixon,' she warned. 'That's still my little sister.'

'It's alright,' Beth laughed, pushing herself up and off of Daryl – regrettably. 'I've got work any way.'

Daryl groaned dramatically and leant his head back.

'I'll come back,' Beth laughed, leaning in and pushing her hands against his chest. Daryl lifted his head and grabbed her wrists, trapping her against him.

'Y'better,' he growled, as Beth gave a breathy laugh. She leant in and closed the gap between them, pressing her lips to his. 'You're insatiable,' she grinned.

Maggie cleared her throat.

'Alright,' Beth laughed, standing up as Daryl let go of her wrists. 'I'll see you later.'

Daryl leant back and looked across to Maggie, who was leaning against the island and scowling at the two of them. Daryl couldn't help but smile at her.

'Have some class,' Maggie said, but both Beth and Daryl knew she was only joking. Mostly.

'Don't get jealous' Daryl said roughly, propping his hands behind his head. 'There's plenty o'me to go round.'

'Urgh,' Maggie shook her head as Beth laughed her way to the front door. 'I'm good thanks.'

–

The day outside was sunny and warm, and it only fuelled Beth's good mood. On the lawn opposite was a woman Beth recognised but did not know. She was busy watering the flowers out front, but she waved across to Beth as she stepped out and pulled aside one of the posts so she could pass the new perimeter defence.

'Hi there!' she called. 'What's with the new decorations?'

'My boyfriend is a redneck!' Beth waved back, then bit back laughter as the woman stared after her, her fake smile failing as her face betrayed her confusion.

Beth reached the infirmary before Pete, so she waited out by the lake for him to arrive, enjoying the warmth of the sun on her skin, watching the way its reflection glimmered over across the water. Her body still felt a little painful, but her mind was mostly at ease.

Pete arrived later than he usually would, at which point Beth had been waiting for twenty minutes. He called to her as he headed for the door, and Beth turned to see him fumbling with his keys. She made her way over to him as he forced the door open.

'Sorry to keep you,' he grumbled as they entered the room.

'That's okay,' Beth said; she looked him over as he set about putting his papers down onto his desk. His sandy hair was ruffled, his skin pale and his eyes bloodshot. Beth bit her lip.

'Late night?' she risked asking.

Pete looked at her for a moment, then smiled.

'Yeah,' Pete said, 'bit of a to do at home.'

'Oh,' Beth said, not wanting to pry.

Pete just smiled at her again, then turned to his own papers.

'So,' Beth ventured after a little while, 'is there anything you want from me?'

Pete turned to look at her; he folded his arms across his chest, crinkling up the light pink shirt he was wearing, that Beth noticed was already slightly creased. He smiled, then lightly shook his head.

'Can you go through that cabinet and write down all the names of the medicines we currently have,' he said.

Beth nodded.

Pete settled himself at his desk and Beth took a notepad and pen over to the cabinet to start working; the infirmary grew quiet then, save for the scratching of pens and the clink of bottles.

'I do miss radio,' Pete sighed from his desk.

'I miss music in general,' Beth sighed.

'Are you musical?' Pete asked.

Beth shrugged.

'I sing,' she said.

'I have some CDs back at the house you can borrow,' Pete said. 'Most of the houses have a player.'

'That would be nice,' Beth smiled across at him. 'Thanks.'

'Then maybe you can sing to me,' Pete smiled.

Beth smiled back, but she wasn't entirely comfortable with the way Pete was looking at her with those blood shot eyes.

Pete nodded then, and Beth returned to her work.

She had fallen into an almost trance-like state as she worked, turning the bottles to face her, writing down the name, double checking the spelling, moving on, when suddenly Pete slammed his hands down onto the table of his desk with a loud growl.

Beth jumped, almost dropping the bottle she had been holding. She turned around.

Pete, his eyes lowered and on the papers, was shaking his head.

Beth swallowed; she did not want to ask him what was wrong – he was frightening her a little today.

'How you coming along?' Pete asked Beth, almost making her jump again.

She turned to face him.

'Fine,' she nodded, 'nearly at the bottom shelf.'

'Good.' Pete nodded. 'Good. You do a better job than Jessie. That woman is useless.'

Beth smiled, but she wasn't so sure he was joking.

'That's one of the things about the end of the world,' Pete said, his voice low. 'You can't just get away from it all.'

Beth raised her brows.

'Maybe you could look in to starting a radio broadcast,' Pete said, 'and I could open a bar.'

'You think that's what we need here?' Beth asked. 'A bar?'

Pete shrugged.

'I imagine it wouldn't hurt,' he said.

'I don't know,' Beth smiled, 'drinking can definitely hurt.'

Pete cocked his head, watching her.

'My daddy drank,' Beth shrugged with a smile, 'back in the day.'

'Ah,' Pete leant back in his chair. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be insensitive.'

'Oh no it's fine,' she smiled.

Pete nodded.

'You know, it's good to have some young people around here with some sense,' Pete smiled.

Beth frowned.

'My oldest son is around your age,' Pete said.

'Ron,' Beth nodded. 'I've met him.'

Pete nodded slowly.

'And his girlfriend, Enid, another one with an attitude problem.'

Beth smiled uncomfortably.

'But you -' Pete pointed to her with a wry smile, 'you're smarter than that.'

'Hm,' Beth smiled.

Feeling a little unsure of herself, a little unsure of Pete, Beth turned back to the cabinet to finish up what she had been doing. Pete allowed her to do so in silence, as he too carried on with his own work, which came as as welcome relief to Beth.

Beth reached the final bottle a little later; she double checked her pad, then took it over to Pete's desk.

'Here,' she said; Pete reached up and took it from her with a smile.

'Thank you, Beth,' he said. 'Take a lunch break. I'll see you back in a few.'

Beth nodded.

She walked the short distance back to her house where she made herself up a lunch with the home made bread and cheese. The sun had looked so beautiful glistening down on the lake that she felt the need to sit out and eat by it.

And so eat by it she did, sat upon the grass, looking out over the water. It was surreal, to be sat in such peace and tranquillity, to be looking out over such a pristine scene, when only feet away, behind those walls, clawed death.

Beth rubbed her hands together to rid herself of the crumbs and then placed her hands to her stomach. If this tranquil place with its clear water and glistening sun was all she was bringing her baby in to, she wouldn't mind at all. But that clawing death could never truly be that far from her mind, and so she could never truly be secure in her future.

Beth returned to work after her hour, where she found Pete still sat at his desk. Although as she stepped inside, Beth noticed the difference right away; the smell of alcohol was clear in the air. Beth, smiling weakly around the knot of worry in her stomach, said her hello's. Pete waved her on in.

'Clean the back room for me will you, Beth,' he said.

Beth nodded, and set to work; she was pleased to be situated in a different room from Pete, whom she could see was slowly unravelling. Every now and then she glanced up and across at him, only to see him take what he supposed was a sneaky swig from a can.

Beth also liked that she was left alone for it allowed her time to stop and take a breath whenever the pain in her stomach returned – which it did, at a much lower decibel, throughout the afternoon. Perhaps it was the bleach she was using to clean with, but she was also feeling a little faint.

Pete cleared his throat.

Beth, who had been kneeling on the floor, looked up.

'A pretty picture,' Pete said; Beth frowned, confused.

'What're you doing this evening, Beth?' he asked.

Beth shrugged, wiping her hands down on the thighs of her jeans.

'What say you and I get out of here, find that bar we talked about?' Pete smiled.

Beth frowned – from her point of view, any talk of a bar had been negative.

'I think it would probably be best if we both just went home,' Beth smiled.

'Together?' Pete suggested.

Beth blushed.

'No,' she said, 'no, to our own homes.'

Pete smacked his fist against the frame of the door, making Beth jump.

'Back to that _bitch_ ,' Pete spat.

Beth pushed herself up from the floor.

'I'm going to go home now, Pete,' she said sternly. 'I think you should too.'

Pete stood for a moment in the doorway, then he stepped aside to let her pass. Beth breathed out a sigh of relief once she was in the main room, having half expected him to prevent her from leaving. She headed for the doorway, still expecting to be stopped, but made it out onto the street beyond. She glanced back to see Pete still stood in the doorway.

Feeling a little shaken, Beth quick stepped her way back to her own house, her heart beating fast in her chest. She was tired and her head was hurting – she needed to lay down and sleep.

'Beth!'

Beth's stomach lurched.

Slowly, she stopped, and turned to see Pete hurrying after her. She glanced over her shoulder; her house was in sight.

'Beth, I'm sorry – I didn't mean to frighten you off like that – I'm sorry,' he panted.

'It's okay,' Beth said, 'I'm just going to head home. Go get some sleep.'

Beth turned her back on him, aiming to get home, when he reached out and grabbed her arm.

'Hey!' she cried, trying to pull away, but his grip was strong.

'Pete,' she pleaded, 'come on.'

'I'm not a bad person,' Pete said, his breath hot and full of beer.

'No,' Beth said, 'I know, I -'

'Hey!'

Beth had never been so relived to hear Daryl's voice in all her life. She turned in time to see him hurrying over, his crossbow slung across his back.

Pete looked at him.

'Take yer hands off'a her,' Daryl growled, grabbing up his crossbow and levelling it at the man.

Pete, his eyes wide and bloodshot, looked at Daryl, his mouth hanging open, then dropped Beth's arm. Beth took several quick steps back.

'Wha'the hell y'doing goin' round grabbin' women?' Daryl spat, his eyes hyper focussed on the man in the cross hairs of his bow.

'Easy, friend,' Pete said with a smile, raising his own hands, 'we were just talking.'

'Y'can talk without touching,' Daryl said.

Pete grinned.

'I reckon she kinda wants to be touched,' Pete shrugged, 'I think she's been eyeing me.'

Daryl's narrowed eyes flicked across to Beth for a second, taking stock of the incredulous shock on her face, then returned to Pete.

'Tha' wha' you think?' he growled.

Pete laughed, and the sound made Beth uneasy.

'Women, they're all the same,' Pete spat. 'Only good for one damn thing. Come on – you know that.'

'What about yer wife,' Daryl said, his voice low and supposedly calm, but Beth knew what was brewing beyond it.

Pete laughed again.

'Now that is a woman who is good for nothing.'

Daryl nodded, lowering his crossbow.

'Y'wan' a piece o'somethin' new, somethin' different,' he said.

Pete grinned.

'I'd take a piece, sure,' Pete said. 'Just go ahead and take it.'

Daryl lowered his bow and then dropped it to the floor. Beth saw what was about to happen before it did, but she could not have stopped it. Almost in slow motion, the crossbow hit the floor, bounced, then landed, and at the same time Daryl pounced forward, hit fist connecting with Pete's jaw. Pete, who had been grinning, was knocked sideways, the spittle falling from his lips along with the grin. Beth gasped as Daryl hit him again, and then suddenly everything sped up.

Pete was on the floor, spluttering, and Daryl was atop him, his fist connecting with the other man's face again and again and again.

Beth was screaming, but she wasn't even certain it was her own voice. Her heart was pounding away in her own chest, heavy and frantic, and her breath felt like it was shortening. As she tried to understand what was happening around her, which man was which, she felt her head swim and her vision blur.

She tried to gulp down some breaths, steady her heart, but her knees buckled, and then she was on them, aware of a stinging pain in them as they hit the ground. The sight of Daryl on Pete suddenly slanted until both men were vertical, and Beth felt the ground come up to hit the side of her face.

Then she blacked out.


	69. Chapter 69

Beth came to in a room she knew she recognised, but could not place at first. She looked around herself, taking in the paintings and the artwork of the walls. Panicking, she sat up, her head spinning.

'Hey, hey, you're okay,' Jessie smiled. Beth sighed in relief - it was not Pete. The older woman was sitting on a wooden chair pulled up beside her, a glass of water in her hand. 'How are you feeling?' She asked, her voice soft and caring, as she looked at Beth through her gentle brown eyes.

'My head hurts,' Beth grumbled, placing a hand to her temple. 'What happened?'

'You fainted.'

Beth turned her head to see Maggie sat on the other sofa, leaning forward in her seat, her dark eyes concerned as she looked across to her little sister.

Beth racked her brain for a moment before realisation kicked in, hitting her like a smack to the stomach.

'Where's Daryl?' she asked quickly.

'Both Daryl and Pete are with Rick,' Jessie said quietly.

'Rick?' Beth questioned; she was having trouble placing everyone.

'Rick pried Daryl from Pete and took them both away,' Maggie said. 'Jessie picked you up and brought you here, then she called for me.'

'How did Rick-' Beth frowned.

'Not much gets past Constable Grimes,' Jessie smiled.

Beth took a deep breath, steadying herself as tendrils of understanding took place.

'What happened today, Beth?' Maggie asked, glancing slightly at Jessie as she spoke.

Beth looked up at Jessie, not wanting to upset or hurt her by relaying the days events. But Jessie was smiling a sad, knowing smile that told Beth she understood more than she was saying. Beth searched the woman's face for a moment, her eyes landing on a light bruise just below her right eye – she had clearly tried to cover it with make up, but it was still visible.

'Pete had been drinking,' Beth said slowly; Jessie lowered her eyes to her lap, but she nodded, her light blonde hair bobbing about her cheeks. 'He said some things to me Daryl didn't like. Daryl reacted.'

Maggie sighed.

'I'm so sorry, Beth,' Jessie said slowly, glancing up at the young girl who lay on her sofa. 'We had a fight last night, and my husband – he sometimes turns to drink.'

'Hey,' Maggie said sternly. 'You've got nothing to be sorry for. Your husbands actions don't reflect on you.'

Jessie smiled, but it did not reach her eyes.

'Is he okay though?' Beth asked; she fully believed Pete deserved to be hit, but she did not want him hurt.

Jessie shrugged.

'Don't worry about him now,' she said, 'what about you?'

Beth checked herself over, inwardly searching for any pain, and finding that aside from a headache, there was none.

'I think I'm alright,' Beth said.

'You know,' Jessie said, sitting back in her chair and balancing the glass of water on her lap, 'I was eighteen when I fell pregnant with Ron. I struggled a lot, with the pregnancy and the thought of it.'

Beth and Maggie exchanged a look. Maggie shook her head, which Beth understood to mean she had not told her. Beth sighed.

'How did you know?' She asked.

Jessie smiled.

'You were dizzy here before and you fainted again today,' she said, 'I used to come over dizzy and faint in my own pregnancies – both of them.' Jessie glanced across to Maggie. 'And I suppose it's not so noticeable to those who are always around you, but there's a hint of a bump under that shirt.'

Beth blushed. Her hands found their way down to her stomach, cupping her growing belly. Was it really so obvious?

'Does everyone know?' she asked quietly.

Jessie shook her head with a smile.

'I don't think so,' she said, 'people round here aren't quite so intuitive.'

Beth smiled down at her belly with a sigh.

'So,' Jessie said, glancing to Maggie as she spoke, 'is Carl the father?'

Beth looked up so quickly she hurt her neck.

'Carl?' she asked, shocked.

'Is he not your boyfriend?' Jessie frowned, looking a little unsure of herself.

'No!' Beth laughed.

'Oh,' Jessie's hazel eyes were wide and innocent. 'I just assumed, you're with him a lot and he's your age, give or take.'

Beth raised her eyebrows – she guessed that made sense. Is that what everyone thought? That she and Carl were a couple? He was a good friend but the thought of that - it was laughable.

'Uh, no,' she said, 'it isn't Carl's.'

Jessie nodded slowly, her light eyes on Beth. Beth sighed - she could tell the woman was curious, and rightly so, but she was too polite to ask straight out.

'It's Daryl's,' she said.

Jessie blinked.

'Daryl,' she said. 'Daryl Dixon?'

'Yeah.' Beth bit her lower lip.

Jessie looked to Maggie.

Maggie just shook her head.

'Don't look at me,' she sighed, 'I stopped fighting it.'

'Fighting... so it's a... it's a thing?' Jessie frowned.

'Yeah,' Beth sighed, 'it's a thing.'

'Isn't he... a little old?' she frowned.

Beth couldn't help but smile at that, amused at the incredulity in Jessie's tone.

'Yeah,' she shrugged, 'he's a little old.'

'He's pretty old,' Maggie nodded.

'I can't – how does that work?' Jessie asked.

Beth just smiled, she felt a little weird talking about it.

'Yeah it's weird,' Maggie said to Jessie.

'It's not that weird,' Beth said.

'It's pretty weird,' Jessie smiled.

Beth couldn't help but laugh at that.

'Okay, maybe.' She sighed with a slight laugh.

'Does he know?' Jessie asked.

'Yeah,' Beth said, and Maggie let out a deep sigh. 'He knows.'

'You told him,' Maggie said, speaking as though a great weight had been lifted. 'How did he take it?'

'Uh,' Beth spun herself around so that she was sitting on the sofa normally, placing her feet on the floor. 'Not well at first,' she said with a slight smile. 'But he's on board now.'

Maggie nodded slowly, and Beth guessed she would want to talk to her more later.

'So, how far gone are you?' Jessie asked.

'About fifteen, maybe sixteen weeks I think,' Beth said.

'Well, then,' Jessie smiled, clapping her hands together, 'congratulations.

Beth grinned – that was the first time anyone had congratulated her on it, and it felt good.

'Thanks,' she smiled.

Whilst Beth came to terms with everything that had just transpired, Daryl stamped down the front steps of their house, leaving both Rick and Pete inside, wiping blood away from his nose on the back of his hand; he was still angry – angry with Pete, but also angry with himself for not noticing Beth's plight. He made his way to Jessie's now, his fists balled and his blue eyes dark.

The loud pounding on the door startled all three women within, making them all look across at the door, then around at each other with widened eyes. Maggie looked to Jessie, noticing the sheen of fear she was trying to hide, and took a deep breath.

'I'll see who it is,' she said, standing up. If it was Pete, there was no way he was getting in this house.

Bracing herself, she pulled open the door, only to find Daryl on the doorstep.

'Where's Beth?' He said gruffly.

'She's in here!' Maggie exclaimed, a tad shocked.

Daryl pushed past her and into the room, storming across the sitting room as Maggie sarcastically said 'come on in!' He headed for Beth, and crouched down before her so that they were eye level, and placed both his large hands either side of her head. He held her like that, their eyes locked on one another, for several moments, as the two of them seemed to connect through nothing more than looks, the intensity they shared with their eyes saying more than they ever could with words.

Beth sighed.

Daryl leant in and placed his forehead against hers, and Beth closed her eyes, appreciating the warmth of his body on hers.

'I'm okay,' she whispered.

Daryl nodded against her, his own breath warm and comforting against her face. He took his hands away from her and moved back, pushing himself up until he was standing. He turned towards Jessie then, who was still standing nearby, and had been watching their exchange with a strange fascination.

'Thanks for taking her in,' he said to her, and Jessie found herself a little taken aback, having never actually spoken to the surly redneck, only knowing him from afar as he skulked around looking moody.

'No thanks to you,' Maggie said; she had come to stand beside the sofa Beth was still sat on, and was looking at Daryl through steely eyes. 'She don't need no stress like that.'

Daryl looked down at his boots.

'She hit her head pretty hard. She needs bed rest and looking after.'

'S'why you're gonna need to keep an eye on her,' Daryl said, looking back up at Beth's older sister. 'I said t'Aaron I'd go out w'him tomorrow.'

'Tomorrow?' Beth asked, looking up at him with wide eyes.

'Yeah,' Daryl said. 'Jus' a couple o'days t'scout out the area.'

Beth pursed her lips. She had resigned herself to not argue with him, knowing this was something he needed to do, but it was hard to swallow.

She nodded.

'Alright,' she said. 'Until tomorrow, then.'

Daryl smiled down at her, and Beth grinned back. She didn't think she would ever get used to that smile.

Jessie led them all to the front door; she seemed quiet, and a little pensive as she said her goodbyes, and Beth could only guess at what she was thinking, but she guessed it had something to do with her own husband.

'You know,' Maggie said slowly, as the three of them stood on the front porch, with Jessie inside, looking small suddenly as she stood alone, 'you could come stay at ours for a little while.'

Jessie smiled.

'No,' she sighed, 'this is my house. My childrens house. No one is going to make me leave.'

She raised her chin, and Beth felt a swell of pride for her new found friend – a swell she believed Maggie felt too, from the way she nodded.

'Pete can spend a couple of nights in the surgery.' Jessie said.

Maggie nodded.

'Right,' Daryl said, rolling his shoulders slightly, 'Come here.'

Before Beth could question him, he had swept her up into his arms, bridal style. She gasped out a laugh as he adjusted her.

'Daryl!' She cried. 'I can walk!'

'Nah,' Daryl shook his head as he stepped down from the front porch, 'Y'passed out.'

'What about you?' Beth asked, 'aren't you hurt?'

Daryl smirked.

'Nah,' he said, 'Not even sure this is my blood.'

Beth laughed, then threw her arm around his neck, and allowed herself to be taken home.

–

Beth slept well that night, snuggled up close with Daryl. As the morning broke, Daryl woke her to let her know he was leaving. Beth had not expected him to do so, but she was pleased that he had. He leant down and kissed her sweetly and Beth felt a little better about him leaving, so long as he promised to come back soon - which he did, meaning she could snuggle back down with less fear.

She woke again, fully, a few hours later, and the knowledge that Daryl had gone weighed heavy on her heart. She rolled around the bed for a while, taking in the space, until she grew restless and sad, so she got up to seek out her sister. Her jeans were becoming difficult to do up, and her breasts were beginning to swell over her bra, so she set off with the intention of forcing Maggie to take her out.

Maggie sighed, putting down her mug of coffee.

'Stay in bed today, rest up, and we'll go out tomorrow,' she sighed, knowing there was no way Beth was going to give it up. Beth pursed her lips, but she agreed, and so spent the rest of the day in her own bed idly dozing and staring at the ceiling, waiting until she had rested the appropriate amount of time in her sisters eyes until she could get moving again.

–

Beth was up, showered and dressed in record time the next day, waiting down at the breakfast bar for her sister to show. Maggie rocked up a little later, and sighed audibly when she saw Beth.

'We still doing this then?' She sighed.

Beth nodded.

'Shopping could still be fun in the apocalypse,' she smiled.

Maggie just rolled her eyes.

'Alright,' she said, 'but Glen is coming with us.'

Beth shrugged, that was fine by her.

'I was thinking of asking Jessie,' she said, 'she's had two children, she might be able to help.'

Maggie pulled a face; she wasn't sure herself. Jessie was not experienced with the outside world, she might just be more of a hindrance, another person to watch. But Beth was looking at her with such hopeful eyes, she couldn't say no. She nodded.

'I'll be ready soon, go ask her and meet us by the cars,' she said, with the air of a mother who had lost the will to fight.

Jessie looked tired as she opened the door to Beth, and Beth felt a pang of sympathy. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, and her eyes looked dark and a little puffy. She smiled at Beth, though, nonetheless.

'Hey,' Beth said cheerily, 'I'm heading outside the walls to find a clothing store, things aren't fitting me so well now. I'd like you to come help me.'

Jessie's eyebrows rose in surprise.

'Me?' she asked, her brows lowering back into a frown. 'I don't know anything about the outside. I don't think I'll be of any help. I-'

'Maggie and Glen are coming,' Beth said. 'It'll be a simple in and out.'

Jessie bit her lip.

'You can't live your life behind walls,' Beth said softly.

Jessie sighed; she seemed torn.

'This is all new to me,' Beth pushed gently, placing a hand on her stomach. 'I could do with some advice.'

Jessie looked at her, unsure. Then she nodded, and a small smile appeared on her face.

'Alright,' she sighed, 'let me get my shoes on.'

Maggie and Glen were already waiting by the car, and Beth could see they were locked in conversation. From Glen's face, it seemed serious, for he was looking at Maggie with a face of incredulity.

'Hey,' Beth said as she approached.

Both Maggie and Glen turned to look at her, and Maggie greeted them.

'There's a large clothing store a couple of miles west of here,' she said, opening up a map to show them. 'It's been hit pretty badly but it's probably our best bet.'

Beth nodded.

'Alright,' she said. 'Let's get going.'

Jessie seemed nervous on the ride out, and Beth couldn't blame her; she sat in the back with Beth, but she spent most of the time looking out of the window, her brown eyes fearful as they swept the passing horizons. The further they got from Alexandria, the more obvious it became that the world was no longer theirs. Alexandria had been set a ways from everything else so that it had the room to expand, but outside of it were small clusters of towns of houses and shops, all of which had slowly been taken back over by nature – and the dead.

Jessie was clearly uncomfortable with the dead. She flinched whenever they passed one, but also seemed oddly fascinated by them, looking after them long after they had passed.

'Have you had much dealing with walkers?' Maggie asked her, turning around from her front seat to look at her.

Jessie shook her head.

'We found Alexandria pretty early on,' she said, 'we've avoided the worst of it.'

'You're lucky,' Maggie said.

'Yeah,' Jessie said softly.

The mall, once they found it, was small, and it looked pretty worse for wear. The front doors were shuttered off, but after some searching, they found a back entrance, which led them through into a utility room.

With slow, deliberate steps, the four of them made their way through the back rooms until they pushed through into the corridor that separated the back offices to the main floor.

'Alright,' Glen said, 'stick together. We don't know what its going to be like behind this door.'

'Do you think there will be many of the dead?' Jessie asked, her voice shaking a little.

Glen nodded.

'Probably,' he said.

'The front is shuttered off, so it could mean none got in – or it could mean a load are trapped in,' Maggie said.

Jessie nodded.

'We do a sweep first,' Glen said, 'see what we're up against.'

'Alright,' Beth said, and the four of them looked across at one another, knowing there was no going back. Beth took a deep breath. It was time to go.

The inside was dark, so dark that at first Beth saw nothing. She flicked on her flash light and shone it about herself, letting her eyes adjust. They had stepped out into a long corridor, broken up either side by different shops, some of which had the shutters firmly down.

'We leave those,' Glen said, shining his own torch to one of the shuttered fronts. 'Don't want to make more trouble for ourselves.'

As they moved through the darkened corridor, Beth could hear slow, steady noises coming from within several of the shops. She looked to Jessie, who's face was pale.

'Ahead,' Maggie said.

Beth shone her lights before her, spotting two walkers making their way towards her. She tightened her grip on her knife, nodding to herself – it had been some time since she had taken on the dead.

Jessie hung back as Glen and Maggie took the two on, taking them down with ease. The noise of the first two only drew out more, and as Beth looked around, shining her light at every open door she could, she realised there were more dead than they had hoped for.

'It might be a gun thing, guys!' she called.

'Last resort!' Glen called back.

'Stay by me,' Beth said to Jessie, who nodded fervently.

They made their way up slowly, taking on the walkers as they appeared. Beth was able to hit one with her knife, but the time it took only allowed more to advance on her.

She pulled the gun she had brought with her from its holster and aimed it, shaking slightly. She was better in close combat than she was with a gun, but time just wasn't on her side here.

She took a deep breath, remembering way back to the shooting lessons Daryl had given her, and fired.

The small corridor became rife with the sound of gunfire, as one by one they took down the walkers. Beth kept her hand steady, her breathing calm, and shot away.

Then it was over; she looked around herself, taking in the sight of the dead as they now lay across the floor. She nodded to herself.

'Did we get them all?' Jessie asked, breathless and shaken.

Beth looked around, and slowly lowered her gun.

'I think so,' she said.

'We shouldn't take too long,' Maggie said as she stepped her way around the dead to her sister, 'the gunfire might have attracted more outside.'

Jessie swallowed.

'Pick a store, Beth,' Maggie said.

Beth looked around, moving up and down slightly, shining her light across the store fronts. She pushed ahead, moving closer to the closed off entry way.

'Here,' she said, shining her torch up to the name of the store. By a stroke of luck, there was a mother and baby store – but it was shuttered off.

'It's shuttered,' Maggie said, coming to stand beside her sister.

'Can we get them up?' Beth asked; the front was covered by perforated steel shutters, but Beth could see the store through them – it was in good shape.

Glen came beside them, his hands on his hips.

'It's locked in place mechanically,' he said, 'but it should have an overriding key switch.'

'Here?' Jessie asked, pointing to a small box close to the floor beside the shutters.

Glen came and crouched down beside it.

'Yeah,' he said. 'We can pick it.'

It took some time, and some swearing on Glen's behalf, but eventually it clicked, and with some effort, they were able to push and roll the shutters up. The glass door behind it was locked as well, but glass was not a problem for them. After some brute force, the four of them picked their way through the now broken door and into the store beyond.

Beth looked around her, trying to take everything in. Her heart was pounding.

'So,' Glen said, blushing a little as he looked at Beth, 'maternity.'

'Yeah,' Beth said.

'Maggie said – I mean Maggie told me – before we came out-'

'That I'm pregnant,' Beth said. 'Yeah.'

Glen let out a sigh of relief.

'Yeah,' he said.

Beth couldn't help but smile at his awkwardness.

'It's alright,' she laughed, 'you don't have to talk about it.'

'It's just – weird,' he admitted. 'But congrats, though.'

'Thanks,' Beth chuckled.

'I'm going to go check out what else there is in here,' he said then, 'see what we can take back.'

'Good idea,' Beth said, acknowledging that he was a little out of his comfort zone here. Men, she thought with a sigh.

Glen nodded, then slowly backed his way out and into the corridor again.

Beth looked around at both her sister and Jessie.

'Where do we start?' She asked sheepishly.

'Bras,' Jessie said, matter of fact, 'you're gonna need bras.'

Beth nodded, feeling a weird heat move up her neck and to her face.

'Are you planning to breast feed?' Jessie asked.

Beth looked at Maggie. She had no idea.

Jessie laughed.

'Either way, you're gonna want a maternity bra.'

The three of them spent some time finding the corrects bras before moving onto clothing – Beth was shocked to discover there were so many options. Jeans with a stretch stomach! She had been worried her clothing would become impractical dresses, but here she was faced with the reality of jeans and leggings. It made her feel a lot better about the future.

'You know,' Maggie said after they had filled their bags with stretchy and loose clothing, 'while we're here we should shop for baby.'

Beth swallowed; there was something weird about that.

'I can just use Judith's old clothes,' she said.

'What if it's a boy?' Maggie asked.

'A lot of Judith's baby clothes are unisex,' Beth said.

'This is your first baby,' Jessie said, 'don't you want to chose?'

Beth bit her lip. Dressing herself was different, she was herself, living in her own body, a body she could see and feel every day – picking out clothes for a baby was a whole other matter. It was surreal, yet becoming real. She swallowed past a lump in her throat.

'Oh look,' Maggie cooed, 'tiny jeans!'

Beth took them from her sister in shaking hands, and ran her thumb over the stretchy fabric. It was hard to imagine a small person in them. Jessie held up a small top above them with a smile, creating a little outfit.

Beth stared at it. Could her baby be in that one day?

Maggie handed her a soft white baby grow. Beth felt the smooth texture of it, reveling in just how tiny it was. It was adorable. Beth smiled.

What would her baby look like, she wondered, as she gazed down at the tiny item in her hands. Would it be blonde like her, or dark like Daryl? It's eyes would be blue, she thought, but who's shape would they be? Would it be a mini her or a mini Daryl, or a perfect mixture of both.

Beth took a deep breath, realising the swell of emotion within her was threatening to over spill and out of her eyes.

'Put them in the bag,' Jessie said softly. Beth nodded.

They spent some more time going around the small store, taking any thing they thought they might need – blankets, dummies, booties, even a teddy.

Beth felt a little giddy as they left the store, her head light and her backpack full. Her heart was fluttering, and she kept rubbing her belly through her shirt, losing herself in the months that were to come.

As they left through the shop, Jessie let out a choked gasp, wrought with the sound of air being torn from her lungs.

Beth turned quickly to see a lone walker had appeared out of no where from within the shop and grabbed Jessie's bag, pulling her back before she was able to duck out of the glass door.

Beth went for her knife, but Jessie shrugged off her bag, stepping out of the walker's grip. She grabbed her own knife and plunged it into the walker's chest.

Beth went to shout 'the head!' but Jessie had pulled her knife back out and with a grunt, plunged it in to the head of the walker as it lunged for her again.

The walker went limp, its mouth hanging open, then fell backward, hitting the floor, its head bouncing against the linoleum.

Jessie took a deep, shuddering breath.

'Are you okay?' Beth asked quietly.

Jessie nodded.

'It must have worked its way out from the back,' Maggie said.

'Look,' Jessie said quietly, pointing down at the now dead body.

Beth looked to where Jessie was pointing, spotting the name badge on the chest of the walker.

'Polly,' she said.

'She must have been here since the beginning,' Jessie said, looking to Beth, her eyes soft with a tender sadness, juxtaposed against the blood that had splattered across her cheeks. 'Probably locked herself in for safety and died in here.'

'Poor thing.' Maggie grimaced.

'She must have worked here,' Maggie said.

Beth nodded.

'Thanks, Polly,' she said. 'Thanks for the stuff.'

Maggie wrapped an arm around her sister's shoulder.

'Ready to go?' she asked.

Beth nodded. It was time to get out of this dark place and head back home, laden with their findings. They stepped away from Polly, ready to move away from the morbid past and look to the future, which, in Beth's eyes, was just as terrifying, but, she thought, as she lifted her backpack onto her arm, a little exciting, too.

* * *

 **Thanks to everyone who is still reading and reviewing this! I am having a slight writers block at the moment, and I am curious as to what you guys think, or what you would like to see happen or even just little chapter ideas or prompts!**


	70. Chapter 70

Daryl and Aaron had been tracking a man in a red poncho for a couple of days, having spotted him out in a nearby field, but now they seemed to have lost him. It was not something Daryl took well; he prided himself on his ability as a hunter and tracker, so to lose someone in such a striking outfit was hard to swallow, and he rode along now before Aaron, stewing. Having searched areas of both road and forest, Daryl pulled over off to the side of the road, drawing his bike up into a clearing.

Aaron climbed out of the car and looked around them as he gently closed the door behind him. He nodded to Daryl, who began to lead the way through the trees, stalking through the under brush, pushing the low hanging branches out of his way as he went. Aaron kept behind Daryl for some time as they walked, watching as the other man kept his eyes firmly on the ground, walking with a deliberate silence, his shoulders hunched and his head held low.

'Someone came through here a while ago,' Daryl gestured to the ground, showing where the mud and the leaves were disturbed.

Aaron nodded.

'If we see them we hang back - set up the mike and hang back.' Aaron said.

'For how long?' Daryl asked.

'Until we know,' Aaron said. He looked across at the back of Daryl's head. 'We have to know.'

Daryl nodded.

'Y'sent people away before,' He said gruffly. It wasn't a question, but he was not prying neither.

'Yeah,' Aaron said slowly.

Daryl climbed up a bank and looked around - the tracks here were thin, but they were there. He just wasn't sure how old they were, and whether or not they were chasing a dead end.

'What happened?' He asked.

Aaron stepped carefully across the ground, keep his eyes on the floor as he trod, but looking up to watch how Daryl was stepping.

'It was early on.' Aaron said with a gentle sigh. 'It was three people. Two men and a woman. Davidson was their leader. Smart as hell, strong. I thought they'd work out. They didn't.' He shrugged, and Daryl, ahead of him still, nodded. 'I brought them in and I had to see them out. So me, Aiden, and Nicholas, we drove them out far gave them a day's worth of food and water and left them.'

'They just went?' Daryl asked.

'We had their guns.' Aaron said. 'We had all the guns.'

He looked up at Daryl, who was still walking ahead of him; the other man did not look back at him. Even without Aaron's tale, Daryl understood the risk they were taking in bringing people back into their community. It was their home, their families. Despite the risk, Daryl knew it was something they needed to do – the world ran on people now. The work, the support, the resources, the protection. But, as Aaron proved, it didn't always work out. People could be shady. Slippery. It was always a risk.

'I can't make that kind of mistake again.' Aaron said, as if he too were thinking the same things.

'No,' Daryl said.

Aaron followed him in silence for a little while, pondering on the conversation they had just had, on the implications it may have had. But Daryl did not seem one for turning back.

Eventually, they broke through the trees and the brush to find another road. Daryl stopped, lowering his crossbow. Directly ahead of them loomed a large store front, surrounded by a big car park in which stood four food trucks, all fenced off. Daryl swallowed, and glanced at Aaron, who's face seemed to be pondering the same thing.

Slowly, the two men approached the fence. There were several walkers within the confines, roaming freely and seemingly idle. Daryl eyed it up as Aaron peered in close through the links of the fence.

`We checked the forest, we checked the roads.' Aaron said. 'We can't find him. Sometimes they slip away. It happens.'

Daryl looked towards the other man, keeping quiet. He was torn.

'But you don't come across something like this every day.' Aaron said.

Daryl kept his steely blue eyes on him, unsure. He chewed on his lip.

'We do this now, it means we're giving up.' He said.

'Home is 50 miles back.' Aaron said softly. 'It's time to go.'

Daryl ran a hand across the scratch of his chin, thinking. It felt wrong to abandon the man in the red poncho, but their people back home were real and tangible, and they needed food.

'I'd like to get back to Eric, and I'm sure you want to get back to Beth.'

Daryl looked across at Aaron, who was offering him a smile of understanding, his soft eyes on Daryl's hardened face.

'Yeah,' he said with a sigh. 'She's why I'm out here. She's the one who convinced me there are still good people out here.'

Aaron nodded; he understood that. Beth brought out the best in him.

'We need more people and we'll find them.' He agreed. 'But when we do, we'll need to feed them.'

Daryl looked at him. He nodded. That made sense – but admitting defeat was a hard pill to swallow. He hated giving up, hated turning back. He had been known to stalk a deer for days on end. It just made the end result all the more satisfying. He sighed; Aaron was still watching him, that small smile still on his lips. He nodded.

'All right.' He said. Aaron had a point. This was a good opportunity – if those trucks were full of food, they could not pass it up. He had Beth and the baby to thin about. Daryl pulled out his knife and began to tap it against the metal of the fence; the walkers within turned their faces to the noise, slowly beginning to head on over.

As the dead made their way to the fence, curious about the ding of the knife, both Daryl and Aaron took them out through the links, swift and sure in the close combat – safe enough behind the link of the fence, but still wary of their reaching, grabbing hands.

Once there were only a few walkers left loitering further away from the fence, Aaron pulled the fence aside and Daryl followed him in, stepping over the now piled bodies of the dead. Daryl took out the last few with his crossbow, then the two men made their way over across to the trucks, crossing the expanse of the mostly empty car park with a quickened pace – neither of them ever felt all that safe so out in the open now.

They walked up onto the ledge that the trucks backed on to, and Daryl walked slowly up and down, checking out the area. It seemed safe enough; there was no evidence of any people and the walkers that had been around had all been taken care of. Aaron rejoined him, grinning for having found another number plate for his collection. He held it up.

'Wasn't sure I'd ever see one of these.' He said.

Daryl just nodded.

'Hey, listen, I don't like giving up either, but the guy is in a red poncho.' Aaron said, his smile fading as he understood Daryl's moroseness. 'You can see him from a mile away. We've gone a lot of miles here. No sign of him. But if we come away with a trailer full of cans, I'd say that's a good trip.'

Daryl nodded. Aaron was right. He crouched down and pulled away the latch of the truck.

'Here we go.' He grunted.

The back of the truck sprung up, and to Daryl's dismay, opened up to a whole host of walkers, who instantly begun to snarl and turn towards the flood of incoming light. As the door drew up, an elaborately set up contraption released all three other doors, and more and more walkers spilled out into the area.

Panicking, Daryl jumped down from the ledge, followed closely by Aaron. The two men headed out to the open area, which was already flooded with walkers by now, gaining on them as they exited the trucks. Daryl plunged his knife into the rotting skull of one, but they were overrun.

'Over here!' Aaron called, as he pulled the now bloodied number plate from the divided skull of another walker.

Daryl ran after him and together they barrelled beneath one of the trucks, ducking for cover. He scooted across the concrete on his back, trying to catch his breath, as the walkers began to follow them. One crawled across the floor, snapping her jaw at them, her face thin and robotic as the flesh and humanity had rotted away. Daryl stared at her, drawn to the jagged W carved into her head. The walkers spilling out from the trucks had had the same initial on their own heads.

Finding a chain on the floor, Daryl gathered it up and crawled to the woman, stabbing her in the W before crawling out the other side. Gathering himself up, he whipped the chain through the air, catching the heads of three oncoming walkers and killing them in one fell swoop, the chain whizzing as it carved its way through their soft scalps, splattering their brains and their blood up against the walls of the trucks ether side.

He gathered his crossbow back up from the floor and turned to see Aaron fighting off another walker. Daryl grabbed it and threw it back against the truck, then stabbed it through the head.

'Come on!' Daryl cried, and they carved their way out through the crowd and towards one of the cars. Daryl fought his way to the door, kicking aside the lumbering dead as they lunged for him. He pried the door open and forced his way inside, crawling across the seat and over into the other side as Aaron fell in after him. He kicked away the dead that tried to follow them and pulled the door shut, trapping the head of a desperate walker in between the door, slamming it several times until the head turned to mush and the walker fell away from the car. He slammed the door shut and sat back, panting.

Daryl looked desperately about the car, trying to see what they could use to their advantage as the dead outside converged on the car, the sheer mass of their bodies blocking out the light as the car became overrun with the guttural sounds of their moans and groans, plunging them into an early, eerie darkness.

'Glass will hold for a while, right?' Aaron panted, his eyes wide and frightened.

Daryl looked across to the walkers as they pressed their revolting faces up against the glass, lips snarling away from their rotten teeth, glassy eyes focussed on their prey trapped inside.

'Maybe.' He grunted. 'Maybe we can make it so they can't see us. In a couple hours, somethin' will come by, they'll follow it out. There's got'a be somethin' in here we can use to block the view. We can cut up these seats.'

He looked around, peering through his sweat soaked hair into the back of the car, trying to ignore the hands clawing at the windows, desperate to get in to them, and trying to keep his own panic at bay.

Aaron searched down the sides of the seats, chancing upon a scrap of paper. He opened it, and Daryl looked down at the writing scrawled across it.

 _It's a trap. Bad people coming. Don't stay._

Daryl looked at Aaron. His heart sunk as he realised the gravity of the situation. They were fucked.

Daryl leant his head back against the seat and let out a deep, frustrated sigh. He shook his head lightly, and let out a scornful laugh.

Aaron frowned across at him.

'What?' He said.

'I came out here t' not feel all closed up back there.' Daryl said rougly. 'Even now, this still feels more like me than back in them houses.'

Aaron just looked at him, his lips parted slightly as he tried to take in ragged breaths, the faces of the dead pressed up against the windows only inches behind him.

'That's pretty messed up, huh?' He scoffed.

'No,' Aaron said, 'you were trying.'

Daryl shook his head.

'I was try'na get away,' he said, 'I was runnin'.'

Aaron shook his head.

'No you weren't,' he said. 'You were tryn'a do a good thing.'

Daryl dug a cigarette from his inner pocket and popped it into his mouth.

'I dunno what I'm doin', man,' he said around it, 'I'm out here riskin' m'life an' she's back home carryin' m'baby.'

Aaron swallowed.

'An' I'm here surrounded by the dead but I'm more scared back there, back in them houses, back there with her.'

'I get that,' Aaron said, 'I get that you're scared.'

'I grew up w'a dead beat dad,' he said, 'I don't wanna be that for my kid.'

'You wont be,' Aaron said softly.

Having lit the cigarette, Daryl drew in a deep breath, steadying himself.

'I can't die here,' he said with a huff, 'Beth don't deserve that. Our kid don't deserve that.'

Slowly, Aaron nodded his head.

'I'll lead them away,' he said, 'you make a break for the fence.'

Daryl looked at the man, looked into his earnest face, his heart pausing in its pounding to swell at the self sacrifice this near stranger was willing to make for him. For Beth and their baby.

'No,' he said, 'we go together. We fight. Whether we make it or not, we go together.'

Aaron took a shuddering sigh.

'I ain't gettin' back there and dealin' with Eric if you ain't make it.' Daryl said.

Aaron smiled softly then. He nodded.

'We go on three,' Daryl said.

Together, they pulled out their knives, and got ready to fight.

'One - ' Daryl begun, but before they could get much further, the walker's head against the window suddenly exploded. Then another.

The door to the car opened, and Aaron and Daryl climbed out to see a man fighting off the walker's with a stick – he had carved his way through to the car, to them, taking out the walkers as their backs were turned, occupied with Daryl and Aaron in the car.

Neither Daryl not Aaron wasted any time in fighting off their own walkers, forcing their way back towards the fence, the mystery man in tow.

Sweaty, covered in blood and out of breath, all three of them reached the fence and drew it shut, closing off the remaining walkers who converged at the gates, their jaws snapping in frustration at having missed a meal.

Daryl paced before the fence, looking from the converging dead, to Aaron, to this man.

'That was - ' Aaron panted, 'thank you.'

He gathered some of his breath back as the man before them rubbed down the pole he had used to take down the walkers, the dark blood dripping from the end of it onto the ground below.

'I'm Aaron,' Aaron said, 'this is Daryl.'

'Morgan,' the man said.

Daryl regarded him, his heart slowly regaining composure in his chest.

'Why?' he asked him.

'Why?' The man named Morgan turned to look at Daryl, raising his brows slightly and a smile forming on his lip. 'Because all life is precious, Daryl.'

Daryl stared at him, trying to figure him out. He was drawing a blank.

'Whoever set that trap, they're coming.' Aaron said, still a little out of breath. 'But I have good news - we do. We have a community not too far from here. Walls, electricity, it's safe. If you'd like to come join us-'

'I thank you.' Morgan smiled. 'But I'm on my way somewhere. Fact is, I'm lost, so if you could tell me where we are.' He pulled a map from his inner pocket and held it out, which Daryl took.

He looked down at it, his hands black with dirt and blood against the fragile paper.

 _If you change your mind, join us. Georgia correctional facility. Rick Grimes._

Daryl looked up at the man before him, realising then who he was.

–

Beth needed to pee – there was no denying it any longer. Groaning, she rolled herself out of the double bed and forced herself up to her feet, still grumbling out loud. She wandered over to the en-suite and flicked the light on so she wouldn't stumble and fall over the toilet.

As she walked back towards the bed, she realised what it was that had woken her up – at some point during her sleep there had been the sound of a car – and a motorbike.

Beth made her way out of the bedroom and out into the quiet house beyond; the house all around her was dark, but it was not a discerning darkness. Instead, there was a comfort in it, for Beth knew her family were sleeping or at least relaxing peacefully behind the closed doors. Maggie and Glen, happy and safe with one another in the room opposite her own, Tara, who had settled herself in well with the rest of the family, just down the hall, and Noah, calm and trustworthy in the study turned bedroom downstairs.

Beth made her way down the stairs, careful not to wake Noah, and gently opened the front door, feeling the warm night breeze caress her skin as she glanced up at the twinkling sky.

Daryl turned slightly to look at her across his shoulder.

'Daryl?' Beth asked softly, frowning in the twilight.

He was sitting on the steps leading to the door, his back to the house, looking out over the road before them.

'Hey,' he said gruffly, around the cigarette in his mouth. 'I was gon' come in now, jus' finishing my smoke.'

Beth walked towards him, her bare feet cool against the wooden porch, and sat herself down beside him, tugging her over sized shirt down over her knees.

'Y'shouldn't be near me right now,' Daryl said gruffly.

'What? Cause of the baby?' Beth smiled as Daryl nodded, turning his head away from her to blow the smoke away from her.

Her smile still in place, Beth linked her arm in with his, nuzzling her head into his arm.

'We're outside,' she said, 'I'll be alright for a minute.'

Daryl didn't reply, but he held the cigarette further away from himself.

'Y'been alright?' He asked her after a while.

'Yeah,' she said, 'I'm glad you're back though.'

'Yeah,' Daryl said softly.

'How was it out there?' Beth asked him.

Daryl nodded slowly, taking another drag of his smoke. He was gazing out before them, his eyes dark in the night as he looked across the horizon, out towards the lake. Beth decided to stay quiet, to let him dwell, happy to just enjoy his company and the warmth of his skin against her cheek. He was a pensive man, and she guessed he had chosen to sit out here because he had needed some time to work things over in his head.

'Met a man today,' he said after a while; Beth looked up through her lashes at him, waiting for him to go on. 'Morgan. He's with Rick now.'

'He's here?' Beth asked, a little surprised.

'Mm,' Daryl nodded. 'Rick knows him from before.'

Beth tilted her head in question.

'I remember him tellin' us, met him right at the start,' he said pensively. 'Found him again while we were livin' at the prison.'

'That's weird,' Beth said, 'turning up now.'

'Yeah,' Daryl said. 'It is weird.'

'What's he like?' Beth asked.

Daryl shrugged, the notion nudging Beth slightly.

'I dunna,' he sighed. 'Philosophical.'

Beth frowned.

'What?' She said.

Daryl sighed; he took another drag of his now low burning cigarette then paused to close his eyes for a second, before blowing the smoke out before them.

'He said, all life is precious.'

Beth tilted her head. She gently placed a hand on her slowly growing belly.

'You don't agree?' She asked.

Daryl glanced down at her then, his eyes dark and, Beth thought, a little unfocused.

'Nah,' he said.

Beth kept her eyes on his, trying to figure him out.

'What happened out there?' She asked quietly.

Daryl kept his eyes on her for a moment, then he looked away, finished his smoke, and put out the smouldering tip of it on the thigh of his pants. Beth scowled.

'We fell in'ta a trap,' he said gruffly. 'Got surrounded. Weren't sure we were gonna make it back out.'

Beth felt her heartbeat quicken; she swallowed.

'There are bad people out there,' he said.

Beth bit her lip and she nodded. She knew that pretty well herself by now.

'You going to keep looking for the good ones?' She asked softly.

Daryl turned to look at her again, and Beth couldn't help but feel herself flutter a little – his look was always so intense that even now, months down the line, it still did something to her.

'I ain't so sure no more,' he said.

Beth huffed, offering him a slight smile. She leant in and rubbed her forehead against his arm.

'You'll work it out,' she said.

Daryl sighed; he pulled his arm out from Beth's and instead wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her in close.

'Were y'okay here?' He asked.

'Uh huh,' Beth smiled, opting not to tell him about her trip out side of the walls. Daryl nodded, then flicked the cashed out cigarette out onto the grass before them, before pushing himself to his feet with a grunt. Beth frowned.

'Don't do that,' she said, as he held out a hand to help her up.

'Do what?' He frowned.

'Well, don't put your cigarettes out on your pants for one,' she said, 'and don't chuck them on our grass. This is our house. We're going to have a baby - I don't want him or her crawling around in cigarette butts.'

Daryl looked at her, through his hair, then he smiled.

'A'right,' he said, 'sorry.'

Beth nodded, taking his hand and pulling herself to her feet.

'But these pants are covered in dirt and blood and shit anyway, wha's a bit o' ash gon' do?'

Beth tutted, pushing him in through the door.

'Go and take them off then, Dixon,' she whispered, following him up the stairs. She heard him chuckle beneath his breath as he made his way up to the room they shared.

Once safely back inside, Beth made for the bed again, laying herself down on it, watching as Daryl moved about the room, chucking down his bag and undoing the buckle of his belt – a sound that always sent shivers down Beth's spine. As she lay, her hands lying idly on her belly and her ankles crossed, Daryl stooped down to grab something from his bag.

'Found this whilst out,' he said, holding up something Beth couldn't quite make out. 'Thought we could – y'know – put the picture in it.'

Beth pushed herself so she was leaning on her elbows, peering through the dark at what Daryl was holding – it was a small wooden photo frame.

'What picture?' She asked.

'This one,' Daryl said; he headed to the chest of drawers and picked up the scan Beth kept there. Beth beamed.

'That's a great idea,' she smiled.

Daryl set about inserting the little photo into the frame, then gently set it back down on the top. Beth watched as he paused, and her heart skipped a beat as he ran his hand over the small pile of baby clothes she had forgotten to put away.

'Wha's this?' He asked.

'Clothes,' Beth said, her voice coming out squeaky. 'For the baby.'

From his profile, Beth saw him swallow, then he turned to look at her.

'Where'd y'get them?' He asked.

Beth took a breath, torn between telling him the truth or lying. She sighed, opting for the truth – it would be worse if it came out later, and lies were no stable basis for a relationship.

'We went out,' she said.

'Out?' Daryl asked.

'To a store,' she said.

'Beyond th'walls.' Daryl replied, and it was not phased like a question.

Beth nodded.

Daryl closed his eyes, and Beth could see him trying to control his breathing.

'Dammit Beth can't you just stay in one damn place for a second,' he growled.

Beth swallowed.

'Jus' stay fuckin' put!' He snapped.

'Hey,' Beth said, not enjoying being shouted at, 'I wasn't alone. It was a quick trip. In and out. Perfectly safe.'

'You step outside those walls you are not perfectly safe.' Daryl growled. 'You step outside this house you are not perfectly safe. Hell, you leave this bedroom you are not perfectly safe!'

'Is that what you want?' Beth snapped, growing hot. 'For me to stay in this room forever?'

'At least until the baby's born, yeah!' Daryl replied.

'That is stupid and you know it!' Beth cried. 'You don't own me Daryl you can't keep me locked away!'

'I own fifty percent of that baby in ya,' he retorted, pointing to her stomach, 'I can tell ya to stay put.'

Feeling defensive, Beth put her hands to her stomach.

'It's my body,' she growled. 'You own nothing.'

Daryl ran a hand down his face with a groan.

'Jus' – jus' don't make this hard for me, girl,' he groaned. 'I was out there riskin' my damn life today and I didn't know if I was gonna make it back to you. Don't fuck me around like that. Don't put yourself in danger too.'

'I wasn't in danger,' Beth said, but she had lowered her voice a little now.

'I can't do this if every time I turn my back you disappear on me,' Daryl said.

'I'm not going anywhere,' Beth replied softly.

Daryl just shook his head.

'I jus' want you safe. I just want to be able t'get up and go about my day, do what I gotta do, and know you're safe. Know that my baby is safe.'

Beth looked at him – she felt pretty bad. Whilst she fully believed she had every right to live her life, she could understand his frustration. She did have a tendency to put herself in trouble, and although the way he had said it had infuriated her, this baby was his too. She had a duty to keep it safe.

'Alright,' she said quietly. 'I'm sorry.'

Daryl nodded, and made his way over to the bed.

'Jus' stay here from now on, yeah?'

'Stay inside for five months?' Beth raised an eyebrow.

'Not inside,' Daryl said, lying down beside her on the white covers. 'Just inside the walls.'

'That isn't practical. And it's boring.' Beth said. 'You got to let me out sometimes.'

Daryl groaned.

'We'll cross it later,' he sighed.

Beth pursed her lips; that was probably as close as she was going to get to her way. She nodded, and it earned her one of the rare smiles she loved so much.

Daryl reached across a ran a hand up her bare thigh, following it with his eyes.

'Y'know,' he said gruffly, 'y'look good. You were gettin' too skinny.'

'You're calling me fat now?' Beth asked, but she was smiling.

Daryl just shook his head.

'No, y'just look better,' he said, 'an' y'look happier.'

'I am happy,' Beth smiled.

Daryl smiled back at her, moving his hand up to her belly – it sent a strange tickle of electricity through her lower stomach; although her bump was barely more than a bulge, it was the first time Daryl had laid his hands on it, and it gave her a swell of love and excitement. Beth looked across at him, but his eyes were on her belly, his thumb lightly rubbing across it.

'Are you okay?' She asked him softly.

'Yeah,' he murmured after a moment, 's'just weird to think about.'

'I know,' Beth said softly, 'but you're gonna be great.'

Daryl looked at her then.

'Y'think so?' He asked.

Beth nodded, her blonde hair moving against the pillow she lay upon.

'For sure,' she said.

Daryl gave her his half hitched smile. Beth could tell that his head was busy behind those eyes, that the events of the past few days had either shaken him up or given him a lot to think about, and he was dealing with all of it alone and inside his head. She reached up and gently stroked a thumb across his cheek.

'Get some sleep,' she said, 'sleeping in a tent with Aaron can't have been fun.'

'We didn't sleep in the tent together -' Daryl scowled, but Beth just smiled.

'Go to sleep,' she said.

Daryl grinned at her, then leant across to kiss her.

'G'night,' he murmured, and Beth snuggled in close to him, pleased to have him back where he belonged, both in her arms and in her bed.


	71. Chapter 71

Beth woke from a dream she knew had been about Daryl, but the whispers of it faded as she opened her blue eyes to the morning light filtering through the room. She rolled over and noticed that she was alone in the bed; she sat up and looked to the bathroom door, which was slightly ajar and clearly empty – Beth could not help but pout. She hated waking up alone, knowing Daryl had got up and gone out without her. She put her hand down onto the white fabric of the bed sheet beside her, feeling the cool touch and knowing that it was not cold enough to suggest he had been gone for very long. The pillow just above her hand still held the dent of his head, and the sight of it made Beth smile. There was an ache in her chest, n ache that the empty bed had produced, and she knew she needed to get up and go and find him.

With a sigh, she rolled out of the bed and began to dress, pulling on a pair of the new leggings they had picked up, and revelling in how much more comfortable they were than her jeans. She understood the practicality of denim, but with the growing heat and her own growing stomach, leggings were suddenly even more practical.

Beth headed out of her room, glancing across the hall to the closed door opposite, the door to the bedroom that belonged to her sister and Glen. She had no idea whether they were in there or not, but knowing Maggie, she was already up and fighting the day.

The house downstairs was empty and quiet, so Beth headed for the one next door, figuring it was the best place to look for any of her family.

Her assumption was proven right; Beth was greeted by the low tones of Daryl's voice as she pushed open the door into the little porch area, and she was instantly warmed by the sound of it. She looked across to the dining table, where the two men were sitting, engaged in conversation and unaware of her arrival.

'He told me about the men he met,' Rick was saying seriously, his elbows leant on the table at outward angles, his bearded chin resting on his hands and his own blue eyes pensive as he looked at the man before him.

'The W's,' Daryl replied gruffly. 'Like the walkers we saw.'

'We need more watch points,' Rick said.

'What's going on?' Beth asked, surprising both men as she approached the table. They turned to look at her, their eyes widened.

'Beth,' Rick said, whilst Daryl just looked at her.

'What's up?' Beth asked again, making her way towards the table, a smile playing on her full lips at the look of surprise on both the faces – she guessed Daryl had taught her more about being a quiet hunter than he thought.

'What y'doing here?' Daryl frowned.

'Looking for you,' Beth said to him. She pulled out a seat beside him and sat down, as Rick looked at her with a face of bemused curiosity.

'Is this about Morgan?' She asked.

Rick glanced to Daryl, assessing the other man's response, before turning his face back to Beth and slowly nodding.

'Where is he now?' Beth asked.

'In the holding cell,' Rick said, 'just 'til we're sure.'

Beth nodded.

'You think he's dangerous?' Beth asked, glancing from Rick to Daryl, before settling her eyes back on Rick.

Rick ran a hand through his bead, thinking for a moment. Then he sighed.

'Nah,' he said slowly. 'But he met some people out there that could be.'

'What kind of people?' Beth frowned.

'Men who ambushed him and tried to take his stuff,' Rick said. 'Then tried to kill him.'

'They had W's carved onto their foreheads,' Daryl said gruffly, and Beth grimaced. 'The place Aaron and I got trapped was full of walkers like it too.'

'Walker's with W's on their heads?' Beth frowned.

Daryl nodded.

Beth looked to Rick, her eyes wide.

'What does it mean?' She asked him.

'I'm not sure,' Rick admitted. 'But I think we need to bump our defences, and speak to Deanna about not letting new people in for a while.'

Beth looked to Daryl; his face was impassive but she could tell he was not too happy about the decision. She nodded slowly. The safety of their family inside Alexandria was more important now.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock on the door. Beth pushed her seat back to see around the wall, as Rick stood. Whoever it was was not family, for they had not let their-selves in.

Rick opened the door to Deanna, who looked a little flustered.

'Rick,' she said, 'you need to see this.'

'What's up?' Rick frowned.

'Some people have just arrived.'

'People?' Daryl asked.

'Just – come with me.'

Beth, a little confused and ever so slightly wary, followed the two men out of the house and down to the front gate; through the gates, Beth could see a giant red fire truck, and plenty of the Alexandrian's before it.

Maggie and Aaron were there, too, their faces grave as they waved them over.

'How on earth did we miss this?' Aaron said, exasperated.

Daryl shook his head.

'Guess we're bad at our jobs.' He said.

'They arrived a few minutes ago.' Deanna explained. 'I wanted to speak with you before we opened the gates.'

'Good,' Rick nodded, his own face serious. He looked to Daryl, then made his way through the small crowd to the gate. Beth peered after him, noticing for the first time the three figures stood on the other side of their fence.

'Welcome to Alexandria,' Rick said. 'I'm Rick Grimes. Who are you?'

'Sergeant Abraham Ford,' the man said gruffly, reaching his hand through the gap in the fence and out towards Rick. Rick did not take it.

Beth looked the man over as Rick did; he was a large, burly man with a strong, muscled chest and arms that stood proudly from his vest top, a crop of shockingly red hair with a matching moustache and army trousers. His face was grave and serious, but beneath his heavy brow, his eyes seemed earnest.

A woman, who until now had been silent, stepped up from behind him.

'Rosita Espinosa.' She said. 'Are you going to let us in?' This woman looked even sterner than the man, and she too was dressed in a military type outfit, with a khaki hat atop her dark hair.

Rick chuckled.

'Not just yet.' He said. 'We don't know you.'

The red-headed man nodded with a smile.

'Makes sense.' He said. 'I'm Abraham, this is Rosita, and this here is Eugene Porter.'

A third man stood behind them both, nervously watching the people around him. He showed none of the tough or grave exterior of his companions, but his exterior was equally as strange. In camo shorts and a blue shirt, the weirdest part of the man was his hair – a mullet that Beth had only ever seen in old photographs.

Rick turned to look at Deanna, who had held back during the initial meet and greet. He nodded to her, and she nodded back.

'A'right,' Rick said slowly, 'we're gonna open up these gates and let you in, but you're gonna have to give over your weapons and follow Deanna here.'

Abraham turned to look at his companions; the woman remained stony faced, but she shrugged a single shoulder after a moment.

'Deanna will take you through to the interview process,' Rick said.

'Interview?' The woman named Rosita asked, raising one delicate eyebrow.

'If you wanna stay here, we need to know you can fit in,' Rick said. Then he paused, and looked at all three of them individually. 'That is, if you do want to stay here.'

The Sergeant looked back at him. He nodded.

'Yes, sir,' he said.

'Then follow me,' Deanna smiled.

'So much for not letting new people in,' Beth said below her breath as Spencer began to pull open the gates.

Daryl just grunted.

Rick made his way back to them, his face dark.

'Daryl, come with me to Deanna's. We need to keep our eyes on them.'

Daryl nodded.

–

Beth, Maggie and Judith were sitting out by the lake, taking in the initial sun of what promised to be a long, hot summer. Beth held Judith on her lap, singing softly to the back of her light brown hair, bouncing her ever so slightly. Maggie sat beside her, her legs stretched out before her and her ankles crossed leisurely, as they both looked forward to the glistening lake.

The three new arrivals had been with Deanna and Rick since they had arrived, and no one had heard any more from them. Beth and her sister had discussed them, their graves looks and their odd vehicle, but there was very little to guess. No one knew what anyone else had been through out there.

Glen approached them and crouched down beside his wife; his face was lined with concern.

'What's up? What's happened?' Maggie asked.

'We know now why the people here have been so lucky.' He said.

Both Beth and Maggie looked at him, as Judith cooed.

'The guys that turned up here passed by an old quarry,' Glen said. 'It's full of them.'

'Of what?' Maggie frowned.

'Walkers,' Glen said. 'They must be falling in there and getting trapped. It's what's stopped them getting here.'

Beth took an intake of breath.

'He – that Abraham Ford – doesn't think it's going to last. Rick is going to ride out there now and see.'

'Ride out? With him?' Beth frowned. It seemed rash. 'What if it's a trap?'

Maggie turned to look at her.

'A trap?' She questioned.

'I heard Daryl and Rick talking this morning about a group of people with W's on their heads, saying they were bad people and that we need to up our defences. Then suddenly these new people turn up, claim they've seen a quarry, and everyone just accepts and rides out there with them?' She spluttered.

Maggie looked at Glen.

'Did you know about this?' She asked.

Glen shook his head.

'No,' he said, 'but Rick and Deanna have been talking with them all morning. Rick's smart. He wouldn't walk blindly into a trap.'

'What if he is?' Beth asked.

'If he is, he'll have a plan,' Glen said.

'Who's going?' Maggie asked. 'Are you?'

'Yeah,' Glen said, 'and Daryl too.'

Beth nodded, she had thought as much. Daryl was Rick's right hand man.

Beth took a deep breath; either way, it wasn't good news. Her family were about to walk into danger with a bunch of strangers, or there was an unstable quarry full of walkers on their doorstep.

Balancing Judith carefully, Beth got herself to her feet; she wanted to find Daryl before he left, so along with Glen and her sister, they headed towards the front gate. Maggie was equally as pensive, and Beth believed what she had said had shaken her.

Daryl was there already, checking over his bike, whilst Rick and the new man, Abraham, stood nearby in conversation. Beth kept her eyes on the new man as she approached Daryl.

'Hey,' She said gently, walking over to Daryl with Judith on her hip.

He straightened himself, wiping his hands down his shirt.

'Hey,' he replied, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek, then ruffle Judith's hair; the baby giggled and buried her face in Beth's neck.

'You're going out to see this quarry?' She asked.

'Mm,' he nodded, 'Glen told you?'

'Yeah,' Beth said, 'what do you think?'

Daryl shrugged.

'Gonna go find out,' he said.

Beth nodded slowly, biting her lip.

'What?' Daryl frowned.

'What if it's a trap?' She said. 'Rick said this morning about being more careful. We don't know these people.'

Daryl turned to look at Rick and Abraham. Then he turned back to Beth and placed a hand on her shoulder.

'Rick ain't stupid,' he smiled. 'And he don't trust no one, not really. But if what this man says is true, we're all in a hell of a lot o'danger. We gotta find out for ourselves.'

'What if it's an ambush?' Beth asked, fretful. 'By the men with the W's.'

'Tha's why they're takin' me,' Daryl grinned, but then he sobered up. 'Me, Rick, Glen, Michonne an' Sasha can handle ourselves. We walk into an ambush, we take every sorry fucker out.'

Beth sighed; she supposed he was right. She had seen all five of them in action. Abraham was a big man, but they weren't stupid.

'Be safe,' she said, hitching Judith up.

He nodded.

Beth hung back then to watch as the small convey made their way out of the gates, with Rick and Abraham in lead. She hated watching Daryl go, whatever the weather. She hoped he was right, and her feelings were no more than paranoia, but she still felt queasy as she watched him go. He seemed so vulnerable on that bike. Danger lurked around every corner in this new world, and stepping outside of those gates put him directly in it. Cuddling Judith close to her, she bit her lip. She guessed she understood why Daryl was so mad whenever she left, now.

Maggie approached her, and gently slung her arm around her shoulders.

'It's horrible when they go, isn't it,' she said with a smile.

'Uh huh,' Beth smiled back.

–

Beth had been thinking about the new man within their walls since she had learned of his presence. There was something about him that intrigued her, so whilst Daryl set out in search of this quarry, Beth made her own way to the holding cell.

The holding cell was really just a room in one of the unfinished houses; Carol stood guard outside of it. She smiled as Beth entered the house.

'Beth,' she said, 'what brings you here?'

'I was wondering if I could talk with Morgan?' Beth said.

Carol looked her up and down for a moment, seeming to turn the idea around in her head. Then she nodded.

'I don't see why not,' she said. 'He doesn't seem dangerous. I'll be right out here if you need me, though.'

Beth nodded, and smiled her thanks as Carol opened the door for her.

The room within was small and relatively dim, for the only window it had was higher up. The man, Morgan, was sitting on the mattress that lay on the floor, reading. He looked up as Beth walked in, and raised his brows in question.

'Hi there,' Beth said, coming to a stop before him. 'I'm Beth.'

'Morgan,' Morgan smiled. 'Good to meet you, Beth.'

'You too,' Beth nodded. She paused for a moment, not too sure what to say. The man before her was calm and still, watching her with big brown eyes.

'I wanted to come and meet you,' Beth said, 'and thank you for saving both Daryl and Aaron.'

Morgan nodded with a smile.

'Would you do that for anybody?' Beth asked him. 'Save them like that.'

'Of course,' Morgan smiled.

'Why?' Beth asked, tilting her head.

Morgan chuckled lightly, nodding his head.

'As I said to Daryl, Beth. All life is precious.'

'Do you really believe that?' Beth asked.

'I do,' Morgan said. 'Don't you?'

Beth bit her lower lip, watching the steady man before her. She sighed.

'I used to.' She said. 'I'm not so sure any more.'

Morgan nodded like he understood.

'Rick seems about the same,' he said. 'Says he doesn't take chances any more.'

Beth nodded.

'I was like you once too,' he said. 'Lost and angry.'

'I'm not lost and angry,' Beth said.

'But you've lost your faith in people,' Morgan answered.

Beth swallowed.

'Not entirely,' she said, honestly. 'It's just hard to have faith when the world is so full of darkness.'

'But it is full of so much light, too.' Morgan smiled. 'And there are still good people around. And we need people now, more than ever. Look at what you have here, what you've built here.'

Beth nodded.

'I was lost too once,' Morgan said softly. 'I came back from it. I think everyone can.'

Beth pursed her lips. It was an interesting sentiment, and part of her respected Morgan for it, but she was no longer sure if she could agree. She used to always be so sure about people, but since the Governor, since Grady, her thoughts had changed.

'You think everyone can come back?' Beth asked.

Morgan nodded.

'I do,' he said.

Beth sighed, and Morgan looked at her steadily for a moment.

'Are you talking to me about this out of curiosity – or are you worried about someone?' He asked.

Beth looked at him; this man was a stranger. She couldn't open up to him. Could she? She sighed.

'I used to think like you,' she smiled. 'I used to have faith in people, every person.'

'And what changed your mind?' Morgan asked.

Beth sighed again, absent-mindedly placing her hand on her belly as she thought back to Grady, back to her discovery of the baby inside her.

'I've killed people,' she said.

Morgan nodded.

'Me too,' he said.

Beth nodded.

'That doesn't mean you're a bad person. Doesn't mean that is who you are. You can come back from that.'

Beth nodded again, but she wasn't so sure.

'What if I can't?' She asked quietly. 'What if I don't want to?'

Morgan nodded; he understood, he had gotten the same vibe from Rick. These people had been through a lot as a group, and they had their own way of surviving. But Morgan had intrigued Beth – his peaceful view on the world seemed to give her another option. Ever since she had taken lives, she had felt wrong. She no longer felt like herself, and she found herself disagreeing with herself. She didn't know who she wanted to be any more.

'Life is still precious,' Morgan smiled. 'We can still give life a chance. We can live and survive without killing.'

'Take risks,' Beth murmured.

'Take chances,' Morgan said instead.

Beth nodded. She smiled at the man sat on the mattress, then took a deep breath.

'Well, it was good talking to you Morgan,' She said.

Morgan smiled back.

'It sure was,' he said. 'Hope to speak to you some more, outside of this room.'

'You going to stay here?' Beth asked.

Morgan paused for a moment, nodding slowly as he thought it over. He smiled.

'I think so,' he said.

–

Beth saw Morgan again sooner than she had expected – that evening inside Deanna's house. Rick seemed to have decided he was not a risk, and so had allowed him to join the group as he gathered them to break his news – Sergeant Abraham Ford had been telling the truth.

Beth sat next to her sister, who was between herself and Glen, as Rick explained to the room around them that there was a quarry nearby, and that it was full of walkers, and that it was starting to fall apart.

'They get out of there – and they will get out of there – they're coming straight for us.' Rick said.

Beth looked at her sister, her heart in her throat.

Rick looked over them.

'I got a plan,' he said. 'I'm gonna need volunteers. A group of us to go out there and draw them out, lead them far away from here. If we don't act, it's going to give way – after one hard rain it could all fall through.

'Can't we build up the weak spots?' Someone asked. 'I worked with Reg on construction.'

'We could,' Rick said slowly. 'But the sound of them is drawing more and more walkers each day. It's too risky.'

'We're going to do what Rick says,' Deanna said then, speaking up over the people who were beginning to murmur.

'Daryl is going to lead them out,' Rick said, 'Sasha too, and two teams either side of the forest keeping it in check. We can do this.'

Beth turned to look to Daryl, biting her lower lip. He was stoic and still, his dark eyes on Rick.

'I'm in too,' Glen said.

Maggie leant herself in to Beth, gently nudging her arm into her, and Beth knew she was not only comforting, but needing it herself.

'They'll be fine,' Beth said, taking her eyes off of Daryl to smile at her sister.

'Yeah,' Maggie said. 'Course.'


	72. Chapter 72

'A dry run, tha's all this is,' Daryl said, his brooding eyes steady on Beth. He was standing before his bike in front of the gates, a bag slung over the seat and his crossbow over one shoulder. Beth stood before him, her arms folded across her chest to stop herself from shaking. No matter what he said, what Rick said, she was worried.

'We go in, check it out, run through the plan, and then do it for real tomorrow,' Daryl said.

Beth nodded, her lower lip between her teeth. It didn't sit right with her.

The courtyard before the gates was a buzz with nervous energy as people talked through the plan. Rick wanted those with him to see the quarry for theirselves before they attempted to tackle it for real. They needed to know what they were up against, he had said.

A part of Beth wanted to go out there with them, see it for herself, help her family, but a part of her didn't. She wasn't sure she had ever see a real quarry in the flesh before, but she understood the size of them. And one that was full of walkers? She wasn't sure she could see that for herself and sleep.

'You make sure you come back to me, Dixon,' Beth said seriously, her own blue eyes searching his.

Daryl offered her one of his rare smiles.

'I'll be back in time fer dinner,' he said, 'best make sure you got it on the table, girl.'

Beth laughed at that, reaching out to gently slap him on one of his bare arms, but the laughter died in her throat as the sound of engines started up around them. Daryl grabbed up the bag and slung it over his other shoulder.

'I gotta go,' he said.

Beth nodded.

Daryl smiled; he reached out to cup her chin, lifting her to face to look in to his.

'I'll be fine,' he said. 'Worry about y'self.'

'Okay,' Beth said softly. She pushed up onto her tiptoes and planted a kiss on his own lips, feeling him smile beneath her.

'See you later,' Beth said.

She stood to the side then, with her sister and Jessie, as the convoy gathered and got ready to leave beneath the summer's burning blue sky. Jessie's husband, Pete, was going out with them.

'I need to go and see Diana,' Maggie said once the cars - and Daryl's bike - had disappeared out through the gates and were headed up the road in a puff of dust. 'She wants to go over the new watch points.'

Beth nodded.

'I'm going to get on with some painting, while the house is quiet,' Jessie said softly. 'Beth, do you want to come over, have some sweet tea?'

'Oh, thanks,' Beth smiled, 'but I think I'm going to go lie down. I didn't sleep well last night.'

Jessie nodded her understanding, but Beth could feel Maggie's eyes on her.

'Come over later if you want to,' Jessie said.

Beth nodded again, then made her way back into the town with her sister and Jessie, trying not to dwell on the thought of Daryl, vulnerable on his bike in the open.

She split from the other two women and made her way up the front steps to the house she was beginning to see as home, already having grown tired.

It was quiet inside, everyone either out on the quarry or out to their own business. The house felt stuffy as Beth made her way upstairs, the day outside growing hotter - she was beginning to sweat as she pushed open the door to the room she shared with Daryl.

Beth pushed the curtains back, cracked open the large window and pulled off her leggings before flopping backwards onto the large, white bed, the blankets cool beneath her.

She was beginning to drift off when a sound she had learned to identify at all cost roused her.

Beth opened her eyes, then jumped up and hurried to the window. As she looked down, she saw a man she did not know, did not recognise, disappear into the house opposite. Below her, the hubcaps around her front yard will still rattling.

Someone was in her house; even without the hubcaps, Beth heard the familiar squeak of feet on the stairs; her blood ran cold. Thinking on her feet, Beth ran to the side of her bed, grabbed up her knife, and steadied herself by the door. Waiting. Clenching and unclenching her fist around the hilt.

Whoever was in their house had made it to the landing; Beth heard the door to Tara's room at the end open. Straining her ears to listen, she heard them moving about, then leave. Beth's heart rose to her throat as whoever the intruder was made their way up the hall. Thoughts raced through her mind - should she head out and take them on, surprise them? She glanced at the leggings she had discarded on the bed - no time. She didn't need to be caught off guard. Caught with her literal and proverbial pants down. One hand moved to her belly, protruding lightly from beneath the white tank she wore. She couldn't put herself at risk.

The intruder finished with Maggie and Glen's shared bedroom, and Beth heard them make their way over to her. Shaking, she took a deep breath, twirling her knife in her hands, then clenched her jaw together to stop it from quivering.

The door handle rattled.

Beth swallowed.

A woman with matted, bedraggled hair pushed open the door; her face was flushed and sweating, her eyes wild beneath a dried, cracked red 'W' on her forehead.

Beth bulked for a moment, then the woman's pale lips broke into a wide grin, revealing broken, yellowing teeth. The eyes that looked at Beth were flaming with an eerie wildness, and it scared Beth as much as that grin did. But seeing this strange, dirty woman about to cross the threshold into the small, clean, safe place she shared with Daryl snapped something in her.

A red mist seemed to descend down over her and she lunged forward, raising the knife as she did. The woman grinned and reached out to grab Beth.

Beth managed to shove her out into the corridor, pushing her back against the white wall opposite. They struggled together as the woman held Beth's wrist fast, stopping her from burying her knife any where. Beth grabbed a handful of the woman's matted hair, pulling her head down to one side, pulling the grin from the woman's face at the same time. It was replaced by an ugly snarl.

Beth got one of her bare feet behind the woman's leg and tripped her, twisting her away from the wall and down to the ground. The woman pulled her down with her, but the fall forced her to let go of Beth's wrist.

In the struggle, the woman clamped her jaw down on Beth's arm, illiciting a shriek of both shock and pain. In her anger, Beth plunged the knife into the woman's chest, feeling the crack of her ribs beneath the blade. Blood splurted up, covering her forearms and chest. The woman screamed as Beth yanked it back out, her mad, feral eyes staring out at Beth with a mixture of fear and hatred, then those eyes widened in pain as Beth pushed the knife back in again. The woman's screams garbled as blood made its way up her throat, filling her mouth, and died there as Beth continued to stab her.

The woman was long dead by the time Beth fell back onto her backside, covered in the intruders blood, breathing heavily.

She pushed herself up onto shaking feet, looking down at the body of the dirty woman, her own dark crimson blood pooling out around her and seeping into the light carpet.

Quickly, before she ran, Beth leant down and stabbed her knife in to the woman's temple. Then she pushed her up, gingerly stepped around her, and headed down the stairs. She was halfway down when she felt the crash, far off somewhere, then the heard the deafening sound. She paused for a second, her heart pumping. It was a horn, loud and deafening, and it ran all through their small town.

The front door had been left open, and as Beth made her way to it, a man ran into view, engulfed in flames and screaming. Beth stopped in horror as the man fell to the floor, first to his knees, then onto his face, screaming and thrashing on the gravel. Beth ran back to the kitchen sink, grabbed up a bowl of water, and hurried it to the thrashing man, who by now was only twitching. She sloshed the water over his face, putting out the flames, but as the smoke rose in acrid swirls from his singed flesh, Beth saw the damage had already been done; his skin had burnt away in large, gooey sections, bubbles arisen above the surface. Beth stumbled backwards. He was already dead.

In the near distance, Beth watched as another one of the intruders ran after one of her neighbours. She watched as they threw an axe after him - it hit its mark, burrowing itself in his back. The man twitched for a moment, attempting to grab at it, before he lay flat, one arm still twisted awkwardly towards his back.

The man left the axe in his back, but moved his head to one side and bent over him for a moment, his hands out of Beth's view. Then he ran off.

Beth followed slowly, down in a crouch, towards the body on the floor. Gently, she moved the man's head, seeing the bleeding 'W' the man had carved in to it. She took a shaking breath.

Finding the strength, she pulled the axe free, grunting with the effort, wincing as the blod flew to the surface of the gash and spiled out over his once light blue shirt, dying the grass he lay upon.

Struggling to hold it, Beth hurried after the intruder, the gravel cutting in to her bare feet, ducking down behind bushes whenever anyone she did not know passed. Her heart was thumping in her throat, her mouth dry. Her arms ached from the weight of the axe and the earlier struggle.

Her intention had been to head for Deanna's, where her sister was supposed to be, but as she made her way across the path she spotted the original owner of the axe heading for Jessie's. Her empathetic need to help others having kicked in, she followed him, keeping low to the ground.

The man bypassed the door, heading instead for the open garage. With the sound of the horn still blaring in all of their ears, Beth followed.

Beth watched as he passed the statue of the owl Jessie and her sons had been working on, erected from old bits of metal scrap scavenged or found, as he peered over the shelving and cabinets, ignoring the open boxes of tools or paints - he did not seem to be interested in looting, which struck Beth as odd.

She kept a distance behind him, but had no choice but to enter the darkened garage as he tried the handle of the door that led in to Jessie's kitchen. Beth held her breath, but let it out in an exasperated gush as the handle turned - and the door opened inwards. Why would Jessie keep it locked, she thought. No one else did.

Panic flared, and Beth moved out in to the open.

'Hey!' She called, barely aware she was doing it.

The man, his face blood specked and dirty, turned to look at her, a look of surprise on his face.

'Is that my axe?' He asked, his eyebrows raising beneath his shaggy hair.

'Get out of here,' Beth said, raising the axe and gripping it with both hands; her heart was pounding.

'Why? We're here to free you,' he replied, his voice a grainy rasp.

'We don't need freeing,' Beth said, taking a step forward, barely noticing the cold of the garage floor on her bare soles.

'Look at this!' The man said, swinging his arms wildly around himself, gesturing to the garage they stood in. 'We don't need this! The way the world is now - it's a sign! A sign that we should return to how we always were! Wolves!'

He threw his head back and howled, sending shivers all through Beth's body, freezing her to the spot in shock. Looking back down, he locked his eyes on her, then pounced.

A scream broke through Beth as he advanced on her, and before she knew what she was doing, she had swung the axe at him. The man fell to the floor, the axe buried in his neck, with the confident grin of a mad man still on his face.

Beth's chest was heaving, the scream dying in a gasp, as she looked up to see Jessie in the open doorway, eyes wide over the pale hand clamped to her mouth. Seeming to pull herself together, she gestured for Beth to come to her.

Shivering now, Beth stepped around the man and ran to Jessie, who enveloped her in a quick hug, before pulling her inside the house.

'Upstairs, quickly!' Jessie said.

'Are you okay?' Beth asked, grasping the older woman by the arms. 'Has anyone else got in?'

Jessie shook her head.

'Come on,' she said, 'Sam is upstairs.'

Beth nodded and allowed herself to be forced upstairs, tagging bloodied footprints up Jessie's cream stairs.

Jessie ushered her through in to Sam's room - as they went, Beth heard rapid gunfire break through the air, cutting off the sound of the horn.

'I need to get to my sister,' Beth said quietly, as Jessie moved towards the cupboard.

'We need to stay in, ride it out. It isn't safe.' Jessie said; Beth had moved to the window to look down, but she did not miss the sound of a lock before the cupboard door slowly opened. Sam's pale and terrified face peered out; he spotted Beth, and his watery eyes widened. She glanced down at herself, realised how she looked - white tank, knickers, blood.

She turned back to the window as Jessie spoke softly to her youngest son; the streets below were full of smoke and bodies, those of both the 'wolves' and Alexandrians, some still running, some fighting, a lot dead.

'What happened here...' she murmured, looking down at the once familiar streets now flecked with blood and fire, her own eyes wide now.

The sound of the door alerted her, and she spun back around to face the room.

'Mum!' Sam gasped.

'Get back in there,' Jessie said softly, 'it's okay.'

'I'll go,' Beth said.

'No!' Jessie hissed, but Beth was already at the door.

Her hands pressed flat against the walls, smearing both blood and grime along them, Beth made her way slowly down the stairs, wincing whenever a step creaked. She edged in to the hallway, listening.

'Mum?' A voice came through; Beth relaxed.

She turned in to the kitchen.

'Ron,' she said, beckoning to the boy who was standing in the kitchen.

Ron gawped at her, eyes wide, mouth agape.

Beth rolled her eyes.

'Come on!' She urged.

Slowly, he moved to the hallway with her.

'Who did you see out here?' Beth asked. 'My sister?'

'No,' Ron said, still looking shocked and scared. 'But I don't think she's inside the walls - I think her and Deanna went out to look for watch points.'

Beth nodded, relief washing through her. Maybe she had kept out of it all, maybe she was safe.

'Your mum and brother are upstairs,' Beth said. 'They're safe.'

'Did you - did anyone - ?' Ron stammered.

Beth, once again, was reminded of the blood on her.

'Someone tried to get in through the garage, but it's okay.' Beth said.

Ron nodded, his mouth seeming to stammer as though he was trying to speak.

'Go upstairs. See your mum.' Beth said.

Ron nodded again.

Beth stayed downstairs, slowly making her way around the front room as the blood was beginning to dry and crack over her bare legs. She tried to keep away from the windows, whilst also attempting to peer out of them, gaging the mess of the streets through the net curtains.

Things did seem to be slowing down outside - the screams had stopped, along with the horn, and Beth could not see anyone passing any of the windows. Beth's heart was still hammering away in her chest, and her breath was still shaking, but she tried to keep herself together. Whoever these people were, they were wild, and out of control. There seemed to be no motive other than killing - than freeing them, as the wolf man had put it. They were down on men here, but they could take them. The Alexandrian's had grown stronger, more confident in the growing days, and the parts of her family that had stayed behind were even stronger. She herself had taken two, Carl was somewhere, so was Carol. They would see this through. Tomorrow they would bury their dead, but they would see it through.

Not even an hour after it had begun, the assault on Alexandria was over.

Maggie, having been outside of the walls when it began, had made her way back in and taken her own care of the intruders. She fought her way to the house, stepping over the burnt husk of the man outside, only to find it empty. At first she had panicked, but then she had gone back out. She found her way to Jessie's not long after.

Beth had seen her coming from her vantage point at the window, and had opened the door to her, pulling her in to her arms.

'Thank god you're safe,' Maggie had gasped, clasping her sister to her. Then she pulled her back, holding her at arms length to look at her, taking in the blood, the lack of clothing. 'Are you okay?'

'I'm fine,' Beth said, a little breathless. 'One of them got into the house but I took care of them,' She said. 'Then one tired to get in here, I took them out too.'

Maggie was nodding, but her eyes had fallen on the bite mark on Beth's arm; the colour drained from her face. Following her sister's eyes, Beth looked down, noticing the crescent of broken skin, the dark, dried blood around it.

'It wasn't a walker!' She proclaimed quickly. 'It was one of the wolves, the woman in our house.'

Maggie had taken Beth's arm and was inspecting it.

'You need to get it looked at, and soon. It could easily get infected.'

'I know, I know,' Beth said, gently taking it back. 'I will.'

'Okay,' Maggie said, pushing her hair back from her pale face. 'Did you take care of them?' She asked then.

Beth was confused for a moment, then she understood.

'The one in our house, yes. The one in the garage... no.' She bit her lip.

Maggie was annoyed for a moment, and Beth understood it - it had been reckless, leaving one to reanimate within their walls. But she breathed out and nodded.

'In the garage?' Maggie asked.

'Yeah,' Beth nodded, 'but they might not still be there.'

'I'll check,' Maggie said. 'Wait here.'

The reanimated wolf man had left the garage, but he hadn't gotten very far; Maggie was able to track him pretty quickly and put him down. She stood up after having plunged her knife into his temple, and brushed her hands off, looking around. People were beginning to pull bodies into piles, their faces dazed as the streets around them now lay silent.

Back inside, Jessie had joined Beth downstairs.

'The body in our house,' Beth said to Maggie once she came back in, 'I don't think I can face it again.'

Maggie nodded.

'I'll take care of it,' she said.

'Why don't you stay here and shower,' Jessie said. 'I'll get you some clean clothes.'

Beth looked down at her bare legs, feeling self concious for the first time. She nodded.

As she left Jessie and her sister to talk things over, she alowed herself to breathe for the first time in a while. She was proud of herself for having handled things - she thought Daryl would be proud. Her mind turned to Daryl then, wondering how he was doing, hoping they were faring better out there. She ran the hot water and waited for the room to steam up around her, then turned to look at herself in the mirror - for a moment she nearly screamed, thinking that the face that looked back at her was that of the woman she had killed in her hallway - it was the eyes. Wide and almost feral, blue eyes she had known all her life looked almost alien to her. Beth took several deep breaths as the steam around her thickened, and the eyes she looked both out of and in to grew steadily more familiar.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts, and climbed in to the shower, letting the hot water run its steady jet over her bruised body, the blood wetting and running down her pale skin. She let out a sigh of relief, not knowing that things were only about to get worse.


	73. Chapter 73

The dry run was not so dry nor so straight-forward as the convoy to the quarry had anticipated; as they stood beside it, figuring their best route, the surrounding walls began to crumble.

'We're doing this now!' Rick had shouted, and those with him had had no choice but to obey.

'Daryl, you're up,' Rick said, turning to his righthand man; Daryl had been sitting on his bike, leaning back. He nodded up at Rick once, kicked away the stand of his bike and pulled it out. It was his job to lead the walkers out of the quarry and down to Sasha at the bottom of the hill. The plan had been worked out, all they had to do was follow it.

He lowered his head and drove, glancing back when he hit the road to make sure they were following him - they were. He swallowed. All he had to do was ride.

Walkers in a herd were like sheep. Dumb sheep. The ones at the back had no idea what was happening at the front, but so long as the ones ahead kept walking, the ones at the back would follow. Still, they had their precautions in place to ensure any stragglers were taken care of.

However, all of their precautions suddenly proved futile as the sound of the horn reached them; Daryl looked around himself in panic, looking as the walkers looked around for the source of the noise too.

He radioed Rick, who confirmed the horn and admitted that half of the herd had broken off. Daryl fought with his inner conflict, wanting to turn around and go back, protect his home and family from the herd that was undoubtedly heading their way. He had even left Sasha and Abraham and begun to return home, but Rick had run in to his own trouble, forcing him to turn back.

'We are doing this for them,' Rick had said over the walkie talkie, 'we stop and go back now, we're doing it for ourselves.'

The gunfire that broke through the static after forced Daryl's hand; he would just have to pray they got the second half of the herd back on track before it hit Alexandria.

The Alexandrian's, unaware of the herd that was heading their way, set about clearing the bodies of the fallen - burying their own and piling up the intruders. After ensuring they were safe and okay, Beth went back to her own house with Maggie, where she dressed fully. She stepped gingerly around the blood still soaked into the carpet between both her and her sister's rooms, ignoring the repulsion that rose within her. She wandered over to the window, leaning her forehead against the cool glass and gazing down to the street below; the bodies had been moved, but there were still patches of blood splattered around their town. Beth's eyes were drawn to the dark patch in front of her own house in particular, memories of the burning man swimming to the forefront.

'Beth!' Maggie called from downstairs. 'Beth!'

Beth left the room, closing the door shut behind her and trying once again not to look at or step in the blood stain.

'What? What's happened?' Beth asked as she descended the stairs; Maggie was standing in the open doorway to the house, looking up at her as the daylight filtered in through the door.

'Michonne is back,' she said.

'Just Michonne?' Beth asked, hurrying over to her sister, jumping the last step.

'And a couple of Alexandrian's,' Maggie said, as she led her sister out of the house and down the steps.

'Rick? Daryl? Glen?' Beth asked as the two of them hurried right across the grass and on to the front yard of the house next door, the door to which was open.

Maggie shook her head as she hopped up the stairs and into the first house.

Michonne was stood by the island counter, along with Carol. She looked exhausted, her dark face shiny with sweat, her clothing gore splattered. Her tired eyes looked across at the two sisters as they walked over.

'What happened?' Maggie asked.

'The quarry fell in, we had to put the plan in to action right away.' Michonne said, her eyes serious.

'Did it work?' Beth asked, pulling at the hem of her t-shirt in worry. 'Did you lead them away?'

Michonne sighed deeply.

'It was going well until the horn,' she said.

'The horn,' Beth said, her heart picking up speed.

'Thanks to our wolves,' Carol said darkly, and Beth noticed the dried 'W' on her head, smudged but visible.

'Half split off and headed for it. We ran ahead.' Michonne said, and Beth knew what she was about to say before she said it. 'They're coming here.'

'The others still out there,' Carol said, 'they could still draw them away.'

Michonne nodded, but she looked tired.

'They could.' She said.

'You heard from them before you left?' Maggie asked. 'Glen, the others? They're okay?'

Michonne looked at Maggie for a moment before she nodded.

'Rick and the other's, they're okay.' She said. 'I was with Glen. The town was overrun. He split off with Nicholas - had this idea that if he lit a fire, it would stop the walkers from coming here. I tried to go instead. I wanted to.'

Maggie's face was pale but she was nodding, and Beth knew she was proud of her husband for putting himself out, for trying to help.

'The fire never got lit. We had to keep going.' Michonne said softly. 'I'm sorry.'

Maggie nodded.

'He said if he got stuck, he would find a way to send us a signal.' Michonne said, as Beth reached out to take her sister's hand, feeling her twist her fingers in with hers.

'A signal?' Maggie asked, but before Michonne could reply, the sound of shouting reached them.

The four of them looked at one another for a moment, then all of them headed out and down the street at a run.

'The gates! Open the gates!' Deanna called down from her position at one of the watch posts.

Michonne ran ahead and pulled them back, bringing Rick into view - he was sweating profusely, his hair plastered to his face, his shirt soaked dark as he ran ahead of a herd. Walkers that had been milling around the outskirts of the town were drawn to him, making their way over.

Michonne pulled her sword from her back and ran out to meet him, slaying any undead that got in her path.

'Come on!' Maggie screamed as Rick ran, his heavy breathing louder than the groans of the dead behind him.

With Michonne clearing the way for him, he reached the gates, and Maggie and Beth pulled them shut behind him, closing out the walkers.

Rick doubled over, bracing his hands against his thighs in an attempt to drag in some air to his burning lungs as others began to join them in the street.

Beth watched him, trying to keep her own breathing steady.

Eventually, Rick looked up and around at the people who had gathered - at the tired, frightened faces.

'You can hear it,' he said gruffly, gesturing out towards the gate which was now covered. 'Some of you saw it. They got back here, half of them. Still enough to surround us 20 deep.' He looked around at the pale faces, taking a deep breath. 'Look, I know you're scared,' he said a little lighter. 'You haven't seen anything like this. You haven't been through anything like this. But we're safe for now. The panel the truck hit seems intact.' He was nodding. 'That wall's gonna hold together, keep 'em out.'

There were murmurs from the now small crowd as people discussed what was happening, unable to really ignore the growls from the outside.

'They're gonna be back,' Rick said then. 'Daryl, Abraham, Sasha, they have vehicles. They're gonna lead 'em away, just like the others. And Glenn and Nicholas are gonna walk back through the front gate after.' He looked at Maggie, who nodded firmly. 'They know what they're doing, and we know what we need to do.' He looked around, his face serious and solemn. 'We keep noise to a minimum. Pull our blinds at night. Even better, keep the lights out. We'll try to make this place as quiet as a graveyard, see if they move on.'

'This place is a graveyard.' Someone within the crowd murmured.

'The quarry broke open and those walkers were heading this way.' Tobin, a man who had been a part of the convoy, spoke up - raising his voice over the sounds from the outside. 'All of them. The plan that Rick put into place stopped that from happening. He got half of them away.'

'I was out there recruiting with Daryl,' Aaron said then, and Beth's heart fluttered at the sound of his name. 'I wanted to try to get into a cannery and scavenge, and Daryl wanted to keep looking for people. We did what I wanted and we wound up in a trap set by those people. And I lost my pack.' He stopped to look around, his face pale and grave. 'They must've followed our tracks. Those people who attacked us they found their way back here because of me.'

Rick stepped forward then and placed a heavy hand on Aaron's shoulder.

'There will be time to talk about that,' he said. 'Right now, we need to reinforce those walls, and lay low.'

Beth climbed up the ladder, pulling herself up onto the watch point where her sister was; she had spent the day helping others, stocking up on food and ammo.

'You okay?' She asked softly.

Maggie was standing with her arms folded over her chest, her back to the town, looking out over the roads beyond as the sun was setting, making everything an inky orange.

'Yeah,' Maggie said.

'You looking out for him?' Beth asked, standing beside her sister and looking out as well - there were walkers here too, but not so many.

With a sigh, Maggie nodded.

Beth gently nudged her sister's side.

'He'll be back,' she said.

Maggie draped an arm around her with a smile.

'Yeah,' she said.

Although neither wanted to admit it out loud, neither sister felt truly safe without their other halves and with the threat of the walkers outside the walls, so Beth found herself snuggled up under the white blankets of her sister's bed that night.

As soon as the sun went down, the town became eerily silent; people felt safer inside their houses, and as Rick had suggested, in the dark.

Maggie crawled in to bed beside her sister, lying her dark head down on the light pillow, her face tired and worn.

'They'll be okay, won't they?' Beth asked, finding she was almost whispering as they lay in the dark. The night's sky allowed them some light through which she could make out her sister's features, but the majority of the room lay in darkness, and although Rick maintained that the threat was far off, she felt uneasy.

'Yeah,' Maggie whispered back.

'How come you didn't go out there with them?' Beth asked then.

Maggie shrugged against the bed.

'Glen didn't want me to,' she smiled, and Beth could smile at that too - sounded a lot like someone she knew.

'I can't wait for this to all be over,' Beth sighed in the dark. 'We need a break.'

Maggie sighed too.

'Yeah,' she said, rolling on to her back. 'Tomorrow is a new day, though.' She said. 'Get some sleep.'

Beth nodded, and in the large bed beside her sister, she closed her eyes, and somehow managed to drift off.

The next day brought more of the same - walkers at the walls, frightened humans within, and Maggie as sentinel on the watch post.

Beth found Rick teaching Ron how to shoot out by the lake, the younger boy's face set and serious as Carl watched.

'Beth,' Carl said as she wandered over, 'everything alright?'

'Yeah,' Beth nodded. 'What's going on?'

'Dad wanted people to be prepared.' Carl said.

Beth nodded.

'Hey,' Rick said, walking over to Beth whilst Ron aimed the gun at the targets Rick had set up. He put a hand on her shoulder. 'Daryl wanted to turn around and come back here,' he said. 'I told him not to.'

Beth only nodded again.

'Rick!' Maggie's voice called out to them, and both Rick, Carl and Beth turned to look as she hurried over, face flushed.

'Balloons! Green balloons!' She was shouting. 'It's Glen! That's Glen!'

Beth turned to look up at the bunch of balloons floating through the sky. Rick looked at Maggie, a small smile playing on his lips, and he nodded.

Maggie began to let out a breath, but a creaking drew all of their attention.

'Dad,' Carl said, his voice panicky.

The group of them turned in time to see the main water tower wobble, and as if in slow motion, fall. Beth gasped as it fell backwards, creaking and cracking as the fence it fell against began to fall too, plummeting to the ground in a plume of dust.

'Everybody get inside!' Rick shouted. 'Get to your houses!'

Dust billowed up from the wreckage and silhouettes began to appear within the smog, as the growls broke through.

Deanna came running to them then, shouting to whoever she could, repeating Rick's orders. Rick grabbed her, propelling her forward as the growls rose.

Beth ran, but the walkers were on them fast and they forced their way in-between herself and Maggie. She heard Maggie fire off some shots, but she was fast losing sight of her amongst the throng. She tried calling for her, but they were only pushed further apart and Beth was forced backward, unable to help her sister.

'Beth!' Rick cried, and she turned to see him pick Deanna up from the floor, from the saw blade that had been left on the floor and sliced through her leg.

Beth struggled to get away, torn between the two parties, struggling to get her knife from her belt. She plunged it into the skull of an oncoming walker, as she saw her sister scramble backwards, her own rifle aimed at the heads of those converging on her.

More shots fired past her as Jessie stepped out on her porch, steadying the shaking hand holding the gun with her free hand, as she shot away the walkers closest.

'Get inside!' Maggie cried, and Beth watched as she picked herself up and ran back towards the watch post and began to pull herself up the ladder.

Beth could not afford to wait and watch, she had to go; putting her head down, she ran towards Jessie who was shouting for her. Beth ran past her and into Rick, who pulled her in to safety.

Jessie slammed the door shut and turned to the rest of the room as Rick was lowering Deanna down onto the sofa.

Beth went to her; she was covered in blood, not just her leg but her sides. Michonne, who had run in ahead of them, began to tear away the fabric to inspect her leg.

Beth leant down and gently moved back Deanna's shirt to inspect the wounds there. Without speaking, Michonne handed her some cotton and Beth began to swab at the blood. As she wiped it away, Deana wincing in pain, teeth marks began to come into view. She paused, looking up at Deanna.

Deanna, her face sickly pale, looked down at her bleeding side, then up at Rick.

The room was quiet for a moment as Deanna took stock of the situation; her face falling, she moved her head to look up at the ceiling and sighed.

'Well,' she breathed out, 'Shit.'

Jessie's house held a dim, brooding silence for a while - those inside set about covering the windows and blocking out the light, and everyone tried their best to stay silent, but they could all make out the walkers on the outside, roaming freely, wandering their way up their streets. And no one could pretend not to hear them.

Michonne had helped Deana to one of the upstairs bedrooms, where she had finished cleaning her up as best she could.

'Fever's set in,' she said quietly, reemerging from the stairs. 'She knows how this goes?'

Jessie nodded.

'Yeah, she knows.'

'They're bound to cluster up eventually, move to one side,' Rick said, his voice low. 'When they do, I'll run to the armory and draw them away.'

'With guns?' Michonne asked.

'Flares.' Rick said. 'I'll open the gate. Fire them. See if I can get them somewhere - somewhere that's not here.'

Everyone around him nodded; it was as good a plan as any.

'Mom?'

Jessie whipped around.

'Mom!'

It was Sam, who had been left upstairs. Too afraid to come down, he was calling for his mother from the top of the stairs. Rick looked pointedly at Jessie, who hurried across the room and to the stairs.

'It's okay sweetie, I'm here,' she said, 'go back to your room.'

'Mom, I'm scared,' he said, his small voice shaking. Beth's heart went out to him, but the volume of his voice was worrying.

'Okay, I'll come up with you,' Jessie was saying, trying to keep her voice low, but Sam was beginning to whimper.

'I'm scared!' He cried.

'Jessie,' Rick warned, his voice low.

'Mom,' Ron said this time; he had been lurking by the window, and was peering out. Beth saw the walker that was looking at their house; her heart sunk.

'Get back!' Rick hissed, but the walker had seen him. Snarling, it crossed the grass and headed over for the house, and as is the nature of a herd, where one went, others usually followed.

'Every body get down,' Rick hissed, lowering himself, 'get away from the windows!'

'Upstairs?' Jessie whispered back, urgent.

Rick shook his head as Beth jumped down from the sofa, lowering herself to the ground.

'We don't want to trap ourselves,' Rick said.

Faces began to appear at the window then. Even hidden behind the curtain, Beth could make out the snarls of their decayed mouths.

Rick gestured for them to all move back towards the kitchen, and with their breaths in their throats, they moved down behind the island. Jessie remained where she was on the stairs, her eyes wide and frightened.

'The other's,' she hissed, 'what do we do about the others?'

Rick put his lip to his finger, silencing her.

Beth's legs began to burn as she remained crouched down, her heart lodged in her windpipe as fear gripped at her stomach. Hands smacked at the windows and the doors, more and more walkers being drawn by the movement and the noise, which was beginning to envelope the house.

'They're going to get in,' she mouthed across to Rick.

Rick just looked back at her, his eyes wide, his face pale.

'We need guts,' he murmured.

Beth frowned at him as he looked about himself, eyes flicking from window to window. Nearest to them was the dining alcove, where only a few walkers were, and most of them seemed to be moving around to the front. Rick seemed to be coming up with a plan.

'Beth, go upstairs with Jessie,' he said, 'get everyone and grab as many blankets as you can.'

Beth wanted to question him, but her inner Dixon kicked in and instead, she just obeyed. Crawling, she made her way over the tiles and onto the carpeted stairwell, where she hurried Jessie up before her. Jessie frantically signaled to her youngest son to stay silent.

'Judith is in there,' Jessie whispered to Beth as they reached the landing. 'Get her.'

Beth nodded, and headed for the baby.

The little girl was sat up in her crib, chewing on a teething ring, looking up at Beth with wide brown eyes. Beth picked her up and set her against her hip.

'You gotta be quiet now,' she whispered, but Judith just looked at her.

She met Sam in the hallway, who was carrying his bedsheets in his arms, his wide face deathly pale, his dark brown hair stuck to the sweat on his forehead.

Jessie returned a moment later with Michonne, also laden with sheets.

'Deanna?' Beth whispered. Michonne just shook her head.

No time to think, they went back down the stairs, where Rick handed them each a knife.

'Cut through these, turn them into ponchos,' he whispered.

No one questioned, just began to cut, making sure each one of them was covered. Once they were, Rick moved over to the back door; he opened it, and with incredible deftness, pulled in a walker whilst stabbing its head at the same time. He closed the door again. The small crowd around him watched as he plunged his knife deep in to the stomach of the creature and began to pull out its insides. Beth felt bile rise in her throat.

'Cover yourselves,' he said.

'Mom?' Sam whimpered.

'It's okay, sweetie,' Jessie whispered, placing both of her hands on his shoulders. 'It's time to be brave, okay. Can you do that?'

Sam looked up at her through his wide eyes, his lower lip shaking. He nodded.

Quickly, they each covered their-selves in the innards of the walker, smearing their hair and faces too.

'Stay together. Move slowly. We're getting out.' Rick said.

He pulled the back door open and carefully, they all piled out.

The walkers stumbled around them, snarling in their throats, their dead eyes lifeless, their bodies hanging limp. Beth had felt fear, but this was a new level - they were exposed. Out in the open. She tried to remain calm, keep her breathing steady, keep her eyes down and follow Rick, but the sheet was sticking to her, the stench of the guts churning her stomach.

Rick led them behind the lake to a place where the walkers were not so crowded.

'Flares from a few guns wont work,' he whispered, 'too many walkers. Too spread out. We need our vehicles. We go to the quarry, then we come back.'

'Walk all the way to the quarry?' Jessie whispered back.

Rick nodded.

'We have to.'

'With Judith?' Jessie grimaced.

Rick nodded, but he looked frightened.

Beth bit her lip.

'I'll take her,' she said. 'I'll take her to the infirmary, hole up until you get back. We'll be safe.'

Rick looked at her, uncertain.

'We'll be fine.' She insisted, suddenly feeling deep in her stomach that she was right. This was the right thing to do.

Slowly, Rick nodded.

Gently, he handed the baby over, and Beth tucked her under her poncho, letting it fall across her head. The weight of the baby felt right in her arms, but it also frightened her. The risk was huge.

'Let's go,' Carl murmured.

Rick nodded, and with a deep breath, Beth turned away from her family and began to pick her way through the street alone, through the enclosing walkers.

The infirmary was meters from Jessie's house, but walking with slow deliberation, surrounded by pure evil whilst carrying an innocent child, it felt like miles. Beth fought with every step not to close her eyes. She clamped her jaw shut until her muscles burned, and she focused on the weight of Judith.

 _We can make this_ she thought. _We can make this._

Her heart, although it had a habit of pounding, had never beaten so quickly in all her life. Every nerve ending was on fire, every inch of her body on high alert. Her blue eyes flicked up to make sure she was on track, then back down to avoid the dead eyes of the walkers.

Her head pounded in fear.

The infirmary came into view, but instead of relief, Beth only felt more scared than ever. To fall inches from its door would be the end.

She moved on, bouncing Judith lightly beneath the gore stained sheet, praying the baby would not make a sound.

Beth reached the door and put out a shaking hand, turning the handle. It swung inwards and Beth slipped inside.

She closed the door behind her and turned to see a woman she knew by face, but not by name, huddled in a corner of the room. The woman looked up at her through her glasses, visibly shaken.

Beth went to her and crouched down with Judith.

'I'm sorry I – I used to work here sometimes before you and I – it just felt safe.'

Beth nodded. Denise. She had heard of her. She had been Pete's apprentice before her, but her own anxiety and fear of blood had forced her to give up the role, and as the woman sat pale faced and shaking, Beth could understand why.

Beth didn't risk saying anything back to her, just nodded and set Judith down between her legs.

She didn't want to allow herself to relax, but as far as safety went right now, this was as good as it got.

Beth did not know how long she sat with Judith for, but the light around her was fading fast as the daylight died. She prayed the others had made it out.

She was beginning to hope when she heard the gunshot. It sounded distant, but not too far off. Beth held her breath as the minutes ticked by.

Then the door burst open, and Rick burst in with Carl in his arms. Beth stood and carried Judith out as they lay Carl's limp body on the stretcher, and her heart stopped.

'What happened,' she gasped.

'Save him,' Rick said, his voice thin as he looked down at his boy. 'Save him.'

Beth looked down at him too – at what was left of his face. Where his right eye had been, there was nothing but a gaping, bleeding hole. Beth's heart fell in to her stomach as her stomach fell to the floor.

'Denise!' Jessie cried, her tone a mixture of fear and relief. 'Denise help him!'

'I – I'm a psychological doctor!' The woman cried, her hands flapping.

'Apply pressure!' Beth cried, flitting into panic mode. 'You can do this!'

With their limited medical knowledge, the two women set about saving Carl. Michonne explained that he had been shot, and on inspection, Beth realized the bullet had only clipped him and thankfully not struck.

'The bone fragments have damaged his eye,' Denise was saying. 'It needs to be removed.'

Beth's own hands were shaking, but she nodded. Denise, although terrified and under qualified, seemed to know what she was doing. For not the first time, and undoubtedly not the last, Beth longed for her father.

'Rick! Rick where are you going!'

Beth looked up in time to see the door swing shut behind him.

Michonne stared after him for a moment, then she pulled her sword free and followed. Jessie ran to the window; her blood soaked and tear stained face looking out past the curtains to where both Rick and Michonne were fighting.

'He's making a stand,' she stammered.

Denise nodded as she bent over Carl. Beth stepped back, her chest rising and falling rapidly.

'You're okay here,' she said, 'you've got this.'

Denise's pale and scared face looked up at Beth, but her hands were steady; she nodded. Beth nodded back, then moved towards Jessie. Together, they ran down the steps and out into the street, where she saw others had already joined, Rick's conviction enough to rouse them.

Fear gave way to adrenaline, and Beth began to fight; pride and warmth filled her as the others swarmed around her, her family and Alexandrian's alike fighting side by side, knocking the walkers back, taking them on and making ground.

She gasped for air but she did not stop, hitting walker after walker as their broken and dying faces lunged at her out of the darkness. Fear, anger, despair, each falling at the blade of her knife, and the blades of the knives around her, the head of an axe, the bullet of a gun.

'We can beat them!' Rick cried from somewhere near her. 'We can beat them!'

More and more people fell into the street to join them, and Beth caught glimpses of them, of Carol, of Noah, of Aaron and Eric, each face as set as the last. They could do this.

Then the sound of rapid gunfire flew through the air, followed by one large horn, and Beth could just make out the lights of a truck. Unable to stop to look, she continued to fight, kicking back those she couldn't get to, and grabbing the ones closest by the shirts or the necks before plunging in her knife, semi aware that the truck was moving.

Suddenly a fire burst into view, engulfing the entire town in an otherworldly orange light, springing up into sudden existence from the darkness. Beth bulked from the sudden heat, intense even though it was away from her. The walkers began to turn towards it, their dead faces swimming in an orange glow as they tore their dead yet starving eyes away from the human life. Like moths they turned, stupidly entranced by the sudden light. Beth kept her knife raised, but took a step back as the living around her seemed to do the same – the walkers began to turn, falling in line as they made a beeline to the fire.

Slowly, Beth lowered her knife, as the walkers all walked slowly but surely into the flames, the flames of which she realised now was once the lake. They screamed as they burnt, but they carried on in to the water, dropping to their deaths.

Across the flaming water Beth saw the truck for what it was - an oil truck. And she saw the silhouette that stood atop it, flame thrower lowered by their side.

'Daryl,' she breathed.


	74. Chapter 74

Alexandria was in mourning. They had won, but a great deal had been lost. A somber blanket had fallen over the town as families counted, mourned and set about burying their dead, the small make shift grave yard that had not existed before Beth's family had arrived in the town growing. Rick planned to hold a vigil for the dead, but not yet. Not whilst it was still so raw.

Carl lay recovering in the infirmary, his face bandaged but healing. He was broken, but he was alive, and for that, they could only be grateful.

As the night from hell ticked over in to the morning of shock and sorrow, Beth learnt what had happened out on the infested streets whilst she had protected Judith. Little Sam Anderson had panicked – frozen with fear as darkness had crept up on them, he had stopped for too long, and a walker had got to him. Knowing they needed to put him out of his pain and move on, Rick had raised his gun to shoot him, but Ron had panicked and knocked Rick's gun aside – sending the bullet in to Carl.

Beth had seen neither Jessie nor Ron since they had taken on the walkers in the streets, and whilst she intended to be there for her grieving friend, she wanted to allow them their own time to grieve together, as a family.

Her own heart was plagued by a sliver of guilt, as whilst the herd had irreparably broken Jessie's family, it had brought her own back together – amidst the chaos, both Daryl and Glen had returned.

Daryl had climbed down from the top of the truck and found Beth amongst the confusion, drawing her into his arms.

The sky was lightening by the time Beth found her way back to her own room – the night had ben spent taking out the remaining walkers, and through the chaos and the fear, time had fallen past them.

Exhausted, drenched in sweat and blood, Beth wandered into the strangely silent bedroom that she now called her own; the room held that strange light of early morning, where time seems to stand still, neither here nor there. The light from the still burning fire of the lake just reached the room, and the window let in the copper glow through the netting, but mostly the room was dark.

Standing there in her soiled boots, Beth took in a few breaths, grimacing at the stench of her clothes. She had discarded the gore splattered sheet poncho in the infirmary, but the fluids of the guts had still soaked through, and her clothes were saturated.

Slowly, she peeled them off and threw them to an abandoned corner of the room as she made her way across to her en-suite. All she really wanted to do was lay down and sleep for a thousand years, but there was just no way she could climb into those white sheets the way she was now.

Not wanting to lay in the filth, she activated the shower head that stood above the bath and waited for the water to warm up, then stepped beneath the surprisingly strong jet, letting the warmth and the power wash over her, soothing her sore muscles and peeling away the layers of filth.

She closed her eyes, her mind pouring over the events of the last 12 hours. How many had they lost? She wasn't sure. Sam, Deanna, those she knew. And her heart told her there were more.

Daryl had found her as she was pulling clean clothes on, her hair wet.

He sat on the edge of the bed, his eyes tired and swollen, and pulled her to him, his hands on her hips, just looking at her for a long time.

'What happened here?' He asked her after a while.

'We were attacked,' Beth said softly, looking down at him through her own tired eyes. 'The wolves you spoke of before found us. We held our own but the horn drew half of your herd.'

'It was them wi'the horn?' Daryl asked, his voice croaking with exhaustion.

'Yeah,' Beth said.

Daryl broke eye contact then, looking down. He shook his head.

'Never should'a left ya,' he grunted.

'Hey,' Beth said, lifting his head up lightly with her fingers. 'You had to. If you hadn't been out there we would have been in a whole lot more trouble back here.'

Daryl sighed, closing his eyes.

'Go and get in the shower, then come to bed,' she said softly.

Daryl pulled a face as if to protest, but Beth just shook her head.

'You're not getting into those sheets until you're clean,' she said, a smile playing on her lips.

He sighed, then hoisted himself up from the bed and gently pushed past her.

Beth was asleep by the time he joined her in the bed.

A week had passed since the attack, and the Alexandrian's had been hard at work reestablishing their security. Rick had gotten them to put up temporary walls in place of the ones that had fallen, but he figured now was a good time to begin expanding their territory. For this to succeed, everyone had been working flat out, plotting out the new areas and scavenging the right supplies. Beth herself had been working with Maggie in plotting out a large and sustainable allotment where they could grow not just fruits and vegetables but grains too, something that would keep them all going. There were even plans for a chicken coop.

With the work that had been taking place, the Alexandrian's had not had time to mourn their dead – they had buried them, but not given their respects, and now a week had passed and the temporary walls held out any imminent danger, Rick had decided now was as good a time as any.

Beth woke slowly in the large white bed, her heart heavy; she had not seen Jessie since the attack, although she had tried, she had had no answer. Beth knew she needed time alone to grieve, but she cared about and worried for her friend, and she feared how she would take today.

The plan had been to meet around midday, and the morning was looking to be hot. Beth, feeling a little unsure, dressed in the green dress Jessie had given her on that first real evening, pulling her hair back low.

'Y'look good,' Daryl said as he pulled his old faithful vest on over a dark blue shirt. Beth allowed her eyes to run over him.

'So do you,' she said.

The week had been tough on them all, and Beth and Daryl had not had much time to their-selves, often getting to bed at different times or being too tired to even talk.

They stood in the bedroom, looking at one another, and Beth felt her stomach twitch; the way Daryl was looking at her, she guessed he was thinking the same thing. Her heart rate began to pick up as she allowed her eyes to sweep back down over him, over the dark shirt that lay against his chest, his bare arms, muscled and tanned, his hands that could be anywhere on her body…

'Hey, are you guy's dressed? Uh not that I mean – are you – ahem,' Glen cleared his throat from outside the door to their room. 'Are you ready?'

Smiling, Beth opened the door to him, grinning as he stood there, blushing.

'Yes,' she said. 'We're ready.'

'Okay,' Glen nodded, not looking at Daryl as he appeared behind Beth. 'Maggie went over earlier to help Rick set things up.'

Beth had ditched her boots in favor of slip on shoes, so she descended the stairs lightly, with Daryl in tow – a man who always seemed to move lightly and silently no matter what.

'Hey,' he said softly, catching her by the waist before they entered the kitchen. 'You gonna be okay today?'

Beth smiled at him.

'Yes,' she said, 'are you?'

Daryl just nodded.

The sun was bleating down on the whole of Alexandria as the inhabitants gathered over by the little graveyard to the left of the lake. Beth saw a mixture of sad and sorry faces, some looking around and smiling at others, some just keeping their eyes low.

Beth saw Jessie with Pete and Ron, stood to the side alone. Pete had his hands on Ron's shoulders as Jessie stood beside him, her hands clasped in front of her. She glanced up as Beth approached with Daryl and Glen, and to Beth's relief, offered her a smile. Beth gave her one back.

Beth made her way to Maggie.

'Okay?' She asked her.

Maggie nodded.

Rick waited until everyone had arrived and the crowd was quiet, then he stepped into the clearing and cleared his throat.

'I want to start this by thanking you all for your hard work this past week,' Rick said. 'I know it hasn't been easy. Facing loss is never easy, let alone carrying on.' He looked around at them all, then sighed. 'What happened last week was shocking, we lost a lot of good people. Good, good people. One of which was Deanna Monroe, a brave, determined woman who even in the face of adversity did her best to build this place up, create a place for people to not just survive, but to live. To thrive. We carry on here, we make this place work, we do it together, and we do it for Deanna.'

A murmur of 'for Deanna' went through the crowd. Rick glanced to Maggie, who stepped slowly up to him.

'Deanna believed in this place,' she said. 'She had plans for this place. It was to be a community for all people, a place to call home. We can take our time to grieve, then we honour her memory by expanding and thriving, and we do it in her name.'

Murmurs went through the crowd again at that, and Beth felt her throat tighten. She swallowed past it.

'The Monroe family have suffered great loss this past week,' Rick said, looking towards Deanna's husband Reg and their surviving son, Spencer. 'Nicholas died whilst out on the quarry run. We honour him today too.'

Between them, Maggie and Rick mentioned the other fallen Alexandrian's, those taken by the wolves and the herd, pausing to say something about each one. Finally, Rick got around to Sam.

'The passing of a child is never easy,' he said, 'especially under such circumstances. Sam was a good kid. A kind kid. It is with a heavy heart that we say good bye.'

Beth glanced across to Jessie, who was looking ahead at Rick, her face impassive, but there were tears running steadily down her cheeks.

Rick looked over at the small family. Pete cleared his throat.

'Good night son,' he said, 'at least you wont be afraid no more.'

At that, Jessie burst in to tears, and Pete turned to take her in his arms.

Rick looked down at his feet, as the others around them stayed silent too.

Reg cleared his throat.

'I would like to invite you all back to our place,' he said. 'Deanna was a big fan of soirees, and of getting everybody together. It seems only fitting now.'

The crowd murmured again, and Beth heard a few people chuckle lightly. She linked her hand in with Daryl's, and he allowed her to.

A decent spread had been laid out across Deanna's large dining table, thanks to Carol and some of the other ladies from the town. Beth looked over the plates with an appreciative interest, but the lump in her throat prevented her from sampling any.

Maggie wandered over to her through the forming crowd, and leant her dark head own on Beth's shoulder.

'I'm glad that's over,' she said quietly.

'You did well,' Beth said. 'I couldn't have done it.'

'You could,' Maggie said. 'But thanks.'

'Maggie,' Glen said then, approaching them. 'Do you want a drink?'

Maggie breathed out heavily, straightening up.

'Yes please,' she said, gratefully taking the glass from her husband.

As people began to arrive, the large open space began to fill up, and the volume rose as people got to talking and drinking. Beth, unable to drink, kept her eyes on the room, spotting the people who came and wentl

Eventually, the person she had been waiting for walked in, her blonde head down.

Pete had his arm around Jessie's shoulders; he stopped and she leant in to say something to him. He nodded, but his face was dark. Letting his arm drop from her, he moved away from her through the crowd. Seeing she was alone, Beth carefully made her way to her, feeling strangely nervous.

'Hi,' Beth said.

'Hi,' Jessie said back, her voice weak.

'I'm really sorry about Sam,' Beth said, biting the bullet.

'I know,' Jessie sighed. 'I know.'

Beth watched her for a moment, taking in the dark circles beneath her eyes, set in her pale face.

'How are you holding up?' Beth asked softly.

Jessie sighed again.

'Not great.' She admitted. 'I can barely sleep, and when I do, every morning I wake up I can feel my heart breaking all over again, and sometimes I wish I just hadn't bothered. Hadn't bothered waking up. And then I feel terrible, because I've still got Ron, and he's grieving too. He won't speak to me. Won't speak to anyone. And Pete … Pete's just drinking.'

Beth followed Jessie's gaze to where her husband was, over by the kitchen counters, a beer in his hand.

'I should never have been so stupid to think he could do that journey. He was so scared. So scared all of the time. What kind of life did he have? His childhood taken over by fear.'

'You did your best,' Beth said, 'did everything you could.'

'I didn't do enough,' Jessie shook her head. 'I left him in his bedroom, left him to gnaw on that fear. No wonder he froze.'

'You can't blame yourself,' Beth said.

'But I do.' Jessie said. 'He was my son. I let him die.' She sighed, tears spilling over and down her pale face. 'His bedroom is empty; the house is silent. Even here, now, I still expect to see him come running past. He was a good kid. A kind kid. Loving.'

'Remember him like that,' Beth urged.

With a sigh, Jessie nodded.

'I can't say it will get better,' Beth said honestly. 'But it will get easier.'

Jessie looked down at her friend, and she nodded.

'You have your baby, Beth, and you protect it with all of your heart,' she said, making the heart in question contract in emotion, 'savour every moment you get. I wish I had.'

Beth moved in then and pulled Jessie in to a tight hug, feeling how skinny she felt in her dress. Jessie allowed herself to be held, then she wrapped her arms around Beth and hugged her back, taking several steadying breaths.

'Thank you,' she whispered.

Beth only nodded.

Jessie left Beth to go and find her husband, and as she did, Carl walked in. Beth made her way to him.

'You're up!' She exclaimed, pulling him in to a tight hug.

'Just about,' he said.

Beth let him go and looked at him; half of his face was covered by thick white bandages, and what was visible around it was pale – but he looked okay.

'How are you feeling?' Beth asked him.

'Okay,' Carl shrugged. 'I get headaches, and it still hurts, but I'm doing okay. Dad said you helped save me.'

Beth shook her head.

'It was Denise,' she said. 'You have her to thank.'

Together, the two of them wandered over to the table to grab some food – having spoken with Jessie and now seeing Carl, the lump in Beth's throat was dissipating, and she felt she could probably handle some food. She sat with Carl for a while as they ate, talking quietly together, saying their hellos to people who passed or joined for a while, offering their condolences to those they knew had lost people. Most people were interested in Carl more than Beth, and Beth could understand that. It wasn't every day someone got shot in the face and lived to tell the tale.

Beth let her eyes wander around the room whilst Carl spoke to someone Beth didn't quite know; there seemed to be a commotion over by the kitchen. As Beth looked, she recognized the raised voice as belonging to Pete – he was shouting at Jessie. Beth could not quite make out what he was saying, only that he was slurring. Jessie's cheeks were burning, her eyes sparkling with tears, as she looked back at the large man before her. Suddenly Pete thrust his glass at her, the contents spilling over and sloshing down the front of Jessie's dress.

'Fine. Have it your way.' He shouted, as Jessie stepped back, her hands going to pat the now wet stain on her dress. 'You killed our son, though. Just you remember that. You. Not me.'

Then Pete was pushing past people, shouting at anyone who tried to approach him as he stormed through the room; he yanked open the door then stormed out into the night, slamming it behind him.

People were quite for a moment as Jessie stood, shell shocked. Michonne put a hand on her arm but Jessie shook it off, then took off out of the room. Beth watched her go, her heart in her mouth.

'Beth, Beth! Come'ere girl,'

Beth turned to see Daryl summoning her through the crowd; he was standing in the light of the kitchen with Abraham, the two men sharing a bottle of whiskey, apparently forsaking glasses and mixers.

Beth made her way over. Daryl draped an arm over her shoulders.

'Wha'y'doing so far away?' he said, looking at her intently through narrowed eyes.

'I was talking with people,' Beth said, looking back up at him. 'Carl is here.'

'Resilient little bastard that kid,' Abraham said seriously, taking a swig from the bottle then handing it out to Daryl, who nodded seriously as he took it. Beth looked at him.

'Daryl Dixon,' she said, folding her arms across her chest. 'Are you drunk?'

Daryl looked at her, then offered her a grin. He shrugged.

'We're just honouring the dead in the best way possible,' Abraham said to her, 'it is a time-honoured tradition to show your respect at these things by getting shit-faced.'

Beth wasn't so sure, but she was pleased to see Daryl looking happy, and even relaxed, so she figured she could let this one slide.

'What're you drinking there little missy?' Abraham asked as he held his hand out for the bottle from Daryl.

'Soda,' Beth said.

'Well we gotta fix that up ain't we,' Abraham said, and before Beth could say anything, Abraham had leant forward and poured a generous amount of the liquor into Beth's glass.

'Hey she don't want none of that shit!' Daryl said, taking the glass away from her.

'Shit!' Abraham exclaimed, his red eyebrows raising to his equally as red hair line. 'Excuse you! This here is the finest damn piss water I ever damn tasted in this here apocalypse!'

'Maybe so,' Daryl said, 'but she ain't want none.'

Before Abraham could complain, Daryl had knocked the whole glass back in one go, spilling some of it down the corners of his mouth. He lowered the empty glass and wiped at his chin on the back of his hand.

'Now that just ain't playin' fair,' Abraham said, folding his large arms across his heavy chest. 'She ain't a child.'

'Nah, but she's havin' mine, and it don't need no piss water as it's first drink,' Daryl said.

Beth gasped, shocked, whilst Abraham looked at the other man, his face furrowed in confusion.

'Aye?' He asked.

'Yeah,' Daryl said, drawing an arm back around Beth and pulling her into his side. 'She's having m'baby.'

'You serious?' Abraham's frown changed into a look of incredulous surprise, and Beth felt her face growing hot.

Daryl just shrugged.

'Well, shit me,' Abraham said, shaking his head. 'I never would'a thought it – never. But damn. Damn!' He clapped Daryl hard on the back then, laughing heartily. 'Well done, brother! Damn! Now if this don't cause for a celebration fuck me sideways if I know what does!'

Daryl laughed at that, and Beth couldn't help but laugh with him.

'It's not – not everyone knows just yet,' she said, as Abraham wiped dramatically at his eyes. 'If you could – you know – keep it quiet.'

Abraham grinned.

'Alright,' he said, thrusting the bottle into Daryl's chest. 'Fine. But you gotta drink for me. Goddamn.'

'You're a liability,' Beth said as Daryl drank. Daryl just shrugged some more.

Jessie joined them then, followed by Michonne; her eyes were red and her shirt was discoloured, but she had succeeded in getting most of the wet out.

'Hey,' she said, her voice a little shaky. 'You fancy sharing that?'

Daryl looked at the woman for a moment, then handed her the bottle. Jessie took several large gulps then came up coughing. She shook her head.

Beth wanted to ask her if she was okay, ask her what had happened with Pete, but she figured the timing was perhaps not the best; Jessie looked on edge, like the wrong thing could send her over, and Beth didn't want to be responsible for that. Maybe strong whiskey was what she needed for tonight.

'Are we keeping level heads, boys?' Michonne asked, a sly smile on her full lips.

'Not tonight,' Rick said, approaching them from somewhere else in the room. 'Tonight we put everything away.'

Jessie poured herself out a glass of the whiskey and handed it back to Daryl, nodding.

'One night off. Forget about the pain.' She said.

'You're doing just fine,' Rick said, drawing an arm around her shoulders. 'Everyone is.'

Beth looked around the house, seeing faces she knew well, faces she recognised, most of them smiling. It had been a tough week, but it was a good idea to take one night off, one night to honour the dead and to honour everything they had achieved. And it was fitting to do it here, in Deanna's home, the woman who had succeeded in bringing them all together.

Stone cold sober, Beth was more aware of her family falling into drunkenness as they stood around her, even Rick. Despite the sombre occasion, there was a happy atmosphere in the air, and people seemed to be getting swept up in it, laughing and coming together as a community.

'You know, I'm glad I gave you that dress, Beth,' Jessie said to Beth as there was a lull in the conversation. 'It looks so much better on you than it ever did on me.'

'Oh,' Beth said, feeling herself blush slightly. 'Thank you, but I'm sure that's not true.'

'I'm sure it's not true either,' Rick said, 'it's a shame about your own dress, Jessie.'

Jessie shrugged, smiling.

'It's old,' she said. 'Doesn't matter.'

'Shouldn't let him talk to you like that.' Rick said, his eyes intense as he looked at her.

Jessie took another swig from her glass as she looked back at him.

'I'm used to it,' she said.

'You shouldn't be,' Michonne said then, her own eyes dark and serious.

'You deserve better,' Rick said.

Jessie smiled at that, her eyes lingering on him for a moment.

`We deal with what we're dealt,' she shrugged.

Daryl leant gently into Beth then, his arm warm against hers.

'Y'okay?' He asked quietly, leaning down to her.

'Mhm,' Beth smiled back. They were dealing with what they had been dealt, but Beth thought they were doing just fine.

'You know Rick,' Jessie was saying, 'I liked you with the beard you turned up with.'

'Really?' Rick asked, rubbing his chin as Michonne laughed.

'Oh yeah,' Jessie grinned. 'There was something rugged about it.'

'How about this?' Abraham asked, running his fingers down the red moustache that ran down the sides of his mouth. 'Is this rugged?'

'Hm,' Jessie looked at him, tilting her head to one side. 'That I'm not so sure about.'

Everyone laughed at that, and Abraham turned on Daryl.

'What about you then, wispy, reckon you're rugged enough?' He said with a grin.

Daryl scrubbed his hand over his chin in a way Beth had seem him do a hundred times.

'This is all I got t'offer,' he shrugged. 'Don't grow no more.'

Pleased, Abraham laughed heartily at that.

'You look like that you don't need a beard,' Jessie nodded to Beth.

'I like you just how you are!' Beth grinned, reaching up to cup Daryl's chin in her hand. Daryl pulled his head away from her, but he was smiling.

'You think I should let it grow back out then?' Rick asked, a look of sincere contemplation on his face.

'Maybe a bit,' Jessie shrugged, smiling at him. 'Maybe not quite so much as before.'

Rick nodded seriously as though what they were discussing was a matter of grave importance.

'With or without the beard, the uniform becomes you,' Jessie said then.

'Oh, you like a man in uniform?' Rick asked, breaking out into a genuine smile now.

'Well I married a doctor,' Jessie shrugged, 'but yes. One that looks good in one.'

'Y'do look good in it,' Daryl said gruffly, 'manly.'

'Shut up you,' Rick laughed.

'I guess everyone likes a bit'a Officer Grimes at some point,' Daryl said, looking pointedly at Beth. Beth gasped, hitting Daryl's bare arm.

'Aw you still hung up on that?' Maggie grinned, 'don't you worry yourself about that, Dixon. She likes them rougher these days.'

The clean-shaven Rick blinked in confusion.

'What?' He asked, smiling bemused.

'Oh so you know about these two?' Abraham asked Maggie as she laughed.

'Yeah,' she sighed, wiping her eyes on her hands, 'yeah. I know. Weird.'

Abraham nodded pointedly as he looked at Daryl and Beth – Daryl who was still smiling, clearly finding himself funny, and Beth who just looked awkward.

'It makes sense after time,' Jessie smiled, nudging Beth gently with her arm. 'You gotta find happiness where you can, right?'

'Right,' Beth said softly.

'Stranger things have happened,' Jessie said, and she offered Rick a smile. Rick picked up on it and smiled back.

'Another drink?' He asked her.

Jessie shrugged.

'Sure,' she said.

Daryl pulled Beth to him as Jessie and Rick left, squashing her face in against his chest. She wriggled free, pushing her face away.

'Stop it,' she giggled, 'I can't breathe!'

'Always knew I took ya breath away,' Daryl said, leaning down to rub his scratchy cheek against her face.

'You're such an idiot,' Beth breathed, but she loved that he was being silly, his guard seeming to have dropped.

'Mm,' Daryl agreed, leaning down to kiss her jaw, the scent of the alcohol strong on his breath. He kept kissing along her jaw, behind her ear, and Beth felt her heart rate pick up.

'Stop,' she murmured, 'not here.'

'Why?' Daryl murmured back, leaning back a little, his breath hot on her face. 'Why we always hiding?'

'You've changed your tune,' Beth said softly, leaning up to rub her thumb against his cheek. 'We're not hiding.'

Daryl lowered his hands down her body, resting them on her hips.

'Yer gonna have m'baby, ain't gonna be no hiding it much longer,' he said.

Beth laughed lightly.

'You seem to want everyone to know that tonight,' she chuckled. 'But, again, we're not hiding. Just don't need you kissing me like that in public is all.'

'Y'want me to take you and kiss y'like it in private?' He murmured.

Beth chuckled lightly, her cheeks burning.

'Yes,' she said.

'Hey.'

Daryl turned to see a man approaching, his cheeks rosy.

'Daryl, right? I just wanted to thank you man, without you and that tank we'd be goners.'

Daryl just gave him one serious nod.

'Here,' the man handed him a beer, which Daryl took.

'Cheers,' Daryl said then. 'I'm gonna take this home wi'me.'

'Oh, oh, of course,' the man said, nodding profusely.

'C'mon,' Daryl said, turning to Beth, 'gotta get ma girl home.'

Beth shook her head, but allowed him to lead her out.

The night was cooler outside, but still warm, and it was nice to get some fresh air after being inside. She followed Daryl down the steps, watching as he moved. He stepped out onto the path, stumbling a little as he opened the can of beer in his hand.

'Do you think you need that?' Beth asked him, knocking in to his side.

'Probably not,' he shrugged, 'but I'ma drink it anyway.'

Beth shook her head as he drunk. He linked his free arm in with hers, pulling her towards him.

The sound of voices reached them, and Beth turned in time to see her sister and Glen approaching.

'Damn,' Maggie breathed, 'I was gonna jump out on ya.'

'Need to learn to be quieter then,' Beth laughed as Maggie took a hold of her other arm, laughing.

The streets around them were quiet, but their voices and their footsteps were loud in the night time; Beth felt herself being pulled as her sister walked unsteadily beside her, laughing with Glen as he walked backwards in front of them, stumbling over his own feet.

'Why you leavin' now?' Daryl asked Glen.

'Came to cock-block,' Glen beamed. 'Saw ya leaving.'

'Cheers,' Daryl said as Beth laughed along with her sister.

'Daryl's bringing the party back with him,' Glen said, gesturing to the can in Daryl's hand.

'Nah Daryl's taking the party to the bedroom,' Daryl grinned.

'Hey!' Maggie cried; she leant around Beth to glare at Daryl, falling forward slightly and almost pulling Beth down with her. 'That is my sister!'

Glen turned around and climbed up the stairs to open the door to their shared house, flicking on the light inside. Maggie let go of Beth and headed to the kitchen counter island; she pulled out a stool and patted it, looking to Beth.

Daryl snaked his arms around her from behind, pulling her back into his chest.

Beth chucked her sister a sorry smile, and Maggie just rolled her eyes.

'C'mon,' Daryl purred in her ear.

Beth ran up the stairs, her laughter drifting down to her sister who began chatting with her own husband. Together they went to their own room, closing the door behind them.

Beth moved to Daryl, slipping her hands inside Daryl's vest, feeling the warmth of his body through his shirt.

'Mm, wait,' he said, then tipped the rest of the can into his mouth. Beth leant up on her toes to kiss his neck as he swallowed, entranced by the way his skin felt on her lips. Then he gingerly bent down and placed the can carefully on the carpet, swaying slightly as he moved.

'Mr Dixon I think you are drunk,' Beth said softly. 'I hate to think I am taking advantage of you.'

'Then let me take it of you,' he slurred, undoing the small belt around her waist, then pulling her dress up over her head.

'Goddamn,' he murmured as he let the dress drop to the floor, making Beth chuckle sheepishly.

Beth reached up and pushed his vest off his shoulders, then got to work on the buttons of his shirt, her fingers shaking with a mixture of excitement and nerves, which only grew as the buttons revealed his muscled chest. It had been too long since she had let her fingers roam over it, enjoying the hot touch as they tended beneath her.

As her fingers reached the last few, she leant in to kiss his exposed skin, hearing him take a breath. Shirt discarded, Daryl pulled her over to the bed, falling back on to it as it hit the back of his knees and pulling her down on to him, laughing. He rolled her over then and climbed on top of her, kissing his way up her chest and under her chin, eliciting breathy chuckles from her.

'Get these off,' he growled, thumbing at her underwear.

'Alright, alright,' she breathed, grinning, shifting her weight on the bed so she could clumsily pull them down her legs.

Daryl scooted her up, then moved down her body, pausing for a moment to kiss at her thigh before burying his face between her legs.

Beth cried out at the sudden and unexpected contact, the sudden heat that engulfed her, gooseflesh erupting all over her body as Daryl moved his tongue across her, moaning lightly into her flesh as he pushed her thighs further apart until they almost hit the bed.

She knotted her hands into the blankets beneath her, pulling the sheets up as she scrunched her eyes shut, her stomach rolling over and over as Daryl forced waves of pleasure through her again and again, the tickling sensation of his mouth against her almost too much. It mounted as he moaned against her, sending small vibrations up through her.

'God,' she breathed, already feeling the tell-tale sign of orgasm building up within her.

Daryl applied pressure, sucking her into his mouth, and Beth fell apart, groaning loudly as she arched her back up. She couldn't remember if she had seen Tara at the wake, but she hoped she wasn't currently sleeping next door as Beth gasped for air as orgasm broke through her and she pushed herself eagerly into Daryl.

As she gained her breath back, Daryl moved up her, kissing her feverishly against the neck as he pulled off his own underwear, then pulled her up so she was straddling his lap, pulling her tight against him, his own body hot and slick. He kissed her passionately, holding her against him as her body still shook from the come down. She could feel his hardness pushing against her crotch and felt herself inwardly cry out for him.

Carefully, with his skilled and deft hands, he turned her around and lowered her down on to him, holding himself steady with one hand. Beth gasped, then bit down on her lower lip as he pushed inside of her, his width always taking her by surprise. She groaned against him, leaning her back into his chest as he reached around to take her breasts in his hands, rubbing his calloused thumbs against her hard nipples. He allowed her to settled against him, leaving her to gently grind down on him as he kissed the back of her neck. Once she was settled, he thrust himself up in to her a few times, then gently moved her until she was on her knees, bracing herself on her hands. She gasped as he pushed himself further in to her, pushing himself up on to his own knees and steadying himself.

Beth had never been in such a position, and it made her feel a little vulnerable, but she was too overcome with pleasure to think too hard on it. Daryl's hands were hot and firm on her hips, pulling her back and forth as he plunged in to her, grunting from behind, his fingers digging in to her flesh.

Beth knew the alcohol was playing a big part in his sudden confidence with her, and part of her liked it. A lot of her liked it.

One of Daryl's hands found its way to her hair, where he took a handful and gently tugged, pulling her head back and pulling her further back on to him as he groaned, louder than Beth had ever heard him before. She spread her legs more as he pushed her forward, his forceful thrusts knocking her and the bed.

Beth could feel the sweat building up over her naked body, could feel the ache in her thighs and arms as she kept herself up, the tug of Daryl hand in her hair - but most of all she could just feel Daryl inside of her, pushing against her and driving her crazy. She squeezed her eyes shut and let herself live in the moment, body rocked back and forth, taking in Daryl's panting and occasional moans, pushing herself back on to him in time, until they were moving as one, the room dark and their breaths heavy.

One hand still in her hair, he reached down with the other in between her legs, where he began to stroke her most sensitive spot; Beth cried out, backing onto him, feeling him fill her up entirely as her body began to react, still sensitive from before. He was gentle as he circled her, and she began to moan loudly, unable to help herself, as Daryl began to swear under his breath, feeling her contract around him, his fingers smooth and quick against her throbbing area.

For the second time, Beth felt orgasm roll through her, sending waves of deep, intense pleasure through her, made stronger by Daryl inside of her, pushing back against her quivering walls. She came down hard around him, and Daryl held her in place, then pulled her back on to his lap as she stopped shaking, sitting back on his heels, where he bounced her up and down, his face buried in her neck.

'Turn around,' he growled, his voice shaking.

On shaking legs, Beth did as she was told, allowing him to fall out of her so she could reposition herself so she was facing him; she lowered herself and he slipped back inside her as easy as anything.

'Kiss me,' he demanded then, his voice a deep, sultry growl.

Beth did as she was told, leaning down to capture his lips, taking them with fervour as he kissed her back, his tongue entering her mouth and sweeping her own. He moaned in to her as he bounced her, her exposed breasts rubbing against his hot, sweat covered chest.

She pulled his lower lip into her mouth and sucked down on it, hard, making him growl against her.

He leant his head back against the wall as she let him go, his eyes scrunched shut tight.

Beth ran her hands up and down his chest, digging in her nails, grinning at the way he groaned, at the way his brows scrunched together. She squeezed her thighs against him and took one of his nipples between her fingers, squeezing lightly.

'Yer gonna make me come,' he growled, and Beth leant in and bit him on the neck. Hard.

Daryl pushed up in to her, hard, groaning deep in his throat as he came deep inside of her, his excitement and passion overflowing.

Beth, her heart pounding painfully in her chest, continued to grind against him as he came, and continued after he had finished, not wanting to let him go. As she continued to move, she could feel he was still hard within her, despite his heavy breathing against her shoulder, his head lowered.

Beth continued to move herself up and down, listening to him groan. He moved his head and leant it back against the wall, his eyes shut, sweat dripping down his face. Although it ached her legs, Beth carried on, pushing herself up and then back down, ignoring the wetness that slipped out of her, covering them both. He was still groaning, his eyes shut, his lips gently parted. Beth reached her hand to his mouth, running a finger along his lip as she gyrated against him.

'You're not done yet,' she purred, feeling him twitch inside her. His lips broke in to a lazy smiled and he opened his eyes to look at her.

'That so?' He growled.

'Mhm.' Beth offered him a smile, then bit her bottom lip as she kept her eyes on his, pulling herself slowly up before coming back down, revelling in the fact that he was still hard enough to do it. Daryl narrowed his eyes at her, and there was a glint in them Beth knew.

Suddenly, he pushed her back down on to the bed and drove himself into her, deep. Beth cried out in a mixture of shock and pleasure as he pulled her legs up, draping them over his arms as he meant back on his heels, watching her.

'You want this girl?' Daryl growled.

'Yes,' Beth whimpered, twisting her face so that her sweaty cheek lay against the bed sheet.

'What?' Daryl snapped. 'Can't hear ya.'

'Yes!' She cried.

Daryl pushed in to her again, harder.

'Yes!' She cried again.

'Yes who?'

'Yes, Daryl!' Beth half laughed, half cried.

'I ain't gon' stop til yer shakin' an' the whole damn neighbourhood knows my name,' he grunted, plunging into her again.

'Oh, Daryl,' Beth cried, laughing against the bed, 'Oh, yes, Daryl!'

With this scene playing out, it didn't take long for Beth to reach orgasm again, spasming around him as she climaxed. Daryl pumped into her a few more times, his breathing heavy and ragged, before he too reached climax for the second time.

This time he fell back from her, falling back against the bed, and Beth's leg fell lip either side of him.

'Jesus,' she murmured, unable to move.

'Damn straight' Daryl gasped. 'Ain't been able t'do that since I was eighteen.'

Beth chuckled lightly at that, but she was too exhausted to open her eyes.

The room was silent now except for their breathing, which was shaky and irregular, the smell of sex in the air. Beth thought she would be sore for some time, but she was happy to grin and bear it.

Eventually, Daryl dragged himself up, pulled on his underpants, and grabbed up his cigarettes. He was aware he couldn't smoke in the bedroom, but was too exhausted to go downstairs, so instead in his still pretty drunk state, he stepped out in to the hallway to light up.

As he stood outside in the dark hall, smoking in the much needed nicotine, Glen appeared in the doorway to his own dark room.

'What the hell are you doing man?' He whispered.

'Smokin'' Daryl said, his voice hoarse.

Glen just shook his head, and made his way to the bathroom. As he reached the door, he stopped and turned back.

'And thanks for that,' he said quietly. 'Gonna be scarred for the rest of my life.'

Daryl, still too drunk and on a post sex high to care, just grinned.


	75. Chapter 75

Beth was woken by the sound of Daryl groaning; she turned, bleary eyed, to look at him. He was lying on his back, one arm slung over his face.

'Hey,' Beth said softly, her voice croaky. 'You okay?'

Daryl grunted.

'Head hurts,'

Beth chuckled, settling herself down against the pillow; she was unsure of the time, but it felt late. The house around them seemed quiet, as did Alexandria outside, and Beth supposed most of the town were sleeping off their hangovers.

'I'm not surprised,' she said quietly. 'Knocking back whiskey like it was water.'

'Urgh,' Daryl groaned, his face still covered. 'Don't.'

'I didn't mind,' Beth shrugged, 'it was nice to have you a bit more relaxed.'

Daryl turned slowly to look at her from under his arm.

'Last night,' Beth grinned, watching as his eyes searched her face. 'Didn't know you could be so… demanding.'

Daryl groaned again, turning his face back under his arm as Beth saw the blush creep up his neck into his cheeks. She laughed.

'Don't shy away from me,' She said, leaning across to place a hand on his bare chest. 'I liked it.'

'Yer gonna be th'death o'me,' he sighed, as Beth snuggled into him, revelling in the warmth of him against her.

'Eh, you've said that before,' she shrugged.

Daryl huffed out a laugh, shaking his head. He lowered his arm and caught Beth's hand, raising it to his lips to kiss it.

'So I can expect more of that, then?' Beth asked. Daryl laughed against her hand.

'Nah,' he laughed. 'Think y'forget how old I am. Gonna need a couple'a days.'

'You're as old as you think you are,' Beth said.

'Better off being as old as you think I am,' he said, laying their hands on his chest.

Beth shrugged.

'Maybe,' she said. 'Okay. I'll give you a while then… couple of hours.'

Daryl sighed, but he was smiling.

'You got plans for today?' Beth asked, leaning her head into him.

'Nah,' Daryl sighed, 'Rick wants t'go out again soon but I don't reckon he'll be out'a bed any time soon.'

Beth giggled.

'Not if you're anything to go by,' she said.

'Mm,' he nodded, his dark hair scratching against the white pillow. 'He drank about as much as me.'

Beth shook her head, smiling.

'Reckon we can get away with th'day in bed,' he said, ending on a yawn.

'Oh yeah?' Beth grinned, wriggling her body up close to him.

Daryl laughed.

'Damn, girl, what did I just say?'

'Alright, alright,' Beth laughed, 'I'll leave your old body to recover.'

Daryl growled, turning over onto his side to look at her.

'Watch ya mouth,' he said darkly, but Beth only grinned.

'It's good to be back with you,' she said softly. 'I'm glad you got back safe.'

'Mm,' Daryl just nodded.

Her hand free from his, Beth moved it to his arm, where she began to rub it slowly up and down, feeling the warmth of his bicep beneath her hand.

'What was it like out there?' She asked quietly. 'After the herd split off.'

'Me, Sasha an' Abraham tried t'keep 'em on track,' he shrugged. 'We run in't'a some people and got split up. We took 'em out but it set us back.'

'What kind of people?' Beth asked, a trickle of worry tracing its way up her spine.

'Not good people,' Daryl said, 'but don' worry about it now. They're dead.'

Beth nodded, but that trickle of fear had found her, and it wasn't so easy to dismiss.

'Hey,' Daryl said gruffly. 'Don't worry 'bout it now, okay?'

Beth sighed.

'Okay.' She nodded.

With a sigh, she pulled herself up and out of the bed, heading for the small bathroom; her lower back was aching, and she felt sore. Maybe last nights heavy session hadn't been such a good idea after all.

After their session Beth had washed, but she had climbed back into bed and fallen asleep naked, so now she stood in the small bathroom, gazing down at her stomach. Over the last week, it seemed to have expanded suddenly. It still wasn't too big, but it was there, rounding out at the belly button and curving up under her breasts. She ran her hand across it as she sat down to pee, feeling the strangely hard pressure of it.

As she stood up to wash her hands, Beth felt a strange fluttering sensation a few inches below her bely button. Her hands still wet, she paused, pressing them to her belly. She could not feel anything on the outside, but inside something was definitely moving. Slowly, she walked back out in to the bedroom.

Daryl had been falling back to sleep, but he opened his eyes to look at Beth as she came back in to the room. Seeing her face, he pushed himself up until he was sitting.

'What? What is it?' He asked, his brow furrowing. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing,' Beth said slowly, raising her eyes from her belly to look at Daryl. 'I just think – I think I felt something.'

'The baby?' Daryl asked, and Beth noticed he looked scared.

'I think so,' Beth said. 'It wasn't like… a kick. Just a sort of fluttering. A kind of rippling.'

'Can I – I mean could I feel it?' Daryl asked, his voice quiet.

'I don't know,' Beth said quietly as she climbed back on to the bed. 'Try.'

Gingerly, almost as if he was frightened Beth's skin would sear him, Daryl placed his hand on her stomach. Beth took it in her own hands and lowered it slightly to where she had felt the movement.

They stayed like this for a moment, Beth holding her breath. Then Daryl looked up at her, his blue eyes connecting with hers. He shook his head.

Beth sighed.

'It was just a little something,' she said softly. 'Might not have even been the baby.'

Daryl nodded, but Beth could see he looked disappointed. It was strange, she thought, how quickly he was coming around to the idea of the baby.

Beth pushed herself back up, noticing she was feeling a little unsteady on her feet, and pulled on some knickers and a top, then climbed back beneath the covers with him.

He drew an arm around her and pulled her close to him, rubbing a hand across her back.

'Never thought I'd be here,' he murmured into her hair. 'Try'na feel m'baby move.'

'Mm,' Beth murmured back, snuggling her face close to his chest. 'I think you'll make a great daddy.'

Daryl was quiet for a moment.

'Y'think?' He asked quietly.

Beth leant her head back to look up at him.

'Absolutely,' she said softly.

He looked down at her, his eyes searching her face, then he smiled.

'Thanks,' he said.

She raised her hand to stroke his face, her thumb rubbing circles across his cheek.

'I'm glad I'm doing this with you,' she said quietly.

He leant down and kissed her head, making her both smile and blush. Feeling content, she lowered her hand down to his side, running it down over his warm skin. He too had fallen asleep with no clothes on, so her hand was able to travel down the length of his side and over his hip with no distraction.

Daryl had closed his eyes, evidentially still tired, and Beth could tell from his breathing that he was content, too. Her own eyes fluttering shut, Beth continued to trail her hand up and down his body, relishing the dips and curves of him, the muscles of his thighs, the soft dip of his stomach.

Sleepily, Beth rolled over, her arm going numb, so she was facing away from Daryl; she backed into him and he draped an arm over her, resting it gently on her growing belly. Beth moved herself back in to him so that her back was flush against his warm chest, enjoying the comfort of his touch. His hand moved up to cup her breast through her tank top, and Beth felt a growing warmth in the pit of her stomach as her heart rate began to pick up. Almost unconsciously, she wriggled herself back in to him, until she felt him beginning to harden behind her, pressing gently into the curve of her buttocks.

Daryl took her hardening nipple between his fingers and moved in to gently kiss her neck, sending shivers all through her body as her breathing shuddered.

Unable to help herself, Beth moved her legs, allowing him to move one of his own between them, pressing firmly against her crotch. She let out a little groan.

'Mmm,' Daryl moaned in to her neck, his hand moving down, across her tiny bump, down to the front of her underwear. Slowly, he pushed his hands inside the fabric, gently moving his fingers down to her centre as Beth grew wetter around him. She moaned again at the contact.

Daryl rubbed his middle finger over her most sensitive spot, feeling her grind her hips back in to him, then he moved down and pushed the same finger inside of her, making her gasp. As he worked his hands, he leant in and bit lightly at her lower ear, listening to her groan softly. Her legs slightly parted like such, Beth could feel his own hardness, unrestricted by any clothing, pushing at her.

'Thought you needed time?' She murmured.

Daryl huffed out a laugh that tickled her neck.

''parently not,' he said gruffly, as he slowly began to move Beth's underwear down over her thighs.

He held one of her legs up as he positioned himself; Beth leant a hand down between her legs to help guide him, directing him inside of her. He pushed in and Beth took a shuddering breath, whimpering lightly as he pushed himself fully inside.

He allowed her to settle around him for a moment, before placing a firm hand on her hip and beginning to thrust; both parties were still sleepy, and it was nice, Beth thought happily, as they lay together, curled up in one another, connected in the most intimate way.

Daryl moved in and out of her slowly, moaning softly against the back of her neck, his hot breath doing wonders to add to the pleasure Beth was receiving. She closed her eyes, basking in the feeling of him up inside of her, pushing herself back down on to him, his fingers digging in to her hip.

'Different rhythm to last night,' she said softly, her voice husky.

'Mm,' Daryl breathed against her neck. 'Y'keep bringin' tha' up. Anyone would think y'liked it rough.'

Beth felt herself blush, but she grinned.

'Maybe I do,' she breathed, pushing herself back down on him, feeling his hands tighten on her hips.

'Like being told what t'do?' He asked roughly.

'Yeah,' Beth breathed. 'Some times. But it's nice to go slow, too.'

'Make yer mind up,' Daryl said.

'If you're inside me I don't care how you go,' she breathed, and Daryl groaned into her neck.

'Ya happy for me t'go like this?' Daryl asked, pulling himself until he was almost entirely out of her, leaving just the tip. He paused, then slowly pushed back in. Beth groaned loudly.

'Yeah,' she breathed.

'Yeah?' Daryl asked, repeating the process.

Beth bit her lip and let him do it several times, her heart pounding in her chest.

Daryl reached his hand around and began to circle her most sensitive area again, and Beth felt herself begin to shake. The deliberate slowness was almost torture, the pure pleasure that built up and waved across her almost too much to take; she found it hard to breath.

Daryl pushed deep inside of her with a grunt, taking her leg and pulling it back over his hip, then he began to thrust harder, moving his hand back down to her crotch.

Beth began to whimper as the pleasure built up, swirling out from where Daryl's fingers worked, meeting with him hitting her on the inside until it all collided.

Daryl, clearly lost in his own primal pleasure, was groaning behind her, his breath hard and fast.

Beth reached behind her and grabbed a handful of his hair.

'I'm gonna-' she gasped.

'Come fer me, girl,' Daryl grunted, and Beth did as she was told, unravelling around him, pushing herself down hard onto him as she did so, feeling him deep inside as she spasmed around him.

Daryl sped up, gasping as he chased her orgasm with his own.

He came hard, digging his finger nails into her hips as he did, breathing out her name.

Afterwards, they lay together, and Daryl allowed himself to fall out of her, leaving the remnants of his pleasure to spill out too.

Beth, too tired to care, just closed her eyes.

'If that ain't a damn hangover cure I don't know what is,' he sighed, rolling on to his back.

Beth just laughed huskily, her body still shaking; she rolled on to her back too, laying her hands on her stomach; she let out a deep breath, clearing her head.

They lay beside one another for a while as they regained their breath, lying quietly in the warm bedroom. Daryl let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his eyes.

'Your head still hurting you?' Beth asked him softly.

'Yeah,' He groaned, 'need some water.'

'I'll get you some,' Beth said, sitting herself up with a yawn.

'Nah you're a'right,' Daryl said, looking at her through bleary eyes.

Beth shrugged.

'I don't mind,' she said.

Daryl nodded as Beth climbed out of the bed, pulled on some pants, and quietly padded across the room. Her mind was on Daryl as she headed down the stairs, so at first she did not spot the sleeping bundle that lay on their sofa. It was only as she made her way across to the kitchen that she realised she was not alone.

Beth stopped just as the bundle moved, groaning and opening their eyes.

'Jessie?' Beth frowned.

It took Jessie a moment to focus on Beth through bleary, blood-shot eyes; her blonde hair was unkempt and there were dark circles beneath her eyes. Her face was screwed up in pain as she looked across at Beth.

'What're you doing here?' Beth asked softly as Jessie rubbed her eyes.

'I –' Jessie paused to clear her throat. 'I wanted to get home but – uh – your door was open.'

Beth felt herself beginning to smile.

'You were too drunk to get home?'

Jessie tried to sit up, but fell back with a groan.

'Let me get you some water.' Beth said.

Jessie nodded lightly, her eyes shut. Beth ran her a glass of water then took it over to her, sitting herself on the adjacent sofa. Jessie pulled herself around so she was sitting too and sipped at the water, slowly.

'What happened?' Beth asked.

Jessie glanced up at her for a moment before looking back at the glass of water she was holding against her knee with shaking hands.

'I went home with Rick,' she said.

'Okay,' Beth said, keeping here eyes on her lowered profile. Jessie stayed silent, so Beth pushed. 'How did you end up here?'

'I wanted to go home,' Jessie said.

'I get that, but if you were that drunk why not just stay on a sofa next door?' Beth asked.

Jessie swallowed; she looked back at up Beth, and Beth was surprised to see her hazel eyes were glistening with tears. She looked back down at her lap.

'We slept together. Me and Rick.'

Beth felt her heart plummet.

'Okay,' she said softly.

'Afterwards I – I just needed to get out. I tried to go home but I guess I was just too wasted. The door was open so I came in here.' Jessie buried her face in her hands with a groan. 'How can I have been so stupid!'

'Hey,' Beth said softly, 'you were drunk. You both were, right?'

'Yes,' Jessie said. 'Yeah, but still, I mean – we should know better – I should know better.'

'So what now?' Beth asked softly.

'I don't know,' Jessie shook her head. 'I can't think. I need to go home, clean up.'

Beth nodded, deciding not to push her friend any more.

'Can I use your bathroom, first?' Jessie asked sheepishly.

'Of course,' Beth said. 'Are you going to be okay?'

'Yeah,' Jessie said, getting up on to unsteady feet. 'I'm fine. Go back to bed, I'll see myself out.'

Beth looked at her, but Jessie just nodded earnestly.

A little bewildered at what she had just heard, Beth wandered back to the kitchen as Jessie disappeared into the downstairs bathroom. A fresh glass of water in hand, Beth turned to head back upstairs, just as Noah appeared.

'Hey,' he said, 'did you speak with Jessie?'

'I did,' Beth said.

'I heard her come in last night. She crashed on the couch so I covered her with a blanket.' Noah said.

Beth nodded.

'How is she?' Noah asked.

'Suffering,' Beth shrugged. 'Too much free wine.'

Noah nodded with a smile Beth knew as understanding; he had partaken in his own glass or two.

She excused herself then, taking the water back upstairs to Daryl, who had fallen back in to an uneasy sleep.

He woke up as she sat back on the bed.

'Thanks,' he grunted, taking the glass from her. He took several long gulps, then looked across at her, his dark, swollen eyes searching her face.

'Wha's th' matter?' He frowned. 'Wha's happened?'

Beth sighed.

'Jessie spent the night on our sofa,' she said. 'She left the party with Rick.'

'D'he sleep wi' her?' He asked.

Beth tilted her head at him.

'Yeah,' she said.

'Saw 'em together at th' party,' Daryl said, going back to his water, and Beth was once again amused and impressed by his observational skills.

'You need more sleep?' Beth asked softly as Daryl leant his head back against the wall.

'Yeah,' he sighed, 'y'mind?'

'Not at all,' Beth smiled, drawing herself down in to the bed beside him.

The rest of Alexandria was taking the day off, so Beth didn't see why she couldn't too.


End file.
